Aguila et Serpenta
by ForumPeople
Summary: ÇÀÊÎÍ×ÅÍ! Finished! Finita! Terminado! È âñåõ ñ Íîâûì Ãîäîì! :)
1. Alia Tempora

1.A/N: Îò àâòîðà, êîððåêòîðà, ðåäàêòîðà, ïëàãèàòîðà:  
Ýòîò ôèê - íàøà ïåðâàÿ ñîâìåñòíàÿ ðàáîòà ñ Resurrectr'îé. Òî÷íåå ñêàçàòü, áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü íàïèñàíà åþ, íî èäåè â îñíîâíîì ìîè... Áëàãîäàðíîñòü è òóõëûå ïîìèäîðû áóäåì äåëèòü ïîïîëàì.  
2.Summary:À øìûøë íàïèñàííîãî?  
Ýòî ïðî ëþáîâü. È ïðî òî, ÷òî íå âñå òàêîå îäíîçíà÷íîå, êàêèì êàæåòñÿ íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä... È ÷òî íåò àáîñëþòíîãî äîáðà è çëà, è ÷òî ëþäè - âîëêè, è ÷òî... Õîòÿ íåò, ïðîñòî ïðî ëþáîâü.  
3.Çàÿâëåíèå: îäèí àâòîð ïîêîðèò èõ, îäèí àâòîð ñîáåðåò èõ, îäèí èõ ïðèòÿíåò è â ÷åðíóþ öåïü ñêóåò èõ! ÓÀÕÀÕÀÕÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÕÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!!!!!!! À ìû òàê, ïëþøêàìè áàëóåìñÿ....  
THE EAGLE AND THE SERPENT  
  
I.  
ß îãëÿäûâàþñü íàçàä è äóìàþ - ñòîèëà ëè ìîÿ æèçíü õîòü ÷åãî-òî? ×åãî ÿ äîáèëàñü? Êóäà ïðèøëà? Çà÷åì ÿ îñòàëàñü îäíà èìåííî ñåé÷àñ?  
ß íå õîòåëà ïîêèäàòü íàøå ïîìåñòüå ïîä Ãëàçãî. ß êðè÷àëà è óïèðàëàñü, êîãäà äâîðåöêèé è íÿíüêà Áåññè òàùèëè ìåíÿ ê êàìèíó. ß áîÿëàñü íå ðàçëóêè ñ îòöîì è áðàòîì. ß áîÿëàñü ëþäåé. Èìåííî îíè, òàêèå íåïîõîæèå, ðàçíîöâåòíûå, êðèêëèâûå - ïîðàæàëè âîîáðàæåíèå ðåáåíêà, êîòîðûé ïåðâûå 10 ëåò ñâîåé æèçíè ïðîñèäåë âçàïåðòè è îáùàëñÿ ëèøü ñ ñåìüåé è ñëóãàìè.   
È ñ Àéðè, ìîèì ðó÷íûì ÿñòðåáîì. Îí æäàë ìåíÿ êàæäûé âå÷åð â ñàäó ïîñëå îõîòû.  
Àéðè ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàë. Êðîìå ìåíÿ, åãî íå ñëûøàë íèêòî. Îí ïîâåäàë ìíå î òîì, ÷òî çà âîðîòàìè ïîìåñòüÿ, çà âûñîêèì çàáîðîì, ìèð îãðîìåí è ïðåêðàñåí. Òàì ìíîãî äåòåé, òàêèõ æå êàê ÿ. Àéðè ñêàçàë, ÷òî ãäå-òî ñðåäè ýòèõ äåòåé åñòü ìîé ÄÐÓÃ. ×òî îí æäåò ìåíÿ, óòêíóâøèñü â ïîäóøêó ïî íî÷àì è, âîäÿ ïàëüöåì ïî øåðñòÿíîìó îäåÿëó â êëåòêó. Æäåò, ðèñóÿ èâîâîé ïàëî÷êîé óçîðû íà ïåñêå. Æäåò è ñìîòðèò â òóìàííîå, õîëîäíîå âàëëèéñêîå íåáî.   
ß ñïðîñèëà - êàê åãî çîâóò, Àéðè?  
Àéðè îòâåòèë - Îðåë.  
ß ðàññìåÿëàñü - íàâåðíîå, òû ãîâîðèøü î ñåáå? Íî òû çàçíàëñÿ, Àéðè, òû íå îðåë, òû ÿñòðåá. Äà, êîíå÷íî, òû ìîé äðóã.  
Òîãäà îí ðàñïðàâèë êðûëüÿ è ñíîâà óëåòåë â ëåñ çà äîáû÷åé. Îí âñåãäà áûë ãîëîäåí.   
Îí ãîâîðèë ñî ìíîé, íî ãîâîðèë ìàëî, è íèêîãäà íå îòêðûâàë ñàìîãî èíòåðåñíîãî.  
Îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì ìåíÿ íå ïóñòèëè â ñàä. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îòåö ïîñàäèë ìåíÿ çà ñòîë â ãîñòèíîé, îòîðâàâ îò èãðóøåê, è ñêàçàë:  
- Áåññè è Ëèäà ïîìîãóò òåáå ñîáðàòüñÿ. Çàâòðà òû óåçæàåøü.  
- Ïàïà, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, ÷óòü íå ïëà÷à, - çà÷åì ìíå óåçæàòü? Ðàçâå òû áîëüøå íå ëþáèøü ìåíÿ?  
- Íåò. Òåáå ïîðà åõàòü â øêîëó, ó÷èòüñÿ ñ äðóãèìè äåòüìè.  
...Èñòåðèêà íå ïðåêðàùàëàñü íè â òîò âå÷åð, íè íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, íè íà âîêçàëå, êîòîðûé êðè÷àë è ïûõòåë íà ìåíÿ íåèçâåñòíûìè äîñåëå çàïàõàìè è çâóêàìè. ß õëþïàëà íîñîì, è æàëàñü ê ïàïå, êàê çàòðàâëåííûé çâåðåê.  
Ìåíÿ ïîñàäèëè â êóïå è çàñòàâèëè ïîäíÿòü ñàìûé áîëüøîé ÷åìîäàí â áàãàæíèê ïîä ïîòîëêîì. Êîãäà ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü, â êóïå óæå íèêîãî íå áûëî. Íè â âàãîíå, íè íà ïëàòôîðìå. Ëèøü òîëïà, ïåñòðàÿ è ïóãàþùàÿ - ëþäè, êîøêè, ñîâû....  
Îíè áðîñèëè ìåíÿ. Áðîñèëè â òîò äåíü ðàç è íàâñåãäà. Íî ïî÷åìó - ýòî ìíå ïðåäñòîÿëî åùå óçíàòü è îñìûñëèòü.   
Ïîòîì ÿ ñèäåëà ó îêíà è ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ìåíÿ ïîêèäàåò íàäåæäà. Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåêëó, ïðîëèâàÿ ñëåçû íà äîðîãóþ êðóæåâíóþ áëóçêó è íà þáêó-øîòëàíäêó, ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî íåñ÷àñòíåå ìåíÿ íåò íèêîãî íà ñâåòå.  
À ïîòîì êòî-òî òðîíóë ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷î. ß ïîâåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà ïëàòîê. Ïëàòîê, êîòîðûé ÿ, æèâÿ â ïîìåñòüå, ïðèíÿëà áû çà òðÿïêó è ïîáðåçãîâàëà ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ. Íî ÿ ñõâàòèëàñü çà íåãî, êàê çà ñïàñèòåëüíûé êàíàò.  
Òîò, êòî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, óëûáàëñÿ.  
Ìîè ãëàçà - ïóñòû. ß - çàêëþ÷åííàÿ â òþðüìå ñâîèõ ìûñëåé. ß ïëåííèê ñâîåãî îäèíî÷åñòâà. Êàêîå ýòî, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, óâëåêàòåëüíîå çàíÿòèå - çàíèìàòüñÿ ìîðàëüíûì àâòîìàçîõèçìîì!  
- Òû ÷åãî ïëà÷åøü?  
"Äà ÷òî òû òàê ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ, êàê òåáå íå ñòûäíî!" - "Ñàäèñü òóò, ïîãîâîðè ñî ìíîé, ìíå òàê ïëîõî..."  
- À ÿ Êðèñ, - ñêàçàë îí, íå äîæäàâøèñü îòâåòà íà ñâîé âîïðîñ. Çà åãî ñïèíîé âîçíèê íåñêëàäíûé ðûæèé ìàëü÷èê ñ ëèöîì, óñûïàííûì âåñíóøêàìè. Íà ðóêàõ ó íåãî áàëàíñèðîâàëà íåóñòîé÷èâàÿ ãîðêà ñëàäîñòåé â ÿðêèõ óïàêîâêàõ.  
- Ñåé÷àñ âñå áåç òåáÿ ñúåäèì, - îòðàïîðòîâàë îí.  
Íàâåðíîå, ëþáîé áû ïðåäïî÷åë øîêîëàäíûå ëÿãóøêè ðûäàþùåé äóðå!  
È îí óøåë. Íî ñâîé ãðÿçíûé ïëàòîê çàáûë. Ôè - ÿ ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ è îòáðîñèëà åãî íà ìÿãêîå ñèäåíèå. Òðÿïêà.  
Òåïåðü îíè êàçàëèñü ìíå ñåðûìè, êàê æàëü... Âîâñå íå ðàçíîöâåòíûìè, íå ÿðêèìè, à òàêèìè íåâçðà÷íûìè è ãëóïûìè...   
Ïî øóìó, äîõîäèâøåìó äî ìåíÿ, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî â ïîåçäå âåñåëî, è òîëüêî ÿ ñèäåëà îäíà â êóïå, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå áûëè ïåðåïîëíåíû. Ýòî ïîäõëåñòíóëî ìåíÿ åùå áîëüøå, òîëêíóëî íîâîé âîëíîé ê ñëàäêîé, çàìå÷àòåëüíîé æàëîñòè ê ñåáå. È äàæå òî, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà â êîðèäîðå ÷åðåç îòêðûòóþ äâåðü çíàêîìîå ëèöî, ìåíÿ íå ñïàñëî. Ñ ýòîé äåâî÷êîé, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ óæå âñòðå÷àëàñü, äàâíî, â äåòñòâå, îíà ïðèåçæàëà âìåñòå ñ îòöîì â íàøå ïîìåñòüå. Íàñ îòïðàâèëè èãðàòü â ñàä, ÿ äàëà åé ñâîþ êóêëó, ïîêà íàøè îòöû ãîâîðèëè î ÷åì-òî íåïîíÿòíîì â ãîñòèíîé, ñèäÿ â êðåñëàõ ó êàìèíà, è Ëèäà ïîäàâàëà èì âîíþ÷èé íàïèòîê â ñòàêàíàõ, êîëûõàâøèéñÿ íà ñàìîì äíå, è îíè ïèëè åãî, íàâåðíîå, ÷àñ, íåîïèñóåìî ìàëåíüêèìè ãëîòêàìè, è, êàæåòñÿ, èì äàæå íðàâèëîñü.Íå ñàìóþ ëó÷øóþ êóêëó, íî âñå-òàêè, ïî-ìîåìó, îíà åé ïîíðàâèëàñü, è áûëà òðèæäû îäåòà â ðàçíûå ïëàòüÿ è ñíîâà ðàçäåòà, à òàêæå ïîìåíÿëà ïðè÷åñêó è øëÿïêó.  
- Êýòè, - ïîçâàëà ÿ.  
Îíà çàãëÿíóëà â êóïå è íåïîíèìàþùèì âçãëÿäîì îêèíóëà ìîå ëèöî, áëóçêó, äàæå óâèäåëà ãðÿçíûé êëåò÷àòûé ïëàòîê.  
À ïîòîì åå ïîòÿíóëà ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà, îáëàäàòåëü êîòîðîé áûë ñêðûò çåðêàëüíîé äâåðüþ, íî ÿ êîíå÷íî, ñðàçó ïîäóìàëà íà òîãî ìåðçêîãî ðûæåãî ìàëü÷èêà ñ âåñíóøêàìè, è îíà òîæå ñêðûëàñü...   
***  
ß èñïóãàëàñü Õàãðèäà. Êîíå÷íî òîãäà, ÿ íå çíàëà, íè êàê åãî çîâóò, íè êòî îí òàêîé, à ëèøü òî, ÷òî ýòî äèêîå íåìûòîå, íå÷åñàíîå ÷óäîâèùå âîçíèêëî íà ïëàòôîðìå, êîãäà ÿ âûõîäèëà èç ïîåçäà, è ÷óòü íå ïðèõëîïíóëî ìåíÿ ðóêàìè, ðàçìåðîì ñ ëîïàòó êàæäàÿ, êîòîðûå ëåòåëè ïî âîçäóõó äðóã äðóãó íàâñòðå÷ó, ÷òîáû ñòîëêíóòüñÿ è èçäàòü çâóê, ïðèâëåêàþùèé âíèìàíèå ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ.   
Ïîìíèòñÿ, ÿ òîãäà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñ âñå òàêèå ñòðàøíûå. Âïðî÷åì, ðàçâå ÿ îøèáëàñü?! Âåäü íå âñåãäà äåëî âî âíåøíîñòè.  
Ïîòîì íàñ ïðîâåçëè ïî îçåðó â ñàìîõîäíûõ ëîäêàõ, ÿ ñèäåëà â îäíîé ñ òðåìÿ äåâî÷êàìè, äâå èç íèõ ÿâíî áûëè áëèçêèìè ïîäðóãàìè è ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ, è ñäàëè âûñîõøåé íåìîëîäîé æåíùèíå ñ äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè è ìîðùèíèñòûì ëèöîì.  
ß ïîìíþ ýòîò äåíü êàê íå÷òî ôèçè÷åñêîå, ÿ îùóùàþ åãî, âñå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î íåì îòëè÷àþòñÿ îò äðóãèõ, áîëåå ðàííèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé äåòñòâà, ñîñòîÿâøèõ èç çàïàõîâ, âêóñîâ è öâåòîâ, ïðåèìóùåñòâåííî òóñêëûõ. Íåò - ýòî ñîñòîèò èç ýìîöèé, èç îùóùåíèé, èç äâèæåíèé. Ïåðâûé ðàç çà äåíü, ïîñëå íåïðåðûâíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ è ñòðàõà, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íå÷òî, ïîõîæåå íà ðàäîñòü - êîãäà óâèäåëà, êàê ìíîãî ëþäåé, êàê ìíîãî ñâåòà â îãðîìíîì çàëå, ìîæåò áûòü, ñðåäè íèõ åñòü õîòü êòî-òî, êòî çàìåòèò ìåíÿ?!  
Âû ñëûøàëè êîãäà-íèáóäü, êàê ïîåò øëÿïà? Äà-äà, ïîòðåïàííàÿ, ñòàðàÿ êàê ìèð øëÿïà ïåëà õðèïëûì ãîëîñêîì, ïðè÷åì ñ øîòëàíäñêèì àêöåíòîì! Îãðû ïîñëå ïîïîéêè ïîþò ëó÷øå, ïîòîìó ÷òî èõ õîòü çàáàâíî ñëóøàòü. Âñå ìîë÷àëè, ïðèòâîðÿëèñü, ÷òî íðàâèòñÿ, íàâåðíîå. À ìèíóòîé ðàíüøå îíè ñïîðèëè, êòî â êàêîé ôàêóëüòåò ïîïàäåò. ß íå ïîíèìàëà ðàçíèöû ìåæäó íèìè, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåëà òóäà, ãäå áûë ïàïà. Îí ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî è ìàìà òàì áûëà, íî ÿ íå ïîìíþ ìàìó. Îò ìàìû â ãîëîâå îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî øëåïîê ïî çàòûëêó, êîãäà ìíå áûëî ïîëòîðà ãîäà, ìíîãî öâåòîâ íà çåìëå, è íåïîäâèæíîå áåëîå ëèöî. Îäíàæäû ïàïà ïëàêàë, ÿ áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà, ÷òîá îí ïëàêàë, à ïîòîì ìàìû áîëüøå íå áûëî. Áûëè òîëüêî öâåòû è ëèöî. À ïîòîì âîîáùå íè÷åãî.  
Ñóõàÿ æåíùèíà ñòàëà íàçûâàòü âñåõ ïî èìåíàì. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ýòó øëÿïó íàäî áûëî ïðèìåðèòü. Òû âûõîäèøü, ñàäèøüñÿ íà òàáóðåòêó, íàäåâàåøü åå è îíà íàçûâàåò ôàêóëüòåò. Êýòè îïÿòü ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ, êîãäà óñåëàñü íà òàáóðåòêó, íî , íàâåðíîå, âñå ðàâíî íå óçíàëà.  
Øëÿïà îòïðàâèëà åå â Ãðèôôèíäîð. Ïîòîì áûëè äðóãèå, íå íóæíî âñïîìèíàòü, êòî è â êàêîì ïîðÿäêå... Òðåòüÿ äåâî÷êà èç òåõ, ÷òî ïëûëè ñî ìíîé â îäíîé ëîäêå - òà, êîòîðàÿ ìîë÷àëà, - îêàçàëîñü Òèíîé Áðåäôîðä. Øëÿïà îòïðàâèëà åå â Ñëèçåðèí.  
- Ôîóñåòò, Êðèñ!  
Ìíå îí ïîíðàâèëñÿ, ÿ íå çíàëà, íåíàâèäåòü åãî çà òî, ÷òî óøåë, èëè ëþáèòü çà ýòîò ïëàòîê. Íåíàâèäåòü íå õîòåëîñü. Õîòåëîñü ó÷èòüñÿ ñ íèì â îäíîì êëàññå, ñèäåòü çà îäíîé ïàðòîé, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî ïîòðîãàòü åãî çà ýòè áåëûå âîëîñû è óçíàòü, íàñòîÿùèå ëè îíè.  
- Ðåéâåíêëî! - ñêàçàëà Øëÿïà.  
Îí îáðàäîâàëñÿ? Äà, îí îáðàäîâàëñÿ.   
ß æäàëà, íàâåðíîå, åùå òûñÿ÷ó ëåò, ïîêà íàêîíåö íå óñëûøàëà:  
- Íîòò, Ñåëåíà!  
Ïî÷åìó îíè òàê íà ìåíÿ ïîñìîòðåëè, êîãäà óñëûøàëè ìîþ ôàìèëèþ?  
- ß õî÷ó â Ñëèçåðèí! - ñêàçàëà ÿ øëÿïå.  
- Çà÷åì? - ñïðîñèëà øëÿïà.  
- ß ëþáëþ ïàïó.  
- Òû î÷åíü óìíàÿ è òàëàíòëèâàÿ.  
- Íó è ÷òî. ß ëþáëþ ïàïó. È îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ áûëà â Ñëèçåðèíå, - îòîçâàëàñü ÿ ãîëîñîì, íå òåðïÿùèì âîçðàæåíèé.  
- Ñëèçåðèí! - ïîêîðíî îáúÿâèëà øëÿïà, è ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà âçäîõíóëà, à êîãäà ÿ ñíèìàëà åå, ÿ óñëûøàëà äàëåêîå è çàòóõàþùåå, - Ñìîòðè íå ïîæàëåé....  
Ïðîòèâíîãî ðûæåãî ìàëü÷èêà ðàñïðåäåëÿëè ïîñëåäíèì. Îêàçàëîñü, åãî ôàìèëèÿ Óèçëè. È áîëåå òîãî, "åãî" îêàçàëîñü äâîå, è ÿ íå âïîëíå áûëà óâåðåíà, êîãî èç íèõ ÿ óâèäåëà â ïîåçäå - îáà áûëè ñîâåðøåííî îäèíàêîâûìè, ñ îäèíàêîâûìè óõìûëêàìè íà ïðîñòîâàòûõ âåñíóø÷àòûõ ëèöàõ, â îäèíàêîâî ïîòðåïàííûõ ìàíòèÿõ, ñ îäèíàêîâî äëèííûìè ðóêàìè è îäèíàêîâî íåóêëþæèìè òåëàìè....  
ß ñåëà çà ñòîë ðÿäîì ñ Òèíîé Áðåäôîðä. Ìàëü÷èê íàïðîòèâ ñðàçó æå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ êàê êîëëåêöèîíåð íà àíòèêâàðíûé ïîäñâå÷íèê ñî äâîðà êîðîëåâû Åëèçàâåòû. Âñå ëèöà â ãëàçàõ ñòðàííî èñêàæàëèñü, è êàçàëèñü ìíå íåîïèñóåìî óðîäëèâûìè. Íî äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà íàïðîòèâ ýòî óæå áûëî ëèøíèì. Îí íàïîìíèë ìíå òðîëëÿ èç äåòñêîé èëëþñòðèðîâàííîé êíèæêè ñ äâèæóùèìèñÿ êàðòèíêàìè. Ðàçâå ÷òî öâåò ëèöà áûë íå çåëåíûé, íî äâà çóáà òîð÷àëè èç-ïîä âåðõíåé ãóáû è íàñòîé÷èâî ïîêóñûâàëè íèæíþþ. Ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, îí ïðèíÿë êàê çíàê âíèìàíèÿ òî, ÷òî ÿ åãî ðàçãëÿäûâàþ, è óëûáíóëñÿ ìíå. Òàêàÿ óëûáêà ðàçâå ÷òî â êîøìàðàõ ìîæåò ïðèñíèòñÿ.   
- Ïðèâåòèê! - ñêàçàë îí òàêèì õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì, ÷òî ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü - íåñ÷àñòíûé ïîäàâèëñÿ, - Òåáÿ çîâóò Ñåëåíà?  
ß êèâíóëà, ñèëüíî ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî ìîè áðîâè óæå äàâíî ïîäíÿëèñü òàê âûñîêî, ÷òî ñêðûëèñü ãäå-òî ïîä ÷åëêîé.  
- ß Ìàðêóñ, - ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ Òðîëëü, - ß íà òðåòüåì êóðñå.  
- À ÿ Òèíà, - ñêàçàëà ñîñåäêà, âíåçàïíî îæèâèâøèñü. Ïîõîæå, îíà ñòàðàëàñü ïîíðàâèòñÿ Òðîëëþ - ìîæåò áûòü çíàëà î íåì ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî íå çíàþ ÿ? Âïðî÷åì, îáúÿñíåíèå âñïëûëî ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò...  
Êîãäà âñå çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà, è ìåðçêèå ðûæèå îòïðàâèëèñü ê ãðèôôèíäîðöàì, çàãîâîðèë äèðåêòîð. ß íå ñëèøêîì âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàëà. ß ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñâîèõ ñîñåäåé ïî ñòîëó è áóäóùèõ ñîñåäåé ïî æèçíè.   
- Ìíå íå òåðïèòñÿ ñêîðåå óâèäåòü êâèääè÷! - ïîäåëèëàñü Òèíà, î÷åâèäíî, îáðàùàÿñü êî ìíå, îäíàêî ãëÿäÿ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî íà çîëîòûå áëþäà, ñ êîòîðûõ îíà íàêëàäûâàëà ñåáå åäó.  
Ìàðêóñ ãîðäî âûïÿòèë ãðóäü:  
- ß äîãîíÿëà â êîìàíäå! È íà ñëåäóþùèé ãîä ñòàíó êàïèòàíîì! À ìîæåò áûòü äàæå â ñëåäóþùåì ñåìåñòðå.  
ß åëå óäåðæàëàñü, ÷òîá íå çàñìåÿòüñÿ - êàêîé ýòîò Òðîëëü çàáàâíûé! È êàêîé âîîáðàæàëà.  
Òèíà, îäíàêî, óâëå÷åííî ñìîòðåëà åìó â ðîò, ïðè ýòîì îò íåñêðûâàåìîãî óâàæåíèÿ øèðîêî ðàñêðûâ ñâîé.  
Êîãäà ñ îáåäîì áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî, ïðåôåêò ïîâåë íàñ òóäà, ãäå ìû äîëæíû æèòü. Ïîìåùåíèå íàõîäèëîñü â ïîäâàëå, è òàì áûëî õîëîäíî. È íè îäíîãî îêíà - âîò ýòî ïîðàçèëî ìåíÿ áîëüøå. Ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà áîëåçíåííî çåëåíîé. Çåëåíûé áàðõàò íà ñòîëàõ, çåëåíûå ïîêðûâàëà íà äèâàíàõ, è çåëåíûå ëàìïû, çàëèâàâøèå âñå ñòðàííûì, ïîòóñòîðîííèì ñâåòîì. Ñòåíû áûëè èç íåîáðàáîòàííîãî êàìíÿ, è êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïî íèì âîò-âîò íà÷íåò ñî÷èòüñÿ âîäà. Èç ãîñòèíîé âãëóáü ïîäçåìåëüÿ óõîäèë äëèííûé êîðèäîð, ïî áîêàì áûëè äâåðè, âåäóùèå â ñïàëüíè.  
Ïîðòðåò, âèñÿùèé íà âõîäå, õëîïíóë ïî ñòåíå, è â ïîäâàë íåñïåøíî çàøåë âûñîêèé ÷åëîâåê. Îí áûë ñðåäíèõ ëåò, ñ äëèííûì êðþ÷êîâàòûì íîñîì è î÷åíü óìíûìè òåìíûìè ãëàçàìè, êîòîðûìè ïðèñòàëüíî îãëÿäûâàë âñåõ ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä.  
Ïðåôåêò âûòÿíóëñÿ ïî ñòîéêå ñìèðíî.  
- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ïðîôåññîð, - ñêàçàë îí, è ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê "ðàä ñëóæèòü, âàøå ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî!"   
Òîò íå îòâåòèë ñòàðîñòå, çàòî îáðàòèëñÿ ê íàì:  
- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - ñêàçàë îí, - Ðàä âèäåòü âàñ çäåñü. Òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë âàì äèðåêòîð, ìîæåòå ïðîïóñòèòü ìèìî óøåé. Çàòî äîëæíû çàïîìíèòü ðàç è íàâñåãäà òî, ÷òî ñêàæó ÿ. Âû ïîïàëè â Ñëèçåðèí, çäåñü íå ìåñòî ñëàáàêàì. Åñëè âû õîòü ðàç ïîñðàìèòå ÷åñòü ôàêóëüòåòà, áóäåòå îòâå÷àòü ïåðåäî ìíîé! - ïîñëåäíåå ïðîçâó÷àëî äîâîëüíî ãðîçíî, è çàìåòèâ, ÷òî íàïóãàë íåêîòîðûõ, îí áîëåå ìÿãêî äîáàâèë, - Ðàä áûë ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ... Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.  
- Ýòî åùå êòî? - íå óäåðæàëàñü ÿ, è äåâî÷êè ïîêîñèëèñü íà ìåíÿ êàê íà ïðîêàæåííóþ.  
- Ýòî íàø äåêàí! - ñ ãîðäîñòüþ ñêàçàëà îäíà èç íèõ, - Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï!  
- Îí âñåãäà òàêîé çëîé?  
- Çëîé?! - óäèâèëàñü Òèíà, - Îí õîðîøèé, îí ëþáèò ñâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Ïðîñòî îí, íàâåðíîå... ñòðîãèé? 


	2. Noli me tangere

II.   
24 ñåíòÿáðÿ.  
Îòëè÷íàÿ ïîãîäà äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. ß ñïåöèàëüíî óæå òðåòèé äåíü âñòàþ ðàíî óòðîì, íî ñåãîäíÿ, êîíå÷íî, ìíå áîëüøå âñåãî ïîâåçëî ñ ïîãîäîé. Çðÿ Ðîäæåð òàê ïðåíåáðåãàåò ìíîé, óæ ÿ åìó ïîêàæó, íà ÷òî ñïîñîáåí! ×åðåç íåäåëþ îòáîð â êîìàíäó. Åñëè ÿ òóäà ïîïàäó, âñå äåâóøêè â ìåíÿ ñðàçó ïîâëþáëÿþòñÿ... Õåõå... ß ñòàíó ïîïóëÿðíûì ïðÿìî êàê Ðîäæåð, íà íåãî âñå òàê è âåøàþòñÿ!   
Êñòàòè, ñòðàííûé ñëó÷àé ñî ìíîé ïðîèçîøåë - âçÿë â÷åðà ìåòëó ó ìàäàì Õó÷, âûøåë íà ïîëå â ñåìü óòðà, à òàì íà òðèáóíå ñèäåëà äåâóøêà. Ïðè÷åì áåç îáìóíäèðîâàíèÿ, è òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàëàñü, ïðîñòî ñèäåëà è âñå. Ñìîòðåëà êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àÿ.   
ß åå âèäåë â çàëå ÷àñòî, êàæåòñÿ, îíà èç Ñëèçåðèíà. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ äàæå ñ íåé ðàçãîâàðèâàë, ÷åñòíî, ñíà÷àëà íå âñïîìíèë. Ó íåå âîëîñû î÷åíü êðàñèâî ðûæèì îòëèâàþò íà ñîëíöå. Ãëàçà çåëåíûå. È âñå âðåìÿ òàêàÿ çàäóì÷èâàÿ, ïðîñòî êîøìàð, êàê ìîæíî âñå ïîñòîÿííî áûòü â äåïðåññèè? À åùå ìíå çàïîìíèëîñü, ÷òî åé ïî÷òó ïðèíîñèë ïàðó ðàç ÿñòðåá, âîò ýòî äà! Íèêîãäà ðàíüøå ðó÷íûõ ÿñòðåáîâ íå âèäåë. Íó êîíå÷íî, è ñîâû òîæå ëåòàëè, íî â îñíîâíîì èç øêîëüíûõ, ñî âñÿêèìè çàïèñêàìè, ãàçåòàìè. À âîò ïî÷òó ïðèíîñèë ýòîò ÿñòðåá. Ìäà...  
Ïîíÿòíîå äåëî, ÿ ê íåé íå ïîäîøåë - ÿ ïîäëåòåë, ÷òîáû áûëî ýôôåêòíåå. È òóò óâèäåë - ïëà÷åò. Íå ðûäàåò, íå äðîæèò, ïðîñòî ñèäèò è ñëåçû ëüþòñÿ.   
Ñëàâà Áîãó, ó ìåíÿ â êàðìàíå ïëàòîê áûë, ÿ åãî òóò æå ýòîé äåâ÷îíêå ïîäàë, íó íàäî æå áûëî õîòü ÷òî-òî äåëàòü! È îíà ñêàçàëà... íåò ÿ ïðîñòî ÷óòü íå ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ!   
ß, ãîâîðèò, ñêîðî êîëëåêöèþ ñîáåðó èç òâîèõ ãðÿçíûõ ïëàòêîâ, Êðèñ.   
Ïî èìåíè íàçâàëà!!! Îòêóäà îíà çíàåò, âåäü ìû âñåãäà íà óðîêàõ ñ õàôôëïàôôöàìè, ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì íèêîãäà íå áûëî íè îäíîãî çàíÿòèÿ âìåñòå.  
È òóò ÿ âñïîìíèë, ãäå ÿ ñ íåé ðàçãîâàðèâàë. Ãîä íàçàä, êîãäà â øêîëó åõàë â ïåðâûé ðàç, îíà òî÷íî òàêæå ñèäåëà â êóïå è ïëàêàëà. Íî òîãäà Ôðåä ìåíÿ ïîçâàë, è ÿ óøåë, âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ïîâîäîì, à òî ìíå áûëî óæàñíî íåëîâêî - òåðïåòü íå ìîãó, êîãäà äåâ÷îíêè ïëà÷óò.  
À çäåñü äåâàòüñÿ ìíå áûëî íåêóäà! Íå ìîãó æå ÿ, ïðîñòî óâèäåâ, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò, âçÿòü äà óëåòåòü! ß æå íå ñîâñåì åùå õàì! Òàê ÷òî ïðèøëîñü ðàñõëåáûâàòü...  
Ïðèøëîñü ñåñòü ñ íåé, ïîãîâîðèòü, íî ÿ íå ñïðàøèâàë, ÷òî ó íåå ñòðÿñëîñü, íàâåðíîå äàæå íå èç âåæëèâîñòè, à ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó íåå òàêîé ñòèëü æèçíè, òàêîå ñîñòîÿíèå äóõà - âñå âðåìÿ ïëàêàòü è ñòðàäàòü. Ìäà, íó ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü... ëþäè ðàçíûå áûâàþò, à äåâ÷îíêè âîîáùå ïîðîé ñåáÿ ñòðàííî âåäóò. Â ðåçóëüòàòå ðàññêàçàë, êàê íà ïîñëåäíåì çàíÿòèè ÿ Ôëèòâèêà ñëó÷àéíî îòïðàâèë â ïîëåò ïî àóäèòîðèè è åãî ïîòîì âñåì êëàññîì ñ ïîòîëêà ñíèìàëè, ê êîòîðîìó îí íàìåðòâî ïðèëèï ïîñëå òîãî, êàê íàëåòàëñÿ... Íî îí ìåíÿ äàæå íå îøòðàôîâàë, Ôëèòâèê ñâîèõ ëþáèò (ýòîãî ÿ åé íå ãîâîðèë, ýòî ÿ òàê, ê ñëîâó). È îíà äàæå óëûáíóëàñü. È âîîáùå, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, èëè îíà ñïåöèàëüíî íà ïîëå ïðèøëà, ÷òîáû.... íåò, íàâåðíîå îíà òàì, êàê âñå, Ðîäæåðà äîæèäàëàñü... Ýõ, â ëåïåøêó ðàñøèáóñü, íî â êîìàíäó ïîïàäó! Ìîæåò, òîãäà ÿ åé ïîíðàâëþñü, à íå Ðîäæåð? Íåò. Äóðàöêèå ìûñëè. Îíà âåäü âîîáùå ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ, è âîîáùå îíà â Ñëèçåðèíå... ×åãî ýòî ÿ?  
Òàê, ëàäíî, çàêðóãëÿþñü. Ïîáåæàë ÿ íà çåëüÿ. Óõ êàê Ñíåéï ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ ïðèùó÷èò! Êñòàòè, ñëûøàë ýòà äåâ÷îíêà ó íåãî â ëþáèìèöàõ õîäèò... Ýõ, âîò âåçåò æå... Êñòàòè çîâóò åå Ñåëåíà, òîëüêî ôàìèëèþ íå çíàþ.  
~*~  
Â òîò äåíü áûëà óæàñíàÿ ïîãîäà, íåáî ïîêðûâàëî ëåñ êàê ñàâàí - òÿæåëîå íåáî öâåòà ÿè÷íîé ñêîðëóïû.  
Óòðîì ìíå íå ñïàëîñü. Òèíà è Äæàäå ïîñàïûâàëè â êðîâàòÿõ êàê ùåíêè - äîâîëüíî æàëîñòëèâîå çðåëèùå. ß ðåøèëà âûéòè èç ñïåðòîãî âîçäóõà êîìíàòû, à ïîòîì åùå èç äàâÿùåãî õîëîäà ïîäçåìíîé ãîñòèíîé - è òàê ïîïàëà íàðóæó. Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ïðèñåñòü, è åäèíñòâåííûì âîçìîæíûì ìåñòîì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ýòî áîëåå-ìåíåå êîìôîðòíî, íè÷åãî ñåáå íå íàòåðåâ è íå îòìîðîçèâ , ìíå ïðåäñòàâèëàñü òðèáóíà íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèääè÷à.  
Íåò íè÷åãî áîëåå ïðèÿòíîãî, ÷åì ñåñòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå, çíàÿ, ÷òî íèêòî íå ïîòðåâîæèò, è îá ýòîì ñàìîì îäèíî÷åñòâå äóìàòü, ÷òî-òî âñïîìèíàòü, êîëîòü îðåõè ïàìÿòè ùèïöàìè ñàìîêðèòèêè. Õîòÿ òîãäà ÿ íå íàçûâàëà ïðîöåññ ïåðåæåâûâàíèÿ óìñòâåííîé æâà÷êè òàêèìè âèòèåâàòûìè ýïèòåòàìè. Ïðîñòî öåëåíàïðàâëåííî âäàëáëèâàëà ñåáå, ÷òî íèêîìó íå íóæíà, è íèêòî ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò è ïîëó÷àëà îò ýòîãî êîëîññàëüíîå, âñåîõâàòûâàþùåå, áåçðàçìåðíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå.  
È íàäî æå áûëî åìó ÿâèòüñÿ èìåííî â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ìíå ìåíüøå âñåãî õîòåëîñü êîãî-ëèáî ëèöåçðåòü. Îí îïÿòü óâèäåë, êàê ÿ ïëà÷ó - íåêîòîðûå âåùè íåèçìåííû, îáðå÷åííî ïîäóìàëà ÿ, èñòîðèÿ âñåãäà õîäèò ïî êðóãó... èëè ïî ñïèðàëè.. íå ïîìíþ, ÷òî-òî ñëûøàëà, ïî ÷åìó-òî òàì îíà õîäèò... Îïÿòü ïðåäëîæèë ìíå ïëàòîê, êîòîðûé è íà ýòîò ðàç, íàäî ñêàçàòü, îñîáîé ÷èñòîòîé è ñâåæåñòüþ íå îòëè÷àëñÿ. Ãîâîðèë ãëóïîñòè, ïîëíûé âçäîð. ß ïîñëóøàëà åãî è óëûáíóëàñü: îí ïðèîáîäðèëñÿ, ãîðäî âûäâèíóë âïåðåä ãðóäü è ïîäáîðîäîê - âèäèìî, ðåøèë, ÷òî ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ åãî øóòêè, õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå îí áûë òàê çàáàâåí ëèøü â ýòîì ñëåïîì è òóïîâàòîì ñòðåìëåíèè äîáèòüñÿ îáîæàíèÿ.  
Çà çàâòðàêîâ Òèíà ðàçìàõèâàëà ëîæêîé, çàáðûçãèâàÿ âñåõ îêðóæàþùèõ êàøåé è ðàññêàçûâàëà âñåì äåâ÷îíêàì, êîòîðûå ñîãëàøàëèñü ñëóøàòü, ÷òî Ìàðêóñ â íåå ïî óøè âëþáëåí, è ÷òî ïðèñëàë ëþáîâíîå ïèñüìî. Äæàäå õèõèêàëà, ïðè÷åì äîâîëüíî íåâèííî è âåæëèâî, íî Òèíå-òî áûëî íåâäîìåê, ÷òî ýòî Äæàäå èñïûòûâàëà ïåðî, ïîääåëûâàþùåå ïî÷åðê, à ñîäåðæàíèå ïèñüìà îáãîâàðèâàëîñü â òå÷åíèå ïîëóòîðà ÷àñîâ ñ õîõîòîì è âèçãàìè â íàøåé ñïàëüíå ïðè ó÷àñòèè Ëàìèè ñ òðåòüåãî êóðñà. Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü äàòü Äæàäå õîðîøóþ çàòðåùèíó, íî êàê ðàç â ýòî âðåìÿ ïðèøëè Ëþê è Ñèä, ñåëè ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò ìåíÿ, è äåâî÷êàì ïðèøëîñü çàìîëêíóòü è çàíÿòüñÿ ñâîåé êàøåé.  
À ÿ áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë - ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï êàê ðàç âûìó÷åííî íàìàçûâàë ãðåíêó òîíêèì ñëîåì ìàñëà. ß óëûáíóëàñü åìó, îí êèâíóë â îòâåò. Ïî÷åìó-òî â ýòîò ìîìåíò îí íàïîìíèë ìíå ïàïó è îïÿòü çàõîòåëîñü ïëàêàòü. Ïàïà ïèñàë ìíå ðàç â íåäåëþ, êàê ïî ðàñïèñàíèþ, è ëåòîì ÿ åçäèëà äîìîé. Íî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü, ÷òî-òî ïîâåðíóëîñü áåñïîâîðîòíî, è ñòîÿëî ìåæäó íàìè êàê êèðïè÷íàÿ ñòåíà, óâèòàÿ ÿäîâèòûì ïëþùîì...  
~*~  
Âîïèþùàÿ íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòü - â òîì, ÷òî ñòîëü òàëàíòëèâûé ðåáåíîê âûíóæäåí ó÷èòüñÿ â îäíîì êëàññå ñ áåçäàðÿìè è áîëâàíàìè, êîòîðûå íå îòëè÷àþò æåíüøåíü îò óêðîïà!  
Íî ðàçâå ÿ ìîãó ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü? Ðàçâå ÷òî ÿ ïîìîãó ðàçâèòü åå òàëàíò, çàíèìàÿñü ñ íåé äîïîëíèòåëüíî? Ïîñòàðàþñü íàéòè âðåìÿ. Èíà÷å îí ìîæåò áûòü çàäàâëåí â ñòîëü õðóïêîì è íåñîâåðøåííîì 12-ëåòíåì âîçðàñòå.   
Åé îïðåäåëåííî íå ïîâåçëî ñ îêðóæåíèåì! Èäèîò Ôëèíò êðóòèòñÿ ðÿäîì áåç êîíöà, áåçìîçãëûé áîëâàí... Íå ïîíèìàþ, íà ÷òî îí ïðåòåíäóåò, äåâî÷êå âñåãî äâåíàäöàòü è ïîõîæå, îíà íè ñ êåìíå æåëàåò îáùàòüñÿ òåñíî.  
Òèíà Áðåäôîðä - òîò åùå ôðóêò, ìàìàøà âåðñòàåò "Âåäüìîïîëèòåí", à îòåö - ñòðàøíî ïðîèçíåñòè - çàìåñòèòåëü òðåíåðà "Äðóæíîé Ëóæè"! Îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî óäèâëÿòüñÿ, îòêóäà ó ìèññ Áðåäôîðä òàêèå àìáèöèè ïðè ìîçãå ïèòåêàíòðîïà è âíåøíîñòè ìóðàâüåäà îáûêíîâåííîãî.  
Êòî åùå? Àõ äà, Äæàäå Íàéò. Íå óñòàþ óäèâëÿòüñÿ - êàêîå íåñîîòâåòñòâèå êðàñèâîãî èìåíè è íóëåâûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé ê ó÷åáå. Ñáîðèùå áîëâàíîâ! À Áëå÷ëè è Ìîíòåãþ! Ñåðäöå êðîâüþ îáëèâàåòñÿ, êîãäà ýòè ãðîìèëû ñàäÿòñÿ çà îáåäîì ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò íåå. Êàê æå îíà òåðïèò òàêîå îáùåñòâî? âïðî÷åì, î Âåëèêèé Øîòëàíäåö - íåò, îíà íå òåðïèò. Îíà íà íèõ ïðîñòî íå îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèÿ, ïîòîìó êàê åé ÂÑÅ ÐÀÂÍÎ. Âîò ÷òî ìåíÿ áîëüøå âñåãî áåñïîêîèò - åå çàìûêàíèå â ñåáå. Îíà íå âåðèò â ñîáñòâåííûå ñèëû, óìà íå ïðèëîæó, ïî÷åìó. Ïîñòîÿííàÿ îòðåøåííîñòü, ìîë÷àëèâîñòü, ïåðìàíåíòíàÿ ïîçèöèÿ "íå òðîíü ìåíÿ", ñëåçû áåç ïðè÷èíû. Íå ïåðåíîøó êîãäà ëþäè ïëà÷óò, íåò áîëåå ìåðçêîãî çðåëèùà. Íî åå ñëåçû âûçûâàþò íå îòâðàùåíèå, à æàëîñòü. Òûñÿ÷ó ðàç ãîâîðèë Ýâàíó, ÷òî ýòî èçóðîäóåò åãî äî÷ü - äåðæàòü åå âçàïåðòè, ñêðûâàòü îò âñåãî îêðóæàþùåãî ìèðà, êàê ðåäêóþ äðàãîöåííîñòü, âåäü ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî äåâî÷êó âñå ðàâíî ïðèøëîñü áû îòïðàâèòü â øêîëó. À îí íåèçìåííî îòâå÷àë, ÷òî ñàìûå ïðåêðàñíûå öâåòû âûðàùèâàþò â òåïëèöå. Îäíî çàáûë - ÷òî öâåòîê èç òåïëèöû, ïåðåñàæåííûé â ïîëå, ìîæåò ïîãèáíóòü.  
Âñå îíè - áåçìîçãëûå áîëâàíû!!!!! ÍÅ ÓÑÒÀÞ ÝÒÎ ÏÎÂÒÎÐßÒÜ!  
--  
24 ñåíòÿáðÿ 2 ÷àñà ïîïîëóäíè  
ïðîôåññîð Ñ. Ñíåéï   
  
  
~*~  
Â îêòÿáðå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðåäëîæèë ìíå çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ íèì äîïîëíèòåëüíî. Âåðíåå íå ïðåäëîæèë, à ñêîðåå ïîòðåáîâàë. Êîãäà ÿ ñïðîñèëà ïî÷åìó, îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî, íî òåïåðü-òî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îí ñ÷èòàë ìåíÿ òàëàíòëèâîé è õîòåë ïîìî÷ü ìíå ðåàëèçîâàòü ñåáÿ, õîòåë îáî ìíå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ... Ïðîñòî ïðîôåññîð íèêîãäà íå õâàëèò äðóãèõ ëþäåé âñëóõ, êàê áû õîðîøî îí ê íèì íå îòíîñèëñÿ - òàêàÿ óæ ÷åðòà õàðàêòåðà. Îí ñêîðåå ñúÿçâèò è çàñòàâèò òàêèì îáðàçîì ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ áåçäàðåì è ïîýòîìó âçÿòüñÿ çà çàíÿòèÿ ñ òðîéíîé ñèëîé, ÷åì... Â îáùåì, ÿ ñîãëàñèëàñü, êàê æå èíà÷å? È ñ òåõ ïîð äâà ðàçà â íåäåëþ ÿ ïðèõîäèëà â ïîäçåìåëüå âå÷åðîì è ïîêîðíî ñìåøèâàëà èìáèðü ñ òîë÷åíûì ïàïîðîòíèêîì, ðåçàëà êîðåíü óêðîïà, è èçìåëü÷àëà ñóøåíûõ òàðàêàíîâ... Ìå÷òà îòðàñòèòü äëèííûå êðàñèâûå íîãòè, êàê ó Äæàäå, áûñòðî ñòàëà íåäîñÿãàåìîé - ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè áû ÿ èõ íå îòñòðèãàëà, òî íèêàêîå î÷èùàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå íå ïîìîãëî áû ìíå âû÷èñòèòü èç-ïîä íèõ ãðÿçü.  
Ñ Êðèñîì Ôîóñåòòîì ÿ ïîñëå ýòîãî íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà äî ñàìîãî Ðîæäåñòâà. Èíîãäà îí áðîñëà íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿäû â çàëå, íî êîãäà åãî ïðèíÿëè îòáèâàþùèì â êîìàíäó Ðåéâåíêëî ïî êâèääè÷ó, îí ñëèøêîì óâëåêñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé ïîïóëÿðíîñòüþ, ÷òîáû çàìå÷àòü äåâî÷êó-êîòîðàÿ-âñå-âðåìÿ-ïëà÷åò...  
Ëèøü îäíàæäû, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ðàçäàë íàì ñïèñêè ïðåäìåòîâ ïî âûáîðó íà ñëåäóþùèé ãîä è ÿ óãëóáèëàñü â ðàçìûøëåíèÿ î òîì, ñòîèò ëè õîäèòü ê ýòîé, ïî ñëóõàì, ñîâåðøåííî íåíîðìàëüíîé ïðîôåññîðøå Òðåëîíè, èëè ìîæåò áûòü ïðåäïî÷åñòü èçó÷åíèå ìàãè÷åñêîé ìåäèöèíû, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êòî-òî ñòîèò çà ñïèíîé. Ýòî áûë Êðèñ, íàãëûé è äîâîëüíûé, êîòîðûé ñ èíòåðåñîì ñìîòðåë, êàêèå ïðåäìåòû ÿ ïîìåòèëà ãàëî÷êîé.  
- Áåðè ìàããëîâåäåíèå, - ñêàçàë îí ìíå áåçî âñÿêèõ ïðèâåòñòâèé è ïðåäèñëîâèé, - ß âîò çàïèñàëñÿ, ýòî èíòåðåñíî.  
- Ìàããëîâåäåíèå?!! - ïîñëûøàëñÿ íåãîäóþùèé ãîëîñîê Ëàìèè, - Äà íà êîé ÷åðò åé íóæíû ýòè ïàðøèâûå ìàãëû? Èäè-êà ñâîåé äîðîãîé, óìíèê, áåç òåáÿ ðåøèò.  
Êðèñ íå ñíÿë óëûáêè ñ ëèöà è íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, íî îò ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ñòîëà âñå æå óøåë.  
ß äîæäàëàñü ïîêà Ëàìèÿ ïåðåæóåò ñâîèìè áåëîñíåæíûìè çóáêàìè âòîðóþ ïîðöèþ ÷åðíîãî ïóäèíãà, ìàíåðíî ñíèìåò ñ øåè ñàëôåòêó, è óéäåò âîñâîÿñè, è, ñïðÿòàâ ïåðãàìåíò ïîä ñòîëîì è âîðîâàòî ïðèêðûâàÿ åãî ëàäîøêîé, ÿ ïîìåòèëà ìàããëîâåäåíèå ãàëî÷êîé.  
Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, ÿ âñòðåòèëàñü ñî âçãëÿäîì Òèíû. Îíà âñå âèäåëà. Íî, ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, íå óïðåêíóëà, íå ñêðèâèëàñü îò îòâðàùåíèÿ, à äåìîíñòðàòèâíî äîñòàëà ñâîé, âû÷åðêíóëà ãàäàíèå ïî ðóíàì è òîæå ïîìåòèëà ìàããëîâåäåíèå.  
ß áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ìû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîäðóæèëèñü.  
Òàê âîò, Ðîæäåñòâî... Âñÿ ìîÿ æèçíü øëà ðàçìåðåííî è îäíîîáðàçíî, è êàíèêóëû íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿëè... Íî ýòè - ýòè èçìåíèëè âñþ ìîþ æèçíü ðàç è íàâñåãäà. 


	3. Timere Serpens

III Timere serpens  
Íà Ðîæäåñòâî ÿ âñåãäà ïîëó÷àëà ìíîãî ïîäàðêîâ, ÷àùå âñåãî - áåñïîëåçíûõ è äîðîãèõ áåçäåëóøåê. Òîò ãîä íå áûë èñêëþ÷åíèåì.   
Óòðîì ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå â ïîìåñòüå è íå ñðàçó ñîîáðàçèëà, ãäå íàõîæóñü. Ìåæäó òåì â ïàìÿòè ñìóòíî âñïëûë ïîåçä, ïîòîì - êàê íà âîêçàëå ìåíÿ âñòðåòèëà Áåññè è ñ ïîìîùüþ äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà ìû îòïðàâèëèñü â Ãëàçãî. Ïàïû äîìà íå áûëî. Ìåíÿ íàêîðìèëè îáèëüíûì óæèíîì, êîòîðûé ñîñòîÿë èç èíäåéêè ñ ñûðîì, ìÿñíîãî ïèðîãà, ñóïà èç ñïàðæè è ìîåãî ëþáèìîãî äåñåðòà - ïåðñèêîâ â áåëîì âèíå. Íî ìíå êóñîê â ãîðëî íå ëåç. Î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ïîáûòü ñ ïàïîé, âåäü îí êàçàëñÿ ìíå åäèíñòâåííûì æèâûì è òåïëûì ÷åëîâåêîì â äîìå, à îñòàëüíûå - áåçäóøíûìè êóêëàìè.  
Îæèäàÿ åãî, ÿ âåñü âå÷åð ïðîñèäåëà ó êàìèíà â îãðîìíîì êðåñëå, è, âèäèìî, òàì è çàñíóëà, à ïîòîì äâîðåöêèé îòíåñ ìåíÿ íàâåðõ, â äåòñêóþ.   
Íîãè ìíå ïðèäàâèëà âíóøèòåëüíàÿ ãîðêà ïîäàðêîâ. ß, íå äîëãî äóìàÿ, ïðèíÿëàñü èõ ðàçâîðà÷èâàòü, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ñàìûõ áîëüøèõ è ãðîìîçäêèõ. Íó à áóìàãó, ëåíòû, áàíòèêè è øíóðêè ÿ áðîñàëà íà ïîë...  
Òàì áûëî ìíîãî íîâûõ íàðÿäîâ - êëåò÷àòûé øåðñòÿíîé êîñòþì äâóõ öâåòîâ, êîòîðûå ÿ áîëüøå âñåãî ëþáëþ â ñî÷åòàíèè - òåìíî-áîðäîâîãî è áîëîòíî-çåëåíîãî, äâå íîâûå ìàíòèè íà âûðîñò, ñ óæå âûøèòûì íà íèõ ãåðáîì Ñëèçåðèíà - ïðè÷åì ôîí ãåðáà áûë âûïîëíåí ñåðåáðÿíûìè íèòêàìè, êîòîðûå êàçàëèñü íà îùóïü òîí÷àéøåé ïðîâîëîêîé; ïàðàäíàÿ ìàíòèÿ âèøíåâîãî öâåòà, åùå íåñêîëüêî áëóçîê, þáîê (áðþêè â ñåìüå ìíå íîñèòü íå ïîçâîëÿëîñü), ÷óëêè, òîíêèå êàê ïàóòèíêà, íî çàêîëäîâàííûå, ÷òîáû áûòü íåâåðîÿòíî ïðî÷íûìè. Ïîòîì - êó÷à ñëàäîñòåé, â òîì ÷èñëå ìîèõ ëþáèìûõ ùåðáåòíûõ øàðîâ è ìÿòíûõ ëåäåíöîâ. À òàêæå íîâûé òåëåñêîï ñ 25-êðàòíûì óâåëè÷åíèåì, íåñêîëüêî êíèã, ñðåäè íèõ ñîâñåì íåèíòåðåñíûå ìíå, è òóò æå îòáðîøåííûå â ñòîðîíó "Ëå÷åáíûå çåëüÿ" è "Êàê îáíàðóæèòü è ðàçâèòü â ñåáå ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè: àíèìàãèÿ, òåëåïàòèÿ". Îáå ïðèñëàë ìíå â ïîäàðîê ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Åùå ïàðó - Òèíà, îíè óæå áûëè ïîèíòåðåñíåå: "Êîñìåòè÷åñêèå ÷àðû" è "Óõîä çà íîãòÿìè è âîëîñàìè: äëÿ ëþáÿùåé ñåáÿ âåäüìû (à íèæå áûëà ïðèïèñêà - "à òàêæå ñîâåòû ïî âûâåäåíèþ óñîâ, ïðûùåé, ðîãîâ, áîðîäàâîê, áîðîäû")".  
Ïîòîì ðàçíûå ìåëî÷è, âðîäå çàêîëîê äëÿ âîëîñ (îäíó èç íèõ, óêðàøåííóþ àëåêñàíäðèòîì, ÿ îòëîæèëà â ñòîðîíó, ÷òîáû ïîòîì íàäåòü), ïàðà ïàâëèíüèõ ïåðüåâ äëÿ ïèñüìà... Íó è íàêîíåö, èçíûâàÿ îò óñòàëîñòè, âûçâàííîé òÿæêèì ïðîäåëàííûì òðóäîì, ÿ äîáðàëàñü äî ñàìîé ìàëåíüêîé êîðîáî÷êè - ïîñëåäíåé, â êîòîðîé îáíàðóæèëà óäèâèòåëüíî êðàñèâîå çîëîòîå êîëüöî â âèäå çìåéêè ñ ãëàçàìè-èçóìðóäàìè. Îíà ïîëîæèëà ïðîäîëãîâàòóþ ãîëîâó íà èçîãíóòûé õâîñò, è òàêèì îáðàçîì êàê áóäòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáâèâàëàñü âîêðóã ïàëüöà.   
- Ýòî îò ìåíÿ, - ñêàçàë êòî-òî èç äàëüíåãî óãëà.  
Ïðîñíóâøèñü, ÿ è íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî òàì êòî-òî ñòîÿë èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïðîòèâîïîëîæíãàÿ ÷àñòü êîìíàòû áûëà çàëèòà ÿðêèì ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì, êîòîðûé âðûâàëñÿ ÷åðåç àðêîîáðàçíîå îêíî. Íî ïî ãîëîñó ÿ óçíàëà.  
- Ïàòðèê!!! - çàêðè÷àëà ÿ è, áîñàÿ, âñêî÷èëà ñ ïîñòåëè è áðîñèëàñü áðàòó íà øåþ. Îí êðåïêî îáíÿë ìåíÿ è îòîðâàë îò ïîëà.  
- À òû ñîíÿ, - ñêàçàë îí, ïîñìåèâàÿñü, - ß ïðèåõàë óæå äâà ÷àñà íàçàä.  
Ìîé ñòàðøèé áðàò, Ïàòðèê Þäæèí Íîòò, â òîì ãîäó îòïðàçäíîâàë ñâîå 25-ëåòèå. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ òî÷íî è áåññïîðíî çíàëà î íåì - ýòî òî, ÷òî êîãäà-òî äàâíî îí çàêî÷èë øêîëó ìàãèè Äóðìøòðàíã è òî, ÷òî èç-çà ñâîåé ðàáîòû îí ïðèåçæàåò äîìîé âñåãî íà íåäåëþ-äðóãóþ êàæäûé ãîä. Îá îñòàëüíîì ÿ äàæå íå çàäóìûâàëàñü. Ïàòðèê âñåãäà êàçàëñÿ ìíå ñàìûì êðàñèâûì ìóæ÷èíîé íà ñâåòå... Íåò, ïî÷òè âñåãäà... Âåäü âðåìåíà ìåíÿþòñÿ.  
Åãî âîëîñû öâåòà ìåäè âñåãäà ÿðêî áëåñòåëè è òàê êðàñèâî îáðàìëÿëè ìÿãêîå ëèöî ñ íåìíîãî æåíîïîäîáíûìè, íî èçÿùíûìè ÷åðòàìè. Ãëàçà åãî âñåãäà áûëè âûðàçèòåëüíåå, ÷åì ìèìèêà - åìó íå íóæíî áûëî õìóðèòüñÿ èëè óñìåõàòüñÿ ìóñêóëàìè ëèöà - ãëàçà âñå äåëàëè çà íèõ.   
Îí áûë íåáîëüøîãî ðîñòà, õóäîùàâ, íî î÷åíü ñèëåí - ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëåí, ÷òîá áåç óñèëèé ïîäíÿòü ìåíÿ, äâåíàäöàòèëåòíþþ è ïîêà÷àòü íà ðóêàõ, êàê ìëàäåíöà.  
ß îáõâàòèëà åãî ðóêàìè è íîãàìè, ñëîâíî êëåøíÿìè, è íèêàê íå õîòåëà îòïóñêàòü.  
- Ýé, ãëÿäè, à âåäü ó òåáÿ îñòàëñÿ åùå ïîäàðîê! - ñêàçàë îí ñ òîé æå óñìåøêîé â ãëàçàõ è ÿ âñå-òàêè îòïóñòèëà åãî: äåòñêàÿ æàäíîñòü è ëþáîïûòñòâî ïîáåäèëè.  
- Ãäå?! - ñïðîñèëà ÿ, îçèðàÿñü. Ïàòðèê ïîøàðèë â ñêëàäêàõ îäåÿëà è äîñòàë îòòóäà øåðñòÿíîå êàøíå òåìíî-ñèíåãî öâåòà. ß ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà áðàòà:  
- Ýòî òîæå îò òåáÿ?  
Îí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, ÿâíî íåìíîãî îñêîðáëåííûé - øàðô áûë íå íîâûé, áåç óïàêîâêè è äàæå ÿâíî íå ñëèøêîì ÷èñòûé.  
- Ýòî Àéðè òåáå óòðîì ïðèíåñ. Íå íàäî åãî â îêíî âïóñêàòü, â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç îí òåáå íà ÷èñòóþ êðîâàòü äîõëóþ ìûøü áðîñèò, ÷òîáû ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ.  
Ìåæäó òåì ÿ çàäóì÷èâî âçÿëà øàðô â ðóêè, îùóïàëà åãî è âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ãäå-òî è íà êîì-òî óæå âèäåëà. Ê óäèâëåíèþ áðàòà, ÿ ïîäíåñëà åãî ê íîñó è âäîõíóëà. Îò íåãî ïàõëî ëèìîíîì, âåòðîì, ñíåãîì... È æèâûì ÷åëîâåêîì...  
Ïîõîæå, Àéðè ñîðâàë åãî ñ êîãî-òî è ïðèíåñ ìíå - ïðèíåñ íå ïðîñòî òàê.  
***  
Èñòîðèé ìíîãî... Îíè ïîõîæèå è ðàçíûå... Äæåéêîá áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ðåáåíêîì â ñûòîé áëàãîïîëó÷íîé ñåìüå. Îòåö âëàäåë ïðîäóêòîâîé ëàâêîé, à ìàòü, äîðîäíàÿ æåíùèíà ñ äîáðîäóøíûì ëèöîì, íå îñòàâëÿëà ñûíà íè íà ìèíóòó, è óäåëÿëà åìó âíèìàíèÿ äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì ïîëàãàåòñÿ. Îíà áûëà íåîñïîðèìîé ãëàâîé ñåìüè, âñå äåëàëîñü è ãîâîðèëîñü ïî åå âåëåíèþ, âçãëÿäó è âçìàõó ðóêè. Îòåö ñ íåé ïî÷òè íå ñïîðèë.   
Â øåñòü ëåò â ðóêè Äæåéêîáà âëîæèëè ñêîëüçêóþ ïîëèðîâàííóþ ñêðèïêó è ïðèêàçàëè íàó÷èòüñÿ íà íåé èãðàòü.   
Äæåéêîá íå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó áû, íàïðèìåð, ïàïå íå ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû ñêðèïêà çàèãðàëà ñàìà è èçäàëà, íàêîíåö, êðàñèâóþ ìåëîäèþ â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü òåì îõàì è âèçãàì, êîòîðûå Äæåéêîá âîñïðîèçâîäèë íà èíñòðóìåíòå, èãðàÿ âðó÷íóþ - âåäü ïàëî÷êîé îí ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åùå íå óìåë...  
Îí íåíàâèäåë ýòó ñêðèïêó êàê ñàìîãî çàêëÿòîãî âðàãà è, ñóäÿ ïî çâóêàì, êîòîðûå îíà èçäàâàëà, ñêðèïêà îòâå÷àëà åìó âçàèìíîñòüþ.  
×åðåç äâà ãîäà ìîðîêè ìàìî÷êà íàêîíåö îòêàçàëàñü îò ìûñëè, ÷òî åå ñûí - ïðèðîæäåííûé ãåíèé ìóçûêè è òåïåðü ðóìÿíûé, òîëñòûé, õîëåíûé Äæåéêîá èç âåëèêîãî ìóçûêàíòà äîëæåí áûë ñòàòü âåëèêèì ñïîðòñìåíîì. Âìåñòî ñòðîãîé äàìî÷êè â ïåíñíå, êîòîðàÿ áèëà åãî ïî ðóêàì ëèíåéêîé, â äîì íà÷àë ïðèõîäèòü ãðóáûé è íåîòåñàííûé ïðîñòàê ñ òàêèì æå ãðóáûì è íåîòåñàííûì èìåíåì - Äæîí Ñìèò, è ó÷èë Äæåéêîáà ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå è çàêèäûâàòü êâàôëû â åãî ñëîæåííûå êîëüöîì ðóêè. Êîãäà è ýòî íå äàëîñü Äæåéêîáó, ìàìî÷êà ñïðàâåäëèâî ðåøèëà, ÷òî äåëî â åãî êîìïëåêöèè è ïîñàäèëà ðåáåíêà íà äèåòó: âìåñòî æàðåíîãî ìÿñà, ïèðîæêîâ è êîíôåò - îâîùíîé ñàëàò è îáåçæèðåííûé òâîðîã. ×åðåç ïàðó äíåé òàêîé äèåòû îí ñòðàøíî îçëîáèëñÿ, è îòåö, âçäîõíóâ è ïîä íîñ ïîñåòîâàâ íà ìàìèíû "èäèîòñêèå ìàããëîâñêèå ïðèâû÷êè", íàïîèë Äæåéêîáà âîíþ÷åé ôèîëåòîâîé ãàäîñòüþ, ïðîèçíåñ êàêîå-òî çàêëèíàíèå è ìàëü÷èê ñòðåìèòåëüíî íà÷àë òåðÿòü âåñ.  
Ïîñêîëüêó ó ïàïû â øêîëå ïî êîëäîâñòâó è çåëüÿì âñåãäà áûëè òðîéêè, òî îïûò âûøåë íå ñëèøêîì óäà÷íûé: Äæåéêîá çà êàêèå-òî ïÿòü íåäåëü ïðåâðàòèëñÿ èç ðóìÿíîãî êàðàïóçà â òîùåãî, êîæà äà êîñòè, ïîëóìåðòâåöà ñî âïàëûìè ùåêàìè è ìàëîâûðàçèòåëüíûì ëèöîì.  
Òàêèì îáðàçîì îí îñòàëñÿ íåóêëþæèì è íåñêëàäíûì, õîòÿ óæå è ïî-äðóãîìó. Ìåæäó òåì, ìå÷òîé Äæåéêîáà, êàê ëþáîãî äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èøêè, áûëî ñòàòü ìóñêóëèñòûì, øèðîêîïëå÷èì, âîñõèòèòåëüíûì è ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì ñóïåðãåðîåì. ×òîáû âñå áîÿëèñü è òèõî çàâèäîâàëè.   
Ëþäè ãîâîðÿò - îïàñàéòåñü ñâîèõ æåëàíèé, èáî îíè ìîãóò ñáûòüñÿ. Åãî ìå÷òà òîæå â êàêîì-òî ðîäå ñáûëàñü ñïóñòÿ ìíîãî ëåò, íî çà ñòðàøíóþ öåíó è íà ñàìîì äåëå âðÿä ëè áû Äæåéêîá ðåøèë, ÷òî åãî æåëàíèå ñòàëî ðåàëüíîñòüþ, äàæå åñëè áû âñïîìíèë, î ÷åì îí ìå÷òàë, áóäó÷è ðåáåíêîì...  
Â ïîëîæåííîì âîçðàñòå åãî îïðàâèëè â øêîëó. Îí ó÷èëñÿ âñåãäà ïîñðåäñòâåííî - íå ïëîõî è íå õîðîøî, è íèêàêèì îñîáûìè çàñëóãàìè íå âûäåëÿëñÿ. Ëþáèìàÿ ìàìà ñêó÷àëà ïî íåìó, ðåãóëÿðíî ïðèñûëàë äîìàøíþþ âûïå÷êó è ñëàäîñòè, à îòåö ïèñàë äîëãèå, ñòðîãèå áåññìûñëåííûå íàñòàâëåíèÿ, êîòîðûå Äæåéêîá íå äî êîíöà ïîíèìàë. Îí íå áûë îñîáî îáùèòåëüíûì, íî âñå æå ïîäðóæèëñÿ ñ ïàðîé ñâåðñòíèêîâ, òàêèõ æå ñïîêîéíûõ, òèõèõ, èç òàêèõ æå áëàãîïîëó÷íûõ ñåìåé ñðåäíåãî êëàññà, â òîì ÷èñëå è ñ äåâî÷êîé ïî èìåíè Ìåëèññà, êîòîðóþ âñå íàçûâàëè Ìèññè. Ìèññè íàïîìèíàëà Äæåéêîáà âî âñåõ ïðèâû÷êàõ è ïîâàäêàõ, ñëîâíî ñåñòðà, äàæå âíåøíå: òàêèå æå áåëåñûå âîëîñû, ñâåòëûå ãëàçà è áëåäíàÿ êîæà. Ìèññè áûëà èç ìàããëîâñêîé ñåìüè, íî ó÷èëàñü ëó÷øå Äæåéêîáà è ÷àñòî äàâàëà åìó ñïèñûâàòü. Îí âñåãäà äåëèëñÿ ñ íåé ñëàäîñòÿìè èç äîìà.   
Îäíàæäû îíè øëè ïî êîðèäîðó íà óðîê çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë. Äæåéêîá íåñ äâå ñóìêè ñ êíèãàìè - ñâîþ è Ìèññè. Òîëüêî ÷òî çà îáåäîì îíà ñêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî îí ëó÷øèé äðóã, êîòîðûé ó íåå êîãäà-ëèáî áûë, è Äæåéêîá áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ.   
- Íó è íó, ñïèðàõåäà, äàæå îò òåáÿ íå îæèäàë - òàñêàòü âåùè÷êè ýòîé ãðÿçíîêðîâêè! Åñëè óæ óñòðàèâàåøüñÿ â ñëóãè, òî ïîèùè ñåáå áîëåå çíàòíóþ ñåìüþ. Òèïà ìîåé. Ìíå êàê ðàç íóæåí êòî-íèáóäü, êòî áóäåò íà÷èùàòü ìíå áîòèíêè, - ðàçäàëñÿ íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ ïîçàäè íèõ.  
Äæåéêîá ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà îáèä÷èêà, êîòîðîãî óæå óçíàë ïî ãîëîñó. Òî áûë Ýâàí, ðîñëûé è ñèëüíûé ñåìèêëàññíèê, ïðåôåêò ôàêóëüòåòà Ñëèçåðèí. Îí íèêîãäà íå óïóñêàë ñëó÷àÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä äåòüìè èç ïðîñòûõ ñåìåé, ïîêè÷èòüñÿ ñâîèì "çíàòíûì" ïðîèñõîæäåíèåì. Áîëüøå âñåõ îí íåíàâèäåë ìàãëîâ è èõ äåòåé, êîòîðûå âîëåé ñëó÷àÿ îáíàðóæèëè â ñåáå ìàãè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè è îêàçàëèñü â Øêîëå Âîëøåáíèêîâ.  
Ìèññè äåðíóëà Äæåéêîáà çà ðóêàâ, - ìîë, èäåì, íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ, íî Äæåéêîá íå ìîã îòîðâàòü âçãëÿäà îò íàãëîé ñàìîäîâîëüíîé ôèçèîíîìèè Ýâàíà. Îí íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñæàë êóëàêè. Ýâàí, ìåæäó òåì, ïðîäîëæàë ãîâîðèòü ãàäîñòè, è ðÿäîì ñòîÿëà åãî ïîäðóæêà è õèõèêàëà, è ñìîòðåëà åìó â ðîò.  
- ×òî óñòàâèëñÿ? Õî÷åøü î çàðïëàòå ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ? Íó òåáå íà æðà÷êó õâàòèò, ìîæåò ïîòîëñòååøü íà ïàðó êèëîãðàìì, à? À òî âåòåðîê ïîäóåò, âåäü óíåñåò æå òåáÿ, ñïèðàõåäà.  
Äæåéêîá, íå âïîëíå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò, ðâàíóëñÿ âïåðåä, è ðóêàâ ìàíòèè, çà êîòîðûé åãî ïûòàëàñü óäåðæàòü Ìèññè, çàòðåùàë è ïîðâàëñÿ. Ýâàí áûë íà ïÿòü ëåò ñòàðøå íåãî è â äâà ðàçà ñèëüíåå, íî ïîñêîëüêó óäàð áûë íåîæèäàííûì è ïðèøåëñÿ àêêóðàò â æèâîò, Ýâàí íå óñïåë ñðåàãèðîâàòü è ïîâàëèëñÿ íà çåìëþ. Åãî ïîäðóæêà çàâèçæàëà, Ìèññè æå ñòîÿëà, îòêðûâ ðîò è çàæàâ âî âñå åùå ïðîòÿíóòîé âïåðåä ðóêå êóñîê ÷åðíîé ó÷åíè÷åñêîé ìàíòèè. Äæåéêîá ñåë íà ñâîåãî ïðîòèâíèêà ñâåðõó è ïðèíÿëñÿ íàíîñèòü åìó óäàð çà óäàðîì, ïî ëèöó, ïî øåå, â ãðóäü, íå ðàçáèðàÿ êóäà áüåò. Âïîñëåäñòâèè íèêòî äðóãîé, íè îí ñàì íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü, îòêóäà âçÿëàñü òàêàÿ íåâåðîÿòíàÿ ÿðîñòü â òàêîì ñïîêîéíîì ÷åëîâåêå êàê îí. Òîëüêî ïîëîóìíàÿ ìîëîäàÿ ó÷èòåëüíèöà ïî ïðåäñêàçàíèÿì îáúÿâèëà ñâîèì ó÷åíèêàì íà çàíÿòèè ÷òî, äåñêàòü, "íåñ÷àñòíîìó Äæåéêîáó áûë äàðîâàí çíàê ñâûøå".   
Â îáùåì-òî, êîãäà Ýâàí íàêîíåö ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ îò ïåðâîãî øîêà è ïîïûòàëñÿ äàòü ñäà÷è, óæå ñáåæàëèñü íà âèçã ó÷èòåëÿ è ðàñòàùèëè èõ. Îáà áûëè ïîêðûòû êðîâüþ - êðîâüþ Ýâàíà. Äæåéêîá íå ïîëó÷èë òîëêîì íè îäíîãî óäàðà è íå çàðàáîòàë íè îäíîé ññàäèíû. Îáîèì íàçíà÷èëè èñïðàâèòåëüíûå ðàáîòû è ñ èõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ ñíÿëè ïî 100 î÷êîâ.  
Ýòî, ïîæàëóé, áûëî åäèíñòâåííûì èç ðÿäà âîí âûõîäÿùèì ñîáûòèåì, çà âñþ øêîëüíóþ æèçíü Äæåéêîáà. Îêîí÷èâ øêîëó, îí íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîìîãàë ñòàðåþùåìó îòöó â ëàâêå, è âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ìàìà óãîâàðèâàëà åãî èñòðàòèòü òî, ÷òî îíè ñêîïèëè äëÿ íåãî â ïîäàðîê è ïîåõàòü â ïóòåøåñòâèå.  
Îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî áóäåò î÷åíü ñ÷àñòëèâà, åñëè Äæåéêîá ñäåëàåò ÷òî-òî ñåáå â ðàäîñòü, âåäü îí - åå åäèíñòâåííîå ëþáèìîå ñóùåñòâî íà ñâåòå! Îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ è ïîåõàë â äîëãîå ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî Åâðîïå...   
Ìàòü ïèñàëà åìó òðîãàòåëüíûå ïèñüìà, ïðîäîëæàëà ïðèñûëàòü äîìàøíþþ âûïå÷êó... Îòåö âñå òàê æå íàñòàâëÿë. Â îäíîì èç ïèñåì, êîòîðîå ñîâà áðîñèëà åìó ïðÿìî â ñóï, êîãäà îí ñèäåë â êàôå â öåíòðå Àìñòåðäàìà è ñïîêîéíî îáåäàë, ìàìà, ñëåäóÿ ñâîåìó îáû÷íîìó ñòèëþ, êàê áû ìåæäó ïðî÷èì ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí ïîñêîðåå âåðíóëñÿ - âåäü òåïåðü íàñòàëè íåñïîêîéíûå âðåìåíà, îáúÿâèëñÿ êàêîé-òî òåìíûé ìàã, ïóãàþùèé íàðîä è ãðîçÿùèé âñåì íó ïðîñòî ïîëíûì óíè÷òîæåíèåì! È ÷òî ñàìûå ïóãëèâûå äàæå áîÿòñÿ íàçûâàòü åãî èìÿ. Íî êîíå÷íî, ìèíèñòåðñêèå àâðîðû òî÷íî ïîéìàþò è íàêàæóò åãî ïî çàñëóãàì... Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî ìàìà ÷åãî-òî íå äîãîâàðèâàåò è, îùóùàÿ ñìóòíóþ òðåâîãó, îí îòïðàâèëñÿ äîìîé íà ïîåçäå, ïî äîðîãå ñäåëàâ êðþê è çàåõàâ ê Ìèññè â Ýäèíáóðã. Îí íå ïðåäóïðåäèë î òî÷íîì âðåìåíè ïðèåçäà, õîòåë ñäåëàòü ñþðïðèç. Äîìà ÿðêî è ïðèâåòñòâåííî ãîðåëè âñå îêíà, è ìîëîäîé è çàãîðåëûé Äæåéêîá ëåãêîé ïîõîäêîé ïîäîøåë ê íåìó è ñ óëûáêîé îòêðûë íåçàïåðòóþ äâåðü...  
Ìàìà ëåæàëà â ïðèõîæåé, îòêðûâ ðîò â íåìîì êðèêå, è åå òó÷íîå òåëî â öâåòàñòîì õàëàòå íååñòåñòâåííî èçîãíóëîñü. Èç êîðèäîðà âèäíåëàñü íîãà, òîð÷àùàÿ èç äâåðè êóõíè, îáóòàÿ â äîìàøíèé òàïîê è çíàêîìûå ñïîðòèâíûå øòàíû... Äæåéêîá çàñòûë íà ïîðîãå, ïî÷åìó-òî ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî ìàìà ñäåëàëà âîñêîâóþ êóêëó - êîïèþ ñàìîé ñåáÿ - è ïîëîæèëà åå â êîðèäîðå.  
Êîãäà ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ê íåé ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íå âîñê, Äæåéêîá çàòðÿññÿ - ìàìà ìåðòâà. Îí íå ñòàë ïðîâåðÿòü, ÷òî ñ îòöîì, âìåñòî ýòîãî, îòáðîñèâ êóäà-òî â ïîòåìêè ïðèõîæåé ÷åìîäàí, îí áðîñèëñÿ íà óëèöó, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà ãîëîâó è ïûòàÿñü óíÿòü äðîæü, êîòîðàÿ òðÿñëà åãî êàê íàïðóæèíåííîãî. Çàäûõàÿñü, îí ïîâàëèëñÿ íà êîëåíè ïåðåä äîìîì è òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèë ñòðàííîå çåëåíîå îáëàêî, êîòîðîå ïîâèñëî â àêêóðàò íàä ïåòóøêîì, óêðàøàâøèì áëåñòÿùóþ êðûøó - â ýòîì îáëà÷êå åìó ïîìåðåùèëñÿ ÷åðåï ñ âûïîëçàþùåé èç íåãî çìååé. Çàêðè÷àâ îò óæàñà, îí óïàë íà çåìëþ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñòðàøíûé, íåïîíÿòíûé, ïàíè÷åñêèé ñòðàõ ïåðåä ñâîèì âèäåíèåì...  
Â ïîëîâèíå äåâÿòîãî óòðà, êîãäà ïî÷òè íèêòî èç ñîòðóäíèêîâ åùå íå ïðèøåë íà ðàáîòó, è â ïîìåùåíèè ñòîÿëà ñîííàÿ òèøèíà, â äâåðÿõ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ïîÿâèëñÿ ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê.  
Ïîä åãî âîäÿíèñòûìè, íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèìè ãëàçàìè çàëåãëè ñèíèå êðóãè, ñâåòëûå âîëîñû ñâàëÿëèñü, îäåæäà âûãëÿäåëà íåîïðÿòíî.  
Äåæóðíûé ìàã, ñèäåâøèé â ïðèåìíîé âíèçó è óíûëî ïîìåøèâàâøèé ñâîé óòðåííèé êîôå, çåâíóë è ïîñìîòðåë íà âèçèòåðà áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà.  
- Âû ê êîìó? - èíäèôôåðåíòíî ñïðîñèë îí.  
Þíîøà ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä è îáëîêîòèëñÿ ðóêàìè î ñòîë, íàæàâ íà íåãî ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî íîæêè æàëîáíî ñêðèïíóëè.  
- ß ïðèøåë ó÷èòüñÿ íà àâðîðà, - âûäîõíóë îí â ëèöî äåæóðíîìó.  
Ìàã ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ëèáî îñëûøàëñÿ - íó ÷òî æ, âîñïðèÿòèå ïîñëå áåññîííîé íî÷è íå áîã âåñòü êàêîå, èëè ÷òî íàä íèì øóòÿò, èëè ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ñîøåë ñ óìà - ñóäÿ ïî åãî æóòêîìó âèäó, òàê îíî è åñòü.  
- ×òî òû ñêàçàë?  
- ß ïðèøåë ó÷èòüñÿ íà àâðîðà, - ïîâòîðèë þíîøà òâåðäî, íè íà éîòó íå èçìåíèâ ãðîìêîñòè ñâîåãî ãîëîñà è èíòîíàöèè.  
Òåïåðü ìàã ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ æàëîñòüþ, è ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî.  
- Ìàëü÷èê, òû áû...  
- Êòî òàì, Áåííè? - ðÿâêíóë ãîëîñ îòêóäà-òî ñçàäè. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó îòòóäà ïîêàçàëàñü ñíà÷àëà ãîëîâà, à ïîòîì è ÷åëîâåê öåëèêîì, âûñîêèé, ñìóãëûé, ñ äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè.  
- Ýýý, Àëàñòîð, äà òóò ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê àâðîðîì õî÷åò ñòàòü, - ìàõíóë ðóêîé äåæóðíûé.  
- Íó-íó, - îòîçâàëñÿ ñìóãëûé, îöåíèâàþùå îãëÿäûâàÿ þíîøó, - Ýòî ê íàì. Äà. À çîâóò òåáÿ êàê?  
Ìàëü÷èê ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ îòîçâàëñÿ, è ïðîèçíåñ ñâîå èìÿ òâåðäî è áåç çàïèíêè:  
- Äæåéêîá, ñýð. Äæåéêîá Ôîóñåòò.   
***  
Ìû îáåäàëè âäâîåì ñ Ïàòðèêîì - ïàïà íå ïðèåõàë. Âïðî÷åì, òîëüêî ÿ áûëà ðàññòðîåíà ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó - áðàò ñêîðåå äîâîëåí. Ó íåãî ñ ïàïîé âñåãäà áûëè íàòÿíóòûå îòíîøåíèÿ, òàê ÿ ñ÷èòàëà òîãäà. Ïàòðèê áûë ñûíîì ìàìû îò ïåðâîãî áðàêà, ìàìà áûëà ñòàðøå ïàïû - ïðàâäà íå çíàþ íà ñêîëüêî. Äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê ÿ ìîãëà áûòü íàñòîëüêî íå ïðîçîðëèâîé è ãëóïîé, ÷òîáû íå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî âîâñå íå íàòÿíóòûå îòíîøåíèÿ, à îòêðûòàÿ íåíàâèñòü. Ïàòðèê íåíàâèäåë åãî çà òî, ÷åãî ïàïà ìîæåò áûòü è íå ñîâåðøàë - òåïåðü íèêòî íå ìîæåò íè ïîäòâåðäèòü ýòîãî, íè îïðîâåðãíóòü. Ïîñëå îáåäà ìû ïîøëè ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ â çàñíåæåííûé ñàä; â åãî äàëüíåì óãëó áûëà òåïëèöà, ãäå âûðàùèâàëèñü ðàçíûå ñîðòà ðîç. Ýòîé òåïëèöåé çàíèìàëàñü äî÷ü ìîåé íÿíüêè Áåññè, ãîðíè÷íàÿ Ëèäà, â îñíîâíîì ñåáå â óäîâîëüñòâèå. ß íå ëþáèëà ðîçû: ñêîëüêî ñåáÿ ïîìíþ, îáîæàëà òîëüêî íàðöèññû.  
Ïàòðèê ìîë÷àë; îí òî è äåëî ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê òîìó èëè èíîìó öâåòêó ñâîèìè äëèííûìè òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè è íàêëîíÿë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû âäîõíóòü çàïàõ, ïðèêðûâàÿ âåêè, ðîíÿÿ ðûæåâàòûå äåâè÷üè ðåñíèöû íà òåïëûå ùåêè. Êàçàëîñü, îí ñòàðàåòñÿ î ÷åì-òî çàáûòü.  
- Òâîé ïîäàðîê çàêîëäîâàí? - ñïðîñèëà ÿ òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñïðîñèòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ïîñêîëüêó çíàëà, ÷òî êîëüöî íå ìîæåò áûòü íå çàêîëäîâàíî, âåäü ñóùåñòâóåò ñòàíäàðòíûé íàáîð çàêëèíàíèé äëÿ þâåëèðíûõ óêðàøåíèé: çàêëÿòüå çàùèòû îò ïåðåëîìà, îáåðåã îò ñãëàçà, êîñìåòè÷åñêèå çàêëÿòüÿ… Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî.  
- Îïàñàéñÿ çìåè íàñòîÿùåé, - êîðîòêî è íåïîíÿòíî îòâåòèë Ïàòðèê, íå ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ, ìíå ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå.   
- Òåáå ÷òî - íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ îáåä?  
- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - îòîçâàëñÿ îí íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåííî, è ïîñìîòðåë ÷åðåç ñòåêëÿííóþ ñòåíó òåïëèöû, êàê ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, íà âîðîòà ïîìåñòüÿ.  
- À ãäå òû ðàáîòàåøü? - íå óíèìàëàñü ÿ. Áðàò íàãðàäèë ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé ìîã îçíà÷àòü ëèøü îäíî - èëè òû çàìîë÷èøü, èëè ÿ òåáå ÷òî-òî îòøëåïàþ.  
Õîòÿ êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà ãäå îí ðàáîòàë, áûëî ëè ìíå äî ýòîãî äåëî… Äàæå åñëè áû ÿ óçíàëà, ðàçâå ýòî ìîãëî áû èçìåíèòü ìîå îòíîøåíèå ê íåìó òîãäà?  
***  
  
Âå÷åðîì, ïîíèêøàÿ è ðàññòðîåííàÿ, ÿ ñïðÿòàëàñü â âàííîé, íî äâåðü íå çàïåðëà â íàäåæäå íà òî, ÷òî áðàò ïðèäåò óòåøàòü è æàëåòü ìåíÿ.  
Ó ìåíÿ áûëà îòäåëüíàÿ âàííàÿ êîìíàòà, ñìåæíàÿ ñ äåòñêîé. Îíà íàïîìèíàëà ïîäâîäíîå öàðñòâî - âûïóêëûå âîäîðîñëè è ðóñàëêè íà ìðàìîðíûõ ñòåíàõ äâèãàëèñü, êîëûõàëèñü, à êîãäà áàññåéí íàïîëíÿëñÿ âîäîé, ïîä åå ïîâåðõíîñòüþ ïîÿâëÿëèñü ïðèçðà÷íûå ìîðñêèå êîíüêè è ðàçíîöâåòíûå ðûáêè, ðàñêðûâàëèñü áóòîíû îãðîìíûõ ÿðêî-êðàñíûõ öâåòîâ ñ ìÿñèñòûìè ëåïåñòêàìè...  
Ê âå÷åðó íàäåæäà óâèäåòü ïàïó è ïðîâåñòè ñ íèì Ðîæäåñòâî óæå ïî÷òè èññÿêëà. ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïðèâû÷íî îçëîáëåííîé, ðàçäðàæåííîé, áóäòî ÿ - îäíà ñïëîøíàÿ ÿçâà. Ðóêè ñ îñòåðâåíåíèåì äðàëè âîëîñû ùåòêîé. Êëàöàÿ çóáàìè è õìóðÿñü ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî. Äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà ìîãëî íàïóãàòü äî ñìåðòè òî, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà, íî ÿ äàæå íå âçäðîãíóëà: ìîè ãëàçà îêðóãëèëèñü, ñ âåê èñ÷åçëè ðåñíèöû, ãëàçíûå ÿáëîêè îêêóïèðîâàëè âñþ òåððèòîðèþ áåëêà, à çðà÷êè âûòÿíóëèñü, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü èç êðóãëûõ â ïðîäîëãîâàòûå, ïðèíÿâ ðîìáîâèäíóþ ôîðìó. Èçî ðòà ïîêàçàëñÿ äëèííûé òîíêèé ðàññå÷åííûé íàäâîå ÿçûê... È... ß íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìîðãíóëà, îòãîíÿÿ âèäåíèå, è îíî èñ÷åçëî...   
Íî âîò òåïåðü ïîÿâèëñÿ ñòðàõ. Ñëîìÿ ãîëîâó, êàê áûëà â ðóáàøêå è áåç þáêè, ÿ áðîñèëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, íà õîäó êèäàÿ â ñòîðîíó ùåòêó è øàðÿ ïî ñòîëèêó â ïîèñêàõ çàêîëêè - òîé, ÷òî ÿ îòëîæèëà êîãäà ðàçáèðàëà ïîäàðêè, ÷òîáû íàäåòü ïîòîì. Íå íàøëà. Ñòðàííî, âåäü îíà áûëà òàì. È Àéðè ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå, òåïåðü åãî òîæå íå áûëî.  
Âîëîñû ïàäàëè ìíå íà ãëàçà, êîãäà ÿ íåñëàñü â ãîñòèíóþ. Ïàòðèê ñèäåë â êðåñëå è ñ êåì-òî ðàçãîâàðèâàë. Ýòîò êòî-òî ñòîÿë ó ïîòóõøåãî êàìèíà, è ÷òî-òî ñäåðæàííî îáúÿñíÿë, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Ñåðäöå çàìåðëî: ïàïà! Âûñîêèé, ÷åðíîâîëîñûé, â òåìíîé ìàíòèè - êàê ðàç îí âñåãäà íîñèò òàêèå. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû áðîñèòüñÿ íà Ïàòðèêà è çàêðè÷àòü ñ ïàíèêîé â ãîëîñå: êàê òû çàêîëäîâàë êîëüöî?!!!!! - ÿ ÷óòü íå ðàçðûäàëàñü îò ñ÷àñòüÿ è áðîñèëàñü ê îòöó, "Ïàïà, òû ïðèåõàë!!!" Ïàïà!!!" íî íà ïîëïóòè îñòàíîâèëàñü - åìó íà ëèöî óïàë òóñêëûé ñâåò è ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îáîçíàëàñü. Ñ áðàòîì ãîâîðèë íå ïàïà - ýòî áûë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. 


	4. Melioribus utire fatis

IV. Melioribus utire fatis   
Îí çàìîë÷àë è ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, ëèöî åãî ïðèîáðåëî ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå - íåïðèâû÷íî òðîãàòåëüíîå è ðàññåÿííîå.   
- À ãäå ïàïà? - äî ÷åãî æå ãëóïàÿ ôðàçà ñîðâàëàñü ñ ìîèõ ãóá; íàñêîëüêî ãëóïàÿ, íàñòîëüêî è åñòåñòâåííàÿ.  
Ìíå íå îòâåòèëè.   
Çàøëà Áåññè è ïðèãëàñèëà âñåõ ê ñòîëó, íå ïðåìèíóâ ïîãðîçèòü ìíå ïàëüöåì çà ìîé áåññòûäíûé "íàðÿä", âåðíåå åãî îòñóòñòâèå.  
- Þíîé ìèññ - îäåòüñÿ è ïðè÷åñàòüñÿ! - ôûðêíóëà îíà.  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñïðîñèòü ó ïðîôåññîðà, ÷òî îí äåëàåò â íàøåì äîìå, êîãäà îí ïðèåõàë, çà÷åì, è ïî÷åìó ïðîâîäèò Ðîæäåñòâî íå ñ ñåìüåé, à òàêæå ðàñõâàëèòü åãî ïîäàðêè (êîòîðûå, äàæå íå óñïåâ õîòü ðàç õðóñòíóòü íîâåíüêèì êîðåøêîì, îñòàëèñü íà ñàìîé âåðõíåé êíèæíîé ïîëêå ÷òîáû ðàññûïàòüñÿ â ïðàõ) - âñå ýòî ìîæíî îòëîæèòü íà ïîòîì. Ñïåøèòü áûëî íåêóäà è åñòü ìíå íå õîòåëîñü. Äàæå ïåðñèêîâ.  
Ãäå ýòà ÷åðòîâà çàêîëêà, àâãóð åé â óõî êðèêíè?! Ðóêà óæå çàòåêëà, è ÿ ñæèìàëà ñîáðàííûå â êîíñêèé õâîñò âîëîñû èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë. Ïîïûòàëàñü ïîìåíÿòü ðóêó, íî ïàðà ïðÿäåé âûñêîëüçíóëà - íó âîò, òåïåðü îïÿòü ïðè÷åñûâàòüñÿ. Êàê æàëü, ÷òî íå íàøëà ýòó çàêîëêó, îíà ìíå òàê ïîäõîäèëà! Âçÿëà íàóãàä èç ìíîæåñòâà äðóãèõ.  
Ñòîëîâàâøèåñÿ, êàê ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ìåíÿ íå äîæèäàëèñü. Îäíàêî ñåâ çà ñòîë è áðîñèâ âûðàçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä íà Ïàòðèêà, êîòîðûé, íàïÿëèâ íà ãîëîâó øóòîâñêîé êîëïàê ñ ìèøóðîé, ÷àâêàÿ, ðàçäèðàë çóáàìè èíäþøà÷üþ íîãó, ÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ê åäå åùå íå ïðèêàñàëñÿ. Ïîõîæå, Ïàòðèê óæå óñïåë èñïîðòèòü åìó àïïåòèò ñâîåé íåàêêóðàòíîñòüþ, èëè îí æäàë ìåíÿ?  
- Ñåëåíà! - ãàðêíóëà Áåññè, ñòîÿ èñòóêàíîì çà ìîåé ñïèíîé, è ÿ ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè îùóòèëà, êàê îíà ìàíåðíî ñêðèâèëàñü îò ñòûäà. Íó ÿñíî, çà ãîñòåì íàäî ïîóõàæèâàòü, ÿ è ñàìà ìîãëà áû ñîîáðàçèòü! È íà êîé äðàêîí â ýòîì äîìå ñëóãè?! ß ïîëîæèëà ïðîôåññîðó íà òàðåëêó êóñîê ïóäèíãà, ëîìîòü ïå÷åíîé òûêâû, êàðòîôåëüíûé ñàëàò. Ïîòÿíóëàñü ê áëþäó ñ èíäåéêîé…  
- Îñòàâüòå âòîðóþ ëàïêó äëÿ áðàòà, ìèññ Íîòò, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñ ìÿãêîé óñìåøêîé íà òîíêèõ ãóáàõ, - Ïîõîæå, åìó î÷åíü íðàâèòñÿ îáãëàäûâàòü êîíå÷íîñòè.   
Ïàòðèê ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëñÿ ìî÷åíîé êëþêâîé, à ÿ åëå ñäåðæàëàñü, ÷òîá íå ïðûñíóòü, êîãäà îòðåçàëà êóñîê ãðóäêè äëÿ ïðîôåññîðà.  
- Ýýý… õììì… ñýð, - ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ Ïàòðèê, - ×åì îáÿçàíû âàøåìó ïðèåçäó?  
- Áóäòî òû íå çíàåøü, - îòîçâàëñÿ îí ñóðîâî è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, - âïðî÷åì íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòîò âèçèò íàñòîëüêî óòîìèòåëåí, íàñêîëüêî ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä.  
- À êàê æå Âàøà ñåìüÿ, ñýð? - íå óäåðæàëàñü ÿ îò ìó÷èâøåãî ìåíÿ âîïðîñà.  
Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèë âèëêó íà ïîëïóòè êî ðòó è ïðîöåäèë íåõîòÿ:  
- ß æèâó îäèí.  
×åðòîâñêè íå ðîæäåñòâåíñêàÿ áåñåäà ïîëó÷àëàñü. Äàæå êîãäà Ïàòðèê èçâèíèëñÿ è, âçÿâ ñèãàðó èç êîðîáêè íà êðàþ ñòîëà, óíåñ ñâîå îçëîáëåííîå ëèöî âîí èç çàëà, ÿ ñåáÿ ëåã÷å íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà.  
- Ñïàñèáî çà ïîäàðêè, ñýð.  
- Îíè âàì íå ïîíðàâèëèñü è Âû âðÿä ëè ïîêà ê íèì ïðèòðîíåòåñü, ÷òî æàëü, - áåçæàëîñòíî êîíñòàòèðîâàë ïðîôåññîð, ñâîðà÷èâàÿ ëüíÿíóþ ñàëôåòêó, è ÿ ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó. Ïî÷åìó îí âñåãäà òàê ñóðîâ? È îòêóäà îí âñå çíàåò?!  
- Âû ìàëî åäèòå, ìèññ, - øåïíóëà Áåññè. Êàê ìíå ñòàëî ñòûäíî ïåðåä ïðîôåññîðîì!  
ß øèêíóëà íà íåå êàê çìåÿ, è ïîêà íÿíüêà ëîâèëà âîçäóõ ðòîì îò ïîäîáíîé íàãëîñòè è ïîäáèðàëà ïîäõîäÿùèå ðóãàòåëüñòâà, ÿ âñòàëà èç-çà ñòîëà. Ïðîôåññîð òîæå íåìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ.  
- Íî âñå æå… - íà÷àëà ÿ ïîñëå íåëîâêîé ïàóçû.  
- Ýâàí íå ïðèåäåò ñåãîäíÿ, ÿ î÷åíü ñîæàëåþ, - ïåðåáèë ìåíÿ Ñíåéï è áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí íå ñîæàëååò íè êàïëè.… "Íåò, îí òî÷íî çíàåò ÂÑÅ!" - ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå îòäîõíóòü? Óæå ïîçäíî. Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî Ðîæäåñòâà.   
Òðåáîâàíèå - íå ïðåäëîæåíèå, íå ïðîñüáà. ß ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ñèëüíî ðàçîçëèëàñü, îñîáåííî íà ñàìó ñåáÿ. Ïðèñåëà â èçÿùíîì êíèêñåíå è óøëà â êîìíàòó. ×òî æå ìîæíî ñäåëàòü òàêîãî ìåðçîïàêîñòíîãî? ß ñíÿëà òóôëè è áîñûì áåñøóìíûì ïðèâèäåíèåì ñïóñòèëàñü â ãîñòèíóþ, íåïîíÿòíî çà÷åì ïðèõâàòèâ ñ ñîáîé âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Êàìèí ãîðåë è îêîëî íåãî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè.   
- …Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà. Òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî òåáå 12 ëåò, à íå òâîåé ñåñòðå!   
- Âåëèêèé øîòëàíäåö.… Ýòî æå ïðîñòî áåçäåëóøêà! Äåâî÷êè ëþáÿò óêðàøåíèÿ, - âûïóñòèë äûì èçî ðòà.  
- Òû ïðèíèìàåøü ìåíÿ çà èäèîòà! Ãäå Ýâàí? Òû âåäü çíàåøü ýòî! Ìèíèñòåðñêèå èùåéêè ïðîíþõèâàþò âñåõ êîãî ïîäîçðåâàëè õîòü ìèíóòó! ÌÎÉ äîì óæå ïåðåâåðíóò ââåðõ äíîì ïîä áëàãîñòíûìè ïðåäëîãàìè. À åñëè îíè îáíàðóæàò? Ïàòðèê, åñëè íàéäóò, òû - ÒÛ õîòü ñåêóíäó ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì?! - óäàðèë êóëàêîì îá òâåðäîå.  
- ß íå ïîíèìàþ çà÷åì èì ýòî… - ñêðèï ñòóëà, íà êîòîðîì ðàñêà÷èâàþòñÿ êàê íà êà÷åëÿõ…  
- Ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà, ñûí Ïîòòåðà, îí èäåò â øêîëó â áóäóùåì ãîäó. Õîòÿò óáåðå÷ü ñâîå äðàãîöåííîå èñêîïàåìîå. Ìîæåò, îí âíóøàåò ýòèì ïðîñòàêàì íàäåæäó, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò ñîõðàíèòü ñâîè æàëêèå øêóðû â áåçîïàñíîñòè.  
- Ñåâåðóñ, íå ðàçìàõèâàé ðóêàìè, ýòî íå òâîé ñòèëü… - ñäåðæàííûé ñìåõ.  
- Ùåíîê! Ïîìîë÷è! - êàê áóäòî ñàìîìó ñåáå, - Îí ñïðÿòàë ãîëîâó â ïåñîê êàê ñòðàóñ, îí ñáåæàë, ÷òîáû â ñëó÷àå ÷åãî îòâåòñòâåííîñòü ïàëà íà äî÷ü, - Øóì îòîäâèãàåìîãî íà êðåñëà.  
- Íà ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ! Ýâàí õî÷åò èçíè÷òîæèòü ìåíÿ. À ñ íåé îíè íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàþò, îíè æå íå ïîëíîå îòðîäüå.  
- Èì äî ýòîãî íåäàëåêî.  
- Íî ñî ìíîé íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ îáî âñåì ïîçàáîòèëñÿ. Ëàáîðàòîðèþ îíè íå íàéäóò, ñåéô òîæå. Òåì áîëåå ÷òî ñîäåðæèìîå ñåéôà òåïåðü òàì, ãäå åãî áóäóò èñêàòü ìåíüøå âñåãî - íà ñàìîì âèäíîì ìåñòå.  
- Îí òåáÿ, à òû åå?  
- ×òî çà ÷óøü! ß ëþáëþ Ñåëåíó è õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îíà áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà! Îíà ìîÿ ñåñòðà â êîíöå-òî êîíöîâ! Ñàìûé áëèçêèé ÷å…  
- Êàê ìîæíî ñàìîìó áëèçêîìó ÷åëîâåêó äàðèòü çëî, Ïàòðèê Íîòò?!  
- Ïàòðèê Ìàëèñ! Ìíå íå íóæíà ôàìèëèÿ óáëþäêà! Òû íå ïîíÿë…  
- ß âñå ïîíÿë! È çàòêíè-êà ëó÷øå ãëîòêó, ëèöåìåð! Ïîêà ÿ íå ïðèæåã åå òâîåé ñèãàðîé.   
Ãðîõîò çàõëîïûâàåìîé äâåðè. Âçäîõ.  
Âçäîõ.  
Òèøèíà.  
Íîãè çàêî÷åíåëè.  
Ïàïà - ñïðÿòàëñÿ?! Ñáåæàë?! Îò êîãî, êóäà, çà÷åì? À êàê æå ÿ? Çà÷åì ïðîôåññîð íàçûâàåò Ïàòðèêà ëèöåìåðîì è ùåíêîì è ãîâîðèò, ÷òî îí äàðèò ìíå çëî? Ïàòðèê äàðèò ìíå ëþáîâü! Îí æå ìîé ÁÐÀÒ!  
Ãäå Àéðè? Àààé-ðèèèè! Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, îïÿòü ñèäèò íà ïîäîêîííèêå, ñòó÷èò â ñòåêëî. Îòêðûëà.  
"Òû ãäå áûë?"  
"Òàì"  
"Ãäå - òàì?"  
"Àéðè ïîåë. Àéðè áûë ó îðëà, åãî òàì íàêîðìèëè"  
"Ðîæäåñòâî ó îðëà?"  
"Äà. Ó Äðóãà. Àéðè îòíåñ åìó ïîäàðîê, Àéðè íå çàäàðîì êîðìèëè íà Ðîæäåñòâî"  
"Ïîäàðîê?"  
"Òâîþ êîðè÷íåâóþ êîñòî÷êó äëÿ ïåðûøåê"  
"Çàêîëêó?! Òû åå óêðàë?!!!"  
"Ýòî ïîäàðîê"  
"Êîìó?"  
"Àéðè õî÷åò åùå ïîåñòü, ïðèíåñè ñûðîãî ìÿñà ñ êóõíè. Íåò, Àéðè ñàì ñëåòàåò"   
  
***  
25 äåêàáðÿ  
"Noel Noel born is the King of Israel..."  
Ïåëè âñå âìåñòå, âðàçíîáîé. Òîëüêî Ìåðè õìóðèëàñü è ñèäåëà, ïîäïåðåâ ëèöî ðóêàìè. Çàõîòåëîñü äàòü åé ïîäçàòûëüíèê, íî â òàêîé äåíü! ß çíàþ, îíà íå ëþáèò ñåìåéíûå ïðàçäíèêè, îíà õîòåëà îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, çàòî ÿ èõ ëþáëþ! Êîãäà âñå âìåñòå - è ìàìà ñ ïàïîé, è áàáóøêà, è ìû ñ Ìåðè! Áàáóøêà óæå ïî÷òè ñîâñåì îñëåïëà, íî çàòî îíà õîðîøî ïîåò. Îíà ïðÿìî âñåõ íàñ âûòÿãèâàëà! À ìíå áûëî ñòûäíî, ó ìåíÿ ãîëîñ ïèñêëÿâûé, ïàïà áàñèë, ìàìà... Ìàìà ïîä íîñ áóáíèëà, îíà âîëíîâàëàñü, ÷òî èíäåéêà ñãîðèò. Êîãäà ñ êóõíè âêóñíî çàïàõëî, îíà îáîðâàëà ãèìí íà ïîëóñëîâå, è ïîì÷àëàñü òóäà, íà õîäó âûòèðàÿ ðóêè îá ôàðòóê. Íå òî ÷òîáû ðóêè áûëè ãðÿçíûå, ïðîñòî ó íåå ïðèâû÷êà òàêàÿ, îíà âåäü âñå âðåìÿ ãîòîâèò, ñòèðàåò, óáèðàåò. È äàæå â Ðîæäåñòâî ôàðòóê íå ñíÿëà.   
- Óððà! - çàêðè÷àëà Ìåðè, êîãäà óâèäåëà èíäåéêó íà îãðîìíîì áëþäå - åå íåñëè êàê ïî÷åòíóþ íàãðàäó. Îíà âñåãäà òàêàÿ àïïåòèòíàÿ ó ìàìû ïîëó÷àåòñÿ - ñíàðóæè õðóñòÿùàÿ êîðî÷êà, à âíóòðè ìÿñî ìÿãêîå è íåæíîå. Ìà íå ãîâîðèò, êàê ó íåå òàê âûõîäèò, íî íàâåðíîå ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ôðóêòû òóäà äîáàâëÿåò, âíóòðü çàøèâàåò. À ìîæåò êàêîå-òî çàêëèíàíèå? Íàâåðíîå, ÿ òàêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ íèêîãäà íå âûó÷ó, îíè æå ìíå íå íóæíû, ýòî âñå äëÿ äåâ÷îíîê. Êîãäà ÿ âûðàñòó, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áóäåò òàêàÿ æå æåíà, êàê ìàìà, òàêàÿ æå äîáðàÿ, è ãîòîâèòü áóäåò õîðîøî è îíà áóäåò âñå âðåìÿ óëûáàòüñÿ, êàê ìàìà. È ÿ áóäó êàê ïàïà, îõîòèòüñÿ íà çëûõ ìàãîâ. Âåäü îí ñìåëûé! Õîòÿ ÿ èíîãäà äóìàþ - à åñëè çëûì ìàãîì áóäåò ìàëü÷èê êàê ÿ èëè äåâî÷êà êàê Ìåðè, ïàïà èõ òîæå îòïðàâèò â òþðüìó? Âåäü òóò íå íàäî áûòü î÷åíü ñìåëûì, íàäî áûòü ïðîñòî áåçðàçëè÷íûì... Íå çíàþ, ñìîã áû ÿ...  
Âîò. À åùå îíà ïðèãîòîâèëà êàðòîôåëüíûé ñàëàò, è çàïåêàíêó, è òûêâó èñïåêëà. Ìû ïîåëè è ñíîâà ïåëè âìåñòå, ïîòîì äàæå Ìåðè ðàçâåñåëèëàñü. Íàâåðíîå ïîòîìó ÷òî åé ïîäàðèëè òî, ÷åãî îíà õîòåëà. À ìíå ïîäàðèëè ìåòëó! Íè÷åãî, êðîìå ìåòëû, íî îíà òîãî ñòîèëà - îíà î÷åíü äîðîãàÿ, ýòî îò âñåé ñåìüè. Ïàïà ñêàçàë, ÷òî òàêîé åùå íåò íè ó êîãî â Õîãâàðòñå, è îíà ïîÿâèòñÿ â ìàãàçèíå òîëüêî ëåòîì. Âèäèìî, êòî-òî èç åãî ìèíèñòåðñêèõ äðóçåé... Îíà îòïîëèðîâàíà äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ, âñå ïðóòèêè èäåàëüíî óëîæåíû è ïîäðàâíåíû, è íàâåðíîå ìàíåâðåííîñòü ó íåå óíèêàëüíàÿ! Æàëü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ òî íåëüçÿ ïðîâåðèòü. Îíà íàçûâàåòñÿ Íèìáóñ 2000, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàêèõ ìåòåë áóäåò ðîâíî äâå òûñÿ÷è è íè íà îäíó áîëüøå! Íàâåðíîå, ó ìåíÿ - ñàìàÿ ïåðâàÿ èç ýòèõ äâóõ òûñÿ÷. ß óæå öåëûé ÷àñ ñèæó è ðàçãëÿäûâàþ åå, è îòïîëèðîâàë åùå ðàç - íå òî, ÷òîáû íàäî, íî ïðîñòî íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. Õàõà!! Òîëüêî ÷òî âñïîìíèë ïðî Ðîäæåðà! Ó íåãî æå ×èñòîìåò - 7! Â÷åðàøíèé äåíü! Íó ðàçâå íå îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî â êîìàíäå ëó÷øèå ìåòëû äîëæíû áûòü ó îòáèâàþùèõ! Õîòÿ ÿ ñ íèì íå ñîãëàñåí, ó ëîâöà êîíå÷íî ïîëó÷øå äîëæíà áûòü, íî òåïåðü-òî îí ñâîèìè ñëîâàìè ñàì è ïîäàâèòñÿ! Âîò, ñêàæó, êàïèòàí Äåâèñ, ñàì æå õîòåë! Óõ êàê îí çóáàìè ñêðèïåòü áóäåò!  
*  
Òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèõîäèëà Ìåðè, îíà ïîêàçàëà ìíå êàêóþ-òî çàêîëêó, è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî íàøëà ïîä ìîèì îêíîì, êîãäà îíè ñ ïàïîé ïîøëè èãðàòü â ñíåæêè. Íàâåðíîå, ïðîñòî ïðèäóìàëà ïîâîä, ÷òîáû åùå ðàç íà ìîþ ìåòëó ïîñìîòðåòü! Íó ìîæåò, êòî-òî èç ñîñåäåé îáðîíèë, êîãäà êîëÿäîâàë, è ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òîá çàáèðàëà çàêîëêó ñåáå, è âîîáùå ìîþ íîâóþ ìåòëó íå òðîãàëà. Õîòÿ çàêîëêà êðàñèâàÿ... Ìîã áû çàáðàòü è ïîòîì ïîäàðèòü êàêîé-íèáóäü äåâ÷îíêå, à Ìåðè âåäü ñëîìàåò ñðàçó! Íó ëàäíî... Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì ó ìåíÿ ëþáèìûé øàðô ïðîïàë, íèêàê íå ìîãó íàéòè.   
***  
Îñòàâøèåñÿ äíè êàíèêóë ÿ ÷èòàëà êíèæêè, êîòîðûå ìíå ïðèñëàëà Òèíà, ïûòàëàñü ñäåëàòü ñåáå íîâóþ ïðè÷åñêó, èíîãäà õîäèëà ãóëÿòü ñ Ïàòðèêîì, íî çà âîðîòà ïîìåñòüÿ íå âûõîäèëà. Ñòðàííî, òîãäà ìíå â ïåðâûé ðàç ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, çà÷åì âîêðóã ñàäà òàêîé âûñîêèé çàáîð è ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ çà íèõ íå âûïóñêàþò, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü äåðåâíþ. È ïî÷åìó íèêòî íå çàõîäèò, äàæå ìîëî÷íèê. Ïàïà íå ïðèåõàë, è Ïàòðèê îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî îí íå ïðèåäåò äî êîíöà ÿíâàðÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íåãî âàæíûå äåëà, à ãäå - ýòîãî ìíå íå ñêàçàëè. È âîîáùå êîãäà ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü çàãîâîðèòü î åãî ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèè, è â îñîáåííîñòè âûÿñíèòü, çà÷åì ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðèåçæàë ê íàì íà Ðîæäåñòâî (óòðîì 26 äåêàáðÿ åãî óæå íå áûëî), áðàò ïðåñåê ìîå ëþáîïûòñòâî òàêèì ìåðçêèì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òî íàäåæäà óçíàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî ñóùåñòâåííîå ñðàçó óëåòó÷èëàñü. Äà, âñå-òàêè åãî ãëàçà âñåãäà áûëè íåïîìåðíî âûðàçèòåëüíûìè... Âïðî÷åì, ÿ âåäü óæå ýòî ãîâîðèëà?  
- ß õî÷ó òåáå ñ÷àñòëèâîé ñóäüáû, - íåïîíÿòíî çà÷åì ñêàçàë Ïàòðèê, âçäûõàÿ.  
Íàâåðíîå, ìíå äàæå õîòåëîñü ñêîðåå âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó, òàì õîòÿ áû ñîçäàåòñÿ èëëþçèÿ àêòèâíîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè âîêðóã òåáÿ, äà è åñòü ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ. Âñå êóäà-òî ñïåøàò, áåãàþò, ãîâîðÿò, ïîïóòíî æóÿ, à ïîòîì ñíîâà áåãóò, íà õîäó ãëîòàÿ...  
È ÿ âåðíóëàñü ñ ÷óâñòâîì îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Íî êàê-òî â êîðèäîðå óâèäåëà äåâî÷êó-ïåðâîêëàøêó, îíà êàê ðàç ïûòàëàñü çàêîëäîâàòü ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, öåëèëàñü â íåå ñ ðàññòîÿíèÿ äâóõ ìåòðîâ, ïðÿìî ïîä çàäðàííûé ãîðäî ââåðõ õâîñò. Äåâî÷êà áûëà áëîíäèíêà, íàãëàÿ, áëåäíàÿ, íåñêëàäíàÿ è ÷åðòàìè ëèöà ïîõîæà íà Êðèñà. ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü ñåñòðà, íî íå çíàëà, íè êàê åå çîâóò, íè äàæå íà êàêîì îíà ôàêóëüòåòå. Îêàçàëîñü - Õàôôëïàôô. Â îáùåì-òî, âñå ýòî íåâàæíî, òîëüêî â æèäêèõ íå÷èñòûõ âîëîñàõ ó íåå áûëà ìîÿ çàêîëêà... Òà ñàìàÿ, êîðè÷íåâàÿ, ñ àëåêñàíäðèòîì... Óæàñíî ïðîòèâíî ñòàëî. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñðàçó òîãäà ïîíÿëà, è ñ êîãî Àéðè øàðô ñíÿë, è êîìó îí ýòó çàêîëêó óíåñ. ß äàæå íå çàäóìûâàëàñü, îòêóäà Àéðè çíàë è êàê îí ìîã ïðèíÿòü òàêîå ðåøåíèå. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí ïîñ÷èòàë, ÷òî èìååò ïðàâî çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîäíè÷åñòâîì, ëèáî âåðøèòü ìîþ ñóäüáó çà ìåíÿ. Îí òîæå, êàê Ïàòðèê, õîòåë ìíå ñ÷àñòëèâîé ñóäüáû! È òîæå äåéñòâîâàë êàêèìè-òî ñóìáóðíûìè è íåïîäõîäÿùèìè ìåòîäàìè...  
Äà, ñòàëî ïðîòèâíî. Âåäü îí ìîã òîæå äîãàäàòüñÿ! À ÿ äóìàëà òîãäà, ÷òî îí ðîìàíòèê, ÷òî îí ïîéìåò. Íåò - ñåñòðå ïîäàðèë. Âíåçàïíî îí ñòàë ìíå àáñîëþòíî áåçðàçëè÷åí.  
***  
27 ÿíâàðÿ  
ß íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ. Òî îíà óëûáàåòñÿ è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ïîñòîÿííî, âåäü òî÷íî çíàþ - ðàíüøå ñèäåëà ëèöîì, è çà îáåäîì íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåëà! À òóò âäðóã ñåëà ñïèíîé, ñ ýòèì òðîëëåì Ôëèíòîì, è îí åå îäèí ðàç îáíÿë çà ïëå÷è!   
È â êîðèäîðå ÿ åé ãîâîðþ - ïðèâåò, Ñåëåí, à îíà íîëü âíèìàíèÿ. Íåíàâèæó ýòèõ äåâ÷îíîê, íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî èì âñåì íàäî! Íàâåðíîå äóìàåò, ÷òî åñëè áóäåò âîò òàê ìíå ôèãó ïîêàçûâàòü, òîÿ íà íåå ñðàçó çàïàäó! ×åðòà ñ äâà!!!!! Ó ìåíÿ òåïåðü òàêàÿ ìåòëà, ÷òî âñå äåâ÷îíêè ðòû ðàñêðûâàþò êîãäà ìåíÿ âèäÿò! À îíà äàæå ÿçûêîì íå öîêíóëà, íåáîñü äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ äàæå ñ òàêîé ìåòëîé åå Ôëèíòà íå îáûãðàþ! Êóïàòüñÿ åìó ñ òèõîìîëàìè! Ñêîðî ìàò÷, âîò òîãäà ÿ ïîêàæó ýòèì ñëèçåðèíöàì! Äàæå Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ ïðèõîäèëè ïîñìîòðåòü, òðîãàëè ìåòëó, íî ïðàâäà, ÿ èì îñîáî äîëãî íå ïîçâîëèë ñ íåé âîçèòüñÿ, îòîáðàë, à òî äðóçüÿ äðóçüÿìè, íî âñå æ òàêè â êîìàíäå-ïðîòèâíèêå èãðàþò!   
Íå çíàþ, â îáùåì ïðîòèâíî ìíå. Õî÷åòñÿ åå çà êîñó îòòàñêàòü, ÷òîáû îñîáåííî íå çàäàâàëàñü! È íå íðàâèòñÿ îíà ìíå, ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî íå íðàâèòñÿ. Õîòÿ îíà æå âñå âðåìÿ âîëîñû ðàñïóñêàåò, êîñó íå çàïëåòàåò. Ñåëåíà, íó ÷òî òû òàê? Íó âñå, âîò âûèãðàåì ó Ñëèçåðèíà, ïîñìîòðþ íà íåå òîãäà!  
***  
Ïîìíèòñÿ, êîãäà ïðîäîëæèëñÿ êâèääè÷íûé ñåçîí, Ðåéâåíêëî ïîòåðïåëè òàêîå ñîêðóøèòåëüíîå ïîðàæåíèå îò Ñëèçåðèíà, ÷òî ìíå äàæå ñòàëî æàëêî èõ êàïèòàíà. Êàæåòñÿ, òîãäà ó íèõ áûë êàïèòàí ïî ôàìèëèè Äåéâèñ? Îí ðûäàë ïðÿìî íà ïîëå, êîãäà ïîñëå ñâèñòêà ñïóñòèëñÿ è ãðîõíóëñÿ ñ ìåòëû â ñíåã, ó íåãî èç íîñà øëà êðîâü. À Êðèñó íå ïîìîãëî äàæå åãî ÷óäî-ïîìåëî, õîòÿ íå çíàþ, íà ÷òî îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ïî-ìîåìó â ýòîé ìåòëå íè÷åãî íåò êðîìå ãðàâèðîâêè è ðåêëàìû, êîòîðîé áûëè çàâåøàíû âñå âèòðèíû ìàãàçèíîâ! Îí ïðîõîäèë ìèìî ìåíÿ çà óæèíîì è ïîñìîòðåë òàê çëî, ÷òî ìíå ñòàëî ñòðàøíî...   
Ìàðêóñ, ñëàâà Áîãó, íå çàìåòèë, à òî â òîò äåíü íå îäèí òîëüêî Äåéâèñ áûë áû ïîêàëå÷åí.   
Îí âåäü òîæå âñåãäà æåëàë ìíå ñ÷àñòüÿ... 


	5. Absit Omen

Íó âîò òåïåðü ôèê ïèøåì äåéñòâèòåëüíî êîëëåêòèâíî.  
Ðîëè èñïîëíÿþò:  
Ñåëåíà - Resurrectra è Annabelle - æåëåçíî  
Êðèñ - Oxygen - æåëåçíî  
Ñíåéï - Summer_Quin  
  
Âñåì ôîðóìîì!  
  
Ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ  
Absit Omen  
  
À âîò è ëåòî.  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè!  
- Ïðîôåññîð, îí ïîäæåã ìîè áðþêè!  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè çàáûë, ÷òî ÷åðåç íåäåëþ ó íåãî ýêçàìåí. 5 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà.  
- Íî ñýð! Áëå÷ëè ñàì îïðîêèíóë êîòåë íà…  
- Åùå ïÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ìèññ Äæîíñîí. È ïîìîë÷èòå, åñëè íå õîòèòå ëèøèòü ñâîé ôàêóëüòåò åùå ïîëóñîòíè. À ìèñòåðà Óèçëè ïîïðîøó óáðàòü ðóêè îò êîòëà. Âðåìÿ âûøëî.  
- Íî ñýð, ÿ…  
- Òàê-òàê… - âî ìãíîâåíèå îêà Ñíåéï îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ ïàðòîé Ôðåäà Óèçëè, èçó÷àÿ ðåçóëüòàò ïðîäåëàííîé ðàáîòû, - Æèäêîå, êàê âîäà. Îíî äîëæíî áûòü ãóñòûì. Ãóñòûì, ïîíèìàåòå Âû ìåíÿ? È ÷åðíûì. Êàêîé ýòî öâåò?  
Ôðåä ìîë÷àë.  
- Âñå âàøè çåëüÿ íåèçìåííî ïîäõîäÿò ê öâåòó Âàøèõ âîëîñ. Åñëè íà ýêçàìåíå ïðîòèâîÿäèå òîæå îêàæåòñÿ îðàíæåâûì, òî åãî ýôôåêòèâíîñòü ÿ áóäó èñïûòûâàòü íà Âàøåì áðàòå, - ïðîôåññîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå, - Ó ìèññ Íîòò çåëüå èäåàëüíîå, âàì ñòîèò áðàòü ñ íåå ïðèìåð âî âñåì.  
Ôðåä îòêðûë ðîò, íàìåðåâàÿñü, âèäèìî, óêàçàòü Ñíåéïó íà òî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî, ÷òî ìîå çåëüå ïðîôåññîð åùå íå âèäåë, íî Äæîðäæ èñïóãàííî äåðíóë åãî çà ðóêàâ è òîò ñìîë÷àë, ïëþõíóëñÿ íà äåðåâÿííóþ áàíêåòêó ñ ãðîõîòîì, ïîîáåùàâ ìíå âçãëÿäîì ÷åòâåðòîâàíèå (èëè, êàê ìèíèìóì ñìåðòü ÷åðåç ìàòóìáó…-R.)   
Î äà, ìû äðóã äðóãà íåíàâèäåëè! Êàê îáúÿñíèòü ìîþ íåíàâèñòü? Äà íèêàê. Ïðîñòî – ÿ ïðåçèðàëà â íåì âñå – è åãî íîñ êàðòîøêîé, è ïåðõîòü íà èçíîøåííîé ìàíòèè, è êîñîëàïóþ ïîõîäêó, è òî, êàê îí ãîãîòàë, ïîäêëàäûâàÿ ëó÷øèì äðóçüÿì ìóõ â ñóï… Íî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå – ÿ íåíàâèäåëà åãî çà òî, ÷òî âñå åãî ëþáèëè. Èíîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðåçðåíèå ê íåêîòîðûì ãðèôôèíäîðöàì – ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åì ÿ îïðàâäûâàëà ðåïóòàöèþ ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà.  
Íåíàâèñòè â òîò äåíü áûëî íå áîëüøå îáû÷íîãî… À âîò ðàäîñòè – õîòü îòáàâëÿé. Ïîñëåäíèé óðîê çåëüåâàðåíèÿ â ãîäó, ñëåäîì çà íèì - ýêçàìåí, à ïîòîì – êàíèêóëû.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë çàñòàâèëà íàñ ïðåâðàùàòü êíèæêó â ïîëåíî. Ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü ñâåæåå, ïàõó÷åå, ïîêðûòîå êàïåëüêàìè ñìîëû.  
Ôëèòâèê çàïóñêàë â êàáèíåò ïî îäíîìó è êàæäîìó äàâàë îäíî è òî æå çàäàíèå: ïóñòèòü åãî â ïîëåò ïî êëàññó. Åãî ñàìîîòâåðæåííîñòü äîñòîéíà óâàæåíèÿ – âåäü â òîì, ÷òî ê êîíöó ýêçàìåíà îí çàðàáîòàåò óéìó óøèáîâ è ñèíÿêîâ, ñîìíåâàòüñÿ íå ïðèõîäèëîñü. Ìíå âñïîìíèëñÿ Êðèñ – êàê îí ðàññêàçûâàë â ñåíòÿáðå î ïðîèñøåñòâèè íà ×àðàõ. Êòî çíàåò, áûòü ìîæåò òîò ñàìûé ñëó÷àé è ñïîäâèãíóë õðàáðîãî Ôëèòâèêà íà òî, ÷òîáû äàòü íàì èìåííî òàêîå çàäàíèå.  
Òåì íå ìåíåå, ïî÷òè âñåì óäàëîñü íå áîëüøå è íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì çàñòàâèòü ïðîôåññîðà îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ïîëà è ïàðó ñåêóíä ïîëåâèòèðîâàòü íàä íèì íà ðàññòîÿíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ñàíòèìåòðîâ. Êîãäà ïîäîøëà ìîÿ î÷åðåäü, ÿ ðàññåÿííî âñïîìèíàëà ïðî ìîðîñèâøèé äîæäü è íèêàê íå ìîãëà âçÿòü â òîëê, ïî÷åìó òîãäà ïëàêàëà.   
È îò ñâîèõ ðàçäóìèé î÷íóëàñü, òîëüêî êîãäà Ôëèòâèê ñî ñâèñòîì ïèêèðîâàë âíèç è øëåïíóëñÿ îá ïîë â ìåòðå îò ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ðàçëîæåííûõ, íî îêàçàâøèõñÿ áåñïîëåçíûì, ïîäóøåê.  
Ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííîå ïëå÷î, îí, ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ.  
- Îòëèøíî, ìèññ Íîòò! – ïðîøàìêàë Ôëèòâèê, - Îòëèøíî!  
Ýòî îçíà÷àëî è ïåðñîíàëüíóþ îöåíêó ìîèõ äåéñòâèé, è îòìåòêó â òàáåëå…  
Â ýòîì âåñü Ôëèòâèê: äàæå ïîëó÷àÿ òðàâìó îò ðóêè ó÷åíèêà, ãîðäèòñÿ åãî äîñòèæåíèÿìè.  
Ñíåéï î ïðîòèâîÿäèÿõ íå âñïîìèíàë… Ìû âàðèëè òðè âèäà çåëèé êàê òðè âàðèàíòà ýêçàìåíà, ðàçäåëèâøèñü íà ïàðû. ß ðàáîòàëà ñ Äæàäå, åå óñïåâàåìîñòü â çåëüåâàðåíèè áûëà âïîëíå óäîáîâàðèìîé, òàê ÷òî ïðîáëåì íå âîçíèêëî.  
Èòàê, îòëè÷íî, îòëè÷íî è åùå ðàç îòëè÷íî.  
Íà âñåõ ýêçàìåíàõ ÿ ïîëó÷èëà âûñøèé áàëë – è, ñêðåïÿ ñåðäöå, íà ÇÎÒÑ òîæå – ýòîò ïðåäìåò ÿ íå ëþáèëà. Îí êàçàëñÿ ìíå áåñïîëåçíûì – òàê ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà, à îáúåêòèâíî îáúÿñíèòü òîãäà íå ìîãëà.  
Çà õîðîøóþ ó÷åáó ìíå îáåùàëè ïîäàðîê.  
È ïîäàðîê ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ íà ïëàòôîðìå ïî ïðèåçäå â Ëîíäîí. Â âèäå íîâîñòè îò âñòðå÷àâøåãî ìåíÿ Ïàòðèêà, ÷òî ìû åäåì îòäîõíóòü, ïðè÷åì áåðåì ñ ñîáîé Òèíó.  
ß íå óñïåëà äàæå îòêðûòü ðîò, êàê Ïàòðèê äîáàâèë:  
- Ýâàí ñ íàìè íå ïîåäåò.  
- Íó òîãäà âîçüìåì èç äîìà ìîè…  
- ß âñå óæå âçÿë, - ïåðåáèë îí, ïîêàçûâàÿ íà ìàññèâíûé ÷åìîäàí, óëîæåííûé íà òåëåæêó íåïîäàëåêó, - Äîìîé çàåçæàòü íå áóäåì.  
Êàæåòñÿ, îí íå íà øóòêó èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ðàñïëà÷óñü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðè ïðîèçíåñåíèè ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû äàæå ïîïÿòèëñÿ è ñëåãêà çàæìóðèë ãëàçà, êàê áû â îæèäàíèè âçðûâà.  
ß ïðîìîë÷àëà.  
Ïîäîøëè ðîäèòåëè Òèíû – âåðíåå, îíà ïîäâåëà èõ, ïîä ðóêè.  
Îòåö åå áûë íåìîëîä è óæå îáëûñåë, îäíàêî âûãëÿäåë ïîäòÿíóòî – ÿ ñëûøàëà, ÷òî îí òðåíåð êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû þíèîðîâ. Ìàòü, íàïðîòèâ, âûãëÿäåëà ìîëîäî, íî â åå ãëàçàõ ÷èòàëàñü êàêàÿ-òî ñòàð÷åñêàÿ óñòàëîñòü îò æèçíè. Ñëîâíî ïîäíàòîðåâ âî âñåõ íàóêàõ è ïåðåïðîáîâàâ âñå íà ñâåòå, îíà îùóòèëà ñêóêó è ïîòåðÿëà ê æèçíè èíòåðåñ.  
Òèíà ñèÿëà. Îíà íå ðàç ïðèçíàâàëàñü ìíå, ÷òî òåðïåòü íå ìîæåò ïðîâîäèòü êàíèêóëû äîìà, áåçâûëàçíî. Âåäü åå ðîäèòåëè áûëè «òààààêèìè çàíÿòûìè ëþäüìè», ÷òî âðåìåíè çàíèìàòüñÿ äîâîëüíî êàïðèçíîé äî÷åðüþ ó íèõ íå îñòàâàëîñü.  
  
Îíè îáìåíÿëèñü ñ Ïàòðèêîì ïàðîé íåçíà÷èòåëüíûõ ôðàç – î÷åâèäíî, âñå áûëî îãîâîðåíî çàðàíåå, è, ëîâêî ïîäõâàòèâ íàøè øêîëüíûå ÷åìîäàíû ñ áèðêàìè, áðàò ïðîøåñòâîâàë ê òåëåæêå, à ñ íåé – ÷åðåç áàðüåð ìåæäó ïëàòôîðìàìè…  
Îí âûãëÿäåë íà ðåäêîñòü äîâîëüíûì ñîáîé.  
×åðåç ÷àñ ìû óæå ñèäåëè â äîìàøíåì ðåñòîðàí÷èêå ìàëåíüêîé ãîñòèíèöû â öåíòðå Äóáëèíà è óïëåòàëè îãðîìíûå îòáèâíûå ñ æàðåíîé êàðòîøêîé è ñàëàòîì. Òèíà âåðåùàëà; Ïàòðèê âåæëèâî ñëóøàë è åë ìàëî, àêêóðàòíî. ×åðåç ÷àñ, ïîñëå ÷àÿ è äåñåðòà, íàñ ïîòÿíóëî â ñîí.  
Óòðîì ìû âçÿëè ñ ñîáîé ôîòîàïïàðàò è ïîøëè ãóëÿòü ïî Äóáëèíó. ß âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ýòî ðîäíîé ãîðîä «Ãðåìó÷èõ âîëûíîê»* è ÷òî íåïëîõî áû êóïèòü èõ íîâûå çàïèñè. Íàøëè ìóçûêàëüíûé ìàãàçèí. Áûëî äóøíî. Ïàòðèê è Òèíà âîøëè ïåðâûìè. ß îñòàíîâèëàñü íà ïîðîãå, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî îòäûøàòüñÿ – òàêèì âåùàì, êàê ìàããëîâñêèé êîíäèöèîíåð, ðàáîòàâøèé â ìàãàçèíå, ÿ íå äîâåðÿëà.  
- Öâåòû îñîáåííî ïðåêðàñíû… - ñêàçàë êòî-òî ðÿäîì.  
ß çàâåðòåëà ãîëîâîé – íà ìîñòîâîé ñèäåë ñòàðèê è êóðèë òðóáêó. Îí áûë â ãðÿçíîé ïðîïîòåâøåé ðóáàõå, è åãî áîðîäà ñâàëÿëàñü. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî îáû÷íûé äóáëèíñêèé ÷åðíîðàáî÷èé îøèâàåòñÿ â öåíòðàëüíîì ðàéîíå… Âåðîÿòíî, ïüÿí.  
È åùå – íåÿñíî, êàê îí ìîã êóðèòü òðóáêó â òàêóþ æàðó. Â îáùåì, ÿ îòíåñëàñü ê åãî ïîÿâëåíèþ íàñòîðîæåííî.  
- Öâåòû âûðàñòóò îñîáåííî ïðåêðàñíûìè, - ïîâòîðèë îí, - åñëè èõ ïîëèâàòü êðîâüþ.  
Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ – è ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí àáñîëþòíî òðåçâ è ñêîðåå âñåãî íàõîäèòñÿ â çäðàâîì ðàññóäêå. Åãî ëèöî ïîõîäèëî íà âûñóøåííûé ôðóêò – ìîðùèíèñòîå, îáâåòðåííîå, íî ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ èç-ïîä êîñìàòûõ áðîâåé òàê, êàê ñìîòðåëè áû ãëàçà ÷åëîâåêà ìîëîäîãî, ëóêàâîãî è çíàþùåãî ìåíÿ ìíîãî ëåò.  
Îí âçãëÿíóë íà ìîþ ðóêó, çàòÿíóëñÿ è êèâíóë, âûäûõàÿ äûì:  
- Êòî òåáå äàë ýòî?  
- Áðàò, - îòâåòèëà ÿ êàê áóäòî ïðîòèâ âîëè; ÿ ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò î ìîåì êîëå÷êå.  
- Êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?  
- À Âàñ?  
Îí çàñìåÿëñÿ; ñìåõ åãî ïîõîäèë íà ñêðèï ïðóæèííîãî ìàòðàöà.  
- Êîíðàä.   
- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåëåíà. Ïî÷åìó âû ñêàçàëè ïðî öâåòû? Çäåñü íåò íèêàêèõ öâåòîâ.  
Îí áðîñèë íà ìåíÿ, êàê ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, èñïóãàííûé, âçãëÿä.  
- Öâåòû, - çàãîâîðèë îí, - Çíàåøü ïî÷åìó îíè òàê êðàñíû? Ðîçû… ïîëèòû êðîâüþ. È ýòà êðîâü áóäåò íà òâîåé ñîâåñòè.   
- ß íå ïîíèìàþ.  
- Åçæàé äîìîé, Ñåëåíà.  
- Êòî âû òàêîé?  
Îí ñíîâà õàðêíóë ñìåõîì.  
- Ëþäè íàçûâàþò ìåíÿ ñóìàñøåäøèì. Íî çà ýòî êîðìÿò è äàþò òàáàê. ß âèæó ìíîãîå, ÷åãî òû íå âèäèøü. Òåáå íàäî äîìîé.  
Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è ÿ ñ îòâðàùåíèåì çàìåòèëà ÷åðåç ïîðâàííûå áðþêè íà åãî íîãå ÿçâó, ïîêðûòóþ ñòðóïüÿìè. Õðîìàÿ, îí çàâåðíóë çà óãîë è ñêðûëñÿ. Ó ìåíÿ â íîñó îñòàëñÿ çàïàõ òàáà÷íîãî äûìà è ïîòà, è ÿ òàê è íå çàøëà â ìàãàçèí – îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü íà òðîòóàðå, êàê ïðèøèòàÿ ê ìåñòó.   
Âå÷åðîì ÿ íàáðàëàñü ñìåëîñòè è îáðàòèëàñü ê áðàòó. Ðàçãîâîðîì ýòî áûëî òðóäíî íàçâàòü… Ñêîðåå ïîõîäèëî íà ðåçêó êàðòîíà íîæíèöàìè.  
- Ïàòðèê, ìû ïîåäåì äîìîé?  
- Íåò.  
- Ïî÷åìó?  
- Ïîòîìó.  
- ×òî-âîîáùå?  
- Âîîáùå.  
- À Òèíà?  
- Òèíà áóäåò ñ íàìè çäåñü, à ïîòîì ìû óåäåì íà ìîðå.  
Òèíà áûëà ñ íàìè «çäåñü», à ïîòîì ìû óåõàëè íà ìîðå…  
***  
  
Ñîðòèðîâêà ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ ïðîõîäèëà êàê îáû÷íî; ðàçâå ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü íåêîòîðîå îæèâëåíèå, äîñåëå ìíîþ íå çàìå÷åííîå. Êàê áóäòî êîãî-òî æäàëè. Íó ÿ æäàëà ðàçâå ÷òî ñâîåãî êóçåíà – õîòåëîñü èçó÷èòü åãî, óâèäåòü âíåøíåå ñõîäñòâî ñ ñîáîé, èç ïðîñòîãî ëþáîïûòñòâà, â êîíöå êîíöîâ. Â îäèí èç ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé êàíèêóë Ïàòðèê ñîîáùèë ìíå ÷òî ìîé êóçåí, ñûí ïàïèíîãî áðàòà Ëþäâèãà, èäåò â Õîãâàðòñ â ýòîì ãîäó.  
Âïðî÷åì, ÿ óñëûøàëà íåñêîëüêî çíàêîìûõ ôàìèëèé. Íåóêëþæèå è óðîäëèâûå Ãîéë è Êðýáá ïîïàëè â ìîé ôàêóëüòåò – îíè î÷åíü íàïîìíèëè ìíå Ëþêà è Ñèäà. Ïîòîì ïîõîæèé íà êðûñó áëåäíûé ìàëü÷èê ñî ñòàðîìîäíûì èìåíåì Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Âñå ýòè òðè ôàìèëèè ÿ ñëûøàëà â ñâîåì äîìå íå ðàç… Ñ êåì-òî èç èõ ñåìåé ïàïà âåë ïåðåïèñêó, íå èíà÷å. Âïðî÷åì, ó íåãî âñåãäà áûëî ìíîãî çíàêîìûõ.   
ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà íàøåãî äåêàíà – ñòðàííî, òàêèì ÿ åãî íå âèäåëà íèêîãäà… Ñóðîâûé âçãëÿä ñòàë íå õîëîäíûì – ëåäÿíûì, ïîáåëåëè è ãóáû. Îí ñæèìàë è ðàçæèìàë ïàëüöû – áóäü ÿ ïîáëèæå, íàâåðíÿêà óñëûøàëà áû êàê õðóñòÿò êîñòÿøêè… Ìîå âíèìàíèå îòâëåêëî âîçðîñøåå îæèâëåíèå: íà ñåêóíäó âåñü çàë çàìåð à ñëåäîì çà òèøèíîé ïî ðÿäàì ïîáåæàë, êàê ðó÷åé, øåïîòîê… Ïîòòåð, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð…. Ýòî îí? Îí ëè ýòî? Ñìîòðè íà åãî øðàì!  
Ïîòòåð? Ýòó ôàìèëèþ ÿ òîæå ñëûøàëà íå ðàç. Íî ìíå áûëî íåèíòåðåñíî. Íàâåðíîå, êàêîé-òî àðèñòîêðàò, î÷åðåäíîé ñûí âûñøåãî ÷èíà ìèíèñòåðñòâà.  
ß íåîòðûâíî ñìîòðåëà íà ëþáèìîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ – îí áûë çîë … ×òî ñ íèì? Èíòåðåñíî, î ÷åì îí äóìàë â òîò ìîìåíò? ×òî åãî çàáîòèëî?  
  
  
***  
Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ãîä íà÷èíàåòñÿ èç ðóê âîí ïëîõî. Äàæå êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêè  
ïëîõî. Íèêîãäà áû òàê íå ñêàçàë, íå áóäü îíî íà ñàìîì äåëå òàê.  
  
Âðåìÿ, êóäà îíî óõîäèò?  
È ýòî ãîâîðþ ÿ? ß, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.  
Êóäà äåëèñü ýòè îäèííàäöàòü ëåò? Òåïåðü ýòî óæå íå âàæíî, âåäü Âåëèêèé  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-âûæèë ïðèåõàë â Õîãâàðòñ. È ÷òî â èòîãå? Îáùåå ñóìàñøåñòâèå íà íåïîíÿòíî-êàêîé-ïî÷âå! Íà ÍÈÊÀÊÎÉ ïî÷âå! Íî îáùàÿ óáåæäåííîñòü â òîì, ÷òî æèçíü èçìåíèòñÿ, ïðè÷åì ê ëó÷øåìó.  
  
Íóæíî áûëî âèäåòü ëèöà ýòèõ äåòåé, òåõ, êòî íàêîíåö-òî óâèäåë Ïîòòåðà, ýòó  
åãî ìîëíèþ íà ëáó. ß çíàë, ÷òî óðîäñòâî ìîæåò ïðèíîñèòü ñëàâó, íî íå òàêóþ  
æå!  
  
Ãëàçà ñâÿòÿùèåñÿ îáîæàíèåì è áëàãîãîâåíèåì: Ýòî êàê æå èì ðîäèòåëè äîëæíî  
áûòü ðàçìóñîëèòü èñòîðèþ ïðî åäèíñòâåííîãî, êòî âûäåðæàë çàêëèíàíèå óáèåíèÿ,  
íåèçìåííî çàêàí÷èâàÿ åå ôðàçîé ïðî øðàì?! ß áû, íàâåðíîå, ñîøåë ñ óìà,  
ñëóøàÿ îäèííàäöàòü ëåò òàêóþ èñòîðèþ: À îíè îòêðûâàþò îò èçóìëåíèÿ ðòû è  
ñìîòðÿò åìó â ñëåä, òûêàþò â ñïèíó ïàëüöåì è øåï÷óò äðóã äðóãó: Ýòî îí!  
Ýòî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! Ñìîòðè! Áåäíûé Ïîòòåð, òóò ìíå åãî äàæå æàëü íåìíîãî:  
òîëüêî îò îäíîé ìûëè, ÷òî ñ òîáîé çàõîòÿò íå òîëüêî ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ, à åùå è  
ðóêó ïîæàòü, àáñîëþòíî âñå: Òàêîé ñëàâîé, êîòîðàÿ ó íåãî óæå åñòü ìîæíî ëèáî  
çàõëåáíóòüñÿ, ëèáî óìåëî âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ó íåãî õâàòèò  
ìîçãîâ íà âòîðîå - ÿ ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàë åãî îòöà: à çàõëåáíóòüñÿ? Ïóñòü  
çàõëåáíåòñÿ è ïîäàâèòñÿ!  
  
Âåäü êòî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå? Êòî îí, ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé áîðåö ñî çëîì? Áîðåö ñî  
çëîì! Íè÷åãî áîëåå àáñóðäíîãî íå ñëûøàë - òî æå ìíå áîðåö:Îíè âñå, âñå ýòè  
áåçìîçãëûå áîëâàíû, ãîðäî èìåíóþùèå ñåáÿ ìàãàìè. Ìàãè! À âåäü îíè äàæå íå  
çíàþò, ÷òî òàêîå Çëî. Îíè, íå çíàþò, ÷òî ýòî, êîãäà ÷åðíååò Ñìåðòåëüíûé çíàê  
è ðóêó ëîìèò îò æãó÷åé áîëè - êîãäà òåáÿ ïðèçûâàþò è âñå ÷òî òû ìîæåøü  
ñäåëàòü - ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ è ïîêîðíî ïðåäñòàòü ïåðåä íèì, ñâîèì ãîñïîäèíîì  
èëè: èëè óìåðåòü! Îíè íå çíàþò, íå îùóùàëè ýòî! Êàêîå ïðàâî åñòü ó íèõ  
ðàññóæäàòü î êàêîé-òî áîðüáå, åñëè äàæå íå çíàþò, ÷åì íóæíî áîðîòüñÿ?  
  
Êàê ýòî ñîïëèâûé íåäîíîñîê ìîã ïîáåäèòü Çëî? Ïîáåäèòü ñàìîãî Ëîðäà!  
Ñìåøíî: À ÿ âñåãäà äóìàë, ÷òî ñêàçêè - ýòî óäåë ìàããëîâ, òóïîãîëîâûõ è  
òðóñëèâûõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå áîÿòñÿ âñåãî, ÷òî èõ îêðóæàåò, äàæå íå çíàÿ òîëêîì  
, ÷òî æå ýòî:  
  
×òî æ, âñå õîòåëè æèòü ñïîêîéíî , íå áîÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ñòàíóò ñëåäóþùåé æåðòâîé  
Âîëüäåìîðòà, íå áîÿòüñÿ çàñûïàòü íî÷üþ, íå áîÿòüñÿ çà ñâîèõ äåòåé: È , íà  
òåáå! Ïîäâåðíóëñÿ ïî ðóêó ìàëîëåòíèé ñïàñèòåëü - æèâàÿ ëåãåíäà, ÷åðò áû  
åãî ïîáðàë!  
  
Ñûí åùå îäíîé æåðòâû Ëîðäà, êàê òðàãè÷íî, ÿ ñåé÷àñ ðàñïëà÷óñü:  
  
Âîò òîëüêî íå ïîíèìàþ, ñ ÷åãî îíè âçÿëè, áóäòî Äæåéìñ - áåçîáèäíàÿ æåðòâà  
? Êòî ñêàçàë, áóäòî îí íå çàñëóæèë ñâîåé ó÷àñòè? Òàêîé ïðàâèëüíûé äî  
áåçîáðàçèÿ Äæåéìñ, ïåðôåêò êîëëåäæà, ëîâåö â êîìàíäå, êðàñàâåö: Íå óæåëè ÿ  
îäèí âèäåë åãî íàñêâîçü? ß è Ëîðä:  
  
Èëè âñå ýòî âðåìÿ - âðåìÿ, ñãëàäèâøåå âñå åãî íåäîñòàòêè? Íåò, ñëèøêîì ñëîæíî,  
âñå ïðîùå -ýòî ýëåìåíòàðíàÿ òóïîñòü! Òà, êîòîðàÿ çàñòàâëÿåò èõ âåðèòü â  
áåñêîíå÷íîå ìîãóùåñòâî ýòîãî ìàëåíüêîãî óáëþäêà. Èìåííî óáëþäêà, êîòîðûé  
âûðîñ ñðåäè ìàããëîâ è äàæå íå ñëûøàë íè ðàçó î íàøåì ìèðå, î ìèðå â êîòîðîì,  
î íåì çíàþò âñå è âñ¸, î ìèðå, ãäå åãî áîãîòâîðÿò.  
  
Íà íåãî íóæíî âçãëÿíóòü, ÷òî áû ïîíÿòü âñþ àáñóðäíîñòü ñëóõîâ î ìîãóùåñòâå  
ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë-íî-ëó÷øå-áû -ýòîãî-íå-äåëàë. Æàëêèé ùóïëûé î÷êàðèê ñ  
îøàëåâøèìè ãëàçàìè, òàêîé æå êàê Äæåéìñ...áåñïîìîùíûé è æàëêèé:  
  
Æàëêèé? Íî ñïîñîáíûé ïåðåâåðíóòü âñå ñ íîã íà ãîëîâó îäíèì ñâîèì  
ïîÿâëåíèåì, íàðóøü è áåç òîãî õðóïêîå ðàâíîâåñèå â íàøåì ìèðå:  
  
Ãäå ìîÿ õâàëåíàÿ îáúåêòèâíîñòü? Âåäü ÿ óæå ïî÷òè íåíàâèæó Ïîòòåðà-ìëàäøåãî?!  
Ìíå âåäü è áåç íåãî ïðîáëåì õâàòàëî!  
Îáúåêòèâíîñòü, Ñåâåðóñ, îáúåêòèâíîñòü è áåçðàçëè÷èå! Êåì áû îí íè áûë, à  
âåäü íèêòî, ñåé÷àñ îí âñåãî íà âñåãî òâîé ñòóäåíò, è íèêòî íå çàïðåùàåò òåáå  
òðåáîâàòü ñ ýòîé ðàçäóòîé çíàìåíèòîñòè ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàììå…  
1 ñåíòÿáðÿ âå÷åð  
ïð. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï  
  
  
*äëÿ òåõ, êòî çàáûë, íàïîìèíàþ – êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî ìîè ëþáèìûå The Corrs, «äóáëèíñêàÿ ñåìåéêà»!!!!! 


	6. Qui mori tutus putat

VI.  
Heu quam est timendus qui mori tutus putat  
  
Âîçìîæíî, ÿ äîëæíà õîòÿ áû íåìíîãî ðàññêàçàòü î òîì, êàê ïðîøëè êàíèêóëû? Ê ñåíòÿáðþ ÿ öâåòîì êîæè ïîõîäèëà íà àôðèêàíñêîãî àáîðèãåíà, âîëîñû âûãîðåëè íà ñîëíöå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ÿ âðåìåííî ïðåâðàòèëàñü èç òåìíî-êàøòàíîâîé â ñâåòëî-ðóñóþ ñ ïåïåëüíûì îòòåíêîì… Òüôó… Âåñíóøêè îòêóäà-òî ïîÿâèëèñü – â æèçíè ó ìåíÿ äî ýòîãî íå áûëî âåñíóøåê.   
Íó è êàê âñåãäà, êàæäûé ðàçãîâîð î äîìå ïðåñåêàëñÿ íà êîðíþ – ðàç Ïàòðèê ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìû áóäåì îòäûõàòü çäåñü, òî åãî ðåøåíèå íå ïîäëåæàëî ïåðåñìîòðó. Ñìåøíî äàæå – êàê îí ñòàðàëñÿ ìåíÿ çàäîáðèòü. Â Äóáëèíå ìû õîäèëè â ëó÷øèå ðåñòîðàíû, îí ïîêóïàë ìíå ïîäàðêè êàæäûé äåíü, îáúÿñíÿÿ ÷òî â îêòÿáðå, íà ìîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, íè÷åãî ïðèñûëàòü íå áóäåò è âñå ýòè äîðîãèå áåçäåëóøêè (îïÿòü áåçäåëóøêè!) - íå÷òî âðîäå àâàíñà. Ïîäàðîê çàðàíåå. Íî óêðàøåíèé îí ìíå áîëüøå íå äàðèë. ß äåëèëàñü ñ Òèíîé è â ðåçóëüòàòå áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü çàêîëîê, áàíòèêîâ, ÷óëî÷êîâ è êíèæå÷åê (âñå óìåíüøèòåëüíî-ëàñêàòåëüíîå ïî ïðè÷èíå èõ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ñîïëèâûõ ðîçîâûõ ÿðêèõ òîíîâ) îêàçàëàñü ó íåå. Ïàòðèê íå çàìåòèë.   
Òèíà îòïðàâèëàñü äîìîé çàäûõàÿñü îò ñ÷àñòüÿ, ãëîòàÿ ñëþíè è ãîòîâÿñü îòêðûòü ðîò è íå çàêðûâàòü åãî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå îõðèïíåò îò áåñêîíå÷íûõ ðàññêàçîâ î ìîåì áðàòå. ß îñòàâèëà åå ñðåäè ñåñòåð, ñîñåäîê è ïðî÷èõ ñëóøàòåëüíèö… Ìû óåõàëè íà ïëÿæè Áðèòàíèè…   
Òàì ÿ è ïðåâðàòèëàñü â àáîðèãåíà, íî Ýäèíáóðã òàêæå íå îòëè÷àëñÿ îáëà÷íîé ïîãîäîé, êîãäà ìû äîáðàëèñü äî Øîòëàíäèè. Îí ïîñòàâèë çàêëþ÷èòåëüíûé àêêóðàòíûé øòðèõ íà ìîåé âíåøíîñòè, è ÿ ñòàëà åùå áîëüøå ïîõîæà íà ïàïó – ïàïà âñåãäà áûë î÷åíü ñìóãëûì. Òåìíûì.   
***  
Êàêèå êîøìàðû ïðèõîäÿò ê ëþäÿì íàÿâó – çíàþò ëèøü ñàìè æåðòâû èõ, è ÷åðòè, ÷òî õîäÿò ïî ïÿòàì, ïðÿ÷àñü çà ëåâûì ïëå÷îì. Åãî êîøìàð æèë âñåãäà è íå çàêðûâàë ñâîèõ ãëàç íè íà ñåêóíäó. Îí æèë â ñìåõå äåòåé, â óëûáêå ëþáèìîé æåíû, â öâåòàõ, êîòîðûå îíà âûðàùèâàëà íà çàäíåì äâîðå, â ñêàçêàõ åãî ïîëóñëåïîé òåùè, êîòîðûå îíà ðàññêàçûâàëà ìëàäøåé äî÷åðè íà íî÷ü, êîãäà òà ïðèåçæàëà íà êàíèêóëû… Â âåòðå, êîòîðûé ñûí ðàñïàðûâàë êîãäà íåññÿ ÷åðåç ïîëå íà ñâîåé ñêîðîñòíîé ìåòëå, è êðè÷àë îò âîëíåíèÿ òî ëè êàê ÷àéêà, òî ëè êàê ìàëûé ðåáåíîê â êîëûáåëè, à îí ñòîÿë ðÿäîì è ïåðåêàòûâàë ãóáàìè ïàïèðîñó, ïðèêóñèâ êîí÷èê. Âñåãäà îäíî è òî æå: îñòåêëåíåëûå ãëàçà, òðîéíîé ïîäáîðîäîê, êîòîðûé êàçàëñÿ âîñêîâûì è òîð÷àùèé èç äâåðíîãî ïðîåìà êóõíè äîìàøíèé òàïîê è ñèíÿÿ ïðîòåðòàÿ øòàíèíà. Íî â ïîñëåäíèå äíè ëåòà òîãî ãîäà âåðíóëñÿ äðóãîé êîøìàð.  
- Äæåéêîá, òû ñëóøàåøü ìåíÿ?   
- À?  
- ×òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñêàçàëà?!  
- Ììì…  
- Òàê è çíàëà! Íàì íàäî íà ðûíîê åùå óñïåòü. Èäè çà ìÿñîì è êóðèöåé, ÿ ïîéäó â îâîùíûå ðÿäû.  
- Ìììì…  
Åñëè áû îíà óëûáàëàñü, Äæåéêîá íå îáðàòèë áû âíèìàíèÿ – íî â åãî ïàìÿòè âñïëûëî äðóãîå ëèöî – ñìóãëîå, îáðàìëåííîå ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, ëèöî óáèéöû. Ïðåäàòåëÿ. Çëîäåÿ. Ìó÷èòåëÿ. Ëèöî, áðûçãàâøåå ñëþíîé è ñëåçàìè, óìîëÿâøåå ïðèñÿæíûõ äàðîâàòü åìó ñâîáîäó… È æèçíü… ×òî äëÿ òîãî, êîìó ãðîçèëî ïîïàñòü â Àçêàáàí, áûëî îäíî è òî æå…. ß íå äåëàë ýòîãî. ß áûë ïîä çàêëÿòüåì… Íåíàçûâàåìûé… Îí ïûòàë ìåíÿ à ïîòîì ïîä óãðîçîé ñìåðòè ìîåé æåíû ïðèêàçàë ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ åìó… Èñïîëüçîâàë íà ìíå çàêëÿòüå Èìïåðèóñ… Íå ïîìíþ… ß íå ìîã!... ß áûë ïîä çàêëÿòüåì! Íåò!   
Ýòî ïðîêëÿòîå ëèöî… Ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé îñòàëñÿ áåçíàêàçàííûì ïîñëå âñåõ ñîâåðøåííûõ èì çëîäåÿíèé. Ëèöî, êîòîðîå îí ðàçáèë â êðîâü, êîãäà åìó áûëî âñåãî äâåíàäöàòü… Îíî íå áûëî êîøìàðîì, íå áûëî íàâàæäåíèåì, îíî ñòðàííî èçîãíóëîñü, òðÿõíóëî äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè è ñòàëî æåíñêèì. Ëèöîì äåâî÷êè. Íî âûðàæåíèÿ íå èçìåíèëî.  
- Ýâàí… - çàñêðèïåë Äæåêîá, íî â ýòî âðåìÿ Ìåëèññà, óñòàâ æäàòü, öîêàòü ÿçûêîì è òðÿñòè ìóæà çà ïëå÷î, ïîòÿíóëà åãî â ñòîðîíó ðûíêà… Îí íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ, îí òàùèëñÿ çà íåé êàê ðåáåíîê, à ñìîòðåë ïðè ýòîì íàçàä. Âèäåíèå íå èñ÷åçàëî. Êîøìàð âåðíóëñÿ.   
Ïðîãíàòü, óíè÷òîæèòü êîøìàð… Áîæå…. Ïîìîãè…   
***  
À â øêîëó… Ìû ïðîæèëè òðè äíÿ â ìàããëîâñêîé ãîñòèíèöå Øåðàòîí â   
Ëîíäîíå, è ìåíÿ ïîñàäèëè íà ïîåçä, ñíàáäèâ âñåì íåîáõîäèìûì – Ïàòðèê çàðàíåå íàâåäàëñÿ â Äèàãîí Àëëåþ (ÿ òîãäà è íå çíàëà ãäå îíà íàõîäèòñÿ, âåäü äàæå â ìàãàçèí Îëèâàíäåðà õîäèëè çà ìåíÿ) è êóïèë òîâàðû ïî ïðèñëàííîìó èç Õîãâàðòñà ñïèñêó.  
Â êóïå êî ìíå ïîäñåëè Òèíà è Äæàäå, ïîñëåäíÿÿ òèõî îñâåäîìèëàñü, ïðàâäó ëè Òèíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ìîé áðàò ïîçâàë åå çàìóæ è ïîîáåùàë íàó÷èòü çàêëÿòüþ Èìïåðèî? Çàõîäèë Ìàðêóñ, ïðèíåñ íàì íåìíîãî êîíôåò è ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ â ùåêó (÷óòü íå îöàðàïàâ ñâîèì âûïèðàþùèì òðîëëüñêèì çóáîì). Ñåë ñ íàìè. Çà íèì ïðèøåë Ëþê Áëå÷ëè è òîæå ñîñòàâèë êîìïàíèþ. Òèíà è Äæàäå çàøåïòàëèñü. Ïîòîì íåñêîëüêî ðàç â êóïå çàãëÿäûâàëà äåâî÷êà – ïåðâîãîäêà ñ íîñèêîì-êíîïî÷êîé è ñóíóâ êíîïî÷êó â äâåðü, íàâåðíîå, óæå â ïÿòûé ðàç, ñ î÷åíü âàæíûì âèäîì ïîïðîñèëà íàñ íå øóìåòü, êîãäà ìû äðóæíî ñìåÿëèñü íàä êàêîé-òî ïîøëîâàòîé øóòêîé Ëþêà. Òàêàÿ íàãëîñòü ñî ñòîðîíû äîøêîëüíèöû âûçâàëà ó ìîèõ ïîïóò÷èêîâ î÷åðåäíîé ïðèñòóï õîõîòà, à ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü êàê åå çîâóò.  
- Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, - ñêàçàëà îíà (ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê «Åå Âåëè÷åñòâî Åëèçàâåòà Âåëèêàÿ Òþäîð»), - À âû ñ êàêîãî ôàêóëüòåòà?  
- Ñ ëó÷øåãî! – ðÿâêíóë Ìàðêóñ è çàõëîïíóë äâåðü ïðÿìî ïåðåä íîñîì äåâî÷êè.  
Ñòðàííîå ñî÷åòàíèå – òàêîå êðàñèâîå èìÿ è ïðîñòîíàðîäíàÿ ôàìèëèÿ (granger çíà÷èò - «êðåñòüÿíèí» - R.). È äåâî÷êà ñòðàííîâàòàÿ. Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî ïîïàäåò ê íàì â Ñëèçåðèí – ñëèøêîì óâåðåííàÿ â ñåáå è, ïî-âèäèìîìó, òùåñëàâíàÿ, ïîäóìàëà ÿ. Ïîçæå âûÿñíèëîñü, ÷òî îøèáëàñü.   
Âîò òåáå è èòîã íåñîîòâåòñòâèé…  
Êóçåíà ÿ óâèäåëà íà öåðåìîíèè îòáîðà. Ìåðçêèé ìàëü÷èê. Ïîïàë â Ñëèçåðèí.   
  
  
Íîâûå ïðåäìåòû ïîíðàâèëèñü íå âñåì. Ïðåñòàðåëàÿ ïðîôåññîð Òèïñè, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ êðÿõòåëà ïðè êàæäîì äâèæåíèè, îõàëà è âïîëãîëîñà æàëîâàëàñü íà ñâîè áîëÿ÷êè, êîãäà ìû íà÷èíàëè ñêðèïåòü ïåðüÿìè, ðàçäðàæàëà âñåõ äî íåâîçìîæíîñòè. Íà åå óðîêå ìû ñ Òèíîé áûëè åäèíñòâåííûìè ñëèçåðèíêàìè. Ìîÿ ïîäðóãà, ïîõîæå, óæå æàëåëà, ÷òî ðåøèëà ïðîÿâèòü ñîëèäàðíîñòü: áîÿëàñü (è íå áåç îñíîâàíèÿ), ÷òî îäíîêóðñíèêè íà÷íóò äðàçíèòü. Íî îäíîêóðñíèêàìè ïðîáëåìà íå îãðàíè÷èëàñü: êîãäà îíà ñàäèëàñü íà ñòóë ïåðåä óðîêîì, åùå äî ïðèõîäà ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, ðàçäàëñÿ íåïðèëè÷íûé çâóê, ñäîáðåííûé åùå è âèçãîì âïå÷àòëèòåëüíîé Òèíû, îíà ñäåðíóëà ñî ñòóëà íàäóâíóþ ðåçèíîâóþ ïîäóøêó; ïîòîì äðóæíûé õîõîò êëàññà. ß ìîãëà è íå îáîðà÷èâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü, êòî ãîãîòàë êàê ãèåíà, ãðîì÷å âñåõ è ïðîòèâíåå âñåõ. Â òó ìèíóòó ìíå õîòåëîñü óòîïèòü Ôðåäà ëèöîì â êîðîâüåì äåðüìå, è äîëãî, ðèòìè÷íî áèòü åãî íîãàìè â æèâîò è â ïàõ, ïîêà îí íå íà÷íåò ïëåâàòüñÿ êðîâüþ. Âïðî÷åì, ýòî æåëàíèå ïðîÿâëÿëîñü ÷åðåñ÷óð ÷àñòî. È íå òîëüêî òîãäà. È íå òîëüêî ó ìåíÿ.   
Íî íåñ÷àñòíàÿ ñòàðóøêà Òèïñè íå øëà íè â êàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ ïîëîóìíîé ñòðåêîçîé Òðåëîíè. Â åå êàáèíåòå, êóäà êàæäûé äîáðàëñÿ, äåðæàñü çà ãðóäíóþ êëåòêó è ïûòàÿñü îòäûøàòüñÿ – âñå-òàêè ñåâåðíàÿ áàøíÿ ñàìàÿ âûñîêàÿ – ñòîÿë ïîëóìðàê, áûëî æàðêî äî óäóøüÿ, è âîíÿëî áëàãîâîíèÿìè, è íåò ÷òîáû ñàíäàëîì èëè ðîçàìè – êóðèëàñü âûòÿæêà èç êëåíîâûõ ëèñòüåâ, êîòîðàÿ, êàê èçâåñòíî, ïî çàïàõó ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ñèëüíî íàïîìèíàåò êîøà÷üè èñïðàæíåíèÿ.   
- Ñåé÷àñ îíà íàì ñêàæåò, ÷òî ðàäà íàêîíåö âèäåòü íàñ â ðåàëüíî ìèðå! – ñêàçàëà Òèíà ñ óìíûì âèäîì, íî òóò æå, íå ñäåðæàâøèñü, ïðûñíóëà – Òðåëîíè âûøëà èç ìàëåíüêîé ïîòàéíîé äâåðêè çà êàìèíîì è ïðîãîâîðèëà çàãðîáíûì ãîëîñîì:  
- Äîðîãèå ìîè, êàê ÿ ðàäà íàêîíåö âèäåòü âàñ â ðåàëüíîì ìèðå!  
ß âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Òèíó.  
- Ìàðêóñ ðàññêàçàë, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè îíà è äàæå â êðàñíîâàòîì îñâåùåíèè êîìíàòû ÿ çàìåòèëà, êàê åå ùåêè ïîðîçîâåëè – ÿâíî íå îò çàòõëîãî âîçäóõà.   
Ìàðêóñ Ôëèíò. Íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îíà íàøëà â ýòîì áåçäóøíîì ÷óäîâèùå. Ñðåäîòî÷èå âñåõ íåäîñòàòêîâ, êîòîðûå òîëüêî ìîæíî ïðèäóìàòü – íåêðàñèâûé, ïî÷òè ÷òî óðîä, ãëóïûé, íåëþáîçíàòåëüíûé, íåâîñïèòàííûé… Àõ äà, çàáûëà. Ìàðêóñ èãðàåò â êâèääè÷. Îí ñèëåí. Îí òàêæå è ñðåäîòî÷èå ãðóáîé ìóæñêîé ñèëû – îí ñàìåö. À Òèíà òîæå æèâîòíîå. Ìàëåíüêîå, çàáèòîå â óãîë è íóæäàþùååñÿ â ïîêðîâèòåëå. Ëîïîóõèé ãðûçóí. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò â íåé? Êàê áû îáîøåëñÿ, åñëè áû îíà ïðèçíàëàñü â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ?  
Òðåëîíè îáîøëà âñå ñòîëèêè, âîêðóã êîòîðûõ ìû óñòðîèëèñü íà áàðõàòíûõ ïóôàõ, è êàê-òî óìóäðÿëàñü íå çàäåâàòü íè÷åãî, õîòÿ ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íèìè áûëî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî ìàëåíüêèì. Îíà âñå òàêèì æå òîíîì ðàññêàçàëà î òîì, ÷òî ìû áóäåì èçó÷àòü.  
Ïàðó ðàç øîêèðîâàëà ïîïàâøèõ ïîä ðóêó ñòóäåíòîâ ñóìáóðíûìè ïðåäñêàçàíèÿìè. Â îñíîâíîì íåîïòèìèñòè÷íûìè…   
Ïîòîì îñòàíîâèëà âçãëÿä íà ìíå. Âåðíåå íà ìîåé ðóêå. ß óæå çàìå÷àëà, ÷òî êîãäà ëþäè âèäÿò ýòîãî Ïîòòåðà èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà, òî âñå ñìîòðÿò íà åãî øðàì íà ëáó. Ïî÷åìó-òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ëþäè, âèäÿ ìåíÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç, ÷åëîâåê ñìîòðèò íà ìîþ ðóêó.  
  
- Îòêóäà ó òåáÿ ÝÒÎ? – âçâûëà Òðåëîíè, ñêðèâèâ ëèöî îò óæàñà. Ïîêàçíîãî èëè íåò?   
Îõ ìíå óæå íàäîåë âîïðîñ. Ïîâåñèòü òàáëè÷êó íà ñïèíå «Êîëüöî ìíå ïîäàðèë áðàò», ÷òî ëè?   
- Áðàò ïîäàðèë! – ðàçäðàæåííî îòîçâàëàñü ÿ.  
Òðåëîíè êàðòèííî àõíóëà è îïóñòèëàñü â áëèæàéøåå êðåñëî. Ïîêà îíà ïàäàëà, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà êðàåì ãëàçà ñïëàíèðîâàëà òðàåêòîðèþ – ÷òîáû ñåñòü â áîëåå óäîáíîå êðàñíîå.   
- Ñïåðåòü õî÷åò, - ïðîøåïòàëà Äæàäå è îíè ñ Òèíîé çàõèõèêàëè. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ äîáàâèëà:  
- Äà ó íåå íà ïàëüöàõ äàæå íèòêè íå ïîìåñòèòñÿ. È òàê óæå âñå çàâåøàíî. Ïðîáû íåãäå ñòàâèòü.  
- Ïðè÷åì òóò ïðîáû?  
- Íó ïîãîâîðêà åñòü òàêàÿ.  
- Íî îíà æå íå îá ýòîì!  
ß óæå õîòåëà îäåðíóòü ïîäðóã, áîÿñü ÷òî îíè ïîëó÷àò âûãîâîð èëè èõ ëèøàò î÷êîâ çà áîëòîâíþ, íî Òðåëîíè, êàçàëîñü, âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àëà.   
- ß âèæó! – ñêàçàëà îíà, õâàòàÿñü çà ñåðäöå( äåâî÷êè ñäàâëåííî ðæàëè, åäâà íå ñðûâàÿñü íà ãðîìêèé õîõîò), - ß âèæó! – è îíà óñòðåìèëà ñâîé ðàññåÿííûé âçãëÿä êóäà-òî âäàëü âìåñòå ñ óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì – âåðíåå íå êóäà-òî à â îêíî, - Âèæó… öâåòû!  
Î íåò, ïîäóìàëà ÿ, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà…  
- Öâåòû, îáàãðåííûå êðîâüþ! – è îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî. Âñå ïåðåãëÿäûâàëèñü â íåäîóìåíèè, íî ñëåäóþùóþ ôðàçó Òðåëîíè ñêàçàëà ñïîêîéíî, áåç âñÿêîãî íàäëîìà, è äàæå íåìíîãî íàäìåííî, îáðàùàÿñü ê ñèäÿùåé áëèçêî îò íåå Ëèç, - Äîðîãàÿ, ðàçäàé âñåì ÷àøêè. Ìû áóäåì ãàäàòü íà ÷àéíûõ ëèñòüÿõ íà íàøåì ïåðâîì óðîêå.   
…  
  
ß íå ëþáëþ çèìó. Åñëè âäðóã âñïîìíèøü ÷òî-òî ãðóñòíîå, è çàïëà÷åøü íà óëèöå, òî ñëåçû çàìåðçàþò è ùåêè íà÷èíàåò ñàäíèòü. È íîñ òîæå, ïîòîìó ÷òî è ñîïëè çàìåðçàþò. Îòâðàòèòåëüíîå îùóùåíèå! ß íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå êàê ìîæíî â íîÿáðå èãðàòü â êâèääè÷, êîãäà óæå âûïàë ñíåã è äàâíî íà÷àëèñü çàìîðîçêè. ß íå çíàþ, çà ÷òî è êàêèì îáðàçîì, Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ñäåëàëè ëîâöîì â êîìàíäå Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ìíå ê òîìó âðåìåíè óæå ðàññêàçàëè, êòî îí òàêîé è ïî÷åìó âñå íà ýòîãî çàìîðûøà òàê ïÿëÿòñÿ, íî æàëåòü åãî – ñèðîòó, ýòî îäíî äåëî, à âîò äåëàòü ðàäè íåãî èñêëþ÷åíèÿ èç øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë, óñòîÿâøèõñÿ çà äåñÿòèëåòèÿ, - ýòî óæå ÷åðåñ÷óð. Ìàðêóñ áåñèëñÿ. ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí, êàê è ÿ, âîçìóùåí íàðóøåíèåì ïðàâèë. Íî…  
Êîãäà ñëèçåðèíöû îò îò÷àÿíèÿ è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ êóëàêàìè áèëè êàìåííûå ñòåíû â ïîäçåìåëüå è ðóãàëèñü íà âñå ëàäû, Ìàðêóñ ñèäåë â ïóñòîì êàáèíåòå ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà è ðûäàë. Î÷åâèäíî, ó íåãî òîëüêî ÷òî ñîñòîÿëñÿ íå îñîáåííî âîîäóøåâëÿþùèé ðàçãîâîð ñ äåêàíîì… À ìîæåò áûòü îí ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîáûòü îäèí. ß ïðèøëà íà äîïîëíèòåëüíîå çàíÿòèå è òîëüêî ëèøü â äâåðÿõ êàáèíåòà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî â ñâÿçè ñ íà÷àëîì êâèääè÷íîãî ñåçîíà ïðîôåññîð îòìåíèë åãî – îí áûë óâåðåí â ïîáåäå êîìàíäû Ñëèçåðèíà è ïîýòîìó îæèäàë, ÷òî ÿ çàõî÷ó îòïðàçäíîâàòü ñ îäíîêóðñíèêàìè ýòî ñîáûòèå. Íî Ñëèçåðèí ïðîèãðàë – ïðîâàëèëñÿ ñ òðåñêîì. Ïðîèãðàë Ãðèôôèíäîðó âïåðâûå çà 12 ëåò. È íå ïûëêîìó ×àðëè Óèçëè, íå Ðèêó Ìèò÷åëëó, êîòîðûé áûë ëîâöîì äî ×àðëè, à ìàëåíüêîìó, ùóïëîìó, îáåçîáðàæåííîìó øðàìîì áëèçîðóêîìó ïåðâîêóðñíèêó! Ëþê è Ñèä ñëîìàëè ñâîè áèòû óæå íà ïîëå. Òåðåíñ, ïî ñëóõàì, õîòåë íàòóðàëüíî, áåçî âñÿêîé ìàãèè, âûïóñòèòü Ïîòòåðó è Âóäó êèøêè – è óæå ïîøåë íà êóõíþ çà íîæîì, êîãäà åãî îñòàíîâèë Ìàðêóñ è, íàäàâàâ ïî ðîæå óæå â êîòîðûé ðàç, çàãíàë â ñïàëüíþ è ïîñàäèë ïîä çàìîê… À ñàì, ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, óøåë ðûäàòü… Ìäà…   
Ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ áûëî óæå ïîçäíî – Ìàðêóñ çàìåòèë ìåíÿ, âåðîÿòíî, ÿ ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî øàðêàëà, êîãäà, â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå, òàùèëàñü â êàáèíåò. Óéòè, íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðÿ? Òîãäà îí ïîäóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ ïîøëà äîêëàäûâàòü âñåì, ÷òî îí ðûäàåò – òàêîé ÷åëîâåê, êàê Ôëèíò, íè÷åãî äðóãîãî ïîäóìàòü áû íå ìîã. Çàéòè è ïîãîâîðèòü? À ÷òî åìó ñêàçàòü?  
ß çàøëà è ñåëà íà îöàðàïàííóþ ïàðòó, âñþ â çàñîõøèõ ïÿòíàõ êàêîãî-òî çåëüÿ. Ïðîòÿíóëà ê íåìó ðóêó è ïîãëàäèëà ïî ïëå÷ó. Ìàðêóñ äåðíóëñÿ, ðóêà ñîñêî÷èëà. Åìó áûëî ñòûäíî ïîêàçàòü ìíå ñâîå ëèöî. Íàñòîÿùåå ëèöî…  
- Ìàðê? – ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, ñõâàòèâ åãî ïëå÷î íà ýòîò ðàç êðåïêî è íàñòîé÷èâî ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ åãî ê ñåáå. Âíåçàïíî îí ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî îò íåãî ìîæíî áûëî ìåíüøå âñåãî îæèäàòü – ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå äàâ ìíå óâèäåòü åãî ëèöî, íååñòåñòâåííî ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ïàðòó è, îáõâàòèâ ìåíÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè, çàðûäàë. Îòñòðàíèòü åãî íå áûëî ñèë, õîòÿ æåëàíèÿ – õîòü îòáàâëÿé.  
Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî æå ìîæíî ïðåäïðèíÿòü â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè.  
Ïîòîì àêêóðàòíî ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî âîëîñàì:  
- Ìàðê, îíè áîëüøå íå âûèãðàþò ó íàñ - íè ðàçó.   
Îí âñòðåïåíóëñÿ, íî ïðîäîëæàë íîñîì òåðåòüñÿ îá ìîþ ìàíòèþ, êàê ùåíîê îá øåðñòü ìàòåðè, è ìîë÷àòü.  
- Åñëè îäèí ðàç èì ïîâåçëî – òî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîòîì ýòèì óðîäàì áûëî åùå õóæå, êîãäà áóäóò ðàç çà ðàçîì ïðîèãðûâàòü.  
Ìîë÷àíèå.  
- Ìàðê, òû ìóæ÷èíà èëè ñîïëÿê?  
Âñêî÷èë. Óäàð â íóæíîå ìåñòî. Íó è ëèöî ó íåãî áûëî! Êðàñíîå êàê ñâåêëà, çàïëàêàííîå, æàëêîå… Ãëàçà-áóñèíêè ïîä îïóõøèìè âåêàìè ñêðûëèñü ïîëíîñòüþ. Êàê áóäòî ãëàç íåò âîîáùå.  
- Ïóñòü äî êîíöà æèçíè äðî÷àò íà ýòó ïîáåäó! – ïðîðû÷àë Ìàðêóñ, - Áîëüøå íè îäíîé ÿ èì íå ïîçâîëþ.  
ß êèâíóëà. Äà, Ìàðêóñ, òû ïðàâ, Ìàðêóñ, òû ñèëüíûé, Ìàðêóñ, òîëüêî ïðåêðàòè âûòü, ïðåêðàòè ðûäàòü, çàòêíèñü, îòâåðíèñü, óõîäè ê ÷åðòó è íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ñâèíÿ÷èìè ãëàçàìè êàê íà Àôðîäèòó, ñêîëüçêèé, ìåðçêèé, çàïëàêàííûé êàïèòàí Ìàðêóñ Ôëèíò.  
Íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû âíÿòü ìîèì ìûñëåííûì ìîëüáàì, îí ïîâàëèëñÿ íà ñòóë è ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó.  
- À åùå, - ñêàçàë îí çàãîâîðùè÷åñêèì òîíîì, - Åñëè Óèçëè èëè êòî-òî äðóãîé èç ýòèõ êðàñíîçàäûõ óðîäîâ îáèäèò òåáÿ õîòü ðàç, ÿ ñíåñó èì ãîëîâó.  
ß àâòîìàòè÷åñêè êèâíóëà.  
- Ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ, Ñåëåíà?  
ß ñëîâíî î÷íóëàñü.  
- Ñíåñåøü ãîëîâó?!  
- Äà, íàòóðàëüíî – óáüþ, ñëûøèøü?  
- Ñëûøó.   
Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ñìîãëà îòâåðíóòüñÿ, îí íåóêëþæå è áûñòðî ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ.   
- ß òåáÿ ïðîâîæó, - ñêàçàë îí, óâèäåâ, êàê ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäíèìàþñü ñ ìåñòà. Õèìåðà ïîáåðè, çíà÷èò ÿ íå ñìîãó çàéòè â òóàëåò, çàñóíóòü òàì äâà ïàëüöà â ðîò è âûâåðíóòü ñåáÿ íàèçíàíêó ïîñëå òîãî êàê îí ñäåëàë ýòî!  
ß ñòàùèëà ìàíòèþ ÷åðåç ãîëîâó è ñ ðàçìàõó êèíóëà åå îá êóøåòêó â óãëó.  
- Òû ÷òî? – âûïó÷èëàñü Òèíà.  
ß âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà äèêîå æåëàíèå çàõîõîòàòü.   
Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî èçîáðàçèëà íà ëèöå ãëóïóþ óëûáêó.  
- Ìàðêóñ!  
- ×òî Ìàðêóñ? – âñòðåïåíóëàñü îíà.  
- Ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ! Ñêàçàë, ÷òî áóäåò ìåíÿ îòî âñåõ çàùèùàòü!  
È òóò ìåíÿ ïðîðâàëî. ß âñå-òàêè ðàñõîõîòàëàñü, è ýòîò õîõîò ìåäëåííî íî âåðíî ïåðåõîäèë â ðûäàíèÿ, ñëîâíî ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïîñëåäóåò çà ýòèì. Óâû, ìîåé èðîíèè îíà íå óñëûøàëà…  
Åå ëèöî ñêðèâèëîñü, ðàñêðàñíåëîñü, çàïîòåëî êàê ñòåêëî, çàòóìàíèëîñü è ðîò ãëîòàë âîçäóõ, ñëîâíî ðûáà, âûáðîøåííàÿ íà áåðåã.  
- Ñóêà! – âûïàëèëà Òèíà è, êàê áûëà, â íî÷íîé ðóáàøêå, âûñêî÷èëà â êîðèäîð.   
Íà ìåíÿ îãëÿäûâàëèñü âñå äî åäèíîé ñëèçåðèíêè ïåðâûõ ïÿòè êóðñîâ, íà ìåíÿ ïîêàçûâàëè ïàëüöåì, çà ìîåé ñïèíîé øåïòàëèñü… Íî îíè çàâèäîâàëè è äàæå óâàæàëè. Ôëèíò áûë äî íèõ íåäîñÿãàåì. Íî òîëüêî Òèíà, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òîëüêî ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà, íåíàâèäåëà ìåíÿ! Òîëüêî îíà ïåðåñòàëà ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü!   
Òðåêëÿòàÿ æèçíü – çà÷åì îíà âîîáùå íóæíà? Âñå âñåãäà ìåíÿ òîëüêî íåíàâèäåëè… È ëèøü îí… Õîòÿ îí… Íè÷åãî ìíå íèêîãäà íå õîòåëîñü, òîëüêî óìåðåòü. Íè÷åãî âîîáùå.   
Òîëüêî ÷òîáû âñå ýòî, íàêîíåö, çàêîí÷èëîñü!  
  
  
***  
×åì áîëüøå ÿ ñìîòðþ íà ìèð òåì áîëüøå óáåæäàþñü, ÷òî íå íà ñâåòå íè÷åãî àáñîëþòíîãî: íåò àáñîëþòíîé Âëàñòè, íåò àáñîëþòíîãî Çëà, íåò àáñîëþòíîé Çàùèòû, íå ñóùåñòâóåò íåîñïîðèìûõ èñòèí, íåò îäèíàêîâûõ ëþäåé…  
  
Ìû âñå ðàçíûå, âñå î÷åíü è î÷åíü ðàçíûå. È íèêòî íå ñìîæåò ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñêðûâàåòñÿ, íàïðèìåð, çà âíåøíå âñåãäà ñïîêîéíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà Ìèíåðâû, êàêèå ÷åðâè ãðûçóò ìîçã «âå÷íî è áåçîãîâîðî÷íî» ñïðàâåäëèâîãî Àëüáóñà, â êîíöå êîíöîâ íèêòî…íó ïî÷òè íèêòî…íèêîãäà íå óçíàåò, ÷òî êðîåòñÿ â ãëóáèíå ìîåé äóøè, âåäü îíè âñå äàâíûì-äàâíî ñ÷èòàþò åå ìåðòâîé - äà ëþáîé çàñìååòñÿ , åñëè âäðóã óñëûøèò , ÷òî ó Ñåâåðèóñà Ñíåéïà åñòü äóøà: çíàëè áû îíè ÷åãî ìíå ñòîèò èçî äíÿ â äåíü íàäåâàòü íà ñåáÿ ýòó ìàñêó áåçðàçëè÷èÿ è öèíèçìà …íî îíè íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå óçíàþò! Íèêîãäà!  
  
À îíà…  
  
À â åå ãëàçàõ ìîæíî ïðî÷èòàòü âñå: ÿ íè ðàçó íå âèäåë ÷òî áû îíà óëûáàëàñü, ðàäîâàëàñü èëè ñìåÿëàñü, íå âèäåë ÷òîáû åå ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü ñ÷àñòüåì ( õîòÿ , íåò âèäåë îäíàæäû…òàì â ïîìåñòüå, ðÿáîì ñ áðàòîì…Áåäíÿæêà, îíà åùå íå çíàåò, ÷åìó ðàäîâàëàñü…)… Ïîðîé ó ìåíÿ äàæå âîçíèêàåò âîïðîñ: íà ñêîëüêî âèíîâàò âî âñåì ýòîì ÿ? ìîãó ëè ÿ â ýòîì âèíîâàò? Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî, ÿ ïûòàþñü íàéòè çäåñü ñâîþ âèíó?! ß äàæå äóìàë, ÷òî åé íå ìåñòî â Ñëèçåðèíå, íî ÿ óâåðåí , ÷òî ïîïàäè îíà â äðóãîé êîëëåäæ, ïîëîæåíèå áûëî áû îïðåäåëåííî òî÷íî òàêèì æå…Õîòÿ îêðóæàþùèå åå îáîëòóñû òîëüêî óñóãóáëÿþò ïîëîæåíèå…   
  
È âñå æå, åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, âèíîâíûé âî âñåì ýòîì îò íà÷àëà è äî êîíöà – Ýâàí! À ÷åãî îí ìîã åùå äîáèòüñÿ? Òîò ñàìûé åãî «âûðàùåííûé â òåïëèöå öâåòîê» , «ñàìûé ëó÷øèé»…×òî ñ íèì ñòàëîñü? ×òî ñ íåé ïðîèñõîäèò?  
  
Åñëè òàê áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ è äàëüøå, îíà ñìîæåò ñïîêîéíî ïèòü ìîðñêóþ âîäó, ïîòîìó êàê ñëåçû ýòî äëÿ íåå íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå, à îíè êàê èçâåñòíî , èìåþò äîâîëüíî ñèëüíóþ êîíöåíòðàöèþ ñîëåé… (ýòî òèïà èäèîòèçì, êîòîðûé ñòðàøíî õîòåëîñü âñòàâèòü .- Sum )   
  
Äëÿ ëþáîãî ÷åëîâåêà , êåì áû îí íè áûë: ìàãîì èëè ìàããëîì, ýòî ïðîòèâîåñòåñòâåííî, íî òîëüêî íå â åå ñëó÷àå. Âñå ìû ñòðåìèìñÿ óõâàòèòüñÿ çà êðàé ïðîïàñòè è âûïîëçòè, âûêàðàáêàòüñÿ, âûïëûòü…îíà æå, íàïðîòèâ – ñàìà òîïèò ñåáÿ, âãîíÿÿ â ñîñòîÿíèå åùå áîëüøåé ïîäàâëåííîñòè, èç êîòîðîãî íå âûõîäèò, ïî-âèäèìîìó, íèêîãäà…ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî åé äîñòàâëÿåò óäîâîëüñòâèå ïðîâîäèòü âðåìÿ íå çà áåñïîëåçíîé áîëòîâíåé ñ ïîäðóãàìè ( âîò òóò ÿ áû ìîã äàæå óäèâèòüñÿ ìóäðîñòè ñòîëü þíîé äåâóøêè: áåñïîëåçíàÿ òðàòà äðàãîöåííûõ ìèíóò, êîòîðûå òàê öåíÿòñÿ â íàøåì ìèðå…), à, óáåæàâ îò âñåõ è âñÿ, ñåâ ãäå-íèáóäü â îäèíîêîì óãîëêå è çàðûâøèñü ïîãëóáæå â ñâîè ñîêðîâåííûå, íå ïî âîçðàñòó ìðà÷íûå ìûñëè, óáåæäàòü ñåáÿ â ïîëíîì îòñóòñòâèè ñìûëà ñâîåãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ íà çåìëå…  
  
È ïðè âñåì ïðè ýòîì îíà óìóäðÿåòñÿ íàéòè â ñåáå ñèëû õîðîøî ó÷èòüñÿ ïî âñåì äèñöèïëèíàì è , êðîìå òîãî, ïîñåùàòü ìîè äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ, äåëàÿ âïå÷àòëÿþùèå óñïåõè â çåëüåâàðåíèè. Òóò íàïðàøèâàåòñÿ ëèøü îäèí âûâîä: îíà ñòðàäàåò è åé ýòî…íðàâèòñÿ? Äà èìåííî íðàâèòñÿ! Ïðèäàåò ñèë, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, âåäü èíà÷å, ìîæíî ñîéòè ñ óìà, èçìàòûâàÿ ñåáÿ ïîäîáíûìè ðàçìûøëåíèÿìè…  
  
È âñå æå, îíà ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïîæàëóé åäèíñòâåííûì èç âñåõ çíàêîìûõ ìíå ëþäåé, êîìó áóäóò ñîâåðøåííî áåçðàçëè÷íû äåìåíòîðû è Àçêàáàí, åå íå áóäåò òðÿñòè â èñòåðèêå ïðè îäíîé ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ ïîïàñòü â ýòî ìðà÷íîå ìåñòî è ïðîâåñòè òàì êàêîå òî âðåìÿ, êàê ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ áîëüøèíñòâîì ìàãîâ, ïðèãîâîðåííûõ ê çàêëþ÷åíèþ…  
×òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ íåé, ïîâñòðå÷àé îíà äåìåíòîðà?   
Ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî! ×òî ñîâåðøåííî îïðåäåëåííî è íåîñïîðèìî…  
Íå îòðèöàþ äàæå, ÷òî îíà íè÷åãî íå ïî÷óâñòâóåò, íè õîëîäà, íè óãíåòåíèÿ, íè ñòðàõà è ñìîæåò ñìåëî ïëþíóòü ýòîìó áåçìîëâíîìó ñòðàæó Àçêàáàíà â ëèöî…íó òî åñòü íå â ëèöî êîíå÷íî, à â òî ìåñòî ãäå ïîä êàïþøîíîì äîëæíî áû ñêðûâàòüñÿ ëèöî. À äåìåíòîð, íè÷åãî íå ïðåäïðèíèìàÿ, ïðîñòî ðàçâåðíåòñÿ è ïîéäåò ñâîåé äîðîãîé, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ñ íåé ëó÷øå áîëåå íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ… Ïî÷åìó? Ïîòîìó ÷òî åå äóøà, ðàçóì è ñîçíàíèå ïîãðóæåíû â ãëóáîêóþ äåïðåññèþ òàê îñíîâàòåëüíî, ÷òî îí íå íàéäåò çäåñü äëÿ ñåáÿ ðàáîòû, Ñåëåíà âñå ñäåëàëà ñàìà: ñêðóïóëåçíî è ñòàðàòåëüíî… Áûòü ìîæåò, îíà äàæå ïîëó÷èò èçâðàùåííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îò âñòðå÷è ñ íèì. Ìíå ñòðàøíî ïîäóìàòü…  
Áîþñü, îíà ïîãóáèò ñåáÿ âñåì ýòèì.  
  
Íî ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü…  
  
1 Äåêàáðÿ  
ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï 


	7. Nihil Humani

VII.  
Nihil humani  
  
ß ê çèìå íàó÷èëàñü (íà ñîáñòâåííûõ îøèáêàõ) âíèìàòåëüíî îñìàòðèâàòü ñòóë íà çàíÿòèÿõ ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îïóñòèòüñÿ íà íåãî. ß îñòàëàñü îäíà çà ïåðâîé ïàðòîé, Òèíà îò ìåíÿ îòñåëà ê êàêîé-òî ëîõìàòîé äåâ÷îíêå èç Ðåéâåíêëî. Îíà âîîáùå ñî ìíîé íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà. Äæàäå ïåðâîå âðåìÿ ïðåäïðèíèìàëà êàêèå-òî ïîïûòêè íàñ ïîìèðèòü - íå èç áëàãîðîäñòâà, à ïðîñòî ïîòîìó ÷òî åé âåñåëåå áûëî ïðîâîäèòü âðåìÿ ñ íàìè îáåèìè âìåñòå - òî åñòü èç ëè÷íîé âûãîäû, - íî ïîòîì ïðåêðàòèëà. ß îñòàâàëàñü áåçðàçëè÷íà êî âñåìó, à Òèíà ñ÷èòàëà ñâîèì äîëãîì íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ ïðîñòî èç óïðÿìñòâà, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî, âåðîÿòíî, äàæå äîãàäûâàëàñü î ìîåé íåïðèÿçíè ê Ôëèíòó. Íî - ïîìèðèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé îçíà÷àëî äëÿ íåå îòñòóïèòüñÿ îò ñâîåãî ñëîâà è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ìÿãêîñòü è ãîòîâíîñòü èäòè íà êîìïðîìèññû - óâû, íè îäèí ñëèçåðèíåö íå æåëàë íàõîäèòü â ñåáå ýòè êà÷åñòâà, à óæ òåì áîëåå â îòêðûòóþ äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü îêðóæàþùèì, è ïðèìåíÿòü â îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ íèìè.   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà åå ðàçäðàæåíèå, åå íåãîäîâàíèå è çëîñòü íà ñàìó ñåáÿ, êîòîðóþ îíà ïûòàëàñü ïåðåëîæèòü íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ òàêæå íå æåëàëà íè÷åãî ïðåäïðèíèìàòü.   
- Âûòòü âîí èø êëàøà! - âîïëü áåççóáîé Òèïñè, äîâåäåííîé äî ñâåêîëüíîãî öâåòà ëèöà ÷üèìè-òî áåçîáðàçèÿìè, îòâëåê ìåíÿ è ðåçêî âûêèíóë èç ðàçìûøëåíèé. Ïðè ýòîì îáíàðóæèëîñü, ÷òî ÿ àêêóðàòíî çàïèñûâàëà íà ïåðãàìåíò âñþ íóäíóþ ëåêöèþ - ñîâåðøåííî ìåõàíè÷åñêè.  
Íå ïðèõîäèëîñü ñîìíåâàòüñÿ, ê êîìó áûëî îáðàùåíî òðåáîâàíèå ïîêèíóòü êëàññ. Äðóãîé ó÷èòåëü íà åå ìåñòå ñíà÷àëà ñíÿë áû áàëëû ñ ôàêóëüòåòà, íî, êàæåòñÿ, îíà ýòî äåëàëà óæå òðèæäû çà ñåãîäíÿøíåå ïîëóòîðà÷àñîâîå çàíÿòèå.  
- Îí íå… ÿ âåäü âñåãî ëèøü… - âèíîâàòûé ãîëîñ, ïðèíàäëåæàâøèé, ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, ÍÅ Ôðåäó è ÍÅ Äæîðäæó, çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ îáåðíóòüñÿ. Êðèñ ñìîòðåë â ïàðòó, êîâûðÿÿ ïàëüöåì äûðêó. Ïðÿäü âîëîñ óïàëà åìó íà ëèöî è íà ôîíå êðàñíûõ îò ñòûäà ùåê êàçàëàñü åùå áåëåå.  
- Ìîëøàòü! - âçâèçãíóëà Òèïñè, - âû âàïøå ïîìîëøèòå!  
Àãà, âûãîíÿëè Ôðåäà… Êðèñ ïðîñòî çàùèùàë åãî…  
- Õ äèðåõòîðó! ß óøòàëà îò âàôûõ âûõîäîê! Õ äèðåõòîðó íåìåäëåííî!   
Ôðåä âñòàë (òîëüêî ëè ÿ çàìåòèëà ýòó óõìûëêó? îõ íå ïîâåçåò ïóñòîìó êîðèäîðó ïî êîòîðîìó îí ïîéäåò ê Äàìáëäîðó, è âñåé æèâíîñòè, êîòîðàÿ ïîïàäåòñÿ Ôðåäó íà ïóòè!) è âðàçâàëî÷êó íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè.   
- Øòîÿòü! - äîãíàë åãî î÷åðåäíîé âûêðèê Òèïñè, - Âåùè îøòàâèòü!   
Ôðåä ñíîâà óñìåõíóëñÿ è áðîñèë ñóìêó íà ñâîþ ïàðòó ïðÿìî èç äâåðåé: íà ëåòó ñóìêà ÷óòü íå óãîäèëà Òèíå ïî çàòûëêó: áëàãî, òà óñïåëà âîâðåìÿ íàãíóòüñÿ. Íå äîæèäàÿñü äàëüíåéøèõ óêàçàíèé, Ôðåä âûøåë. Íàñòóïèëà ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà.   
- Ôîóøåòò! Çà ïåðâóþ ïàðòó! Øòîáû ÿ âàô âèäåëà!   
Î íåò… Åñëè ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿëà (÷èòàéòå - "ðàññëûøàëà") ñâîþ ñêîðáíóþ ó÷àñòü íåñìîòðÿ íà äèêèå íåðàçáîð÷èâûå øàìêàíüÿ áåççóáîé ïðîôåññîðøè, Êðèñà ñàæàþò ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé… Ñóäÿ ïî åãî âçãëÿäó, îí ïðåäïî÷åë áû òîæå ïîéòè ê Äàìáëäîðó…   
Êðèñ ïëþõíóëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî ïîäíÿë ïûëü. ß íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïîâåëà íîñîì - ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî çàïàõ - òîò ñàìûé çàïàõ ëèìîíà è ñíåãà, êîòîðûé èñõîäèë îò ïðèíåñåííîãî Àéðè ãîä íàçàä êàøíå, è ñìÿã÷èëàñü - ñàìóþ ìàëîñòü. Äà, ÿ ïðîäîëæàëà íåðâíè÷àòü, íî óæå íå òàê ñèëüíî.   
Îí äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ïîäâèíóëñÿ íà ñàìûé êðàé ñêàìüè. Äî êîíöà óðîêà îñòàâàëîñü íå áîëüøå äâàäöàòè ìèíóò. Ïÿòü ìèíóò èç íèõ ÿ ñëóøàëà áîëüøå íå íóäíûå êîâåðêàíüÿ ÿçûêà â èñïîëíåíèè ïðîôåññîðà Òèïñè, à åãî ñåðäèòîå ñîïåíèå â íîñ. Ïî÷åìó-òî êîãäà ìû ñòåñíÿåìñÿ è ñêîâàíû, ìû ÷àñòî äåëàåì ñîâåðøåííî íåóìåñòíûå âåùè à ïîòîì áüåì ñåáÿ ïî ëáó â ïðèñòóïàõ ñòûäà è íåäîóìåâàåì - êàêîé õèìåðû ÿ ýòî ñäåëàë!!!! Âîò è ÿ, îòîðâàâ îò ïåðãàìåíòà êëî÷îê, íàöàðàïàëà íà íåì ñîâåðøåííî íåóìåñòíóþ ôðàçó - íî ÷òî ïîäåëàòü, âîçìîæíî, îòêóäà-òî âñïëûëî âîñïîìèíàíèå, ïåðåæèâàíèå òðåõëåòíåé äàâíîñòè, è âûðâàëîñü èç ìåíÿ êàê ïàð, êîòîðûé íåîáõîäèìî áûëî âûïóñòèòü:  
"À ó òåáÿ âîëîñû è âïðàâäó òàêèå èëè ýòî çàêëèíàíèå?"  
Êðèñ, ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, ïîêðàñíåë. Ïîåðçàë íà ìåñòå. Îãëÿäåëñÿ. È âûñóíóâ êîí÷èê ÿçûêà, íàïèñàë îòâåò.  
"À îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ èõ çàêîëäîâàë?"  
Îãî! Òåïåðü ìíå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû óðîê ïðîäîëæàëñÿ ïîäîëüøå. Êëî÷îê ïåðãàìåíòà ïðèøëîñü ïåðåâåðíóòü (îí áûë ìàëåíüêèé, à ïî÷åðê Êðèñà îêàçàëñÿ äîâîëüíî ðàçìàøèñòûì)  
"Íó îíè òàêèå ïî÷òè ñîâñåì áåëûå, ÿ òàêèõ íå âèäåëà íèêîãäà"  
À âîò òåïåðü îí âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì.  
"Ààà, íó òîãäà ëàäíî" - ïîñëåäîâàë îòâåò.   
ß íå âûäåðæàëà è ñïðîñèëà âñëóõ, î÷åíü òèõî, ïî÷òè ÷òî îäíèìè ãóáàìè:  
- ×òî ëàäíî?  
- À ÿ äóìàë, òû ïðî äðóãîå, - îòîçâàëñÿ îí. Ïî åãî ãëàçàì áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî îí æàëååò, ÷òî íàìåêíóë ìíå íà "äðóãîå" è èçî âñåõ ñèë íàäååòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ òåïåðü ïåðåñòàíó çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû. Âïðî÷åì, ÿ óæå äîãàäàëàñü, î ÷åì îí. Ðàç â äâà ìåñÿöà êàê ìèíèìóì â øêîëó ïðèåçæàë áðàäîáðåé ñ ïîìîùíèêîì è êîðîòêî (è àáñîëþòíî îäèíàêîâî) ñòðèã ìàëü÷èêîâ ìëàäøèõ êóðñîâ, êîòîðûå åùå íå óñïåëè èçó÷èòü ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Íî ó Êðèñà âîëîñû âñåãäà áûëè äîâîëüíî äëèííûìè ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ åãî îäíîêëàññíèêàìè - âìåñòî òîð÷àùåãî êëîêàìè æàëêîãî ÷óá÷èêà ó íåãî áûëà êîêåòëèâàÿ äëèííàÿ ÷åëêà, ïàäàâøàÿ íà ãëàçà è îí ïåðèîäè÷åñêè, êàê äåâ÷îíêà, çàïðàâëÿë ïðÿäü âîëîñ çà óõî.  
ß ïðîíèêëàñü óâàæåíèåì è â ñâÿçè ñ ýòèì îòêîëóïàëà åùå êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà…  
"Êëåâî" - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî íàïèñàëà ÿ, è âíèçó, ïîäóìàâ ñåêóíäó, ñäåëàëà ïðèïèñêó, - "Íàó÷èøü ìåíÿ?"  
Êðèñ ïîêðàñíåë è îòâåðíóëñÿ. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñïóñòÿ ÿ óæå óâåðîâàëà â òî, ÷òî îí ðåøèë ìåíÿ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü è çàïèñàòü õîòÿ áû ÷àñòü ëåêöèè. Îäíàêî ñî çâîíêîì â ìîþ ñòîðîíó áûëà ïîäîäâèíóòà î÷åðåäíàÿ çàïèñêà.  
"À ó òåáÿ è òàê êðàñèâûå"  
ß â èçóìëåíèè îòêðûëà ðîò è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Êðèñ ñî ñêîðîñòüþ çâóêà çàêèäûâàë âåùè â ñóìêó, îòâîäèë ãëàçà, êðàñíåë è - óëûáàëñÿ îò óõà äî óõà.  
***  
14 äåêàáðÿ  
Ñ. ìíå íðàâèòñÿ! Òàêàÿ êëàññíàÿ!   
ß âîîáùå íå ïîíèìàþ, çà ÷òî Ôðåä åå òàê íåíàâèäèò. Îí ìíå íà äíÿõ çàÿâèë, ÷òî ñ ðàäîñòüþ èñêóïàë áû åå â êîðîâüåì äåðüìå, è èçáèë áû ïîòîì êàê ñëåäóåò, òàê è ñêàçàë. ß òóò ñàì åìó ÷óòü íå äâèíóë - âîò óðîä, òàêîå ïðî äåâ÷îíêó ãîâîðèòü. ß êîíå÷íî ïîíèìàþ, ìîæåò îíà åìó êàêóþ-òî ãàäîñòü ñêàçàëà èëè äðàçíèò, íî áèòü-òî çà÷åì? Õîòÿ îí âñåãî ëèøü õîðîõîðèòñÿ. Ïåòóõ! Åñëè áû åìó ïðåäñòàâèëàñü âîçìîæíîñòü ñ êåì-íèáóäü ïîìåðÿòüñÿ ñèëàìè, îí áû øòàíû îáìî÷èë îò ñòðàõà. Êîíå÷íî, à ïðî äåâ÷îíêó ëåãêî ñêàçàòü - îíà æå åìó ñäà÷è äàòü íå ñìîæåò.  
Íó ëàäíî, â îáùåì íàñ ïîñàäèëè âìåñòå íà óðîêå ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ, è âñå èç-çà Ôðåäà., èëè áëàãîäàðÿ Ôðåäó. Ìíå ñíà÷àëà òîæå óæàñíî õîòåëîñü åå óäàðèòü, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, çà òî, ÷òî îíà ìåíÿ öåëûé ãîä èçáåãàëà, à îíà âäðóã ìíå çàïèñêó íàïèñàëà - ÿ ïîäóìàë, ïîäðàçíèòü õî÷åò, à îíà ñïðîñèëà ïðî ìîè âîëîñû. Íó ÿ è âûäàë ñëó÷àéíî, ÷òî çíàþ çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû îíè áûñòðî ðîñëè. Ïîïðîñèëà íàó÷èòü.  
Íå çíàþ, íå çíàþ - íî ïîâîä õîðîøèé.  
***  
×òî çíà÷èò äëÿ òåáÿ ñîí, äðóã ìîé? Êîãî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, êîãäà ïðîòÿãèâàåøü ðóêó â ñëåïîì ñíîâèäåíèè âïåðåä? ×òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, êîãäà îòðûâàåøüñÿ îò çåìëè è íå íèêàê íå ìîæåøü âçëåòåòü? Âîò ïåðåä òîáîé íåðàçðåøèìàÿ ïðîáëåìà: òû íå ëåâèòèðóåøü, íî è íå ëåòèøü. Òû áóëòûõàåøüñÿ â âîçäóõå, êàê â âîäå â äâóõ ìåòðàõ íàä çåìëåé, è íåâåäîìàÿ ñèëà òÿíåò òåáÿ îáðàòíî è áðîñàåò âíèç - â ïðîïîòåâøèå ïðîñòûíè… Ìíå ñíèëèñü òàêèå ñíû â äåòñòâå. Ïîñëå ýòîãî, â Õîãâàðòñå, ÿ âîîáùå ðåäêî âèäåëà ñíû - èëè âèäåëà øóìíûå îáðàçû, ïåðåøåäøèå â íî÷ü èç äíåâíîãî áîäðñòâîâàíèÿ: êòî-òî áåæèò, - ãîâîðÿò, õîõî÷óò, åùå êòî-òî åñò. Ýõî ãîëîñîâ, ñòóê êàáëóêîâ, çâîí òàðåëîê. Â ðàçíûõ áåññìûñëåííûõ âàðèàöèÿõ. Êòî ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî øêîëüíèêè âûñûïàþòñÿ çà âîñåìü ÷àñîâ - íå ïðàâû. Êîãäà ó÷èøüñÿ, ÷èòàåøü, çóáðèøü - óñòàåò íå òåëî, óñòàåò ìîçã. Íå õâàòàåò ñèë äóìàòü, äàæå åñëè õâàòàåò ñèë äâèãàòüñÿ.  
Íî âîò îäèí ïî÷åìó-òî ìåíÿ ïðåñëåäîâàë: âîò òàê áàíàëüíî. Ïðåñëåäîâàë. Êàê ãåðîèíü äåøåâûõ ìàããëîâñêèõ ðîìàíîâ â ìÿãêîì ïåðåïëåòå è ñ ñåðäå÷êàìè íà îáëîæêå, êîòîðûå Äæàäå ïðÿòàëà ïîä ïîäóøêîé è ñ ìó÷åíè÷åñêèì ïàôîñîì çà÷èòûâàëà ïî âå÷åðàì âñëóõ, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå âåæëèâûå ïðîñüáû "çàòêíóòü ñâîþ ïàñòü" - òàì òîìíûå êðàñàâèöû ïðîñûïàëèñü ïîñðåäè íî÷è â õîëîäíîì ïîòó, è õâàòàëèñü çà ñåðäöå ñ äåáèëîâàòûì "àõ" - âî ñíå îíè ñòàíîâèëèñü ñâèäåòåëüíèöàìè òîãî, êàê èõ âîçëþáëåííûå ïîãèáàþò íà äóýëÿõ ñ óñàòûìè çëîäåÿìè â ÷åðíîì îò ïðåäàòåëüñêîãî âûñòðåëà â ñïèíó, êîãäà ÷åñòíî îòñ÷èòûâàþò øàãè îò âîòêíóòîé â çåìëþ øïàãè! Âîò êàê! È ïîñëå ýòîãî, êàê âîäèòñÿ, ó íèõ îò ãîðÿ ïðîèñõîäÿò ëèáî âûêèäûøè, ëèáî ñðàçó áåñïëîäèå. ß âîò äóìàþ, óìèðàëè áû îíè, ÷òî ëè, ñðàçó - ïîñëå òàêîãî-òî ñíà! Âñå ðàâíî ÿñíî, ÷òî äàëüøå áóäåò è ÷åì êíèæêà çàêîí÷èòñÿ!  
Òàê âîò ìíå ñíèëîñü: ïåðåáèðàþñü ïî çåìëå, íî íå øàãîì, à ïîëçêîì. Ñíà÷àëà ïîìíèëà òîëüêî ýòî, ïîòîì êîãäà ïðîñûïàëàñü , âñïîìèíàëà è äðóãèå ïîäðîáíîñòè - ÷òî íè íîã, íè ðóê, è íå íà ÷òî îïèðàòüñÿ, ÷òî òåëî ñêîëüçêîå è ÷òî âî ðòó íåïðèâû÷íîå, ãàäëèâîå îùóùåíèå. Âñå ðàâíî íèêàê íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ïîêà íà âîñüìîé èëè äåñÿòûé ðàç íå óñëûøàëà - Åãî. Âåòåð ïî òðàâå è øåëåñò êðûëüåâ. Ïàíè÷åñêèé ñòðàõ - ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ óáüþò! Êèäàþñü âïåðåä íàñòîëüêî áûñòðî, íàñêîëüêî âîçìîæíî. Íå âèæó åãî, íå óñïåâàþ, íå îáîðà÷èâàþñü - òîëüêî - õëîï, õëîï, õëîï - îí ìàøåò êðûëüÿìè ìåäëåííåå, êîãäà ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ê çåìëå. Óäàð - áîëü!!! È ÿ âñêàêèâàþ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí óáèë ìåíÿ. Çàêëåâàë è ñîæðàë.   
***  
- À òåïåðü, âðó÷åíèÿ îæèäàåò øêîëüíûé êóáîê, è î÷êè ðàñïðåäåëèëèñü ñëåäóþùèì îáðàçîì: íà ÷åòâ¸ðòîì ìåñòå - Ãðèôôèíäîð ñ òðåìÿñòàìè äâåíàäöàòüþ î÷êàìè; íà òðåòüåì - Õàôôëïàôô ñ òðåìÿñòàìè ïÿòüþäåñÿòüþ äâóìÿ; Ðýéâåíêëî ïîëó÷èë ÷åòûðåñòà äâàäöàòü øåñòü, à Ñëèçåðèí - ÷åòûðåñòà ñåìüäåñÿò äâà.   
Êîíå÷íî, âåñü íàø ñòîë ëèêîâàë. Ñî ñòîðîíû ýòî êàçàëîñü íåâåðîÿòíî áóðíîé ðàäîñòüþ, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ â ïîáåäå, è ïðèíèìàë åå êàê äîëæíîå. Ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó áóðíàÿ ðàäîñòü ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà âçîðâàëà áû Çàë.   
- Äà-äà, õîðîøàÿ ðàáîòà, Ñëèçåðèí, - õèòðîâàòî ñêàçàë äèðåêòîð, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó îäíîãî èç ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ, õèëîãî êðûñåíêà ïî ôàìèëèè Ìàëôîé, êîòîðûé, ðàçáðàñûâàÿ ñëþíè ñòó÷àë ïî ñòîëó ñâîèì êóáêîì, òüôó, ïîçîðèùå, âåäü îí ñàì íå ïðèíåñ ôàêóëüòåòó íè îäíîãî î÷êà. - Îäíàêî ñëåäóåò ïðèíÿòü âî âíèìàíèå è íåäàâíèå ñîáûòèÿ.   
Âñå çàìåðëè. Âñå ïîíÿëè â ÷åì äåëî - âèäèìî, ñëóõè õîäèâøèå ïî øêîëå î Ïîòåðå è åãî "ïîäâèãàõ" îêàçàëèñü íå äåøåâîé "óòêîé". Ëþê ñ ñèëîé ñæàë ìîþ ðóêó (îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñèäåë ïî ïðàâóþ ñòîðîíó îò ìåíÿ), à Ñèä ïåðåñòàë óëûáàòüñÿ. Íå äàé Áîã!!!  
- Ãõììì, - îòêàøëÿëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. - Ó ìåíÿ òóò íåìíîãî íàèñâåæàéøèõ î÷êîâ ïðÿìî ê óæèíó. Ïîñìîòðèì… Èòàê… Ïåðâîå - ìèñòåðó Ðîíàëüäó Óèçëè… - Âçãëÿäû ïåðåìåñòèëèñü íà ïåðâîêóðñíèêà - ãðèôôèíäîðöà, ëèöîì íàïîìèíàâøåãî æàáó-ïåðåðîñòêà -… çà íåïðåâçîéä¸ííóþ ïàðòèþ â øàõìàòû, ëó÷øå êîòîðîé Õîãâàðòñ íå âèäàë óæå ìíîãèå ãîäû, ÿ íàãðàæäàþ Ãðèôôèíäîð ïÿòüþäåñÿòüþ î÷êàìè.   
Ëþê ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ òàê æàëîñòëèâî, ÷òî ìíå çàõîòåëîñü îáíÿòü åãî - ëèøü áû íå ïëàêàë. Ìàëôîé, à îñîáåííî åãî æèðíûå òîâàðèùè, îäíàêî, âûãëÿäåëè äîâîëüíî ñìåøíî.  
- Âòîðîå - ìèññ Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð… çà ïðèìåíåíèå õîëîäíîé ëîãèêè ïëàìåíè âîïðåêè, ÿ íàãðàæäàþ Ãðèôôèíäîð ïÿòüþäåñÿòüþ î÷êàìè.   
Ìàðêóñ ñêðåá íîãòÿìè äåðåâÿííûé ñòîë. Âèäíî áûëî, ÷òî åìó õî÷åòñÿ êîãî-òî ïîêîëîòèòü - íå èñêëþ÷åíî, ÷òî âîò ýòó ñàìóþ ìàããëîêðîâêó, êîòîðóþ ìû âñòðåòèëè â Õîãâàðòñêîì ýêñïðåññå ïåðâîãî ñåíòÿáðÿ.  
Ãðèôôèíäîð ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ óæå íà òðåòüå ìåñòî, îòñòàâàÿ îò Ðåéâåíêëî âñåãî íà 14 î÷êîâ - ÿ ïîéìàëà âçãëÿä Êðèñà - îí òîæå âûãëÿäåë ðàññòðîåííûì. Åãî ôàêóëüòåò óæå óñòàë íàäåÿòüñÿ íà ïîáåäó â êóáêå, îäíàêî, îò ñåðåáðÿíîé íàãðàäû, ïóñòü îíà âñåãî ëèøü óñòíàÿ, îòêàçûâàòüñÿ òîæå íå õîòåë. Îí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ è îäíèìè ãóáàìè ïðîèçíåñ: "Âîò ãàäû!"   
- Òðåòüå - ìèñòåðó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó… - ïðîäîëæàë Äàìáëäîð. Â çàëå âîöàðèëîñü ãðîáîâîå ìîë÷àíèå -… çà íàñòîÿùåå ìóæåñòâî è âûäàþùóþñÿ õðàáðîñòü, ÿ íàãðàæäàþ Ãðèôôèíäîð øåñòüþäåñÿòüþ î÷êàìè.   
Íå÷òî íåâåðîÿòíîå! Ðîâíî ÷åòûðåñòà ñåìüäåñÿò äâà î÷êà! Òî÷ü-â-òî÷ü êàê ó íàñ! Äóìàþ, ó êàæäîãî ñëèçåðèíöà íà ñåêóíäó â ãîëîâå ìåëüêíóëà áåçóìíàÿ ìûñëü - äèðåêòîð ñïåöèàëüíî ñðàâíÿë ñ÷åò, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïðèìèðèòü íàøè ôàêóëüòåòû è äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ìû ðàâíû! ×åðòà ñ äâà! Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â âîïÿùåå, îðóùåå, âîþùåå íå÷òî - Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿë ðóêó. Ìàëî-ïîìàëó çàë óñïîêîèëñÿ. ß ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Êðèñà. Îí èíäèôôåðåíòíî âåðòåë â ðóêàõ êóáîê. Òåïåðü åìó áûëî âñå ðàâíî.  
- Åñòü ðàçëè÷íûå âèäû õðàáðîñòè, - ñ íåèçìåííîé åõèäíîé óëûáêîé ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. - Òðåáóåòñÿ áîëüøàÿ õðàáðîñòü, ÷òîáû ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ñâîèì âðàãàì, íî íå ìåíüøå å¸ òðåáóåòñÿ è ÷òîáû ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ñâîèì äðóçüÿì. È ïîòîìó ÿ ïðèñóæäàþ äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ìèñòåðó Íåâèëëó Ëîíãáîòòîìó.   
Ïîñëåäîâàë âçðûâ. Íî Çàë âçîðâàëè íå ìû - ãðèôôèíäîðöû…   
***  
"Äîðîãîé ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï!  
Íàâåðíîå, ÿ íåïðàâèëüíî äåëàþ, ÷òî ïèøó âàì ýòî ïèñüìî, íî ìíå â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèò áîëüøå íèêòî, êòî ìîã áû ìíå ïîìî÷ü. ß çíàþ, ÷òî Âû äðóæèëè ñ ìîèì îòöîì, ìíå ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì áðàò, ïîýòîìó ìîæåò áûòü, Âû ïîäñêàæåòå, ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü?  
Ïîñëå òîãî êàê ó÷åáà çàêîí÷èëàñü, ìåíÿ íà âîêçàëå âñòðåòèë ïàïà, íî îí áûë êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé. Ó íåãî ñ ñîáîé áûëî ìíîãî äåíåã, è îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìû íå áóäåì çàåçæàòü äîìîé, à ïîåäåì â öåíòð Ëîíäîíà âåñåëèòüñÿ. Ìû îñòàâèëè âåùè â êàêîé-òî êâàðòèðå, íàâåðíîå, ñúåìíîé, ïîåõàëè ñìîòðåòü íà Òðàôôàëüãàðñêóþ ïëîùàäü, â ìàãàçèíû. Ïîòîì â ïàðêå ìû ïîïàëè íà êàêîé-òî êîñòþìèðîâàííûé ïðàçäíèê, íî ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî. Áûëî äîâîëüíî âåñåëî. ß ñêàçàëà ïàïå, ÷òî î÷åíü ëþáëþ åãî, íî îí ìíå îòâåòèë, ÷òî ÿ ñêîðî áóäó åãî íåíàâèäåòü è íå ñòàë îáúÿñíÿòü ïî÷åìó. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî, áûòü ìîæåò, îí â ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè, íî îí ãîâîðèë åùå ìíîãî ñòðàííûõ è íåïîíÿòíûõ âåùåé, êîòîðûå ÿ íå áóäó Âàì ïåðå÷èñëÿòü. È äîìà îí òîæå óæå ìíîãî äíåé âåäåò ñåáÿ ñòðàííî è âñå âðåìÿ ãäå-òî ïðîïàäàåò, õîòÿ ÿ íè ðàçó íå âèäåëà, ÷òîáû îí âûõîäèë çà âîðîòà. Ìîæåò áûòü, âû çíàåòå ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü? Íàâåðíîå, åñëè áû îí çàáîëåë, îí íå ñêàçàë áû ìíå îá ýòîì. Îí íè÷åãî Âàì íå ãîâîðèë?  
Ïîæàëóéñòà, åñëè Âû çíàåòå ÷òî-òî, èëè îí Âàì ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ñêàæèòå ìíå! Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ïîìî÷ü ïàïå, îñîáåííî åñëè îí çàáîëåë.   
Èñêðåííå Âàøà, Ñåëåíà Íîòò"   
"Äîðîãîé ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.  
Èçâèíèòå ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷òî ÿ ïîòðåâîæèëà Âàñ. Íàâåðíîå òîò ôàêò, ÷òî âû íå îòâåòèëè íà ïèñüìî ñâèäåòåëüñòâóåò î òîì, ÷òî âû î÷åíü çàíÿòû èëè ÷òî ìîÿ ïðîñüáà áûëà äîâîëüíî ãëóïîé.  
Åùå ðàç èçâèíèòå.  
Æåëàþ Âàì ñ÷àñòëèâûõ êàíèêóë,   
Èñêðåííå Âàøà, Ñåëåíà Íîòò"   
***   
Ãîâîðÿò ìîæíî ÷åìó-òî íàó÷èòüñÿ íà ñâîèõ îøèáêàõ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ÷óæèå íè â ÷åì íå ïîìîãóò:  
Íå ñîãëàñåí!  
Íå ñîãëàñåí ñ òåì ÷òî ìîæíî âîîáùå ÷åìó-òî íàó÷èòüñÿ, äàæå íà ñâîèõ. È äåëî òóò âîâñå íå â ãëóïîñòè èëè íåóìåíèè äåëàòü âûâîäû. Íåò!   
È ëó÷øèé ïðèìåð òîìó, ìîÿ ðóêà :  
  
Îäíàêî, áóäåì äóìàòü, ÷òî íèêòî ýòîãî íå çàìåòèë: Õîòÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî ñëîæíî, âåäü äàæå ëèñò, ëåæàùèé ïåðåäî ìíîé òåïåðü òîæå çàïà÷êàí êðîâüþ:  
  
Ïðîñòî êðîâüþ, êàïàþùåé ñ ìîåé ëàäîíè. Êðîâü: À ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ, äóìàë, ÷òî íàó÷èëñÿ ñåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü, äóìàë, ÷òî èçìåíèëñÿ. ß íà÷àë ñàì âåðèòü â òî, ÷òî ÿ òàêîé, êàêèì ïûòàþñü êàçàòüñÿ. Íî îòêóäà òîãäà ýòà êðîâü? Ãäå ìîå õâàëåíîå áåçðàçëè÷èå, õëàäíîêðîâèå, áåññåðäå÷íîñòü? Ïî÷åìó áîêàë ñíîâà ëîïíóë â ìîåé ðóêå?  
Ìíå íå áîëüíî, ÿ ïðèâûê, ïðèâûê êîãäà-òî òàê óñïîêàèâàòü ñåáå íåðâû, ïåðåáèâàòü îäíó áîëü äðóãîé, áîëåå îñòðîé è îñÿçàåìîé, áîëåå îáúÿñíèìîé è ëåãêî óñòðàíÿåìîé: ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ïðîùå, ÷åì îñòàíîâèòü êðîâîòå÷åíèå? Çàäàíèå äëÿ ïåðâîãî êóðñà! Íî ýòî îòâëåêàëî, óñïîêàèâàëî, óáèâàëî äðóãóþ áîëü, òó êîòîðàÿ êðîìñàëà â êëî÷üÿ äóøó:Äóøà! Ìîÿ ìåðòâàÿ äóøà:  
Êòî ïðîñèë åå ïðîñûïàòüñÿ!!! Êòî ïðîñèë ëåçòü â ìîþ æèçíü!!!  
ß âåäü ïûòàëñÿ åå ïîõîðîíèòü, ñïðÿòàòü êóäà-íèáóäü ïîäàëüøå, ïîñëå:  
Ïîñëå íåå…. Ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñ íåé ñäåëàë:  
ß? Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí, ïðè÷åì òóò ÿ ! ÿ âåäü òîëüêî õîòåë åå âûëå÷èòü, íî:  
ß íåíàâèæó èõ âñåõ! Âñåõ äî åäèíîãî! Êàê ìîæíî ïîçâîëÿòü èì ðàçãóëèâàòü íà ñâîáîäå? Îíè òîæå ëþäè, òàêèå æå êàê ìû?! Êòî ñêàçàë òàêóþ ãëóïîñòü! Íåò, îíè íå òàêèå è òîò, êòî õîòü ðàç âèäåë èõ â ïîëíîëóíèå, òîò ñî ìíîé ñîãëàñèòñÿ: îáîðîòíè íå ëþäè è èì íå ìåñòî ñðåäè ëþäåé!   
×òî ÿ ãîâîðþ? Âåäü îíà òîæå áûëà òàêîé.   
Áûëà , íî íèêîãäà áû íå ñòàëà, íå áóäü çàêîí òàê ëîÿëåí ê âîëêàì â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé øêóðå, ê òåì, êòî æèâåò òîëüêî æàæäîé îõîòû, ê òåì, ÷üÿ æèçíü ïðåâðàòèëàñü â îæèäàíèå òåõ ñàìûõ íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé, êîãäà ïðîñûïàåòñÿ èõ íàñòîÿùåå ÿ:  
  
Ìíå äîëæíî áûòü ëåã÷å ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî îí, òîò êòî óáèë åå :íåò, íå óáèë, ïîêàëå÷èë:, íàêàçàí? Ïðàâîñóäèå âîñòîðæåñòâîâàëî!   
  
Ïðàâîñóäèå! Êàê ýòî êðàñèâî çâó÷èò: ×åãî îíî ñòîèò, ðàç íàêàçàëè åãî çà óáèéñòâî, çà óáèéñòâî, êîòîðîãî îí íå ñîâåðøàë:   
Äà, ÷åðò âîçüìè, íå ñîâåðøàë! Ïîòîìó ÷òî óáèë åå ÿ!   
Âîò ýòîé ñàìîé ðóêîé, èç êîòîðîé òåïåðü êàïàåò êðîâü ÿ ïîäàë åé ñòàêàí:   
À êàê ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïîñòóïèòü? ×òî íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü? Ñìîòðåòü, êàê åå ëèöî èñêàæàåòñÿ îò áîëè ïðè îäíîé òîëüêî ïîïûòêå ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ, õëàäíîêðîâíî ïðîïóñêàòü âñå ìîëüáû î ñìåðòè, ïûòàòüñÿ âûëå÷èòü ñàìûå ãëóáîêèå ðàíû - ðàíû â åå äóøå - ïûòàòüñÿ óáåäèòü â òîì, ÷òî ýòî ìîæíî âûëå÷èòü? Îíà çíàëà âñå íå õóæå ìåíÿ: îíà ïîñëóøíî ïðèíèìàëà âñå ñíàäîáüÿ, ëèøü êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé è ãîâîðÿ : "Êîãäà æå ÿ ïîëó÷ó íà íî÷ü ñâîþ ïîðöèþ ÿäà, Ñåâåðóñ? Íåóæåëè òû òàê ìåíÿ íåíàâèäèøü? ß áîëüøå òàê íå ìîãó" ß åå íåíàâèæó? Êàê îíà ìîãëà òàê ãîâîðèòü ìíå? Îíà ïðîñòî çíàëà, ÷òî òîëüêî ýòî ìîæåò ïîäåéñòâîâàòü íà ìåíÿ:  
  
È îíà ïîëó÷èëà, òî ÷åãî òàê ïðîñèëà. È ïðîñòî âûïèëà, ñëåãêà óëûáíóâøèñü, ïîòîì âçÿëà ìîþ ðóêó è ïðîèçíåñëà : "Ñïàñèáî", è ïðîñòî çàñíóëà. Çàñíóëà ñ òîé æå ðàäîñòíîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ. Çàñíóëà ÷åëîâåêîì, à íå âîëêîì. Çàêðûëà ãëàçà è óøëà:ïîòîìó ÷òî , ÷òî áû ëèøèòü ÷åëîâåêà æèçíè, âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî âûêðèêèâàòü ïàôîñíûå ñëîâà è âûïóñêàòü èç ïàëî÷êè êëóáû çåëåíîãî äûìà - äà ýòî î÷åíü êðàñèâî, íî âåäü âñå ãîðàçäî ïðîùå:   
Êîìó ïðîùå? Åé? Âîçìîæíî, âåäü òàì åé äîëæíî áûòü õîðîøî.  
  
À ÿ ? ÷òî äîëæåí äåëàòü ÿ ? òîò, êòî âñå æå ïîäàë åé îäíàæäû íà íî÷ü òî, ÷åãî îíà áîëüøå âñåãî æåëàëà - ÿä:  
  
Óìåðåòü? Ïðîñòî óáèòü ñàìîãî ñåáÿ è îñòàòüñÿ íà âåê ìåæäó ìèðàìè, íàåäèíå ñî ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè? Íåò, ýòî ñëèøêîì æåñòîêî. Äàæå äëÿ òàêîãî ÷åëîâåêà êàê ÿ! Íî ÷òî ìíå òîãäà áûëî äåëàòü?  
  
ß äóìàë ÷òî ñïðàâèëñÿ. Óñìèðèë ñîâåñòü è ÷óâñòâà, ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ÷åðñòâîãî áåññåðäå÷íîãî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, íå ñïîñîáíîãî íà ëþáîâü è ñîñòðàäàíèå.  
Íî:  
Êðîâü, ëîïíóâøèé â ðóêå áîêàë, îñòðàÿ áîëü, ïðîíçàþùàÿ ÷åëþñòè, êîòîðûå ïðîñòî íåëüçÿ ñæèìàòü ñ òàêîé ñèëîé -âñå ýòî ñ îäíîé åäèíñòâåííîé öåëüþ: ñ êàêîé, Ñåâåðóñ, ñ êàêîé? ×òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò!  
Ïèñüìî îò Ñåëåíû, äî÷åðè Ýâàíà, íåêîãäà ìîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà. Îäíî åäèíñòâåííîå ïèñüìî. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàïëÿ:  
×òî æ íóæíî ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ïðîñòî ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñàìîìó ñåáå, ÷òî îíà äëÿ ìåíÿ íå ïðîñòî ëó÷øàÿ ó÷åíèöà. Âîò îíà ìîÿ î÷åðåäíàÿ îøèáêà, êîòîðóþ ÿ êîãäà-òî ïîêëÿëñÿ íå ïîâòîðÿòü: ß èíîãäà ëîâëþ íà âçãëÿä è ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ áîëüíî, áîëüíî è ñòðàøíî çà íåå. Â ÷åì îíà âèíîâàòà? Çà ÷òî ñóäüáà íàãðàäèëà åå òàêèì îòöîì? Ïî÷åìó îíà äîëæíà ðàñïëà÷èâàòüñÿ çà åãî ïîñòóïêè? Ýòî íå ñïðàâåäëèâî!  
  
Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü? Ñóùåñòâóåò ëè îíà? Íåò! È Ñåëåíà ëó÷øåå òîìó ïîäòâåðæäåíèå: îíà ëþáèò ñâîåãî îòöà è áåñïîêîèòñÿ çà íåãî, áîèòñÿ òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ íèì, áîèòñÿ… À ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ íèì? Î, îí èñïóãàí. Îí îäíîâðåìåííî ðàä è ðàññòðîåí. Ðàä ïðîâàëó Êâèððåëà - âåäü Ýâàí ïðåäàë ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè, è ðàññòðîåí, ïîòîìó ÷òî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî õîçÿèí âñå æå âåðíåòñÿ â õîðîøåì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà è ïðîñòèò, è ñíîâà ïîäåëèòñÿ ñèëîé, à îí íå ñìîã…  
  
Áóäü õîòü ÷òî òî â ìîåé âëàñòè, ÿ áû çàáðàë åå ó Ýâàíà, ÷òî áû îãðàäèòü îò íåãî è îò âñåãî åãî îêðóæåíèÿ, îò òîãî, î ÷åì îíà åùå íå äîãàäûâàåòñÿ, îò òîãî, î ÷åì åé ëó÷øå íå çíàòü.   
31 èþëÿ  
ïîëíî÷ü  
Ñ. Ñíåéï 


	8. Si vis pacem, para bellum

Ìîæåò íàì õîòü êòî-íèáóäü ðåâüþ íàïèøåò, à? À òî âñå-òàêè íåïðèÿòíî â ïóñòîòó ãîâîðèòü…  
  
VIII  
Si vis pacem, para bellum  
  
Òðåáîâàòåëüíûé, íî âåæëèâûé ñòóê â ïàðàäíóþ äâåðü ìåòàëëè÷åñêèì ìîëîòêîì âîçâåñòèë î òîì, ÷òî ïàïèí âèçèòåð âñå-òàêè ÿâèëñÿ. Äâîðåöêèé ïîñïåøèë îòêðûòü è îäíèì êèâêîì ãîëîâû, íî ïî÷òåííî, ïðèâåòñòâîâàë ãîñòÿ. ß óæå âèäåëà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà îäíàæäû ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, òîãäà îí âûãëÿäåë ìîëîæå, è ïðèåõàë ñ äî÷åðüþ, íî åãî ïîâàäêè íè íà éîòó íå èçìåíèëèñü: òàêèå æå ñåðäèòûå ñâåòëûå ãëàçà øíûðÿëè ïî îêðóæàþùèì; îí áûë òàêèì æå ñóõèì è ïîäæàðûì, òîëüêî ìîðùèí íà ëèöå ñòàëî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå è ïîä ãëàçàìè çàëåãëè ÷åðíûå êðóãè.   
- Çäðàâñòâóé, Àéçåê! – ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë åãî ïàïà, ëþáåçíî óëûáàÿñü, íî ÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ãëàçà åãî óëûáêà íå çàòðîíóëà, îí îñòàâàëñÿ õîëîäåí è ðàâíîäóøåí ê ãîñòþ, - Ïðîõîäè, ïðîõîäè… Ïî÷åìó æå òû íå âçÿë Êýòè ñ ñîáîé? Äóìàþ, Ñåëåíà åå æäàëà.  
ß åëå óäåðæàëàñü îò òîãî ÷òîáû âûïàëèòü «íå æäàëà!». Ìåíÿ íå ñëèøêîì ðàäîâàëà ïåðñïåêòèâà ñíîâà èãðàòü âî äâîðèêå ñ Êåòè Áåëë, òåïåðü óæå íå ïðîñòî ìîåé ðîâåñíèöåé, êîèõ ñîòíè, à äîãîíÿëîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïî êâèääè÷ó è ïîäðóãîé ìîåãî çàêëÿòîãî âðàãà.   
ß âåæëèâî ïðèñåëà â ðåâåðàíñå ïåðåä ìèñòåðîì Áåëëîì. Îí íàðèñîâàë íà ëèöå ôàëüøèâî-óìèëüíóþ óëûáî÷êó è ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ìîþ ïðàâóþ ðóêó, è â åãî áåñöâåòíûõ çðà÷êàõ íåìåäëåííî ïðîñêîëüçíóëî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Òàêèå âçãëÿäû ÿ î÷åíü ÷àñòî ëîâèëà, êîãäà êòî-òî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ïîäàðåííóþ Ïàòðèêîì äîðîãóþ áåçäåëóøêó. Âîçìîæíî, êàìíè â ãëàçàõ ó çìåéêè – ýòî íå èçóìðóäû, à êàêîé-òî äðóãîé, áîëåå ðåäêèé ñàìîöâåò, è ñòîèò îí, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî äîðîæå. È çîëîòî íàâåðíÿêà ñàìîé âûñîêîé ïðîáû, óæ ñëèøêîì ìÿãêèì è ãèáêèì êàæåòñÿ ìåòàëë, èç êîòîðîãî ñäåëàíî êîëüöî. Íî ñåé÷àñ êîëüöà íà ïàëüöå íå áûëî – î÷åâèäíî ïîýòîìó Áåëë ðàçî÷àðîâàëñÿ, îí õîòåë ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè íà òî, ÷òî, êàê ÿ áûëà òîãäà óâåðåíà, ÿâëÿëîñü î÷åíü è î÷åíü äîðîãîé ôàìèëüíîé äðàãîöåííîñòüþ.   
Íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çàìåòèëà ýòî óêðàøåíèå, è çàìåòíî ïîíåðâíè÷àâ, íå ñàìûì âåæëèâûì ñïîñîáîì çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ ñíÿòü åãî. «Íå ñàìûì âåæëèâûì ñïîñîáîì» - ýòî íàçâàâ ìåíÿ õîðîõîðêîé è õâàñòóíüåé, è îòîáðàâ ó ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà ïÿòü î÷êîâ. Ðàíüøå îíà íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿëà ñåáå òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå è âñåãäà áûëà ñäåðæàííîé è ñóõîé, äàæå ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ñòóäåíòàì ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, è àáñîëþòíî ñïðàâåäëèâîé, ïîýòîìó ìíå òåì áîëåå áûëà íåïîíÿòíà åå ðåàêöèÿ: íåóæåëè íåëüçÿ áûëî ïðîñòî îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî äåâî÷êàì â Õîãâàðòñå çàïðåùàåòñÿ íîñèòü óêðàøåíèÿ â áóäíèå äíè è óïîìÿíóòü ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèé ïóíêò ïðàâèë ïîâåäåíèÿ â øêîëå. Âïðî÷åì, â ïðàâèëàõ íå áûëî îá ýòîì íè ñëîâà, è ÷åðåç ïàðó äíåé ÿ íà÷àëà îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå, ÷òî ìíîãèå ìîè îäíîêóðñíèöû, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î äåâî÷êàõ ïîñòàðøå, íîñÿò â óøàõ, ïóñòü ñêðîìíûå, íî âñå-òàêè çîëîòûå è ñåðåáðÿíûå ñåðåæêè. Îäíàêî êîëåö è áðàñëåòîâ íè ó êîãî íå çàìå÷àëà. Ïîñëåäíèå ìîæíî áûëî âïîëíå óäà÷íî ñïðÿòàòü ïîä äëèííûìè ðóêàâàìè ìàíòèè, âïðî÷åì, çà÷åì òîãäà âîîáùå èõ íîñèòü? Ðàçâå ÷òî åñëè óêðàøåíèå ñîäåðæèò â ñåáå çàùèùàþùåå çàêëÿòüå è ïîäàðåíî ðîäèòåëÿìè, ÷òîáû îáåðåãàòü îòïðûñêà îò çëîíàìåðåííûõ ÷àð èëè ÿâëÿåòñÿ êàêèì-òî ñïåöèôè÷åñêèì ñèìâîëîì...  
Íó ÷òî æ, ñåé÷àñ êàíèêóëû, è î÷åíü õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ âñïîìíèëà ïðî ëþáèìûé ïîäàðîê, ïðåïîäíåñåííûé áðàòîì, ìîæíî õîòÿ áû íà ïàðó íåäåëü ñíîâà íàäåòü åãî è ëþáîâàòüñÿ êàê ñîëíöå èãðàåò â çåëåíîâàòûõ ãëàçàõ èçÿùíîé êðàñàâèöû – çìåéêè. Ïàïà íàãðàäèë ìåíÿ âûðàçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, òåïåðü ìîæíî îñòàâèòü åãî îäèí íà îäèí ñ âèçèòåðîì è âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â êîìíàòó. Çà âñå ëåòî ìíå ïî÷òè íèêòî íå ïèñàë, ðàçâå ÷òî òîëñòàÿ ñèïóõà ïðèíåñëà îòêðûòêó îò Êðèñà, â êîòîðîé îí î÷åíü êðàòêî è êàê áóäòî ñî ñòåñíåíèåì (èëè ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü?) ñïðàøèâàë ìåíÿ êàêèå êíèãè ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ ÿ áóäó ÷èòàòü íà ñëåäóþùèé ãîä â äîïîëíåíèå ê øêîëüíîé ïðîãðàììå, è ðàññêàçûâàë, ÷òî îí äåëàåò è êàê îòäûõàåò. Ìíå äàæå íå ñëèøêîì õîòåëîñü îòâå÷àòü íà ýòî ïèñüìî, è ÿ îòëîæèëà åãî â ñòîðîíó â îæèäàíèè ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåãî íàñòðîåíèÿ, íå ñëèøêîì íàäåÿñü, ÷òî âîîáùå íàïèøó îòâåò äî êîíöà ëåòà…   
Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íà ìîå ïîñëàíèå íå îòâåòèë, è ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñòûä çà òî, ÷òî äîâåðèëàñü åìó. Ñ Àéðè ÿ îòïðàâèëà åìó âòîðîå ïèñüìî, ãäå êàê ìîãëà èçâèíèëàñü çà ïðè÷èíåííûå íåóäîáñòâà, îäíàêî ìîþ ñîâåñòü ýòî íå ñïàñëî: êòî-òî ïðîäîëæàë óïîðíî ãðûçòü åå èçíóòðè òî ëè ñìóòíûì ïðåä÷óâñòâèåì, òî ëè ÿâíûì ñîæàëåíèåì…   
Ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ ìíå áûëî îñîáåííî íå÷åì – ÿ åëà ôðóêòû, ïîìîãàëà Ëèäå îáðàáàòûâàòü ðîçû â îðàíæåðåå, ñäåëàëà âñå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, äàííîå ñòóäåíòàì íà ëåòî, ïîòîì ïðî÷ëà îò áåçäåëèÿ ïàðó ìàããëîâñêèõ ëþáîâíûõ ðîìàíîâ è ìíîãî ñïàëà.  
Øêàòóëêà ñ óêðàøåíèÿìè, îòêðûâøèñü, âñòðåòèëà ìåíÿ ïåðëàìóòðîâûì áëåñêîì ïåðåëèâàþùèõñÿ â äíåâíîì ñâåòå äðàãîöåííûõ ìåòàëëîâ è êàìíåé. Â îñíîâíîì âñå ýòî äîñòàëîñü ìíå îò ìàìû è áàáóøêè, èñêîííî ìîèìè áûëè òîëüêî äâå çîëîòûå öåïî÷êè, òîíêèé ïëàòèíîâûé áðàñëåò, è êîëüöî. Âîçìîæíî, îíî òîæå ïðèíàäëåæàëî êîìó-òî èç æåíùèí ìîåãî ðîäà (ïî ìàìèíîé ëèíèè, êîíå÷íî, ðàç óæ îêàçàëîñü íà ðóêàõ ó Ïàòðèêà), è ïåðåäàâàëîñü ïî íàñëåäñòâó. ß ïàðó ìèíóò ïîâåðòåëà åãî â ðóêàõ, ïðèìåðèëà íà ïðàâóþ ðóêó, íà êîòîðîé îáû÷íî íîñèëà, ïîäíÿëà ê ñâåòó, ïîøåâåëèëà ïàëüöàìè. Ïîòîì ñíÿëà è òóò æå íàäåëà íà ëåâóþ – íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå ðóêè-áåçäåëüíèöû ó ìåíÿ áûë äëèííûé è îïðÿòíûé íîãîòü, â òî âðåìÿ êàê íà ïðàâîé îí áûë äî êðîâè îáêóñàí è âåñü îêðóæåí çàóñåíöàìè.   
Ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå îõâàòèëî ìåíÿ – òðåâîãè, áåñïîêîéñòâà è íåðâîçíîñòè, íå ñïðîâîöèðîâàííîå, êàçàëîñü áû, íè÷åì. ß âïåðèëà âçãëÿä â êîëüöî – ãëàçêè çìåè ãîðåëè, îñòàâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, áóäòî ñêâîçü íèõ ïðîõîäèò ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò. ß ñîâåðøåííî ìåõàíè÷åñêè îòâåðíóëàñü îò øèðîêîãî àðêîîáðàçíîãî îêíà è çàñëîíèëà åãî ñâîåé ñïèíîé. Êàìíè íå ïîãàñëè, òåïåðü ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñâå÷åíèå èñõîäèò èçíóòðè. Ïàëåö çàíûë. Êîãäà-òî â äåòñòâå ÿ íåóäà÷íî óïàëà, âûâåðíóâ óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö è âûçâàííûé íà äîì ìåäèìàã ñîîáùèë, ÷òî â êîñòè òðåùèíà. Îùóùåíèå áûëî òî÷íî òàêîå æå, òîëüêî, êîãäà ýòî ÿ óñïåëà ñëîìàòü ïàëåö?!  
Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî, ìíå äàæå íà ñåêóíäó íå ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü ñíÿòü êîëüöî – ÿ áðîñèëàñü â âàííóþ è ïîäñòàâèëà ðóêó ïîä õîëîäíóþ âîäó. Áåñïîêîéñòâî ñìåíèë ñòðàõ, êîòîðûé ïîäíèìàëñÿ ïî ãîðëó, êàê òîøíîòà. ß óðîíèëà ãîëîâó è îïåðëàñü ðóêàìè îá õîëîäíóþ ðàêîâèíó, òÿæåëî äûøà... Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ îòðàâèëàñü çà îáåäîì?   
×óøü, ìåíÿ åùå íå ïðèãëàøàëè ê ñòîëó, äî ëåí÷à îñòàâàëñÿ ÷àñ. Ïðèæèìàÿ ðóêè êî ðòó, ÿ áðîñèëàñü ê îòêðûòîìó îêíó è âäîõíóëà âîçäóõ. Ëåã÷å íå ñòàëî. Òîãäà ÿ ïåðåëåçëà ÷åðåç ïîäîêîííèê è, îòäóâàÿñü â íåìûñëèìîé äóõîòå, êîòîðóþ ñîâåðøåííî íå îùóùàëà åùå ïÿòü ìèíóò íàçàä, ñïðûãíóëà â ãóñòîé êóñòàðíèê. Ìíå íàäî ïðîéòèñü... Ìíå íàäî íàéòè ñàìîå ïðîõëàäíîå ìåñòî ñàäà, äóìàëà ÿ, äûøà ÷åðåç ðîò, ñ õðèïîì, êàê àñòìàòèê. Íî íîãè ìåíÿ êàê áóäòî íå ñëóøàëèñü – ïîääàâàÿñü áåñïðè÷èííîé ïàíèêå, âñå âîçðàñòàâøåé âíóòðè, íîãè íåñëè ìåíÿ ñàìè, è ÿ ïëåëàñü â ñòîðîíó îðàíæåðåè. Òàì ñòîÿë çàòõëûé òåïëûé çàïàõ óäîáðåíèé è áûëî åùå áîëåå äóøíî. Ñòåêëÿííàÿ êðûøà óäâàèâàëà ñèëó ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà, è â íåêîòîðûõ ìåñòàõ îí ñòàíîâèëñÿ íåâûíîñèìî îñëåïèòåëüíûì. ß îïåðëàñü î íàãðåòóþ ñòåíó òåïëèöû, ïûòàÿñü îòäûøàòüñÿ, è äåðæàñü çà ñåðäöå. ß íàïîìèíàëà ñàìîé ñåáå áîëüíóþ ñòàðóõó è ñòðàøíî ñåðäèëàñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò è ÷åì ÿ áîëüíà. Ñîëíå÷íûé óäàð âðÿä ëè ìîã íàñòèãíóòü ìåíÿ â ïîìåùåíèè... Íå äàé Áîæå ìåíÿ êòî-òî çàìåòèò, íå äàé Áîæå êòî-òî ñþäà ñåé÷àñ çàéäåò, ñòó÷àëî ñêâîðöîì â ãîëîâå.   
ß ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà – âñå âîêðóã õîäèëî õîäóíîì, ïëÿñàëî è âåñåëèëîñü, è îñòàâàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî âïåðåä, ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü íåâîçìîæíûì. Ìåíÿ ñèëüíî ìóòèëî, è ñêâîçü òóìàí òîøíîòû è ãîëîâîêðóæåíèÿ ÿ óñëûøàëà ñîáñòâåííûé ñòîí. Êîëåíè ïîäêîñèëèñü è ÿ óïàëà âïåðåä, óãîäèâ èìè â ìÿãêóþ çåìëþ. Ïðÿìî ïåðåä ìîèì ëèöîì ïîêà÷èâàëèñü ðîçû, ïîêðûòûå êàïåëüêàìè âëàãè, ïîëóðàñêðûòûå áóòîíû ñàìûõ ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ öâåòîâ. Ýòîò ñîðò ðîç áûë áåç øèïîâ – óìà íå ïðèëîæó, êàê Ëèäå óäàëîñü òàêèå âûðàñòèòü. Âïîëíå âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî çäåñü íå îáîøëîñü áåç çàêëèíàíèÿ.   
ß íå çíàþ, ÷åãî ýòèì ïûòàëàñü äîáèòüñÿ, íî ÿ óðîíèëà ðóêè íà ìÿãêóþ, íåäàâíî ïîëèòóþ çåìëþ, è ïîãðóçèëà â íåå ïàëüöû. Òåïåðü íûëà âñÿ ëåâàÿ ðóêà, êàê áóäòî ìíå âûâèõíóëè çàïÿñòüå, ïðè÷åì íûëà íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü, áóäòî ýòà áîëü çàõâàòûâàåò è ïðàâóþ. Çàõâàòèâ ïàëüöàìè ãîðñòü çåìëè, ÿ áåññèëüíûì ðåçêèì æåñòîì êèíóëà åå â ñòîðîíó, ïîòîì ñíîâà ñîáðàëà ãîðñòü, ñíîâà îòáðîñèëà. Ìîè ãîëûå êîëåíêè óæå áûëè ïåðåìàçàíû â ÷åðíîçåìå. Ìíå ñìåðòåëüíî õîòåëîñü çàðûòüñÿ â ýòó çåìëþ, ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â íåå öåëèêîì, ÷òîáû ñáåæàòü îò áîëè è ãîëîâîêðóæåíèÿ. Íå ñëèøêîì ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ, ÿ ïîâòîðèëà ñâîå äâèæåíèå ñíîâà, è ñíîâà, è ñíîâà… ß íà÷àëà ðûòü çåìëþ ñ áîêà ãðÿäêè, è ïîñòåïåííî äîáðàëàñü äî ïåðâîãî öâåòêà. Ñ îñòåðâåíåíèåì ðîçà áûëà ñõâà÷åíà ïîïåðåê ñòåáëÿ – êîãäà ÿ âûòàñêèâàëà åå èç çåìëè, îíà õðóñòíóëà è ïåðåëîìèëàñü.   
Çà÷åì ÿ ýòî äåëàþ? ß íå ïîíèìàëà.   
- Àé! – ýòî íåðîâíî ñëîìàëñÿ íîãîòü íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå ëåâîé ðóêè. ß îòêîâûðÿëà åãî, è ÿ ñíîâà ïðèíÿëàñü çà ðàáîòó.   
Ó ìåíÿ ó÷àñòèëîñü ñåðäöåáèåíèå, â ãîëîâå çàâûëè êàêèå-òî ãîëîñà, ïîñëûøàëèñü çâóêè, çâîí. «Íàäî çàðûòüñÿ â íåå, ïîêà ÿ íå ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå, íàäî çàðûòüñÿ, íàäî çàðûòüñÿ» - ïîâòîðÿë ãîëîñ â ìîåé ãîëîâå, à ïàëüöû ïðîäîëæàëè ðàñêèäûâàòü çåìëþ ñ ãðÿäêè âî âñå ñòîðîíû. Íà êàêîé-òî ìèã ìîé ðàçóì ïðîÿñíèëñÿ, íî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûëîâèòü çàòóìàíåííûì âçãëÿäîì èíñòðóìåíòû, ÷òî ñòîÿëè ó ñòåíêè ñáîêó – ïàðà ëîïàò ðàçíûõ ðàçìåðîâ, ñàìàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ áûëà áîëüøå ïîõîæà íà ñàâîê, è ãðàáëè. ß óïàëà íà ãðóäü è ïðîïîëçëà ïîëìåòðà, ÷òîáû óõâàòèòüñÿ çà ðóêîÿòü ñàìîé áîëüøîé ëîïàòû. Çàòåì òàêèì æå ñïîñîáîì, íî óæå ïÿòÿñü, ïðîïîëçëà îáðàòíî. Ïîñòàâèâ ëîïàòó íà äðåâêî è îïåðøèñü îá íåå, êàê îá ïîñîõ, ÿ ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ íà íîãè.   
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä èíñòðóìåíò âðåçàëñÿ â çåìëþ, è ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà âûïîëíÿòü ñâîþ ðàáîòó, áåçóìíóþ, íåïîíÿòíóþ ðàáîòó, íå çàìå÷àÿ òîãî áåçîáðàçèÿ, êîòîðûé òâîðèëñÿ âîêðóã ãðÿäêè.   
À åùå ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ëîïàòà óäàðèëàñü îáî ÷òî-òî òâåðäîå è ÿ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÷óòü íå óïàëà. Âïðî÷åì, ÿ ñðàçó îòáðîñèëà åå â ñòîðîíó è òóò æå ñíîâà ïîâàëèëàñü íà êîëåíè, ïðîäîëæàÿ ðàñêèäûâàòü çåìëþ ðóêàìè. Ìîè ïàëüöû íàùóïàëè ÷òî-òî îêðóãëîå, ãëàäêîå, ÷òî-òî, îò ÷åãî êîìüÿ çåìëè ëåãêî îòëèïàëè. ß ïîñòàðàëàñü ïîøèðå îòêðûòü ãëàçà, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âåêè êàçàëèñü òÿæåëûìè êàê ñâèíåö. Îáõâàòèâ ïðåäìåò ëàäîíÿìè, ÿ ïîòÿíóëà åãî ââåðõ.   
È â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò ìîå ñîçíàíèå ïðîÿñíèëîñü, î÷èñòèëîñü, êàê ãðåøíèê îò ñêâåðíû è ÿ ïîäíÿëà íàõîäêó ê ãëàçàì. Ýòî áûë ÷åðåï. È ñóäÿ ïî ðàçìåðàì – ÷åðåï ìëàäåíöà. Àõíóâ îò óæàñà è îòâðàùåíèÿ, ÿ óðîíèëà åãî íà çåìëþ, è äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ðóêè ìîè áûëè ïåðåìàçàíû â ãëèíå, ÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ãëàçà çìåéêè-êîëüöà âñå åùå ãîðÿò, ïåðåëèâàþòñÿ íåõîðîøèì, õîëîäíûì áëåñêîì. Óæå â çäðàâîì óìå è òâåðäîé ïàìÿòè ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ðàçãðåáàòü çåìëþ äàëüøå. Âñëåä çà ÷åðåïîì ÿ äîáðàëàñü äî îñòàëüíûõ êîñòåé. Òî, êàê ëåæàë ñëîé çåìëè, ïîäñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî íàäî ðûòü äàëüøå – áóêâàëüíî åùå ïîëñàíòèìåòðà. Äà, òàê è åñòü. Ðåáåíîê ïîõîðîíåí ïîçæå âñåõ – ïîä åãî ñêåëåòîì, à òàêæå ïîä òîíêèì ñëîåì âëàæíîé çåìëè, ÿ íàøëà åùå äâà, òðè, íåò ÷åòûðå ñêåëåòà… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÷åðåïîâ áûëî ÷åòûðå, à ñêîëüêî êîñòåé – ÿ íå íàñ÷èòàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà ìåíÿ ðåçêî íàêàòèë ôèíàëüíûé, íåóäåðæèìûé ïðèñòóï òîøíîòû, è ìåíÿ âûðâàëî æåë÷üþ è ñëþíîé ïðÿìî íà èçóðîäîâàííóþ ãðÿäêó, îêàçàâøóþñÿ áðàòñêîé ìîãèëîé. ß îùóòèëà áóäòî áû óäàð â ñïèíó, âûïðÿìèòüñÿ óæå íå ñìîãëà, ïîâàëèëàñü íà çåìëþ, è êðàåì ãëàçà çàìåòèëà Áåññè, ñïåøàùóþ êî ìíå èç äâåðåé òåïëèöû, ñæèìàâøóþ â îäíîé ðóêå ïàëî÷êó, äðóãîé ïîäîáðàâøóþ ïûøíóþ þáêó ñ ïåðåäíèêîì, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå…   
***  
Ïîìíþ, î÷íóëàñü ÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, çà îêíîì âñå òàêæå ñâåòèëî ïîëóäåííîå ñîëíöå. Íàäî ìíîé ñèäåëà íÿíüêà.  
- Ñëàâà Áîãó, äîðîãàÿ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, - Òû ïî÷òè ÷àñ íå ïðèõîäèëà â ñåáÿ!  
- ×òî ñî ìíîé ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñêàçàëà ÿ, è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî.   
Áåññè ïîíèìàþùå óëûáíóëàñü, âçÿëà ñ ïðèêðîâàòíîãî ñòîëèêà ñòàêàí âîäû è, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ìåíÿ çà øåþ, ïîìîãëà îòïèòü èç íåãî ïàðó ãëîòêîâ.  
- Ñîëíå÷íûé óäàð, - êîðîòêî ñêàçàëà îíà. Ñòðàííî… Îíà íå ïðèíÿëàñü ïðè÷èòàòü, ñåòîâàòü íà æàðó, âîð÷àòü ïîä íîñ – ýòî íå áûëî ïîõîæå íà ìîþ ñòàðóþ íÿíüêó.   
- Òàì, â îðàíæåðåå, ÿ âèäåëà… Òàì ëþäè çàðûòû â ìîãèëå!  
Áåññè ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ ñ óæàñîì.  
- ß äóìàþ, òåáå ñòîèò îòëåæàòüñÿ íå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, à âåñü äåíü.   
- Íî ÿ âèäåëà!  
- ×òî òû âèäåëà? Íàñèäåëàñü íà ïîäîêîííèêå íà ñàìîì ñîëíöåïåêå, è ñâàëèëàñü ïðÿìî â êóñòû ïåðåä îêíîì! – âîò òåïåðü Áåññè ñòàëà ïîõîæà íà ïðåæíþþ âîð÷ëèâóþ Áåññè….  
- Íî òàì òðóïû!  
- Ìûøèíûå?  
Íàâåðíîå, ó ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë óäàð, è âñå ïðèâèäåëîñü, ïîäóìàëà ÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå. Íî íåò – âîñïîìèíàíèå áûëî ÷åðåñ÷óð ÿâíûì – ñíû òàêèìè íå áûâàþò. Áåññè öîêíóëà ÿçûêîì, ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, êàê íåäîâîëüíàÿ ìàìêà è, çà÷åì-òî ïðèõâàòèâ ñ ñîáîé ñòàêàí, âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.   
ß îãëÿäåëà ñâîè ðóêè – ïîä íîãòÿìè è íà êîæå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ñëåäîâ ãðÿçè, ðóêè áëàãîóõàëè êðåìîì, êàê âñåãäà. Êîëüöî êðàñîâàëîñü íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå ïðàâîé ðóêè.   
À íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå ëåâîé áûë ñëîìàí íîãîòü…   
  
  *****  
Îáåä ÿ ïðîïóñòèëà, à ê óæèíó ñïóñòèëàñü, ïðîñòî-òàêè ïðèáåæàëà, ðàíüøå âñåõ – ýòî ñòðàííî, íî íåäîìîãàíèå ïðîøëî, áóäòî åãî ñíÿëî ðóêîé. ß óñïåëà òàéêîì ñáåãàòü â îðàíæåðåþ – òàì âñå áûëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó, íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ âòîðæåíèÿ, âñå òà æå èäèëëè÷åñêàÿ êàðòèíêà ðîñêîøíîãî öâåòåíèÿ, è åãî àðîìàò ñìåøàí â âîçäóõå ñ çàïàõîì óäîáðåíèé.   
Íà óæèí ïîäàëè òðè ðàçíûõ ñàëàòà, è íåæèðíóþ æàðåíóþ ðûáó. Íà ñëàäêîå òîæå áûë ñàëàò – ôðóêòîâûé. Ëåòî ñòîÿëî î÷åíü æàðêîå, ïîýòîìó òÿæåëóþ ïèùó ïîâàð íå ãîòîâèë. Îäíàêî ÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñûòîé, ïîýòîìó âòîðãëàñü íà êóõíþ, âûòðåáîâàëà òàì îãðîìíóþ ñäîáíóþ áóëêó è êóâøèí ìîëîêà è ñåëà óíè÷òîæàòü èõ çà ñòîë äëÿ ïðèñëóãè.   
Ïîâàð Äæàñòèí óìèëüíî ñìîòðåë êàê ÿ æóþ, åãî òîëñòûå ùåêè ðàñêðàñíåëèñü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.  
- Ëåäè íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëàñü òàêèì àïïåòèòîì.  
- Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ÷òî-òî íà ïîäúåìå, - ïîäìèãíóëà ÿ åìó, - Îòëè÷íî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, è âñå âðåìÿ õî÷åòñÿ åñòü.   
Îí îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî íàâåðõó ïîñëûøàëñÿ êàêîé-òî øóì, ñëèøêîì ãðîìêèé è íåïðèâû÷íûé äëÿ íàøåãî äîìà. ß âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äæàñòèíà. Îí ñêîíôóæåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Òåì âðåìåíåì øóì ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ãðîì÷å, è ÿ ðàçëè÷èëà òîïîò êàê ìèíèìóì äåñÿòêà íîã è ÷üè-òî ñåðäèòûå ãîëîñà. Áðîñèâ íåäîåäåííóþ áóëêó íà ñòîë, ÿ áðîñèëàñü ïîñìîòðåòü, â ÷åì òàì äåëî è êòî ïðèøåë. Àéçåê Áåëë óåõàë ñðàçó ïîñëå îáåäà, è äðóãèõ âèçèòåðîâ íå îæèäàëîñü – ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ íå âñå çíàëà, èëè êòî-òî çàÿâèëñÿ áåç ïðèãëàøåíèÿ?  
Â ãîñòèíîé ìîèì ãëàçàì ïðåäñòàëà ñòðàííàÿ êàðòèíà – êó÷êîé ñòîÿëî ÷åòâåðî ëþäåé â îäèíàêîâûõ ÷åðíûõ ïëàùàõ, îòåö ñïîðèë ñ íèìè, ÿðîñòíî æåñòèêóëèðóÿ, âåðíåå íå ñ íèìè, à ñ îäíèì èç íèõ – õóäîùàâûì áëîíäèíîì ëåò ñîðîêà. Îñòàëüíûå ìîë÷àëè. Åùå òðîå ðàçáðåëèñü ïî ãîñòèíîé, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ òðîôåè, ñóâåíèðû è ïîäàðêè, óêðàøàâøèå åå.   
- Ýòî âîçìóòèòåëüíî! – ãîâîðèë îòåö áëîíäèíó (÷üè ÷åðòû ëèöà ïîêàçàëèñü ìíå ñòðàííî çíàêîìûìè), - Âû âòîðãàåòåñü êî ìíå â äîì ïîñðåäè áåëà äíÿ è ïîðî÷èòå ìîå äîáðîå èìÿ, ïîäñîâûâàÿ ïîä íîñ êàêèå-òî áóìàæêè…  
- Ñâîå äîáðîå èìÿ, Íîòò, òû óæå ñàì äàâíî îïîðî÷èë, - ïåðåáèë åãî áåëûé íåïðèÿòíûì ñêðèïó÷èì ãîëîñîì, - À áóìàãà ïîäïèñàíà çàâ. Îòäåëà ïî Áîðüáå ñ Íåçàêîííûì Èñïîëüçîâàíèåì ×åðíîé Ìàãèè, è çäåñü ãîâîðèòñÿ, ÷òî ìû èìååì ïðàâî íà îáûñê òâîåãî äîìà.   
- ×òî âû çäåñü… - íà÷àë áûëî îòåö, íî òóò çàìåòèë êàê îäèí èç ïðèøåëüöåâ ïðèïîäíèìàåò îãðîìíóþ õðóñòàëüíóþ âàçó ñ ïðåäíàçíà÷åííîé ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ íåå òóìáû, - Î Ìåðëèí! Ïîëîæèòå ýòî íåìåäëåííî! Ýòî ñòîèò áîëüøå âàøèõ çàðïëàò çà âñþ æèçíü!!! - âûêðèêíóë îòåö, îòãîíÿÿ ÷åëîâåêà â ÷åðíîì. Òîò ïðèíÿëñÿ ðóãàòüñÿ ñ íèì, îáúÿñíÿÿ, ÷òî îáÿçàí îñìîòðåòü âñå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê áëîíäèí îáðàòèë ñâîé âçãëÿä êî ìíå. Ãäå-òî â ãðóäè ñæàëîñü, åêíóëî è ñêîìêàëîñü: ÷åëîâåê áûë çíàêîì ìíå äî íåâîçìîæíîñòè, è, õîòü ñàì îí áûë ìíå ïðîòèâåí, ñ íèì ïðîõîäèëà êàêàÿ-òî ïðèÿòíàÿ, òåïëàÿ àññîöèàöèÿ, îí êîãî-òî íåñòåðïèìî, ïî÷òè áîëåçíåííî íàïîìèíàë.  
- Çäðàâñòâóé äåâî÷êà, - ñ åäâà çàìåòíîé èçäåâêîé ïðîãîâîðèë îí, è ïðèùóðèëñÿ; ÿ ïîïÿòèëàñü îò íåãî ê äâåðÿì, - Â Õîãâàðòñ ó÷èøüñÿ?   
ß êèâíóëà.  
- À çîâóò òåáÿ Ñåëåíà, âåðíî?  
Ñíîâà êèâîê.  
- Ñêàæè ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñåëåíà, íå çàìå÷àëà ëè òû â äîìå ÷åãî-íèáóäü ñòðàííîãî? Íå ñëûøàëà ëè ïîäîçðèòåëüíûé øóì, íå ïðîïàäàëè ëè ó òåáÿ äîìàøíèå æèâîòíûå?  
ß ïðîäîëæàëà ìîë÷àòü. Íåçíàêîìåö ïðèáëèæàëñÿ.   
Îí ïîäîøåë êî ìíå áëèçêî, î÷åíü áëèçêî, è îñòàíîâèëñÿ â îæèäàíèè îòâåòà. Îò íåãî ïàõëî ïîòîì è òàáàêîì.  
- Íó òàê? – ïîâòîðèë îí.  
ß ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è, õàðêíóâ êàê ïîðòîâûé ãðóç÷èê, ïëþíóëà åìó â ëèöî. Îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàëà, ïðèøëî òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, êîãäà îí âçâûë:  
- ×åðòîâî îòðîäüå! – è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñõâàòèòü ìåíÿ çà øèâîðîò. ß óâåðíóëàñü.  
- Ñåëåíà! Ìàðø â êîìíàòó!!! – çàêðè÷àë îòåö òàê ãðîìêî, êàê íèêîãäà íå êðè÷àë. Ïðîñèòü äâàæäû íå ïðèøëîñü – ÿ óæå íåñëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è, à âñëåä ìíå íåñëèñü âîïëè è ïðîêëÿòüÿ…  
***  
  
ß â êîòîðûé ðàç óáåæäàþñü, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé íå ñïîñîáíî ìûñëèòü ëîãè÷åñêè. Âåäü ïðîøëî äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû óñïåòü ñäåëàòü âûâîäû èç ïðîèçîøåäøåãî. À ÷åì çàíèìàþòñÿ âñå îíè? Âñå, â òîì ÷èñëå è ëþäè, êîòîðûì ñòîèëî áû ïðèçàäóìàòüñÿ íàä ýòèì, ïðåäïî÷ëè îòìàõíóòüñÿ è çàáûòü îáî âñåì. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî,  ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? Òîëüêî òî, ÷òî òðè ìàëîëåòíèõ èäèîòà ñóìåëè îáîéòè âñå óðîâíè çàùèòû, òàê ñòàðàòåëüíî èçãîòîâëåííûå ëó÷øèìè ñïåöèàëèñòàìè íàøåé øêîëû. Öåëûé ãîä Ëîðä íàõîäèëñÿ ïîä îäíîé êðûøåé ñ ó÷åíèêàìè   
øêîëû è ÷óòü íå îâëàäåë òåì, ÷òî ïîìîãëî áû åìó âîïëîòèòüñÿ è áîëüøå íå òåðÿòü ñâîåãî ìîãóùåñòâà…  
   
Òàê êòî æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïîñëå óíè÷òîæåíèÿ Ôèëîñîôñêîãî êàìíÿ ìîæíî ñïîêîéíî æèòü äàëüøå? Íåóæåëè ìîæíî âñåðüåç äóìàòü, ÷òî ïåðâàÿ çà ïîñëåäíèå îäèííàäöàòü ëåò ïîïûòêà Âîëäåìîðòà âåðíóòüñÿ òóäà, ãäå îí áûë îäíèì èç ñàìûõ âåëèêèõ è ãäå åãî èìÿ áîÿëñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè ïî÷òè êàæäûé, ñòàíåò ïîñëåäíåé? Òåïåðü ÿ  âèæó ÷òî ìîæíî è ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, ÷òî òàê îíî è äîëæíî áûòü…    
Íî è ñðåäè ïîäîáíîé òóïîñòè âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ïîðîé ïðîáëåñêè ñîçíàíèÿ. Íî « ïðàâåäíûé ãíåâ» çàãëóøàåò íà÷àâøèå áûëî òåïëèòüñÿ îãîíüêè çäðàâîìûñëèÿ. È ýòî ãîðàçäî õóæå, íåæåëè, íàòÿíóâ íà ëèöî ñîâåðøåííî áåçðàçëè÷íîå âûðàæåíèå, ïðîïóñêàòü âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ìèìî ãëàç, óøåé, ìèìî ñåáÿ…  
   
Íî ñîâñåì íåäàâíî «áëþñòèòåëè áóêâû çàêîíà» íà÷àëè ïðîâîäèòü îáûñêè.  
   
Ïî÷åìó ýòà, âïîëíå çäðàâàÿ ìûñëü, ïðèøëà â ïóñòûå ãîëîâû àâðîðîâ èìåííî ñåé÷àñ? Îòâåò ïðîñòî äî áåçîáðàçèÿ: ïîòîìó ÷òî ÎÍ, èëè íåò, ñêîðåå ïîêà åãî èìÿ âîçíèêëî èç íåáûòèÿ. Äà åãî èìÿ âñåãäà íàâîäèëî óæàñ, âñåãäà. Äîëãèå ãîäû ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âñå «ìíîãîóâàæàåìûå ìàãè» óáåäèëè ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî Ëîðä âñå æå ñãèíóë â íåáûòè¸… Äàæå ñìåøíî…  
   
Ìàããëû! ×åðò áû èõ ïîáðàë…  
   
Ñ ÷åãî îíè âçÿëè, ÷òî îí ïîãèá: íå áûëî ñâèäåòåëåé, íèêòî íå âèäåë òåëî, à øðàì íà ëáó ýòîãî ñîïëèâîãî óáëþäêà íå çíà÷èò ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî! Íî… îäèííàäöàòü ëåò ìîë÷àëèâîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ è, êàê ñëåäñòâèå, ïîëíàÿ ïîòåðÿ áäèòåëüíîñòè: Ëîðäà áîëüøå íåò, à âñå ÎÍÈ, åãî ìíîãî ÷èñëåííûå ïîñëåäîâàòåëè, íàêàçàíû ïî çàñëóãàì… Íàêàçàíû êåì? Èõ õâàëåíûìè îðãàíàìè ïðàâîñóäèÿ?…  
   
Íî ïóñòü õîòü êòî-íèáóäü ïîïðîáóåò ìíå îáúÿñíèòü, êàê â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ìîãëè âûéòè ñóõèìè èç âîäû òàêèå ëþäè êàê …  
   
 Ñåâåðóñ, òû íà÷èíàåøü ïîâòîðÿòüñÿ!   
   
È ÷òî îíè ïðåäïðèíèìàþò òåïåðü? Ãðîìêèå îáûñêè! Ïðàâèëüíî , ðàç íå õâàòàåò óìà, êàê íå õâàòàëî åãî è ðàíüøå, áóäåì äåéñòâîâàòü ñèëîé!   
Áðàâî, äðóãîãî ÿ îò âàñ è íå îæèäàë!  
   
Âîò òîëüêî íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ íàéòè â ïîìåñòüå Ýâàíà Íîòòà Äæåéêîá Ôîóñåòò ? Íåò êîíå÷íî âïîëíå ìîæíî ïîíÿòü åãî æåëàíèå ïîéìàòü çà ðóêó Ýâàíà… Íî!  
   
 Èëè ýòîò «ñòðàæ çàêîíà» âñåðüåç äóìàë, ÷òî âñå òàéíûå äâåðè, ëàáîðàòîðèè, õðàíèëèùà ýòîãî äîìà áóäóò âìèã îòêðûòû ïåðåä íèì…åñëè îíî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê, òî ìíå îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî ïîçàâèäîâàòü åìó – ðåäêèå ëþäè îñòàþòñÿ äåòüìè ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê ðóáåæó ñîðîêà ëåò… Íî ýòî ñêîðåå âñå æå íå íàèâíîñòü, à ãëóïîñòü… Äà ëþáîìó ñëåïîãëóõîíåìîìó èíâàëèäó ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî âåñü ýòîò äîì áóêâàëüíî íàøïèãîâàí âåùàìè, êîòîðûå íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå äîëæåí âèäåòü ïîñòîðîííèé. Îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî âñå ýòî íàéòè!  
   
È âîò òóò óæå ñèëà íå ïîìîæåò, áóäü òû õîòü ñåìü ïÿäåé âî ëáó! À ïîòîìó ïðèïàäîê «ãíåâà», îõâàòèâøèé òàê íè÷åãî è íå íàøåäøåãî Ôîóñåòòà âïîëíå ïîíÿòåí: åñëè âåðèòü ðåçóëüòàòàì åãî îáûñêîâ – Ýâàí «÷èñò êàê ñòåêëûøêî»…è ÷òî æå ðåøàåò ïðåäïðèíÿòü ïîòåðïåâøèé ïîðàæåíèå Äæåêîá? Èìåííî! «Ñèëà åñòü, óìà íå íàäî!»: ïðîñòî-íàïðîñòî ïîîáåùàë âåðíóòüñÿ è ñïàëèòü âñå ê ÷åðòîâîé áàáóøêå, âìåñòå ñ Íîòòîì, åãî äî÷åðüþ è ïàñûíêîì. À ýòà ôðàçà óæå íå íóæäàåòñÿ â êîììåíòàðèÿõ…  
   
   
 òàêîãî-òî àâãóñòà, íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ïîìíþ êîòîðîãî ÷àñà  
ïð. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï  
  


	9. Coram populi

Íó ðàç õîòü êòî-òî ýòî ÷èòàåò, òî äåñòâèòåëüíî. ïî÷åìó áû íå îáíîâëÿòü ïî÷àùå? ;)  
  
Ãëàâà IX  
Coram populi  
  
  
Îò òåõ, êòî ïðèõîäèë â íàø äîì îñòàâàëîñü îñÿçàåìîå âîñïîìèíàíèå âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ – â âèäå ÷óäîâèùíîãî áåñïîðÿäêà â äîìå. Ïðè îáûñêå íå öåðåìîíèëèñü. Íî è ýòè ñëåäû ïðèøëûõ ñëóãè ëèêâèäèðîâàëè çà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, è âñåìè áûëî ïðèíÿòî ìîë÷àëèâîå ðåøåíèå íå âñïîìèíàòü î ïðîèñøåäøåì. Òåì òðóäíåå ïðèõîäèëîñü ìíå, ïîñêîëüêó ìåíÿ ìó÷èëî ñòðàñòíîå æåëàíèå óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîå ëþáîïûòñòâî, è óçíàòü, ÷òî æå âñå-òàêè ïðîèçîøëî è ïî êàêîé ïðè÷èíå: ÷òî èñêàëè ýòè ëþäè, ÷åãî îíè õîòåëè êîíêðåòíî îò îòöà, è ïî÷åìó ÷åëîâåê ñ íåñòåðïèìî çíàêîìûìè ìíå ÷åðòàìè ëèöà çàäàâàë âñå ýòè ñòðàííûå âîïðîñû.   
Íî áîëüøå âñåãî ìíå õîòåëîñü óçíàòü ó îòöà ïðî îðàíæåðåþ. Óæ ïàïà-òî òî÷íî íå áóäåò ìíå ëãàòü, êàê Áåññè, óæ îí-òî òî÷íî ñêàæåò ìíå âñþ ïðàâäó, íè÷åãî íå ñêðîåò, äóìàëà ÿ. Íî êàêîå-òî ñìóòíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå ìåøàëî ìíå îáðàòèòüñÿ ê îòöó ñ âîïðîñîì, è ÿ ñïèñàëà åãî íà ñ÷åò áîÿçíè ïîêàçàòüñÿ ïàïå ñëèøêîì ãëóïîé è çàíóäíîé…   
Íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïîäðÿä ÿ áåçäóìíî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà â êîìíàòå îòêðûòêó, ïîëó÷åííóþ îò Êðèñà: íà íåé ëåòàëè ï÷åëû è ìåëêèå ïòàõè âîêðóã êóñòà ñ ðîçî÷êàìè, è ïîáëåñêèâàëà íàäïèñü çîëîòûì íà ðîçîâîì – «Ñ÷àñòëèâûõ êàíèêóë!»   
Áóäü ÷òî áóäåò, ÿ ðåøèëà íàïèñàòü åìó. Âåäü îí èçâåñòíûé â Õîãâàðòñå áåçîáðàçíèê, îí ìîæåò ïðèäóìàòü, êàê âûâåäàòü âñå, èëè ó íåãî ôàíòàçèÿ ïîáîãà÷å ìîåé, èëè çíàåò îí áîëüøå, ìàëî ëè? ß íè÷åãî íå ïîòåðÿþ, åñëè ðàññêàæó íå âñå è â âûãîäíîì ìíå êëþ÷å…. Èëè ïðîñòî ñïðîøó, êàê áû Êðèñ ïîñòóïèë, îêàæèñü îí íà ìîåì ìåñòå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìû âñå-òàêè ïðèÿòåëè, õîòü è íå áëèçêèå äðóçüÿ.   
Òàê ÿ è ñäåëàëà. Â êîðîòêîì ïèñüìå ÿ ïîâåäàëà åìó, î òîì, ÷òî ïîäîçðåâàþ áëèçêîãî ÷åëîâåêà â ñîêðûòèè áîëüøîé òàéíû, è ÷òî ê íàì äîìîé ïðèõîäèëè àâðîðû, îáûñêèâàëè åãî; íî ïàïà è îñòàëüíûå íå õîòÿò ìíå íè÷åãî ðàññêàçûâàòü è äåðæàò ðîò íà çàìêå. ×òî ýòî ìîãëî áû áûòü?   
Àéðè óíåñ êîíâåðò, è ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îòâåò ïîëó÷ó óæå ëè÷íî è â Õîãâàðòñå – äî êîíöà ëåòà îñòàâàëîñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî äíåé.   
***  
14 àâãóñòà 1992 ã.   
«Åñëè ÿ óçíàþ, ÷òî òû îáùàåøüñÿ ñ ýòîé êðûñîé, ÿ óäóøó òåáÿ ñâîèìè ðóêàìè» - ÿ íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû îòåö òàê ñåðäèëñÿ áåç ïðè÷èíû, è óæ òåì áîëåå îí íå ãðîçèëñÿ ìåíÿ óáèòü. ß ïîíèìàþ, íå âñåðüåç, íî âñå ðàâíî! Ýòî îí ãîâîðèë ïðî Ñåëåíó Íîòò. ß òàê ïîíÿë, ÷òî ó íåãî äàâíèå ñ÷åòû ñ êåì-òî èç åå ñåìüè (ïî ðàáîòå) è ïîýòîìó îí íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ äðóæèë ñ íåé. ×åðòîâñêè ãëóïî! Åãî äåëà – ýòî åãî äåëà, êàêîé õèìåðû ìåíÿ â íèõ âïóòûâàòü? Óáèòüñÿ ìåòëîé, íå ïîíèìàþ!  
Íåò, íó ÿ êîíå÷íî ñêàçàë – äà ïàïà, êîíå÷íî ïàïà, óñïîêîéñÿ ïàïà, íî ïðî ñåáÿ òàê è õîòåëîñü çàîðàòü íà íåãî â îòâåò.   
Êàê òîëüêî ïðèåäó â Õîãâàðòñ, ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ñåëåíîé íà ïåðâîì æå óðîêå ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ.   
  
….  
29 àâãóñòà 1992 ã.  
ß ïîëó÷èë îò Ñåëåíû ïèñüìî. Ýòî ñàìî ïî ñåáå çäîðîâî, íî êîãäà ÿ ïðî÷åë, ÷óòü ñî ñòóëà íå ñâàëèëñÿ. Îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ê íèì äîìîé ïðèõîäèëè àâðîðû è îáûñêèâàëè âñå, è ýòî ïðîèçîøëî êàê ðàç â òîò äåíü, êîãäà îòåö çàâàëèëñÿ äîìîé çëîé êàê ãîðíûé òðîëëü è óãðîæàë ïðèäóøèòü ìåíÿ, åñëè óçíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ñ íåé äðóæó.   
Íî îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî â åå äîìå ÷òî-òî åñòü, ÷åãî àâðîðû íå íàøëè, è õî÷åò âûÿñíèòü, ÷òî ýòî è îòêóäà.  
Íè çà ÷òî, íè çà ÷òî íå ðàññêàæó îòöó!   
ß îòâåòèë – ìû áóäåì ýòî ðàññëåäîâàòü!  
  
***  
- Ýé, íàïèëàñü êðîâè ìëàäåíöåâ, Íîòò? Íà êîé õðåí æðàòü-òî èäåøü? – êðèêíóë ìíå âñëåä Ôðåä Óèçëè. Ëè Äæîðäàí ïî-áàáüè çàõèõèêàë è ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó, ìîë, óäà÷íàÿ øóòêà, ÷óâàê!  
- Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ, - ñêàçàëà Äæàäå: ìû øëè ïî êîðèäîðó íà îáåä ïîñëå óðîêà çåëüåäåëèÿ, è ãðèôôèíäîðöû, âèäèìî, ðåøèëè îòûãðàòüñÿ íà ìíå, ïîñëå òîãî êàê Ñíåéï â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îòíÿë ó íèõ äåñÿòîê î÷êîâ, è ñòîëüêî æå ïðèáàâèë íàì.  
- À òû, Íàéò, áóäåøü çàùèùàòü åå äî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëè ñâîåé êðîâè? À ó òåáÿ-òî êðîâü íåáîñü êàê áëåâîòèíà íà âèä è íà âêóñ, à?   
Äæàäå òîëüêî ÷òî óñïîêàèâàëà ìåíÿ, à òåïåðü ñàìà ñæèìàëà êóëàêè.  
- ß ðàçìàæó åãî ÿéöà ïî ñòåíå ïîäçåìåëüÿ, - ïðîøèïåëà îíà.  
- Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ! – ïåðåäðàçíèëà ÿ åå.  
Âîîáùå-òî ýòè èçäåâêè ïðîäîëæàëèñü óæå äîáðûõ äâà ìåñÿöà – îñíîâíûìè ýíòóçèàñòàìè áûëè áëèçíåöû Óèçëè, íî ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ÿ ñëûøàëà øåïîò çà ñïèíîé è ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñòðàííûå âçãëÿäû è îò äðóãèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Ìåíÿ äðàçíèëè ëè÷íîñòüþ ìîåãî îòöà, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíÿëà èç ïîòîêà ðóãàòåëüñòâ è äåðüìà, õîòÿ íå î÷åíü ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî îí òàêîå ñäåëàë.   
ß ñïðîñèëà Êðèñà, íå çíàåò ëè îí â ÷åì äåëî, íî îí ëèøü ïîæèìàë ïëå÷àìè.  
- Êðåòèíû. ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ôðåäîì, - ñîîáùàë îí ìíå. Íî íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿëîñü. Õîòÿ ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî ãîâîðèòü-òî îí ãîâîðèë, íî òàêèå ìåòîäû ñ òèïàìè âðîäå Óèçëè íå ïîìîãàþò.  
Àïîãåÿ ýòîò èäèîòèçì äîñòèã, êîãäà îäèí èç áëèçíåöîâ îáíàãëåë äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ïîñìåë ñêàçàòü â ìîé àäðåñ êàêóþ-òî ãàäîñòü, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ñòîëà â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. Ëþê è Ñèä óæå ïîåëè è óøëè – â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå îò Óèçëè îñòàëîñü áû ïîëíîçäðè â ñïè÷å÷íîì êîðîáêå.  
ß, îäíàêî, îñòàëàñü íåâîçìóòèìîé, à âîò Ëàìèÿ, ñèäåâøàÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, âçâûëà âîëêîì:   
- À íó ïîâòîðè, ÷òî ñêàçàë, óáëþäîê!   
- ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî âàøà Ñåëåíà – òàêîå æå äåðüìî, êàê åå îòåö!   
Ëàìèÿ çàìàõíóëàñü íà íåãî êóâøèíîì, íî Ôðåä óñïåë îòñêî÷èòü, è ñîñóä ðàçëåòåëñÿ îá ïîë âäðåáåçãè.  
- ×òî òàêîå?! – çàâîïèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë: êðîìå íåå, çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì áîëüøå íèêîãî íå áûëî.  
- Óðîíèëè êóâøèí, ìýì! - ñêàçàëà Ëàìèÿ è íåâîçìóòèìî óëûáíóëàñü, - Ðåïàðî! – è êóâøèí ëåæèò íà ïîëó öåë öåëåõîíåê. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âçäîõíóëà è óñåëàñü íà ìåñòî äîåäàòü ñâîé ðîñòáèô.   
- ß íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îíè ìíå ýòî ãîâîðÿò, - ñêàçàëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Ëàìèÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà ìåíÿ ñ èíòåðåñîì.  
- Áðîñü! Òû ÷òî, õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó îíè òåáÿ äðàçíÿò?  
ß ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé.  
- Ìåíÿ-òî ëàäíî. Ýòîò óðîä ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò. À îòöà-òî çà ÷òî?   
- Íó âî-ïåðâûõ, òàêèì êðåòèíàì âñå ðàâíî ÷åì çàäåòü – ëèøü áû çàäåòü ïîáîëüíåå, - ñ âèäîì çíàòîêà ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà Ëàìèÿ, - à âî-âòîðûõ, óæ ìû-òî çíàåì, êàêàÿ îòìåííàÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ ó òâîåãî îòöà. Áîãàòûé ÷åëîâåê, ïðåêðàñíîå îáðàçîâàíèå, àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêîå ïðîèñõîæäåíèå… À òàêèå êàê îíè, - ÿ òîëêîì íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ëàìèÿ ïîäðàçóìåâàëà ïîä «òàêèå êàê îíè», - ñ÷èòàþò åãî ïðè÷àñòíûì… Â îáùåì-òî îíè äóìàþò, ÷òî òâîé îòåö áûë ïîñîáíèêîì Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü.   
ß îòøàòíóëàñü îò íåå.  
- Ñïîêîîîîéíî! – ñêàçàëà Ëàìèÿ è, ñõâàòèâ çà ïëå÷î, ïîäîäâèíóëà ê ñåáå. Çàãîâîðèëà íà òîí òèøå, íà óõî, - ïî ìíå, òàê äàæå åñëè ýòî è ïðàâäà, òî ýòî ñîâñåì íå ïëîõî. Âñå çíàþò, ÷òî Òîò-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü áûë ñàìûì âåëèêèì âîëøåáíèêîì âåêà! Åñëè òâîé îòåö áûë åãî ïðèáëèæåííûì, òî íàâåðíÿêà ìíîãîìó íàó÷èëñÿ, è ïîëó÷èë õîðîøèé îïûò. Ó Âåëèêèõ âñåãäà åñòü ÷åìó ïîó÷èòüñÿ.   
ß ñ íåäîâåðèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ëàìèþ, íî îíà, íå äîëãî äóìàÿ, äîáèëà ìåíÿ ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçîé:  
- Íå ïîâåçëî òâîåìó îòöó, åãî ïîéìàëè, îáâèíèëè, ïîäîíêè, è îïîðî÷èëè ðåïóòàöèè!  
- Êòî ïîéìàë?! – ïåðåñïðîñèëà ÿ.  
- Êàê êòî? Àâðîðû. ß ïðî òî, ÷òî åãî ñóäèëè…  
  
Èëè îíà ïðèòâîðèëàñü, ÷òî íå çàìåòèëà â ìîèõ ãëàçàõ øîê è óæàñ îò óñëûøàííîãî, èëè îíà ïðîñòî íåïðîõîäèìàÿ äóðà!  
  
  
***  
Ìàäàì Ïèíñ íèêîãäà íå çàäàâàëà ëèøíèõ âîïðîñîâ, äëÿ íåå ãëàâíûì ÿâëÿëñÿ ïðîòîêîë è ïðàâèëà. Åñëè êíèãà èç çàïðåòíîé ñåêöèè – òî âûäàåòñÿ ïðè íàëè÷èè ðàçðåøåíèÿ îò ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. Åñëè ñî ñòåëëàæåé îáùåãî äîñòóïà, òî - âïèøè ôàìèëèþ è äàòó è áåðè ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ, ó÷èñü õîðîøî. È íå äàé Áîã áóäåøü îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ êíèãîé íåáðåæíî è íå áåðå÷ü åå êàê çåíèöó îêà! Âîò òóò ìàäàì Ïèíñ óñòðàèâàåò àä ïðÿìî â áèáëèîòåêå… ß çàíèìàëàñü äîâîëüíî ìíîãî, è ñíèñêàëà ðåïóòàöèþ êíèæíîãî ÷åðâÿ (â ïîëîæèòåëüíîì êëþ÷å è òîëüêî äëÿ ìàäàì Ïèíñ), ïîýòîìó êîãäà ÿ ïîïðîñèëà ïîêàçàòü ìíå àðõèâû äîêóìåíòàöèè ñóäåáíûõ ïðîöåññîâ è ñîïðÿæåííûõ ìàòåðèàëîâ, ðàçðåøåííûõ ê èçó÷åíèþ îáû÷íûìè ãðàæäàíàìè, îíà ëèøü êèâíóëà è ïðîâîäèëà ìåíÿ ïðÿìî äî äàëüíåãî óãëà áîëüøîãî çàëà Áèáëèîòåêè, ãäå íà ïîëêàõ ïûëèëîñü íåñêîëüêî äåñÿòêîâ îäèíàêîâûõ, ïîäøèòûõ âðó÷íóþ ôîëèàíòîâ.  
- Ïîîñòîðîæíåå ñ íèìè – ðàññûïàþòñÿ íà ëèñòû, - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïèíñ, æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèëà ìåíÿ íà÷àòü ïîèñê, è ñîáðàëàñü óõîäèòü.   
- Ìàäàì, - ÿ îêëèêíóëà åå, - à ãäå çäåñü ìàòåðèàëû âîñåìüäåñÿò ïåðâîãî ãîäà?   
Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ èç-çà ñòåêîë î÷êîâ, íà ýòîò ðàç ñ íåñêðûâàåìûì íàïðÿæåíèåì, è î÷åíü íåðåøèòåëüíî çàäàëà ìíå âîïðîñ:  
- Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî âàì íóæåí èìåííî âîñåìüäåñÿò ïåðâûé ãîä, ìèññ Íîòò? - ìîþ ôàìèëèþ îíà ïðîèçíåñëà îñîáåííî âûðàçèòåëüíî, ñ ÷åòêèì óäàðåíèåì, ñëîâíî ñòðåìèëàñü ïîñòàâèòü àêöåíò íà ìîåì ïðîèñõîæäåíèè – âïðî÷åì, òàê îíî è áûëî.  
- Óâåðåíà, - ïðîñòî è ðåçêî îòâåòèëà ÿ.  
Îíà ìàõíóëà ðóêàâîì â ñòîðîíó âåðõíåé ïîëêè, è ïðîáîðìîòàâ íå÷òî òèïà «ñòðåìÿíêà ñòîèò âîò òàì», ïîñïåøèëà óéòè.  
ß, êðÿõòÿ, ïîäòàùèëà ëåñòíèöó è çàáðàëàñü íà ñàìóþ âûñîêóþ åå ñòóïåíüêó. Îäèí çà äðóãèì ÿ ïåðåáèðàëà ëèñòû ñàìîäåëüíûõ êíèã, è èñêàëà… Ïàðó ðàç ìíå ïîïàäàëèñü çíàêîìûå ôàìèëèè: Ïîòòåð, Ýéâåðè, Ìàëôîé, Áîóíñ, íî ÿ ïðîïóñêàëà êîíòåêñò. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìîãó ïîòîì ïðî÷åñòü, äóìàëà ÿ.  
Ìíå ïîâåçëî, óæå âî âòîðîé êíèãå ÿ íàòêíóëàñü íà çàãëàâèå, íàïèñàííîå òàêèì æèðíûì òåêñòîì, ÷òî ïðîïóñòèòü åãî áåç âíèìàíèÿ óæå áûëî íåâîçìîæíî.   
«Äåëî ¹…. Ýâàí Íîòò»  
Ïðèæàâ êíèãó ê ñåáå, ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü è óñåëàñü çà ñòîë, ÷òî ñòîÿë çà ïîëêàìè ñ äîêóìåíòàöèåé, áëèæå ê ðàçäåëó ñ êíèãàìè ïî èñòîðèè.  
ß ðàñïðàâèëà ñòðàíèöó ïàëüöàìè, è ïîãðóçèëàñü â ÷òåíèå:  
«Ñóä íàä Ýâàíîì Íîòòîì ïðîøåë ** íîÿáðÿ 19** ãîäà â Çàëå Çàñåäàíèé Óïðàâëåíèÿ ïî äåëàì Èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ×åðíîé ìàãèè. Íà ñóäå ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè…..»  
***  
Íà ñóäå ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè âñå òå îòìîðîçêè, áëàãîäàðÿ êîòîðûì íèêàêèå äåëà Ìèíèñòåðñòâà íå ìîãóò îñòàâàòüñÿ â òàéíå. Îíè ïóñòèëè äàæå ýòó æóðíàëèñòêó-õîðîõîðêó, Ðèòó Âðèòåð. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î äèêîì êîëè÷åñòâå çåâàê, ïîëó÷èâøèõ çàêîííîå ïðàâî ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ïîäñóäèìîãî áëàãîäàðÿ òîìó, ÷òî ðàáîòàëè â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå íà Áîã çíàåò êàêèõ äîëæíîñòÿõ: ïóñêàëè âñåõ. Ñóä áûë ïóáëè÷íûé. Ñ÷èòàëîñü, ÷òî áîëüøîå êîëè÷åñòâî óðîäëèâûõ ëèö ñ îòêðûòûìè ðòàìè, ïÿëÿùèõñÿ íà ãåðîÿ äíÿ, îêàæåò äàâëåíèå íà ÷åëîâåêà, è îí ñîçíàåòñÿ âî âñåì áûñòðåå, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî çàâÿçûâàòü ñ ýòîé êàíèòåëüþ è èäòè æðàòü ñâîé îáåä. Âèíó, â îáùåì-òî, ïîä ñîìíåíèå íå ñòàâèëè, íî ïî íåïèñàíûì ïðàâèëàì ñóäüè è ïðèñÿæíûå çàñåäàòåëè äîëæíû áûëè âîçìîæíîñòü àáñîëþòíîé âèíû ÷åëîâåêà îñòàâëÿòü êàê ïîñëåäíèé âàðèàíò, è èçî âñåõ ñèë èñêàòü äëÿ íåãî îïðàâäàíèå. Ýòî äîõîäèëî äî àáñóðäà, îïðàâäàíèÿ èíîãäà áûëè ïðîñòî ñìåõîòâîðíûìè, è íåãîäîâàíèå çðèòåëåé òî è äåëî ñìåíÿëîñü ãîðüêîé óñìåøêîé. Äàæå êîãäà ïðîòèâ ïîäñóäèìîãî áûëè óëèêè, äàæå êîãäà ó íåãî íå áûëî àëèáè, áûâàëî, ÷òî åãî ñïàñàëà ðåïóòàöèÿ. Ñìåøíî ïîäóìàòü – ðåïóòàöèÿ! Êîãäà ñóäÿò çà ïîñîáíè÷åñòâî Âîëüäåìîðòó!   
Äà, ìîé áûë ïåðâûì â ýòîé ÷åðåäå áåñêîíå÷íûõ ñóäîâ, è áëàãîäàðÿ çàñòóïíè÷åñòâó Äàìáëäîðà è åùå ïàðû ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûå çàñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëè ìîþ íåâèíîâíîñòü, íåîïðîâåðæèìûìè (êàê èì õîòåëîñü ñ÷èòàòü) äîêàçàòåëüñòâàìè, âñå ñëåäóþùèå çàñåäàíèÿ ÿ íàáëþäàë óæå íå ñ Êðåñëà Ïîäñóäèìûõ, ïðèêîâàííûé ê íåìó öåïÿìè, è äàæå íå íà Ñêàìüå â êîìîðêå, ïðèñòðîåííîé ê Çàëó ñóäà, äëÿ òåõ êòî ñèäåë òàì ÷àñàìè, îæèäàÿ ñâîåé î÷åðåäè çàéòè â ìÿñîðóáêó, à â êà÷åñòâå çðèòåëÿ. Ìåíÿ íå çàáîòèëî, ÷òî îò ìåíÿ øàðàõàëèñü, ìåíÿ íå ïåêëî, ÷òî â ìîþ ñòîðîíó ïîêàçûâàëè ïàëüöåì. Ïëåâàòü. Íå ÿ, à îíè. Ýòî çàêîí âîéíû – äà, îíè ìåðòâåöû, íî ÿ-òî æèâ. ß íåâèíîâåí. Ìåíÿ îïðàâäàëè. Âàì íå÷åãî áîëüøå ìíå ïðåäúÿâèòü, âàì íå âî ÷òî áîëüøå òêíóòü ìåíÿ íîñîì, äåðæà çà øèâîðîò, êàê ññàíîãî ùåíêà.  
Ýâàí ñäàëñÿ áåç ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ – ýòî åãî ñïàñëî. Îíè ïðîñòî ïðèøëè ê íåìó â ïîìåñòüå è ïîâÿçàëè «ãàäà ïîãàíîãî». Îí íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, íå êðè÷àë, íå âîçìóùàëñÿ, íå ñêðèïåë ïîä íîñ «âû îá ýòîì ïîæàëååòå!». Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà îáëàâû çíàë, ÷òî ýòî íåèçáåæíî. Çà íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü äî àðåñòà ó íåãî óìåðëà æåíà, è êîãäà åãî óâîäèëè, â äîìå âîåì âûë äâóõëåòíèé ðåáåíîê, õâàòàÿñü çà þáêó æèðíîé íÿíüêè, êîòîðàÿ ïîìèíóòíî îòâåøèâàëà äåâî÷êå ïîäçàòûëüíèêè, ÷òîá òà íàêîíåö çàòêíóëàñü. Âèäèìî, ó íÿíüêè äðîæàëè ðóêè, è íàäî áûëî ýòî ñêðûòü. Â äâà ãîäà äåòè óæå âñå ïîíèìàþò…. Ïî÷òè âñå.   
ß íàáëþäàë çà ýòèì äåéñòâîì èç ýêèïàæà, ñèäÿ ñî ñâÿçàííûìè ðóêàìè. Àâðîðû ïðèäóìàëè, êàê ñîêðàòèòü ñåáå ðàáî÷èé äåíü: êàê ïüÿí÷óãà øàòàåòñÿ ïî áàðàì, èç îäíîãî â äðóãîé, òàê è îíè íåñêîëüêî ðåéäîâ îáúåäèíÿëè â îäèí, çà äåíü ïðîâîäèëè êàê ìèíèìóì ïàðó-òðîéêó àðåñòîâ, íå çàåçæàÿ â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî, à óæå âå÷åðîì ðàçîì ñäàâàëè íà÷àëüñòâó âåñü «óëîâ». Àðåñòîâàííûé ïåðâûì áûë íåâîëüíûì ñâèäåòåëåì òîãî, êàê çàäåðæèâàþò îñòàëüíûõ.   
- ß âûêðó÷óñü, - ñêàçàë ìíå Ýâàí îäíèìè ãóáàìè, ñèäÿ íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ â êàðåòå. Îí áûë áëåäåí, íî êàê íèêîãäà óâåðåí â ñåáå è ñâîèõ ñèëàõ, - Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ó ìåíÿ åñòü ýòî, - Îí ïîäíÿë ñâÿçàííûå ðóêè è ñ òðóäîì îòòÿíóë âîðîò ðóáàøêè. Íà åãî øåå áîëòàëñÿ ìàññèâíûé êðåñò ñ êðóãëûì íåïðîçðà÷íûì êàìíåì òèïà àãàòà, íî ìåíÿ â çàáëóæäåíèå ââåñòè â ýòîì äåëå íåëåãêî – òî áûë íå êàìåíü, à êàïñóëà ñ ñèëüíîäåéñòâóþùèì ÿäîì, âîçìîæíî öèàíèñòûì êàëèåì. Êðåñò ñóíóòü â ðîò – öåïî÷êè êàê ðàç õâàòèò – è ðàñêóñèòü êàïñóëó.   
- Ìèíäàëü? – òèõî ñïðîñèë ÿ. Îí êèâíóë, ïîäòâåðæäàÿ ìîè ïîäîçðåíèÿ. Ýâàí õîðîøî èçó÷èë ìàããëîâñêóþ èñòîðèþ, à óæ èñòîðèþ íàöèçìà îí çíàë íàçóáîê.   
Íî ïðèáåãíóòü ê ýòîìó åìó, ðàçóìååòñÿ, íå ïðèøëîñü, òàê êàê åãî ïðèçíàëè íåâèíîâíûì. Åãî íèêòî íå ïûòàë, íå áèë è âîîáùå âåëè ñåáÿ ñ íèì äî èäèîòèçìà ïîëèòêîððåêòíî. Ïîñèäåòü â ëàïàõ äåìåíòîðîâ íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ èëè äåíü - ýòî êîíå÷íî äîñàäíî è íåïðèÿòíî, íî íå ñìåðòåëüíî.   
Åãî ñóäèëè ñðàçó âñëåä çà ìíîé, è î òîì, êàê ïðîøåë ñóä, ÿ óçíàë ïîçæå, èç ïðîòîêîëà, ñðàçó êàê îí ñòàë äîñòóïåí äëÿ ìåíÿ.  
Âîò, ñîáñòâåííî, è âñå. Íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ, êîãäà-òî áûâøèå äðóæáîé, èëè õîòÿ áû åå èñêàæåííûì ïîäîáèåì, ïåðåøëè â çíàêîìñòâî. Èíîãäà ìû ïåðåïèñûâàëèñü, â îñíîâíîì îòíîñèòåëüíî åãî ðåáåíêà. ß íå âèäåë åãî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå íàñòàë ãîä ïîñòóïëåíèÿ åãî äî÷åðè â Õîãâàðòñ. Òîãäà ìû âñòðåòèëèñü â Äèàãîí-àëëåå è îáñóäèëè ïåðñïåêòèâû íàõîæäåíèÿ äåâî÷êè â îáùåñòâå ñâåðñòíèêîâ ïîñëå äåñÿòèëåòíåãî çàòâîðíè÷åñòâà.   
Íî ÿ-òî çíàþ åãî âèíó. Õîòÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî çíàþ äàëåêî íå âñå. Íî Ýâàí áûë ÷óòü ëè íå åäèíñòâåííûì, íà êîãî ÿ íå «íàñòó÷àë» Äàìáëäîðó ïî êàêèì-òî êîíêðåòíûì ïðè÷èíàì. ß ëèøü óêàçàë ïàëüöåì – âîò, è îí òîæå. Äà, ÿ åãî ñäàë. Íî ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ íå ìó÷àåò ñîâåñòü?  
È ìíå äàæå íåñêîëüêî æàëü, ÷òî êðåñò îí ïî ïðèåçäå äîìîé íàâñåãäà ñíÿë ñ øåè è óáðàë ïîäàëüøå…  
  
***  
«… Ïðèçíàòü ïîäñóäèìîãî Ýâàíà Íîòòà íåâèíîâíûì ïî ïåðâîé, òðåòüåé è ÷åòâåðòîé ñòàòüå îáâèíåíèÿ («ïîñîáíè÷åñòâî Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó», «ñîó÷àñòèå â óáèéñòâå ïÿòè ñîòðóäíèêîâ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà è òðåõ ìàããëîâ», «øàíòàæ, óãðîçû, âûìîãàòåëüñòâî»), ââèäó íåîïðîâåðæèìûõ óëèê è ïîêàçàíèé ñëåäóþùèõ ñâèäåòåëåé, â ïîðÿäêå äà÷è ïîêàçàíèé:  
……  
Ïðèçíàòü ñîó÷àñòíèêîì ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ ïî âòîðîé ñòàòüå îáâèíåíèÿ («Ïåðåäà÷à ñåêðåòíûõ äîêóìåíòîâ ïîñîáíèêàì Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà») è îáÿçàòü âûïëàòèòü ñóäó 250 ãàëåîíîâ øòðàôà.»  
Íèæå øëà ïðèïèñêà: «Ïðåòåíçèè àâðîðà Äæåéêîáà Ôîóñåòòà è ïåòèöèÿ ê ñóäó ïî âîïðîñó íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè âûíåñåííîãî Ýâàíó Íîòòó ïðèãîâîðà îòêëîíåíû áåç âîçìîæíîñòè åå ïîâòîðíîãî íàïðàâëåíèÿ â ñóä è ðàññìîòðåíèÿ ïðèñÿæíûìè çàñåäàòåëÿìè. Äåëî çàêðûòî.»  
  
Çàõëîïíóâ êíèãó, ÿ íàêîíåö âäîõíóëà âîçäóõ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê êîëîòèòñÿ ñåðäöå. Ïðåñòóïëåíèå, ïðåñòóïíèê, âèíîâåí… Ìîé îòåö – ïðåñòóïíèê! Âèíîâåí îí èëè íåò, åãî ñóäèëè!  
Ìåíÿ êòî-òî òðîíóë çà ïëå÷î.  
- ß ñÿäó òóò? Ìíå òîæå äîìàøêó… – ðîáêî ñêàçàë Êðèñ, îáíèìàÿ íåñêîëüêî òÿæåëûõ ôîëèàíòîâ, - Ýé? – ïåðåñïðîñèë îí, âãëÿäåâøèñü â ìîå, î÷åâèäíî, áëåäíîå ëèöî è îáåçóìåâøèå ãëàçà. ß ïåðåñèëèëà îöåïåíåíèå è çàõëîïíóëà ÷åëþñòü.  
- Òû ÷åãî? – ñíîâà ñïðîñèë îí, ñâàëèâàÿ êíèãè íà ñòîë.  
ß äàæå íå êîëåáàëàñü – ìîë÷à ïîäîäâèíóëà åìó òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÷èòàëà, áåçîøèáî÷íî îòêðûâ ñðàçó íà íóæíîé ñòðàíèöå: âèäèìî, îíà óæå ïðèëåæàëàñü. Îí ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ñòóë è óãëóáèëñÿ â ÷òåíèå.   
Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò åãî ãëàçà ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî áåãàëè ïî ñòðîêàì, íàïèñàííûì ñóõèì áåñïðèñòðàñòíûì ÿçûêîì ïðè òàêîì óæàñíîì ñîäåðæàíèè, ïîòîì îí ïîäíÿë èõ íà ìåíÿ. Ìû ñèäåëè ìîë÷à, ìû îáà âñå ïîíÿëè. 


	10. Ora pro nobis!

Òàê! Ýòè óñèëèÿ õîòü êîìó-òî íóæíû, èíòåðåñíî? Íåóæåëè íèêòî íà ôô.íåò ýòîò ôèê íå ÷èòàåò? :-(  
  
 X  
Ora pro nobis!  
   
 Ìîþ ìàòü çâàëè Ïè÷. Îäíàêî îíà íå íàïîìèíàëà ïåðñèê íè öâåòîì ëèöà, íè ôîðìàìè, è íà âñåõ ôîòîãðàôèÿõ, êîòîðûå ÿ ñóìåëà íàéòè, ìîèì ãëàçàì ïðåäñòàâàëà î÷åíü õóäàÿ, áëåäíàÿ æåíùèíà, ñ íåèçìåííûìè êðóãàìè ïîä ãëàçàìè, è âèä ó íåå âñåãäà áûë êàêîé-òî óñòàâøèé è èçìó÷åííûé. Ëþáîå, äàæå ñàìîå êðàñèâîå ïëàòüå, âèñåëî íà íåé ìåøêîì… Íè íà îäíîé èç ôîòîêàðòî÷åê îíà íå óëûáàëàñü è âñåãäà íîðîâèëà ñïðÿòàòüñÿ îò âçãëÿäà íàáëþäàòåëÿ çà ïðåäåëû ñíèìêà, ñëîâíî äàæå ìåðòâîé, íåíàñòîÿùåé ìàìå èç äâèæóùèõñÿ êàðòèíîê, áûëî ïðîòèâíî, ÷òî íà íåå ñìîòðÿò. Ìàìà áûëà íàìíîãî ñòàðøå îòöà, è óæå óñïåëà ïîáûâàòü çàìóæåì, íî åå ïåðâûé ìóæ, îòåö Ïàòðèêà, êàæåòñÿ, óìåð. Ïîòîì ÿ óçíàëà îò áðàòà, ÷òî ìàìà áûëà òîæå àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêîãî ðîäà, íî íå òàêîãî áîãàòîãî, êàê Íîòòû. Ïàòðèê âîîáùå ìíîãî ðàññêàçûâàë î ìàìå, íî ÿ íå çàïîìèíàëà ïîëîâèíû, ïîòîìó ÷òî êîãäà ÿ âîøëà â ñîçíàòåëüíûé âîçðàñò, îí ñâîè ðàññêàçû ïðåêðàòèë – ìîæåò áûòü, äóìàÿ, ÷òî ìíå ýòî óæå íåèíòåðåñíî.   
 Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ ìíîãî äóìàëà î ñâîèõ ðîäñòâåííèêàõ è î «ðîäîâîì ãíåçäå» - ïîìåñòüå Íîòòîâ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íåáåçîñíîâàòåëüíî ïîëàãàëà, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò äàòü ìíå êëþ÷ ê ðàçãàäêå ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ áðàòñêîé ìîãèëû â îðàíæåðåå.   
Çåìëÿ, íà êîòîðîé ñåé÷àñ ñòîÿë äîì, êîøàðà è âñå õîçÿéñòâî ìîåé ñåìüè, áûëà ïóñòûðåì, êîãäà åå ïðèîáðåë ìîé ïðàïðàäåä â êîíöå 19 âåêà. Ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé äîì áûë äîâîëüíî ñêðîìíûì – äåðåâÿííûì, äâóõýòàæíûì, è çàíèìàë íåáîëüøóþ ïëîùàäü. Ïåðâûé õîçÿèí íå ñòðàäàë ãèãàíòîìàíèåé, è ïðåäïî÷èòàë æèòü ñêðîìíî, â îòëè÷èå îò ñâîåãî ñûíà (ñ êîòîðûì âñåãäà áûë íå â ëàäàõ, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òîò áûë åäèíñòâåííûì íàñëåäíèêîì), ìîåãî ïðàäåäà, êîòîðûé åùå ïðè æèçíè ñâîåãî îòöà ðàçðóøèë «õèáàðó» äî îñíîâàíèÿ è íà åå ìåñòå çà ÷åòûðå ãîäà âîçâåë òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íàçûâàëîñü ïîìåñòüåì Íîòòîâ. Ïî íåïîíÿòíûì ìíå ïðè÷èíàì äîìàøíèå ýëüôû (â êîëè÷åñòâå òðåõ), ìèðíî ñëóæèâøèå ïðàïðàäåäó, íîâîå ìåñòî îáèòàíèÿ íå ïðèçíàëè è áåññëåäíî èñ÷åçëè. Ïî ñëóõàì, òàê æå áåññëåäíî èñ÷åçëè òðè ñþðòóêà èõ õîçÿèíà…  
Ïîýòîìó ñ òåõ ïîð äîì îáñëóæèâàëè ñëóãè, êîòîðûå, åñòåñòâåííî, ïîëó÷àëè ïëàòó. Ñëóã áûëî øåñòåðî: ìîÿ íÿíüêà Áåññè, åå äî÷ü, Ëèäà, êîòîðàÿ ñìîòðåëà çà ñàäîì è êóðÿòíèêîì – êîðîâ è äðóãîé êðóïíûé ñêîò äàâíî ó íàñ óæå äàâíî íå äåðæàëè, ïîâàð Äæàñòèí, äâîðåöêèé Äýâèä, à òàêæå óáîðùèöà è ïîñóäîìîéêà Ýëèñ, è áîëüíîé àóòèçìîì äåðåâåíñêèé ìàëü÷èê, èìåíè êîòîðîãî ÿ íå çíàëà – îí ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïîÿâëÿëñÿ è ïîìîãàë ïî ñàäó. Ïîñëåäíèå äâîå áûëè ïðèõîäÿùèìè, îñòàëüíûå ÷åòâåðî æèëè â ïîìåñòüå, â öîêîëüíîì ïîìåùåíèè. Íå íàäî äóìàòü, ÷òî åñëè ýòî ïîäâàë, è åñëè îí ðÿäîì ñ êóõíåé, óñëîâèÿ òàì áûëè, êàê â ñâèíàðíèêå. Íàïðîòèâ, ó êàæäîãî áûëà îòäåëüíàÿ óþòíàÿ êîìíàòà, âåíòèëÿöèÿ òàì áûëà ïðåâîñõîäíî íàëàæåíà, è äàæå èìåëèñü íåáîëüøèå îêîøêè ïîä ïîòîëêîì. Ëåòîì òàì áûëî ïðîõëàäíî äàæå â æàðó.   
Äî òîãî êàê ìíå èñïîëíèëîñü ñåìü, Áåññè ñïàëà â ìîåé êîìíàòå íà êóøåòêå, ïîòîì ïåðåñåëèëàñü âíèç, ê îñòàëüíîé ïðèñëóãå.   
Òàê âîò, âåðíóñü ê ñåìüå… Ìåíÿ íå ïîêèäàëà çàãàäî÷íàÿ ìûñëü, ÷òî ïîõîðîíåííûå â îðàíæåðåå ëþäè ìîãëè áûòü ìîèìè ðîäñòâåííèêàìè. ß âñïîìíèëà ìàìó: êòî çíàåò, ÷òî îíà ñêðûâàëà è ïî÷åìó âñåãäà âûãëÿäåëà òàê èçìó÷åííî? Áûòü ìîæåò, ýòî áûë åå ðåáåíîê, óìåðøèé â ìëàäåí÷åñòâå? Î, è åùå çà÷àòûé îò ëþáîâíèêà! È îíà ñêðûâàëà îò îòöà ñâîþ áåðåìåííîñòü, à ïîòîì ïîõîðîíèëà ðåáåíêà! Èëè âîò: îíà, íàâåðíîå, ñàìà åãî çàäóøèëà!   
ß ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è ìûñëåííî ðóãíóëàñü íåöåíçóðíûìè íà Äæàäå çà ýòè åå òðåêëÿòûå ìàããëîâñêèå ëþáîâíûå ðîìàíû! Âîò õèìåðà ìåíÿ äåðíè ïàðî÷êó òàêèõ çà ëåòî ïðî÷åñòü, âåäü çíàëà æå, ÷òî ñ íà÷àëîì ñåìåñòðà â øêîëå Äæàäå áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòü çà÷èòûâàòü ñàìûå äóøåùèïàòåëüíûå îòðûâêè ïåðåä ñíîì, íå âíèìàÿ âîïëÿì «Çàòêíèñü!!!» - î÷åâèäåí ïåðåêîñ ìîçãîâ è ïðèõîä â ãîëîâó ñàìûõ ÷òî íè íà åñòü áðåäîâûõ èäåé ïîñëå ïðî÷òåíèÿ ýòîé àõèíåè! Îò ëþáîâíèêà! Çàäóøèëà! Íàâåðíîå, ìàìà â ãðîáó ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ!   
 ß öîêíóëà ÿçûêîì, ñàìà ïåðåâåðíóëàñü íà ñïèíó è íàòÿíóëà îäåÿëî íà íîñ.  
 Âîçìîæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ëþäè áûëè ïîõîðîíåíû äî ïîñòðîéêè îðàíæåðåè è äîìà èñêëþ÷àëàñü… Õîòÿ… Íåò, ìîãèëà áûëà ñëèøêîì íåãëóáîêîé… ÕÎÒß… ×òî ÿ ìîãó çíàòü î ãëóáèíå ìîãèë è òåõíèêå èõ êîïàíèÿ? Ïðî òåõíèêó ðàñêàïûâàíèÿ, îäíàêî, ÿ óæå óçíàëà äîñòàòî÷íî.   
ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëàñü óñíóòü – íàñòóïàë Õåëëîóèí è ïðåäñòàòü â ïðàçäíè÷íûé äåíü ïåðåä îêðóæàþùèìè íåâûñïàâøåéñÿ è ñ ìåøêàìè ïîä ãëàçàìè  ìíå, åñòåñòâåííî, íå õîòåëîñü. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñèëîé âîëè íàðèñîâàëèñü ñîâåðøåííî îäèíàêîâûå îáëåçëûå áàðàøêè, ìåðíî ñêà÷óùèå ÷åðåç ëóííîå ïÿòíî íà òåìíîé ïîëÿíêå. ( ÷òî èìåííî ïðèâèäåëîñü Ñåëåíå, âû ìîæåòå âîî÷èþ óâèäåòü íà ñàéòå www.go2sleep.be – ïðèì. àâò.) ß óæå áûëà íà ïîëïóòè ê ìèðíîìó ñïîêîéíîìó ñíó, êàê âäðóã âìåñòî î÷åðåäíîé îâå÷êè íà ïîëÿíó ñêàêíóë â äóïåëü ïüÿíûé Ïàòðèê, âèçãëèâî ðàñïåâàþùèé «Èåðåìèÿ æàáîé áûë» è ðàçìàõèâàÿ áóòûëêîé «Áëåê Ëåéáë». ß óæ áûëî âñòðåïåíóëàñü, è ÷óòü íå îòêðûëà ãëàçà, íî ïîäñîçíàíèå ïðîãíàëî áðàòà ñ ïîëÿíêè, è âûêèíóëî åìó âñëåä äðóãîãî òàêîãî æå ïüÿíîãî Ïàòðèêà, êîòîðûé ñïåë òó æå ñòðî÷êè èç òîé æå ïåñíè, ïðîøåë çèãçàãîì, è ñêðûëñÿ â ÷àùå. Ïîòîì ñëåäóþùåãî. Ïîòîì åùå îäíîãî. Ïîñòåïåííî ñêà÷óùèå áàðàøêè ñìåíèëèñü øàòàþùèìèñÿ Ïàòðèêàìè… ß óñíóëà…   
  
- Èåðåìèÿ æàáîé áûë, Èåðåìèÿ, Èåðåìèÿ...  
- Ïàààòðèê, ÷òî ýòî çà óæàñíàÿ ïåñíÿ…  
- Àààà? – îí ïîñìîòðåë çàòóìàíåííûìè ãëàçàìè è âçìàõíóë áóòûëêîé, - òâîÿ ìàòü òîæææå åå íå ëþáèëà, - ïðîèçíåñ îí çàïëåòàþùèìñÿ ÿçûêîì, - Íî îíà! – Ïàòðèê ïîó÷èòåëüíî ïîäíÿë ïàëåö ââåðõ, - îíà íèêàäà ìåíÿ íå îäåðãèâàëà! Îíà! Îíà íèêîãäà íå ãîâââðèëà, ÷òî îíà íå ëþáèò… Íåååò… - îí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, - îíà è òâîåãî ïàïî÷êó-ïîäîíêà íå ëþáèëà, íî îíà ìîë÷àààëà. Îíà! Ìîë÷àëà! Ïîêà íå çàìîë÷àëà! Ñîâñåì!   
- Ñàì ïîìîë÷è! – ïîìîðùèëàñü ÿ – îò íåãî ñèëüíî íåñëî ïåðåãàðîì.  
- Áåååäíàÿ äåååâî÷êà, - æàëîñòëèâî óëûáàÿñü, è èêàÿ, Ïàòðèê ïîãëàäèë ìåíÿ ïî êîðîòêèì âîëîñàì, êîòîðûå òîð÷àëè åæèêîì, - Âîîîò, øëà ê ñëóãàì… ê ñëóãàì, ïîíèìàåøü òû ìåíÿ? È ÷åðò åå äåðíè.. ýýõ… Âñå âèäåëà è åãî âèäåëà. Ïààäääîíîê! È òóò æå. Íà ìåñòå è… ýýýõ… - áðàò ñî âñåé ñèëû óäàðèë ðóêîé ïî ñòîëó, è çàòÿíóë äðóãóþ ïåñíþ, - «Íå ñáèâàààéñÿ ñ ïóòè êîðñàààð! Âåäü ñîêðîîîâèùààààà…. àààà…»   
Îí óïàë íà êîâåð è çàõðàïåë. Îñòàòêè âèñêè ñ áóëüêàíüåì âûïëåñêèâàëèñü èç áóòûëêè íà ïîë. Ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå äîðîãóþ ôàðôîðîâóþ êóêëó, ÿ âûáåæàëà âîí èç êîìíàòû è… ïðîñíóëàñü.  
- Âñòàâàé, íà çåëüÿ îïîçäàåøü, - ôûðêíóëà Òèíà. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà èíîãäà çàãîâàðèâàëà ñî ìíîé, âñåãäà áåç îñîáîãî ñìûñëà è íèêîãäà – ïî ñóùåñòâó. ×óâñòâîâàëîñü, ÷òî â íåé áîðþòñÿ äâà æåëàíèÿ: «ïðîäîëæàòü äóòüñÿ íà ÷åðòîâó ñâîëî÷ü» èëè «ïðåêðàòèòü ýòó àõèíåþ, âåäü Ìàðêóñ ÷åðòîâîé ñâîëî÷è çàäàðîì íå íóæåí». Ðåøåíèå êàêîìó æåëàíèþ ñòîèò ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ, åé ïîêà îêîí÷àòåëüíî â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî. Îíà çàñòåãíóëà ïðÿæêó íà ìàíòèè è ïðîøåñòâîâàëà â êîðèäîð, äàæå íå ãëÿäÿ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó.   
Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñïàëà ÿ âñåãî ïàðó ìèíóò è ÷óâñòâîâàëà êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêóþ ðàçáèòîñòü. Ìíå âñïîìíèëñÿ ñîí – òåïåðü, ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ, ÿ ñ àáñîëþòíîé óâåðåííîñòüþ ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûë íå ïðîñòî ñîí, à âîñïîìèíàíèå, ïðèøåäøåå îòêóäà-òî èç ãëóáèíû ïîäñîçíàíèÿ. Êàê èçâåñòíî, äåòñêèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ñ âîçðàñòîì òóñêíåþò è çàòèðàþòñÿ, åñëè íå èñ÷åçàþò âîâñå è, êàê èçâåñòíî, ñîí èíîãäà ñëóæèò êàòàëèçàòîðîì èõ âñïëûòèÿ â ïàìÿòè. ß âñåãäà çíàëà, ÷òî Ïàòðèê íåíàâèäåë îòöà, è ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì ýòî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî ñòàíîâèëîñü äëÿ ìåíÿ âñå áîëåå î÷åâèäíûì, íî ïûòàëàñü ëè ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî óçíàòü ïðè÷èíó? ß ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé. À âåäü íå ïûòàëàñü! Ïðèíèìàëà êàê äîëæíîå. Çíà÷èò, ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ ìàìîé… Íî åñëè îòåö òàê ðûäàë íà åå ïîõîðîíàõ, òî ðàçâå íå çíà÷èò ýòî, ÷òî îí áåçóìíî ëþáèë åå è ñòðàäàë îò ïîòåðè ëþáèìîé æåíû? Âíåçàïíî âíóòðè ìåíÿ çàáðåí÷àëà êàêàÿ-òî íîâàÿ ñòðóíêà: íåîáÿçàòåëüíî – ýòî ìîãëî îçíà÷àòü, ÷òî îòåö èñïûòûâàë ÷óäîâèùíûå óãðûçåíèÿ ñîâåñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðè÷èíèë ìàìå ÷òî-òî íåïîïðàâèìîå… Âåäü èç ñëîâ Ïàòðèêà èìåííî ýòî è ñëåäîâàëî. Ìàìà óâèäåëà ÷òî-òî, è ñðàçó íà ìåñòå óìåðëà - ñêîðåå âñåãî, åãî áåññâÿçíûé áðåä ìîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü èìåííî òàê. È â ýòîì «÷òî-òî» ïàïà ó÷àñòâîâàë èëè äåëàë ýòî ñàìîå «÷òî-òî».   
***  
Â Õåëëîóèí îáû÷íî áûë êîðîòêèé äåíü - óðåçàëè äâà ïîñëåäíèõ óðîêà. Íà ýòîò ðàç ïðàçäíèê ïðèøåëñÿ íà ñðåäó, è îòìåíèëè ñäâîåííîå ìàããëîâåäåíèå.   
Âå÷åðîì áûë ïðàçäíè÷íûé óæèí â óêðàøåííîì îáû÷íûìè àòðèáóòàìè çàëå, ïîäàëè çàïå÷åííóþ òûêâó è èíäåéêó è â òðè ðàçà áîëüøå ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ äåñåðòîâ. À â öåëîì, íè÷åì êðîìå ñûòíîé òðàïåçû, ýòîò äåíü îò äðóãèõ íå îòëè÷àëñÿ… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äëÿ ìåíÿ – ÿ óíûëî êîâûðÿëàñü â òàðåëêå è íè ñ êåì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà. Àòìîñôåðû ïðàçäíèêà àáñîëþòíî íå îùóùàëà. Ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå íåñòåðïèìî õîòåëîñü äîñòàòü ìîå êîëå÷êî è íàäåòü åãî, è åùå ìó÷èëî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, êàê áóäòî òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèñõîäèò – ýòî ïèð âî âðåìÿ ÷óìû.  
Ïðåôåêò ïîäíÿë íàñ íà ÷àñ ïîçæå ÷åì îáû÷íî è ìû íåñëàæåííîé òîëïîé ïîïëåëèñü ñïàòü. ß áðåëà ãäå-òî â êîíöå, øàðêàÿ íîãàìè, ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé äâå äåâ÷îíêè-âòîðîêóðñíèöû âçäûõàëè ïî êàêîìó-òî ìàëü÷èêó. Âíåçàïíî âîçíèê çàòîð. Âñå ïîìÿëèñü ïàðó ñåêóíä, à ïîòîì ñàìûå íåòåðïåëèâûå íà÷àëè âûêðó÷èâàòü øåè è âñòàâàòü íà öûïî÷êè, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, êàêàÿ àâàðèÿ ïîñðåäè çàìêà ìîãëà ñîçäàòü òàêóþ ïðîáêó. ß ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîòîëêàëàñü âïåðåä, ïîêà äðóãèå òîëüêî ðàçåâàëè ðòû, è ìîèì ãëàçàì ïðåäñòàëà ñòðàííàÿ êàðòèíà: çàëèòûé âîäîé ïîë, â ýòîé ëóæå ñòîÿò òðè ðàññåÿííûõ âòîðîêóðñíèêà – Ïîòòåð, ðûæèé áðàò áëèçíåöîâ ïî èìåíè Ðîíàëüä, è äåâî÷êà-ñ-íîñîì-êíîïî÷êîé, Ãðåéíäæåð. Òî÷íåå äâîå ñòîÿò ó ñòåíû è äðîæàò îò ñòðàõà à òðåòüåãî – Ïîòòåðà - äåðæèò çà ãðóäêè çàâõîç Ôèë÷ è ðàçüÿðåííî øèïèò.   
- Ýòî òû íàïèñàë, Ïîòòåð! Òû óáèë ìîþ êîøêó! – ÷òî-òî â òàêîì ðîäå.  
- ×òî îí òàì íàïèñàë? – áóðêíóë êòî-òî ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé.  
- Íå âèäèøü ÷òî ëè? – îòîçâàëñÿ ñòîÿâøèé ðÿäîì ñ íèì, - âîí, - è ìàõíóë ðóêîé íà ñòåíó.  
Ñòðàííî êàê ÿ íå çàìåòèëà ýòîãî ñðàçó! Íà ïîäñòàâêå äëÿ ôàêåëà âèñåëà îáëåçëàÿ êîøêà Ôèë÷à ïî êëè÷êå Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, è ïðèçíàêîâ æèçíè, íàäî äóìàòü, íå ïîäàâàëà. È ðÿäîì ñ íèì îãðîìíûìè ðàçìàøèñòûìè áóêâàìè áûëî íàïèñàíî êðàñíîé êðàñêîé (èëè êðîâüþ?):  
«Òàéíàÿ êîìíàòà ñíîâà îòêðûòà! Áåðåãèòåñü, âðàãè íàñëåäíèêà!» - ýòîò òåêñò øåïîòîì è íåñêëàäíî ïîâòîðèëà âñÿ òîëïà, îäèí çà äðóãèì, êàê ìîëèòâó.   
Êòî-òî äîâîëüíî ðåçêî òîëêíóë ìåíÿ â áîê – ýòî îêàçàëñÿ êðûñîïîäîáíûé Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ñî âòîðîãî êóðñà.  
- Âðàãè íàñëåäíèêà, áåðåãèòåñü! – ïðîêðè÷àë îí ñ ïàôîñîì, - Òû ñëåäóþùàÿ, ãðÿçíîêðîâêà!  
Êàæåòñÿ, îí îáðàùàëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñòîÿâøèé ðÿäîì ñ íåé ðûæèé Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè ñæàë êóëàêè è óæ áûëî áðîñèëñÿ íà îáèä÷èêà, íî ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, íåãëóïàÿ äåâóøêà åãî óäåðæàëà: çàâèäíàÿ âûäåðæêà, íàäî ñêàçàòü. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïîÿâèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð è ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, êîøêó ñíÿëè ñ «ïîñòàìåíòà», Ïîòòåðà, Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð ïîãíàëè â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà íà äîïðîñ, à íàñ – ïî ñïàëüíÿì â ñðî÷íîì ïîðÿäêå.   
  
Â ãîñòèíîé ñòîÿë ãàëäåæ è îæèâëåíèå.  
- Âû âñå âèäåëè?! – âûñòóïàë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, âñòàâ íà òàáóðåò, ÷òîáû åãî çàìåòèëè – ïðè òàêîì-òî æàëêîì ðîñòî÷êå, òùåäóøíîé êîìïëåêöèè è íåðàçáîð÷èâîì ãîëîñêå áîëüíîãî õðîíè÷åñêèì íàñìîðêîì, - Íàêîíåö-òî ïðåêðàòèòñÿ íàïëûâ ãðÿçíîêðîâîê â Õîãâàðòñ! Óæ åñëè è ïðàâäà íàñëåäíèê ñíîâà îáúÿâèëñÿ, òî òåïåðü â øêîëå áóäåò íàâåäåí ïîðÿäîê! – è äëÿ óáåäèòåëüíîñòè îí óäàðèë êóëàêîì âîçäóõ.   
Ñëóøàòåëè îäîáðèòåëüíî çàãóäåëè.  
ß ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è ïîïëåëàñü ÷èñòèòü çóáû.   
Òîæå ìíå… Øëåïíóëè ñòàðóþ êîøêó, ðàçìàëåâàëè ñòåíó – è óæå ìîæíî ïðàçäíîâàòü… Âèäèìî, êîìó-òî íå õâàòàåò ñåíñàöèé ïðîøëîãî ãîäà, âîò è ïûòàþòñÿ óíûëóþ ñåðîñòü øêîëüíûõ áóäíåé ðàçáàâèòü êàêèì-òî íàäóìàííûì ïðèêëþ÷åíèåì. Õîòÿ åñëè çàÿâëåíèå íåèçâåñòíîãî î òàéíîé êîìíàòå áûëî áû ñåðüåçíûì – äà, âîò â ýòîì ñëó÷àå øóòêè-øóòêàìè, à ïîñëå ìàëîãî íà÷íåòñÿ êîøìàð. Îòåö ðàññêàçûâàë ìíå â äåòñòâå î òîì, êòî îñíîâàë Õîãâàðòñ è ÷òî òàêîå Òàéíàÿ Êîìíàòà, è ýòà ñêàçî÷êà èçðÿäíî ïóãàëà ìåíÿ ïî íî÷àì, â òåìíîòå. Íî íå áîëåå òîãî.  
Îäíàêî íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ÿ ê ñàìîìó îòêðûòèþ ïîáåæàëà â áèáëèîòåêó, ÷òîáû âçÿòü îãðîìíóþ «Èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà», âåäü ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå èçäàíèå, â êîòîðîì èçëàãàþòñÿ àáñîëþòíî âñå èçâåñòíûå ôàêòû è ñëóõè î òàèíñòâåííîì óáåæèùå ìîíñòðà íà òåððèòîðèè øêîëû Ìàãèè è Êîëäîâñòâà Õîãâàðòñ. È íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÿ óñïåëà óõâàòèòü ïðåäïîñëåäíèé ýêçåìïëÿð…   
  
Çà îáåäîì Ìàðêóñ Ôëèíò ñî òîâàðèùè áåñåäîâàë î êâèääè÷å, òî÷íåå, îíè îáñóæäàëè íîâîãî ëîâöà, êîòîðûì, ïîñëå ñ ïîçîðîì îòïðàâëåííîãî íà ïîêîé Òåðåíñà Õèããñà, ñòàë – êòî áû Âû äóìàëè? - êðûñåíûø Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Âïðî÷åì, íà ðîëü ëîâöà îí ïîäõîäèë ïî êîìïëåêöèè – ìàëåíüêèé, ùåïëûé, çíà÷èò äîëæåí áûòü ëåãêèì è âåðòêèì.  
- Êàê âû åãî âûáðàëè? – ñïðîñèëà ÿ ó Ìàðêóñà, - Óñòðîèëè êîíêóðñ èëè îí ñðàçó âàì ïðèãëÿíóëñÿ?  
Âñå òðîå – Ìàðêóñ, Ëþê Áëå÷ëè è Ñèä Ìîíòåãþ, – ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.  
- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïîðåêîìåíäîâàë. Îíè ñ îòöîì Äðàêî äàâíèå äðóçüÿ, - ïîÿñíèë Ìàðêóñ.   
- È ïîòîì, - äîáàâèë Ëþê, - ãîñïîäèí Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë êîìàíäå ùåäðûé ïîäàðîê. Öåëûõ ñåìü íîâåíüêèõ ìåòåë «Íèìáóñ-2001»! Äàæå Ïîòòåð è Ôîóñåòò ëåòàþò íà óñòàðåâøèõ äâóõòûñÿ÷íûõ.   
- Ïðîùå ãîâîðÿ, - ïðèùóðèëàñü ÿ, êðàåì ãëàçà íàáëþäàÿ çà Ìàëôîåì, êîòîðûé õîðîõîðèëñÿ ñëîâíî ïåòóõ, ðàññêàçûâàÿ ñâîèì æèðíûì òåëîõðàíèòåëÿì êàêîé-òî àíåêäîò è èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàÿñü ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå äåâ÷îíîê, - Ïðîùå ãîâîðÿ, îòåö êóïèë Äðàêî ìåñòî â êîìàíäå?  
Ìîë÷àíèå.  
- Ìîé îòåö, âåðîÿòíî, áîãà÷å Ìàëôîÿ, - ïðîäîëæàëà ÿ, - è ïîäàðè îí âàì ñåìü Íèìáóñîâ, ìåíÿ áû òîæå âçÿëè ëîâöîì?   
Ìàëü÷èêè çàìÿëèñü.  
ß óñëûøàëà, êàê Ëþê ïðîáóð÷àë ïîä íîñ «÷òî ñ íåé ïðîèñõîäèò â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ?!».  
- Äîðîãàÿ, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ôëèíò «îñëåïèòåëüíîé» êðèâîé óëûáêîé, - êîíå÷íî æå íåò, âäðóã áû ïî ýòîìó ïðåêðàñíîìó ëè÷èêó ïðîøåëñÿ áëàäæåð, è îáåçîáðàçèë åãî! Äóìàåøü, ÿ ïîçâîëþ ýòîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ? – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ìàðêóñ íåóêëþæå ïîòðåïàë ìåíÿ ïî ùåêå.   
È òóò ÿ çàìåòèëà íà ñåáå âçãëÿä Òèíû. Îíà íàìàçûâàëà äæåìîì òîñò, à òî÷íåå, ñâîè ïàëüöû â äâóõ ñàíòèìåòðàõ îò êóñêà õëåáà, è ñêîðáíûì âçãëÿäîì ñëåäèëà çà íàøèì ðàçãîâîðîì.  
- Ïðåêðàòè ýòó êëîóíàäó, Ôëèíò! – ñêàçàëà ÿ ãîðàçäî ãðîì÷å, ÷åì íóæíî, è Ìàðêóñ îòäåðíóë ðóêó.  
- ×òî ñ òîáîé òàêîå? – ñíîâà ñïðîñèë Ëþê, íà ýòîò ðàç âñëóõ.  
ß áðîñèëà ïîñëåäíèé âçãëÿä íà Òèíó, è, ñõâàòèâ ñóìêó, ïåðåìàõíóëà ÷åðåç ñêàìüþ.  
- ß îïàçäûâàþ íà çàíÿòèÿ. Ïîòîì ïîãîâîðèì.   
ß íè÷óòü íå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî è ñ íîâûì ëîâöîì îíè ïðîäóþò ïåðâûé ìàò÷ ñåçîíà. Ýòîò Ïîòòåð, êàçàëîñü, ïðèòÿãèâàë ê ñåáå óäà÷ó – âïðî÷åì, òàêæå êàê áîëüøèå ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ è îîîî÷åíü áîëüøèå íåïðèÿòíîñòè. Âåðîÿòíî, ñëåä, êîòîðûé îñòàâèë íà åãî ëáó Òîò-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü, äàë åìó ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ñëàâó è óçíàâàåìîñòü ñðåäè âñåõ âîëøåáíèêîâ. Îí äàë åìó êàêèå-òî èíûå òàëàíòû, î êîòîðûõ, áûòü ìîæåò, ìàëü÷èøêà ñàì åùå íå ïîäîçðåâàë, íî âîâñþ èìè ïîëüçîâàëñÿ.   
È íàøè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîäóëè – íå ñêàæó, ÷òî ñ ïîçîðîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìàò÷ áûë âîèñòèíó íåâåðîÿòíûé è øëà íåïðåêðàùàþùàÿñÿ æàðêàÿ áîðüáà, ïîä õîëîäíûì ïðîëèâíûì äîæäåì. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå òâîðèëîñü ñ áëàäæåðîì – âåðîÿòíî, åãî êòî-òî çàêîëäîâàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ãîíÿëñÿ çà Ïîòòåðîì, è ñîâåðøåííî èãíîðèðîâàë òðèíàäöàòü îñòàëüíûõ èãðîêîâ. Áëèçíåöû èçî âñåõ ñèë äåìîíñòðèðîâàëè «ñèëó è áëàãîðîäñòâî», íàâîðà÷èâàÿ âîêðóã ãåðîÿ äíÿ è èãðàÿ ýòèì áëàäæåðîì â òåííèñ – òî áèøü îòáèâàÿ åãî äðóã äðóãó, ñ íåñ÷àñòíûì Ïîòòåðîì ïîñåðåäèíå â êà÷åñòâå òåííèñíîé ñåòêè, ÷òî ëè? Ïðè÷åì ñàìîå óäèâèòåëüíîå ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òî áëàäæåð-òàêè íàãíàë ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ëîâöà è ñëîìàë åìó ðóêó, ÍÎ! Ïîòòåð ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ îäíîé ëåâîé, íå äåðæàñü çà ìåòëó, óäåðæèâàÿñü íà íåé íà îäíîì ÷åñòíîì ñëîâå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ìàëôîé ñèäåë ó íåãî íà õâîñòå, è òî è äåëî èñïîäòèøêà âûïîëíÿë çàïðåùåííûå ïðèåìû áëîêèðîâàíèÿ ñîïåðíèêà.   
Ïîòòåð ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ è óïàë ëèöîì â ãëèíó.   
×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ äàæå ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî òàê ðóãàëà Ïîòòåðà ãîä íàçàä – âîèñòèíó, åñëè òàêîé òàëàíò ïðîÿâèëñÿ óæå â îäèííàäöàòü ëåò, ïðàâèëàìè ìîæíî è ïðåíåáðå÷ü. Ïîæàëóé, ÿ âñå-òàêè íàñòîÿùèé öåíèòåëü êâèääè÷à, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìåíÿ âîëíóåò íå ïîáåäà, à òåõíèêà èãðû. Òåõíèêà èãðû ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ áûëà êóäà ñîâåðøåííåå íàøåé. Òàê ÷òî ÿ îñîáî íå ðàññòðîèëàñü çà ñâîé ôàêóëüòåò. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ìåíÿ ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âîëíîâàëî, êàê ñûãðàþò Ðåéâåíêëî ñî ñâîèì íîâûì ëîâöîì, åäèíñòâåííûì ñðåäè âñåõ ÷åòûðåõ êîìàíä ëîâöîì - äåâóøêîé.   
ß ñïóñòèëàñü ñ òðèáóíû íà ïîëå.  
Âîêðóã ïîêàëå÷åííîãî Ïîòòåðà ñãðóäèëèñü ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, à âîêðóã Ìàëôîÿ, «óäà÷íî» óïàâøåãî ïðÿìî íà ÿéöà, ïîêëîííèöû… Èõ îïàñåíèÿ ïîíÿòíû…   
- Äðàêî, òû íå óøèáñÿ?   
- Äðàêî, äàé ÿ òåáå ïîìîãó!  
- Äðàêî, çàé÷èê, òåáå íàäî â áîëüíèöó!  
- ÎÎÎÎ…. Ààààà…. – ñòîíàë Ìàëôîé, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà, è äåðæàñü çà ïðè÷èííîå ìåñòî, êàê çà øêàòóëêó ñ ñîêðîâèùàìè. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ïîëÿ ê íåìó íåññÿ Ôëèíò è íà õîäó âûêðèêèâàë ïðåòåíçèè âïåðåìåøêó ñ íåöåíçóðíûìè âûðàæåíèÿìè.  
- Äóðèëî ñîëîìåííîå! Ñíèò÷ âèñåë ïðÿìî íàä òâîåé áàøêîé, (öåíçóðà)!   
Èç òîëïû, îêðóæèâøåé Ïîòòåðà, íå ñëûøíî áûëî íè çâóêà, òîëüêî âèäíåëèñü ôîòîâñïûøêè, êîòîðûå ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà ãîäà ïîñòîÿííî áëåñòåëè. ãäå áû îí íè ïîÿâèëñÿ – ýòî åãî ôàíàò, ïåðâîêóðñíèê Êîëèí Êðèâè, çàïå÷àòëåâàë êàæäûé øàã ñâîåãî êóìèðà.   
  
Ñ ìîìåíòà ïîçîðíîãî ïðîèãðûøà ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî äíåé, è ïî øêîëå ïîïîëçëè ñòðàííûå ñëóõè, êîòîðûå íà÷àëè ñâîé ïóòü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ñ ôîòîàïïàðàòîì íåîæèäàííî èñ÷åç èç îêðóæåíèÿ Ïîòòåðà, äà è âîîáùå íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ íèãäå. Âñêîðå êòî-òî èç ñòóäåíòîâ ïîñòàðøå, íàâåñòèâøèé áîëüíîãî âîñïàëåíèåì ëåãêèõ äðóãà, ïóñòèë ïî öåïî÷êå ðàçúÿñíåíèå ýòîãî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà: Êðèâè ëåæèò â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, íå æèâîé íå ìåðòâûé, ïîõîæèé íà ñòàòóþ. Ïðîùå ãîâîðÿ, ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü òî æå, ÷òî è ñ êîøêîé Ôèë÷à, êîòîðàÿ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, íå óìåðëà, à òîëüêî îêàìåíåëà.   
  
Ñëîâîñî÷åòàíèÿ «òàéíàÿ êîìíàòà» è «íàñëåäíèê Ñëèçåðèíà» âñêîðå èçìîçîëèëè óøè äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ÿ óæå íå ìîãëà èõ ñëûøàòü.   
Ïåðâîêóðñíèêè õîäèëè ïî øêîëå ïëîòíî ñáèòûìè êó÷êàìè, çàïóãàííûå êàê ñóñëèêè.  
Ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, ñ ïîäà÷è òî ëè äèðåêòîðà, òî ëè áåçäàðíîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ÇÎÒÑ Ãèëäåðîÿ Ëîêõàðòà, ðåøèëè óñòðîèòü òàê íàçûâàåìûé äóýëüíûé êëóá, âåðíåå, äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî çàùèòíûì çàêëèíàíèÿì ïîä âèäîì äóýëüíîãî êëóáà.   
ß íà åãî îòêðûòèå íå ïîøëà, ñèäåëà â ãîñòèíîé, íî êîãäà â ãîñòèíóþ ââàëèëàñü êó÷à ñëèçåðèíöåâ, êîòîðóþ çàãíàë ñþäà, êàê â êëåòêó, ñàì ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, è êîãäà âñå ïðèíÿëèñü íàïåðåáîé îáñóæäàòü ïðîèñøåäøåå, ÿ î÷åíü ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî ïðîïóñòèëà òàêîå øîó. Ãëàâíûì ãåðîåì ñíîâà ñòàë Ïîòòåð. Îí äðàëñÿ íà êîëäîâñêîé äóýëè ñ Ìàëôîåì, òîò âûïóñòèë íà Ïîòòåðà ïîëóýôåìåðíóþ çìåþ, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîãäà-òî íåëåãàëüíîãî, íî íûíå ðàçðåøåííîãî ê ïðèìåíåíèþ, çàêëèíàíèÿ Ñåðïåíñîðòèà. Çìåÿ ïîïûòàëàñü áðîñèòüñÿ íà êîãî-òî èç ïðèñóòñâóþùèõ, è òóò Ïîòòåð.. çàãîâîðèë ñ íåé. Äà, âîò èìåííî òàê – çàãîâîðèë íà ïàðñîëòîíãå. Òîì ñàìîì ÿçûêå, íà êîòîðîì ãîâîðèë ëåãåíäàðíûé îñíîâàòåëü ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà – Ñàëàçàð Ñëèçåðèí. Ïðè ýòîì îñòàåòñÿ íåÿñíûì, íàóñüêèâàë ëè îí çìåþ èëè îòãîíÿë îò æåðòâû.   
Åäâà Ñíåéï âûøåë ñ ïðîùàëüíûì «Íå âûëåçàòü èç ãîñòèíîé, âåñòè ñåáÿ òèõî!», êàê òîëïà çàãóäåëà, íî íà ýòîò ðàç Ìàëôîé íå çàëåçàë íà ñòîë, è íå ÷èòàë ïëàìåííûõ ðå÷åé, îí çàáèëñÿ â óãîë ñî ñâîèìè òîâàðèùàìè è, ñêîð÷èâ ðîæó, ñàì øèïåë êàê çìåÿ.   
- Ýòî íåñëûõàííî! – øèðîêî ðàñêðûâ ãëàçà ñ ðåñíèöàìè, íàêðàøåííûìè ñòîëü ãóñòî, ÷òî îíè ïîõîäèëè íà ëàïû òàðàíòóëà, âûñòóïàëà Ëàìèÿ, - Ïîòòåðèøêà ãîâîðèë ñî çìååé… Ýòî âåäü ìîæåò çíà÷èòü ÷òî…  
- Íå ãîâîðè åðóíäû, Ëàì, - ïðåðâàë åå Ìàðêóñ, - Ïîòòåð ó÷èòñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðå. Îí íå ìîæåò áûòü Íàñëåäíèêîì. Âîïðîñ â òîì, êòî ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå?  
- ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ îòöîì, - ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé.  
- È ÷òî ýòî òåáå äàñò? – ñ íàñìåøêîé ñïðîñèë Ëþê: ïîñëå ïðîèãðàííîãî ìàò÷à Ìàëôîþ äîâåðÿëè ìàëî.  
- Óæ ïîâåðü, ìîé îòåö äîñòàòî÷íî çíàåò îá ýòîì, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî è, âûäåðæàâ ïàóçó, äîáàâèë, ìàõíóâ â ñòîðîíó ìîåãî êóçåíà, ñèäåâøåãî ó êàìèíà, - è äÿäÿ Ëþäâèãà òîæå íàâåðíÿêà çíàåò. Òâîé îòåö, òàê âåäü?  
ß êèâíóëà:   
- ×òî îí ìîæåò çíàòü?  
- Êàê ýòî ÷òî? Êòî îòêðûâàë Òàéíóþ Êîìíàòó ðàíüøå, êîíå÷íî! Åñëè ìû óçíàåì, êòî îí, ìû ñìîæåì åìó ïîìî÷ü.  
- À èäåÿ íåïëîõàÿ, - çàêèâàëà Ëàìèÿ, íàìàòûâàÿ íà ïàëåö ïðÿäü øèêàðíûõ áëåñòÿùèõ âîëîñ.  
- Äóðà, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ìàðêóñ, - îòîéäè â ñòîðîíó è íå ìåøàé åìó äåëàòü ñâîå äåëî. ×åì òû åìó ïîìîæåøü? Ñàìà ïîéäåøü ìî÷èòü ãðÿçíîêðîâîê? À íîãòè íå áîèøüñÿ ñëîìàòü?   
- Ìàðê, òî åñòü êàê ýòî – ìî÷èòü ãðÿçíîêðîâîê? – èç-çà êðåñëà âûëåçëà Òèíà.  
- À òàê. Âû ÷òî äóìàåòå, ÷óäîâèùå â Òàéíîé êîìíàòå áóäåò íàì òóò öèðê ïîêàçûâàòü? Ñèäèòå ñïîêîéíî è íå äåðãàéòåñü - íà âàøèõ ãëàçàõ Õîãâàðòñ î÷èñòÿò îò âñÿêîé øâàëè, - ãîðäî îòîçâàëñÿ Ôëèíò  
- Èíòåðåñíî, à êàê ÷óäîâèùå ïîéìåò, êòî èç íàñ ÷èñòîêðîâíûé âîëøåáíèê, à êòî íåò? – ñïðîñèëà Òèíà.  
- Íàñëåäíèê ïîéìåò, - ñ âèäîì çíàòîêà ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé, - îòåö ãîâîðèë.  
- À åñëè íå ïîéìåò? Åñëè íàñ âñåõ ïåðåáüþò èëè ïðåâðàòÿò â êàìíè?  
- Áðåäôîðä, òû ñîâñåì ñ êàòóøåê ñëåòåëà?! – âçâûë Ôëèíò.  
Òèíà ñêîð÷èëà ðîæó, ãîòîâÿñü çàðåâåòü, è ñíîâà ñïðÿòàëàñü çà ñïèíêîé êðåñëà. ß âèäåëà, êàê åé ñòðàøíî, ìíå î÷åíü, î÷åíü õîòåëîñü åå óòåøèòü. Êðîìå òîãî, ñòðàøíî áûëî è ìíå òîæå.  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü â êîðèäîðå íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå íàøëè åùå îäíîãî îêàìåíåâøåãî… Èì áûë õàôôëïàôôåö Äæàñòèí Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷ëè, òîò ñàìûé íåñ÷àñòíûé, íà êîòîðîãî Ïîòòåð ÿêîáû íàóñüêèâàë çìåþ â äóýëüíîì êëóáå.   
Âåðíóâøèñü â ãîñòèíóþ ïîñëå äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì, ÿ çàñòàëà âåñåëóþ âå÷åðèíêó. Íî Òèíû íèãäå íå áûëî âèäíî.   
  
Â áåçäåëèè, ìîðùàñü îò êàêîôîíè÷åñêîé ìóçûêè, êîòîðàÿ îðàëà ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è â Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé, ÿ ïîøëà áðîäèòü ïî êîìíàòàì çíàêîìûõ. Ïî÷òè âñå ðàçâëåêàëèñü, êîìíàòû áûëè ïóñòû. Îíè ïðàçäíîâàëè òî, ÷òî äðóãîìó ÷åëîâåêó áûëî ïëîõî. Îíè ðàäîâàëèñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî äóìàëè, ÷òî ïðèøåë èõ Ìåññèÿ, ÷òîáû ðàñ÷èñòèòü èì äîðîãó ê Ïîáåäå – ïîëíîé è àáñîëþòíîé…  
Òèíà ñèäåëà ó äâåðè â íàøó êîìíàòó, ïðÿìî íà ïîëó. ß ìîë÷à ñåëà ðÿäîì.   
- ß òîëüêî ÷òî õîäèëà â êîìíàòó ê Ìàðêóñó, - çàãîâîðèëà îíà êàêèì-òî àýìîöèîíàëüíûì, ñòåêëÿííûì ãîëîñîì, - ß õîòåëà ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ íèì ñâîèìè ñòðàõàìè, ÿ äóìàëà, îí âðåò íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî âñåõ ðåáÿò ñ äðóãèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ óáüþò. È õîòåëà åùå ðàç ñïðîñèòü, êàêóþ ãàðàíòèþ îí ìîæåò äàòü, ÷òî íàñ íå óáüþò. È ÷òî îí åùå çíàåò îá ýòîì…   
ß ìîë÷à ñëóøàëà.  
- À îí òàì… îí òàì Ëàìèþ òðàõàë ïðÿìî íà ïèñüìåííîì ñòîëå.   
- Î, Òèíà…  
- Íå íàäî ìåíÿ æàëåòü! ß ñàìà äóðà… Ñåëåíà, - îíà ïîâåðíóëà êî ìíå ñâîå ëèöî, êîòîðîå, êàê ÿ òåïåðü çàìåòèëà â íåðîâíîì ñâåòå ÷àäèâøåé çåëåíîé ëàìïû, áûëî ðàñïóõøèì è çàïëàêàííûì, - ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, çà âñå. ß ñåáÿ íåíàâèæó, - åå ãîëîñ ìåäëåííî ïåðåõîäèë â ðûäàíèå, - ÿ ñåáÿ òàê íåíàâèæó, õîòÿ áû òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòè…  
ß âñòàëà íà êîëåíè è íåóêëþæå îáíÿëà åå – åé ñåé÷àñ áûëî î÷åíü ïëîõî, à ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ è ñ÷àñòëèâîé è íåñ÷àñòíîé îäíîâðåìåííî. Ñ÷àñòëèâîé ïîòîìó ÷òî íàêîíåö-òî Òèíà ïåðåñòàëà íà ìåíÿ äóòüñÿ è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìèð áåç ðîçîâûõ î÷êîâ, à íåñ÷àñòíîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ åå ëþáèëà, è ìíå áûëî áîëüíî, ÷òî ýòè î÷êè ñ áëèçêîãî ÷åëîâåêà ñîäðàëè ñ êóñêîì ìÿñà.  
- È åùå ìíå ñòðàøíî…. ß áîþñü, ÷òî è ìåíÿ ìîãóò ïðåâðàòèòü â ñòàòóþ… è òåáÿ… Íåò, ÿ äàæå áîëüøå íå çà ñåáÿ áîþñü.   
ß âñïîìíèëà ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà èç Ðåéâåíêëî:  
- È ÿ.   
  
- ×òî ýòî åùå òàêîå?! – ðàçäàëñÿ èç ãîñòèíîé çíàêîìûé íèçêèé ãîëîñ, - ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò?  
Ìóçûêà è ãîëîñà ïðèòèõëè, âìåñòî íèõ ïîñëûøàëîñü ÷üå-òî òðóñëèâîå áëåÿíèå.  
- À âû îòäàåòå ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÊÀÊÎÅ âïå÷àòëåíèå î âàñ ñëîæèòñÿ? – ñíîâà ãðîìêî çàãîâîðèë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï (à ýòî, íåñîìíåííî, áûë îí) ñ íåñêðûâàåìîé èçäåâêîé.  
Ñíîâà áëåÿíèå. Ïîòîì âñå çàêîïîøèëèñü – âèäèìî, âå÷åðèíêó ñâîðà÷èâàëè. Ìû ñ Òèíîé âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà – îíà óæå íå ïëàêàëà.   
- Õî÷åøü, ÿ ñ òîáîé ëÿãó, åñëè òåáå áóäåò ïëîõî?  
- Çà÷åì? – îíà íåäîóìåííî è äàæå èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ.  
- Ìîÿ íÿíüêà ëîæèëàñü ðÿäîì, åñëè ìíå ñíèëèñü êîøìàðû èëè ÿ áûëà ðàññòðîåíà, - ïîÿñíèëà ÿ.  
- Äóìàþ, ñïðàâëþñü ñàìà, - îòîçâàëàñü Òèíà, êðèâî óñìåõíóâøèñü; ïîõîæå, åé óæå áûëî ñòûäíî çà ñâîè ñëåçû.   
  
Ïðîèñøåñòâèå ñ Äæàñòèíîì äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ èñïóãàòüñÿ íå íà øóòêó, íî ÿ íàøëà íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ñàìîé cïîñîá ïîáåäèòü ýòîò ñòðàõ. ß îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî êîãäà íîøó ìîå êîëüöî-çìåéêó íà ïðàâîé ðóêå, ÷óâñòâóþ óâåðåííîñòü â ñåáå. ß íàäåâàëà åãî íà íî÷ü è ñïàëà êàê óáèòàÿ, à óòðîì âñòàâàëà ñâåæàÿ è âûñïàâøàÿñÿ, è, âñåãäà ñ ñîæàëåíèåì, ñíèìàëà åãî è óáèðàëà â øêàòóëêó.   
ß ÷àñòî âñïîìèíàëà ñâîé ñîí, è ñëîâà Ïàòðèêà, ÿâèâøèåñÿ êî ìíå èç äàëåêîãî äåòñòâà «Îíà øëà ê ñëóãàì… ê ñëóãàì, ïîíèìàåøü?». Âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå óáåæäàëàñü ÿ ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè, ÷òî ìíå íàäî ïîâíèìàòåëüíåå îñìîòðåòü ïîäâàëüíûå ïîìåùåíèÿ ïðè ïåðâîé æå âîçìîæíîñòè.  
Íà êàíèêóëû èç Õîãâàðòñ óåçæàëè ïî÷òè âñå. Âåðíåå, íå óåçæàëè èç Õîãâàðòñ, à áåæàëè, ñâåðêàÿ ïÿòêàìè, îò ìèôè÷åñêîãî ÷óäîâèùà è òàêîé æå ìèôè÷åñêîé Òàéíîé Êîìíàòû. ß íå áûëà èñêëþ÷åíèåì, íî äîìà ÿ áåñïðåñòàííî îùóùàëà áåñïîêîéñòâî, áîëåå ñèëüíîå, ÷åì â øêîëå, ïîòîìó ÷òî âî âñåîáùåé ñóìàòîõå çàáûëà êîëüöî â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, è ïðèåõàëà äîìîé áåç íåãî: â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ áåñïðåñòàííî áîÿëàñü, ÷òî åãî óêðàäóò, èëè ÷òî ÿ åãî ïîòåðÿþ… Øåñòîå ÷óâñòâî ïîäñêàçûâàëî ìíå, ÷òî åñëè ÿ õî÷ó ÷òî-òî íàéòè, òî äåëàòü ýòî íàäî ñ ïîìîùüþ êîëüöà, òî åñòü íàäåâ åãî íà ëåâóþ ðóêó. Òåïåðü íå âîçíèêàëî íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî â ïîäàðêå áðàòà áûëà çàêëþ÷åíà êàêàÿ-òî íåâåðîÿòíàÿ ñèëà, è ÷òî â çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, íà êàêîé ïàëåö êîëüöî íàäåâàëîñü, ñèëà ýòà ìîãëà ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ñîçèäàòåëüíîé èëè ðàçðóøèòåëüíîé. À ÿ-òî äóìàëà, îíî â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå çàùèùàåò îò ïåðåëîìîâ! Õîòÿ.. ëó÷øå áû çàùèùàëî. Â âîçðàñòå ÷åòûðíàäöàòè ëåò ìàëåíüêèõ ëþäåé èíòåðåñóåò ëèøü ïîãîíÿ çà ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿìè, ÷òîáû æèçíü íå êàçàëàñü ñåðîé, à î òîì, ÷òî ÷ðåçìåðíîå ëþáîïûòñòâî ìîæåò îêîí÷èòüñÿ òðàãåäèåé, îíè íå çàäóìûâàþòñÿ… Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ãîâîðþ î ñåáå â òðåòüåì ëèöå… Ñåé÷àñ ìíå âîñåìíàäöàòü è ÿ âèæó âñå ýòî ñî ñòîðîíû, êàê ìàããëîâñêèé ñèíåìàòîãðàô, êîòîðûé ïîêàçûâàëà íàì Èíãà…  
Òàê âîò…   
Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÷òîáû íå ñèäåòü ñëîæà ðóêè, ÿ çàâòðàêàëà, îáåäàëà è óæèíàëà èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî íà êóõíå, òî åñòü â ïîäâàëå, îïðàâäûâàÿñü ïåðåä ïîâàðà òåì, ÷òî ìíå íàäîåëè ýòè áåñêîíå÷íûå öåðåìîíèè è äåñÿòèìåòðîâûé ñòîë, íàêðûòûé íà äâóõ-òðåõ ÷åëîâåê, à òàêæå ìíå íàäîåëî, ÷òî åñëè ÿ õî÷ó ñúåñòü ïîëòîðòà, à íå îäèí òîíêèé ëîìòèê, â ñòîëîâîé ÿ äàæå íå ìîãó îá ýòîì çàèêíóòüñÿ. Âñå ýòî ÿ ãîâîðèëà ðòîì, ïåðåìàçàííûì âçáèòûìè ñëèâêàìè è ïîâèäëîì, ïîýòîìó âòîðîé àðãóìåíò åãî óáåæäàë âíå âñÿêèõ ñîìíåíèé. À ïîòîì ÿ ïóñêàëàñü â ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî ïîäâàëó.  
Íî êîãäà ÿ çàáðåëà â îäíó èç êëàäîâîê â êîíöå êîðèäîðà, è ïðèíÿëàñü ïðè ñâåòå ðûòüñÿ â ñòàðîì õëàìå, ñâàëåííîì òàì, ìåíÿ ïðÿìî çà âîëîñû âûòàùèëà îòòóäà Áåññè.  
- Òû ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåøü?  
- ß… ÿ õîòåëà ïîñìîòðåòü… ÿ òóò íèêîãäà íå áûëà, - îïðàâäûâàëàñü ÿ, è ýòî íå áûëî ëîæüþ.  
- Ðûòüñÿ â ìóñîðå? Òåáÿ íàäî â êîìíàòå çàïåðåòü, þíàÿ ëåäè! Îò êîãî òû òàêèõ ìàíåð íàáðàëàñü â Õîãâàðòñå, à? Ìàðø îòñþäà! À íå òî âñå äîëîæó îòöó, ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò!   
- Íî Áåññè, ÿ â êó÷å âèäåëà ñâîþ ñòàðóþ ôàðôîðîâóþ êóêëó… ß õîòåëà…   
- Ìàðø â êîìíàòó! Êóêëà ïîëîìàíà! Òåáå îíà íåçà÷åì!  
- À åñëè îíà ïîëîìàíà, òî çà÷åì îíà òóò âàëÿåòñÿ?  
Áåññè ðàññâèðåïåëà è ñòàëà êðàñíîé êàê ñâåêëà, è ÿ ïîñïåøèëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî «ñìûòüñÿ» îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå.   
  
Ìû ñèäåëè íà êâèääè÷íîé òðèáóíå, ñâåðõó íà íàñ ñâåòèëî ñîëíöå; ÿñíàÿ ïîãîäà ñòîÿëà ñ ñàìîé Ïàñõè. ×åðåç ÷àñ äîëæåí áûë íà÷àòüñÿ ìàò÷ ìåæäó Õàôôëïàôôîì è Ãðèôôèíäîðîì, íî ïîêà ÷òî âñå çàâòðàêàëè. Íàì íå õîòåëîñü. Ìû òîð÷àëè íà òðèáóíå è ðàçãîâàðèâàëè…   
  
- Êàê äóìàåøü, ÝÒÎ íå íà÷íåòñÿ ñíîâà? – êàæäûé ðàç âñå âîçâðàùàëèñü ê îäíîé è òîé æå òåìå, ïîñëå ëþáîé íåïðèíóæäåííîé áåñåäû, è ìû íå áûëè èñêëþ÷åíèåì.   
- Íàäåþñü, íå íà÷íåòñÿ… - ÿ åëå-åëå óäåðæàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå ðàññêàçàòü Êðèñó î òîì, ÷òî ãîâîðèëè, ÷óâñòâîâàëè è ÷åãî õîòåëè ìîè ñîêóðñíèêè: èì çàòèøüå ïðèõîäèëîñü íå ïî äóøå. Âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ â øêîëå íå áûëî íè îäíîé æåðòâû íåèçâåñòíîãî Çëà è, êàæåòñÿ, âñå çàáûëîñü. Ïî ñëóõàì, ó ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ áîòàíèêè ïîäðàñòàëè ìàíäðàãîðû, è ñêîðî íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñîáèðàëèñü âåðíóòü â ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå ñ ïîìîùüþ ýëèêñèðà, ïðèãîòîâëåííîãî èç íèõ.  
- ×òî òû äóìàåøü íàñ÷åò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà? – âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèë ìåíÿ Êðèñ, - êàê äóìàåøü, îí ìîæåò áûòü Íàñëåäíèêîì?  
ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè – ÿ âîîáùå íå âåðèëà â ýòè ñêàçêè ïðî Íàñëåäíèêà è Êîìíàòó.   
- Îí çìååóñò, à Ñëèçåðèí âåäü òîæå áûë çìååóñòîì. Óìåë ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî çìåÿìè. ß ÷èòàë, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî çìåè – åãî ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ, è åìó íå íóæíû ëþäè, êîãäà ðÿäîì çìåÿ.  
- Èíòåðåñíî, à ñàì îí ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â çìåþ ìîã? ß ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ìîã.  
- ß òîæå ñëûøàë. Êîíå÷íî, îí âåäü áûë Âåëèêèì Âîëøåáíèêîì! Äóìàþ, âñå ÷åòâåðî îñíîâàòåëåé áûëè àíèìàãàìè, òåëåïàòàìè è Áîã âåñòü çíàåò ÷òî åùå… Íàâåðíîå âñ¸ óìåëè. Õîòåë áû ÿ òîæå ñòàòü àíèìàãîì… - ìå÷òàòåëüíî äîáàâèë Êðèñ, - Íî äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî ñòîëüêî ó÷èòüñÿ! Íåò íè îäíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðîå ìîæåò ïðîñòî òàê – ðàç – è ñäåëàòü ÷åëîâåêà æèâîòíûì.   
ß âñïîìíèëà, êàê óâèäåëà â çåðêàëå ðàçäâîåííûé ÿçûê è çìåèíûå ãëàçà, êîãäà â ïåðâûé ðàç íàäåëà ïîäàðîê áðàòà, íî íå ñòàëà ðàññêàçûâàòü. Ìàëî ëè, ìîæåò ïðèâèäåëîñü…  
- Ïîíèìàåøü, ìíå îòåö ðàññêàçûâàë íàñ÷åò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà…  
- Òâîé îòåö – àâðîð? – ïåðåáèëà ÿ Êðèñà.  
Îí êèâíóë:  
- Îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî, ìîæåò áûòü, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïîëó÷èë ñâîé ñïîñîáíîñòè îò Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü.  
- Òàê ÿ è çíàëà! – âûðâàëîñü ó ìåíÿ.  
- ×òî òû çíàëà?  
- Íó òû ñíà÷àëà ðàññêàæè…  
Îí îõîòíî ïðîäîëæèë:  
- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ… ïàïå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî êîãäà Ñàì-çíàåøü-êòî øàðàõíóë ïî Ïîòòåðó è íå ñóìåë óáèòü, îí íå òîëüêî åãî íå ïîêàëå÷èë, à ïåðåäàë åìó ÷àñòü ñâîèõ òàëàíòîâ. Íàïðèìåð, óìåíèå ãîâîðèòü ñî çìåÿìè.   
- Èëè óìåíèå ïîïàäàòü âî âñÿêèå æóòêèå ïåðåäðÿãè! – äîáàâèëà ÿ, è ìû äðóæíî çàñìåÿëèñü. Â òîò ìîìåíò ìíå õîòåëîñü ñèäåòü ñ íèì ðÿäîì äîëãî-äîëãî, è âîò òàê îáìåíèâàòüñÿ ñëóõàìè è äîìûñëàìè, èëè ïðîñòî áîëòàòü, è ÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëî, èñõîäèâøåå îò íåãî è îò íàãðåòîãî âîçäóõà.   
Ïîñòåïåííî òðèáóíû çàïîëíÿëèñü çðèòåëÿìè è, õîòÿ ðåéâåíêëîâöû áðîñàëè íà ìåíÿ (òî÷íåå íà ãåðá íà ìîåé ìàíòèè) íåäîâîëüíûå âçãëÿäû, ÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîáèðàëàñü óõîäèòü íà òðèáóíó ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà.   
- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, Ïîòòåð èõ çà ïàðó ìèíóò óäåëàåò, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ, ïîòèðàÿ ðóêè, - çàùèòà ó Õàôôëïàôôà ñëàáåíüêàÿ. Íå òî, ÷òî ó ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ!  
ß ñêðèâèëàñü.  
- Ìîæåò îíè è õîðîøèå çàùèòíèêè, íî êàê ëþäè… Îíè æåñòîêèå. Çëûå.   
- Äà ÷òî òû âñå íà íèõ äóåøüñÿ! Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ áåçîáèäíûå êàê ãîëîâàñòèêè! Òîëüêî è óìåþò, ÷òî áîìáàìè-âîíþ÷êàìè êèäàòüñÿ è äðàçíèòüñÿ. Íå çëûå îíè, ïðîñòî ÷åðäàêà íåò!   
ß óæ áûëî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü «íå çàùèùàé èõ!» (êàê â âîäó ãëÿäåëà, âåäü çíàëà, ÷òî îí íå ïðàâ), íî ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé óñåëàñü òîëñòóøêà Ìîðàã Ìàêäóãàë, è ÿ áûëà âûíóæäåíà ïðèäâèíóòüñÿ ê Êðèñó î÷åíü áëèçêî. Îí ñìóòèëñÿ, äà è ÿ òîæå.   
Íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîé òðèáóíå ïî÷åìó-òî äî ñèõ ïîð íå áûëî êîììåíòàòîðà, Ëè Äæîðäàíà. Âñå íàïðÿæåííî æäàëè âûõîäà èãðîêîâ - ìàò÷ óæå äîëæåí áûë íà÷àòüñÿ.   
- Ñìîòðè-êà, Ìàêãîíàãàëë! – ñêàçàë Êðèñ, ïîêàçûâàÿ ïàëüöåì.  
Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü êîíôèãóðàöèè ïîäíåñëà ê ãóáàì ãðîìêîãîâîðèòåëü, è ñóõî è êîðîòêî ïðîèçíåñëà:  
- Ìàò÷ îòìåíÿåòñÿ. Ïðåôåêòû, îòâåäèòå ñòóäåíòîâ â Ãîñòèíûå âàøèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Ïîâòîðÿþ…  
Ïî òðèáóíàì ïðîíåññÿ ãóë íåîäîáðåíèÿ.  
- Ãäå ïðåôåêò-òî? – ñïðîñèëà Ìîðàã, îçèðàÿñü.  
- Òî÷íî, à ãäå Ïåíåëîïà? – ïîääàêíóë êòî-òî ñ äðóãîãî ðÿäà. Ïåíåëîïû Êëèðóîòåð, ïðåôåêòà Ðåéâåíêëî, íèãäå íå áûëî âèäíî.  
- Âñåì ñïîêîéíî, - ñêàçàë Ðîäæåð Äåéâèñ, êàïèòàí êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû è âòîðîé ïðåôåêò, âòîðãàÿñü íà òðèáóíó îòêóäà-òî ñíèçó, - Ïî ïàðàì, ïîøëè. Íå òîëïèòüñÿ.  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå «íå òîëïèòüñÿ», íà÷àëîñü íàñòîÿùåå ñòîëïîòâîðåíèå. Ïðåïîäàâàòåëè è ïðåôåêòû ñ òàêèì îñòåðâåíåíèåì ãíàëè ïîäîïå÷íûõ ïî êîìíàòàì, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå ïîäîçðèòåëüíî. È ïîäîçðåíèÿ ó áîëüøèíñòâà ñîâïàäàëè.   
- Ñåëåíàààà! – çâàë ìåíÿ êòî-òî èç òîëïû, - Ñåëåíààà, òû ãäå?  
ß îãëÿäåëàñü è óâèäåëà Òèíó, îíà ìàõàëà ìíå ñíèçó, ñ ïîëÿ.   
- Èäè ê ñâîèì! – ðÿâêíóë ìíå Äåéâèñ êîìàíäíûì òîíîì. Âñëåä çà íèì ïîêîðíî ñåìåíèëè ðåéâåíêëîâöû.  
- Êðèñ…  
- Òû òîæå äóìàåøü?  
- Êðèñ, à âäðóã íàñ òåïåðü íèêóäà íå âûïóñòÿò?  
- Çà îáåäîì ïîãîâîðèì, - îí íà õîäó ñæàë ìîþ ðóêó, è ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ è áðîñèòüñÿ åìó íà øåþ. Íî êòî-òî ãðóáî òîëêíóë ìåíÿ ëîêòåì è îòòåñíèë â ñòîðîíó. Îïîìíèâøèñü, ÿ ìîòíóëà ãîëîâîé è ïîáåæàëà ê ñâîèì.  
  
Â Ãîñòèíîé ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñêàçàë íàì, ÷òî îáúÿâëÿåòñÿ êîìåíäàíòñêèé ÷àñ, è ÷òî âñå ïåðåìåùåíèÿ ïî øêîëå ìîæíî îñóùåñòâëÿòü òîëüêî â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. ÝÒÎ íà÷àëîñü ñíîâà, è íîâîé æåðòâîé ñòàëà íîñèê-êíîïî÷êà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. À òàêæå ïðåôåêò Ðåéâåíêëî Ïåíåëîïà Êëèðóîòåð.   
Åäâà òîëüêî çàêðûëàñü äâåðü, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé èçäàë âîïëü, íàïîìèíàþùèé êðèê ìàêàêè-ðåçóñà ïðè ñïàðèâàíèè (êàêèì ðèñóåò åãî ìîå âîîáðàæåíèå, ðàçóìååòñÿ) è ïóñòèëñÿ â ïëÿñ ïî êîìíàòå.   
Îí íåíàâèäåë ýòó Ãðåéíäæåð – âî-ïåðâûõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áûëà ìàããëîðîæäåííîé, à âî-âòîðûõ ïîòîìó, ÷òî äðóæèëà ñ Ïîòòåðîì.   
Íî ÿ íå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî âîò òóò-òî Ïîòòåð íå áóäåò áåçäåéñòâîâàòü è íåìåäëåííî áðîñèòñÿ â êàêóþ-òî àâàíòþðó ðàäè ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãè – àâàíòþðó òèïà ïðîøëîãîäíåé. Áóäü îí íàñëåäíèê Ñëèçåðèíà èëè ïðîñòî ìàã.   
***  
Î÷åðåäíîé ãîä ïîäîøåë ê êîíöó. Î÷åðåäíîé ýòàï â íàøåé ãîíêå çà âðåìåíåì, çà òåì, êîòîðîå ìû óæå óïóñòèëè, óïóñòèëè, êîãäà ìîë÷àëè âñå ýòè ãîäû, îïîìíèâøèñü òîëüêî ïîñëå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ ñ Ôèëîñîôñêèì êàìíåì. Âîò òîëüêî òåïåðü ïîçäíî ïûòàòüñÿ äîãíàòü åãî – âðåìÿ áåçíàäåæíî ïîòåðÿíî. Ëîðä äàæå íå íà ïîëøàãà, à íà öåëûé øàã, íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âïåðåäè.  
Êàê âñå õîëîäíîêðîâíûå ÿùåðèöû, çìåè, æàáû â ñîëíå÷íóþ ïîãîäó âûïîëçàþò èç ñâîèõ óêðûòèé ÷òî áû ïîíåæèòüñÿ â òåïëûõ ëó÷àõ ( ïðîñòî êðàñíîðå÷èâûé ïðèìåð! ß åùå íå ñòàë ìåëàíõîëèêîì!), òàê íà÷èíàþò ñìåëåòü è îãðûçàòüñÿ ïðèñïåøíèêè òîãî-êîãî-âñå-òàê-áîÿòñÿ. Îíè ñëèøêîì äîëãî ñèäåëè, ïîäæàâ õâîñòû, â «óêðîìíûõ ìåñòàõ», ïðÿòàëè â ñàìûõ íåâîîáðàçèìûõ òàéíèêàõ òî, ÷òî îñòàâèë èì Ëîðä, êàê ñèìâîë ñâîåãî ê íèì «äîâåðèÿ» è êàê ÷àñòèöó áåçãðàíè÷íîé âëàñòè, êîòîðîé õîòåë îáëàäàòü ñàì è êîòîðîé îáåùàë ïîäåëèòüñÿ. Îíè ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü ñâîè æèçíè ëþáîé öåíîé, óáåæäàÿ ðàçãíåâàííûå âëàñòè â êðèñòàëüíîé ÷èñòîòå ñâîåãî ïðîøëîãî, â ñâîåé ïîëíîé íå ïðè÷àñòíîñòè êî âñåìó, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü â ìèðå.  
×åðò! Ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ìíîãèì ýòî óäàëîñü, óäàëîñü íå ïðîñòî âûæèòü, íî åùå è õîðîøî óñòðîèòüñÿ â íîâîì, «ñâîáîäíîì» îò ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà ìèðå, â ìèðå ãäå «òîðæåñòâîâàëà» «èñòèííàÿ ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü».  
È ñèäåòü áû èì âñåì ïîìàëêèâàòü, äåðæàñü çà ñâîè íîâûå ìåñòà îáåèìè ðóêàìè, çàáûòü âñå ÷òî áûëî. Òàê âåäü íåò!   
Îñìåëåëè… Íäà… è ×åãî æàòü äàëüøå, ðàç ôîêóñ â äíåâíèêîì íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíåãî Òîìà Ìàðâîëî Ðèääëà Ëþöèóñó Ìàëôîþ ïðîñòèëè òàê áûñòðî? Ïðîñòèëè… Íåò, ñêîðåå ïðîñòî ðåøèëè çàêðûòü íà ýòî ãëàçà, ðàç âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü áåç êàêèõ ëèáî çíà÷èòåëüíûõ ïîñëåäñòâèé. Íåò òîëüêî â âíèêíóòü â ñìûñë ýòîé ôðàçû : «áåç ïîñëåäñòâèé»! Íè÷åãî íå ïðîõîäèò áåññëåäíî, äàæå îáû÷íûé ìîðîñÿùèé äîæäü, à òåì áîëåå ÝÒÎ!   
×åãî ñòîèò òîëüêî ñàìî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå ýòîãî äíåâíèêà! Íåò , íå ïðîñòî äíåâíèêà, à ìàãè÷åñêîãî ïðåäìåòà ñ äîâîëüíî âíóøèòåëüíîé ñèëîé âîçäåéñòâèÿ íà åãî «îáëàäàòåëÿ», êîòîðûé ðåøèò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì ïðåäìåòîì ïî íàçíà÷åíèþ, è ýòà ñèëà êàæåòñÿ òåì áîëåå íåâåðîÿòíîé, ðàç îíà áûëà çàêëþ÷åíà â ýòîò êóñîê îáûêíîâåííîãî ïåðãàìåíòà øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèì ìàëü÷èøêîé… Íî êàæåòñÿ îíà òàêîâîé ëèøü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå çíàåøü, ÊÒÎ íà ñàìîì äåëå ñîçäàë ýòîò àðòåôàêò.  
Ïðîøëîå âñåãäà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ, äàæå åñëè åãî ñòàðàòåëüíî çàáûâàþò, î íåì çàìàë÷èâàþò, è íà÷èíàåò êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñòîëêíåøüñÿ ñ íèì ëèöîì ê ëèöó. Íî ýòî îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðîèñõîäèò, ÷àùå âñåãî òîãäà, êîãäà òû ìåíüøå âñåãî ýòîãî æäåøü.   
Ïðîøëîå. Îíî ìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ, äàæå åñëè ÷åëîâåêà, èç-çà êîòîðîãî ìû åãî áîèìñÿ, óæå äàâíî íåò â ýòîé æèçíè. Òàê ïðîèçîøëî è çäåñü, ïîòîìó êàê ýòîò ñàìûé ìàëü÷èê Òîì è åñòü ñàìûé ñòðàøíûé áè÷ âñåãî íàøåãî ìèðà - Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò. Òîëüêî òàì åìó áûëî øåñòíàäöàòü, õîòÿ òî , ÷òî îí ñäåëàë òîãäà, óæå áûëî âåëèêèì ñîáûòèåì – îí îòêðûë Òàéíóþ Êîìíàòó…  
Õîãâàðäö –íå ïðîñòî çàìîê, è íå ïðîñòî êàìåííàÿ êëàäêà, íàñêâîçü ïðîïèòàííàÿ ìàãèåé ÷åòûðåõ äàâíî êàíóâøèõ â ëåòó âåëèêèõ ëþäåé. Ýòî æèâîé îðãàíèçì. Æèâóùèé ïî ñâîèì çàêîíàì, è äåëàþùèé òî, ÷òî åìó êàæåòñÿ ïðàâèëüíûì… Îïÿòü! Äà ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ñî ìíîé! Åùå íå õâàòàëî íà ýòîì ìåñòå íà÷àòü õëþïàòü íîñîì, ïðèçíàâàÿ ñâîþ áåñïîìîùíîñòü ïðåä ýòèì âåëè÷åñòâåííûì òâîðåíèå ïðîøëîãî…  
Íåò! ß âñå æå íå òàê ñèëüíî èçìåíèëñÿ! Ïðîñòî æèçíü ó÷èò îòíîñèòüñÿ ñ óâàæåíèåì êî âñåìó, ÷åãî ìû íå ïîíèìàåì, íî ÷òî çàâåäîìî ñèëüíåå íàñ, ê òîìó, â ÷åì ñêðûòà ñèëà î êîòîðîé íèêòî íè÷åãî íå çíàåò â ïîëíîé ìåðå. Èìåííî ýòî ÿ è èìåë â âèäó, ãîâîðÿ î çàìêå – ÿ óâàæàþ åãî, è ñòàðàþñü æèòü ïî åãî çàêîíàì: åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî, êîòîðîå ÿ çíàþ äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîñêîíàëüíî, õîòÿ áû â ñèëó òîãî, ÷òî ïðîâîæó òàì ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè – ýòî ïîäçåìåëüÿ, âñå îñòàëüíîå – îäíà ñïëîøíàÿ òàéíà, ñîñòîÿùàÿ èç ìíîæåñòâà ñòàâøèõ ëåãåíäàìè, çà íåèìåíèåì äîêàçàòåëüñòâ, ôàêòîâ, îïèñàííûõ â äðåâíèõ êíèãàõ. Âåäü íèêòî òàê è íå ñìîã îáúÿñíèòü, íàïðèìåð, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò äâèãàòüñÿ âñå ýòè ëåñòíèöû èìåííî òàê, ïî÷åìó èíîãäà â ñòåíå îòêðûâàåòñÿ äâåðü êîòîðîé ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå áûëî, ãäå, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íàõîäèòñÿ òà ñàìàÿ Òàéíàÿ êîìíàòà, ñêðûâàþùàÿ â ñåáå ïîñëåäíèé «ïîäàðîê» Ñàëàçàðà áóäóùèì ñòóäåíòîì ýòîé øêîëû, êîòîðàÿ òàê íåìèëîñòèâî ñ íèì îáîøëàñü â èòîãå?   
Ìû äî ñèõ ïîð íè÷åãî ýòîãî íå çíàëè, è íèêîãäà íå óçíàëè… íå ïîïàäè ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ èç äàëåêîãî ïðîøëîãî Äíåâíèê Ëîðäà-ïîäðîñòêà â ðóêè ýòîé îáèæåííîé íà âåñü ñâåò äåâî÷êå Óèçëè ( äà, ÷åðò âîçüìè! Ýòî âñå åùå ãîâîðþ ÿ! Îíè íå ñàìûå ãëóïûå ëþäè – ïðèñïåøíèêè Ëîðäà, è ìîãó ñî âñåé îòâåòñòâåííîñòüþ çàâèòü, ÷òî ëó÷øåãî âëàäåëüöà ýòîìó «ïðåäìåòó» â Õîãàðäöå áûëî áû íàéòè î÷åíü ñëîæíî! Íàéòè òîãî, êòî áåçîãîâîðî÷íî áû ïîâåðèë ãîâîðÿùèì ñòðàíèöàì è íà÷àë áû àêêóðàòíî ðàññêàçûâàòü «çàáàâíîé êíèæèöå» âñå ñâîè òàéíû, íå ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü – ÊÀÊÎÃÎ ×ÅÐÒÀ ÝÒÎÒ ÊÓÑÎÊ ÏÅÐÃÀÌÅÍÒÀ ÌÎÆÅÒ ÃÎÂÎÐÈÒÜ!!!)  
Ëîðä äàæå â þíîñòè áûë ñëèøêîì ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíûì ÷åëîâåêîì, çàáîòÿùèìñÿ î ñâîåì áóäóùåì, íàâåðíîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë íàñêîëüêî «áëàãîäàðíûì» äåëîì ðåøèë çàíÿòüñÿ – çàâîåâàòü àáñîëþòíóþ âëàñòü… Èìåííî ïîýòîìó , îòêðûâ îäíàæäû, áóäó÷è åùå ñòóäåíòîì, â ýòîì çàìêå Òàéíóþ êîìíàòó è âûïóñòèâ òî, î-÷åì-íèêòî-è-íå-äîãàäûâàëñÿ âñå ýòè ñòîëåòèÿ, è äîêàçàâ ñêîðåå ñàìîìó ñåáå , ÷òî ýòî îí íàñëåäíèê Âåëèêîãî Òåìíîãî Ñàëàçàðà, Òîì íå ñòàë âûïóñêàòü Âàñèëèñêà è íàòðàâëèâàòü åãî íà âñåõ îáèòàòåëåé çàìêà. Çà÷åì åìó ýòî áûëî íóæíî? Òîãäà… Îí ïðîñòî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðàâèëüíî âûáðàë ñâîå ìåñòî â ýòîì ñòðàííîì ìèðå – îí ïîâåðèë, ÷òî ñìîæåò ñòàòü òàêèì æå âåëèêèì, êàêèì áûë åãî ïðåäîê… È âåäü ïî÷òè ñòàë, òóò íóæíî îòäàòü åìó äîëæíîå… Åñëè áû íå ýòîò Ïîòòåð!  
Äà ÿ äîëãî ïûòàëñÿ âíóøèòü ñåáå, ÷òî øðàì, îñòàâøèéñÿ íà ëáó ó «ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë» ýòî ïðîñòî øðàì, íå èìåþùèé íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ, íè÷åãî íå äîêàçûâàþùèé è íå îïðîâåðãàþùèé… ×òî æ íèêòî íå çàñòðàõîâàí îò îøèáîê!   
×åðò âîçüìè, äà ÿ îøèáñÿ! È òåïåðü ìíå îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî ãàäàòü: ÷òî åùå òàèò â ñåáå ýòà ñâÿçü Ïîòòåðà ñ Ëîðäîì ?  
Äà èìåííî ñâÿçü, êàê ìíå òåïåðü âèäèòñÿ âñå ïðîèçîøåäøåå òîé äàëåêîé íî÷üþ. À êàê èíà÷å îáúÿñíèòü ñïîñîáíîñòü ýòîãî íåíàâèñòíîãî ìíå î÷êàðèêà ãîâîðèòü íà Ñåðïåíòàðãî, ãîâîðèòü íà ÿçûêå çìåé? Ýòî íå òîëüêî íåâîîáðàçèìî , íî è ñëèøêîì ðåàëüíî. Îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî îäèí âîïðîñ: íåóæåëè ýòîãî íå âèäåëà Øëÿïà? Íåò! Îíà âèäåëà, èíà÷å ãðîø öåíà òåì óñèëèÿì, êîòîðûå ïîòðàòèë îñíîâàòåëü ïîäøåôíîãî ìíå ôàêóëüòåòà! Íî ýòîò èñïûòàííûé ñòîëåòèÿìè êóñîê êîæè îòïðàâèë åãî â Ãðèôôèíäîð, à íå â êóçíèöó ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Ñëèçåðèíà… Âûâîä, êîòîðûé ïðèøåë ìíå â ãîëîâó ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî, íî òåïåðü ÿ â ýòîì ïî÷òè óâåðåí, - â íåì áîðþòñÿ äâå ñèëû: îäíà âðîæäåííàÿ, äàííàÿ åìó îòöîì-Ãðèôôèíäîðöåì , âòîðàÿ – âñå, ÷òî îí ïîëó÷èë îò Ëîðäà òîãäà, êîãäà äîëæåí áûë óìåðåòü, â òîì ÷èñëå ñïîñîáíîñòü ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî çìåÿìè… Âèäèìî â äåíü ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ ïåðâîå ïðåîáëàäàëî.  
È ýòî, ñàìî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå ïîäîáíîãî Ïîòòåðó âîëøåáíèêà, ïîæàëóé, åäèíñòâåííîå ÷åãî íå ñìîã ïðåäóãàäàòü òîò þíîøà, êîòîðûé áûë ëó÷øèì ñòóäåíòîì âî âñåé øêîëå è íå íàðóøèë íè îäíîãî ïðàâèëà ïîñëå ñëó÷àÿ ñ ìàãëîðîæäåííîé äåâóøêîé…  
Íî èìåííî ýòîò ïðîñ÷åò ñòîèë Ëîðäó, òî åñòü… âñå æå Òîìó Ðèääëþ, íîâîé æèçíè, â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå…  
Âåäü íå îòëè÷àéñÿ Ïîòòåð ïîäîáíûì ïðîñòî ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèì âåçåíèåì. Íå ïðèëåòè ê íåìó íà ïîìîùü ýòà ñëèøêîì âåðíàÿ äèðåêòîðó ïòèöà, îêàæèñü â íåì ñëèøêîì ìàëî çàäàòêîâ íàñòîÿùåãî Ãðèôôèíäîðöà… Âñå áû ìû óæå äàâíî áûëè çàäàâëåíû âëàñòüþ âîñêðåñøåãî ïðàêòè÷åñêè èç íåáûòèÿ Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûàòü – Ëîðäà Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
Íî âåäü ó íàñ åñòü Ïîòòåð! «Âåëèêèé è óæàñíûé»…Ýõ… à êàê æå èíà÷å, îí íàâåðíîå òåïåðü òî÷íî òâåðäî óâåðèëñÿ â ñâîåé áåçíàêàçàííîñòè è íåóÿçâèìîñòè, ðàç ïîñìåë ñêàçàòü â ëèöî Ëþöèóñó…Íå ïîìíþ òî÷íî, íî ñìûñë ñëîâ áûë òàêîâîé: ÿ áóäó ðÿäîì ñ òåìè, êòî â áåäå, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè èõ…  
Òüôó… Ñàìîíàäåÿííûé áîëâàí!  
Íåóæåëè îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Äíåâíèê –ýòî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå, ÷òî ñìîã îñòàâèòü Ëîðä ñâîèì ïîñëåäîâàòåëÿì? Ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî! Äà è íå òàê ñèëüíî äîâåðÿë Ìàëôîþ Âîëüäåìîðò, ÷òîáû äîâåðèòü åìó òî, ÷òî ìîæåò ñòàòü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó äåéñòâåííûì îðóæèåì… Íåò! È â ýòîì îñíîâíàÿ íàøà áåäà: òåïåðü, óâåðèâøèñü â ïîëíîé áåçîïàñíîñòè ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé, áûâøèå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ íà÷íóò äîñòàâàòü èç ñâîèõ òàéíèêîâ âñå, ÷òî òàê äàâíî ïðîñèëîñü íà ñâîáîäó…  
È òîãäà…  
ß íå çàâèäóþ ýòîìó ìèðó, ïîòîìó êàê åñëè íå áóäåò íàéäåò äåéñòâåííûé ñïîñîá ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü íàïîðó ÷åðíîé ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëû – ðàâíîâåñèå ðóõíåò, ïðîñòî ðàçâàëèòñÿ , ñëîâíî êàðòî÷íûé äîìèê…  
  
âñëåä óøåäøåìó,  
ïðîôåññîð Ñ. Ñíåéï 


	11. Vi victa vis est

Íàçâàíèÿ ãëàâ ñ ëàòûíè ïåðåâîäÿòñÿ ñëåä. îáðàçîì:  
1 - Âðåìåíà ìåíÿþòñÿ(äðóãèå âðåìåíà)  
2 - Íå òðîíü ìåíÿ  
3 - Óáîéñÿ çìåè  
4 - Ïóñòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé áóäåò ñóäüáà òâîÿ  
5 - ×óð ìåíÿ  
6 - Íåò ñòðàøíåå òîãî, êòî çà áëàãî ñìåðòü ïî÷èòàåò  
7 - Íè÷òî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå  
8 - Õî÷åøü ìèðà, ãîòîâüñÿ ê âîéíå  
9 - Â ïðèñóòñòâèè íàðîäà  
10 - Ìîëèñü çà íàñ  
XI  
Vi victa vis est  
(ñèëà ïîáåæäàåòñÿ ñèëîé)  
Ïîñâ. Ïàòðîíóñ àkà Raindancer  
  
Äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ áèáëèîòåêà! Êàê ÿ ëþáëþ òâîé õîëîä, òâîè òÿæåëûå ñòåíû, òâîå óåäèíåíèå è òâîé çàïàõ òàéí, õðàíÿùèõñÿ â âûñóøåííûõ çàáàëüçàìèðîâàííûõ òðóïàõ äåðåâüåâ, ëîæàùèõñÿ â ðóêè è ðàñêðûâàþùèõñÿ òîëüêî äëÿ òåáÿ!   
Êàê ëþáëþ ÿ òâîå ñïîêîéñòâèå, òâîþ âåëè÷àâîñòü è òîò ïîäîáîñòðàñòíûé èñïóã, êîòîðûé òû âíóøàåøü, èáî çíàåøü ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî ìíå íå óçíàòü âîâåê...   
Âñå âîïðîñû, âñå ñòðàøíûå, êàçàâøèåñÿ íåðàçðåøèìûìè ïðîáëåìû, çäåñü áîéêî è òèõî ðàñïîëçàþòñÿ èç òóãîãî êëóáêà è âûñòðàèâàþòñÿ â î÷åðåäü, â îæèäàíèè ðåøåíèÿ, êîòîðîå â ýòèõ ñòåíàõ íåïðåìåííî ïðèäåò - êàê îçàðåíèå, íà ðàñêðûòîé ñëó÷àéíî ñòðàíèöå, èëè ïîñëå äîëãèõ ïîèñêîâ è óìîçàêëþ÷åíèé. Íî îíî íåïðåìåííî ïðèäåò, íàäî ëèøü èìåòü òåðïåíèå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû, áèáëèîòåêà, íå âûíîñèøü íåòåðïåíèÿ, ãðîìêèõ ãîëîñîâ è ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé. Îíè ìåøàþò òåáå â ìåäèòàöèè ðàçìûøëÿòü î âå÷íîì.  
  
- ×òî-òî íàøåë! - ñêàçàë ìíå Êðèñ ãðîìêèì øåïîòîì ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ïîëêè.  
"Äðåâíèå àðòåôàêòû", "Êîëüöà, îáëàäàþùèå ÷åðíûìè ñèëàìè", "Ìîå çîëîòî - ìîé ãîñïîäèí" - ÿ ïåðåáèðàëà êíèãè îäíó çà äðóãîé, è ñìîòðåëà íà äâèæóùèåñÿ èëè çàñòûâøèå êàðòèíêè ìóçåéíûõ ýêñïîíàòîâ, íà àêêóðàòíûé ñòàíêîïå÷àòíûé òåêñò è ðóêîïèñíûé òåêñò, óêðàøåííûé ðàçíîöâåòíûìè âåíçåëÿìè è çàâèòóøêàìè. Êíèãè íà àíãëèéñêîì, ãàýëüñêîì, ãîòñêîì, ëàòûíè...  
- Âîò, - îí ãîðäî ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë ìíå åùå îäíó íàõîäêó: òîëñòóþ êíèãó, êîòîðàÿ õðóñòíóëà îáëîæêîé è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëà ìíå âêëååííûé êîíòðîëüíûé ëèñòîê, íà êîòîðîì íå áûëî âïèñàíî íè îäíîé ôàìèëèè. Íèêòî åùå íå ÷èòàë êíèãó àâòîðà ïî ôàìèëèè Òîëêèåí, êîòîðàÿ íàçûâàëàñü "Âëàñòåëèí Êîëåö". Èëè ýêçåìïëÿð áûë êóïëåí íåäàâíî.  
- Ýòî ïðîñòî ðîìàí, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, íàõìóðèâøèñü, - íå òî. Îòëîæè, ïîòîì ïî÷èòàåì.  
Êðèñ ïîñëóøíî ñäåëàë, êàê ÿ ïðîñèëà.  
- Áåñïîëåçíî, - ïîìîòàë îí ãîëîâîé, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü íà êðàé èñöàðàïàííîé òàáóðåòêè, - íàì íóæíî â Çàïðåòíóþ ñåêöèþ. È ñ ÷åãî òû âîîáùå âçÿëà, ÷òî ìû õîòü ÷òî-òî íàéäåì?  
- ß ÷óâñòâóþ, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ ëèñòàòü îñòàâøèåñÿ íà ïîëêå êíèãè, - Íåò, - äîáàâèëà ÿ, âòèñêèâàÿ ïîñëåäíþþ ìåæäó ñîñåäîê, - Ïîøëè â êàêîé-íèáóäü äðóãîé ðàçäåë.  
- Êóäà? - óñòàëî ïðîíûë Êðèñ, - Ìû óæå âñå ïðî êîëüöà ïîñìîòðåëè.   
- Íó äàâàé ñìîòðåòü ïðî çìåé!  
- Âîëøåáíàÿ çîîëîãèÿ? - çàãîðåëñÿ îí, îí ëþáèë ýòîò ïðåäìåò - óõîä çà ìàãè÷åñêèìè æèâîòíûìè.  
ß ñíîâà íàõìóðèëàñü...  
- Ïîìíèøü, ìû íà ñòàäèîíå ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî Ñàëàçàð Ñëèçåðèí áûë çìååóñòîì è î÷åíü ëþáèë çìåé?   
Îí êèâíóë.  
- Íî ïîäðîáíî ïðî Ñëèçåðèíà ðàññêàçûâàåòñÿ òîëüêî â "Èñòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà".   
- À âäðóã? - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè ÿ, è ìû (ÿ ñ òåòðàäêîé è êíèãîé ïðî Âëàñòåëèíà Êîëåö ïîä ìûøêîé, à Êðèñ âîëî÷à - çà ñîáîé òàáóðåòêó) ïîøëè â ñòîðîíó ðàçäåëà î ñàìûõ ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ âîëøåáíèêàõ âðåìåí îñíîâàíèÿ Õîãâàðòñ.   
Åùå ïîë÷àñà ïðîøëî â áåçìîëâíûõ ïîèñêàõ, è ÿ óæå íà÷àëà çåâàòü. Íîãè çàòåêëè, ãîëîâà ãóäåëà, à íîñ íàïîëíèëà áóìàæíàÿ ïûëü - òà ïûëü, êîòîðàÿ áûâàåò òîëüêî â ñòàðûõ áèáëèîòåêàõ, è ÿ ïîìèíóòíî ôûðêàëà, êàê êîøêà îò âîäû.   
Ýòà ìûñëü ïðèøëà ìíå â ãîëîâó íå âíåçàïíî, êàê ýòî áûâàåò â ðîìàíàõ, îíà êðóòèëàñü ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå óæå äàâíî, áåçîòíîñèòåëüíî òîãî, ÷òî ìû äåëàëè ñåé÷àñ, áåçîòíîñèòåëüíî âîîáùå ëþáîãî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà ìîåé æèçíè - ïðîñòî, ìíå õîòåëîñü ñíîâà íàäåòü êîëüöî íà ëåâóþ ðóêó è ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî èç ýòîãî âûéäåò. Ïðè÷åì íåïðåìåííî ïðè ñâèäåòåëå, è íå êàêîì-íèáóäü, à ÷åëîâåêå, êîòîðîìó ÿ äîâåðÿþ. È ÿ ðåøèëàñü.   
- Ñëóøàé, Êðèñ, - ïîçâàëà ÿ åãî.  
- Ììì?  
- Äàâàé òû âîò òóò âñòàíåøü, ÷òîáû ïîéìàòü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ íà÷íó ïàäàòü.  
- ?  
- Íó ÷òî òû äåëàåøü òàêîå ëèöî?!  
- À çà÷åì òåáå ïàäàòü? Òû ÷òî - íàâåðõ ïîëåçåøü?  
ß íå ñòàëà íè÷åãî îáúÿñíÿòü è, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ïåðåäóìàëà îò ñòðàõà ïåðåä ãîëîâîêðóæåíèåì, òîøíîòîé è âîçìîæíîñòüþ óæàñíûõ îòêðûòèé, ñíÿëà êîëüöî è òóò æå íàäåëà íà ëåâóþ ðóêó.   
  
Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Òî åñòü êàê íè÷åãî - ìåíÿ íå âûâåðíóëî íàèçíàíêó, íå íà÷àëèñü ãàëëþöèíàöèè, ñåðäöå íå çàáèëîñü â ïðåäûíôàðêòíîì ðèòìå. ß ïðîñòî ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ïðîäîëæèëà ïîèñêè. È ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò:  
- Åñòü!  
- ×òî åñòü? - âñòðåïåíóëñÿ îí. ß äåðæàëà â ðóêàõ êíèãó "Àïîêðèôè÷åñêèå ñêàçàíèÿ", îòêðûòóþ íà 253-åé ñòðàíèöå è òÿæåëî äûøàëà îò âîëíåíèÿ è óäèâëåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ïî êàêîé ïðè÷èíå âçÿëà èìåííî ýòó êíèãó è ïî êàêîé ïðè÷èíå ìîè ãîëîñîâûå ñâÿçêè âîïðåêè âîëå îáëàäàòåëüíèöû ïðîèçâåëè íà ñâåò ýòî òîðæåñòâóþùåå ìåæäîìåòèå.   
- ×òî çà êíèãà?  
ß ñêàçàëà íàçâàíèå.  
- ×òî çíà÷èò "àïîêðèôè÷åñêèå"?  
- Ýòî ñêàçàíèÿ, êîòîðûå íå âîøëè â Áèáëèþ. Íàïðèìåð, î òîì, îòêóäà âçÿëñÿ Ñàòàíà, èëè ïðî Ëèëèò...  
Êðèñ ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ìîå ïëå÷î è ïðèñâèñòíóë:  
- Êàê òåáÿ óãîðàçäèëî òàê áûñòðî íàéòè?  
×óâñòâóÿ ëåãêèé èñïóã, ÿ îïóñòèëà ãëàçà â êíèãó è òóò æå óïåðëàñü âçãëÿäîì â ñàìîå ÷òî íè íà åñòü öâåòíîå (õîòü è ïîòóñêíåâøåå îò âðåìåíè) èçîáðàæåíèå ìîåãî êîëüöà. Ñïóòàòü áûëî íåâîçìîæíî.   
- Consummatum est!* - ñ ïàôîñîì îòîçâàëàñü ÿ è ñåëà íà ïðåñëîâóòóþ òàáóðåòêó ïåðåâîäèòü êðóïíûé òåêñò ðÿäîì ñ êàðòèíêîé ñ ëàòûíè. Êðèñ, ñòîÿ ó ïîëêè, ñìîòðåë äëÿ ìåíÿ íåçíàêîìûå ñëîâà â ñëîâàðå, è ìû óïðàâèëèñü áûñòðî. Êñòàòè, îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå, êîëüöî (óæ íå çíàþ êàêèì îáðàçîì - îíî ñäåëàëî ñâîå äåëî), ÿ ñíîâà íàäåëà íà áåçûìÿííûé ïàëåö ïðàâîé ðóêè, åùå ïðåæäå ÷åì çà÷èòàëà Êðèñó ñëåäóþùèé òåêñò:  
" Ñèå âåñüìà Âåëèêîå òâîðåíèå åñìü. Ñèëû, ÷òî õðàíèò îíî, íåèñ÷èñëèìû. Ïî ëåãåíäå, ÷òî ïåðåäàåòñÿ èç ïîêîëåíèÿ â ïîêîëåíèå, ê ñîçäàíèþ ñåãî êîëüöà ïðèëîæèë Ðóêó ñàì Âåëèêèé Çìèé ("ýòî ïðî êàæäûé âòîðîé àðòåôàêò ÷åðíîé ìàãèè òàê ãîâîðÿò" - ôûðêíóë Êðèñ). Êîëüöî ìîæåò ïîïðàâèòü ôèçè÷åñêîå è äóøåâíîå çäîðîâüå, èçáàâèòü îò áîëè ñåðäå÷íîé è òåëåñíîé, äàòü ñèëû äóõó è òåëó, íî ìîæåò âîïðåêè âîëå ïðè äëèòåëüíîì íîøåíèè ñåãî íà ïðàâîé ðóêå äàòü ÷åëîâåêó âîçìîæíîñòü ãîâîðèòü ñ òâàðüþ ïîëçó÷åé íà ðàâíûõ, ñòàíîâÿñü îäíîé èç íèõ."  
- Òî åñòü äåëàåò çìååóñòîì? - âûïàëèë Êðèñ.  
-Íåò, çäåñü æå ñêàçàíî "ñòàíîâÿñü îäíîé èç íèõ". Íå çìååóñòîì, Êðèñ, àíèìàãîì! - ïîïðàâèëà ÿ.  
-Íåâîçìîæíî! - ïðîìÿìëèë îí; åñëè áû åãî ãëàçà ìîãëè ðàñêðûòüñÿ åùå øèðå, òî âûïàëè è ïîêàòèëèñü áû ïî ïîëó...  
Ìåæäó òåì ÿ ÷èòàëà äàëüøå:  
"Îäíàêî áóäó÷è íàäåòî íà ëåâóþ ðóêó, îáåùàåò îòêðûòü âëàäåëüöó çíàíèÿ, áåç êîòîðûõ æèçíü åãî áûëà áû ñïîêîéíîé, è áóäòî áðîøåííûì êàìíåì âîçìóòèòü ñïîêîéíûå âîäû... ("âîò çàãíóëè" - êîììåíòàðèé Êðèñà). Êîëüöî Çìåè, îäíàêî, â îäèíî÷åñòâå åñìü ëèøü æàëêàÿ ÷àñòü âñåãî, íà ÷òî ñïîñîáåí àðòåôàêò. Èçíà÷àëüíî áûëî äâå ÷àñòè: Êîëüöî Çìåè, äîëãèå ãîäû ïðèíàäëåæàâøåå Âåëèêîìó Âîëøåáíèêó Ñàëàçàðó Ñëèçåðèíó, è áðîøü Ëàïà Îðëà, ÷òî íîñèëà íà ãðóäè Ãîðíàÿ Öåëèòåëüíèöà Ðîâåíà Ðåéâåíêëî. Âìåñòå îíè ñóòü ìîùíåéøåå îðóæèå; îáúåäèíèâ äâå ÷àñòè ïðè ïîìîùè ñëîæíîãî ðèòóàëà, ïî ëåãåíäå, íèêåì è íè÷åì íå ïîäòâåðæäåííîé, ÷åëîâåê äîáüåòñÿ âîöàðåíèÿ Õàîñà, à çàòåì - Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè, íî Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî â åãî ëè÷íîì ïîíèìàíèè. Ñòåïåíü Ðàçðóøåíèÿ è Ñîçèäàíèÿ ïîñëå ïðîâåäåíèÿ Îáðÿäà çàâèñèò îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî âåëèêà ìàãè÷åñêàÿ Ñèëà âîëøåáíèêà, íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå äåéñòâèå âðåìåííî. Ïðîâåñòè îáðÿä ìîãóò äâà âîëøåáíèêà ðàçíûõ ïîëîâ, îäíîãî âîçðàñòà, è îäíîãî âåðîèñïîâåäàíèÿ. Êîëüöî äîëãîå âðåìÿ ïåðåäàâàëîñü ïî íàñëåäñòâó â ðîäó Ñëèçåðèíà, çàòåì ñëåä åãî çàòåðÿëñÿ; Áðîøü óòåðÿíà è ìåñòî åå õðàíåíèÿ íåèçâåñòíî."   
  
Ìû ñ Êðèñîì ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Îí ïðèñâèñòíóë è îïóñòèëñÿ ïðÿìî íà ïîë ó ïîëêè.  
-Ýòî ÷òî æå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ? Ïîïàäè ýòè äâå âåùè â ðóêè, íàïðèìåð, Ñàìà-çíàåøü-êîìó, è îí ñ ïîìîùüþ êàêîãî-òî îáðÿäà óñòðîèò òàêîé áåäëàì, ÷òî ìû è îïîìíèòüñÿ íå óñïååì, êàê îêàæåìñÿ íà òîì ñâåòå.  
-Íî òóò æå ñêàçàíî, ÷òî äåéñòâèå âðåìåííî.   
-Âñå ðàâíî! Òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî â ïîíèìàíèè Ñàìà-çíàåøü-êîãî - ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü! Âñÿ âëàñòü â åãî ðóêàõ, âñå ìàããëîðîæäåííûå óíè÷òîæåíû, à Õîãâàðòñ âàëÿåòñÿ â ðóèíàõ è ïîä ýòèìè ðóèíàìè ïîãðåáåí Äàìáëäîð!  
-À åñëè Äàìáëäîð ïðîâåäåò ýòîò îáðÿä?  
Êðèñ óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
-Âîöàðèòñÿ ìèð âî âñåì ìèðå, íàâåðíîå. Íî òîæå âðåìåííûé. À âîò åñëè ïîãèáíóò ëþäè - èõ óæå íå âåðíóòü.   
-È òû âåðèøü â ýòî? - ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ðàçãëàæèâàÿ ëèñòîê íà êîëåíÿõ, - Ýòî æå àïîêðèôà.  
-Êòî çíàåò, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Êðèñ, - ñòîëüêî âåùåé, äàæå ñàìûõ íåâåðîÿòíûõ, èíîãäà ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ðåàëüíîñòüþ. Ñòðàííî äàæå òî, ÷òî åñëè ýòîé øòóêå òûñÿ÷à ëåò, òî äëÿ çîëîòîãî êîëüöà îíà ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ñîõðàíèëàñü. Òû ãîâîðèøü, òåáå åãî ïîäàðèë áðàò?  
-Äà.   
-À îí åãî îòêóäà âçÿë?  
-Íå çíàþ, - òóò áûë ìîé ÷åðåä ïîæàòü ïëå÷àìè, - ß ó÷èëàñü íà âòîðîì êóðñå. Ê íàì òîãäà ïðèåçæàë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - Êðèñ óäèâëåííî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâè, - Êàæåòñÿ, îíè ñ ïàïîé êîãäà-òî áûëè äðóçüÿìè. ß ïîäñëóøàëà åãî ðàçãîâîð ñ Ïàòðèêîì íàñ÷åò ïîäàðêà. Ïîìíþ äîâîëüíî ñìóòíî, íî êàæåòñÿ, ïðîôåññîð ãîâîðèë ÷òî-òî íàïîäîáèå "Òû äàðèøü åé çëî"... À Ïàòðèê ãîâîðèë ïðî êàêóþ-òî ëàáîðàòîðèþ è ñåéô.   
-Çíà÷èò...  
-Íè÷åãî ýòî åùå íå çíà÷èò, Êðèñ! - ÿ ìàõíóëà ðóêîé è ïîäíÿëàñü ñ òàáóðåòêè, - Ýòî î÷åíü äîðîãàÿ âåùü, ìîæåò ó íåå åñòü êàêèå-òî ñâîéñòâà, î êîòîðûõ ÿ åùå äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàþ, íî...  
-Ñåëü, - ïåðåáèë îí ìåíÿ, - Òû ïðîñòî, ãëàâíîå, âîîáùå åãî íå ñíèìàé.  
-À åñëè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çàñòàâèò?... - ñïðîñèëà ÿ, âñïîìíèâ, êàê ñòðîãàÿ ïðîôåññîðøà òðàíñôèãóðàöèè îñóäèëà ìåíÿ çà íîøåíèå óêðàøåíèÿ.  
-×òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì, - çàâåðèë îí è èãðèâî îòêèíóë áåëóþ ÷åëêó ñî ëáà, - ß âîò ñ âîëîñàìè ïðèäóìàë, - äîáàâèë îí è óëûáíóëñÿ, - Íó ïîéäåì, íàäî âåùè ñîáèðàòü.   
-Äà, - ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ. Áûë ïîñëåäíèé äåíü ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà: ýêçàìåíû îòìåíèëè, à çàâòðà ìû äîëæíû áûëè óåõàòü íà êàíèêóëû.  
Â êîðèäîðå, ñîáèðàÿñü ïîâåðíóòü â ãîñòèíîé Ðåéâåíêëî, Êðèñ ñïðîñèë ìåíÿ:  
-Ñëóøàé, à òî, î ÷åì òû ïèñàëà ìíå ïðîøëûì ëåòîì... Ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ...  
-Íå çíàþ, - ïåðåáèëà ÿ, íå äàâ åìó äîãîâîðèòü.  
-Ðàññêàæåøü?   
-Ìîæåò è ðàññêàæó, - êèâíóëà ÿ, è ìû ðàçîøëèñü. Íî çà çàâòðàêîì è â ïîåçäå ìû íå óâèäåëèñü, à íà ïëàòôîðìå áûëî ñòîëüêî íàðîäà, ÷òî çàìåòèòü åãî â òîëïå ÿ äàæå íå ïûòàëàñü. ß íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî Êðèñ ñîîáðàçèò ìíå íàïèñàòü ñðàçó ïî ïðèåçäå äîìîé.  
  
Êñòàòè, ñîâåðøåííî áåñïðåöåäåíòíûé ñëó÷àé - òó êíèæêó ïîä íàçâàíèåì "Âëàñòåëèí Êîëåö" ìàäàì Ïèíñ ïîçâîëèëà ìíå âçÿòü äîìîé íà êàíèêóëû. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò îíà îñòàâàëàñü íåâîñòðåáîâàííîé è ÷óäî, ÷òî ÿ åå îáíàðóæèëà è ðåøèëà ïðî÷åñòü. Âíà÷àëå êíèãà ïîêàçàëàñü ìíå äîâîëüíî íóäíîé, óæ ñëèøêîì âûñîêîïàðíûì ÿçûêîì îíà áûëà íàïèñàíà, íî ïîòîì çàòÿíóëà, êàê òðÿñèíà, áëàãîäàðÿ ñâîåìó ñîäåðæàíèþ. Èíîãäà ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åå àâòîð íå áûë, ïðîñòî íå ìîã áûòü ìàããëîì: èëè îí áûë ïðîâèäöåì, èëè âîëøåáíèêîì ñ íåðàçâèòûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè.   
Ãëàâíûé ãåðîé êíèãè ïîíåâîëå òîæå ñòàë âëàäåëüöåì êîëüöà, êàê ÿ, è òîæå ïîëó÷èë åãî â ïîäàðîê, âåðíåå â íàñëåäñòâî, îò ðîäñòâåííèêà, è òî áûëî ñòðàøíîå êîëüöî - ñîçäàííîå ×åðíûì Âëàñòåëèíîì, îíî îáëàäàëî íåìûñëèìîé ñèëîé, è áûëî ñïîñîáíî ïîä÷èíèòü ñåáå öåëûå íàðîäû. Òåìíûé Ëîðä, îïèñàííûé â êíèãå, î÷åíü íàïîìèíàë ìíå Âîëüäåìîðòà; äàæå ðûöàðü Áîðîìèð íà òàéíîì ñîâåòå, ðåøàâøåì ñóäüáó çëîâåùåãî êîëüöà ñêàçàë î Òåìíîì Ëîðäå êàê î "Òîì-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü". È áûëî ðåøåíî - êîëüöî óíè÷òîæèòü. Ïîêà ÿ ÷èòàëà îá ýòîì, íåâîëüíî êîñèëàñü íà ñîáñòâåííóþ ðóêó, óêðàøåííóþ êîëüöîì, êîòîðàÿ äåðæàëà è ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ðàçãëàæèâàëà æåëòîâàòûé ëèñòîê áóìàãè. À ÷òî åñëè è ìîå êîëüöî îáëàäàåò òàêîé îãðîìíîé ñèëîé, ðîñëà â ìîåé ãîëîâå ñòðàøíàÿ ìûñëü, à ÷òî åñëè è îíî ñîçäàíî ëèøü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæàòü. Áîðîìèð íå ïîíÿë ýòîãî, è õîòåë èñïîëüçîâàòü êîëüöî â ñâîèõ öåëÿõ, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè îò çàáâåíèÿ è ïðîñëàâèòü ñâîþ ðîäíóþ ñòðàíó, êðàé õðàáðûõ ëþäåé, Ãîíäîð, íî ïîïëàòèëñÿ æèçíüþ çà ñâîþ íåóåìíóþ ãîðäûíþ. È äåéñòâèòåëüíî - åñëè óæ ýòîò àðòåôàêò ñîçäàí äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæàòü, ñîçäàí òüìîé, çëîì, òî íåëüçÿ èñêàòü îò íåãî ñîçèäàíèÿ. Òàê? Èëè âñå æå íå òàê? Â ôîëèàíòå, ÷òî ìû ñ Êðèñîì íàøëè, áûëî ñêàçàíî, ÷òî âîöàðèòñÿ òà ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü, êàêîé åå âèäèò âëàäåëåö êîëüöà, íî ðàçâå òàê ìîæåò áûòü? Ðàçâå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî êîëüöî, áóäó÷è ñîçäàíî ñàìèì Ñàòàíîé, â ðóêàõ êàêîãî-òî ñîïëèâîãî âîëøåáíèêà, óëûáàþùåãîñÿ äîáðîé óëûáêîé è æåëàþùåãî ìèðà ñâîèì äåòÿì, ñòàíåò òâîðèòü äîáðî è çàñòàâèò ðàñöâåòàòü ïðèðîäó? Ãëóïî. Ýòîãî ëèáî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü, ëèáî... Âïðî÷åì, òàì âåäü íè÷åãî íå áûëî ñêàçàíî î ïðîèñõîæäåíèè ýòîé áðîøè, Ëàïû Îðëà. Åñëè èì âëàäåëà Ðîâåíà Ðåéâåíêëî, òî âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî áëàãèå ñâîéñòâà óêðàøåíèÿ ïîìîãàëè åé èñöåëÿòü ëþäåé - íå çðÿ ýòó âåäüìó íàçûâàëè Ãîðíîé Öåëèòåëüíèöåé. Îíà âûòàñêèâàëà ëþäåé èç ñàìîé æåñòîêîé ëèõîðàäêè, îñòàíàâëèâàëà ýïèäåìèè îñïû è õîëåðû, ðàñïðÿìëÿëà ãîðáû è ñðàùèâàëà êîñòè è, ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, íèêîãäà íå ÷óðàëàñü ïîìîùè ìàããëàì. Îíà æèëà ýòîé ïîìîùüþ, è èìåííî îíà áûëà ïåðâîé èç ÷åòâåðêè âîëøåáíèêîâ - îñíîâàòåëåé, êòî ñòàë åçäèòü ïî äåðåâíÿì Àëüáèîíà è íàáëþäàòü çà äåòüìè ìàããëîâ ñïåöèàëüíî, ÷òîáû âûÿâèòü îáëàäàâøèõ ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè ðåáÿòèøåê.   
Òàê âîò, êòî çíàåò, ìîæåò áûòü èìåííî â ýòîì è ñîñòîèò ýôôåêò îáðÿäà: îáúåäèíèòü äâå ÷àñòè, Äîáðî è Çëî, óðàâíîâåñèòü èõ. À óæ êàêèì îêàæåòñÿ ýòî Ðàâíîâåñèå, çàâèñèò îò ïîìûñëîâ âëàäåþùåãî àðòåôàêòàìè ìàãà. È ýôôåêò â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íå ïðîäåðæèòñÿ äîëãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ðàâíîâåñèå íå ìîæåò áûò ïîñòîÿííûì. ×òî-òî âñåãäà ïîáåæäàåò, îäíà ÷àøà âåñîâ ïåðåâåøèâàåò äðóãóþ. À áûòü ìîæåò òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÝÒÎ Ðàâíîâåñèå - èñêóññòâåííî ñîçäàííîå. Íåò, ýòî ñëèøêîì ñëîæíî äëÿ ïîíèìàíèÿ, äàæå äëÿ ïîíèìàíèÿ ìàãà.  
ß çàäóìàëàñü íàä òåì, ÷òî áû ïðîèçîøëî åñëè, ñêàæåì, ìû ñ Êðèñîì ïðîâåëè ýòîò îáðÿä. Äóìàëà è íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òîáû Ìèíèñòåðñêèå èùåéêè ïðåêðàòèëè áåñïîêîèòü ìîåãî îòöà, îáâèíÿÿ â òîì, ÷åãî îí íå äåëàë, è íàãëî îáûñêèâàòü äîì... È ÷òîáû îòåö âñå âðåìÿ áûë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé è ëþáèë ìåíÿ òàê, êàê ëþáèë ðàíüøå, äî òîãî êàê ÿ îùóòèëà îò÷óæäåíèå îò íåãî è íàðàñòàþùóþ òðåâîãó.   
Òî, ÷åãî îí íå äåëàë... À åñëè äåëàë?  
ß âçäðîãíóëà. Ýòî íåìûñëèìî, íî ïî÷åìó áû íå ïðåäñòàâèòü íà ìèã, ÷òî êîãäà-òî äàâíî îòåö ñîâåðøèë ïðåñòóïëåíèå è ñóìåë óéòè îò íàêàçàíèÿ? ß áîëüøå íå èäåàëèçèðîâàëà åãî, ÿ âèäåëà, êàêîé îí ñóðîâûé è õîëîäíûé, è ÿ íå ìîãëà ïðîñòèòü åìó òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü 4 ãîäà íàçàä.... È ÿ óæå íå áûëà ìàëåíüêîé äåâî÷êîé, ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî 15 ëåò - ýòî ÷åðòîâñêè ìíîãî, è ÿ óæå ìîãó ìûñëèòü ìóäðî, äåéñòâîâàòü ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî è ìîè ðåøåíèÿ íå ìîãóò íå áûòü ïðàâèëüíûìè...  
Î÷åíü ñòðàííî åùå è ýòî: îáðÿä äîëæíû ïðîâîäèòü äâà ìàãà, òàê ÷üÿ æå Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü âîöàðèòñÿ? Ìîæåò áûòü Êðèñ âñåé äóøîé ïîæåëàåò, ÷òîáû åãî îòåö, àâðîð, òîò ìåðçêèé ÷åëîâåê ñ ìîðùèíàìè, èçëîâèë ìîåãî îòöà è îñóäèë åãî çà òå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ?... ×òî òîãäà? À òîãäà, îòâåòèëà ÿ ñàìîé ñåáå, òîãäà íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ. Âñå îñòàíåòñÿ òàê, êàê áûëî, èëè.... Èëè ïîáåäèò òîò èç íàñ, ÷åé äóõ è æåëàíèå ñèëüíåå?   
ß ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, è óãëóáèëàñü â ÷òåíèå... Åñëè äóìàòü î Âñåëåííîé, ñóäüáàõ ìèðà èëè î ÷åì-òî, ÷åãî òâîé ðàçóì ïîñòè÷ü íå ñïîñîáåí, ãîëîâà íà÷èíàåò óæàñíî ãóäåòü... Àõ äà! Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü â ìîåì ïîíèìàíèè - ýòî ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áîëåëà ãîëîâà! È çóáû. Íåò, ýòî íå ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü, ýòî ïðîñòî æåëàíèå. Äëÿ èñïîëíåíèÿ æåëàíèÿ íàäî íàéòè äæèíà, à ó ìåíÿ åñòü òîëüêî êîëüöî. Êîëüöî, êîòîðîå, áûòü ìîæåò, âîâñå è íå ñîçäàíî êàêèì-òî òàì âåëèêèì çìèåì, âåëèêèì ìóðàâüåì èëè âåëèêèì ïðîïîéöåé... Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî ïðîñòî óêðàøåíèå. Ïðîñòî óêðàøåíèå.... ß óáåæäàëà ñåáÿ è ñàìà íå âåðèëà.  
Ìåæäó òåì ãåðîè êíèãè âîøëè â ñòðàíó êîíåâîäîâ, Ðîõàí, è ÿ óêðûëàñü òàì âìåñòå ñ íèìè.  
  
Ñëåäóþùèå äâà äíÿ ÿ òîëüêî è äåëàëà, ÷òî ÷èòàëà: ñèäåëà íà ñêàìåéêå â ñàäó, ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà òî, êàê íîåò è ðûäàåò øåÿ; èëè æå ëåâîé ðóêîé ïåðåëèñòûâàëà ñòðàíèöû, à ïðàâîé, íå ãëÿäÿ, êîâûðÿëà âèëêîé â òàðåëêå; èëè â êðîâàòè, ïîêà ìîé íî÷íèê íå íà÷èíàë êîïòèòü. ß çàñûïàëà è ïðîñûïàëàñü ñ ýòîé êíèãîé, è ÿ çíàëà, ÷òî âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ õîðîøî... Òàê ëè õîðîøî, êàê ÿ îæèäàëà? Ãëàâíûé ãåðîé âûïîëíèë äàííîå åìó çàäàíèå, îí óíè÷òîæèë êîëüöî, íî ïîòåðÿë ïàëåö, êðîâü è âñå ñâîè ñèëû. Êîëüöî íàâñåãäà îñòàâèëî íà íåì ñâîé ÷åðíûé ñëåä, à ïóòåøåñòâèå - ðàíû íà òåëå è äóøå è ãëàâíàÿ ðàíà - òîñêà ïî êîëüöó, êîòîðîå ïðèâÿçàëî åãî ê ñåáå ñâîåé òåìíîé âîëøåáíîé âëàñòüþ. Åãî âåðíûå äðóçüÿ ïîääåðæàëè åãî è äàëè âñå, ÷òî ìîãëè, à Âëàäû÷èöà Ýëüôîâ çàáðàëà ñ ñîáîé â áåññìåðòíûå çåìëè íà Çàïàäå, èìåíóåìûå Âàëèíîðîì, ÷òîáû îí ìîã ñðåäè öâåòåíèÿ, áëàãîóõàíèÿ è äîáðà, çàëå÷èòü ñâîè ðàíû è ïîëó÷èòü âå÷íóþ æèçíü êàê íàãðàäó çà óíè÷òîæåíèå çëà. Õîòÿ âå÷íàÿ æèçíü ìíèëàñü ìíå áîëüøå êàê íàêàçàíèå, íåæåëè íàãðàäà, äëÿ ìàëåíüêîãî õîááèòà Ôðîäî.   
  
ß çàêðûëà ôîëèàíò. Çàäóìàëàñü. Òåïåðü ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ïðî÷åñòü âñå êíèãè ýòîãî ìàããëà, è ïîêàçàòü èõ çíàêîìûì, è äîáèòüñÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íà âêëååííîì êîíòðîëüíîì ëèñòêå èìåíà íå óìåùàëèñü, è ïðèøëîñü áû ïîäêëåèòü åùå îäèí.   
Çàêðûëà ôîëèàíò è óâèäåëà íà îêíå Àéðè. Îí ðûëñÿ êëþâîì â ïåðüÿõ ïîä êðûëîì, ÷èñòèë. À ëàïîé äåðæàë ïèñüìî. Îêàçàëîñü - îò Êðèñà.  
"Äîðîãàÿ Ñåëåíà!   
ß íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî ðàññêàçûâàòü â ïèñüìå, íàäåþñü, ìû ïîáîëòàåì, êîãäà ïðèåäåøü! ß òåáÿ ïðèãëàøàþ â ãîñòè íà íåäåëþ, âîñïîëüçóéñÿ äûìîëåòíûì ïîðîøêîì, ïðîñòî ñêàæè "Äîì Ôîóñåòòîâ â Ýäèíáóðãå" è ïîïàäåøü ê íàì. Ïðèåçæàé â âîñêðåñåíüå, â ïîëäåíü", - òàê, âîñêðåñåíüå - ýòî ïîñëåçàâòðà; ÿ îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò ïèñüìà è íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëàñü íàä òåì, êàê åìó ìîãëè ðàçðåøèòü ïðèãëàñèòü ìåíÿ â ãîñòè - ìåíÿ, äåâî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ ïëþíóëà â ëèöî åãî îòöó, äî÷êó ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî Ôîóñåòò ñòðàñòíî æåëàë óïå÷ü â òþðüìó äî êîíöà äíåé, ñîãëàñíî ñóäåáíûì äîêóìåíòàì, ïðî÷èòàííûì ìíîé, è íå æàëåë äëÿ ýòîãî íè âðåìåíè, íè íåðâîâ, íè ãîëîñîâûõ ñâÿçîê, íî ïî÷òè ñðàçó ïîëó÷èëà îáúÿñíåíèå, - "Ïàïà óåõàë çà ãðàíèöó íà ìåñÿö, è ìàìà ðàçðåøèëà ìíå è Ìåðè ïîçâàòü êîãî-íèáóäü èç äðóçåé íà íåäåëþ ïîãîñòèòü. Áóäåò áàðáåêþ, ìû âåäü æèâåì íà îêðàèíå, ïî÷òè çà ãîðîäîì, íî ìû âñå ðàâíî ïîéäåì ïîãóëÿòü ïî ãîðîäó, ìíå âñå ðàçðåøèëè. Áóäó æäàòü!  
Âñåãäà òâîé, Êðèñòîôåð Äæ. Ôîóñåòò"  
  
Íå ïîìíÿ ñåáÿ îò ðàäîñòè, ÿ îòáðîñèëà "Âëàñòåëèí Êîëåö" (êíèãà ñêîðáíî øìÿêíóëàñü îá ïîë) è ïîì÷àëàñü âíèç ÷åðåç äâå ñòóïåíè.  
-Ïàïà! - êðèêíóëà ÿ, ðàçìàõèâàÿ ïèñüìîì. Îí âûøåë èç ãîñòèíîé ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó, è çàèíòåðåñîâàííî, íî ìîë÷à, ïîñìîòðåë, - Ìåíÿ äðóã ïðèãëàñèë â ãîñòè íà êàíèêóëû, ìîæíî ÿ ïîåäó?   
Îí, ïî ïðåæíåìó íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðÿ, âûòàùèë èç õâàòêè ìîèõ ïàëüöåâ óæå èçðÿäíî ïîìÿòûé êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà, è ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïî íåìó ãëàçàìè.   
-Ýäèíáóðã? Ôîóñåòò? - áåñöâåòíûì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë ïàïà, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ áðîâè. Åùå äî òîãî, êàê îí ïðîèçíåñ ñëåäóþùóþ ôðàçó, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ìåíÿ íèêóäà íå ïóñòÿò, - Èçâèíè, íî ê ñîæàëåíèþ òû íå ìîæåøü ïîåõàòü.  
-Ïàïà, íî ïî÷åìó?!  
-À ïî÷åìó ìîå ðåøåíèå äîëæíî ïîäâåðãàòüñÿ ñîìíåíèþ? Çàâòðà ÿ åäó â Ëîíäîí, è òû ìîæåøü ïîåõàòü ñî ìíîé.  
-Ïàï, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó â Ëîíäîí! - âçâèçãíóëà ÿ, è íåïðîèçâîëüíî òîïíóëà íîãîé, - ÿ õî÷ó â Ýäèíáóðã!  
-Ïîñëóøàé, - îòåö âçÿë ìåíÿ çà ïðåäïëå÷üå, ïî÷òè ñèëîé âòàùèë â êàìèííûé çàë, è óñàäèë íà áëèæàéøåå êðåñëî, - Ëþäè, êîòîðûå ïðèõîäèëè ñþäà ïðîøëûì ëåòîì è ÷óòü íå ïîëîìàëè âñþ ìåáåëü - ïîìíèøü? Çíàåøü ÷åãî îíè õîòåëè? Îíè...  
-Çíàþ, - ïðîöåäèëà ÿ ñêâîçü çóáû, - ×åëîâåê ñ ìîðùèíèñòûì ëèöîì - ýòî îòåö Êðèñà. Îí àâðîð. Äæåéêîá Ôîóñåòò. È îí õî÷åò ïîñàäèòü òåáÿ â òþðüìó.  
Îòåö îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, îí áûë îøàðàøåí è íå ïûòàëñÿ ýòîãî ñêðûâàòü.  
-Îòêóäà...?  
-ß ïðî÷èòàëà â äîêóìåíòàõ.  
-Ìîÿ äî÷ü øïèîíèëà çà ìíîé?  
-ß íå øïèîíèëà! - âûêðèêíóëà ÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê íåèçáåæíî ïîäêàòûâàåò ê ãîðëó ÷óâñòâî âèíû, - ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà çíàòü òî, ÷òî òû ìíå íèêîãäà íå ðàññêàçûâàåøü! - Íî ÿ íå âèíîâàòà! Íå âèíîâàòà! Îí ñàì ñïðîâîöèðîâàë ìåíÿ!  
-Âèäèøü ëè, äîðîãàÿ, - ïðîèçíåñ îòåö, äîñòàâàÿ èç êîðîáêè ñèãàðó è îòðåçàÿ êîí÷èê ñïåöèàëüíûìè íîæíèöàìè, - Òû åùå íå çíàåøü ýòèõ ëþäåé. Ýòî î÷åíü, î÷åíü íåõîðîøàÿ ñåìüÿ. Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî îíè ïðîñòîëþäèíû, íåâåæäû, è íåóâàæàåìû â âîëøåáíîì îáùåñòâå, - ÿ îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, íî îòåö çàãîâîðèë ãðîì÷å, íå ïîçâîëèâ ìíå ýòîãî, - Òàê åùå è ãëàâà ýòîãî ñåìåéñòâà, ãîñïîäèí Äæåéêîá Ôîóñåòò, ÿêîáû èìååò ñî ìíîé ëè÷íûå ñ÷åòû, íå îïðàâäàííûå, âïðî÷åì, íè÷åì. ß íå ïðè÷èíÿë íè åìó, íè äðóãèì, íèêàêîãî çëà. Ïðîñòî îí ñóìàñøåäøèé, ëóíàòèê. Òàêîé ÷åëîâåê, ïîíèìàåøü ìåíÿ, äîðîãàÿ? Åìó íóæíà æåðòâà, ÷òîáû ñàìîóòâåðäèòüñÿ. È âîëåé ñëó÷àÿ, åìó ïîäâåðíóëñÿ ÿ, è ñòàë ýòîé æåðòâîé, - îòåö çàêóðèë, - Áîþñü, òâîé Êðèñ òåáå âîâñå íå äðóã, à ëèøü îðóæèå â ðóêàõ ïàïàøè, ÷òîáû ÷åðåç òåáÿ ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå íåïðèÿòíîñòè.  
-Íî Êðèñ...  
-ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü òåáå ïîåõàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû, ìîÿ ëþáèìàÿ, åäèíñòâåííàÿ äî÷ü, òû îñëåïëåíà âåðîé â òîé, ÷òî òàêèå ëþäè ìîãóò áûòü äîáðû è ìîãóò íå ðóêîâîäñòâîâàòüñÿ êîðûñòíûìè ïîáóæäåíèÿìè. Îñëåïëåíà òåì, ÷òî íå âåäàåøü íè÷åãî î ëþäÿõ. Êòî çíàåò, ÷òî ìîæåò òàì ñ òîáîé ñëó÷èòüñÿ?  
-Íî ÿ - íå òû! Êàêîé õèìåðû ÿ äîëæíà ðàñïëà÷èâàòüñÿ çà òâîè äîëãè?   
Îòåö óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
-Ñèòóàöèÿ îñëîæíÿåòñÿ òåì, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ïåðåä êåì äîëãîâ, - íà ñåêóíäó ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ãëàçà åãî õèùíî áëåñíóëè, - Íàïðîòèâ, ÌÍÅ äîëæíû î÷åíü è î÷åíü ìíîãèå. È ÿ ýòî ïîíèìàþ. Íî íå îí. Íå Ôîóñåòò. Ïîéìè, ïðîøó òåáÿ, ÿ çà òåáÿ áîþñü. ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü òåáå â ïîëíîì îäèíî÷åñòâå åõàòü â ãîñòè ê íåçíàêîìûì ëþäÿì - òóäà, ãäå íèêòî íå ìîæåò ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î òâîåé áåçîïàñíîñòè.   
ß ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðåñëà.  
-×òî òû ñäåëàë, îòåö?  
Îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ.  
-×òî òû ñäåëàë òàêîãî, ÷òî íà òåáÿ íàöåëåí àðáàëåò îõîòíèêà? ×òî òû ñäåëàë ýòîìó Ôîóñåòòó?   
-ß æå ñêàçàë òåáå...  
-Ñêàæè ìíå ïðàâäó!  
Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ìîë÷àíèÿ.  
-Íó õâàòèò, - ñêàçàë îòåö, âñêàêèâàÿ ñ ìåñòà; ïåïåë ñèãàðû óïàë íà äîðîãîé ïåðñèäñêèé êîâåð, - õâàòèò, èäè â êîìíàòó. ß íå îáÿçàí ïåðåä òîáîé îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ - òâîé îòåö, òâîé îïåêóí, è ÿ çàáî÷óñü î òâîåé áåçîïàñíîñòè, Ñåëåíà! ß íå íàìåðåí ïîòàêàòü òâîåìó ñàìîäóðñòâó è ïîäðîñòêîâîé ãëóïîñòè! ß ñêàçàë è òû äîëæíà âûïîëíÿòü! ß çàïðåùàþ òåáå åõàòü ê Ôîóñåòòàì - è òî÷êà!   
Ôûðêíóâ, ÿ âûøëà âîí èç çàëà, íî îñòàíîâèëàñü â êîðèäîðå, çà ïîâîðîòîì, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü - îòåö íå ñåë îáðàòíî â êðåñëî, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ÷åðåç âòîðóþ äâåðü ê ëåñòíèöå, êîòîðàÿ âåëà â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîå êðûëî. Ñòàðàÿñü íå çàðåâåòü îò äîñàäû è ñòûäà, ÿ ñòèñíóëà êóëàêè è ïîøëà çà íèì, ïîâòîðÿÿ òî ëè â ìûñëÿõ, òî ëè ñêâîçü çóáû "ß åùå âûÿñíþ, ÷òî òû òàêîãî ñäåëàë ýòîìó Ôîóñåòòó, ÿ åùå âûÿñíþ!".   
Áîñèêîì ïåðåñåêëà çàë. Ïðèòàèëàñü çà óãëîì. Îòåö îñòàíîâèëñÿ ó ëåñòíèöû - ÿ ïîíÿëà ïî çâóêàì - îãëÿäåëñÿ, è çàáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî ïîä íîñ.  
-Î ìîé Ëîðä, ìîé Ëîðä....  
ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îòåö íàâåðíÿêà äåéñòâèòåëüíî âîëíóåòñÿ çà ìåíÿ, åñëè âçûâàåò ê Áîãó. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà óêîë ñîâåñòè. Íî îò çîâà èíòóèöèè íå îòêàçàëàñü è ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. Íà ëåñòíèöå ÿ óñëûøàëà ñêðèï íåñìàçàííîé äâåðíîé ïåòëè, çíà÷èò, îí ïîøåë âíèç, â ïîìåùåíèÿ äëÿ ñëóã. Êðîìå ïîâàðà Äæàñòèíà, âíèçó, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íå áûëî íèêîãî.   
ß êðàëàñü íà öûïî÷êàõ è ïðÿòàëàñü çà êàæäûì äâåðíûì êîñÿêîì - áëàãî, äâåðåé â ïîäâàëå áûëî î÷åíü ìíîãî. ×åðåç ìàëåíüêèå îêîøêè ó ñàìîãî ïîòîëêà â ïîìåùåíèå ïðîíèêàë íåâåðíûé ñâåò, êðîìå òîãî, â êîíöå êîðèäîðà êîïòèë ôàêåë. Îòåö îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä êíèæíîé ïîëêîé, ìåæäó ïóñòîâàâøåé êîìíàòîé Ëèäû è êëàäîâêîé, èç êîòîðîé ìåíÿ ïðîøëûì ëåòîì âûãíàëà Áåññè. Îí ðàññòåãíóë ðóáàøêó è äîñòàë èç-ïîä íåå ÷òî-òî, ïîêàçàâøååñÿ ìíå êðåñòîì èëè êàêèì-òî ïîäîáíûì ìàññèâíûì ìåòàëëè÷åñêèì óêðàøåíèåì - ñêàçàòü íàâåðíÿêà ÿ íå ìîãëà, ñìîòðåëà ÿ âñå æå èç-çà óãëà, òàéêîì. Ãîòîâàÿ èç êîæè âîí âûëåçòè îò ëþáîïûòñòâà, ÿ çàìåðëà êàê ñòàòóÿ, è çàæàëà ðóêîé íîñ è ðîò, ÷òîáû ñëó÷àéíî íå âûäàòü ñåáÿ çâóêàìè. Îäíàêî â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò ñíîâà ðàçäàëñÿ ñêðèï. Ñîâåðøåííî íå òî âðåìÿ âûáðàëà Ëèäà, ÷òîáû ïðèéòè. ß þðêíóëà â áëèæàéøóþ êîìíàòó - ýòî îêàçàëàñü òåìíàÿ êàìîðêà äâîðåöêîãî, è ïðèòàèëàñü. Ëèäà ÷òî-òî íàïåâàëà ïîä íîñ è íà õîäó âûêîâûðèâàëà ãðÿçü èç-ïîä íîãòåé - âåðîÿòíî, îíà òîëüêî ÷òî âåðíóëàñü èç ñàäà.  
-Åæåâè÷êà, åæåâè÷êà, - ïðîìóðëûêàëà îíà è ÿ óñëûøàëà øåëåñò ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåìûõ ñòðàíèö, - Àãà, åæåâè÷êà... ðîä-íåíü-êàÿ....  
Íå ïðîøëî è ïîëìèíóòû, êàê Ëèäà ïðîøåñòâîâàëà òåì æå ïóòåì îáðàòíî, çàæèìàÿ ïîä ìûøêîé êíèãó, êàêîå-òî ðóêîâîäñòâî äëÿ ñàäîâîäà. Äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü, è øàãè ñëóæàíêè íà ëåñòíèöå çàòèõëè.   
ß âûãëÿíóëà èç óêðûòèÿ. Ïàïû â êîðèäîðå íå áûëî. ß ðåøèëà ïëþíóòü íà îñòîðîæíîñòü è íå òàèòüñÿ.   
-Ïàïà? - îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ñëàáîãî ýõà.   
Åãî íå áûëî íè â îäíîé èç îòêðûòûõ íàðàñïàøêó êîìíàò ñëóã, íè â êëàäîâêå. Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ÿ îùóïàëà ñòåíó ìåæäó êîìíàòàìè, è â êîíöå êîðèäîðà. Íè÷åãî. È ñòóê ãîâîðèë î òîì, ÷òî ñòåíû ìîíîëèòíû. Òåì íå ìåíåå... îòîäâèíóòü ñòåëëàæ â ñòîðîíó ÿ íå ñìîãëà, ñêîëüêî íè êðÿõòåëà. Ìåíÿ óäèâèëî, ÷òî îí òàê ïëîòíî ïðèëåãàåò ê ñòåíå - íîæ íå ïðîñóíóòü.   
ß óøëà íè ñ ÷åì.   
***  
3 àâãóñòà  
Îíà íàïèñàëà ìíå ïî÷òè ñðàçó - íàïèñàëà, ÷òî íå ïðèåäåò, ÷òî åé íå ðàçðåøàåò îòåö, è ÷òî ïðîñèò íå îáèæàòüñÿ. ß íå îáèæàþñü, êîíå÷íî, ÿ äàæå îæèäàë, ÷òî òàê áóäåò, è ÷òî ýòîãî êðåòèíà íå ïîäêóïèò äàæå òî, ÷òî ìîé îòåö óåõàë. Õîòÿ ìîæåò îíî è ê ëó÷øåìó - âåäü ÷òî-òî ó ïàïû íå ïîëó÷èëîñü ñ ýòîé êîìàíäèðîâêîé, è îí âåðíóëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ. ×åðò, ó ìåíÿ òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îí ÷èòàåò ìîè ìûñëè. Ñòðàøíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî áû áûëî, åñëè áû îí çàñòàë Ñåëåíó â äîìå. Íå òî ÷òî ìàìà - ìàìà ëþáèò ìîèõ äðóçåé, è åé âñå ðàâíî, êòî èõ ðîäèòåëè. Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî èç ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé óìíàÿ òîëüêî ìàìà. Ïàïà ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âîëè äàåò ýìîöèÿì, òàê íåëüçÿ. È òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ïðè åãî ðàáîòå òàê òåì áîëåå íåëüçÿ.   
Íî ÿ íå âåðþ íè÷åìó, ÷òî îí ðàññêàçàë ìíå ïðî îòöà Ñåëåíû, íè òîìó, ÷òî òîò ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî óáèë íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê, íè òîìó, ÷òî îí - ñëóãà Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, è ÷òî îí Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, è ïðåäàòåëü. À äàæå åñëè ýòî è òàê, êàêîå îòíîøåíèå Ñåëåíà èìååò êî âñåìó, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë? Îíà òîãäà ïîä ñòîë ïîëçàëà â ðàñïàøîíêå, è âñå, ÷òî îíà çíàåò - ýòî òîëüêî òî, ÷òî íàøëà â êíèæêàõ è äîêóìåíòàõ. ß óâåðåí, îíà íå...  
  
-Êðèñòîôåð?  
-Ýýý... ïàïà?  
-×åì çàíèìàåøüñÿ, ñûíîê?   
Ìàëü÷èê èíñòèíêòèâíî áðîñèë ïåðî è ïðèêðûë òåòðàäü ëàäîøêîé.  
-Ïèøó ñî÷èíåíèå... Íàì íà êàíèêóëû çàäàëè... ïî èñòîðèè Ìàãèè.  
Äæåéêîá ïðèùóðèëñÿ è ñêîëüçíóë âçãëÿäîì ïî òåòðàäêå.  
-À âû ðàçâå íå íà ïåðãàìåíòå ïèøåòå? Ýòî æå ìàããëîâñêèé åæåäíåâíèê, êîòîðûé âû ñ Ìåðè êóïèëè íà ÿðìàðêå.   
-Ýýýòî ÷åðíîâèê, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ è íåðâíî óëûáíóëñÿ.  
-Ïîíÿòíî. Ìîëîäåö, íå áóäó ìåøàòü. ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà ñïóñêàéñÿ îáåäàòü, êóðèöà ïî÷òè ãîòîâà.   
  
ß óâåðåí, îíà íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòà, è íè÷åãî íå çíàåò.   
Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå óâèæó åå äî ñåíòÿáðÿ. Óæàñíî æàëü.   
  
***  
Äèàãîí Àëëåÿ ãóäåëà. Ëþäñêîé ïîòîê ïëûë êàê âîäà. Ñòóäåíòû âñåõ êóðñîâ, èõ ðîäèòåëè, è ìíîæåñòâî çàçûâàë, ðåêëàìèðóþùèõ "ïåðâîêëàññíûå", "óíèêàëüíûå" òîâàðû ó êàæäîãî ìàãàçèíà, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì, ðàçâå ÷òî, êíèæíîãî, ñíîâàëè òóäà-ñþäà, òîëêàÿñü è îãðûçàÿñü. Â êíèæíîì áûëà îãðîìíàÿ î÷åðåäü - âñå øêîëüíèêè çàêóïàëèñü ó÷åáíèêàìè íà íîâûé ó÷åáíûé ãîä, è äåëàëè ýòî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, â îäèí èç ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé êàíèêóë. Íàâåðíÿêà åùå ïàðó äíåé íàçàä íà Äèàãîí Àëëåå áûëî òèõî, ñïîêîéíî è áåçëþäíî. ß áûëà ñ ïàïîé è äâîðåöêèì, êîòîðûé âûçâàëñÿ ñúåçäèòü ñ íàìè è ïîìî÷ü äîíåñòè ïîêóïêè.   
Ïàïà ïîêîñèëñÿ íà î÷åðåäü ó êíèæíîãî è âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà äâîðåöêîãî. Òîò êèâíóë è ïîïðîñèë ó ìåíÿ ñïèñîê êíèã.  
-Äàâàéòå, ëåäè. Âû ïîêà ìîæåòå êóïèòü âñå îñòàëüíîå, à ÿ ïîñòîþ â î÷åðåäè çà Âàøèìè ó÷åáíèêàìè.  
Ðÿäîì ñ íàìè áåñåäîâàëè äâå ýêñòðàâàãàíòíûõ äàìû ñðåäíèõ ëåò, è ÿ íåâîëüíî óñëûøàëà îáðûâîê ðàçãîâîðà.  
-È ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, õîäÿò ñëóõè, ÷òî èõ îòïðàâÿò â Õîãâàðòñ!  
-Íå ìîæåò áûòü!  
-Äà-äà, ÿ ÷èòàëà îá ýòîì â ãàçåòå íàêàíóíå, â èíòåðâüþ ñ ãîñïîäèíîì Ôàäæåì. Âåðîÿòíî, âñå äîëæíî áûòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàñòîëüêî ñòðàøíî, ÷òî íå îñòàëîñü äðóãèõ ñïîñîáîâ ïîéìàòü ýòîãî Áëåêà.  
-Äà, íî... äåìåíòîðû â øêîëå...  
  
-Èäåì, Ñåëåíà, - ïîäòîëêíóë ìåíÿ îòåö è ìû, óìåðåííî ïîëüçóÿñü ëîêòÿìè, ïðîáðàëèñü ÷åðåç òîëïó ê áàíêó, è çàâåðíóëè íàëåâî.  
-Êóäà ìû èäåì?  
-Ó ìåíÿ åñòü äåëà, òóò, ïî ñîñåäñòâó, - íåîïðåäåëåííî îòîçâàëñÿ îòåö, ïîêà ìû ïðîáèðàëèñü ìåæäó äâóìÿ êèðïè÷íûìè äîìàìè, ïî æàëêîìó ïîäîáèþ ïåðåóëêà, ïðîïàõøåìó êîøà÷üèìè èñïðàæíåíèÿìè, - Ýòî Ëþòíûé ïåðåóëîê, - ïîÿñíèë îí íàêîíåö, êîãäà ìû âûøëè ê ìàãàçèíó ïîä íàçâàíèåì "Áîðäæèí è Ä'Àâèëî", - Íàì ñþäà.   
-À ÷òî çäåñü ïðîäàåòñÿ? - çàäàëà ÿ î÷åðåäíîé âîïðîñ, áðîñàÿ íà õîäó âçãëÿä íà ìðà÷íóþ âèòðèíó.  
-Âñÿêèå ðàçíûå âåùè÷êè... Ëþáîïûòíûå è íå î÷åíü.   
Çà ïðèëàâêîì ñòîÿë ïîëíûé ÷åëîâåê ñ ïðîïëåøèíîé, íåïðèÿòíûé, ïîòíûé. Çà óõîì ó íåãî áûë îãðûçîê ãðèôåëüíîãî êàðàíäàøà, è îí ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàë ïîä íîñ è çàãèáàë ïàëüöû. Âåðîÿòíî, ñ÷èòàë.  
-Äîáðûé äåíü, Áîðäæèí. - ñêàçàë îòåö ÷óòü ãðîì÷å, ÷åì òîãî òðåáîâàë ýòèêåò. ×åëîâåê âçäðîãíóë è, óâèäåâ ìîåãî îòöà, ðàñòÿíóë ãóáû â åëåéíîé óëûáêå. Åãî ðûáüè ãëàçêè ïðè ýòîì îñòàâàëèñü íåïðèÿçíåííî õîëîäíûìè.  
-Î, ìèñòåð Íîòò, äîáðîãî äíÿ. Î, è Âàøà î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ äî÷ü? - ïðîäàâåö âûøåë èç-çà ïðèëàâêà è ïîöåëîâàë ìîþ ðóêó; íî íå íàêëîíÿÿñü, à áåñöåðåìîííî ïîòÿíóâ å¸ ê ñåáå; ýòî çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ïîìîðùèòüñÿ, - ïðèøëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèîáðåñòè äëÿ äî÷åðè?   
-Áîþñü íåò, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé îòåö, - ìíå íóæåí òîò æå ñîñòàâ, ÷òî Âû ïðîäàëè ìíå â ïðîøëûé ðàç, òîëüêî äâå áóòûëî÷êè.   
-Êîíå÷íî-êîíå÷íî. Ó ìåíÿ îíè âñåãäà èìåþòñÿ â íàëè÷èè, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî äëÿ âàñ ýòî òîâàð âîñòðåáîâàííûé...  
-Ïîìåíüøå ñëîâ, - ïðåðâàë åãî îòåö è íåòåðïåëèâî ïðèñòóêíóë êàáëóêîì.  
-ß ìèãîì, - ñêàçàë Áîðäæèí è ñêðûëñÿ â ïîäñîáíîì ïîìåùåíèè, çà ïûëüíîé áàðõàòíîé ïîðòüåðîé. Ìåæäó òåì ÿ îãëÿäåëàñü. Â ïîìåùåíèè áûëî òåìíî è, â îòëè÷èå îò æàðêîé óëèöû, äîâîëüíî ïðîõëàäíî. Íî âñå ðàâíî ìíå áûëî íåêîìôîðòíî - âîçäóõ îòäàâàë ñòðàííûì è íåïðèÿòíûì çàïàõîì, à íà ïîëêàõ áûëè ðàçëîæåíû òîâàðû - âåðîÿòíî, òîâàðû: çàìàðèíîâàííûå â çåëåíîâàòîé æèäêîñòè ðåïòèëèè, ýìáðèîíû, èëè êàêèå-òî äåêîðàòèâíûå âîñêîâûå óðîäöû? Íåñêëàäíûå ÿíòàðíûå è ãëèíÿíûå îæåðåëüÿ, è íåñêîëüêî ïðåäìåòîâ, íàïîìèíàâøèõ âûñóøåííûå òðîôåè îõîòíèêà - ÷ó÷åëà, ðîãà... Íèêàêèõ áóòûëîê â àññîðòèìåíòå ìàãàçèíà ÿ íå çàìåòèëà.  
Òåì íå ìåíåå èìåííî áóòûëêè, âåðíåå, äâå õðóñòàëüíûå ñêëÿíêè, âûíåñ Áîðäæèí èç ïîäñîáêè ÷åðåç ìèíóòó. Îòåö îòñ÷èòàë íåñêîëüêî ãàëåîíîâ. ß îïåðëàñü î ïðèëàâîê è îò íå÷åãî äåëàòü ïîñìîòðåëà íà áóìàãè, íàä êîòîðûìè êîðïåë ïðîäàâåö - ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëè êàêèå-òî ïîäñ÷åòû, ñòîëáèêè öèôð. Ñåé÷àñ ê íèì ïðèáàâèòñÿ åùå îäíà öèôðà, êîãäà îòåö ðàñïëàòèòñÿ.   
Áîðäæèí, óæ áûëî ïðîòÿíóâøèé ðóêó çà äåíüãàìè, çàìåð. ß ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó - îí íàâèñ íàäî ìíîé, ñîïÿ è íåðâíî êóñàÿ íèæíþþ ãóáó. Îí ñìîòðåë íà ìîþ ðóêó.  
-Ñýð, - ïðîìÿìëèë òîëñòÿê, îáðàùàÿñü ê îòöó, íî íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò ìåíÿ, - Ýòî óêðàøåíèå... Ïðè âñåì óâàæåíèè... Ñêîëüêî áû Âû âçÿëè çà íåãî?  
Îòåö ïðîìîë÷àë. Áîðäæèí êóñíóë ãóáó â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç è, íåîæèäàííûì äëÿ ñâîåãî òó÷íîãî òåëà ìîëíèåíîñíûì äâèæåíèåì, âûòàùèë îòêóäà-òî èç ïîä äåðåâÿííîãî ïðèëàâêà ìåøîê. Áðîñèë, è ìîíåòû âûñûïàëèñü èç íåãî. Òàì áûëî íà âèä íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí ãàëåîíîâ.  
-ß ìîãó äàòü áîëüøå! È... ñêèäêè â ìîåì ìàãàçèíå, Âàì, ïîæèçíåííî...ÿ ãàðàíòèðóþ, ñýð.  
Îòåö óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïîäëîæèë ïëàòó çà ñâîþ ïîêóïêó â ðàçâÿçàííûé õîëùîâûé ìåøîê.  
-Áëàãîäàðþ, Áîðäæèí. Âñåãî äîáðîãî.  
Çâîíîê íàä äâåðüþ òîíåíüêî êðÿêíóë. Òîëñòÿê òàê è íå ñìîã âûäàâèòü áîëüøå íè ñëîâà è ñìîòðåë íàì âñëåä.   
  
***  
-Ñåëåíà! - îíà áðîñèëàñü êî ìíå îò áàãàæíîãî îòäåëåíèÿ, ñèÿþùàÿ, êàê íèêîãäà, è çàãîðåëàÿ, - ß óæå çàíÿëà ìåñòî â ïåðâîì âàãîíå!   
Òèíà õîòåëà áûëî îáíÿòü ìåíÿ, íî åé ïîìåøàë îãðîìíûé ïåðñèäñêèé êîò ïåñî÷íîãî öâåòà, êîòîðîãî îíà íåñëà, è êîòîðûé èñòîøíî çàâîïèë, ñòîèëî òîëüêî õîçÿéêå ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñóíóòü åãî ïîä ìûøêó è âûñâîáîäèòü îäíó ðóêó. ß ÷ìîêíóëà åå â ùåêó, ïåðåãíóâøèñü ÷åðåç ñåðäèòîå æèâîòíîå. Êîò çàøèïåë.  
-Ýòî Äîííè, - ïîÿñíèëà Òèíà èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ òîíîì, - Î÷åíü ïåðåïóãàííûé îí, ÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç áåðó åãî â Õîãâàðòñ. À âîîáùå åìó óæå òðè ãîäà.  
-Ïîíÿòíî, - ñêàçàëà ÿ.  
-Íó ïîéäåì, - êèâíóëà Òèíà, è ÿ òîëêíóëà òåëåæêó ñ âåùàìè. È òóò æå çàìåðëà íà ìåñòå.  
Îí áûë åäâà óçíàâàåì. Îí ñòîÿë, îäåòûé â ìàããëîâñêèå äæèíñû è ãîëóáóþ ðóáàøêó, ðàññòåãíóòóþ íà íåñêîëüêî ïóãîâèö ó ãîðëà, è ñ çàêàòàííûìè ðóêàâàìè. ß çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí ñîâñåì íå õóäîùàâ, è ó íåãî êðåïêèå ìûøöû, è ðóêè, òâåðäûå êàê ñòàëü. ß íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àëà, èëè îí ðàíüøå áûë íå òàêîé? Îí ñòàë âûøå, è øèðå â ïëå÷àõ, è ëèöî åãî òîæå èçìåíèëîñü, è âûðàæåíèå ãëàç.   
-Ýé, íó òû ÷åãî ñòîèøü? Ïîåçä îòõîäèò ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòü, - Òèíà òîëêíóëà ìåíÿ â áîê è ÿ îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò ýòîãî êðàñèâîãî þíîøè, îò çíàêîìîãî è âìåñòå ñ òåì ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìîãî áåëîâîëîñîãî þíîøè, êîòîðûé òàê è íå çàìåòèë ìåíÿ â ñóåòå, ÷òî öàðèëà íà ïëàòôîðìå.   
Êðèñ óëûáàëñÿ. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì ÿ çàìåòèëà îäíîãî èç áëèçíåöîâ Óèçëè, è åãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà, îõîòíèêà êîìàíäû Ðåéâåíêëî ïî êâèääè÷ó, Ïîëà Ãîðäîíà.   
-Ìÿóóóó! - ïðîîðàë Äîííè, êîãäà åãî çàêóòàëè â øåðñòÿíîé ïàëàíòèí ( "×òîá íå ñáåæàë") è âîäðóçèëè íà ñèäåíèå.  
×åðåç ìèíóòó Êðèñ òîæå çàøåë â ïîåçä, íî â òðåòèé èëè ÷åòâåðòûé âàãîí. ß ÷óòü íå âûïàëà èç îêíà, êîãäà ïûòàëàñü ïðîñëåäèòü çà íèì.   
Ïîåçä òðîíóëñÿ. Çà áàðüåð íà ïëàòôîðìó ìåíÿ íèêòî íå ïðîâîäèë. Íà÷èíàëñÿ ïÿòûé ãîä ìîåãî îáó÷åíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, ãîä ñäà÷è Ñ.Î.Â., îáåùàâøèé ñòàòü ïåðèîäîì áåñêîíå÷íîé çóáðåæêè, ïðîçÿáàíèÿ â áèáëèîòåêå è ïîð÷è çðåíèÿ.   
Êàçàëîñü, ó îêðóæàþùèõ íå áûëî íèêàêèõ òåì äëÿ ðàçãîâîðîâ, êðîìå ñáåæàâøåãî èç òþðüìû ïðåñòóïíèêà Ñèðèóñà Áëåêà. Êàæäûé, êòî çàõîäèë ê íàì â êóïå, âûñêàçûâàë ñâîè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî òîãî, êàê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó óäàëîñü ñáåæàòü îòòóäà, îòêóäà íèêòî ðàíüøå íå ñáåãàë, ðàçâå ÷òî íà òîò ñâåò - óæ ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî ðåãóëÿðíî. Âåðñèè áûëè îäíà íåâåðîÿòíåå äðóãîé. Íà âòîðîé ÷àñ îáñóæäåíèÿ ìíå ýòà òåìà íàñêó÷èëà íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ÿ óæå ãîòîâà áûëà âçâûòü.   
Áëåêà ïîñàäèëè â Àçêàáàí ïî îáâèíåíèþ â ïîñîáíè÷åñòâå Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó è óáèéñòâó íåñêîëüêèõ ìàããëîâ - ýòè æå îáâèíåíèÿ â ñâîå âðåìÿ âûäâèãàëèñü è â àäðåñ ìîåãî îòöà...   
Îá ýòîì ÿ ñòàðàëàñü íå äóìàòü. Ïîåçä ìåðíî ïîñòóêèâàë. Ìû óæå ïðîåõàëè ïðèãîðîäû Ëîíäîíà, äåðåâåíüêè â åãî îêðåñòíîñòÿõ. Ñåé÷àñ ýêñïðåññ ëåòåë ìèìî áåñêîíå÷íûõ ïîëåé è ëåñîâ, ÷åðåç ìîñòû, ïîä êîòîðûìè ïðîïëûâàëè ïàðîìû, è íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ôåðìû ÷óòü ïîîäàëü, ñ îáøèðíûìè êîøàðàìè è ïàñòáèùàìè ïî ñîñåäñòâó.  
Äæàäå, ïîäñåâøàÿ ê íàì â íà÷àëå, ñåé÷àñ ïåðåìåñòèëàñü â äðóãîé âàãîí, èëè õîäèëà ïî ñîñòàâó, áîëòàÿ ñî çíàêîìûìè. Ìû ñ Òèíîé ïðîãîëîäàëèñü è äîñòàëè çàâåðíóòûå â ïðîìàñëåííóþ áóìàãó ñýíäâè÷è. Ó íåå áûëè ñ àðàõèñîâûì ìàñëîì è ñìîðîäèíîâûì ïîâèäëîì, ó ìåíÿ ñ çåëåíûì ñàëàòîì è ñûðîì áðè. Ðàçäåëèëè ïîðîâíó è òî, è äðóãîå. Óæå óñïîêîèâøåìóñÿ êîòó Äîííè äîñòàëñÿ êóñîê ÷óòü îáâåòðåííîé áóæåíèíû.  
Òèíà íåóäîâëåòâîðåííî îñìîòðåëà íàø íåõèòðûé îáåä.  
-Íàäî äîáûòü ÷àé èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîïèòü, - ñêàçàëà îíà, - â ñóõîìÿòêó íå õî÷åòñÿ.  
-Íó òàê ñêîðî ïðèäåò äàìà ñ òåëåæêîé.  
-Ýýý.. - Òèíà ìàõíóëà ðóêîé ñ ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì, - Ñåé÷àñ îíà òîëüêî íà÷àëà îáõîäèòü ïîñëåäíèé âàãîí. À ìû ñèäèì â ïåðâîì. Ïîéäó âûëîâëþ åå â êîíöå ñîñòàâà.  
Äîííè íå ñòàë äîæèäàòüñÿ õîçÿéêó è ñ óð÷àíèåì ïðèíÿëñÿ ïðîæåâûâàòü êóñîê êîï÷åíîãî ìÿñà, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ åãî ïåðåäíåé ëàïîé. À ÿ ïîãðóçèëàñü â ñîçåðöàíèå ïðîíîñèâøåãîñÿ ìèìî ïåéçàæà. Òî, ÷òî â êóïå êòî-òî çàøåë, ÿ îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà äâåðü ñ ãðîõîòîì çàäâèíóëàñü. Ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîÿë Ôðåä Óèçëè è óõìûëÿëñÿ. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó çàøåë è åãî áðàò Äæîðäæ, â îòëè÷èå îò ñâîåãî áëèçíåöà, ñ ìèíîé íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîé è, ïîæàëóé, ñêîðáíîé.   
-Êàê âñåãäà â îäèíî÷åñòâå, Íîòò.  
ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.  
-Êàê âñåãäà ñóåøü íîñ íå â ñâîå äåëî, Óèçëè.   
-Òû ìíå íå õàìè! - îùåðèëñÿ Ôðåä è â ýòîò ìîìåíò äëÿ íåãî áûëà ïîäõîäÿùåé ëèøü îäíà õàðàêòåðèñòèêà - "áûäëî".  
ß íàãëî óñìåõíóëàñü è ïàðèðîâàëà áåçäàðíî íàíåñåííûé óäàð òåì, ÷òî, êàê ÿ çíàëà, áûëî äëÿ íåãî áîëüíîé òåìîé:  
-Îò êîãî òåáå ýòîò ñâèòåð äîñòàëñÿ? Îò äåäà? È íå ñòûäíî òåáå â ýòîì òðÿïüå ïåðåä ïðèëè÷íûìè äåâóøêàìè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ, à?  
Ëèöî Ôðåäà íåìåäëåííî ïðèîáðåëî ïóíöîâûé îòòåíîê è ÿ, íåçàùèùåííàÿ íè÷åì è íèêåì, ñðàçó æå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñäåëàëà îøèáêó, ïîääàâøèñü ñîáñòâåííîé ÿðîñòè.   
-Òû ó ìåíÿ, ñóêà, ñåé÷àñ óçíàåøü, êòî ïðèëè÷íàÿ äåâóøêà, à êòî íåò!  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ óñïåëà âçâèçãíóòü, Ôðåä ðâàíóë êî ìíå, åìó íå ïðèøëîñü è øàãà äåëàòü - íàñòîëüêî óçêèì áûëî êóïå, - ðâàíóë è, ñõâàòèâ çà ïëå÷è, ïîâàëèë íà ïîë.  
ß ïðåäïðèíÿëà ÿâíóþ ïîïûòêó çàêðè÷àòü, íî ïîòíàÿ ðóêà íåìåäëåííî çàæàëà ìíå ðîò.  
-Äåðæè åå, Äæîðäæ! Äåðæè ýòó äðÿíü, è ïîêðåï÷å!  
Òîò ïîâèíîâàëñÿ, îäíàêî íåäîóìåííî îáðàòèëñÿ ê áðàòó, ïðè ýòîì ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ìåíÿ çà îáå ðóêè è íå äàâàÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ:  
-Òû ÷òî çàäóìàë? Íàñ æå óñëûøàò.   
Êîò Äîííè ñ ãðîìêèì âîïëåì áðîñèëñÿ ïîä êðåñëî, â îòñåê äëÿ áàãàæà.   
Îò Ôðåäà Óèçëè íåñëî ïîòîì. Ïîòîì, íåíàâèñòüþ è ñúåäåííûì íà çàâòðàê ëóêîì. Îäíîé ëàäîíüþ îí çàæèìàë ìíå ðîò, à äðóãîé íà÷àë áåñöåðåìîííî øàðèòü ïî ìîåìó òåëó. ß óæå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ñîáðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü, è óæàñ ñêîâàë ìåíÿ äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ÿ îáìÿêëà è íå ïûòàëàñü, äà è íå ìîãëà, îêàçûâàòü êàêîå-òî ñîïðîòèâëåíèå.   
Ôðåä íå ñëûøàë áðàòà, îí ñîïåë è ñêàëèë çóáû, è ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì çàãëÿäûâàë ìíå â ãëàçà, ïîëíûå ñòðàõà, è øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûå. ß íå ìîãëà çàæìóðèòüñÿ, íå ìîãëà îòîðâàòü âçãëÿäà îò åãî îáâåòðåííûõ, îáêóñàííûõ äî êðîâè ãóá, è ñàëüíîãî íîñà, óñûïàííîãî âåñíóøêàìè.   
-Ôðåä, òû æå íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ...  
-Ñîáèðàþñü! - ïðîõðèïåë îí, è ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé äåðíóë ìîþ þáêó. Îíà ðàçîðâàëàñü íà ïîÿñå ñ ãðîìêèì òðåñêîì. Òóò ÿ î÷íóëàñü îò âîñêîâîãî óæàñà è áåøåíî çàäðûãàëà íîãàìè. Ôðåä íàâàëèëñÿ íà ìîè íîãè ñâåðõó, è ÿ âïîñëåäñòâèè ñèëüíî óäèâëÿëàñü, ÷òî îí ìíå èõ íå ñëîìàë, òàê ïðîòèâíî õðóñòíóëè îáå â êîëåíêàõ è òàê íåâûíîñèìî òÿæåëî ìíå ñòàëî. Îí ïîëåç ìíå ïîä áëóçêó è ÿ çàìû÷àëà - ïîñêîëüêó êðè÷àòü íå ìîãëà. Åùå ñåêóíäà, è îí ñîðâàë áû è åå òîæå, íî ÷òî-òî åãî îñòàíîâèëî. Îí ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà, íî òóò ïëîòîÿäíàÿ óëûáêà ñìåíèëàñü óæàñîì, ðåøèòåëüíîñòü - ïîëíûì îöåïåíåíèåì. Ôðåä ðàñêðûë ðîò. Òàê æå îøàðàøåííî âûãëÿäåë è Äæîðäæ, íàâèñàâøèé íàäî ìíîé ñî ñòîðîíû ñèäåíèÿ. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó îáà âñêî÷èëè è ðâàíóëè âîí èç êóïå, ñ òàêèì ãðîõîòîì õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ, ÷òî çåðêàëî íå ðàçáèëîñü ëèøü ÷óäîì.  
  
Âñõëèïûâàÿ íå ñâîèì ãîëîñîì, ÿ ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè, äåðæàñü çà ñèäåíèå, è óâèäåëà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëå. È çàñòûëà. Ìîè çðà÷êè âûòÿíóëèñü, ãëàçíûå ÿáëîêè ïîæåëòåëè, à èç ðàñøèðèâøåãîñÿ ðòà ñòðóéêîé ïî ïîäáîðîäêó ïîòåêëà ìóòíàÿ æåëòîâàòàÿ æèäêîñòü. ß âçâûëà, íî çàðûäàòü íå ìîãëà - ñëåç íå áûëî, à âìåñòî ðîâíîãî ðÿäà çóáîâ â ìîåì ðòó îñòàâàëñÿ îäèí îãðîìíûé êëûê, êîòîðûé ìåäëåííî âûåçæàë èç-ïîä âåðõíåé äåñíû, êàê ðû÷àã.  
ß ðóõíóëà íà ïîë.  
Íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ÿ ïðîáûëà â çàáûòüè. Òèíà òàê è íå ïîÿâèëàñü, íî ïåðèîäè÷åñêè äî ìåíÿ äîíîñèëèñü çàâûâàíèÿ åå êîòà, îñòàâëåííîãî, êàê è ÿ, íà ïðîèçâîë ñóäüáû. ß îêîí÷àòåëüíî î÷íóëàñü ëèøü êîãäà ïîåçä ñèëüíî äåðíóëñÿ è ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Â êóïå áûëî òåìíî, ëèøü ñëàáûå îãîíüêè èç îêíà ìîãëè ïîìî÷ü óâèäåòü ñëàáî î÷åð÷åííûå ñèëóýòû ïðåäìåòîâ. Êðÿõòÿ, ÿ âñòàëà. Çàæãëà ñâåò. È çàìåòèëà, ÷òî äâåðü çàêðûòà - íå íà çàìîê, à íà çàäâèæêó ó îñíîâàíèÿ, è êëþ÷îì îòêðûòü åå áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Âåðîÿòíî, Òèíà ëîìèëàñü â êóïå, íî ÿ åå íå ñëûøàëà.   
Ñòàðàÿñü íå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî äâèãàòü íîþùåé îò áîëè ãîëîâîé, ÿ äîñòàëà èç-ïîä ñèäåíèÿ ñóìêó (è âûâîëîêëà âñå åùå ïåðåïóãàííîãî êîòà), çàïèõàëà òóäà ñâîþ áåçíàäåæíî ïîðâàííóþ þáêó, è âûòàùèëà øêîëüíóþ ôîðìó. ß åäâà óñïåëà îáëà÷èòüñÿ â íåå, êàê ñâåò ïîãàñ. Ñàì ñîáîé. Íåñëûøíî ñêðèïíóëà è ïîåõàëà â ñòîðîíó äâåðü. Èç ñîñåäíèõ êóïå äîíîñèëèñü âèçã, øîðîõ è ðóãàòåëüñòâà. Èç êîðèäîðà - ëèõîðàäî÷íûé òîïîò è êðèêè.  
Ïåðåäî ìíîé êòî-òî ñòîÿë. Îò íåãî íåâûíîñèìî íåñëî, è ïîçæå ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íåñëî ñìðàäîì òðóïíîãî ðàçëîæåíèÿ. Îí áûë ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû îáëà÷åí â ïëîòíî çàïàõíóòûé ÷åðíûé ïëàù ñ êàïþøîíîì.   
-Êòî Âû? - òèõî ñïðîñèëà ÿ, íå ÷óâñòâóÿ íèêàêîãî ñòðàõà, à ëèøü æåëàíèå çàòêíóòü íîñ, è óäåðæàòü ðâîòíûå ïîçûâû.  
Îí íå îòâåòèë. Ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, êàê ÿ îïðåäåëèëà ïî øîðîõó è äâèæåíèþ â ïîëóìðàêå, è ñ øóìîì âòÿíóë âîçäóõ. Èç ñîñåäíåãî êóïå ïîñëûøàëñÿ äèêèé âîïëü è ãðîõîò. Êàæåòñÿ, êòî-òî óïàë íà ïîë. Ïî âñåìó òåëó ðàçëèëîñü ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå õîëîäà. Ðàçëèëîñü è ïî÷òè ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîêèíóëî ìåíÿ. ß ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåçíàêîìöà, íà ýòîò ðàç ðàçãëÿäåâ åãî ÷óòü ëó÷øå - âèäèìî, ìîè ãëàçà ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå.  
-Êòî Âû? - ïåðåñïðîñèëà ÿ, à íåçíàêîìåö ëèøü çàøóðøàë îäåæäàìè, íà ìåíÿ äîõíóëî íîâîé âîëíîé ñìðàäà, - è äâèíóëñÿ äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó. È òîëüêî òîãäà ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî áûë äåìåíòîð. 


	12. Verba Magistri

XII   
Verba magistri  
("ñëîâà ó÷èòåëÿ")  
  
ß ñíîâà ïðîñíóëàñü íà ïîëó. Ìíå âíîâü ñíèëñÿ ñîí î òîì, êàê ÿ ïîëçó ïî çåìëå, à ñâåðõó íà ìåíÿ íàëåòàåò Íå÷òî è óáèâàåò. Âî ñíå ÿ ïûòàëàñü ñïàñòèñü îò íåãî - êàæäûé ðàç òùåòíî, è êàæäûé ðàç ïðîñûïàÿñü â õîëîäíîì ïîòó â äîáðûõ ïÿòè-ñåìè ìåòðàõ îò ñâîåé êðîâàòè, âñåãäà ðÿäîì ñ äâåðüþ, ñêîð÷èâøèñü â ïîçå ýìáðèîíà.   
Íî äî ñèõ ïîð ìíå âåçëî è ñîñåäêè ïî êîìíàòå íå çàìå÷àëè ìîåãî ëóíàòèçìà. Ñåãîäíÿ ïåðâûì, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà, êîãäà î÷íóëàñü ñî ñëàáûì ñòîíîì, áûë ñèëóýò Äæàäå â áåëîé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêå, ñòîÿâøåé íà êîëåíÿõ íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè è ìîë÷à ãëÿäÿùåé íà ìåíÿ. Â òåìíîòå áûëî ïëîõî âèäíî, íî êàæåòñÿ, îíà çàæèìàëà ðîò ðóêîé.  
-Äæàäå? - ïîçâàëà ÿ, ïðèùóðèâàÿñü.  
-Òû ÷òî òàì äåëàåøü? - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà âçâîëíîâàííî, - Êàê òû òóäà ïîïàëà?  
-Äà ÿ íàâåðíîå õîäèëà âî ñíå, - óñïîêîèëà ÿ ïîäðóãó, ïîäíÿëàñü, äåðæàñü çà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó(äâåðü ïðè ýòîì ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûëàñü ñî ñêîðáíûì ñêðèïîì) è îòðÿõíóëà ïèæàìó.   
-Òî-òî è îíî, ÷òî íå õîäèëà! - ñêàçàëà Äæàäå ÷óòü ãðîì÷å, ÷åì íóæíî: Òèíà òèõî çàíûëà âî ñíå è ñ øóìîì ïåðåâåðíóëàñü íà äðóãîé áîê, - ß óæå ìèíóò äâàäöàòü íå ñïëþ, âñå âîðî÷àþñü. È ïî êîìíàòå íèêòî íå õîäèë, ÿ áû çàìåòèëà - ñìîòðè, ëóíà òàêàÿ ÿðêàÿ! - îíà ìàõíóëà â ñòîðîíó îêíà, â êîòîðîå ñâåòèë ÿðêèé ìîëî÷íî-áåëûé ïîëóìåñÿö, - Òû ïðîñòî ðàç - è îêàçàëàñü ïåðåä äâåðüþ.   
-Íó çíà÷èò íå õîäèëà.. Çíà÷èò ÿ ïîëçàëà âî ñíå! À òû ÷åãî íå ñïèøü?  
-Íó ÿ… - Äæàäå ÿâíî çàñìóùàëàñü, - ß… áåññîííèöà ó ìåíÿ… Íå íàäî áûëî ìíå çà óæèíîì òðåòèé êóñîê ïèðîãà åñòü. Æèâîò ïîáàëèâàåò è âîîáùå…  
Âðàëà îíà áåñòàëàííî.   
-×òî ñòðÿñëîñü?  
-À òû íèêîìó íå ðàññêàæåøü? - ñïðîñèëà îíà òàê òèõî, ÷òî ÿ åäâà óñëûøàëà. Â íåðîâíîì ñâåòå ëóíû ìíå äàæå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ïîêðàñíåëà.  
-Íå ðàññêàæó.  
-ß âëþáèëàñü! - òîðæåñòâåííî îáúÿâèëà îíà, - Ïðîñòî âòðåñêàëàñü ïî ñàìûå óøè.  
ß áûëà íà 99 ïðîöåíòîâ óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòèì ñ÷àñòëèâöåì îêàæåòñÿ êòî-òî èç íàøåé êîìàíäû ïî êâèääè÷ó, è â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò ðåøèëà, ÷òî óãàäàëà.  
-Îí òàêîé êëàññíûé! Îí èãðàåò â êâèääè÷, è.. .è îí êðàñèâûé! ß íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü ïî÷åìó ðàíüøå ÿ åãî íå çàìå÷àëà, ÿ åãî âîîáùå íå ïîìíþ, ìîæåò, îí íîâåíüêèé?   
-Íó êòî? - ÿ íåòåðïåëèâî äåðíóëà åå çà ðóêàâ è çàõèõèêàëà, - Êòî? Êàê åãî çîâóò?  
-ß òî÷íî íå çíàþ, íî êàæåòñÿ Êðèñ. Îí ó÷èòñÿ â Ðåéâåíêëî.  
Ó ìåíÿ óïàëî ñåðäöå.  
-Ñåëü, òû ïîìîæåøü ìíå ñ íèì ïîäðóæèòüñÿ?  
Ñåëü… Î âåëèêèé øîòëàíäåö… Òîëüêî îí, òîëüêî Êðèñ ìåíÿ òàê íàçûâàë…  
-Äàâàé çàâòðà ïîãîâîðèì, óòðî âå÷åðà ìóäðåíåå, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàÿñü ïðèäàòü ãîëîñó äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîñòü, - Òàì ðåøèì, ÷òî äåëàòü.  
Ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ Äæàäå êèâíóëà. Âèäèìî òî, ÷òî îíà ïîâåðèëà êîìó-òî ñâîþ òàéíó, îáëåã÷èëî åå äóøó, è îíà óæå ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò çàñîïåëà â îáíèìêó ñ ïîäóøêîé. Ìíå æå íå ñïàëîñü. Òåïåðü ÿ âîðî÷àëàñü è ïûòàëàñü ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó ìíå òàê ïëîõî. Âåäü Äæàäå ìîÿ ïîäðóãà, ïîñëå Òèíû ñàìàÿ ëó÷øàÿ, òàê êàêîé õèìåðû ÿ òàê îçëîáèëàñü? ß íå ìîãó âëþáèòüñÿ â Êðèñà… ß âîîáùå íè â êîãî íå ìîãó âëþáèòüñÿ. ß îáðå÷åíà âå÷íî áûòü îäíà. Ìåíÿ äàæå îòåö áîëüøå íå ëþáèò. ß íå áîþñü äåìåíòîðîâ - îíè ÷óâñòâóþò, ÷òî èì íå÷åãî èç ìåíÿ âûñàñûâàòü… È îí… íî îí òàêîé êðàñèâûé. Ó íåãî òàêèå ãëàçà, äîáðûå è íåæíûå, ïî áîêàì âåêè ÷óòü îïóùåíû âíèç, è êîãäà îí óëûáàåòñÿ, íåâîçìîæíî íå óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò. È îí ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ äðóãîì, îí çâàë ìåíÿ â ãîñòè è…  
ß ìûñëåííî õëåñòíóëà ñåáÿ ïî ùåêå. Íó íåóæåëè ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òåïåðü, êîãäà îí ñòàë òàêèì êðàñàâöåì, âäîáàâîê ê òîìó, ÷òî áûë çâåçäîé êâèääè÷à, îí îñòàíåòñÿ áåç âíèìàíèÿ äðóãèõ äåâ÷îíîê? Ìíå íå ìåñòî ñðåäè òîëïû åãî ïîêëîííèö, à òàêîâàÿ íàáèðàåòñÿ î÷åíü áûñòðûìè òåìïàìè. Ñåé÷àñ îí îñëåïíåò îò ÷óæîãî âíèìàíèÿ è âîîáùå ïåðåñòàíåò ìåíÿ çàìå÷àòü.  
ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ïî ùåêàì òåêóò ñëåçû.   
ß íå âëþáèëàñü â íåãî! ß íå âëþáèëàñü â íåãî! ß íå âëþáèëàñü â íåãî! ß íå…  
  
Ìåíÿ ðàçáóäèë äèêèé âîïëü. ß îòêðûëà ãëàçà è òóò æå íàòêíóëàñü âçãëÿäîì íà îãðîìíîå êðåñëî è ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë. Ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë ïîñðåäè ãîñòèíîé. ß âñêî÷èëà ðûâêîì è áðîñèëàñü â ñòîðîíó êîìíàò, íî äî ñâîåé äîáåæàòü íå óñïåëà.  
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?  
-Êòî êðè÷àë?  
Çàõëîïàëè äâåðè, ñòóäåíòû âûõîäèëè â êîðèäîð, ïîòèõîíüêó íàïîëíÿëè ãîñòèíóþ. Ñîïðîâîæäàåìàÿ ñâîåé ïîäðóãîé Ìèëëèñåíò, âïëûëà òðåòüåêóðñíèöà Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, âñõëèïûâàþùàÿ è äðîæàùàÿ.  
-Ïàíñè, ÷òî òàêîå? - ïðîöåäèë ñêâîçü çóáû ïðåôåêò.  
-ß øëà â òóàëååååòòò… - çàèêàÿñü, ñêàçàëà Ïàíñè, - È â ãîñòèíîé áûëà çìå.. çìåÿÿÿ! Ãðåìó÷àÿ çìåÿ! - çàêîí÷èëà îíà, êëàöàÿ çóáàìè.  
Ìèëëèñåíò îáîäðÿþùå ñæàëà åå ðóêó.  
Ïðåôåêò óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
-Íó ãðåìó÷àÿ-òî âðÿä ëè, èõ â îêðåñòíîñòÿõ âðîäå áû íå âîäèòñÿ. À âîò óæ ìîã çàïîëçòè. Äà ÷åãî òû äðîæèøü, ãëóïàÿ! Óæè íå ÿäîâèòûå!  
-À ýòà áûëà ÿäîâèòàÿ! - âçâèçãíóëà Ïàíñè òàê, ÷òî àæ â óøàõ çàçâåíåëî.  
Ïðåôåêò çàêàòèë ãëàçà.  
-Õîðîøî… Ðåáÿòà… äåâî÷êè, ïðîâîäèòå åå â òóàëåò êòî-íèáóäü. Çàêðûâàéòå äâåðè êàê ñëåäóåò è çìåÿ íå çàïîëçåò… Èñïîëüçóéòå çàêëèíàíèå êàêîå-íèáóäü, íó áëîêèðóþùåå òàì, ÿ íå çíàþ…Åùå òîëüêî íà÷àëî ñåäüìîãî! ß ñåé÷àñ íå áóäó áóäèòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà!  
-Íî åñëè òóò ÿäîâèòàÿ çìåÿ… - ïðîáóáíèë êòî-òî, - Ìîæåò âñå-òàêè íàäî…  
Îñòàòîê äèñêóññèè ÿ äîñëóøèâàòü íå ñòàëà. Âëåòåëà â êîìíàòó, çàõëîïíóëà äâåðü, è òÿæåëî äûøà, íàâàëèëàñü íà íåå.   
Âåäü íî÷üþ, êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü ó äâåðè, ÿ ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûëà åå… Î Áîã ìîé… ß òðÿñëàñü îò ñòðàõà, ÷òî êòî-òî óçíàåò ìîþ òàéíó. Âåäü Ïàíñè âèäåëà çìåþ… ãðåìó÷óþ çìåþ, ÿäîâèòóþ çìåþ. Ïàíñè âèäåëà ìåíÿ!   
***  
-Âîò îí, âîò îí! - ïðîøåïòàëà Äæàäå ñ íîòêîé èñòåðèè â ãîëîñå, äåðãàÿ ìåíÿ çà ðóêàâ. Óâèäåâ, íà êîãî îíà óêàçûâàåò, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ñëîâíî ñ ìîèõ ïëå÷ ïàäàåò òÿæåëûé ãðóç.  
-Äæàäå, åãî çîâóò Ïîë. Ïîë Ãîðäîí. À Êðèñ - òàê çîâóò åãî äðóãà, âîò îí ñèäèò.  
-Ýòîò ÷òî ëè? Òüôó êàêîé ñìàçëèâûé, - ñêàçàëà îíà â àäðåñ Êðèñà è òóò æå ñíîâà ïåðåêëþ÷èëàñü íà Ïîëà, - Òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè, êàêîé êëààààñíûé! - çàïèùàëà Äæàäå, è òîñò â åå ðóêå ðàñïëþùèëñÿ.   
Ìíå òîæå óæàñíî çàõîòåëîñü ïèùàòü, âèçæàòü, è ïëÿñàòü. Ñëîæèâøàÿñÿ ñèòóàöèÿ ìíå ñòðàøíî íðàâèëàñü. Ïî÷åìó-òî âäðóã ÿð÷å çàñâåòèëî ñåíòÿáðüñêîå ñîëíûøêî íà çà÷àðîâàííîì ïîòîëêå, è îáû÷íûé çàâòðàê ïîêàçàëñÿ óäèâèòåëüíî âêóñíûì.   
-Òüôó êàêîé ñìàçëèâûé! - ïåðåäðàçíèëà ÿ è ñêîð÷èëà ðîæó.  
-À òåáå ÷òî - ýòîò áëîíäèí íðàâèòñÿ? - õèõèêíóëà Äæàäå è ÿ îòâåëà âçãëÿä, íî ðóìÿíåö íà ùåêàõ ìåíÿ, ïîõîæå, âûäàë, - ×åãî, ñåðüåçíî? Îé êëàññ! - ÷óòü íå çàõëåáíóëàñü îíà. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ìû - äâå ïîäðóãè è îíè - äâà äðóãà! Êëàññ!  
Íå ñëèøêîì ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî â ýòîì êëàññíîãî, ÿ íàëèëà ñåáå ÷àþ è ïîëîæèëà â òàðåëêó åùå íåñêîëüêî îëàäèé, îò äóøè ïîëèëà èõ êëåíîâûì ñèðîïîì. Íà ñåðäöå áûëî ñïîêîéíî. Íî Äæàäå íèêàê íå ìîãëà óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Åé áû ïðè äâîðå êàêîãî-íèáóäü ãèøïàíñêîãî êîðîëÿ æèòü, îõ îíà áû îòëè÷èëàñü â èíòðèãàõ è èíòðèæêàõ ðàçíîãî ðîäà…  
-Îé, îí íà òåáÿ ñìîòðèò! Îí íà òåáÿ ñìîòðèò!  
-Êòî, Ïîë? - óñòàëî îòîçâàëàñü ÿ, íî òóò æå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Ïîë îæèâëåííî áîëòàë ñ ëîâöîì êîìàíäû Ðåéâåíêëî ×îó ×åíã è êàïèòàíîì Ðîäæåðîì Äåéâèñîì.  
-Äà íåò æå, Êðèñ! - îáúÿñíèëà Äæàäå è òóò æå äîáàâèëà áîëåå ñåðüåçíûì òîíîì, - ñëóøàé, à òû âåäü ñ íèì çíàêîìà? ß âàñ âèäåëà ïàðó ðàç âìåñòå.  
Êðèñ ìàõíóë ìíå ðóêîé, â êîòîðîé äåðæàë ëîæêó.   
-Äà, ÿ….  
Êðèñ ïîäìèãíóë.  
-Â îáùåì, ìû… ÿ…  
Êðèñ ÷ìîêíóë âîçäóõ ãóáàìè, ãëÿäÿ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó (è òóò æå ïîêðàñíåë îò ñîáñòâåííîé íàãëîñòè). Äæàäå ÷óòü ëè íå âçâûëà îò âîñòîðãà. ß çàñòûëà ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì, ïûòàÿñü ñ òðåòüåãî äóáëÿ îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî îí â îáùåì ìíå íèêàêîé íå äðóã, à ïðîñòî ïðèÿòåëü, ìîë, îáùàåìñÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè.  
-Äà, ìû äðóçüÿ. Áëèçêèå, - ñîâðàëà ÿ. È ïî÷åìó-òî ñàìà â ýòî âíåçàïíî ïîâåðèëà.   
-×åãî âû òóò ñåêðåòíè÷àåòå? - ñïðîñèëà ïðèïîçäíèâøàÿñÿ Òèíà, ñàäÿñü íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ è çàñëîíÿÿ Êðèñà.  
Äæàäå îæèâèëàñü:  
-Òàì ïàðåíü, îí íà Ñåëåíó…  
ß ñî âñåé ñèëû íàñòóïèëà åé íà íîãó ïîä ñòîëîì.  
-Àé!   
-×òî íà Ñåëåíó?  
-Íó ïÿëèëñÿ â îáùåì. ßçûê ïîêàçûâàë. Õàì êàêîé-òî, - îáúÿñíèëà ÿ, è ïðîòÿíóëà åé ïîäíîñ ñ îëàäóøêàìè, - Áóäåøü?  
Òèíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íàñ ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì. ß óëûáíóëàñü òàê äðóæåëþáíî, êàê òîëüêî ìîãëà - íî ñóäÿ ïî åå ôèçèîíîìèè âûøëà ó ìåíÿ óëûáêà ôîðìåííîé èäèîòêè.   
Íî òóò ìåíÿ âûðó÷èëè ñîâû - îíè ñòàåé âòîðãëèñü â çàë ÷åðåç îòâåðñòèÿ ïîä ïîòîëêîì, ñ ïî÷òîé â ëàïàõ è êëþâàõ. Òèíà îòâëåêëàñü, âûñìàòðèâàÿ ñâîþ. Ìíå Àéðè íè÷åãî íå ïðèíåñ, íî âñå æå ïðèëåòåë ïîâèäàòüñÿ, è ïðèñåë ïðÿìî íà ñòîë. È àêêóðàòíî ïîëîæèë ìíå â òàðåëêó äîõëóþ ìûøü. Îò íåå âîíÿëî.  
Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, íèêòî íå óñïåë ýòîãî çàìåòèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ìîëíèåíîñíî ñòðÿõíóëà òðóïèê ãðûçóíà íà ïîë - ñíîðîâêà ìåíÿ íå ïîäâåëà. Ìûøè â ìîåé òàðåëêå çà çàâòðàêîì ïîÿâëÿëèñü äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî, è ÿ ðàçðàáîòàëà ìàíåâð ïî èõ ïîñïåøíîìó óäàëåíèþ èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ ðÿäîì ñèäÿùèõ. Îáû÷íî, çàâèäåâ òàêóþ âîïèþùóþ íåáëàãîäàðíîñòü, Àéðè òóò æå óëåòàë, íî ñåãîäíÿ âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ - êàê ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ñ óêîðîì, è, âçìàõíóâ êðûëüÿìè, ïåðåëåòåë ÷åðåç ñòîë.   
Óæå äàâíî ÿ ïåðåñòàëà ñëûøàòü åãî è ïî÷òè îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî ñëîâà, ÿêîáû ñêàçàííûå ìîèì ðó÷íûì ÿñòðåáîì, áûëè ìîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ôàíòàçèåé. È äàæå âñå òå ïðîðî÷åñòâà, êîòîðûå ÿ ñëûøàëà îò íåãî - íè÷òî èíîå, êàê ìîå âîîáðàæåíèå.  
Íî èñêëþ÷èòü âîçìîæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî îí ïîíèìàë ìåíÿ, áûëî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî. Áîëåå òîãî - íå òîëüêî ïîíèìàë, íî è ÷èòàë ìîè ìûñëè! Ïîòîìó êàê â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò, âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû óëåòåòü, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì äåìîíñòðèðóÿ îáèäó, îí óñåëñÿ íà ñòîë Ðåéâåíêëî ïðÿìî ðÿäîì ñ òàðåëêîé Êðèñà.  
Òîò áåçáîÿçíåííî ïîãëàäèë ïòèöó è òèõî åé ñêàçàë ïàðó ñëîâ. Àéðè äàæå íå øåëîõíóëñÿ. Ïîòîì Êðèñ äîñòàë èç ñóìêè êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà, è ÷òî-òî íà íåì íàöàðàïàë ãðèôåëåì.   
Êîãäà ÿ âûòàñêèâàëà çàïèñêó íåãíóùèìèñÿ ïàëüöàìè èç ëàïû ÿñòðåáà, ÿ áûëà ãîòîâà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ëèöî ó ìåíÿ - öâåòà ñâåæåñâàðåííîé ñâåêëû. Íî ïîäðóãè áûëè çàíÿòû ïèñüìàìè è ïîñûëêàìè èç äîìà, òàê ÷òî, õâàëà Ìåðëèíó, íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèëè.   
***  
-ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî íåëüçÿ ñèäåòü íà çåìëå â ìåñÿöû, â íàçâàíèè êîòîðûõ åñòü áóêâà "ð".  
-À ìû íå íà çåìëå ñèäèì, à íà ïëàùàõ! - çàóëûáàëñÿ îí. ß êèíóëà êàìóøåê â îçåðî, íå äîëåòåë. Óæå òåìíåëî.  
-Ýòî ñíîâà ïðîèñõîäèëî, - ñêàçàëà ÿ êàê áû ñàìîé ñåáå.  
-×òî? - âñòðåïåíóëñÿ Êðèñ, - Ñ êîëüöîì ÷òî-òî?  
-ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òî, ÷òî ìû ïðî÷ëè â êíèãå ëåòîì, ïðàâäà. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà÷èíàþ ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â çìåþ!  
-Äà òû ÷åãî! - âîñêëèêíóë Êðèñ, è ïåðåïîëç êî ìíå ïîáëèæå, - ïðàâäà ÷òî ëè?   
-Ïî÷òè êàæäóþ íî÷ü.  
-Ðîâíî â ïîëíî÷ü? - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí. ß êèíóëà êàìóøåê â íåãî è çàõèõèêàëà.  
-Äà íåò æå, âî ñíå, - è ÿ ðàññêàçàëà åìó â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ ñâîé ïîâòîðÿþùèéñÿ êîøìàð è òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, êîãäà ÿ íå çàêðûëà äâåðü äî êîíöà.   
Ïîñëå ìîåãî ðàññêàçà îí íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïîìîë÷àë, êîâûðÿÿ èâîâîé ïàëî÷êîé çåìëþ… Ãäå ÿ ñëûøàëà ðàíüøå î ìàëü÷èêå ñ èâîâîé ïàëî÷êîé, êîòîðûé ðèñóåò åþ ôèãóðû íà ïåñêå?… Ìàõíóëà ãîëîâîé è îòîãíàëà äåæàâþ.  
-×åñòíîå ñëîâî, - çàâåðèëà ÿ, - êëÿíóñü… êëÿíóñü êîëüöîì.  
Íîâîå äåæàâþ… "Ìû êëÿíåìñÿ… êëÿíåìñÿ íàøåé ïðåëåñòüþ"…   
-À íå âî ñíå òàêîå áûâàëî? - ñåðüåçíûì ãîëîñîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Êðèñ; ïîõîæå, îí âñå-òàêè ìíå ïîâåðèë.  
-Áûëî. Ðàç.. íåò, äâà ðàçà…  
-È ÷òî òû òîãäà ÷óâñòâîâàëà?  
-Òî åñòü? - ÿ íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.  
-Íó êàêèå ó òåáÿ áûëè îùóùåíèÿ òîãäà? Òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî âî ñíå òåáå î÷åíü ñòðàøíî, òû ñïàñàåøüñÿ áåãñòâîì, òû áîèøüñÿ çà ñâîþ æèçíü. È ïðåâðàùàåøüñÿ â çìåþ. Òî åñòü äóìàåøü, ÷òî ïðåâðàùàåøüñÿ, - îãîâîðèëñÿ îí. ß ïîíóðèëàñü.   
-Îäèí ðàç… íå çíàþ, ïîæàëóé, áûëà î÷åíü ðàññòðîåíà. À âòîðîé… - ÿ âçäðîãíóëà, âñïîìèíàÿ ìåðçêèé çàïàõ, èñõîäèâøèé îò Ôðåäà Óèçëè è åãî ïîòíóþ ðóêó, çàæèìàâøóþ ìíå ðîò, - Âòîðîé ðàç áûëî î÷åíü ñòðàøíî.   
-Íó âîò òåáå è ðàçãàäêà, - äåëîâèòî îáúÿñíèë îí, - Òû ïðåâðàùàåøüñÿ â çìåþ, êîãäà òåáå ñòðàøíî, èëè òû â ðàññòðîåííûõ ÷óâñòâàõ… Ñëóøàé, - îí ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê, - Íå õî÷ó îáèäåòü, íî ïîìíèøü òû ðàíüøå, íà ïåðâûõ êóðñàõ, ïîñòîÿííî ïëàêàëà. Ãäå òåáÿ íè çàñòàíåøü, ó òåáÿ âñå âðåìÿ ãëàçà íà ìîêðîì ìåñòå, îò ëþäåé øàðàõàëàñü, íà êâèääè÷ íå õîäèëà, íè ñ êåì íå îáùàëàñü. Âèäèìî, òåáå âñå ëþäè áûëè â òÿãîñòü. À ïîòîì êàê ïîäìåíèëè òåáÿ.  
-Âîò ïîýòîìó ÿ êîëüöî è íå ñíèìàþ, - óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ, íå áåç îïàñêè çàãëÿíóâ åìó â ãëàçà, - Îíî èçìåíèëî ìåíÿ. ß… ñòàëà ñèëüíåå, ÷òî ëè?  
-"Èçáàâèòü îò áîëè ñåðäå÷íîé è òåëåñíîé, äàòü ñèëû äóõó è òåëó", - òèõî ñêàçàë Êðèñ, è ÿ íå ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî áûëà öèòàòà, - Âñå ñõîäèòñÿ!   
-Íî Êðèñ… ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü! Åñëè ÿ åãî ñíèìó, òî îïÿòü íà÷íó òóõíóòü îò òîñêè, ÿ óâåðåíà, - îí êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü, - À åñëè íå ñíèìó, òî ìîãó êàê-íèáóäü âî ñíå îáðàòèòüñÿ â çìåþ è êîãî-òî óæàëèòü! Âåäü Ïàíñè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ãðåìó÷àÿ çìåÿ.  
-Òàê â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà? - îí âçäîõíóë è ðûâêîì ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, - Òåáå ñòðàøíî âî ñíå, òàê? Òåáå ñíèòñÿ êîøìàð, è ñíèòñÿ, ÷òî òû çìåÿ, òàê? Íó ïîéäåì â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, ñêàæè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïåðåóòîìëåíèå, è îíà äàñò òåáå çåëüå äëÿ ñíà áåç ñíîâèäåíèé! Â íåáîëüøèõ äîçàõ åãî ìîæíî óïîòðåáëÿòü ðåãóëÿðíî, ÿ ñàì ïèë âî âðåìÿ ýêçàìåíîâ, ÷òîá ëó÷øå ñïàòü!  
À âåäü è ïðàâäà, ýëåìåíòàðíîå ðåøåíèå. Îí ïîäàë ìíå ðóêó, è ìû òðîíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó çàìêà, ïî äîðîãå ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ íà áîëåå ðàäîñòíûõ òîíàõ.  
-À åñëè áû òû ìîã ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â æèâîòíîå, òî êåì áû ñòàë?  
-ß, êñòàòè, äóìàë îá ýòîì! - óëûáíóëñÿ Êðèñ, - Îðëîì, íàâåðíîå. Íåò, òî÷íî îðëîì. Âåëè÷åñòâåííàÿ ïòèöà, è ê òîìó æå ñèìâîë ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà!   
-Îí æå õèùíèê!  
-Íó è ÷òî, çàòî âñåì âíóøàåò ñòðàõ! - Êðèñ ðàñïðÿìèë ïëå÷è è ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó âûøå.  
-Êðèñ, à ÷òî åäÿò îðëû?… Ìûøåé? À çìåé îíè åäÿò?  
Îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
-Íó àíèìàãîì ìíå íå áûòü íèêîãäà, òàê ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ íå ñúåì.  
-Äà íåò… ß âñå äóìàþ î òîì, êîãî ÿ òàê â ñâîåì ñíå áîÿëàñü…  
… Âåòåð ïî òðàâå è øåëåñò êðûëüåâ… Õëîï-õëîï-õëîï… Óäàð - áîëü!  
ß âçäðîãíóëà. È âíåçàïíî â ïàìÿòè âñïëûëî - êëþâ, îãðîìíûé, îñòðûé, çàãíóòûé âíèç… Öåëèòñÿ ìíå â ãîëîâó.  
-Îðåë, Êðèñ! - ïî÷òè âûêðèêíóëà ÿ, - Âî ñíå ìåíÿ óáèâàåò îðåë!  
***  
Âîçìîæíîñòè ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ðàçóìà íåâîçìîæíî èçìåðèòü. Åñëè áû íàø ðàçóì îòêðûëñÿ ïåðåä íàìè õîòü ÷óòî÷êó áîëüøå, ìû áû ðàñïëþùèëèñü â ëåïåøêó ïîä åãî òÿæåñòüþ è ìîãóùåñòâîì. Ïîýòîìó òî, ÷òî ìû çíàåì î ñâîåì ìîçãå è åãî âîçìîæíîñòÿõ - ñîèçìåðèìî ëèøü ñ òåì, ÷òî ìîæíî óâèäåòü, ïîäãëÿäûâàÿ ÷åðåç çàìî÷íóþ ñêâàæèíó íà Áàëüíóþ çàëó. Òåëî - ñëàáî, î÷åíü ñëàáî, à ìîãó÷èé ðàçóì óðàâíîâåøèâàåò ëè÷íîñòü.   
Ìû ãîâîðèì "òâîè ðóêè óìåþò ëå÷èòü" - íî èñöåëÿþò íå ðóêè, à ðàçóì, ýíåðãèÿ ìûñëè, íàìåðåíèÿ, æåëàíèÿ.  
Òåëåïàòèÿ, àíèìàãèÿ, ÿñíîâèäåíèå, öåëèòåëüñòâî - ÷òî ýòî, êàê íå âîïëîùåíèå óñèëèé íàøåãî ðàçóìà?  
Èìåííî òàê ÿ è ñêàçàë åé. Èìåííî â òàêîì êëþ÷å è îáúÿñíèë - êàê è ïëàíèðîâàë îáúÿñíèòü, â îæèäàíèè òîãî, ÷òî äåâî÷êà ýòîò âîïðîñ çàäàñò èìåííî ìíå. È çàäàñò îáÿçàòåëüíî, ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî - åñëè òîëüêî íå ñíèìåò ýòî êîëüöî. Îíà íå ñíÿëà, îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà òó ýíåðãèþ, êîòîðîé îíî íàñûùàåò, óíûíèþ è òîñêå, ïðèñóùåé åé ïî õàðàêòåðó. È êîíå÷íî, íå ñìîãëà èçáåæàòü òîãî, äðóãîãî, ÷òî êîëüöî äåëàåò ñ homo sapiens, åãî íîñÿùèì. ß çíàë ýòî çàðàíåå, èìåííî ïîýòîìó ïðåïîäíåñ åé íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä êíèãó íà ýòó òåìó, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî äåâî÷êà óáåðåò åãî ïîäàëüøå îò ñâîèõ ãëàç, ïîëåíèòñÿ äàæå îòêðûòü. Ñòèñíóë çóáû, âîçäåðæàëñÿ îò çàìå÷àíèé (óäèâèâøèñü ñàìîìó ñåáå) è ïîðåêîìåíäîâàë ýòó êíèãó åùå ðàç, íàñòîÿòåëüíåå.   
Âçÿòü, âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ñèëêè, íàéòè ñèëó, õðàíÿùóþñÿ âíóòðè, îáóçäàòü ñâîè æåëàíèÿ, è ïîâîðîòèòü èõ â íóæíîå ðóñëî, íàïðàâèòü ýíåðãèþ ìûñëè ïî ñòåçå ñëóæåíèÿ ðóêàì, è ñëàáîìó òåëó.   
Âåäü ÷òî åñòü ìàãè÷åñêèå èíñòðóìåíòû? Ïåðî ôåíèêñà, æèëà äðàêîíà, âîëîñ âèëû âíóòðè äåðåâÿííîé ïàëî÷êè - ëèøü êàòàëèçàòîðû òåõ ñèë, êîòîðûìè ìû, ìàãè, íàäåëåíû îò ðîæäåíèÿ. Õàëöåäîí â ñåðåáðÿíîé îïðàâå, äàâàâøèé äðóèäàì âîçìîæíîñòü ÷èòàòü ìûñëè è èñöåëÿòü, êîøà÷èé ãëàç, äåëàþùèé îáëàäàòåëÿ íåîòðàçèìûì äëÿ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîãî ïîëà, àëåêñàíäðèò â çîëîòå, ìàãè÷åñêèé êàìåíü îäèíî÷åñòâà, ïîìîãàâøèé äðåâíèì èíîêàì õðàíèòü îáåò áåçáðà÷èÿ - âñå ýòî ëèøü îòìû÷êè äëÿ äâåðåé íàøåãî ñîçíàíèÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèîòêðûòü èõ âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîãëÿäûâàòü â çàìî÷íóþ ñêâàæèíó. Ëèøü ïîìîùíèêè â íàõîæäåíèè è ðàñêðûòèè òåõ ñèë, êîòîðûå ñïðÿòàíû âíóòðè íàñ, òàê ãëóáîêî, ÷òî ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, áåç ïîìîùè ïîñòîðîííåãî ïðåäìåòà èëè âîçäåéñòâèÿ, îáíàðóæèòü ìû èõ áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ íå â ñîñòîÿíèè. Êòî çíàåò, êàêàÿ êîñìè÷åñêàÿ ýíåðãèÿ ñîçäàåò òàêèå âåùè, èç êàêîãî óãîëêà Âñåëåííîé ïîëó÷àþò îíè ñâîè ÑÈËÛ! Ýòîãî íåëüçÿ îáúÿñíèòü, íî ýòèì ìîæíî è íóæíî ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷åëîâåê - ñóùåñòâî âñåìîãóùåå, íî ñàì îí îá ýòîì íå äîãàäûâàåòñÿ. Åñëè åñòü òàêàÿ ïîìîùü, òî åþ íàäî âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âî ÷òî áû òî íè ñòàëî, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü â ñåáå òî, ÷òî áûëî ñêðûòî ðàíüøå.   
Ñòàë ÿ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûì èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ñòàðåþ? Êàê ìíå æàëü òåõ, êòî âëà÷èò æàëêîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå, íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ î òåõ ñèëàõ, êîòîðûå â íåì ñïðÿòàíû. È êàê æàëü, ÷òî ÿ ïîíÿë òàêóþ ïðîñòóþ èñòèíó òàê ïîçäíî. Îäíàêî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî è òàê äîñòèã ìíîãîãî â æèçíè, íèêîãäà íå íàäåÿñü íà ÷óæèå ðóêè è ãîëîâó, à íàäåÿñü ëèøü íà ñâîé ðàçóì. Îí ìåíÿ íå ïîäâåë. ß õîòÿ áû ñìîã ðàñøèðèòü çàìî÷íóþ ñêâàæèíó äî ðàçìåðîâ äûðû. À áîëüøåãî ìíå íå íóæíî. Íî åé - ïîíàäîáèëîñü.   
  
15 îêòÿáðÿ  
ïð. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï  
  
***  
24 íîÿáðÿ.  
Êàæäûé äåíü. Ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò êàæäûé äåíü, à â åå ñîçíàíèè, íàâåðíîå, êàæäûé ÷àñ è êàæäóþ ìèíóòó. ß ïîðàæàþñü êîëè÷åñòâó êíèã, êîòîðûå îíà ïðî÷ëà, ÿ ïîðàæàþñü ñìåëîñòè, êîòîðóþ îíà ïðîÿâèëà! Îíà äàæå îáðàòèëàñü ê ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è çàäàâàëà åé òàêèå âîïðîñû, êîòîðûå ïîïðîñòó ìîãëè åå âûäàòü: "À ÷òî åñëè ÿ…." "Íó à åñëè äîïóñòèòü òî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî, ÷òî ÿ óæå óìåþ…".  
Îíà íå åñò, íå õîäèò ãóëÿòü â Õîãñìèò ïî âûõîäíûì, ñïèò ìàëî - öåëûìè äíÿìè òîëüêî ÷èòàåò è âñå ïûòàåòñÿ, ïûòàåòñÿ…   
Êàæåòñÿ, Ñåëü çàáîëåëà ýòèì. Îíà õî÷åò ñòàòü çìååé. À ìîæåò äåëî äàæå íå â òîì, ÷òî îíà õî÷åò èìåííî ýòîãî. Åé õî÷åòñÿ ïîëó÷èòü âëàñòü íàä ñîáîé. Äà, íàâåðíîå, òàê. Òàê îíà ìíå è ñêàçàëà. Åé õî÷åòñÿ ñòàòü ÷åì-òî îñîáåííûì, óìåòü äåëàòü ÷òî-òî îñîáåííîå, îòëè÷àòüñÿ îò îñòàëüíûõ. Ãëóïàÿ äåâ÷îíêà. Îíà è òàê [b]äðóãàÿ.[/b]  
***  
ß íå õî÷ó è íå ìîãó áåç ñîäðîãàíèÿ âñïîìèíàòü âñå òå íåèìîâåðíûå óñèëèÿ, ãîëîâíóþ áîëü, ëîìîòó â ìûøöàõ è áåñêîíå÷íûå ïðîâàëû, êîòîðûõ ìíå ñòîèë ðåçóëüòàò, â òå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, êîãäà ÿ ïûòàëàñü îáóçäàòü ñèëó êîëüöà è - ñâîå ñîçíàíèå. Îáóçäàòü ñïîíòàííîñòü è ñäåëàòü åå óïðàâëÿåìîé. Íî ìíå ýòî óäàëîñü. Óäàëîñü òîãäà, êîãäà ÿ áûëà óæå íà ãðàíè âîçìîæíîãî, íà ãðàíè òåðïåíèÿ, íà âîëîñîê îò òîãî, ÷òîáû îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ñâîåãî íàìåðåíèÿ, ñíÿòü êîëüöî è çàáûòü îáî âñåì. Ñíèìó - âñÿ áîëü âåðíåòñÿ. Íå áóäó ïûòàòüñÿ îâëàäåòü ñîáîé è ïðîäîëæó íîñèòü - ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ìîãóò áûòü óæàñíû, ãðåìó÷àÿ çìåÿ - ýòî íå øóòêà. À åñëè áóäó - òî âñå â ìîèõ ðóêàõ. Êòî çíàåò, êàêèå ïðåèìóùåñòâà ýòî ñóëèò, äóìàëà ÿ.   
***  
  
Ïåñ ïîòÿíóë íîñîì. Îí äåéñòâîâàë î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî è îáäóìàííî - íèêàêèõ ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé. Ìû ïîâñòðå÷àëèñü â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðàõ îò ñòåíû çàìêà è òî, ÷òî îí íå àòàêîâàë ñðàçó, âåðîÿòíî, îáúÿñíÿåòñÿ åãî èñïóãîì - áûòü ìîæåò, îí áîÿëñÿ áûòü óæàëåííûì íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî ÿ áîÿëàñü áûòü óêóøåííîé - è ïîýòîìó íå ñïåøèë ñ íàïàäåíèåì.   
Àêêóðàòíî è ìåäëåííî, îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà çåìëþ è ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó íà ëàïû. Ìîêðûé ÷åðíûé íîñ ñíîâà äåðíóëñÿ, âäûõàÿ âîçäóõ. Îí èçó÷àë ìåíÿ. ß ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà - òåïåðü ýòî áûëî óäîáíî. Ãëàçà åãî áûëè êàê áîëüøèå ÷åðíûå áóñèíû è ïîêàçàëèñü ìíå îäíîâðåìåííî è äîáðûìè è êàêèìè-òî… çàòðàâëåííûìè?  
Ïîõîæå, ïåñ äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü åãî êóñàòü - íàïðîòèâ, áîþñü íå ìåíüøå. È ÿ ïîäòâåðäèëà ñâîå äðóæåëþáèå, âïðî÷åì, áóäó÷è ïî÷òè óâåðåííîé â òîì, ÷òî æèâîòíîå ìåíÿ íå ïîéìåò.  
-Ïðèâåò.  
Ïåñ äåðíóëñÿ è (óäèâëåííî?) ôûðêíóë. Õîòÿ ÿ íå çíàëà, êàê îáùàþòñÿ æèâîòíûå, îí, ïîõîæå, ïîíÿë ìåíÿ è ïðèîòêðûë ïàñòü. ß óâèäåëà äëèííûå æåëòîâàòûå êëûêè è ÿðêî-ðîçîâûé ÿçûê. Èç åãî ïàñòè ïîøåë ïàð. Óæ íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ëè ñîáàêà íàïàñòü? Ýòî áûëî áû êðàéíå ãëóïî. Íî ÿ ïðèãîòîâèëàñü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ æàëîì.  
-Ïðèâåò.  
Îí îòâåòèë ìíå! Îí ïîíÿë! Íî ýòî íåâåðîÿòíî - åñëè ëþáîé ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò äîïóñòèòü âîçìîæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî âíóòðè îäíîãî âèäà æèâîòíûå èìåþò êàêîé-òî ñïîñîá êîììóíèêàöèè, òî êàê îáúÿñíèòü òî, ÷òî ïåñ çàãîâîðèë ñî çìååé è îíà åãî ïîíÿëà?   
Çíà÷èò, âñå æèâîòíûå ìîãóò ãîâîðèòü äðóã ñ äðóãîì? ×òî æ, åñëè òàê, òî ýòî è îïðàâäûâàåò ìíîãîå, è âíîñèò ïóòàíèöó.   
Ñ ìèíóòó ìû ñîõðàíÿëè ìîë÷àíèå, è ÿ åãî îñòîðîæíî íàðóøèëà.  
-Òû ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåøü.  
-Äà.  
-Òû ìåíÿ íå óêóñèøü?  
-Íåò. À òû ìåíÿ?  
-Íåò.  
Òîãäà ïåñ ïðèáëèçèëñÿ êî ìíå è àêêóðàòíî îáíþõàë îò ãîëîâû äî õâîñòà.  
-Òû êòî? - ñïðîñèëà ÿ, - òû ÷òî òóò äåëàåøü? ß çäåñü ðàíüøå íå âèäåëà ñîáàê.  
-Ó ìåíÿ ðîäèëñÿ ùåíîê. ß èäó åãî ïîâèäàòü, îáíþõàòü è âûëèçàòü.  
-Òàì?  
-Äà, òàì, â øêîëå.   
-Æåëàþ óäà÷è!   
-Äî âñòðå÷è!  
Ïåñ òîðîïëèâî ïîáåæàë â ñòîðîíó çàìêà è, ëàïîé îòêðûâ ìàññèâíóþ äâåðü, íå áåç óñèëèé ïðîíèê âíóòðü.   
Ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ è ìíå. Ïîïîëçàâ åùå íåìíîãî è íàñëàäèâøèñü ïðîõëàäîé è ñëàäêèì çàïàõîì çåìëè, ÿ íå ñïåøà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñòåíå. Â çàìîê ÿ ïðîáðàëàñü òåì æå ñïîñîáîì, êàêèì âûáðàëàñü èç íåãî: â ñòåíå ðÿäîì ñ îêîøêîì áûëà íåáîëüøàÿ òðåùèíà, ÷åðåç êîòîðóþ ÿ ìîãëà ïðîïîëçòè â ïîäâàë à òàì îêàçàòüñÿ ïðÿìî â ãîñòèíîé ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà - îêîøêî áûëî ðàñïîëîæåíî ïðÿìî ïîä ïîòîëêîì è ïîä íèì ñòîÿë áîëüøîé êíèæíûé ñòåëëàæ.   
ß îæèäàëà çàñòàòü ïîëíóþ òèøèíó, ïðèãëóøåííûå ëàìïû è óãàñàþùèé îãîíü â êàìèíå, íî òâîðèëîñü ÷òî-òî íåâåðîÿòíîå.  
Ïîñðåäè ãîñòèíîé ñòîÿë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, à âîêðóã íåãî, ñòîëïèëèñü ñòóäåíòû, íàïóãàííûå, çàñïàííûå, â ïèæàìàõ è õàëàòàõ.  
-Áûñòðî íàêèíüòå ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû íå çàìåðçíóòü, è çà ìíîé - â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, îñòàòîê íî÷è âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîâåñòè òàì.   
Ïðèòàèâøèñü íà ïîëêå ñ êíèãàìè, ÿ íàáëþäàëà çà òåì, êàê Äæàäå è Òèíà ðàñòåðÿííî îãëÿäûâàþòñÿ è ïåðåøåïòûâàþòñÿ. Îíè âîëíîâàëèñü, íå çàñòàâ ìåíÿ â ïîñòåëè… Õîðîøî, ïîçæå ÿ ñêàæó èì, ÷òî áûëà â òóàëåòå.  
Îäíàêî ìåíÿ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî óäèâèëî, ÷òî âîëíåíèå íà ëèöå Òèíû ñìåíèëîñü çàäîðíîé óëûáêîé, êîãäà Äæàäå, ïðèêðûâ ðîò ëàäîøêîé, ÷òî-òî åé ñêàçàëà íà óõî. Îáå çàõèõèêàëè. Ìíå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ, ÷òî îíè äóìàëè î ìîåì ìåñòîïîëîæåíèè â òîò ìîìåíò…   
Êîãäà âñå ñòóäåíòû íåñòðîéíîé êîëîííîé âûøëè èç ãîñòèíîé - âåë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, à çàìûêàëè øåñòâèå çåâàþùèå ïðåôåêòû - ÿ ïîñïåøíî ñïîëçëà íà ïîë, ïåðåáèðàÿñü ñ ïîëêè íà ïîëêó, ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ñàìîå ñåáÿ è áðîñèëàñü èõ äîãîíÿòü. Äîãíàëà óæå íà ëåñòíèöå.  
-Òû ãäå áûëà? - ñïðîñèëà Òèíà, êîãäà ÿ ñõâàòèëà åå çà ïëå÷î, ïûòàÿñü îòäûøàòüñÿ.  
-Â òóàëåòå.  
Ïîõîæå, îíà ðàññòðîèëàñü, ñåíñàöèè íå ïîëó÷èëîñü - ÿ ïðèáåæàëà ñíèçó, à ýòî ñîâåðøåííî èñêëþ÷àåò òî, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî âåðíóëàñü ñ ðàíäåâó èç áàøíè Ðåéâåíêëî.   
Â Áîëüøîì Çàëå óæå ñîáðàëèñü îñòàëüíûå ñòóäåíòû âñåõ òðåõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñòîëïèëèñü è èçäàâàëè øóì, ïîäîáíûé øóìó ñîòíè êðà÷åê.   
Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ãðîìêî îáúÿâèë, ÷òî ó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé ïîÿâèëèñü ïîäîçðåíèÿ, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ Áëåê ïðîíèê â çàìîê. Ñåé÷àñ âûÿñíÿåòñÿ, êàêèì îáðàçîì îí ìîã ýòî ñäåëàòü - ó âîðîò çàìêà è ïî íî÷àì íà åãî òåððèòîðèè ïîëíî äåìåíòîðîâ, êîòîðûå íå ïðîïóñòèëè áû íè îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà.   
Äëÿ íàñ íàêîëäîâàëè ñïàëüíûå ìåøêè, è âñåì ïðèøëîñü âïîâàëêó óëå÷üñÿ â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. Áîëüøå âñåãî ìíå õîòåëîñü ñåé÷àñ ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â çìåþ è ïðîïîëçòè ê Êðèñó, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, ÷òî èìåííî ñëó÷èëîñü, íó è íå òîëüêî äëÿ ýòîãî, íî ðèñêîâàòü ïðè òàêîì ñêîïëåíèè íàðîäà, äàæå ó÷èòûâàþ òî, ÷òî ïî÷òè ñðàçó ïîòóøèëè ñâåò, ÿ íå ðåøèëàñü. Â çàëå "äåæóðèëè" ïðèâèäåíèÿ, äåëîâèòî îáëåòàÿ ëåæàùèõ íà ïîëó ñòóäåíòîâ. Íå ñïàë åùå íèêòî. Ëþáîïûòñòâî îäåðæàëî íàäî ìíîé âåðõ è ÿ ïîçâàëà îäíîãî èç íèõ.  
-Ñýð! Ìîæíî âàñ íà ïàðó ñëîâ?  
Ïðèâèäåíèå íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, Êðîâàâûé Áàðîí, ïîâåðíóëîñü è ñ çàáîòîé îãëÿäåëî ìåíÿ:  
-Ìèññ, Âàì íóæíî ïîñïàòü.  
-ß ïîíèìàþ, ñýð.. íî... íî íàì òàê õî÷åòñÿ óçíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî!  
Òèíà è Äæàäå àêòèâíî çàêèâàëè.  
Áàðîí îãëÿäåëñÿ è ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íàì. Ïîäïîëçëà åùå ïàðà íàøèõ îäíîêóðñíèö, âñå ïðèãîòîâèëèñü âïèòûâàòü èíôîðìàöèþ êàê ãóáêè.  
-Íî ÿ âàì ýòîãî íå ðàññêàçûâàë, äåòè, ó÷òèòå, - ïðåäóïðåäèë îí è ïîíèçèë ãîëîñ äî øåïîòà, - Ãîâîðÿò, Ñèðèóñ Áëåê ïðîáðàëñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ïîïûòàëñÿ óìåðòâèòü ìèñòåðà Ðîíàëüäà Óèçëè ñ ïîìîùüþ íîæà, - Áàðîí êðèòè÷íî îãëÿäåë ñâîè îäåæäû, ïîêðûòûå ïÿòíàìè êðîâè, è ïðîäîëæèë, - Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ïðîñíóëñÿ, êîãäà çëîóìûøëåííèê ðàçðåçàë ïîëîã åãî ëîæà, è çàêðè÷àë. Êðè÷àë îí, ìèëûå ëåäè, î÷åíü… çíàòíî. Äàæå ÿ óñëûøàë, íàõîäÿñü, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, íà âòîðîì ýòàæå. Òàê âîò, èç äîñòîâåðíûõ èñòî÷íèêîâ, à èìåííî îò îõðàíÿþùåãî âõîä â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñýðà Êýäîãàíà, ñòàëî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ Áëåê äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîøåë òóäà, ïî ñ÷àñòëèâîé äëÿ íåãî ñëó÷àéíîñòè çàâëàäåâ ïàðîëÿìè. Âîò òàêàÿ èñòîðèÿ, ìèëûå ëåäè. Âñå ðàâíî ñëóõè äî âàñ äîéäóò ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî, íî ëè÷íî ìíå íå ïîëîæåíî ðàññêàçûâàòü îá ýòîì. À òåïåðü, ïðîøó âàñ ñïàòü.  
Îí ëàñêîâî ïîòðåïàë Òèíó ïî ãîëîâå ñâîåé ïðîçðà÷íîé ðóêîé, îò÷åãî îíà âçäðîãíóëà, íî çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ âåæëèâî óëûáíóòüñÿ è êèâêîì ãîëîâû ïîáëàãîäàðèòü Áàðîíà.  
-Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ñýð! - ñêàçàëè ìû âðàçíîáîé, è, ñáèâøèñü â êó÷ó, ÷òîáû áûëî òåïëåå, çàøåïòàëèñü.  
Âåðíåå øåïòàëèñü îñòàëüíûå, à ÿ äóìàëà. Äóìàëà î ïñå, êîòîðîãî âñòðåòèëà áóêâàëüíî ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà íàçàä. Î ÷åðíîì ïñå, ñ êîòîðûì ãîâîðèëà êàê ñ ÷åëîâåêîì. Áûòü ìîæåò ìû ïîòîìó è ïîíÿëè äðóã äðóãà, ÷òî îí áûë ÷åëîâåêîì…. Ñèðèóñîì Áëåêîì. ß óæå ïðåâîñõîäíî îñîçíàâàëà, ÷òî àíèìàãîâ â ìèðå ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì çàôèêñèðîâàíî Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì - âåäü òåïåðü ÿ òîæå áûëà íåçàðåãèñòðèðîâàííûì àíèìàãîì. Çíà÷èò, íà äàííûé ìîìåíò ÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî, åäèíñòâåííàÿ, êòî çíàåò, êàêèì îáðàçîì Áëåêó óäàëîñü ïðîáðàòüñÿ â çàìîê. Âíóòðåííèé ïîðûâ ÷óòü íå çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïîäîçâàòü îäíîãî èç ïðîôåññîðîâ, äåæóðèâøèõ ïîáëèçîñòè è òóò æå âñå ðàññêàçàòü, íî ÿ îäåðíóëà ñåáÿ. ÊÀÊ ÿ ìîãó îáî âñåì ðàññêàçàòü? ß ïîëçàëà ïî çåìëÿì Õîãâàðòñà è ïîçíàêîìèëàñü ñ ñîáàêîé? Èëè ìîæåò, ÿ ãóëÿëà íî÷üþ çà ïðåäåëàìè çàìêà? À åñëè ïðîñòî íàìåêíóòü, ÷òî Áëåê - àíèìàã? Íî ìíå íå ïîâåðÿò.. Êðîìå òîãî…  
ß âñïîìíèëà ñêåëåòû â îðàíæåðåå - òî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü ìíå óæå êàêèì-òî çàòóìàíåííûì âèäåíèåì äåòñòâà, è îñòàíîâèëà ñåáÿ óñèëèåì âîëè. Äàæå åñëè Áëåê ñîâåðøèë ñòðàøíûå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ, äàæå åñëè îí - ïîñîáíèê Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, ÿ íå ìîãó, êàê ýòî ïðèñêîðáíî, áûòü óâåðåííîé â òîì, ÷òî íà ñîâåñòè ìîåãî îòöà íåò ñòîëü æå èëè äàæå áîëåå òÿæêèõ, ïðåñòóïëåíèé. À åùå… ÿ íèêîìó íå ðàññêàçûâàëà î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â ïîåçäå, ÷òî ïûòàëèñü ñäåëàòü áëèçíåöû Óèçëè, íî ñ òåõ ïîð ðàäîâàëàñü âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îíè ïîïàäàëè â êàêèå-ëèáî ïåðåäåëêè. Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè áûë èõ ìëàäøèì áðàòîì, è ÿ çëîðàäíî óñìåõíóëàñü, ïîòåøèâ ñåáÿ òåì, ÷òî è èì êîñâåííî äîñòàëîñü - êîíå÷íî, õîòü îíè è áåññåðäå÷íûå çâåðè, çà áðàòà îíè ïîïåðåæèâàþò õîòü ìèíóòó.   
***  
Òû óõîäèøü, íî ïóñòü â òâîåé ïàìÿòè âå÷íî çâó÷èò ýòà ìóçûêà, ýòà íåçàáûâàåìàÿ áåñêîíå÷íàÿ íîòà - ùåë÷îê îðëèíîé ëàïû, ÷òî ñæèìàåòñÿ, âîêðóã çìåè, ùåë÷îê ñòàëüíûõ êîãòåé. Âîêðóã.  
ß óõîæó, íî ÿ íå çàáóäó î òîì, ÷òî çàäóìàííîå îñóùåñòâèòñÿ. Îíî íå ìîæåò íå îñóùåñòâèòüñÿ, èáî íèêòî íå ïîìåøàåò òîé ñèëå, ÷òî îñâîáîäèëè íàøè ñ òîáîé ðóêè. Íèêòî è íèêîãäà.   
  
-Ñêàæè, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü îò ýòîé æèçíè. Ñêàæè ê ÷åìó ñòðåìèøüñÿ, ñêàæè, ÷åãî äîáèâàåøüñÿ. Çîëîòà, äðàãîöåííîñòåé, ïî÷åñòåé - âñå ýòî òû ìîæåøü ëåãêî ïîëó÷èòü.   
-ß íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî, ÿ æèâó, ÷òîáû ïîìîãàòü ëþäÿì. ×òîáû ñïàñàòü èõ.  
-Òû - Âñåâûøíèé? Òû - Ñâÿòîé Äóõ, èëè Äî÷ü åãî? ×òî åñòü òû, ÷òîáû ïðî÷èòü ëþäÿì ñïàñåíèå?   
-ß ëèøü èçëå÷èâàþ áîëüíûõ, ÿ ïîìîãàþ íèùèì, ÿ ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó ñòðàæäóùèì. ß - íå Áîã, íî òàêîâî ìîå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå. È ÿ íå ìîãó ñòðåìèòüñÿ, íå ìîãó õîòåòü òîãî, ÷òî èäåò íàïåðåêîð åìó. Ýòî Ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå äàíî ìíå Áîãîì. ß íå ìîãó óéòè ñ òîáîé.   
-Êòî òàêîé ýòîò òâîé Áîã! Ïîñìîòðè, ÷òî îí òâîðèò ñ ëþäüìè! Åãî èìåíåì òâîèõ ñåñòåð ñæèãàëè æèâüåì íà êîñòðàõ. Åãî èìåíåì ìóäðåöîâ îáâèíÿëè â åðåñè è âåøàëè âäîëü äîðîã âíèç ãîëîâîé. Ãäå æå ýòîò òâîé Áîã, ãäå îí áûë, êîãäà ýòîò ðåáåíîê, êîòîðîìó òû äåëàåøü ïðèïàðêè ñåé÷àñ, çàáîëåë äèçåíòåðèåé èëè åãî áðàòà óáèëè èç-çà êàëèòû, â êîòîðîé ëåæàëî äâà ãðîøà? Çà÷åì òû ñëóæèøü åìó, è ëå÷èøü ëþäåé, åñëè îí èõ óðîäóåò è êàëå÷èò, åñëè îíè èç-çà íåãî ñòðàäàþò?  
-Ñòðàäàþò ëþäè íå îò ðóêè Áîãà, à îò ðóêè äðóãèõ ëþäåé. Òàêèõ, êîòîðûå äóìàþò è æèâóò êàê òû, Ñàëàçàð.   
-Ðîâåíà, íî ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü âîñòîðæåñòâóåò. Ìû îáà ïîçàáîòèëèñü îá ýòîì.  
-Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü äëÿ íàñ ðàçíàÿ. È, êàê òû âèäèøü, òà ó÷àñòü, ÷òî ïîñòèãàåò òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ, òâîÿ ãîðäûíÿ, òâîå óïðÿìñòâî, íåèçáåæíî áåðóùåå íàä òîáîé âåðõ - ýòî òà ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü, êàêîé âèæó åå ÿ.  
-Îøèáàåøüñÿ. Ïîáåäà áóäåò çà ìíîé. ×åðåç ìíîãî ëåò, à ìîæåò áûòü è âåêîâ, ìîÿ ðóêà âñå åùå áóäåò ìîãóùåñòâåííåå òâîåé.  
-×òî æ, ðàç òàê… ß ëþáèëà òåáÿ… ×òî òû ñäåëàë ñ ýòîé ëþáîâüþ? Çàáèðàé. Çàáèðàé, ÷òîáû íè÷åãî íå íàïîìèíàëî î òåáå.  
-ß íå âîçüìó. Áðîøü ïðèíàäëåæèò òåáå.  
-Çàáèðàé è óáèðàéñÿ ñ ãëàç ìîèõ!   
Íèêòî è íèêîãäà.  
-Ïðîôåññîð, çíà÷èò îáà àðòåôàêòà îñòàëèñü ó Ñëèçåðèíà?  
-Î÷åâèäíî òàê, ìèññ Íîòò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê ñ÷èòàåòñÿ.  
-À îòêóäà îí ïîëó÷èë èõ èçíà÷àëüíî?  
Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
-Ìèññ Íîòò, Âû óæå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ïðî÷ëè - êàê âñåãäà, "èñòîðèêè" óêàçàëè â âèäå èñòî÷íèêà ìîëîò è íàêîâàëüíþ ñàìîãî Äüÿâîëà. ß ñêëîíåí äóìàòü, ÷òî ñäåëàë àðòåôàêòû îáûêíîâåííûé þâåëèð, à óæ Ñëèçåðèí, ëèáî êòî-òî äðóãîé èç ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ òîãî âðåìåíè, íàäåëèë åãî òàêèìè ñèëàìè. Òàêæå ìíå èçâåñòíî, ÷òî îáà àðòåôàêòà ïåðåäàâàëèñü èç ïîêîëåíèÿ â ïîêîëåíèå, è â ðåçóëüòàòå îêàçàëèñü ó Òîìà Ðåääëà, êîòîðûé, êàê ìû çíàåì òåïåðü, ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïîñëåäíèì èç íàñëåäíèêîâ Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà. Ðåääë îòäàë êîëüöî íà õðàíå… - Ñíåéï îñåêñÿ.  
-Íå ñòîèò, ïðîôåññîð. ß âñå ïîíèìàþ. Îí îòäàë åãî íà õðàíåíèå ìîåìó îòöó. Êàê çàïàñíîå îðóæèå. Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé.   
Ñíåéï ñíîâà óñìåõíóëñÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó.  
-Çàïèøèòå êàêèå êíèãè âàì ïðèãîäÿòñÿ ê çàíÿòèþ â ïîíåäåëüíèê. Âïðî÷åì… ìèññ Íîòò… ÿ õîòåë ó Âàñ ñïðîñèòü.. ìîæåò áûòü, Âû ñ÷èòàåòå íàì óæå íå öåëåñîîáðàçíûì ïðîäîëæàòü íàøè äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ? Êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, âàø èíòåëëåêò è ïîçíàíèÿ óæå íàõîäÿòñÿ íà äîëæíîì óðîâíå…  
-Íåò, îò÷åãî æå, ïðîôåññîð. Âåäü ñêîðî ýêçàìåíû. Åñëè Âàì íåñëîæíî… Äà è ïîòîì, ìíå î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, è…  
ß çàïíóëàñü. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ - çàáàâíî, ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî îí óìååò óëûáàòüñÿ.  
-Ìíå íåòðóäíî. Âñåãî äîáðîãî, ìèññ Íîòò.  
-Äî âñòðå÷è, ïðîôåññîð. 


	13. Inter arma silent leges

XIII  
  
Inter arma silent leges  
  
(Ïðåä îðóæèåì çàìîëêàþò çàêîíû)   
  
Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âåòðà â ëèöî. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî – îí ìåøàåò âèäåòü. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ìîÿ ìåòëà òåðÿåò ìàíåâðåííîñòü. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ìîÿ áèòà òÿæåëååò. Îêàçàëîñü, Ôëèíò ïðîñòî ñõâàòèëñÿ çà íåå ðóêîé, êàê ïàäàþùèé ÷åëîâåê - çà ñïàñèòåëüíûé âûñòóï íà ñòåíå.  
  
ß ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ â âîçäóõå è åùå óñïåë óäèâèòüñÿ, ÷òî Ôëèíò âûðâàë áèòó ó ìåíÿ èç ðóêè, è ÷òî ýòîãî íèêòî íå óñïåë çàìåòèòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì íåñêîëüêî öåíòíåðîâ îáðóøèëîñü ìíå íà ïî÷êè.  
  
Áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ. Äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà…  
  
***  
  
Íà òðèáóíàõ ïîäíÿëñÿ äèêèé øóì. Ëàìèÿ îðàëà, êàê áàíüøè – îò ýòîãî âîïëÿ õîòåëîñü íåìåäëåííî çàòêíóòü óøè, èíà÷å, êàçàëîñü, ëîïíóò áàðàáàííûå ïåðåïîíêè.  
  
-Ñóêèí ñûí! – îðàëà îíà è ñìåÿëàñü äî ñëåç, – ÷îêíóòûé ñóêèí ñûí! Òû âèäåëà, Ëèç? Ëèç, òû ýòî âèäåëà?   
  
-Âîò ýòî äà! Âûâåñòè èç ñòðîÿ ñíà÷àëà ëîâöà, ïîòîì îòáèâàþùåãî… Àé äà Ôëèíò, àé äà ìîëîä÷èíà!   
  
-×åðò, æàëü, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó ëèøèìñÿ òàêîãî êàïèòàíà. Áëåñê, Ìàðêóñ, áëååååñê!   
  
-Ïîáåäà, ÷åðò ïîáåðè! Ïîáåäà, Ñëèçåðèí! Ìàëôîé! Ôëèíò! Ëó÷øèå!   
  
Î Ãîñïîäè âñåâûøíèé… Î Ãîñïîäè, Ãîñïîäèèèè….  
  
-Ñåëåíà, òû êóäà? Îíè ñåé÷àñ ïîäíèìóòñÿ! Òû çäåñü ïîçäðàâèøü, Ñåëåíàààà!  
  
Êòî-òî îòñêî÷èë îò ìåíÿ, êòî-òî íå óñïåë è ñ êðèêîì ïåðåëåòåë ÷åðåç ïàðó ñèäåíèé è îäíîêóðñíèêîâ âïåðåä.   
  
«Ïðî÷ü ñ äîðîãè, ïðî÷ü» - ÿ íå ãîâîðèëà ýòî, ÿ óñïåâàëà òîëüêî ïîäóìàòü.   
  
Êîìàíäà Ñëèçåðèíà ïðÿìî â âîçäóõå ñöåïèëàñü â îãðîìíûé êëóáîê, èç êîòîðîãî äîíîñèëèñü ðàäîñòíûå âèçãè è âîïëè, è â òàêîì âèäå ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà ïîëå.   
  
×ó ×åíã, ñ êàðìèíîâûì îò êðîâè ëèöîì, óêëàäûâàëè íà íîñèëêè. Îäíà ðóêà áåçâîëüíî ñâåñèëàñü, êîãäà åå ïîäíèìàëè.  
  
ß çàìåòèëà, êàê íàêîëäîâàëè âòîðûå íîñèëêè.  
  
-Êðèñ!  
  
-Ïîñòîéòå, - äîðîãó ìíå ïåðåãîðîäèë ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ÇÎÒÑ, - íå âîëíóéòåñü, ìèññ Íîòò, âñå ñ íèì áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå.  
  
-Êðèñ, Êðèñ! Î Ãîñïîäè, Êðèñ!  
  
Êàæåòñÿ, Ëþïèí ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è è óäåðæèâàë, ïîêà ÿ áèëàñü êàê äèêàÿ êîøêà, âûëà è ìàõàëà ðóêàìè, êàê êðûëüÿìè ìåëüíèöû, ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ - áåçóñïåøíî.   
  
-Ñåëåíà! – äîíåññÿ äî ìåíÿ ãîëîñ Ôëèíòà.  
  
Âåñü â ãðÿçè, âñïîòåâøèé è óëûáàþùèéñÿ äî óøåé, îí ïîäñêî÷èë êî ìíå, îòáðàñûâàÿ ìåòëó â ñòîðîíó, âûðâàë èç ðóê Ëþïèíà, è ïîäíÿë ëåãêî, êàê ïóøèíêó, â âîçäóõ, óõâàòèâ çà òàëèþ.   
  
Òåðÿÿ âñå ñèëû ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, ÿ ïåðåâåñèëàñü ÷åðåç Ìàðêóñà, èãíîðèðóÿ åãî ðàäîñòíûå ïðèçûâû è ñ âûñîòû óãëÿäåëà, êàê Êðèñà ïåðåíîñÿò íà íîñèëêè – â îòëè÷èå îò ×ó, îí áûë áëåäåí êàê ñìåðòü.  
  
-Ïóñòè ìåíÿ, òû, ÷îêíóòûé ñóêèí ñûí! – âûêðèêíóëà ÿ Ôëèíòó, è îí îò óäèâëåíèÿ ÷óòü íå óðîíèë ìåíÿ íà çåìëþ. Íî âñå-òàêè îòïóñòèë.   
  
Çàáàâíî – çà ïàðó ìèíóò äâå äåâóøêè åãî òàê íàçâàëè, è ñ ñîâåðøåííî ðàçíûì ñìûñëîì.   
  
ß ãðóáî îòòîëêíóëà åãî â ñòîðîíó è, íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, êàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå ïðîèçâåäó, áðîñèëàñü âñëåä çà ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè, êîòîðûå ñîïðîâîæäàëè íîñèëêè, ïëûâóùèå ïðî÷ü ñ ïîëÿ.  
  
È, ïîæàëóé, ÿ äàæå ïîçàáîòèëàñü î òîì, ÷òîáû îñòàâèòü ñîâåðøåííî îïðåäåëåííîå è íå î÷åíü ïîëîæèòåëüíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ñíîâà ãðîìêî íàçâàâ Êðèñà ïî èìåíè. Ìíå âñëåä ñìîòðåëà âñÿ ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ êîìàíäà ïî êâèääè÷ó, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòî ñïèíîé. Îíè ñìîòðåëè, ïîíèìàëè, è òåïåðü ìåíÿ æäàëî íàêàçàíèå çà òàêîå ïóáëè÷íîå ïðîÿâëåíèå ÷óâñòâ. Ýòî ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåðäöåì.  
  
Ìåíÿ íèêòî íå çàäåðæèâàë, êîãäà ÿ, ñëîâíî ñîáà÷êà íà ïîâîäêå, ïëåëàñü çà ó÷èòåëÿìè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Óæå â çàìêå ê ïðîöåññèè ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ äðóã ×ó, õàôôëïàôôåö ïî èìåíè Ñåäðèê, êîòîðûé äîãíàë íàñ áåãîì.  
  
-×òî ñ íåé, íå çíàåøü? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâåñòè äûõàíèå â ïîðÿäîê.  
  
-Íå çíàþ, - îòîçâàëàñü ÿ è ïîäóìàëà, êàêîé æå ýòî, ïðàâî, ãëóïûé âîïðîñ.   
  
Âåäü ìû è òàê âñå âèäåëè – è îí, è ÿ. Âñå ïðîèçîøëî â òå÷åíèå ïàðû ìèíóò – Ôëèíò åùå íå óñïåë îñòûòü îò òðèóìôà ñ ðåéâåíêëîâñêèì ëîâöîì, êàê åãî ïîä ðóêó ïîäâåðíóëñÿ îòáèâàþùèé. Çà òðàâìó, íàíåñåííóþ ×ó, íàøè ïîïëàòèëèñü îäíèì øòðàôíûì, êîòîðûé, âïðî÷åì, Ïîë Ãîðäîí òàê è íå ñóìåë çàáèòü, à çà òî, ÷òî ïîêàëå÷èëè Êðèñà, îíè äàæå íàãîíÿÿ íå óñïåëè ïîëó÷èòü – ïî÷òè â ýòîò æå ñàìûé ìîìåíò Ìàëôîé, â ñòîðîíó êîòîðîãî, î÷åâèäíî, Êðèñ è ñîáèðàëñÿ îòáèòü áëàäæåð, ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ è èãðà ïîñïåøíî çàêîí÷èëàñü. Âîïëè «Ñëèçåðèí ïîáåäèë!» è «Íîñèëêè! Ñêîðåå! Ïîçîâèòå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè!» çàçâó÷àëè ïî÷òè îäíîâðåìåííî.   
  
-Ìîæåòå çàéòè, - òèõî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïðèîòêðûâàÿ ïåðåä íàìè äâåðü.  
  
Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, ïî÷òè 20 ìèíóò, ìû ñ Ñåäðèêîì ñòîÿëè ìîë÷à ó äâåðåé áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà è æäàëè, ïåðåìèíàÿñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó – âíóòðü íàñ íå ïóñòèëè.   
  
-×òî ñ íåé, ìàäàì? – íà ýòîò ðàç Ñåäðèê çàäàë âîïðîñ ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé ìîã íà íåãî îòâåòèòü.  
  
-Ñîòðÿñåíèå ìîçãà. ×åðåç ïàðó äíåé ïðèäåò â ñåáÿ, - ñóõî îòîçâàëàñü âðà÷åâàòåëüíèöà è äîáàâèëà óæå ãîðàçäî áîëåå ýìîöèîíàëüíî, - Òûñÿ÷ó ðàç ïîâòîðÿëà, ýòî áåññìûñëåííî! Òàêàÿ æåñòîêàÿ èãðà! Äà åùå äåìåíòîðû! Íèêàê íå ïîéìó, îíè çàáîòÿòñÿ î çäîðîâüå äåòåé èëè î òîì, êàê áû èõ ïîêàëå÷èòü ïîñèëüíåå. Èäèòå, Äèããîðè, ïÿòàÿ êîéêà ñïðàâà, îíà çà øèðìîé Âû ê êîìó, ìèññ Íîòò? Ê Ôîóñåòòó?  
  
-ß... äà, ÿ ê Ôîóñåòòó…  
  
-Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ, äèòÿ ìîå, - øåïîòîì ñêàçàëà îíà è ïîëîæèëà ìíå ðóêó íà ïëå÷î, - ìàëü÷èê âñå åùå áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Êàæåòñÿ, ó íåãî îòáèòà ïðàâàÿ ïî÷êà.  
  
-À Âû… Âû ñóìååòå åãî âûëå÷èòü?  
  
-Êîíå÷íî, - îíî îáîäðÿþùå óëûáíóëàñü, - Íà ýòî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ âðåìÿ, è åìó äîëãî áóäåò áîëüíî, íî êîíå÷íî ñóìåþ. Íî âñå ðàâíî, êàêîé ñìûñë Âàì ñåé÷àñ…  
  
ß óæå íå ñëóøàëà è âî âåñü îïîð áåæàëà â êîíåö ïðîñòîðíîé ïàëàòû. Áûëî âñåãî äâå êðîâàòè, ïðèêðûòûå øèðìàìè. Åñëè íà îäíîé èç íèõ ëåæàëà ×ó, òî áûëî î÷åâèäíî, êòî íà âòîðîé.   
  
Ñòðàííîå ñîâïàäåíèå. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ëåæó íà ýòîé ñàìîé êîéêå…  
  
-Êðèñ, òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü?  
  
Îí íå äâèãàëñÿ, íå ïîäàâàë íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ æèçíè. Ñòðàõ îáóÿë ìåíÿ. ×òî åñëè åãî íå ñòàíåò? Òîãäà îí íèêîãäà íå óçíàåò î òîì, ÷òî îí ìîé ñàìûé ëó÷øèé äðóã, î òîì, ÷òî ÿ íèêîìó íå äîâåðÿþ òàê, êàê åìó…. Îí óæå íå óçíàåò òî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, ÷òî ÿ íå óñïåëà åìó ñêàçàòü. Õîòÿ òîãäà ÿ åùå ñàìà íå çíàëà…  
  
ß ìåõàíè÷åñêè îïóñòèëàñü íà òàáóðåòêó îêîëî êðîâàòè. Ïîòîì ïåðåñåëà íà ñàìûé êðàåøåê åãî êîéêè. ß ñìîòðåëà â åãî áëåäíîå ëèöî, è íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü – äûøèò îí èëè íåò. Ìíå áûëî ñòðàøíî – íóæíî ëè ýòî ÷óâñòâî îïèñûâàòü êàê-òî åùå? ß âñïîìíèëà î âîëøåáíûõ ñêàçêàõ, ãäå ïîöåëóé ëþáÿùåãî âûâîäèò ÷åëîâåêà èç êîìû. Íî ïîöåëîâàòü Êðèñà íå ðåøèëàñü, ìàêñèìóì, íà ÷òî õâàòèëî ìîåé îòâàãè – ýòî êëþíóòü åãî íîñîì â ùåêó. Êîíå÷íî æå, îí íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. Âïðî÷åì, îí íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ äàæå íàãðàäè ÿ åãî ñòðàñòíûì ôðàíöóçñêèì ïîöåëóåì. Ñêàçêè-ñêàçêàìè, à æèçíü ýòî æèçíü… Õîòÿ…   
  
ß õëþïíóëà íîñîì. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÿ ïëàêàëà, ñàìà òîãî íå çàìå÷àÿ. Ðåçêî ñòåðëà ñëåçû ñ ùåê ðóêàâîì è íåìíîãî ïîöàðàïàëàñü êîëå÷êîì.  
  
Ìíå â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà ìûñëü íàäåòü êîëüöî åìó íà ïàëåö – ÷òîáû îí çíàë, êîãäà î÷íåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ áûëà ðÿäîì. Òåì áîëåå ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íåïîäàëåêó óæå âîð÷àëà, ÷òî áîëüíûì íåîáõîäèìî îòäîõíóòü.   
  
ß òàê è ñäåëàëà – íè íà ñåêóíäó íå ñîìíåâàÿñü â ïðàâèëüíîñòè ðåøåíèÿ. Çàòåì ïîñèäåëà åùå íåìíîæêî, õîðîøåíüêî âûñìîðêàëàñü â êðàé ìàíòèè, ïîäíÿëàñü è ñîáðàëàñü óõîäèòü, îäíàêî ìåíÿ îñòàíîâèë ñòðàííûé çâóê, êàê áóäòî êòî-òî çàñòîíàë. ß îáåðíóëàñü: Êðèñ ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ. ß ðåçêî âäîõíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè: ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó íåãî ìåðòâûå ãëàçà. Íî íåò – âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíóë ïî ìíå, ïîòîì ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà ïîòîëîê, øèðìó – ãëàçà âðàùàëèñü, èçó÷àÿ îáñòàíîâêó ïîòîìó ÷òî, î÷åâèäíî, åìó áûëî òðóäíî ïîâåðíóòü ãîëîâó. Íî è ýòà äîãàäêà îêàçàëàñü íåâåðíîé: íå â ñèëàõ ñäåëàòü äâèæåíèå, ÿ êàê çàâîðîæåííàÿ ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî: îí ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó òóìáû. Ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòü ðóêó, ÷òîáû äî íåå äîòÿíóòüñÿ è òóò æå ñêîð÷èëñÿ îò áîëè.  
  
-Õî÷ó… ïèòü… - ïðîõðèïåë îí.  
  
ß óæ áûëî ïîäàëà åìó ñòàêàí ñ òóìáû, êàê çà ìîåé ñïèíîé ðàçäàëñÿ ãíåâíûé ãîëîñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè:  
  
-Ìèññ Íîòò! ×òî âû äå… Î, î÷íóëñÿ! Îòëè÷íî, ñåé÷àñ ïðèìåòå ëåêàðñòâî, ìèñòåð Ôîóñåòò. À âàì ïîðà. Áîëüíîìó íóæåí îòäûõ, - ïîâòîðèëà îíà.  
  
-Ñåëü… - ïîçâàë Êðèñ, - òâîå êîëüöî…  
  
-Îñòàâü ñåáå ïîêà, - óëûáíóëàñü ÿ è, íå äîæèäàÿñü åãî âîçðàæåíèé, ïîáåæàëà ïðî÷ü, êðàñíåÿ.   
  
ß âîøëà â ãîñòèíóþ, ãëÿäÿ â ïîë – ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñâîè ñâåêîëüíûå ùåêè è èäèîòñêóþ óëûáêó. Íàìåðåâàëàñü ïðîéòè â êîìíàòó, íî êòî-òî ìíå ïåðåãîðîäèë äîðîãó – ÿ óòêíóëàñü ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó â ãðóäü. Ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà. Ìàðêóñ.  
  
Ê íåìó ìåäëåííî ïîäîøëà âñÿ êîìàíäà è åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê. Íàêîíåö-òî ÿ âûøëà èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ ýéôîðè÷åñêîé ðàäîñòè è óäîñóæèëàñü îãëÿäåòüñÿ. Â ãîñòèíîé áûëè ÂÑÅ. È âñå ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ.  
  
-Òàê-òàê… óñïåëè ÷òî-íèáóäü çà ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò? – óñìåõíóëñÿ Ìàðêóñ.  
  
-Î ÷åì òû, Ìàðê? – ÿ ïîïÿòèëàñü.   
  
-Íó êàê æå…. – ñêàçàë îí è âíåçàïíî çàïèùàë, ÿêîáû èçîáðàæàÿ ìåíÿ, - «Êðèèèñ, Êðèèèèñ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé Êðèèèèñ! Áëà áëà áëà! ß òàê ëþáëþ òåáÿ, òàê ëþáëþ òåáÿ! Êðèèèñ! Ìîé ñëàäåíüêèé ñîïëèâåíüêèé áëîíäèí÷èê!» - åãî îäíîêóðñíèêè çàãîãîòàëè; ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, ñî ñìåõó ïîêàòûâàëèñü äàæå Ëþê è Ñèä, êîòîðûõ ÿ âñåãäà ñ÷èòàëà ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè, - Êóäà òâîÿ êðûøà óåõàëà, Íîòò? – ÿ âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà îí íàçâàë ìåíÿ ïî ôàìèëèè, ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ëåò «ñîëíûøåê», «ëàïî÷åê», «äåâî÷åê» è ïðî÷èõ òåëÿ÷üèõ íåæíîñòåé.  
  
ß ìîë÷à ïîòóïèëàñü.  
  
-Êàêîé õèìåðû òû òàê ïîçîðèøü íàø ôàêóëüòåò? Íåáîñü âåñü Ðåéâåíêëî ñåé÷àñ íàä íàìè ïîòåøàåòñÿ!  
  
ß íå îòâåòèëà.  
  
-Ñëèçåðèí! – îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê îêðóæàþùèì, - ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ îáúÿâèòü Ñåëåíå Íîòò áîéêîò çà åå èäèîòñêîå ïîâåäåíèå, è çà òî, ÷òî îíà îáùàåòñÿ ñ ýòèì áåëîáðûñûì áàñòàðäîì. Âñå ñîãëàñíû?  
  
Ñòóäåíòû ïåðåãëÿäûâàëèñü, íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðîìû÷àëè.  
  
-Íåò íå âñå, - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ ñî ñòîðîíû êîðèäîðà. Äæàäå. Çà åå ñïèíîé íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðÿòàëàñü Òèíà, - Ñåëåíà íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî íå ñäåëàëà. Äðóæèòü ñ ðåéâåíêëîâöàìè íå çàïðåùàåòñÿ. Ïðàâäà, Òèíà?  
  
Òèíà, íåìíîãî ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, êèâíóëà.  
  
-À òû Ôëèíò… äà òû ïðîñòî ðåâíóåøü Ñåëåíó! Âñå çíàþò, ÷òî òû ïî óøè â íåå âëþáëåí! – è Äæàäå ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è çàóëûáàëàñü, âåñüìà äîâîëüíàÿ ñîáîé.  
  
-×åãî, ïðàâäà ÷òî ëè? – ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ìàðêóñà Ëþê Áëå÷ëè.  
  
Ìàðêóñ çëîáíî ñêàëèëñÿ.   
  
Íà ñåêóíäó âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ïðåðâàíà äèêèì âèçãîì «Àõ òû ñó÷èé ïîòðîõ!!!!»  
  
Ëàìèÿ áðîñèëàñü íà Ìàðêóñà ñ íàìåðåíèåì ðàñöàðàïàòü åìó ôèçèîíîìèþ. Îí íå óñïåë óâåðíóòüñÿ, ïîýòîìó õîðîøåíüêî ïîëó÷èë ïî ëèöó, ïîòîì â æèâîò, à óæå êîãäà îáðåë ñïîñîáíîñòü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, âñå æå ïðîìàõíóëñÿ è âçâûë – Ëàìèÿ õîðîøåíüêî ïîääàëà åìó êîëåíîì ìåæäó íîã.  
  
Âñå ñíîâà ñìåÿëèñü, íî óæå íå íàäî ìíîé, à íàä âíåçàïíîé ïîòàñîâêîé.  
  
-Äàâàé, Ëàì, ìî÷è! – âèçæàëè ñåìèêóðñíèöû è, ïîñðûâàâ ñ ñåáÿ øàðôû, ðàçìàõèâàëè èìè.  
  
Ìíå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî Ëàìèÿ îêàçàëàñü ñòîëü ðåâíèâîé è ðåøèëà âûÿñíèòü îòíîøåíèÿ, íå òðàòÿ ëèøíèõ ñëîâ, ïðè÷åì ÷òî ñíà÷àëà îíà ðåøèëà îòäóáàñèòü Ìàðêóñà, à íå ìåíÿ. Ïîä øóìîê ÿ þðêíóëà â êîðèäîð, âëåêîìàÿ ïîäðóãàìè è ìû çàïåðëèñü â êîìíàòå. Èç ãîñòèíîé åùå ìèíóò ïÿòü äîíîñèëèñü äèêèå âîïëè è ñâèñò. Äæàäå ïîâàëèëàñü íà êðîâàòü è çàðæàëà êàê óìàëèøåííàÿ. Òèíà õèõèêíóëà, ïðèêðûëà ðîò ëàäîøêîé, íî ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä òîæå ðàçðàçèëàñü ñìåõîì.   
  
È ÿ ðàññìåÿëàñü – ìíå ñðàçó ñòàëî ëåã÷å. Îáúÿâèò îí ìíå áîéêîò èëè íåò – óæ ÿ-òî òî÷íî áîëüøå åìó íèêîãäà íå ñêàæó íè ñëîâà.  
  
Ìû, äðóæíî îáíÿâøèñü, ïîâàëèëèñü íà ïîë, è õèõèêàëè ïîêà ãëàçà íå çàñëåçèëèñü.  
  
Çà óæèíîì ìåíÿ êòî-òî òðîíóë çà ïëå÷î. ß îáåðíóëàñü. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.  
  
-Êîãäà çàâåðøèòå òðàïåçó, ìèññ Íîòò, ïðîøó âàñ ïîäîéòè êî ìíå.  
  
ß íåìåäëåííî áðîñèëà âèëêó è ïîäíÿëàñü: ìåíÿ çàèíòðèãîâàë áëåñê â ãëàçàõ ó÷èòåëÿ, êðîìå òîãî ÿ ãîòîâà áûëà èñïîëüçîâàòü ëþáîé ïðåäëîã, ÷òîáû ïîðàíüøå ïîêèíóòü ñòîë, çà êîòîðûì íà ìåíÿ ñ ïðåçðåíèåì ïÿëèëñÿ êàæäûé âòîðîé.  
  
ß ìîë÷à ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì ïðî÷ü èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. ×óòü ïîîäàëü îí ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå.  
  
-×òî ïîáóäèëî Âàñ äàòü Âàøåìó òîâàðèùó êîëüöî, ìèññ Íîòò? – îí ïûòëèâî ïîñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà.  
  
-ß… ÿ ïðîñòî… - ÿ çàïèíàëàñü, - ß õîòåëà…  
  
-Àêò äðóæáû?… - îí ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü.  
  
-Äà, ñýð, - ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ ñ èíòåðåñîì ïðèíÿëàñü ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ñâîè òóôëè. Ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ áóäóò ðóãàòü… ß äàæå íå çíàþ çà ÷òî, íî òî÷íî áóäóò…  
  
-Êîíå÷íî, ÿ òàê è äóìàë. Âû âåäü íå çíàëè?  
  
-Íå çíàëà ÷òî? – ÿ îñìåëèëàñü ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà. Îí ñîâñåì íå ñåðäèëñÿ.  
  
-Çàéäèòå â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Ñêàæèòå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ÷òî ÿ Âàì ïîçâîëèë.  
  
Óæå èç äâåðåé ÿ óñëûøàëà îò÷àÿííîå íûòüå è ïðîíçèòåëüíûå âîïëè ðàññåðæåííîé âðà÷åâàòåëüíèöû.  
  
-À ÿ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Âàì íåëüçÿ ïîêèäàòü áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî!  
  
-Íî ìàäàààì Ïîìôðè… Âèäèòå, ÿ çäîðîâ. ß ñîâñåì çäîðîâ. Õîòèòå ÿ ñïëÿøó âàì ÷å÷åòêó? Âîò, ñìîòðèòå!  
  
Õàîòè÷åñêèé ñòóê áàøìàêîâ ïî ïîëó.  
  
-Ìèñòåð Ôîóñåòò! Ïðåêðàòèòå ïàÿñíè÷àòü è íåìåäëåííî ëîæèòåñü! Ðàçäåâàéòåñü è ëîæèòåñü. ß ñêàçàëà! Î Ìåðëèí.. Ýòè äåòè ìåíÿ äîâåäóò…  
  
-Íî ìàäàààì Ïîîîìôðè…  
  
Íàêîíåö ìåíÿ çàìåòèëè – ÿ óæå óñïåëà âäîâîëü íàñëàäèòüñÿ ýòîé ïîòåøíîé êàðòèíîé: ïîñðåäè áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà Êðèñ, îäåòûé â ïèæàìó ñî ñëîíèêàìè, ðóìÿíûé è âåñåëûé, è âüþùàÿñÿ âîêðóã íåãî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïî÷åìó-òî ñ óòêîé â ðóêå…  
  
-À Âû ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåòå, ìèññ Íîòò?  
  
ß íà ñåêóíäó èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ â ìåíÿ çàïóñòÿò ýòîé ñàìîé óòêîé.  
  
-ß..ýýý… ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ìíå ðàçðåøèë íàâåñòèòü…  
  
-Ôîóñåòòà? Ïåðåäàéòå ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, ÷òîá ÿâèëñÿ ñþäà è óãîìîíèë ñâîåãî ñòóäåíòà, îí ìíå ïîêîÿ íå äàåò!..   
  
Êðèñ óçðåë íàäåæäó â ìîåì ëèöå è òóò æå êî ìíå áðîñèëñÿ.  
  
-Ñåëü, ÿ ñîâåðøåííî çäîðîâ, à ìåíÿ íå âûïóñêàþò. Ñêàæè ïðîôåññîðó Ôëèòâèêó, à? Íå íàäî Ñíåéïà, à?   
  
ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è îäíèìè ãóáàìè ïðîèçíåñëà:  
  
-Íå ìîæåò áûòü.  
  
Îí çàäîðíî óëûáíóëñÿ è êèâíóë – ìîæåò.   
  
×åðåç ïîë÷àñà, ñèÿþùèé îò ñ÷àñòüÿ, Êðèñ ñòîÿë ó âõîäà â ãîñòèíóþ Ðåéâåíêëî è ìÿëñÿ íà ìåñòå.  
  
-Ñïàñèáî ÷òî ïðîâîäèëà.. – ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö. ß îòîðâàëà ãëàçà îò ïîëà, ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó ââåðõ è ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ëèöî. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñòàë åùå âûøå, ÷åì êàçàëñÿ ðàíüøå.   
  
-Íå çà ÷òî, - êèâíóëà ÿ, è ïðèíÿëà èç åãî ðóê ñâîå êîëüöî, - Âñòðåòèìñÿ çà óæèíîì.  
  
-Ñåëü, - îòîçâàëñÿ îí åëå ñëûøíî óæå ìíå âñëåä. ß íå îñòàíîâèëàñü. Ó ìåíÿ êîëîòèëîñü ñåðäöå. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà â åãî âçãëÿäå íå÷òî, ÷åãî ðàíüøå íå áûëî, è ÿ åëå ñäåðæèâàëàñü, ÷òîá íå çàâèçæàòü îò âîñòîðæåííîãî ñòûäà, ïðÿ÷à èäèîòñêóþ óëûáêó.   
  
Êîãäà íàñòàëî âðåìÿ ýêçàìåíîâ, ìû âñå âðåìÿ ãîòîâèëèñü ê íèì âìåñòå. ß äàæå ñ Òèíîé è Äæàäå íå ïðîâîäèëà ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè, ñêîëüêî ñ íèì. Áîëüøå âñåãî ìåíÿ ðàäîâàëî òî, ÷òî Ìàðêóñ è Ëàìèÿ äîëæíû áûëè â ýòîì ãîäó çàêîí÷èòü øêîëó è áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîìó ôàêòó, ÿ ñìîãó èçáàâèòüñÿ îò èõ êîñûõ âçãëÿäîâ è íåñêðûâàåìîãî ïðåçðåíèÿ. Íåêîòîðûå äî ñèõ ïîð ïîääåðæèâàëè Ìàðêóñà è ñ íåóäîâîëüñòâèåì çàñòàâàëè ìåíÿ â êîìïàíèè Êðèñà. Çà íàøåé ñïèíîé øóøóêàëèñü. Íî ìû íå îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèÿ – ìåæäó íàìè íå áûëî ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî ðîìàíòè÷åñêîãî, à â ïîñëåäíèå íåäåëè âåñíû ìû äàæå è íå ãîâîðèëè íè î ÷åì, êðîìå ó÷åáû. ß òàê è íå ñêàçàëà åìó ïðî òó ïîïûòêó ïîöåëîâàòü åãî â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, êîãäà îí áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Íî îí ïðè êàæäîì óäîáíîì ñëó÷àå âûðàæàë ìíå ñâîþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü è íàïîìèíàë î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ß åãî âûëå÷èëà.   
  
Øëè äíè. Èç-çà Ñ.Î.Â. íàø êóðñ âïàë â íåâðîòè÷åñêèé ìàíäðàæ. Õîòÿ ýêçàìåíû íå ïîêàçàëèñü ìíå òàêèìè óæ ñëîæíûìè, âèäèìî, íàñ ñïåöèàëüíî çàïóãèâàëè èìè óæå êîòîðûé ãîä, ÷òîáû ìû ïðèëåæíåå ó÷èëèñü è ëó÷øå ïîäãîòîâèëèñü. Óæå ïîñëå ïåðâîãî ýêçàìåíà, êîòîðûì áûëè ×àðû, ÿ ïåðåñòàëà áîÿòüñÿ íåàòòåñòàöèè. Ïîñëå òðåòüåãî, Çåëèé, ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âïîëíå ìîãó ïîëó÷èòü âûñøèé áàë.   
  
È ïîëó÷èëà. Âïðî÷åì, ýòî áûëî îïðàâäàíî. ß ñóòêàìè ñèäåëà â áèáëèîòåêå, êàê ðàñïîñëåäíèé êíèæíûé ÷åðâü, çóáðèëà, çàó÷èâàëà, ïîâòîðÿëà… Êàê áóäòî ïûòàëàñü ñáåæàòü îò ÷åãî-òî. È òîãäà åùå íå ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî áåãó îò ñàìîé ñåáÿ… ß ïî ñòî ðàç ïîâòîðèëà âñå ýêçàìåíàöèîííûå áèëåòû, è Êðèñ ñèäåë ñî ìíîé â áèáëèîòåêå, ïîìèíóòíî çåâàÿ. Íî òåðïåë è íèêîãäà íå óõîäèë ðàíüøå ÷åì ÿ ñêëàäûâàëà êíèãè â ñòîïêó è ñî ñêðèïîì è õðóñòîì â ñóñòàâàõ ïîäíèìàëàñü ñ ìåñòà. Êîãäà â ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé äåíü áûëè îáúÿâëåíû ðåçóëüòàòû è ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, âïðî÷åì äîâîëüíî ñóõî, â ñâîéñòâåííîé åìó ìàíåðå, ïîçäðàâèë òåõ, êòî ïîëó÷èëè ëó÷øèå áàëëû çà Ñ.Î.Â è Ï.À.Ó.Ê.: ìåíÿ è ñåìèêóðñíèêà, íàøåãî ïðåôåêòà Àðîíà Áåëëåíòàéíà, íà ìèíóòó âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Àðîí ïîñïåøèë ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ – ìîæåò áûòü, ïîøåë ïèñàòü ïèñüìà èëè ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ãðàäóàöèè ñ ïî÷åñòÿìè, èëè ñîáèðàòü âåùè. ß æå çàñòûëà ïîñðåäè ãîñòèíîé, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ãîëîé – òàê íà ìåíÿ âñå ñìîòðåëè.   
  
-Äîâîëüíà, âñåçíàéêà? – ïðîøèïåë Ìàðêóñ.  
  
Ýòî áûëè åãî ïåðâûå ñëîâà, îáðàùåííûå êî ìíå íàïðÿìóþ, ñî âðåìåí òîãî çëîïîëó÷íîãî êâèääè÷íîãî ìàò÷à.  
  
-Êòî-êòî? – ïåðåñïðîñèëà ÿ íàõìóðèâøèñü.  
  
-Äðàêîí â ïàëüòî! – ïåðåäðàçíèëà Ëàìèÿ, åäâà íàáðàâøàÿ äîñòàòî÷íîå êîëè÷åñòâî áàëëîâ, ÷òîáû íå âûëåòåòü ñ òðåñêîì ñðàçó ïåðåä ãðàäóàöèåé, - Âñåçíàéêà, âîò êòî.  
  
-Êíèæíûé ÷åðâü, - ôûðêíóë êòî-òî çà ñïèíîé ñ ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì, è ñêðûëñÿ â êîðèäîðå.  
  
-Äóðà íàáèòàÿ. Êîìó òû äàëà, ÷òîá òåáå çà âñå ýêçàìåíû ïîñòàâèëè ñòî? – è íîâûé çàãîâîðèâøèé, êèíóâ â ìåíÿ òàêîé êàìåíü, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë â ñòîðîíó ñïàëüíè.  
  
-Ëþáèì÷èê ó÷èòåëåé, - åùå êàìåíü. Åùå îäíî îòñòóïëåíèå â êîðèäîð. ß çàäðîæàëà.  
  
Ìàðêóñ ñìîòðåë ñ òîðæåñòâîì. Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ìíå â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà ìûñëü, ÷òî îí çàïóãàë îäíîêóðñíèêîâ òîãäà, ÷òî îí ãîòîâèë ýòî. Êàæäûé áðîñàë â ìåíÿ îñêîðáëåíèåì è óõîäèë. Îäèí çà äðóãèì îíè óõîäèëè. Äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà â êîìíàòå íå îñòàëèñü ïÿòåðî: ÿ, Ìàðêóñ, Ëàìèÿ, Òèíà è Äæàäå. ß ñ íàäåæäîé ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðàñïëûâ÷àòûå ïÿòíà íà ìåñòå ìîèõ ïîäðóã: ãëàçà çàñòèëàëè ñëåçû è ìåøàëè âèäåòü ÷åòêî. Îíè íå ñêàçàëè íè÷åãî. Îíè ïðîñòî ðàçâåðíóëèñü è óøëè, áåññèëüíî îïóñòèâ ðóêè è ãëàçà.   
  
Ìàðêóñ è Ëàìèÿ íå äâèãàëèñü ñ ìåñòà è ãëÿäåëè íà ìåíÿ, åõèäíî óõìûëÿÿñü.  
  
Îí – îãðîìíûé êàê áóéâîë, ñî ñâîåé èäèîòñêîé êðèâîçóáîé óëûáêîé, è îíà, ñïðÿòàâøèñü çà åãî ñïèíîé, ñ äëèííûìè áëåñòÿùèìè âîëîñàìè, ÿðêèì ìàêèÿæåì, ñêðåñòèâ íà ãðóäè ðóêè ñ õèùíûìè èñêóññòâåííûìè íîãòÿìè.   
  
Îíè íàïîìíèëè ìíå Ëèëèò è Ñàìàýëÿ… À ÿ… ÿ êàê Åâà ñòîþ ïåðåä íèìè… Áåñïîìîùíàÿ â ñâîåé äîáðîòå è ïåðâîáûòíîé íàèâíîñòè.   
  
Íå ïîìíÿ ñåáÿ, ÿ áðîñèëàñü âîí èç ãîñòèíîé…. Ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå, êîðèäîðàìè, êîðèäîðàìè... Ïîêà íå îñòàíîâèëàñü ó ïîðòðåòà êîðîëåâñêîãî Ãâàðäåéöà è íå çàòàðàáàíèëà ïî íåìó êóëàêàìè.  
  
-Äàìî÷êà, ÷òî ñ âàìè? Ïîâåæëèâåå! Ìíå íóæåí ïàðîëü… Î, äà Âû èç Ñëèçåðèíà. Áåç ïàðîëÿ íå ïóùó, – âîçìóòèëñÿ îáèòàòåëü ïîðòðåòà.  
  
-Âïóñòèòå ìåíÿ, ï-ïîæàëóéñòà! – âñõëèïûâàëà ÿ.  
  
- Íèêàê íåò, ìèëî÷êà, - îò÷åêàíèë ñîëäàò è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - Âèæó, ÷òî Âàì íåõîðîøî, íî êòî çíàåò – áûòü ìîæåò ýòî äèâåðñèÿ.  
  
-×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? – ïîðòðåò îòêèíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó è ïîêàçàëîñü ëèöî Ïîëà Ãîðäîíà. Èçî ðòà ó íåãî òîð÷àëà íåäîæåâàííàÿ ëàêðè÷íàÿ ïàëî÷êà, - Êòî òàì ìîëîòèò? Ñåëåíà?!  
  
-ÏÎË! – ÿ áðîñèëàñü ê íåìó êàê ê åäèíñòâåííîìó ñïàñåíèþ, - Ïîë, ïîçîâè Êðèñà, ïîæàëóéñòà, Ïîë!  
  
Îí íåäîóìåííî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ èç-ïîä ãóñòûõ áðîâåé è äîæåâûâàë ñâîþ êîíôåòó.  
  
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü-òî?  
  
-ÏÎÇÎÂÈ ÊÐÈÑÀ!   
  
Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñíîâà ñêðûëñÿ çà ïîðòðåòîì. Ãâàðäååö èñêîñà ïîñìàòðèâàë íà ìåíÿ, íî ìîë÷àë. Âäðóã ìíå ñòàëî ñòðàøíî – à ÷òî ÿ åìó ñêàæó? Áðîøóñü ñåé÷àñ ê íåìó â îáúÿòüÿ è íà÷íó ðûäàòü? Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü óáåæàòü. À åñëè è îí ñåé÷àñ âûéäåò è ñêàæåò ìíå êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãàäîñòü? À åñëè è îí ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ ïîñëåäíåé äóðîé, à åñëè è îí íåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ?  
  
ß áðîñèëàñü ïðî÷ü ïî êîðèäîðó è â òó æå ñåêóíäó óñëûøàëà øàãè çà ñïèíîé.  
  
- Ñåëü, ïîäîæäè, Ñåëü! – ÿ áðîñèëàñü áåæàòü åùå áûñòðåå, íà õîäó èñòåðè÷åñêè âñõëèïûâàÿ è óòèðàÿ ñëåçû ðóêàâîì. Áåæàëà íè÷åãî íå âèäÿ è âäðóã – áóì! – áîëåçíåííûé óäàð, ÿ óïàëà íà ïîë è âçâûëà îò áîëè. Ñî ñòðàøíûì ãðîõîòîì ïî ïîëó ïîêàòèëèñü äîñïåõè, îêàçàâøèåñÿ ó ìåíÿ íà ïóòè. Êðèñ íàñòèã ìåíÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, íè÷åãî íå ñòàë ñïðàøèâàòü, îí òóò æå ïîâàëèëñÿ íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé è ïðèæàë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, äðîæàùóþ, çàðåâàííóþ, ñ êðàñíûì ëèöîì. ß èñïà÷êàëà ñëåçàìè åãî îäåæäó, ÿ ñõâàòèëàñü çà íåå êàê çà ñïàñàòåëüíûé êàíàò, ÿ çàðûëàñü ó íåãî íà ãðóäè, íå ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ ïîëà, è ïëàêàëà, ïëàêàëà, ïëàêàëà… Íî îí òàê íè÷åãî è íå ñêàçàë. Îí ïðîñòî êà÷àë ìåíÿ íà ðóêàõ, êàê ìëàäåíöà, ïîêà ÿ íå óñïîêîèëàñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî.   
  
Ïîòîì, ÷åðåç ïîëòîðà ãîäà, îí ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âçðîñëûì. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî äîëæåí ìåíÿ çàùèùàòü. Åìó õîòåëîñü ñòàòü ìîèì àíãåëîì-õðàíèòåëåì.   
  
***  
  
31 èþíÿ   
  
Ìû ñòîÿëè ó îêíà âàãîíà è ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè íà ñâåðêàþùèé âäàëåêå çàìîê, êîòîðûé ìåäëåííî óïëûâàë èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ. Åùå îäèí ãîä ïîäîøåë ê êîíöó. Ìû ñíîâà åõàëè äîìîé, è ìû âîçâðàùàëèñü äðóãèìè, òåïåðü ìû èçìåíèëèñü áåñïîâîðîòíî, è áåñïîâîðîòíî ïîâçðîñëåëè åùå íà îäèí ãîä.   
  
-Ëåòîì áóäåò êóáîê ìèðà ïî êâèääè÷ó, - ñêàçàë ÿ. Ìíå áûëî íåëîâêî ìîë÷àòü, - òû ïîåäåøü?  
  
-Åñëè Øîòëàíäèÿ âûéäåò â ôèíàë, ïîñëåäíèé ìàò÷ áóäåò íåäàëåêî îò Ýäèíáóðãà! – ñêàçàëà îíà, óëûáàÿñü, è äîáàâèëà, - ß áóäó áîëåòü çà Øîòëàíäèþ.  
  
ß áû õîòåë çàäàòü åé òûñÿ÷ó âîïðîñîâ. ß õîòåë ñïðîñèòü íàïðÿìóþ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè åé ýòî òàê âàæíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ æèâó â Ýäèíáóðãå, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè îíà õî÷åò ïðèåõàòü êî ìíå â ãîñòè. Íî ó ìåíÿ ïåðåñîõëî ãîðëî. À ïîòîì îíà âçÿëà ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è ñåðäöå ïîäñêî÷èëî êóäà-òî íàâåðõ. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ïîêðàñíåë êàê ðàê. Äî ñèõ ïîð êàê âñïîìíþ – íåõîðîøî ñòàíîâèòñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ìîã òîãäà åå îáíÿòü çà ïëå÷è èëè åùå ÷òî-òî, íî ÿ ñòîÿë êàê èäèîò, äàæå íå ðåøàÿñü ñæàòü ïàëüöû íà ðóêå.   
  
-Òû ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé äðóã, Êðèñ, - ñêàçàëà îíà. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè îíà èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî ýòè ñëîâà âûðâàëèñü?  
  
-È òû… òû ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã, - îòîçâàëñÿ ÿ. Åå èíèöèàòèâà è ìåíÿ ðàñõðàáðèëà. ß ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. Îíà òàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ, îñîáåííî åå ãëàçà, òàêèå, êàðèå, ñ çåëåíûìè ïðîæèëêàìè, âëàæíûå è ãðóñòíûå âñåãäà, - Òû çíàåøü òû ìíå î÷åíü äîðîãà. ß áû õîòåë…  
  
-Ïðàâäà? – ïåðåáèëà îíà. Ïîõîæå, ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ÿ ñêàçàë òàê òèõî, ÷òî îíà äàæå íå ðàññëûøàëà. ß ñãëîòíóë êîì â ãîðëå è êèâíóë, - Ìîæíî ÿ ðàñêðîþ òåáå òàéíó? Ïîêëÿíèñü, ÷òî íèêîìó íå ðàññêàæåøü.  
  
-Êëÿíóñü, - ïðîñòî îòâåòèë ÿ. À ïðî ñåáÿ ïîäóìàë ñîâñåì íåïðîèçâîëüíî, òî÷íî ïîìíþ: «Êëÿíóñü ñâîåé ëþáîâüþ ê òåáå». Äóðàê êàêîé-òî ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûé. ×åðò åãî çíàåò, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèñõîäèò.  
  
È òîãäà îíà, ñíîâà îòâåðíóâøèñü ê îêíó ðàññêàçàëà ìíå, ÷òî îäíàæäû, äâà ãîäà íàçàä, ïî íåïîíÿòíîìó íàèòèþ ðàçðûëà çåìëþ â îðàíæåðåå, â ñàäó ñâîåãî äîìà, è íàøëà òàì íåñêîëüêî ñêåëåòîâ, â òîì ÷èñëå ñêåëåò ìëàäåíöà, íî ïîòîì âñå äîìàøíèå îòðèöàëè, ÷òî îíà ýòî âèäåëà, è ÷òî òåïåðü åé êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî íå íàÿâó, à ïðîñòî êàêîé-òî ñìóòíûé êîøìàð äåòñòâà. Îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî õîòåëà áû ïðîâåðèòü, è ÷òî åé êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ó íåå â äîìå ïðîèñõîäèëè èëè âñå åùå ïðîèñõîäÿò ñòðàøíûå âåùè. ß íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü åé. Õîòü ß è ëþáëþ Ñåëåíó… íå çíàþ, íó ìîæåò ëþáëþ êàê äðóãà.. íî â îáùåì õîòü îíà è äðóã ìíå, îíà âñåãäà áûëà êàêîé-òî ñòðàííîé. Ìîæåò, â äåòñòâå îòåö ïëîõî ñ íåé îáðàùàëñÿ, ìîæåò äàæå áèë? Èëè âäðóã îíà ïðèäóìàëà âñþ ýòó èñòîðèþ ïðîñòî òàê. Íî â îáùåì ÿ ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî ìû â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå âñòðåòèìñÿ íà Êóáêå Ìèðà è òàì ïîãîâîðèì.   
  
***  
  
Îòåö ïî÷òè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñî ìíîé. Ñîáñòâåííî, ïðèåõàâ, ÿ íå óçíàëà åãî: îí ïîõóäåë, îñóíóëñÿ, ïîä ãëàçàìè çàëåãëè ÷åðíûå êðóãè. Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü äíÿ îí õîäèë ïî ñàäó, ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷à ïîä íîñ èëè êóðèë, êóðèë î÷åíü ìíîãî, è ïîýòîìó ïî óòðàì çàõîäèëñÿ îò÷àÿííûì êàøëåì. È î÷åíü ÷àñòî õâàòàëñÿ çà ïðåäïëå÷üå, è ìîðùèëñÿ. ß ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî ó íåãî î÷åíü áîëèò ðóêà – áûòü ìîæåò âûâèõíóë èëè ñëîìàë è åå íåäîëå÷èëè, è âñå âðåìÿ ñïðàøèâàëà î åãî ñàìî÷óâñòâèè, íî îí ÷òî-òî âîð÷àë ïîä íîñ è îòñûëàë ìåíÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè äåëàìè. Âñêîðå ÿ îñòàâèëà ïîïûòêè óçíàòü, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò.  
  
Íî ÷åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü ó íåãî íàñòóïèëî ïðîñâåòëåíèå – â ãîñòè ñíîâà ïðèåõàë Àéçåê Áåëë è îòåö äîâîëüíî äðóæåëþáíî åãî ïðèâåòñòâîâàë è ýíòóçèàçìîì ïðèãëàñèë íà ïðèâàòíóþ áåñåäó:îí ÿâíî æäàë êàêèõ-òî âàæíûõ íîâîñòåé, è Àéçåê åìó ýòè íîâîñòè ïðèâåç. Ê ìîåìó íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ, ñ íèì ïðèåõàëà è Êýòè…  
  
Ïîñêîëüêó èç âîçðàñòà, êîãäà ìîæíî èãðàòü â êóêîë, ìû óæå âûðîñëè, ÿ ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîääåðæèâàòü áåñåäó. Íî ÿ îêàçàëàñü íå ñîâñåì ïðàâà: íàì íàêðûëè ÷àéíûé ñòîëèê ïîä òåíòîì â ñàäó, è Êýòè, åäâà óñåâøèñü è âûáðàâ ôðóêò ñ ïîäíîñà, ïðèíÿëàñü âåðåùàòü – êòî çíàåò, ìîæåò ýòà áîëòóøêà íàñòîëüêî èçãîëîäàëàñü ïî ñîáåñåäíèöàì, ÷òî è ÿ åé ñãîäèëàñü äëÿ ðîëè ñëóøàòåëÿ? Ìíå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî òèõî ïèòü ÷àé, æåâàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ìû÷àòü, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî ÿ ñëóøàþ.   
  
ß êîâûðÿëà ëîæêîé â ìèñî÷êå ñ ìîðîæåíûì, êîòîðîå óæå äàâíî ðàñòàÿëî. Êýòè ðàññêàçûâàëà ìíå ïîäðîáíîñòè ñâîåãî ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîãî «ðîìàíà» ñ Äæîðäæåì Óèçëè – õîòÿ ñîáñòâåííî, è ðîìàíà-òî ïî ìîåìó ìíåíèþ íå áûëî – òîëüêî êàêîå-òî áåñêîíå÷íîå ïåðåìèãèâàíèå è äåðãàíèå çà êîñè÷êè.  
  
-…À åùå òû çíàåøü, ñòîëüêî âñåãî èíòåðåñíî, ñòîëüêî íîâîñòåé! ß ïðîñòî â øîêå, â øîêå! À ÷òî òû äóìàåøü ïðî Áåðòó Äæîðêèíñ?   
  
ß âçäðîãíóëà – â íåðîâíîì ñâåòå ìåäëÿùåãî çàêàòà ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ãëàçà ìîåé çìåéêè ìèãíóëè; íàâåðíîå, òîëüêî ïîêàçàëîñü? Òåì íå ìåíåå ÿ èçîáðàçèëà çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòü, ÷òîáû óçíàòü ïîáîëüøå.  
  
-À ÷òî ñ Áåðòîé Äæîðêèíñ?  
  
-À òû íå çíàåøü? Îíà ïðîïàëà. Ïðîñòî êàíóëà â âîäó è âñå, ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå?  
  
Òåïåðü ÿ ÷åòêî âèäåëà, êàê ìèãíóëè ãëàçêè-êàìóøêè.   
  
-Íå ñòîèò îáñóæäàòü òàêèå ïóñòûå ñïëåòíè, - ñêàçàë îòåö çà ìîåé ñïèíîé, âîçíèêøèé áóäòî áû èç íèîòêóäà, - Îíà çàáûëà, êîãäà ó íåå îòïóñê êîí÷àåòñÿ. Ñêîëüêî ïîìíþ ýòó æåíùèíó, îíà âñåãäà áûëà ðàññåÿííîé, äà ÷òî òàì… áåç ïàìÿòè è ðàçóìà ñîâåðøåííî. Ìîÿ ïðåäûäóùàÿ ñåêðåòàðøà è òî óìíåå, - äîáàâèë îòåö è ëþáåçíî ïðîòÿíóë Êýòè ÿáëîêî. Îíà ñìóòèëàñü, íî âçÿëà.   
  
-Íó ÷òî, Êýòè, ÿ ñëûøàë, âû ñ îòöîì åäåòå íà ôèíàë Êóáêà Ìèðà? Ìû ñ Ñåëåíîé òîæå ïîåäåì. ß â ìîëîäîñòè î÷åíü ëþáèë ñïîðò, íî òàê äàâíî íå áûë íà ìàò÷å… Âîò è âñïîìíþ áûëîå.   
  
Îí ïîäìèãíóë ìíå – âåñåëî, íî ìíå â åãî âçãëÿäå ïîìåðåùèëàñü õèòðåöà.   
  
È òîëüêî ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó ÿ îñîçíàëà, ×ÒÎ îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë.  
  
-Ïðàâäà, ïàïà?! – ÿ âñêî÷èëà è åëå óäåðæàëàñü îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå çàõëîïàòü â ëàäîøè, - Ìû ïðàâäà ïîåäåì?  
  
-Êîíå÷íî, è Ëþäâèã ïîåäåò…  
  
-À Ïàòðèê?  
  
Îòåö ïîìðà÷íåë, íî âñå æå îòâåòèë.  
  
-È Ïàòðèê.   
  
***  
  
Ñíà÷àëà ÿ óäèâëÿëàñü, ãäå æå íàðîä, âåäü îáåùàëè òîëïû âîëøåáíèêîâ ñî âñåãî ìèðà, à ìû óæå ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà øëè ïî ëåñíîé òðîïèíêå è åäèíñòâåííûìè íàøèìè ñïóòíèêàìè áûëè ðåäêèå ïòè÷êè, ïîðõàâøèå ïî âåòâÿì. Îäíàêî âñêîðå äî íàñ íà÷àëè äîíîñèòüñÿ ëþäñêèå ãîëîñà, àïïåòèòíûé çàïàõ æàðåíîãî ìÿñà è âçðûâû ñìåõà.   
  
ß øëà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ çåìëþ, íå ñëóøàÿ, î ÷åì ãîâîðÿò ìîé áðàò è êóçåí (à ãîâîðèëè îíè, ñàìî ñîáîé, î êâèääè÷å – ÷åãî æå åùå îæèäàòü) è ðàçìûøëÿëà î ïèñüìå, êîòîðûé íàêàíóíå ìíå ïðèñëàë Êðèñ.  
  
«Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå ïðèåõàë… Ïàïà ïðÿ÷åò îò ìåíÿ äûìîëåòíûé ïîðîøîê, íå ïîíèìàþ çà÷åì, âåäü ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñáåãàë èç äîìà, è âîîáùå…»   
  
«…Ïîíèìàåøü, íàì íå óäàëîñü äîñòàòü áèëåòû. Íå ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè òàêèå äîðîãèå, ïàïå äàëè áû ïàðî÷êó áåñïëàòíî, à ïðîñòî ìû ïîçäíî ñïîõâàòèëèñü, áèëåòîâ óæå íå áûëî ñîâñåì. Òàêèå äåëà… Íó íè÷åãî, ìû æå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé óâèäèìñÿ â øêîëå. Õîòÿ ïàïà ñêàçàë…»  
  
Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî óïîìèíàíèé òîãî, êàê îòåö îãðàíè÷èâàåò åãî æèçíü, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äëÿ îäíîãî ïèñüìà.  
  
«Âñåãäà òâîé, Êðèñòîôåð Äæ. Ôîóñåòò»   
  
Ïåðåä ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ñòîÿëè äâå êëÿêñû, ñëîâíî îí äîëãî äåðæàë ïåðî íàä ïåðãàìåíòîì è äóìàë, ÷òî íàïèñàòü.   
  
Ëþäâèã ïðåðâàë ìîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ âîçãëàñîì:  
  
- Íó âîò è ïðèøëè!  
  
Íàñ ïðèâåòñòâîâàë ìóæ÷èíà ñðåäíèõ ëåò, îäåòûé â øåðñòÿíûå ìàããëîâñêèå áðþêè è êëåò÷àòûé ñâèòåð è óêàçàë íà ïàëàòêó:  
  
-Ïðèâåò – ïðèâåò! Î, Ïàòðèê, òû çà ãëàâíîãî, è êàêèå ó òåáÿ ïîäîïå÷íûå, õîõî! – îí óñìåõíóëñÿ â áîðîäó, - ß óæå ïîñòàâèë ïàëàòêó, áóäåòå íî÷åâàòü ñ íàìè, çäåñü âñåì ìåñòà õâàòèò.   
  
Æåíùèíà ëåò ñîðîêà, óêóòàííàÿ â øàëü, ïîìàõàëà íàì ðóêîé: îíà ñèäåëà ó ãîðêè ïîëåíüåâ è, ÿâíî äàâíî è áåçóñïåøíî, ïûòàëàñü ðàçæå÷ü êîñòåð ñïè÷êàìè. Ëþäâèã ñåë ïîìî÷ü åé, î÷åâèäíî îíè áûëè çíàêîìû.  
  
- Ýòî ìèñòåð Ðè÷àðä Ìþððåé, è åãî ñóïðóãà Äæóëèÿ, è ãäå-òî òóò äîëæåí áûòü èõ ñûí Àðíîëüä, îí ó÷èòñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå, îäíîêóðñíèê Ëþäâèãà, - ïðåäñòàâèë íåçíàêîìöåâ Ïàòðèê.  
  
- Ìîæíî ïðîñòî äÿäÿ Ðè÷è, - áàñîâèòî çàñìåÿëñÿ áîðîäà÷ è ïîòðÿñ ìîþ ðóêó òàê, ÷òî ÿ ÷óòü íå óïàëà.   
  
Ïîñëå ñîâìåñòíûõ óñèëèé íàì íàêîíåö óäàëîñü ðàçæå÷ü êîñòåð è ïðèãîòîâèòü çàâòðàê. Íàåâøèñü ÿè÷íèöû ñ êîëáàñîé è çàïèâ åå ãîðÿ÷èì êàêàî, ÿ ïîøëà ãóëÿòü ïî ëàãåðþ – íå ïîòîìó ÷òî íàäåÿëàñü âñòðåòèòü çíàêîìûõ, à ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå íå õîòåëîñü ñèäåòü ñî âçðîñëûìè è ñëóøàòü èõ ñêó÷íûå ðàçãîâîðû. Òåì íå ìåíåå çíàêîìûõ ëèö áûëî â èçáûòêå. ß óâèäåëà Ïîëà Ãîðäîíà, ëó÷øåãî äðóãà Êðèñà –îí ñòîÿë â ñòîðîíêå è ÷òî-òî ãîðÿ÷î îáñóæäàë ñ ×î ×àíã è åå äðóãîì Ñåäðèêîì Äèããîðè. Íå âîçíèêàëî ñîìíåíèé, ÷òî îíè ãîâîðÿò î êâèääè÷å. Ñåäðèê, çàìåòèâ ìåíÿ, êèâíóë, ÿ ïîìàõàëà åìó ðóêîé. Îñòàëüíûå îáåðíóëèñü – ×î òîæå ïîçäîðîâàëàñü æåñòîì, à Ïîë ïîìàíèë ìåíÿ ê íèì.  
  
- Ïðèâåò, Ñåëåí! – âåñåëî ñêàçàë îí, êîãäà ÿ ïîêîðíî ïðèáëèçèëàñü. Ïîõîæå, ×î íå áûëà òàê äîâîëüíà ìîèì ïîÿâëåíèåì, à Ñåäðèêó ïðîñòî áûëî âñå ðàâíî, - Íó êàê, êàê ëåòî è âñå òàêîå?  
  
- Îòëè÷íî. Ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäó ýòó èãðó.   
  
- Æàëêî, ÷òî Êðèñ íå ñìîã ïðèåõàòü, - ñêàçàë Ïîë.  
  
- Äà, - ñîãëàñèëàñü ×î, - Ìû âåñü ïðîøëûé ãîä ñòîëüêî îáñóæäàëè ÷åìïèîíàò è îí ñòðàøíî õîòåë ïîïàñòü íà ôèíàë.   
  
- Îí áîëåë çà Øîòëàíäèþ, - çàìåòèëà ÿ.  
  
- È íå îí îäèí, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåäðèê, - Îëèâåð Âóä, áûâøèé êàïèòàí ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ñáîðíîé, íàì âñå óøè ïðîæóææàë ïðî òî, êàê óæàñíî Øîòëàíäèÿ ñûãðàëà. Òû çíàåøü, îí òåïåðü â Ëèãå Þíèîðîâ Øîòëàíäèè, ìîëîä÷èíà!   
  
Ïîñòåïåííî ðàçãîâîð ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå áîëåå íåïðèíóæäåííûì. Âìåñòå ñ íèìè ÿ ïðîøëàñü ïî ïàëàòî÷íîìó ãîðîäêó, îíè ïîêàçàëè ìíå àëÿïîâàòûå óêðàøåíèÿ íà ïàëàòêàõ èðëàíäñêèõ ôàíàòîâ è òó ÷àñòü ëàãåðÿ, ãäå ðàñïîëàãàëèñü áîëãàðû. Ïîòîì ìû êóïèëè ïðîãðàììêè ìàò÷à, ñëàäîñòè è ìíîãî âñÿêèõ ñóâåíèðîâ ñ ñèìâîëèêîé êîìàíäû. Âðåìÿ ïðîëåòåëî áûñòðî, è êîãäà ÿ âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîèì, äî èãðû îñòàâàëîñü âñåãî êàêèõ-òî ñîðîê ìèíóò. 


	14. Aguila non captat moscas

Ýëåêòà, âàì òóò â ðåâüþ äàëè çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ñîâåò. Ïðèõîäèòå ê íàì íà ôîðóì. Òàì âñå ïåðâûì äåëîì ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ. ;-)   
  
XIV Aguila non captat moscas   
  
(Îðåë íå îõîòèòñÿ íà ìóõ)   
  
Íà èãðó ïîøëè âñå âìåñòå – ìû ñ Ïàòðèêîì è Ëþäâèãîì, è ñåìåéñòâî «äÿäè Ðè÷è», êîòîðûé âñþ äîðîãó íåâûíîñèìî ìíîãî òðåïàë ÿçûêîì. À ÿ âñåãäà äóìàëà, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíû áîëòóíàìè íå áûâàþò. Îêàçàëîñü, áûâàþò, äà åùå êàêèìè. Åãî ñî÷íûå êîììåíòàðèè è ïåðåä èãðîé, è âî âðåìÿ íåå, èñïîðòèëè íàñòðîåíèå, ïîõîæå, äàæå ìîåìó âûäåðæàííîìó è òåðïåëèâîìó áðàòó èáî Ðè÷àðä Ìþððåé â îñíîâíîì îáðàùàë âíèìàíèå ñîñåäåé ïî òðèáóíå íå íà õîä èãðû (êîòîðàÿ áûëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàõâàòûâàþùåé, íå èãðà – ïîåäèíîê!), à íà çàäíèöó áîëãàðñêîé íàïàäàþùåé Èâàíîâîé, íå ñòåñíÿÿñü íè ñâîåãî ñûíà, ïîñòîÿííî óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ ïðûùàâîãî ïîäðîñòêà, íè æåíû, íè íàñ.   
  
À ÿ ñòîÿëà (ñòîÿòü íà íîãàõ ïðèõîäèëîñü – èáî âñå âñêî÷èëè ñ ïåðâîé æå ñåêóíäû èãðû è áîëüøå íå ñàäèëèñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà, è ðàçãëÿäåòü ÷òî-òî çà ñïèíàìè äðóãèõ ìàãîâ èç ïîëîæåíèÿ ñèäÿ áûëî íåâîçìîæíî) è ùóðèëà ãëàçà – ïàðó ðàç áåëîêóðûé îòáèâàþùèé èðëàíäöåâ Àëåêñ Êâèãëè ïðèîáðåë… èëè ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïðèîáðåë… î÷åíü çíàêîìûå ÷åðòû. ß èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàëàñü ñåáÿ óáåäèòü, ÷òî Êðèñ íà ñàìîì äåëå íå äîìà ñåé÷àñ, à òàì, íà ïîëå. Ýòî ïîìîãàëî… íåìíîãî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ òàê ñèëüíî æäàëà ýòîé èãðû, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî íà òðèáóíàõ ñòîÿëî òàêîå îæèâëåíèå è àæèîòàæ, ÷òî äàæå ñàìûé æóòêèé ïåññèìèñò íå ìîã íå çàðàçèòüñÿ ýòèì äóõîì, ìåíÿ ìó÷èëî êàêîå-òî îòâðàòèòåëüíî ÷óâñòâî. Ïîõîæåå íà ïëîõîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. ß ñïèñàëà åãî íà òî ÷òî, ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî Èðëàíäèÿ ïðîèãðàåò. Áîëãàðû èãðàëè âåñüìà àãðåññèâíî, è èõ ëîâåö Âèêòîð Êðóì, âûïîëíèâ îïàñíûé ïðèåì ïîä íàçâàíèåì ôèíò Âðîíñêîãî, îáìàííûì ïóòåì çàñòàâèë èðëàíäñêîãî ëîâöà ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê çåìëå â êðóòîì ñïóñêå - Àéäàí Ëèí÷ íå ñìîã âûðîâíÿòü ïîìåëî è âðåçàëñÿ â çåìëþ.   
  
Ñëàâà Áîãó, áîëåëüùèêè îðàëè òàê ñèëüíî (à Ëþäâèã – ïðÿìî ó ìåíÿ ïîä óõîì), ÷òî äÿäÿ Ðè÷è ïåðåêðè÷àòü èõ íå ìîã, è ïîýòîìó ñ íàðàñòàíèåì òåìïà èãðû âñå áîëüøå îáðàùàëñÿ íå ê íàì âñåì, à òîëüêî ê ñâîåìó ñûíó. Àðíîëüä ìåðçêî óõìûëÿëñÿ.   
  
Îäíàêî Èðëàíäèÿ âûèãðàëà - ñîâåðøåííî íåñòàíäàðòíî, ñ ðàçíèöåé â äåñÿòü î÷êîâ, áëàãîäàðÿ çàáèâàþùèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñíèò÷ áûë âñå-òàêè ïîéìàí Êðóìîì. Â ïåðâûå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ýòîãî äàæå íèêòî íå ïîíÿë, à êîãäà äîøëî – íàøè òðèáóíû ðàçðàçèëèñü òàêèìè âîïëÿìè, ÷òî ïîçàâèäîâàëà áû ëþáàÿ áàíüøè. Äàæå ÿ íå óäåðæàëàñü, îñòàâèëà ñâîå ïåññèìèñòè÷íîå íàñòðîåíèå è ïîçâîëèëà ñâîåìó ãîëîñó ïîòîíóòü â îáùåì õîðå èðëàíäñêèõ áîëåëüùèêîâ.   
  
À ïîòîì ìû ñèäåëè ó êîñòðà. Ñíà÷àëà ñ íàìè áûëè Ìþððåé ñ ñåìåéñòâîì, íî ïîòîì Àðíîëüä âçÿë Ëþäâèãà ñ ñîáîé, îíè ïîøëè ïîîáùàòüñÿ ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì è ïðî÷èìè ñâîèìè äðóæêàìè, Ðè÷àðä ñ ñóïðóãîé, îòâåäàâ ïðèãîòîâëåííîãî Ïàòðèêîì ãëèíòâåéíà, òàêæå ñêðûëèñü â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè – âåñü ëàãåðü îòìå÷àë ðàäîñòíîå ñîáûòèå, âñå îáùàëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì è ïîêà íèêòî íå õîòåë ëîæèòüñÿ ñïàòü.  
  
Ìû îñòàëèñü ñ Ïàòðèêîì îäíè. Îí ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå è òîëêíóë ìåíÿ ëîêòåì â áîê. ß ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà, âñå åùå ãðåÿ ðóêè îá æåñòÿíóþ êðóæêó ñ ãëèíòâåéíîì, è çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ó íåãî îòìåííîå íàñòðîåíèå. Íó âîò, ñåé÷àñ áóäåò ïûòàòüñÿ ðàçâåñåëèòü ìåíÿ…. Õèìåðà ãðåìó÷àÿ…   
  
- ×åãî òû òàêàÿ êóêñåííàÿ? – ñïðîñèë Ïàòðèê. Íó êîíå÷íî, ÿ òàê è çíàëà, ÷òî îí ñïðîñèò ÷òî-íèáóäü â òàêîì ðîäå.  
  
ß ïðîìîë÷àëà.  
  
- Ñêó÷àåøü ïî êîìó-òî? – îí ïîòðåïàë ìåíÿ ïî âîëîñàì.  
  
- À ÷òî, çàìåòíî? – âûðâàëîñü ó ìåíÿ.  
  
Ïàòðèê õðèïëî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è, âçÿâ ìîþ êðóæêó, îòãëîòíóë èç íåå.   
  
- Òû áóäåøü äîïèâàòü? – ñïðîñèë áðàò. ß ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, è îí çàëïîì ïðèêîí÷èë ìîé ãëèíòâåéí, çàòåì äîñòàë èç íàãðóäíîãî êàðìàíà ôëÿãó è îòõëåáíóë è èç íåå òîæå. Ïî çàïàõó ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî íåðàçáàâëåííûé äæèí. Ïàòðèê ÿâíî óæå áûë ïîä õìåëüêîì.  
  
- Íó äàâàé, ðàññêàæè êàê åãî çîâóò, êòî òàêîé, - îí ñíîâà òîëêíóë ìåíÿ â áîê, çàãîâîðùè÷åñêè ïîäìèãèâàÿ. ß ñêîð÷èëà ãíóñíóþ ðîæó.  
  
- À ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë, ÷òî ýòî ÎÍ? – îãðûçíóëàñü ÿ.  
  
- À ïî òåáå âèäíî. Íàäåþñü íå… Îí ÷èñòîêðîâíûé ìàã?   
  
ß íà÷àëà çëèòüñÿ, íî ìîë÷àëà è ñêàëèëà çóáû, ëîìàÿ ñóõóþ ïàëî÷êó è êèäàÿ åå â êîñòåð.   
  
- Ïîíÿòíî. Ïëîõîå íàñòðîåíèå, - õîõîòíóë îí óæå çàìåòíî ïüÿíûì ãîëîñîì, - òâîÿ ìàòü òîæå âñåãäà ìîë÷àëà êîãäà ó íåå áûëî ïëîõîå íàñòðîåíèå. Òåðïåëà âñå è ìîë÷àëà.   
  
Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ ÿ âñÿ íàïðÿãëàñü è âûòÿíóëàñü â ñòðóíó.   
  
Îí ñíîâà îòõëåáíóë èç ôëÿãè.   
  
- À ÿ òåáå ñóâåíèð ïðåïîäíåñó, âîò ÷òî! – Ïàòðèê õëîïíóë ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó, áóäòî âåðíîãî òîâàðèùà è ñîáóòûëüíèêà.  
  
- Òû ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë ïðî ìàìó, - ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ. Íî îí óæå íå ñëûøàë, è ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàë ïîä íîñ, äîñòàâàÿ èç îäíîãî èç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ êàðìàíîâ ñâîåé ìàããëîâñêîé êóðòêè ÷òî-òî áëåñòÿùåå.   
  
- Êîëå÷êî íîñèøü? Íó òû óìíèöà. À âîò òåáå åùå. Ïîäàðè ñâîåìó ïîêëîííèêó ïîòîì… åñëè îáèäèò, - Ïàòðèê ïüÿíî õîõîòíóë â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç è ïðîòÿíóë ìíå «ñóâåíèð» - ñåðåáðÿíûé êðåñò ñ ÷åðíûì êàìíåì òèïà àãàòà â öåíòðå.  
  
- ×òî ýòî?   
  
- Ïîäàðîê, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ïàòðèê è, óñòðîèâøèñü ó êîñòðà ïîóäîáíåå, ïî÷òè ìîìåíòàëüíî çàõðàïåë. Ôëÿãà âûïàëà ó íåãî èç ðóêè. Õðàï ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå ÷åðåñ÷óð ãðîìêèì, ïî÷òè íååñòåñòâåííûì.   
  
×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âåðíóëñÿ Ëþäâèã è ìû, çåâàÿ, äðóæíî ðåøèëè îòïðàâèòüñÿ ñïàòü – âñå ðàâíî äåëàòü áûëî áîëüøå íå÷åãî. Îæèâëåíèå â ïàëàòî÷íîì ëàãåðå ïîñòåïåííî ñïàäàëî. Ïî ñîñåäñòâó ñ íàìè ñåìüè ãîòîâèëèñü êî ñíó, ïðèñûïàÿ êîñòðû ïåñêîì è ñîáèðàÿ îñòàòêè âå÷åðíåé òðàïåçû. Ïàòðèêà îñòàâèëè îêîëî êîñòðà – íå òàùèòü æå åãî âíóòðü íà ðóêàõ.  
  
- Íàïèëñÿ êàê ñâèíüÿ! – âûðóãàëñÿ Ëþäâèã.   
  
Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî-òîëüêî çàñíóëà, êàê âäðóã ìåíÿ ðàçáóäèëî òî, ÷òî Ëþäâèã òðÿñåò ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷î.  
  
- Ñåëåíà! Ñåëåíà, ïðîñíèñü!  
  
- Íó ÷òî åùå?  
  
Õîòÿ ÿ ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîíÿëà «÷òî åùå». Ñíàðóæè äîíîñèëèñü êðèêè, ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæèå íà âîïëè ðàäîñòíûõ áîëåëüùèêîâ. Òàì ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèëî. ×òî-òî íåõîðîøåå.   
  
Ìû íàñïåõ îäåëèñü è âûëåçëè èç ïàëàòêè. Ïàòðèêà îêîëî êîñòðà íå áûëî. Íî ÿ íå óñïåëà ýòîìó óäèâèòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîñìîòðåëà íàëåâî è – àõíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. Ïðÿìî íà íàñ íàñòóïàëà òîëïà, âåðíåå, áåçëèêàÿ ÷åðíàÿ ìàññà – áåçëèêàÿ áóêâàëüíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà âñåõ áûëè íàäåòû ìàñêè. Îíè ñâèñòåëè, îðàëè, è ñíîñèëè ïàëàòêè, ïîïàäàâøèåñÿ èì íà ïóòè.   
  
- Áåæèì! – Ëþäâèã ïîòÿíóë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, íî ÿ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè íå ìîãëà ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà. ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ïðîèñõîäèò? Íåóæåëè áîëãàðû ðåøèëè îòîìñòèòü çà ïðîèãðûø?   
  
Ëþäâèã âûðóãàëñÿ, îñòàâèë ìåíÿ è ñî âñåõ íîã ïîáåæàë ê ëåñó.   
  
Òîëïà ïðèáëèæàëàñü. ß ñòîÿëà è ñìîòðåëà. Îíè ïîäõîäèëè âñå áëèæå. Âûñòðåëèâàÿ â âîçäóõ çàðÿäàìè èç ñâîèõ ïàëî÷åê, óëþëþêàÿ è âèçæà. Ó êàæäîãî â ðóêå áûëî ïî ôàêåëó, òàê ÷òî êîãäà îíè ïðèáëèçèëèñü, ÿ ñìîãëà èõ õîðîøåíüêî ðàññìîòðåòü. Íà ïàðó ñåêóíä ìåíÿ îõâàòèëà ïàíèêà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ýòè áåçóìöû ñìåòóò è ìåíÿ, êàê ëèøíþþ ïðåãðàäó íà ïóòè, íî îíè ïðÿìî ïåðåä ìîèì íîñîì «ñìåíèëè êóðñ», êàê áóäòî ïîæàëåëè ìåíÿ èëè âîîáùå íå çàìåòèëè. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îäèí èç íèõ ïîâåðíóëñÿ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó è ìàõíóë ôàêåëîì, ÷òîáû îñâåòèòü ìîå ëèöî. Îò íåîñòîðîæíîãî è ðåçêîãî äâèæåíèÿ åãî ìàñêà ñúåõàëà íà áîê. È ÿ åãî óçíàëà.  
  
- Î Ìåðëèí… ÏÀÏÀ?!   
  
Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ÿ óñëûøàëà øîðîõ çà ñïèíîé, íî íå óñïåëà îáåðíóòüñÿ - âäðóã ó ìåíÿ âñå ïîòóñêíåëî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè è ÿ ïîâàëèëàñü íà çåìëþ.   
  
Î÷íóëàñü... íå çíàþ êîãäà…. ×åðåç âåêè ïðîíèêàë òóñêëûé ñâåò. ß ïðèîòêðûëà îäèí ãëàç è âïåðèëà âçãëÿä â êîæàíîå ñèäåíèå àâòîìîáèëÿ. Ìåðíî ãóäåë äâèãàòåëü. Óæå áûëî óòðî è ìû íàïðàâëÿëèñü äîìîé. ß, êðÿõòÿ, âûïðÿìèëàñü. Ïàòðèê ñèäåë çà ðóëåì è íå âûêàçûâàë ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ ïîõìåëüÿ. Ëþäâèã – ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, óëûáàÿñü êàê îëèãîôðåí – íåïîíÿòíî ÷åìó.  
  
ß ïîòåðëà çàòûëîê – ãîëîâà î÷åíü ñèëüíî áîëåëà – è íàùóïàëà øèøêó. Âîëîñû â ýòîì ìåñòå ïî÷åìó-òî ñëèïëèñü è ÿ, ïîêîâûðÿâøèñü â íèõ, îáíàðóæèëà íà ëàäîíè êðîøêè çàïåêøåéñÿ êðîâè.   
  
- Òû óäàðèëàñü ãîëîâîé, - ñîîáùèë Ïàòðèê, íàáëþäàÿ çà ìîèìè äåéñòâèÿìè â çåðêàëî çàäíåãî âèäåíüÿ, - à ÿ äóðàê, íàæðàëñÿ, íàäî áûëî ñ âàìè îñòàâàòüñÿ è âàñ îõðàíÿòü… Íå äóìàë ÷òî òàê áóäåò.  
  
- À ÷òî âîîáùå ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèëà ÿ íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñàìîé ñåáÿ õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì.  
  
- ×åðò åãî çíàåò. Êàêèå-òî èäèîòû êðóøèëè ëàãåðü, ïîèçìûâàëèñü íàä ïàðîé ìàããëîâ. Ëè÷íî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ýòî âñå áîëãàðû. Íàäî óìåòü èãðàòü. ×òîáû íå áûëî ïîòîì ìó÷èòåëüíî áîëüíî!  
  
ß ïîäóìàëà, óõâàòèâøèñü çà ãîëîâó, ÷òî êàê áû íè áûëî áîëüíî áîëãàðàì, ìíå ñåé÷àñ áîëüíåå, è ñíîâà áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà Ëþäâèãà.   
  
- Âîò Ëþäâèã ïîäòâåðäèò, ÷òî òàê îíî è áûëî, - äîáàâèë Ïàòðèê, - ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, îí ñîîáðàçèë ñïðÿòàòüñÿ îò ýòèõ ôàíàòèêîâ â ëåñó.  
  
Ëþäâèã çàêèâàë, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ óëûáàòüñÿ.   
  
ß åëå óäåðæàëàñü, ÷òîá íå îáîçâàòü åãî ïîîáèäíåå è ñâåðíóëàñü êàëà÷èêîì íà ñèäåíüå. Ìåíÿ òîøíèëî.   
  
- ß êîãäà óâèäåë, ÿ ÷óòü ñ óìà íå ñîøåë îò ñòðàõà!  
  
- Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî ïðàâäà? Òî, ÷òî ýòî âñå áûëè Ïîæèðàòåëè?   
  
- À èíà÷å îòêóäà âçÿòüñÿ Çíàêó Ìðàêà?   
  
ß ïðîòèñíóëàñü ìèìî äâóõ õàôôëïàôôöåâ â óçêîì êîðèäîðå âàãîíà, è íåâîëüíî óñëûøàëà êóñîê èõ äèàëîãà. Îñòàíîâèëàñü çàìåðëà. Îíè âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ.  
  
- Âû ñêàçàëè, Çíàê Ìðàêà?   
  
Ñòóäåíòû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü – íà ìíå áûëà îáû÷íàÿ îäåæäà, íå ìàíòèÿ ñ ãåðáîì Ñëèçåðèíà èíà÷å, êàê ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàþ, îíè áû ïðîñòî ôûðêíóëè è óøëè øåïòàòüñÿ â äðóãîå ìåñòî, ïîäàëüøå îò ìåíÿ. Íî îíè íå çíàëè, ñ êàêîãî ÿ ôàêóëüòåòà.   
  
- Äà, à ÷òî? Òû âèäåëà?   
  
ß ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé.  
  
- ß âèäåëà òîëïó â ìàñêàõ. À ïîòîì ìíå ïëîõî ñòàëî.  
  
- Ãîâîðþ æå òåáå, òàì íàâåðíÿêà ñðåäè íèõ áûë äåìåíòîð! – âûêðèêíóë îäèí èç ìàëü÷èêîâ, îáðàùàÿñü ê òîâàðèùó, - âîí Õàííà òîæå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî åé ïîïëîõåëî.   
  
- Äà íå íóæåí äåìåíòîð, ÷òîáû ïîïëîõåëî ïðè òàêîì-òî çðåëèùå…   
  
ß êàøëÿíóëà.   
  
- Òàê âû âèäåëè Çíàê Ìðàêà?  
  
Îíè çàêèâàëè.   
  
- Íàä ëåñîì. Íèêòî íå çíàåò, êòî åãî çàïóñòèë. Íî ñðàçó íà÷àëàñü åùå õóäøàÿ ïàíèêà… Ìåíÿ ÷óòü íå ïðèäàâèëè, - ñêàçàë õàôôëïàôôåö è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñîêóðñíèêó, - À ïîòîì åùå…  
  
Äàëüøå ÿ íå ñëóøàëà. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â òàìáóðå ðàçäàëñÿ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.  
  
- È ïîòîì, ïðèêèíü, îí ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî âèäèò ñíèò÷ è ïðîñòî âçÿë è ñèãàíóë âíèç! Ïî÷òè ïî âåðòèêàëè, ÷åðò! È Ëèí÷ êóïèëñÿ!! Êàê ðàñïîñëåäíèé èäèîò!   
  
Ïîë Ãîðäîí. Ó ìåíÿ çàêîëîòèëîñü ñåðäöå. Íó êîìó îí åùå ìîã ðàññêàçûâàòü ïîäðîáíîñòè ìàò÷à, êàê íå ïðîïóñòèâøåìó åãî…  
  
- Ñåëü!   
  
- Êðèñ!  
  
Ñîâåðøåííî íå çàäóìûâàÿñü íàä òåì, ÷òî è çà÷åì ÿ äåëàþ, ÿ áðîñèëàñü ê íåìó, è ÷óòü íå óïàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîåçä åõàë î÷åíü áûñòðî è ÿðîñòíî ðàñêà÷èâàëñÿ. Ýòî ïðîñòî áûë ñåêóíäíûé ïîðûâ… Ïðîñòî…  
  
Îí ïîäñêî÷èë êî ìíå è, ñêëîíèâøèñü, ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ. Â ãóáû… Ýòî áûëî âñåãî ëèøü ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, êîðîòêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá, íî ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà ïîøëà êðóãîì – òåïåðü óæå íå îò òîãî, ÷òî ïîåçä íàáðàë áîëüøóþ ñêîðîñòü. ß îáâèëà ðóêè âîêðóã åãî øåè, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü, ÷òî óæàñíî ñèëüíî ïîêðàñíåëà. Îí ñòèñíóë ìåíÿ â îáúÿòüÿõ è çàñìåÿëñÿ Ìû îáíèìàëèñü òàê, íàâåðíîå, ìèíóòó. Ïîë òåðïåëèâî ñòîÿë ðÿäîì è ìîë÷àë. Îòîðâàâøèñü îò Êðèñà ÿ óâèäåëà ÷òî íà ãóáàõ Ïîëà èãðàåò íàèìåðçåéøàÿ åõèäíàÿ óõìûëêà. Âïðî÷åì, ýòî ìåíÿ ìàëî âîëíîâàëî, òåì áîëåå ÷òî â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îí ïîíèìàþùå ñêàçàë:  
  
- Íó ëàäíî, ÿ â ñîñåäíåì âàãîíå áóäó… Åñëè ÷òî, - äîáàâèë îí, êàê áóäòî è íå íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Êðèñ ïðèäåò.   
  
Âíåçàïíî íà ìåíÿ íàêàòèë ñòûä. ß íå ìîãëà ïîñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà. Îí ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ… î Ìåðëèí! Îí ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ! Êàê æå ýòî ðàçèòåëüíî îòëè÷àëîñü îò òîãî ìåðçêîãî ñëþíÿâîãî ïîöåëóÿ, êîòîðûì ìåíÿ «íàãðàäèë» Ôëèíò ïàðó ëåò íàçàä. Ìíå õîòåëîñü âîïèòü äèêèì ãîëîñîì, âïèòüñÿ â åãî ìàíòèþ è óêðûòüñÿ ó íåãî íà ãðóäè, è îäíîâðåìåííî – ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ îò ñòûäà. ß ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà ýòîò ïðèñòóï.   
  
- Òû… òû òàêîé âûñîêèé ñòàë, - ðîáêî çàìåòèëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà âûøèòûé ãåðá íà åãî ìàíòèè, êîòîðûé áûë êàê ðàç íà óðîâíå ìîèõ ãëàç.   
  
Îí õèõèêíóë è ïîòðÿñ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è.  
  
- Òû áûëà íà ìàò÷å! Òû áûëà íà ìàò÷å âåäü, äà?   
  
- Áûëà… Íî ðàçâå Ïîë íå ðàññêàçàë òåáå êàê âñå áûëî?  
  
ß ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà. Ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, Êðèñ óæå íå óëûáàëñÿ. ß âãëÿäåëàñü â åãî ëèöî, çàáûâ î ñòûäå… êàêîé æå îí êðàñèâûé… è âçðîñëûé… êàêèå ó íåãî äîáðûå ãëàçà… Êàêàÿ ÿ äóðà!!! Îí îòêèíóë äëèííóþ ÷åëêó ñî ëáà è ïðèêóñèë ãóáó.   
  
- Äà âîò… Ïîë ñðàçó ïîåõàë äîìîé, åãî ðîäèòåëÿì íàäî áûëî íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ðàíî âñòàâàòü. À ãîâîðÿò òàì áûëî… íó òû çíàåøü… òû âèäåëà? – ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèë îí, - îòåö çàïðåòèë ìíå äîìà ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì.   
  
ß îòêðûëà ðîò, ñîáèðàÿñü ìîìåíòàëüíî âûïàëèòü âñå, ÷òî çíàþ – óæ êîìó, êàê íå Êðèñó! Íî â ìîåé ïàìÿòè ïðîìåëüêíóëî âîñïîìèíàíèå – ãëàç ìîåãî îòöà, âûãëÿäûâàþùèé èç-çà ñúåõàâøåé íà áîê ìàñêè, ïðÿäè åãî ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ è ÿ çàïíóëàñü… Íåò, î Ãîñïîäè, íåò. Îí âîçíåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ, åñëè óçíàåò, ÷òî ìîé îòåö áûë òàì, äóìàëà ÿ. Øóòêà ëè. Îäíî äåëî – ïðåäïîëàãàòü, äðóãîå – ðàñïîëàãàòü ôàêòàìè. Âîò îíè – Ïîæèðàòåëè, âî âñåé êðàñå, è âîò îí – ìîé îòåö ñðåäè íèõ.   
  
- ß óïàëà â îáìîðîê íè ÷åðòà íå âèäåëà. Ïî-ìîåìó ñðåäè ýòèõ ôàíàòèêîâ áûë äåìåíòîð, - âûïàëèëà ÿ âûäóìàííóþ õàôôëïàôôöàìè íåëåïîñòü è äîáàâèëà, - ß ïî òåáå ñîñêó÷èëàñü.   
  
Êðèñ ñíîâà ïðîñèÿë. Ôðàçà ïîäåéñòâîâàëà áåçîòêàçíî. ß ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóëà.   
  
1 ñåíòÿáðÿ.  
  
Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íè÷åãîøåíüêè íå ñòàë åé ðàññêàçûâàòü. Îíà áûëà èñïóãàíà è ïîòåðÿíà, ýòî î÷åâèäíî. Ìíå äàæå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà íå ñòîëüêî ðàäà âèäåòü ìåíÿ, à ïðîñòî ðàäà, ÷òî äî ñàìîãî Õîãâàðòñà íå îñòàëàñü îäíà… êàê îáû÷íî… Îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ïîññîðèëàñü ñî ñâîèìè ñëèçåðèíñêèìè ïîäðóãàìè èç-çà ñêàíäàëà, êîòîðûé åé çàêàòèë Ôëèíò. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ ðàññïðàøèâàë ïîë÷àñà, îíà òàê è íå ðàñêîëîëàñü, ïî êàêîìó ïîâîäó áûë ñêàíäàë. Íî ÿ îòëè÷íî ïîìíþ… Ïîìíþ êàê îíà ðåâåëà, óáåãàÿ îò ìåíÿ ïî êîðèäîðó. ß è òîãäà íè÷åãî íå ñòàë ñïðàøèâàòü, íî ÿ ïîíÿë, è ìíå áûëî ñòûäíî. Ýòî âñå èç-çà ìåíÿ. Ìîæåò êîìó-íèáóäü òèïà Ôðåäà òàêîå ìîæåò ïîëüñòèòü, ÷åðò, íî íå ìíå! Äðàíàÿ ãîðãîíà! Âîò áû íàáèòü Ôëèíòó ìîðäó òåïåðü, ñóêèí ñûí ïîãàíûé! Ïîçäíî ÿ ñïîõâàòèëñÿ. Îí óæå çàêîí÷èë øêîëó. Íî ÷òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî ê Ñ. îò ýòîãî ëó÷øå îòíîñèòüñÿ íå áóäóò.   
  
Äà, íè÷åãî ÿ ñàì åé íå ðàññêàçàë. Íè ïðî ðàçãîâîð ñ îòöîì, íè ïðî òî, ïî÷åìó íà ñàìîì äåëå ìåíÿ íå ïóñòèëè íà ôèíàë.  
  
«Òû íàêàçàí. Â áóäóùåì áóäåøü çíàòü, ñ êåì îáùàòüñÿ. Îáâèíÿé ýòó êðûñó â òîì, ÷òî òû íå ïîïàäåøü íà ôèíàë»  
  
Áîã ìîé, ÿ íå òàêîé äóðàê, ÷òîáû îáâèíèòü Ñ. â òîì, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îòåö ïîëóäóðîê è ôàíàòèê. Ïî ìíå, òàê îí íå ëó÷øå ýòèõ ïîæèðàòåëåé – òàêàÿ æå æàæäà óíè÷òîæàòü, ìñòèòü è êðóøèòü. Ìðàçü. Ìíå òåïåðü ñîâñåì íå ñòûäíî òàê ãîâîðèòü î íåì! Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ åãî íåíàâèæó! Ýòî îí âî âñåì âèíîâàò. À Ñ…. Â îáùåì ìû âñòðåòèëèñü íà âòîðîé ÷àñ ïîåçäêè, è ÿ ñíà÷àëà äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî åå îáíèìó, ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî ñìîãó ðåøèòüñÿ, íî â îáùåì ÿ åå ñëåãêà ïîöåëîâàë. ß äóìàë, ÿ ñäîõíó îò ñòûäà. À îíà ñàìà áûëà êðàñíàÿ êàê òîìàòíîå äðàæå Áåðòè Áîòòñ… Ìîæåò…. Íåò, íå ìîæåò. Îíà ïðîñòî îäèíîêà. Åé âñå ðàâíî…   
  
Íî ìíå íå âñå ðàâíî. Îíà áóäåò ìîåé. ß íèêîìó áîëüøå íå äàì åå îáèäåòü. Îíà áóäåò ìîåé!!! Íå áóäü ÿ Êðèñòîôåð Ôîóñ… (çà÷åðêíóòî)   
  
Íå áóäü ÿ ëó÷øèé îòáèâàþùèé Ðåéâåíêëî!   
  
~*~  
  
Ìû â ìîíàñòûðå. Îíè íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå îöåíÿò è, ÷òî óæ òàì, íå ïîéìóò. Ìî-íàñ-òûðü. Ïðèõîäèëî ëè â ãîëîâó õîòü êîìó-íèáóäü èç ñòóäåíòîâ, íà ÷òî èäóò ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, êîãäà áåðóòñÿ çà ðàáîòó â Õîãâàðòñ? Äóìàëè ëè îíè, ÷åì ïðèõîäèòñÿ æåðòâîâàòü? Ïðè òîì, ÷òî ïðèõîäèòñÿ æåðòâîâàòü âñåì. ß âñåãäà áûë ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðèíèìàòü â Õîãâàðòñ àáû êîãî. Ïðîêëÿòàÿ ðàáîòà, êàê æå. Â ãëóáèíå äóøè îíè ïîíèìàþò, ÷òî íåò íèêàêîãî ïðîêëÿòüÿ. Åñòü ëèøü æèçíü, îò êîòîðîé ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ îòêàçàòüñÿ, êàê îòêàçûâàþòñÿ îò ìèðñêîé æèçíè ìîíàõèíè. Áîëüøå îäíîãî ãîäà ðåäêî êòî âûäåðæèâàåò, íî êòî âûäåðæèâàåò – îñòàåòñÿ çäåñü íàâñåãäà. Åñòü ëèøü îðäû íåäîóìêîâ, êîòîðûì íàäî ïîñâÿòèòü ñåáÿ ÂÑÅÖÅËÎ. Çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî ó òåáÿ êîãäà-ëèáî áûëà ñåìüÿ, çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî õî÷åøü çàâåñòè ñåáå ñâîþ, íîâóþ, ñ òåïëûì êàìèíîì, íîñêàìè, ñîáàêîé è ñîáñòâåííûìè äåòüìè, òâîèìè ïîðîæäåíèÿìè. Çàáûòü ÷òî òû ÷åëîâåê. Òû ïðåïîäàâàòåëü. Òû ìîíàõ. Êðóãëûé ãîä â øêîëå, êðóãëûé ãîä ó÷èòü, ïåðåäàâàòü ñâîè çíàíèÿ òåì, êòî íèêîãäà ýòî íå îöåíèò, êòî âñåãäà áóäåò ñ÷èòàòü òåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü âëàñòü. Âëàñòü… îãðàíè÷åííàÿ òåì ÷òî òû ìîæåøü íàêàçûâàòü ýòèõ íåäîóìêîâ, áåñïîëåçíî íàêàçûâàòü, ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü èõ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå òàêîå. Ïîíÿòü. Îöåíèòü. Îöåíèòü!  
  
- Ïðîôåññîð, ìíå êàæåòñÿ èç âàñ áû âûøåë õîðîøèé îòåö… Î, èçâèíèòå ïðîôåññîð… ß íå õîòåëà Âàñ îáèäåòü. Ïðîñòî. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ó Âàñ î÷åíü ïîäõîäÿùèé õàðàêòåð. Ó Âàñ âåäü íåò ñåìüè? Ïðîñòèòå.. ïðîñòèòå… ÿ íå äîëæíà áûëà ñïðàøèâàòü ýòîãî… è âîîáùå ýòî ãëóïûé âîïðîñ. Âû âñå âðåìÿ ïîñâÿùàåòå ñòóäåíòàì…   
  
Íàèâíàÿ. Ýòà ôðàçà äàëà ìíå íàäåæäó, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ïîíÿòü.  
  
Ïî÷åìó ÿ ïîøåë íà ýòî òîãäà? Ïî÷åìó ÿ ïîøåë íà ýòî, íå ñòðîÿ äàæå òàêèõ èëëþçèé êàê Ñèíèñòðà, êîòîðàÿ çàñòàâèëà ñâîåãî ìóæà ïåðåñåëèòüñÿ â Õîãñìèä è âñå ðàâíî îíè ðàçâåëèñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîâîäèëà íà ðàáîòå?  
  
Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ èõ ëþáëþ. Íå âñåõ. À òîëüêî òåõ, êîìó ìîè çíàíèÿ íå âëåòÿò â îäíî óõî, à èç äðóãîãî âûëåòÿò. Òåõ, êòî ïîéìåò. Òåõ, êòî îöåíèò…   
  
Ìåðëèí, ÷òî çà áðåä ÿ íåñó. Ìíå íåëüçÿ óïîòðåáëÿòü ñïèðòíîå. Íèêîãäà. Íå äàé Ìåðëèí êòî-òî óçíàåò. ×òî çà áðåä… ß íå ïîõîæ íà ñåáÿ… Êàêàÿ ê ÷åðòó ëþáîâü.   
  
Ïðîñòî ìîæåò áûòü îíà âñêîëûõíóëà âî ìíå ñîæàëåíèå î òîì, ÷åãî ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áóäåò. Ñîæàëåíèå, ÷òî ÿ îòðåêñÿ îò ìèðñêîé æèçíè. È âûáðàë Õîãâàðòñ. Âûáðàë Ìîíàñòûðü.   
  
… ñåíòÿáðÿ, ïðîôåññîð Ñ. Ñíåéï   
  
~*~  
  
9 äåêàáðÿ  
  
Ïèñüìà äîìîé ñ æàëîáàìè íà Ìýðè èäóò îäíî çà äðóãèì. Ñíà÷àëà íà íåå æàëîâàëèñü, ÷òî îíà óêðàëà äîðîãîå ïàâëèíüå ïåðî ó ñâîåé ñîêóðñíèöû, è çåðêàëüöå ó äðóãîé. Êàæåòñÿ, åå êàê ñîðîêó, òÿíåò ê õîðîøåíüêèì âåùàì. Ïîòîì îíà ïîäðàëàñü ñ êàêèì-òî ìàëü÷èøêîé èç Äóðìøòðàíãà, ïðè÷åì íè ãäå-íèáóäü, à â áèáëèîòåêå! Êàêóþ-òî äåâ÷îíêó èçìàçàëà íî÷üþ çóáíîé ïàñòîé.   
  
Ïîòîì îíà âäîëáèëà ñåáå â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åé îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäî ó÷àñòâîâàòü â Òðåõìàãîâîì òóðíèðå è ïîïûòàëàñü ïðåîäîëåòü âîçðàñòíóþ ÷åðòó âîêðóã Îãíåííîãî Êóáêà. Åñòåñòâåííî, ó íåå íè ÷åðòà íå ïîëó÷èëîñü – òîëüêî áîðîäà âûðîñëà. Áîðîäó óáðàëè, åé ñäåëàëè âûãîâîð, è êîíå÷íî íàïèñàëè äîìîé ðîäèòåëÿì.  
  
Õîòÿ ÷åñòíî ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÿ ðàä. Ðàä, ÷òî õîòü îíè è óïðåêàþò ìåíÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ íå ñëåæó çà íåé – íî âî-ïåðâûõ ÿ ìîãó îïðàâäàòüñÿ òåì ÷òî ìû ñ ñåñòðîé ó÷èìñÿ íà ðàçíûõ ôàêóëüòåòàõ, à âî-âòîðûõ, âñå-òàêè îíè òåïåðü ïåðåêëþ÷èëè âíèìàíèå íà íåå. Ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ. È ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó!  
  
Òàê… à âîîáùå ñêîðî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë. È åñëè ÿ ñåãîäíÿ äî êîíöà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëè íå ðåøóñü ïðèãëàñèòü Ñ. íà íåãî, ÿ ïîéäó è ïîâåøóñü íà Ãðåìó÷åé Èâå. È ïåðåä ýòèì Ïîë íàâåðíÿêà çàêëåéìèò ìåíÿ ïå÷àòüþ «ÒÐÓÑ». Îí-òî ñàì óæå äàâíî êîãî-òî ïðèãëàñèë. Íî åìó âåäü âñå ðàâíî ñ êåì èäòè.   
  
~*~  
  
ß íàøëà åãî íà ïåðåìåíå. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ìîãëà áû ïîäîæäàòü äî îáåäà õîòÿ áû, èëè âîîáùå äî êîíöà äíÿ. Íî ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà â êîíöå çàíÿòèÿ ïî çåëüÿì, ÷òî èëè ñåé÷àñ èëè íèêîãäà. Åñëè íå ñåé÷àñ – òî ÿ íèêîãäà è íè çà ÷òî íå ðåøóñü. Àáñóðäíî… ß êàæäûé äåíü ñ íèì ãîâîðèëà, ïî÷òè êàæäûé âå÷åð ìû âìåñòå äåëàëè äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå â áèáëèîòåêå, à íà âûõîäíûõ óæå òðè ðàçà õîäèëè âìåñòå â Õîãñìèä. ß ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè ñ êåì íå îáùàëàñü êðîìå íåãî. Îäíàêî ïîñëå òîãî «èíöèäåíòà» â ïîåçäå îí áîëüøå íå ðàçó íå ïðèêàñàëñÿ êî ìíå … òàêèì îáðàçîì. Íå öåëîâàë, è äàæå íå îáíèìàë çà ïëå÷è. Òîëüêî îäèí ðàç, êîãäà ìû ñèäåëè â áèáëèîòåêå, îí êîñíóëñÿ ìîåé ðóêè, êàê áóäòî ñëó÷àéíî, è ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñêâîçü ìåíÿ ïðîøåë ðàçðÿä òîêà – ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ïîíÿëà ïî åãî ãëàçàì, ÷òî åìó â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ èñïóãàëàñü. Â îáùåì, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ìû ïîñòîÿííî áûëè ðÿäîì è ÿ óæå çíàëà î íåì âñå, îò åãî ëþáèìîé êîìàíäû ïî êâèääè÷ó äî òîãî, ÷òî îí ëþáèë åñòü â äåòñòâå, ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ ïîäêàøèâàëèñü íîãè. Ïîäêàøèâàëèñü íîãè, ñåðäöå êîëîòèëîñü â ïðåäûíôàðêòíîì òåìïå, ÿçûê âîðî÷àëñÿ âî ðòó åëå-åëå, êàê îáðûâîê íàæäàêà.   
  
Îí ñòîÿë ó êàáèíåòà ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë.   
  
Óâèäåâ ìåíÿ, îí óëûáíóëñÿ. ß çàìåðëà. Åñëè ÿ ñäåëàþ åùå îäèí øàã, ÿ óïàäó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîè íîãè ñäåëàíû èç âàòû.   
  
Ýòî áûëà òà ñàìàÿ åãî «ëüâèíî-ñìåòàííàÿ óëûáêà», îò êîòîðîé ìíå î÷åíü ÷àñòî õîòåëîñü ïîðâàòü íà íåì ìàíòèþ è óäóøèòü åãî â îáúÿòüÿõ. ßìî÷êè íà ùåêàõ è êîêåòëèâàÿ áåëàÿ ÷åëêà, ïî÷òè ïðèêðûâàþùàÿ îäèí ãëàç. È äðóãîé, ñåðî-ãîëóáîé, êîòîðûé ñòàíîâèëñÿ ÿðêî-ãîëóáûì, êîãäà åìó â ëèöî ñâåòèëî ñîëíöå, ïîñìàòðèâàë íà ìåíÿ ñ îæèäàíèåì è äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîñòüþ.  
  
ß íå ñóìåëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò.  
  
ß îòêðûëà ðîò ÷òîáû âûãîâîðèòü «ß õîòåëà ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü» è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü – â ãîðëå áûëî ñóõî êàê â ïóñòûíå Ñàõàðà â ïîëäåíü. Ïðèøëîñü îòêàøëÿòüñÿ.   
  
- Ìîæíî òåáÿ íà ìèíóòêó? ß õîòåëà ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü.   
  
Óëûáêà ìîìåíòàëüíî èñ÷åçëà ñ åãî ëèöà, è áëåäíàÿ, ïî÷òè áåëàÿ, êîæà ó ìåíÿ íà ãëàçàõ ñòàëà ðîçîâîé.   
  
- Ààààà… - ñêàçàë îí, - ààà… õîðîøî, - è âûæèäàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. Íà ñåêóíäó ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñàì ÷òî-òî æàæäàë ìíå ñêàçàòü.  
  
- Òû õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñïðîñèòü?  
  
- Íåò ÿ… ýýý… Íó â îáùåì äà. Íî ñíà÷àëà òû.  
  
- Íåò, òû ñíà÷àëà, - ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ. Îõ êàê ìíå õîòåëîñü îòòÿíóòü ýòîò ìîìåíò.  
  
- Íó ÿ…ýýý… - îí ìÿëñÿ íà ìåñòå. Íèêîãäà íå îæèäàëà îò íåãî òàêîãî, - Â îáùåì ÿ õîòåë ñïðîñèòü íå õîòåëà áû òû…   
  
- Äà? – ÿ âûòÿíóëàñü â ñòðóíêó.  
  
- Íå õîòåëà áû òû… ïîéòè íà Áàë ñî ìíîé… - âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ÿñíî ãîâîðèëî «íó âñå. ß ñêàçàë ýòî. Ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ óáüþò.»   
  
Âíåçàïíî, ïîñëå îñîçíàíèÿ òîãî ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë ìíå, ìåíÿ íàêðûë ïðèñòóï èñòåðè÷åñêîãî ñìåõà. Êðèñ î÷åíü èñïóãàëñÿ, ÿ óñïåëà ýòî çàìåòèòü. Îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñìåþñü íàä íèì… Íî åäâà ñîâëàäàâ ñ ïðèñòóïîì íåðâè÷åñêîãî õîõîòà, ÿ ïîñïåøèëà ñîîáùèòü åìó ïðè÷èíó òàêîãî íåîáû÷íîãî ïðèñòóïà:  
  
- ß… ÿ õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü òåáÿ î òîì æå, - ÿ ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, - Îõ.  
  
Îí âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì.   
  
- Òàê çíà÷èò.  
  
- ß ñîãëàñíà! – è ìîé ãîëîñ çâó÷àë èíà÷å, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ óëûáàëàñü òàê øèðîêî, ÷òî åäâà íå ïîðâàëà ñåáå ðîò.   
  
- Ôóõ, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ. Ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, è ìû îáà ðàññìåÿëèñü.   
  
17 äåêàáðÿ.  
  
Ñåãîäíÿ áûë ïîñëåäíèé äåíü ñðîêà, êîòîðûé ÿ ñàì ñåáå íàçíà÷èë.   
  
ß äóìàë ñäåëàòü ýòî â îáåä. ß âñå ïîñëåäíèå äíè äóìàë, ÷òî ñäåëàþ ýòî ñíà÷àëà óòðîì çà çàâòðàêîì, ïîòîì â îáåä, ïîòîì ïîñëå çàíÿòèé â áèáëèîòåêå. È íå äåëàë. Íî ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîã. ß íå çíàþ… Íî ÿ ðåøèë ÷òî èëè ñåãîäíÿ èëè âñå. ×åðò. Èëè ñåãîäíÿ, èëè ÿ òî÷íî ïîâåøóñü, äà. ß òàê ðåøèë.   
  
Íî ìíå íèêîãäà íå ìîãëà ïðèéòè â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî îíà ñàìà!!!... Â îáùåì îíà ïîäîøëà êî ìíå íà ïåðåìåíå. ß ñíà÷àëà îáðàäîâàëñÿ êîãäà óâèäåë åå, à ïîòîì âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ðàç óæ ìû îäèí íà îäèí, òî íàäî áû èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòîò ìîìåíò, ìàíòèêîðà ðàçäåðè, ïîòîìó ÷òî â îáåä âîêðóã ìîæåò áûòü ïîëíî íàðîäà. Îíà çàãîâîðèëà. ß óâèäåë, ÷òî îíà î÷åíü íåðâíè÷àåò. È îíà çàìåòèëà òîæå, ÷òî ÿ íåðâíè÷àþ... Â îáùåì ÿ ñêàçàë åé ýòî. ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, êàê òîëüêî ñêàçàë, ñðàçó ñòàëî ëåã÷å! Ïðàâäà îíà ïîñëå ýòîãî äèêî çàñìåÿëàñü, íî îêàçûâàåòñÿ òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðèøëà ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü ìåíÿ î òîì æå. Îíà! Õîòåëà! Ñàìà!!! Ïðèãëàñèòü ìåíÿ!!!! È ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, ÷òî ÿ óñïåë ñêàçàòü ýòî âïåðåä íåå… íî âñå ðàâíî îíà ÑÎÁÈÐÀËÀÑÜ! Îíà õîòåëà ñäåëàòü ýòî! È îíà íåðâíè÷àëà!!!  
  
Ààààééé õèìåðà äðàíàÿ!!! Ãðåìó÷àÿ ãîðãîíà!!! Îíà õî÷åò ïîéòè ñî ìíîé íà Áàë!!! Îíà õî÷åò!!! Åùå íåäåëÿ… Öåëàÿ íåäåëÿ îñòàëàñü. ß äîëæåí ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ñèëàìè. ß äîëæåí. Òàì ÿ åé è ñêàæó. Äà, îáÿçàòåëüíî ñêàæó. Òîëüêî áû íàáðàòüñÿ ñìåëîñòè…   
  
ß òåïåðü óâåðåí. Íå ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òî åé âñå ðàâíî. ÍÅ ÌÎÆÅÒ! 


	15. Amor Tussisque Non Celantur

XV Amor tussisque non celantur?  
  
ß áåñêîðûñòíî è íàèâíî  
  
Ëþáëþ â ðîæäåñòâåíñêîé íî÷è  
  
Çâåçäû îñüìèêîíå÷íîé äèâíîé  
  
Êî ìíå ëåòÿùèå ëó÷è.  
  
Êîãäà âñÿ öåðêîâü çàìèðàåò,  
  
Ðàñêðûòû Öàðñêèå Âðàòà,  
  
Ñòîèò, çåìëè íå çàäåâàåò  
  
Êðûëàòûé àíãåë. È óñòà  
  
Íå äâèæóòñÿ, íî ëüþòñÿ çâóêè,  
  
Çäåñü íåáî ñíèçîøëî ê çåìëå,  
  
Áëàãîñëîâëÿþùèå ðóêè  
  
ß îùóùàþ íà ÷åëå.  
  
È çàïàõ ëàäàíà è åëè,  
  
Ñâå÷åé æèâûå îãîíüêè,  
  
È ñòðàõ, ÷òî íåâåñîìîñòü â òåëå -  
  
Îò ïðèêîñíóâøåéñÿ ðóêè.  
  
ß ñ ýòèì ÷óäîì â ìèð ñòóïàþ -  
  
Íàäîëãî õâàòèò! È íà âñåõ!  
  
Ñâåðêàåò â çâåçäàõ Íî÷ü Ñâÿòàÿ,  
  
È áëåñòêè ñûïëþòñÿ íà ñíåã.*  
  
  
  
Òàê îíè ïåëè, äâå ìîëîäûå ïðÿõè, áîñûå, îäåòûå â ñåðîå, ÷òî ñèäåëè ïðè ñâåòå ëó÷èíû íà ñâîåé êàðòèíå, êàê îáû÷íî, íà ïëîùàäêå ÷åòâåðòîãî ýòàæà. Â ïðîñòûå äíè îíè, íå ïîêëàäàÿ ðóê, ìîë÷à, ðàáîòàëè çà ñâîèìè ñòàíêàìè, à ñåé÷àñ ìîíîòîííûå è îäíîîáðàçíûå ìåëüêàíèÿ èõ ëàäîíåé ñîïðîâîæäàëèñü ýòèì ãèìíîì. Ýòè ñëîâà íàâñåãäà çàïîìíèëèñü ìíå.  
  
ß ïîñòîÿëà ó êàðòèíû, ñëóøàÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ. Ïîòîì ìåäëåííî, íå òîðîïÿñü, ñòàëà ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, à âñëåä ìíå íåñëèñü ñëîâà óæå íîâîé ïåñíè:  
  
Ñåãîäíÿ îòäûõ îò òðóäà,  
  
Çàáâåíüå âñåõ çàáîò...  
  
Çàææåòñÿ ïåðâàÿ çâåçäà -  
  
È ê íàì Õðèñòîñ ïðèäåò.  
  
Ñîéäåò, ÷òîá â êàæäóþ ñåìüþ  
  
Âíåñòè ïîêîé è ìèð,  
  
Âñåì áëàãîñòü ïðîÿâèòü ñâîþ,  
  
Óñòðîèòü äåòÿì ïèð.  
  
Ïîòîì ÿ âåñåëî ïîñêàêàëà ÷åðåç ñòóïåíüêó, ñîãðåâàÿ â äóøå îùóùåíèå ïðàçäíèêà, äóÿ íà íåãî êàê íà óãîëåê. Âïåðâûå çà äîëãîå âðåìÿ ÿ áûëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷àñòëèâà.   
  
«Ñïàñèòåëü ðîäèëñÿ, Ñïàñèòåëü ðîäèëñÿ, Ñïàñèòåëü ðîäèëñÿ íà ñâåò…»  
  
È ìíå áûëî âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî íèêòî ñî ìíîé íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò, ìíå áûëî âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî òå, êîãî ÿ ðàíüøå ñ÷èòàëà äðóçüÿìè, òåïåðü îòñàæèâàëèñü îò ìåíÿ çà ñòîëîì – êàêîå ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå? Îíè íå âèäÿò, îíè íå çíàþò, îíè íå ïîíèìàþò. Èõ èñêðèâëåííûå çëîáîé è òðóñîñòüþ ëèöà íå ïîâåðíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó ïîþùèõ ïðÿõ, èõ ãëàçà íå îáðàòèëèñü ê íåáó, è îíè íå îùóòèëè «ñòðàõ, ÷òî íåâåñîìîñòü â òåëå – îò ïðèêîñíóâøåéñÿ ðóêè». È åùå ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî Èèñóñ, íàâåðíîå áûë, íå òîëüêî Ñûíîì Áîãà. Íàâåðíîå, îí áûë ìàãîì. Ñåãîäíÿ âñå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü õîðîøî… ÿ áûëà â ýòîì óâåðåíà…  
  
Ïðåäñòîÿùèé Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë ïîäíÿë âñþ øêîëó íà óøè. Ñòàéêè äåâèö íîñèëèñü èç êîðèäîðà â êîðèäîð, îáñóæäàÿ, êàêèå íàäåíóò ïëàòüÿ, ìàëü÷èøêè øåïòàëèñü ïî óãëàì, è ïðîâîæàëè äåâ÷îíîê âçãëÿäàìè, ïîõâàëÿëèñü äðóã äðóãó, êòî êîãî ïðèãëàñèë. Íà çàâòðàê ÿ ïðèøëà ïîçæå ÷åì îáû÷íî, ïîòîìó ÷òî çàñëóøàëàñü ïåíèåì ïðÿõ. Êðèñà ÿ íå âèäåëà, òîëüêî Ïîë Ãîðäîí ðàññåÿííî ìàõíóë ìíå ðóêîé, êîãäà ÿ áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà ñòîë Ðåéâåíêëî. Äà, ìåíÿ íå âîëíîâàëî, ÷òî ñî ìíîé íå ðàçãîâàðèâàþò çà ñòîëîì ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà… íî âñå æå ìíå õîòåëîñü ïåðåñåñòü òóäà, ê Ðåéâåíêëîâöàì… È êàê æàëü áûëî, ÷òî ýòî çàïðåùåíî. Äíåì ÿ ñíîâà ïîøëà ñëóøàòü ïðÿõ (îíè ñïåëè ïåñíþ ïðî àèñòèõó, óñòëàâøóþ ÿñëè, â êîòîðûõ ëåæàë Ñïàñèòåëü, ñâîèìè ïåðüÿìè, êîòîðûå âûðâàëà èç ãðóäè, ïîòîì î ñïðàâåäëèâîì êîðîëå ëèòîâñêèõ êàòîëèêîâ), ïîòîì îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïðîãóëêó ïî îïóøêå ëåñà, ïðè ýòîì óñïåøíî ìèíîâàëà êèäàâøèõñÿ ñíåæêàìè áëèçíåöîâ Óèçëè.   
  
Çà ïàðó ÷àñîâ äî áàëà óøëà â êîìíàòó è çàñòàëà Òèíó è Äæàäå çà òåì, ÷òî îíè ðûëèñü â ìîåì ñóíäóêå è ïðèìåðÿëè ìîè íàðÿäû…   
  
Íî âñå ðàâíî, ìû íè ñëîâà íå ñêàçàëè äðóã äðóãó.   
  
ß äîñòàëà ñî äíà ñóíäóêà äëèííîå ïëàòüå êðîâàâîãî öâåòà ñ îòêðûòûìè ïëå÷àìè – äî íåãî èõ ëàïû íå äîáðàëèñü, è óøëà çà øèðìó îäåâàòüñÿ.   
  
Çà ïîë÷àñà äî íà÷àëà Áàëà ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç è ñåëà ó êàìèíà, ÷òîáû îòäûøàòüñÿ è óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Äëÿ ýòîãî ÿ ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà è ïðîïåëà ïðî ñåáÿ ïåñåíêó ïðÿõ, êàê ìîëèòâó. Ïîòîì îãëÿäåëàñü. Ìèìî ìåíÿ ãîðäî ïðîøåñòâîâàë ìîé êóçåí «Íîòò-ìëàäøèé» â êðàñèâåéøåé çåëåíîé ìàíòèè, ïîä ðóêó åãî äåðæàëà ãëàâíàÿ êðàñàâèöà ïÿòîãî êóðñà Àáèãàëü Ýéâåðè. Âäâîåì îíè âûãëÿäåëè çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ëþäâèã âåë ñåáÿ êàê âçðîñëûé äæåíòëüìåí, áûë î÷åíü îáõîäèòåëåí, ðàñïàõèâàë ïåðåä ñâîåé äàìîé äâåðè: ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü íàáëþäàòü çà ýòèì, õîòü ÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîìíèëà, ÷òî ÷åòûðå ãîäà íàçàä íà öåðåìîíèè ðàñïðåäåëíèÿ îáîçâàëà åãî «ìåðçêèì ìàëü÷èêîì». Ñëåäîì çà íèì òùåäóøíûé Ìàëôîé ñî ñâîåé ïîäðóæêîé Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, ïëàòüå êîòîðîé áûëî óòûêàíî êàêèì-òî íåëåïûìè áàíòàìè. Îíè ÿâëÿëè ñîáîé âåñüìà îòðèöàòåëüíûé êîíòðàñò ìîåìó êóçåíó è åãî ïîäðóãå, îäíàêî äåðæàëèñü òàê, áóäòî îíè òóò ñàìûå íåîòðàçèìûå. ß ïîãëÿäåëà íà íèõ è òèõîíüêî ïðûñíóëà â êóëà÷îê.   
  
Íó âîò íàêîíåö ïî÷òè âñå ïîêèíóëè ãîñòèíóþ, ïîðà áûëî è ìíå. Âçäîõíóâ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç è îãëÿäåâ ïëàòüå – íå èñïà÷êàëè ëè, ÿ íà âàòíûõ íîãàõ âûøëà çà ïðåäåëû òåððèòîðèè Ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ïîäçåìåëüÿ.   
  
Ýòî âñåãäà òàê, â ãëóïûõ ìàãëîâñêèõ ëþáîâíûõ ðîìàíàõ «ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è íå óçíàëà! Îí áûë òàê ïðåêðàñåí! Åãî íåáåñíûé ëèê… áëà áëà áëà» Íî ÿ è ïðàâäà åãî íå óçíàëà. Îí ñòîÿë ïðÿìî ó ëåñòíèöû, âåäóùåé ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ãîñòèíîé ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, è õîòÿ êðóãîì ñíîâàëè ëþäè, íåïîñðåäñòâåííî îêîëî ëåñòíèöû êðîìå íåãî íèêîãî íå áûëî. ß åãî íå óçíàëà. À êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî îí – îñòîëáåíåëà. Åãî âîëîñû áûëè ãëàäêî çà÷åñàíû íàçàä, âïåðâûå îòêðûâàÿ ìîèì ãëàçàì åãî ÷èñòûé è âûñîêèé ëîá, íå çàêðûòûé ÷åëêîé. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ «íåáåñíîãî ëèêà»… Íà íåì áûëà ìàíòèÿ ïîòðÿñàþùåãî ÿðêî-ãîëóáîãî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåáåñíîãî öâåòà, à ïîä ìàíòèåé áåëîñíåæíàÿ ðóáàøêà è øåëêîâûé ãàëñòóê, îäíîãî öâåòà ñ ìàíòèåé. Îí áûë ÿðêèì ïÿòíîì â ýòîé îäåæäå, ñî ñâîèìè ïî÷òè áåëûìè âîëîñàìè, ñðåäè òåìíîé òîëïû áóòûëî÷íîãî, ÷åðíîãî, ñåðîãî, áîðäîâîãî. ßðêèì è ñâåòëûì, êàê àíãåë ñ êàðòèíîê.   
  
- Êðèñ, òû… - çàïíóëàñü, ó ìåíÿ îòíÿëñÿ ÿçûê, òàê çíà÷èò ìàãëîâñêèå ðîìàíû íå âðóò; ÿ ïðîêàøëÿëàñü, - òû î÷åíü êðàñèâûé.  
  
- Òû òîæå, - ñêàçàë îí íåìíîãî õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì è ÿ òóò æå ìûñëåííî øëåïíóëà ñàìà ñåáÿ ïî ùåêå çà òî, ÷òî íàäåëà êðàñíîå ïëàòüå – íàâåðíîå îíî äåëàëî ðóìÿíåö íà ìîèõ ùåêàõ íå ïðîñòî î÷åíü çàìåòíûì, à … òîìàòíûì!!!   
  
ß îòâàæèëàñü âçÿòü åãî ïîä ðóêó. Çàïàõ ëèìîíà è ñíåãà. ß ïîäàâèëà äèêèé ïîðûâ âñòàòü íà öûïî÷êè è òêíóòüñÿ íîñîì åìó â øåþ. È êàê ìàëåíüêèé ïðåäàííûé ùåíîê, âäûõàòü åãî çàïàõ è ïîïèñêèâàòü…   
  
Íà íàñ ìíîãèå îãëÿäûâàëèñü – ÿ ïîäóìàëà òîãäà, ÷òî äåëî áûëî â íàøèõ íàðÿäàõ, êîòîðûå î÷åíü çäîðîâî êîíòðàñòèðîâàëè. Ïîñòåïåííî ïåðâûé «ìàíäðàæ» íà÷àë ïðîõîäèòü è ìû íà ïóòè ê Áîëüøîìó çàëó ñìåëî ïîãëÿäûâàëè äðóã íà äðóãà, óëûáàÿñü. Êîãäà äâåðè ðàñïàõíóëè è âñåõ ïðèãëàñèëè âîéòè, Êðèñ íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ìîåìó óõó è ñêàçàë:  
  
- ß ñàì ñåáå çàâèäóþ.   
  
È êîãäà ìû øëè ê ñòîëèêó, çà êîòîðûé óæå óñïåëè ñåñòü Ïîë Ãîðäîí è åãî ïîäðóãà, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íåáî â Áîëüøîì Çàëå óëûáàåòñÿ, à âîò ýòà ÿðêàÿ çâåçäà – áûòü ìîæåò, ýòî òà ñàìàÿ, Âèôëååìñêàÿ çâåçäà? Ãîâîðÿò ÷òî òîò, êòî óâèäèò åå íà Ðîæäåñòâî, îáðåòåò ñ÷àñòüå…   
  
25 äåêàáðÿ  
  
Âñå, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü òåáå, îñòàëîñü íåäîñêàçàííûì. Íàâåðíîå ïðîñòî ïîòîìó ÷òî, êàê òîëüêî ÿ óâèäåë òåáÿ, ó ìåíÿ îòíÿëñÿ ÿçûê. ß ñåé÷àñ ïèøó ýòî ïèñüìî… ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû âñå ýòî íå ïðî÷òåøü. Íî ìîæåò áûòü ìíå ñòàíåò õîòÿ áû íåìíîãî ëåã÷å? Ìîæåò õîòü íåìíîãî ïðîéäåò ýòî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ÿ - òðóñ, êàêèõ ñâåò íå âèäûâàë? Êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë òåáÿ â ýòîì êðàñíîì ïëàòüå, òû áûëà òàêàÿ ïå÷àëüíàÿ è êðàñèâàÿ, ìíå òàê õîòåëîñü îáíÿòü òåáÿ è ïîöåëîâàòü òâîå îáíàæåííîå ïëå÷î íà ãëàçàõ ó âñåõ, ÷òî ÿ åëå ñäåðæàëñÿ… à ïî÷åìó ñäåðæàëñÿ? Äà ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òðóñ.   
  
ß âïåðâûå åë ñ òîáîé çà îäíîì ñòîëîì, íî ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî àïïåòèòà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ñèäåë è ñìîòðåë íà òâîè ãóáû, íà òâîé ðîò, è êàê êîò ìûøåé, äóøèë â ñåáå ïîðûâû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî. Íî ÿ ýòîãî òàê è íå ñäåëàë. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òðóñ!   
  
À ïîòîì ÿ ïðèãëàñèë òåáÿ íà òàíåö. Íàâåðíîå ýòî áûëî åäèíñòâåííîå, íà ÷òî ÿ âñå-òàêè ñóìåë ðåøèòüñÿ – èç òîãî, íà ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ðåøèòüñÿ. Òû òàê êðàñèâî òàíöóåøü, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íåóêëþæèì ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé. È ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, ÷òî ìíå óäàëîñü íå îòäàâèòü òåáå íîãè. Ñâÿòîé Øîòëàíäåö, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ… êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî òû ýòî íå ïðî÷òåøü.   
  
Òû íå ìîÿ, òàêàÿ ðîäíàÿ, òàêàÿ ëþáèìàÿ, òàêàÿ ãðóñòíàÿ, òàêàÿ òåïëàÿ… Ìîÿ Ñåëåíà. ÑÅËÅÍÀ! ÑÅËÜ! Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ âûêðèêèâàòü òâîå èìÿ, ÷òîáû âñå çíàëè, êàê òû ìíå äîðîãà, íî ÿ ìîë÷ó. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ÷åðòîâ òðóñ!   
  
Êîãäà-íèáóäü ÿ ñìîãó èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî îöåïåíåíèÿ, êîãäà-íèáóäü ÿ ñêàæó òåáå âñå, ÷òî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, íî… ÿ íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî ñåãîäíÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, à æäàëà ëè òû îò ìåíÿ ýòîãî? Åñëè æäàëà, è ÿ íå îïðàâäàë òâîè îæèäàíèÿ, òî ÿ òðèæäû ñåáÿ íåíàâèæó.   
  
~*~  
  
ß ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, êîãäà îí ýòîãî íå âèäåë. Îí ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå åë, è çàìåòíî íåðâíè÷àë. È ÿ íåðâíè÷àëà. Çàòî Ïîë è åãî ïîäðóãà, ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ ðûæåíüêàÿ äåâóøêà èç Õàôôëïàôôà ïî èìåíè Ñüþçåí, áåç óìîëêó áîëòàëè, è õîòü êàê-òî ïîääåðæèâàëè àòìîñôåðó ðàçðÿæåííîé. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê ×åìïèîíû Òðåõìàãîâîãî Òóðíèðà îòêðûëè áàë, îíè ïåðâûìè áðîñèëèñü òàíöåâàòü. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ÿ íå ìîãëà ïîñìîòðåòü íà Êðèñà. Îñîáåííî êîãäà îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è, âèäèìî, ñîáðàëñÿ ïðèãëàñèòü ìåíÿ. ß ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà ñ îãðîìíûì ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêèì óñèëèåì. Â ñòîòûñÿ÷íûé ðàç, íàâåðíîå, ïîäóìàëà, êàêîé îí êðàñèâûé è î òîì, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ, ÷òî òàêîé êðàñèâûé þíîøà âëþáèòñÿ â ìåíÿ ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Îí ïîäàë ìíå ðóêó – òàêîé ïðîñòîé ìîë÷àëèâûé æåñò, è ÿ âëîæèëà ðóêó â åãî ëàäîíü. Ìû âûøëè â öåíòð çàëà. Îí îáíÿë ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ. Ñíîâà ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòîò çàïàõ è íà ýòîò ðàç ó ìåíÿ áûëî ïîëíîå ïðàâî âäûõàòü åãî äî ïîòåðè ñîçíàíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí áûë òàê áëèçêî… áëèæå ÷åì â ëþáîé äðóãîé ìîìåíò çà ýòîò âå÷åð. Îí âåë. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, îí î÷åíü íåïëîõî òàíöóåò.   
  
È íà ñëåäóþùèé ìåäëåííûé òàíåö ìû íå îñòàëèñü çà ñòîëîì, è íà ñëåäóþùèé… Â êîíöå êîíöîâ ÿ ðåøèëàñü è âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàòü îñòàâàòüñÿ íà áåçîïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè îò íåãî è äåðæàòü îäíîé ðóêîé çà åãî ðóêó, à äðóãîé çà ïëå÷è, ÿ îáíÿëà åãî îáåèìè ðóêàìè. Îí âûäîõíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, íî â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí ïðèäâèíóë ìåíÿ áëèæå, êðåï÷å îáõâàòèë ìîþ òàëèþ. À ïîòîì ÿ òîëüêî ïîìíþ, ÷òî ÿ óòêíóëàñü íîñîì â åãî ãðóäü è äûøàëà Ìîèì Ïåðñîíàëüíûì Êèñëîðîäîì. È íå ïîìíþ, êàê äîëãî ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü… ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ñëóøàëà êàê êîëîòèòñÿ ñåðäöå (ìîå èëè åãî? ÿ íå çíàþ) è çàáûëà î òîì, ÷òî êðóãîì áûëè ëþäè. Êàê áóäòî íèêîãî íåò. Êàê áóäòî òîëüêî îí è ÿ.   
  
Êîãäà ÿ ðåøèëàñü ïîäíÿòü íà íåãî âçãëÿä, åãî ëèöî áûëî ìåðòâåííî áëåäíûì. À ìîå, íàâåðíîå, ñíîâà òîìàòíî-êðàñíûì!   
  
Ïîòîì ìû âûøëè èç çàëà, çà äâåðè çàìêà, ãäå âìåñòî ñóãðîáîâ òåïåðü áûëè ôîíòàíû è ðîçîâûå êóñòû. Ìèìî íàñ ïðîøìûãíóëà ñåñòðà Êðèñà Ìýðè è âñëåä åé äîíåññÿ ãðîçíûé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà:  
  
- 15 î÷êîâ ñ Õàôôëïàôôà, Ôîóñåòò!  
  
Ìû îáà ïðûñíóëè îò ñìåõà. Îõ óæ ýòà Ìýðè… Êîãäà îíà ïðîíîñèëàñü ìèìî íàñ ñ ðàñêðàñíåâøèìñÿ ëè÷èêîì, ÿ çàìåòèëà â åå âîëîñàõ ìîþ çàêîëêó.   
  
Ìû óñåëèñü ó ôîíòàíà.  
  
- À çíàåøü... Íà òâîå ñåñòðå êðàñèâàÿ çàêîëêà. È äîðîãàÿ. Òû çíàåøü, îòêóäà îíà âçÿëàñü?   
  
- Î, - îòîçâàëñÿ Êðèñ, áóäòî áû âûõîäÿ èç ñòóïîðà, - îíà íàøëà åå ãäå-òî, íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä íà Ðîæäåñòâî. Ñêàçàëà, ÷òî åå ñáðîñèëà êàêàÿ-òî ïòèöà ïðÿìî ó íàøåãî äîìà. Ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü?  
  
ß çàóëûáàëàñü. Ìîãëà ëè ÿ ïîäóìàòü çà íåñêîëüêî ëåò äî ýòîãî, ÷òî áóäó ñ íèì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íà ýòó òåìó? Ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ îùóòèëà ñåáÿ òðèóìôàòîðîì.   
  
- À òîãäà, ïîä Ðîæäåñòâî, ó òåáÿ íå ïðîïàë øàðô?   
  
Êðèñ ïîäíÿë áðîâè îò óäèâëåíèÿ.  
  
- Ïðîïàë. Òàêîå ñèíåå êàøíå… Íåò, à ïî÷åìó òû âñå ýòî ñïðàøèâàåøü?   
  
ß ïðîäîëæàëà ìó÷èòü åãî çàãàäêàìè:  
  
- À êàêàÿ ïòèöà áûëà, îíà íå ñêàçàëà?  
  
- Ñêàçàëà, - îòâåòèë Êðèñ, íåïîíèìàþùèì âçãëÿäîì èçó÷àÿ ìîå ëèöî, - ßñòðåá.  
  
Áîëüøå íè÷åãî ÿ íå ñòàëà äîáàâëÿòü. Ñèäåëà è óëûáàëàñü. Îí äîãàäàëñÿ òîëüêî ÷åðåç ìèíóòó – ÿ ïîíÿëà ïî òîìó, êàê èçìåíèëîñü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. ×óòü ïîãîäÿ îí, óëûáàÿñü, âîñêëèêíóë:  
  
- ßñòðåá! Òâîé ÿñòðåá. Çíà÷èò çàêîëêà… çàêîëêà òâîÿ?   
  
- Íó äà, - êèâíóëà ÿ, - îí óíåñ åå èç ìîåé êîìíàòû íà Ðîæäåñòâî. À âçàìåí ïðèíåñ ìíå ñèíèé øàðô. Øàðô ïàõ òîáîé.   
  
- Ìíîé? Òû… òû íþõàëà ìîé øàðô?! – Êðèñ óæàñíî çàáàâíî ñêðèâèëñÿ, è ýòî çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ðàññìåÿòüñÿ.  
  
- Êîíå÷íî, ãëóïûé… Ó òåáÿ î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûé çàïàõ! – Î Ìåðëèí, ÿ ýòî ñêàçàëà. Î Ìåðëèí, Î Ìåðëèí…   
  
Îí âçãëÿíóë ìíå â ãëàçà – ñëåãêà îøàðàøåííî, íî ÿâíî ïîëüùåííûé. Áüþñü îá çàêëàä, óæ òàêèõ êîìïëèìåíòîâ åìó åùå íèêòî íèêîãäà íå äåëàë… Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ êî ìíå çíà÷èòåëüíî áëèæå. Ïîòîì åùå áëèæå. Íàøè ãóáû ïî÷òè ñîïðèêàñàëèñü, åãî ãëàçà îñòàíîâèëèñü íà ìîèõ ãëàçàõ. Åùå ñåêóíäà, è…  
  
- Ïÿòíàäöàòü î÷êîâ ñ Õàôôëïàôôà, Áîóíñ! È ïÿòíàäöàòü î÷êîâ ñ Ðåéâåíêëî, Ãîðäîí! – äîíåñëîñü èç-çà áëèæàéøåãî ðîçîâîãî êóñòà.   
  
Âñå. Ìû èñïóãàííî îòïðÿíóëè äðóã îò äðóãà, ðóêè – ìåëêîé äðîæüþ, ãëàçà – ëèõîðàäî÷íî áëóæäàþò. Ïîæàëóé, ýòî áûë åäèíñòâåííûé ìîìåíò â ìîåé æèçíè, êîãäà ÿ ñîâåðøåííî èñêðåííî è ëþòî íåíàâèäåëà ïðîôåññîðà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà!   
  
~*~  
  
ß ëåæàëà, ñâåðíóâøèñü êàëà÷èêîì, è âñïîìèíàëà î õîðîøåì. ß ïûòàëàñü. ß ÷åñòíî ïûòàëàñü… Íà ïîñëåäíåì çàíÿòèè ïî ÇÎÒÑ ïðîôåññîð Õìóðè ðàññêàçàë íàì î çàêëèíàíèè âûçîâà Ïîêðîâèòåëÿ. Ïîêà ó÷èòü åãî íàì íå ïîëàãàëîñü, ýòî î÷åíü ñèëüíàÿ ìàãèÿ, âûøå óðîâíÿ Ï.À.Ó.Ê., íî ôîðìóëà ìåíÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàëà. Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðèçâàòü åãî, ïðåæäå âñåãî íóæíî áûëî âîñêðåñèòü â ïàìÿòè êàêîå-òî îñîáåííî õîðîøåå ñîáûòèå. Äà, ÿ ïûòàëàñü âñïîìíèòü ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå. Íî ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî íå áûëî íè îäíîãî õîðîøåãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. À äàæå åñëè ÷òî-òî îòíîñèòåëüíî ñ÷àñòëèâîå è ïðîèñõîäèëî â æèçíè, òî ïîòîì âîñïîìèíàíèå îá ýòîì ñîáûòèè íàìåðòâî ïåðåêðûâàëîñü êàêèì-òî äóðíûì, î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ïîñëå.  
  
Âîò ïàïà ñàæàåò ìåíÿ íà êîëåíè è ïîêàçûâàåò íîâóþ êóêëó, êðàñèâóþ ôàðôîðîâóþ êóêëó ñ ðîçîâûìè, êîêåòëèâî âûòÿíóòûìè ãóáêàìè è áåëîñíåæíîé êîæåé, ãëàäèò ìåíÿ ïî âîëîñàì, ãðîìêî ÷ìîêàåò â íîñ. Íî êóêëà âàëÿåòñÿ â êëàäîâêå, ïîëîìàííàÿ. À ìîé îòåö – Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè.   
  
Âîò Ïàòðèê ïðèåõàë êî ìíå íà Ðîæäåñòâî ïîñëå äâóõëåòíåé ðàçëóêè, è ÿ áðîñèëàñü åìó íà øåþ, çàõëåáûâàÿñü ñ÷àñòüåì. Íî ïîòîì Ïàòðèê ñäåëàë ìíå òàêîé ïîäàðîê, ÷òî… ÿ óæå ïåðåñòàëà ïîíèìàòü, ÷åëîâåê ÿ èëè òîëüêî íàïîëîâèíó èëè íå ÷åëîâåê âîâñå?   
  
Âîò ìû ñ Òèíîé çàãîðàåì íà ïëÿæå è åäèì ìîðîæåíîå. Íàì âåñåëî è õîðîøî. Íî ïîòîì Òèíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò ìåíÿ…  
  
Âîò Äæàäå ïðèçíàåòñÿ ìíå â òîì, ÷òî åé íðàâèòñÿ Ïîë Ãîðäîí è äåëèòñÿ ñî ìíîé ñâîèì ñåêðåòîì, à ÿ äóìàþ êàê çäîðîâî, ÷òî ìû, äâå ïîäðóãè, âëþáèëèñü â äâóõ äðóçåé. Íî ñåé÷àñ Äæàäå íå îáðàùàåò íà Ïîëà íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ è ãëàâíîå, îíà áîëüøå íå õî÷åò äðóæèòü ñî ìíîé.   
  
Âîò Ïîë îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà, îïðàâèâøèñü îò áîëåçíè, ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ íàäåæäîé è ïðîñèò âîäû…. ß òàê ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òî îí â ïîðÿäêå. Íî ïîòîì ÿ âîçâðàùàþñü â ãîñòèíóþ è ìíå óñòðàèâàþò ïðèëþäíûé ïîçîð.   
  
Âîò åãî ëèöî… Òàêîå êðàñèâîå, áëåäíîå, è áëèçêîå – âñåãî â ïàðå ñàíòèìåòðîâ îò ìîåãî. Îí ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîöåëóåò, ñåé÷àñ, ñåé÷àñ…. Íî íåò. Ãëóïî íà ÷òî-òî íàäåÿòüñÿ. Êðèñ äàæå íå âëþáëåí â ìåíÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íå òàê êàê ÿ â íåãî.   
  
Åñëè ó ìåíÿ íåò íè îäíîãî ñ÷àñòëèâîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ… íå çíà÷èò ëè ýòî, ÷òî ìîÿ æèçíü ïðîñòî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà?   
  
ß ëåæàëà, ñâåðíóâøèñü êàëà÷èêîì…. Â õîëîäíîé ÿìêå íà îòòàèâàþùåì ñíåãó. Ïîòîì ÿ âûáðàëàñü èç íåå è ïîïîëçëà îáðàòíî ê çàìêó.   
  
~*~  
  
Ýòî íå èíòóèöèÿ. Ýòî íå íåîïðàâäàííîå ÷óâñòâî òðåâîãè. Ýòî çäðàâûé ñìûñë. Ëîãèêà. Ìîåãî îòöà ñóäèëè çà ïîñîáíè÷åñòâî Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó. Ìîé îòåö ïðÿòàë ÷òî-òî çëîâåùåå ïðÿìî â íàøåì ïîìåñòüå. Ìîé îòåö áûë ñðåäè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè ýòèì ëåòîì, êîòîðûå, ïî ñëóõàì, íå òîëüêî èñêàëå÷èëè íåñêîëüêèõ íåñ÷àñòíûõ ìàããëîâ, íî è âñåõ ìàãîâ, êîòîðûå ïîïàëèñü èì ïîä ðóêó òîãäà. Îí áûë òàì.   
  
Âåäü íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî äîëãèå ãîäû… Åñëè îíè ðåøèëèñü ñíîâà çàÿâèòü âîëøåáíîìó ìèðó î ñåáå, çíà÷èò, ýòî íå çðÿ. Çíà÷èò, ÷òî- òî äîëæíî ñëó÷èòüñÿ.   
  
È ÿ áûëà ïðàâà. ×åðò âîçüìè, ÿ áûëà ïðàâà. Íà ýòîò ðàç ìîé íåèçëå÷èìûé ïåññèìèçì íå ïîäâåë ìåíÿ.  
  
Òàê çàêîí÷èëîñü òðåòüå èñïûòàíèå Òðåõìàãîâîãî Òóðíèðà – èñ÷åçíîâåíèå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è Ñåäðèêà Äèããîðè, çàòåì èõ ïîÿâëåíèå ñïóñòÿ áåç ìàëîãî ÷àñ. Ãàððè Áûë âåñü â êðîâè, ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèòü, åãî îêðóæàëè ó÷èòåëÿ, à Ñåäðèê…. ß óñëûøàëà, êàê åãî ïîäðóãà ×î ×àíã èçäàåò âîïëü óæàñà.   
  
Îí áûë ìåðòâ. Ñåäðèê Äèããîðè áûë ìåðòâ. ß âèäåëà åãî ïðîçðà÷íîå ëèöî, ÿ âèäåëà åãî áåçâîëüíî ñâèñàþùèå ñ íîñèëîê ðóêè, ÿ âèäåëà êàê åìó ïðèêðûëè âåêè, è ÿ âèäåëà, êàê åãî íàêðûëè áåëîé ïðîñòûíåé. Çà ìîåé ñïèíîé ìíîé ðûäàëè äðóãèå äåâ÷îíêè, ñáåãàëèñü ó÷èòåëÿ, à ÿ ñòîÿëà êàê âêîïàííàÿ, âûáåæàâ íà ïîëå îäíîé èç ïåðâûõ…. È ñìîòðåëà êàê åãî îòåö íåâåðÿùèìè ãëàçàìè øíûðÿåò ïî òåëó ñûíà, êàê òðÿñåò åãî èçî âñåõ ñèë, áüåò ïî ùåêàì, ðûäàåò… ß âèäåëà êàê Ñåäðèêà óíîñÿò.   
  
ß âûðâàëàñü èç ñòóïîðà êîãäà ìåíÿ êòî-òî òðîíóë çà ïëå÷î. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ÷üÿ-òî ëàäîíü ñêîëüçíóëà íà ìîå ëèöî è çàêðûëà ìíå ãëàçà.  
  
- Íå ñìîòðè, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ øåïîòîì, - ëó÷øå íå ñìîòðè.   
  
Íå êîíòðîëèðóÿ ñåáÿ, ÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü, âöåïèëàñü â åãî ìàíòèþ è çàðûäàëà.   
  
- ß çíàëà, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, Êðèñ, ÿ çíàëà, ÿ çíàëà!  
  
Îí íå óòåøàë ìåíÿ, íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë. Ãëàäèë ïî ãîëîâå, è íå îòïóñêàë.  
  
- Åñëè áû òîëüêî òû ìîãëà íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ äîìîé. Åñëè áû òîëüêî òû ìîãëà… - ïðîãîâîðèë îí î÷åíü òèõî, íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî óñëûøàëà.   
  
Ñâåæèé âåòåð, òåïëûå ñóìåðêè, âèçã è êðèêè, ðûäàíèå Àìîñà Äèããîðè è ìåðòâîå òåëî åãî ñûíà.   
  
- Ýòî áûë Âîëüäåìîðò! – âûêðèêíóë Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ, à â ýòî âðåìÿ äèðåêòîð ïûòàëñÿ óñàäèòü åãî îáðàòíî, - È Ïîæèðàòåëè!!!! ß èõ âèäåë!   
  
Èç òîëïû ïîñëûøàëèñü âñêðèêè óæàñà.   
  
- Ïîéäåì îòñþäà, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ è íå äîæèäàÿñü ìîåãî îòâåòà, ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèë â ñòîðîíó çàìêà. Íèêòî íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà ìîå êðàñíîå îò ñëåç ëèöî è âçäðàãèâàþùèå îò ðûäàíèé ïëå÷è.   
  
- Îí áûë òàì, - ïîâòîðÿëà ÿ íà õîäó êàê çàâåäåííàÿ, - Êðèñ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îí áûë òàì. Ìîé îòåö áûë òàì! Êðèñ, îí áûë òàì! È ÿ âèäåëà åãî â òîëïå Ïîæèðàòåëåé íà ÷åìïèîíàòå! Êðèñ, ìîé îòåö áûë òàì!   
  
Îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë, íå ñìîòðåë â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, ïðîñòî íàñòîé÷èâî âåë çà ñîáîé. Åãî ãóáû áûëè ñæàòû â òîíêóþ áëåäíóþ ëèíèþ, áðîâè íàõìóðåíû, à ëàäîíü òàê ñèëüíî ñæàëàñü âîêðóã ìîåé, ÷òî ìíå áûëî áîëüíî. ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà åãî òàêèì.   
  
Êîãäà ìû äîøëè äî ëåñòíèöû è ñïóñòèëèñü âíèç íà îäèí ïðîëåò, îí íàêîíåö îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå, è ïîòðÿñ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è.  
  
- ß çíàþ, Ñåëü. ß çíàþ.   
  
Íîâûé ïðèñòóï ðûäàíèé ïðèäóøèë ìîå ãîðëî è ÿ ñíîâà áåñêîíòðîëüíî óòêíóëàñü â åãî ìàíòèþ, ìîêðóþ îò ìîèõ ñëåç, êîìêàëà åå è äðîæàëà, ðûäàÿ. Îí çíàë… îí çíàë? Ìîæåò áûòü, òåïåðü îí íåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ çà ýòî?   
  
- ß çíàþ âñå. Íî òû íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòà, - äîáàâèë îí ïðèãëóøåííûì ãîëîñîì; ïðèãëóøåííûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãîâîðèë, ñïðÿòàâ ëèöî â ìîèõ âîëîñàõ, - Òû íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòà.   
  
Îí äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà ÿ âîçüìó ñåáÿ â ðóêè, äàë ìíå êàê ñëåäóåò âûïëàêàòüñÿ. Íà ëåñòíèöå íàâåðõó ïîñëûøàëèñü ãîëîñà, ïîòîì ïîêàçàëèñü ñëèçåðèíöû, ãîíèìûå ïðåôåêòîì â ñòîðîíó ãîñòèíîé. Îíè ãàëäåëè, ïî÷òè áåãîì ñïóñêàëèñü âíèç, çàäåâàëè íàñ ïëå÷àìè, íî Êðèñ íå îòïóñêàë ìåíÿ, íå ðàçìûêàë îáúÿòüÿ, îáõâàòèâ ìåíÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè, êàê áóäòî ïûòàëñÿ îòãîðîäèòü ìåíÿ îò âñåõ è âñÿ.  
  
Ïîòîì øóì âíèçó ñòèõ. Ìû ñíîâà îñòàëèñü íà ëåñòíèöå îäíè. ß íàêîíåö ïåðåñòàëà ïëàêàòü. Íî òåïåðü ÿ áîÿëàñü ïîäíÿòü íà íåãî ëèöî, ðàñïóõøåå, êðàñíîå, ìîêðîå îò ñëåç. Ìîè ãóáû âñå åùå âçäðàãèâàëè, ïëå÷è òðÿñëèñü ìåëêîé äðîæüþ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ çàãëÿíóòü ìíå â ãëàçà, íî ÿ îòâîðà÷èâàëàñü.  
  
- Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, - ñêàçàëà ÿ îõðèïøèì îò ðûäàíèé ãîëîñîì, êàê áóäòî î÷íóâøèñü îò êîøìàðà è òåïåðü ñòûäÿñü ñàìîé ñåáÿ, - ÿ óðîäëèâàÿ...  
  
Îí íàñòîé÷èâî ïðèïîäíÿë ìîå ëèöî çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà. ß çàìåðëà: ïî åãî áëåäíîé, ïî÷òè áåëîé ùåêå áåæàëà îäèíîêàÿ ñëåçèíêà, à â ñâåòëûõ ãëàçàõ ãîðåëî ñîñòðàäàíèå.   
  
- Ñåëü… - ñêàçàë îí, è ãîëîñ åãî áûë õðèïëûì è äðîæàë, òàêæå êàê è ìîé, - Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ïëà÷ü áîëüøå. Ïîæàëóéñòà… Ìíå áîëüíî âèäåòü êàê òû ïëà÷åøü.  
  
- Êðèñ, ÿ…   
  
- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.   
  
Ïîâèñëà êðè÷àùàÿ òèøèíà. Òèøèíà, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî òêíóòü íîæîì. Îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ðóêîé ê ñâîèì ãóáàì, áóäòî íå âåðÿ òîìó, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî èç íèõ âûðâàëîñü.   
  
Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ÿ ñòîÿëà íåïîäâèæíî, ïîòîì âûðâàëàñü è, íå ïîìíÿ ñåáÿ, áðîñèëàñü âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå.   
  
* ñòèõè Íèíû Êàðòàøîâîé 


	16. Amantes sunt amentes

XVI Amantes sunt amentes  
  
Ïðîøåë ìåñÿö. Äíè ïëûëè ìèìî ìåíÿ, îñòàâàÿñü â ïàìÿòè áåëûìè ïÿòíàìè, áåññìûñëåííûìè ïðîáóæäåíèÿìè è çàñûïàíèÿìè. Âñëóõ ìû íå âñïîìèíàëè î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, î òîì, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë. Êàê áóäòî ìû çàêëþ÷èëè áåññëîâåñíîå ñîãëàøåíèå çàáûòü. Ìû äàæå íå ãîâîðèëè î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ñåäðèêîì, õîòÿ, êàçàëîñü, ýòî áûëà åäèíñòâåííàÿ òåìà, íà êîòîðóþ ñ óòðà äî íî÷è ãîâîðèëè âñå ñòóäåíòû. Â ïîñëåäíèå äíè ïåðåä êàíèêóëàìè ìû ãóëÿëè ó îçåðà, ãîâîðèëè î êâèääè÷å, ìóçûêå, è âñÿêîé åðóíäå.   
  
Ëèøü îäíî èçìåíèëîñü â íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ – ÿ ïåðåñòàëà áîÿòüñÿ åãî, ïåðåñòàëà êðàñíåòü, êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îí êî ìíå ïðèêàñàëñÿ. È õîòÿ êàêîé-òî çëîáíûé ãîëîñîê â ñàìîì óäàëåííîì óãîëêå ìîåãî ìîçãà, ïèùàë ìíå î òîì, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå Êðèñ ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò, ÷òî ýòî âûðâàëîñü ó íåãî ñëó÷àéíî, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë ýòî ëèøü ÷òîáû ìåíÿ óòåøèòü, ÿ íàõîäèëà â ñåáå ñèëû ýòîò ìåðçêèé ãîëîñîê ïðèãëóøèòü. Â ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè ÿ íàõîäèëà â ñåáå ñèëû, ÷òîáû ïîâåðèòü âî ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå. ß áîëüøå íå áîÿëàñü åãî…   
  
Íî ÿ ñìåðòåëüíî áîÿëàñü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ äîìîé. Áîÿëàñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå çíàëà, êàê ïîñìîòðþ â ãëàçà ñâîåìó îòöó è êàê ñìîãó ñêðûòü îò íåãî, ÷òî ÿ âñå çíàþ è – êàê ÿ îòíîøóñü ê ïðîèçîøåäøåìó.   
  
Îäíàêî íåóìîëèìî è áåñïîùàäíî ýòîò äåíü ïðèáëèæàëñÿ è, íàêîíåö, íàñòàë, ñ ñàìîãî óòðà íàâàëèâøèñü íà ìåíÿ ìíîãîïóäîâûì ãðóçîì – ñåãîäíÿ êîíåö ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Ñåãîäíÿ äîìîé. Íèêîãäà â æèçíè ìíå òàê íå õîòåëîñü íå ïðîñûïàòüñÿ – óñíóòü êîëäîâñêèì ñíîì è íå î÷íóòüñÿ ïîêà íå íà÷íåòñÿ íîâûé ñåìåñòð, è ìèíîâàòü íåîáõîäèìîñòü åõàòü â Ãëàçãî è ëèöîì ê ëèöó âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ îòöîì.   
  
Çà äåíü äî ýòîãî, íà ïðîùàëüíîì ïèðó, Äàìáëäîð â îòêðûòóþ ïðèçíàë, ÷òî Ñåäðèê áûë óáèò Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Ìíå ñòàëî òîëüêî ëåã÷å îò åãî ñëîâ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå ñêàçàë òîãî, ÷òî ÿ òàê ñòðàøèëàñü óñëûøàòü: «Ñåäðèê Äèããîðè áûë óáèò Ýâàíîì Íîòòîì».   
  
ß ñíÿëà ñâîþ ñëèçåðèíñêóþ ìàíòèþ, åäâà óñïåâ ñåñòü â ïîåçä. Â êîðîòêîé þáêå-øîòëàíäêå, áåëîé áëóçêå è ãîëüôàõ, ÿ óñåëàñü â êóïå ðÿäîì ñ Êðèñîì, Ïîëîì Ãîðäîíîì è åùå îäíèì ïàðíåì, èç Õàôôëïàôôà, è âñþ äîðîãó ìû èãðàëè â êàðòû, ãðóçëè òûêâåííîå ïå÷åíüå, è åùå Ïîë âñëóõ çà÷èòûâàë ñàìûå ñìåøíûå ðåïëèêè èç íîâîãî êîìèêñà î Ìàðòèíå Ìèããçå.   
  
Êîãäà ìû ïðîåçæàëè çàâîäñêèå ðàéîíû Ëîíäîíà, Êðèñ âûøåë èç êóïå è æåñòîì ïîçâàë ìåíÿ çà ñîáîé.  
  
Ìû âñòàëè äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà â óçêîì êîðèäîðå. Íà ïîòåíöèàëüíî îïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè. Îí ÷òî-òî ñîáðàëñÿ ìíå ñêàçàòü, íî ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà ñíîâàâøèå òóäà-ñþäà ñòóäåíòû áîëåå-ìåíåå îñâîáîäÿò êîðèäîð è ðàçîéäóòñÿ ïî ñâîèì êóïå ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ â ìàããëîâñêóþ îäåæäó.   
  
- Ñëóøàé… - íà÷àë îí, - ß òåáå äîëæåí êîå â ÷åì ïðèçíàòüñÿ. Íè òî ÷òîáû ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî, íî…  
  
-Íî? – êîíå÷íî æå ó ìåíÿ ñðàçó óïàëî ñåðäöå. À â ãîëîâå âèõðåì äåñÿòîê ñàìûõ ïëîõèõ ìûñëåé – «òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë òîãäà íà ëåñòíèöå, áûëî âðàíüåì» èëè « ÿ áîëüøå íå õî÷ó òåáÿ âèäåòü», èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü â ýòîì ðîäå. ×òî ïîäåëàåøü, ïðèâû÷êà.   
  
- Ïîìíèøü ÿ íàïèñàë òåáå ÷òî ïðîøëûì ëåòîì ìû íå ñìîãëè äîñòàòü áèëåòû íà ÷åìïèîíàò? Òàê âîò áèëåòû äîñòàòü ïàïà ìîã áåç ïðîáëåì… Ïðîñòî… îí çàïðåòèë ìíå.  
  
- Õîäèòü íà êâèääè÷? – ñ ïîñëåäíåé íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèëà ÿ.  
  
- Íåò. Âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ òîáîé. Îí íàêàçàë ìåíÿ çà òî… çà òî, ÷òî òû ìîÿ ïîäðóãà. Ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà…   
  
- È òåïåðü òû… òû áîëüøå íå õî÷åøü… òû íå áóäåøü… òî åñòü…   
  
- Íåò, ÷òî òû! – âîñêëèêíóë îí, - Íè çà ÷òî íà ñâåòå! ×õàòü ÿ õîòåë íà åãî ìíåíèå î òåáå. ß æå íå òàêîé íåïðîõîäèìûé äóðàê êàê ìîé îòåö. Õå, êîíå÷íî ïëîõî òàê ãîâîðèòü îá îòöå, íî…  
  
- Íåêîòîðûå îòöû çàñëóæèâàþò ãîðàçäî áîëåå æåñòêîé õàðàêòåðèñòèêè ÷åì ýòà, - ïîëóøåïîòîì çàìåòèëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ â ïîë. Îí íèêàê íå îòðåàãèðîâàë íà ýòó ðåïëèêó.  
  
- Â îáùåì, ÿ ïëåâàòü õîòåë íà òî, ÷òî ìîé îòåö ñ÷èòàåò. ß âîîáùå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåñóñâåòíàÿ ãëóïîñòü – íåíàâèäåòü êîãî-òî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî íåíàâèäèøü êàêîãî-òî ðîäñòâåííèêà ÷åëîâåêà…  
  
- Êðèñ, ÿ äóìàëà… ÿ èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî…  
  
- ×òî? - îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë ìíå â ëèöî.  
  
- ×òî òû áîëüøå íå çàõî÷åøü… áûòü ìíå äðóãîì.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ðàñõîòåë áûòü òâîèì äðóãîì, êîãäà äâà ãîäà íàçàä ÒÂÎÉ îòåö çàïðåòèë òåáå ïðèåçæàòü â Ýäèíáóðã? – ðàññóäèòåëüíî çàìåòèë îí.  
  
ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.   
  
- Â îáùåì ìû ñ òîáîé êâèòû, - îí óëûáíóëñÿ ìíå è ïîäìèãíóë, îäíàêî ìíå øóòêà íå ïîíðàâèëàñü, - ×òî îíè òàì ïðî íàñ ñ÷èòàþò, ýòî íåâàæíî, âàæíî òîëüêî òî, ÷òî… ÷òî ìû âìåñòå, ðàçâå íå òàê? – ÿ êèâíóëà, - Â îáùåì. ×åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü ÿ ñäàþ ýêçàìåí ïî àïïàðèðîâàíèþ è…   
  
Ó ìåíÿ êîëüíóëî â ãðóäè.   
  
- È?..  
  
- Ñåéíò Âèíñåíò Âèëëåäæ, òû ãîâîðèëà? – íà ýòîò ðàç è ÿ óëûáíóëàñü åìó â îòâåò.  
  
- Äà, äà, Ïîìåñòüå Íîòòîâ, Ñåéíò Âèíñåíò Âèëëåäæ, ê Çàïàäó îò Ãëàçãî.   
  
- ß áóäó òàì. ß ïðèøëþ òåáå ñîâó. Èëè ìîæåò, òâîé ÿñòðåá ïðèëåòèò êî ìíå ñàì?  
  
- Àéðè èñ÷åç, - ïðèçíàëàñü ÿ, - åãî íå áûëî óæå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ.  
  
- Î, íó… â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå… ÿ ïðèøëþ òåáå ñîâó è òîãäà äîãîâîðèìñÿ.   
  
- Êðèñ? – ÿ ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó, - çà÷åì òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðèåõàòü? ×òîáû… ÷òîáû… - íóæíûå ñëîâà ïîäáèðàëèñü ñ òðóäîì, - Ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ÷òî òàì ïðîèñõîäèò, ó ìåíÿ äîìà?   
  
- Íåò. Ïðîñòî… ÿ íå ñìîãó âñå ëåòî… áåç òåáÿ.  
  
ß íå óñïåëà íè÷åãî ïðèäóìàòü â îòâåò- ïîåçä çàìåäëèë õîä, ìû ïðèáûâàëè íà âîêçàë Êèíãñ Êðîññ, è èç êóïå ïîâàëèëè ñòóäåíòû ñ ñóìêàìè è êëåòêàìè. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ â ùåêó.   
  
- Âñå æå ëó÷øå ÷òîáû ÎÍÈ íàñ íå âèäåëè âìåñòå, - ñêàçàëà ÿ.  
  
Îí êèâíóë è ìû ðàçîøëèñü.   
  
ß âûòàùèëà ñâîé ÷åìîäàí èç áàãàæíîãî âàãîíà è âûøëà íà ïëàòôîðìó. Êðèñà è Ìýðè âñòðåòèëà íèçåíüêàÿ óëûá÷èâàÿ áëîíäèíêà, âèäèìî, èõ ìàìà. Ìåíÿ íèêòî íå âñòðå÷àë…  
  
Ìèíóò ÷åðåç äåñÿòü, êîãäà ïëàòôîðìà óæå ñîâñåì îïóñòåëà, êî ìíå ïîäîøåë Ëþäâèã.  
  
- ×òî äåëàòü áóäåì? – õìóðî ñïðîñèë îí, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü íà ñâîé ÷åìîäàí. ß ìîë÷à ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ïðèíÿëàñü ïîäòÿãèâàòü ãîëüôû. Ïîåçä ïå÷àëüíî ïðîãóäåë è òðîíóëñÿ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê äåïî.   
  
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ñýð, ëåäè, - ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë íàñ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. Ìû îáåðíóëèñü – ýòî áûë Äýâèä, äâîðåöêèé, - ÿ ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ÷òî âàñ çàñòàâèëè æäàòü. Ïîçâîëüòå Âàø ÷åìîäàí, ìèññ Íîòò? Ñïàñèáî. Ñåé÷àñ â äîìå âñå çàíÿòû, òàê ÷òî åõàòü íà âîêçàë ïðèøëîñü ìíå. Ïîéäåìòå.   
  
- À ãäå ìîè? – íåäîóìåííî ñïðîñèë ìîé êóçåí, âñå åùå íå äâèãàÿñü ñ ìåñòà.  
  
- ß îòâåçó Âàñ äîìîé, ñýð, - îòîçâàëñÿ Äýâèä, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, - à çàòåì ìû ñ ìèññ Íîòò ïîåäåì â Ãëàçãî. Íå âîçðàæàåòå ìèññ, åñëè ìû ñíà÷àëà ïðîâîäèì Âàøåãî êóçåíà?  
  
ß ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé. Ñòðàííî âñå ýòî. Íåóæòî ó ïà… Ñòîï. Ïàòðèê â Äóðìøòðàíãå. Ó Ëèäû äåë íåâïðîâîðîò â ñàäó. Áåññè… äà ìàëî ëè äåë ó Áåññè. À ïàïà… ó ìåíÿ äàæå íå âîçíèêàëî âîïðîñîâ, êàêèìè òàêèìè âàæíûìè äåëàìè ñåé÷àñ çàíèìàåòñÿ ìîé îòåö è ðîäèòåëè Ëþäâèãà. À äàæå åñëè áû âîçíèêëè è ñôîðìèðîâàëèñü â ãîëîâå – òàêèå âîïðîñû ëó÷øå íå çàäàâàòü. Íåóæåëè íàñ äåðæàò çà èäèîòîâ? Èëè ìîæåò, îíè äóìàþò, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû ãîðäèòüñÿ òàêèìè ðîäè÷àìè?!   
  
Êîãäà ìû íàêîíåö ââàëèëèñü â äîì, óæå áëèæå ê íî÷è, ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî ñèë íè íà ÷òî êðîìå êàê ïîäðåìàòü ñíà÷àëà â âàííîé, à ïîòîì ïîãðóçèòüñÿ íà äåñÿòü ÷àñîâ â ãëóáîêèé ñîí. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ÿ äàæå Áåññè íå âèäåëà âå÷åðîì.  
  
Íî è ñ óòðà, â ïåðâûé äåíü êàíèêóë, äîì ïîòðÿñ ìåíÿ àáñîëþòíîé òèøèíîé. ß äàæå âñòàëà ïîñðåäè ëåñòíèöû è ïîêðè÷àëà. Íèêòî íå îòêëèêíóëñÿ. Ïîòîì ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü íà êóõíþ è, ê ñâîåìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, îáíàðóæèëà òàì Äæàñòèíà. Îí áåç ëèøíèõ âîïðîñîâ íàæàðèë ìíå òîñòîâ, ïîëîæèë òàðåëêó îâñÿíêè è ïî ñâîåìó îáûêíîâåíèþ ñ óìèëåíèåì ïîãëÿäåë êàê ÿ åì.   
  
- Âû î÷åíü ïîäðîñëè çà ãîä, ìèññ. Íàñòîÿùàÿ Ëåäè ñòàëè, - ñêàçàë Äæàñòèí.  
  
ß äàæå íå óäîñóæèëàñü ïîáëàãîäàðèòü çà êîìïëèìåíò. Òî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ãðóäü è òàëèÿ, ìîæíî áûëî çàìåòèòü è ãîä íàçàä, â êîíöå-òî êîíöîâ…   
  
- À ãäå ïàïà? – ÷òî ÿ åùå ìîãëà ñïðîñèòü. Íó è ÷òî ìíå Äæàñòèí ìîã åùå îòâåòèòü êðîìå êàê:  
  
- Óåõàë ïî äåëàì, ìèññ. Ïî ðàáîòå. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî òàì è êàê… Ìåíÿ âñå ýòè äåëà òóò íà êóõíå ìàëî êàñàþòñÿ.   
  
Îí ðàññåÿííî êèâíóë è âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîèì äåëàì.   
  
Â êîðìóøêå Àéðè êîïîøèëèñü áåëûå îïàðûøè. ß áðåçãëèâî îòïðÿíóëà, åäâà óâèäåâ ýòî ìàëîïðèÿòíîå çðåëèùå. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí îõîòèëñÿ ñàì, ìîé ïèòîìåö âñåãäà ñúåäàë è òî, ÷òî åìó äàâàëè äîìà. Ïî÷åìó æå ñåé÷àñ êîðìóøêà âûãëÿäèò çàáðîøåííîé? Åñëè êòî-òî è ïðîäîëæàë ïîäêëàäûâàòü åìó ìÿñî, òî íå ïîçæå ÷åì íåäåëþ íàçàä ýòî äåëàòü ïðåêðàòèëè. Òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü, äîåäàëè ÷åðâè.   
  
Áåññè íå áûëî. Äæàñòèí ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî îíà â îòïóñêå – âîò óæ íåâèäàííîå ñîáûòèå, âîèñòèíó. Çà ïîñëåäíèå øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò Áåññè íå óõîäèëà íè â êàêèå îòïóñêà è ÷óòü ëè íå êàæäóþ ìèíóòó ïîâòîðÿëà, ÷òî Ïîìåñòüå – ýòî åå äîì, ðàáîòà, äîñóã, è âîîáùå âñÿ æèçíü, è ÷òî íè çà êàêèå êîâðèæêè îíà îòñþäà è øàãó íå ñòóïèò.   
  
Ýëèñ íå ïðèõîäèëà – êîìó íóæíû óñëóãè ïîñóäîìîéêè, êîãäà ãðÿçíîé ïîñóäû íåò? Äæàñòèí òîæå îñòàëñÿ ïî÷òè áåç äåëà.   
  
Òîëüêî Ëèäà êàê îáû÷íî êîïîøèëàñü â ñàäó. Îäíàêî åå ïîìîùíèê, ìàëü÷èê èç äåðåâíè, íå çàõîäèë íè ðàçó. Èç îðàíæåðåè è ñ ãðÿäîê ñ óòðà äî íî÷è äîíîñèëîñü åå ïåíèå, íî äàæå îíî íå ìîãëî íàðóøèòü çëîâåùóþ òèøèíó è ïóñòîòó îãðîìíîãî äîìà.   
  
ß íå íàõîäèëà ñåáå ìåñòà. Áûâàëî, ìîÿ òîñêà è îäèíî÷åñòâî äîâîäèëè ìåíÿ äî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ïîñðåäè íî÷è îòêðûâàëà îêíî, è ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è â íåãî îðàëà.   
  
Ìíå íèêòî íå ïèñàë, äàæå ìîé ëþáèìûé ïèòîìåö êóäà-òî áåññëåäíî ïðîïàë, è ÿ ïðîâîäèëà äíè èëè â áèáëèîòåêå, êîãäà àïàòèÿ íå ïîáåæäàëà æåëàíèå ÷èòàòü, èëè â âàííîé – ñèäåëà òàì è ïëàêàëà… ß íå âûõîäèëà â ñàä è îïàñàëàñü ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ê îðàíæåðåå.   
  
Êàê ÿ õîòåëà òîãäà, ÷òîáû â ýòè àáñîëþòíî îäèíîêèå äíè ñî ìíîé áûë Êðèñ. Êòî çíàåò, êîãäà îí ñîáåðåòñÿ ïðèåõàòü – áûòü ìîæåò, â äîì âñå âåðíóòñÿ, è îí íå ñìîæåò äàæå ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà ïîðîãå áåç óãðîçû äëÿ… ðåïóòàöèè? æèçíè?..  
  
Ñîâ îò íåãî íå áûëî.   
  
Î÷åðåäíûì óòðîì, ïîõîæèì íà âñå îñòàëüíûå òåì ëåòîì, êîãäà ïðîñûïàåøüñÿ è ïåðâàÿ ìûñëü â ãîëîâå î òîì, ÷òî ïðåäñòîÿùèé äåíü áóäåò àáñîëþòíî ïóñòûì, ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü äîâîëüíî ðàíî. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, åùå íå áûëî è øåñòè óòðà. Ðàçëåïèâ âåêè, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ïîâåðíóòüñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê è… íå ñìîãëà. Ìíå ÷òî-òî ìåøàëî. Ïåðâàÿ ìûñëü áûëà, ÷òî ÿ çàïóòàëàñü â îäåÿëå. À ïîòîì ÿ çàìåòèëà.  
  
×òî íà ìîåé òàëèè ïîâåðõ îäåÿëà ëåæèò ðóêà.   
  
Ïîòîì óñëûøàëà.  
  
Òèõîå ïîñàïûâàíèå ïðÿìî ìíå íà óõî.   
  
À ïîòîì íàêîíåö óìóäðèëàñü àêêóðàòíî ïîâåðíóòüñÿ è óâèäåëà. Åãî ëèöî áûëî â ïàðå ñàíòèìåòðîâ îò ìîåãî. Âïîëíå ìîæíî áûëî ÷óòü-÷óòü âûòÿíóòü øåþ è ïîöåëîâàòü åãî â íîñ. Îáíÿâ ìåíÿ îäíîé ðóêîé, à äðóãóþ ïîëîæèâ ïîä ãîëîâó, Êðèñ ñïàë, ëåæà ïîâåðõ îäåÿëà, ïðÿìî â îäåæäå. Åãî ðîò áûë ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûò, à çðà÷êè áåãàëè òóäà-ñþäà ïîä ïëîòíî ïðèêðûòûìè âåêàìè – îí âèäåë ñîí.   
  
Òîãäà ÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî ìíå ñîâñåì íå õî÷åòñÿ âñòàâàòü. ß ñïîëçëà ïîíèæå. Òêíóëàñü íîñîì â åãî øåþ, âäîõíóëà ëþáèìûé çàïàõ è âñêîðå ïîãðóçèëàñü â äðåìó.   
  
Ñêîëüêî ïðîñïàëà, íå çíàþ, íî êîãäà ïðîñíóëàñü, ñîëíöå ñâåòèëî ÿðêî, è ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé íèêîãî íå áûëî. ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî Êðèñ ìíå ïðîñòî ïðèñíèëñÿ. Íî íåò – ñëàäêî ïîòÿãèâàÿñü, ÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà åãî – îí ñèäåë ó òðþìî íà òàáóðåòêå è ïðè÷åñûâàëñÿ ìîåé ðàñ÷åñêîé. Êðèòè÷åñêè îãëÿäûâàÿ ñåáÿ, îí óêëàäûâàë ñâîþ êîêåòëèâóþ ÷åëêó òî íàëåâî, òî íàïðàâî, òî íà ëîá, òî çà÷åñûâàë íàçàä, âèäèìî, íèêàê íå ìîã ðåøèòü, ÷òî åìó áîëüøå èäåò. ß äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî õèõèêíóëà, íàáëþäàÿ çà ýòèì çàáàâíûì çðåëèùåì è îí ñ ãðîõîòîì óðîíèë ðàñ÷åñêó è âñêî÷èë.  
  
- ß òåáÿ ðàçáóäèë?  
  
- Íàäî äóìàòü, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åãî. Åãî ðóáàøêà ñèëüíî ïîìÿëàñü, è îí âûãëÿäåë íåâûñïàâøèìñÿ, - òû êàê ñþäà ïîïàë?   
  
- Àïïàðèðîâàë, - ãîðäî ñêàçàë Êðèñ, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü íà êðàåøåê êðîâàòè, - Ê âàì â ñàä. À ïîòîì óâèäåë, ÷òî îòêðûòî òîëüêî îäíî îêíî, è ðåøèë, ÷òî òâîå.   
  
- Ïîíÿòíî…   
  
Îí çàñòåñíÿëñÿ è íà÷àë êîìêàòü êðàé îäåÿëà.  
  
- Ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ íèêîìó íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë… Íî÷üþ óøåë, è îñòàâèë çàïèñêó ÷òî âåðíóñü çàâòðà… Íó âîò… ïîýòîìó ÿ…  
  
- Óñíóë, - çàêîí÷èëà ÿ, óëûáàÿñü íàèãëóïåéøåé óëûáêîé, - òóò âîò, - è ïîõëîïàëà ïî ïðîñòûíè.   
  
Îí êèâíóë.   
  
- Òàê âîí æå êóøåòêà ñòîèò, - ïðèùóðèëàñü ÿ.  
  
- Íó… ÿ… ñëóøàé, åñëè ÷åñòíî, ÿ åñòü õî÷ó.   
  
Ìíå âäðóã ñòàëî òàê õîðîøî è âåñåëî, ÷òî ÿ íå óäåðæàëàñü è áðîñèëàñü åìó íà øåþ.  
  
- ß òàê ðàäà ÷òî òû ïðèåõàë!   
  
ß ïîêàçàëà Êðèñó ãäå âàííàÿ, à ñàìà íàñïåõ ïåðåîäåëàñü («Êàêàÿ èäèîòñêàÿ íî÷íàÿ ðóáàøêà! Áàéêîâàÿ! Ïîçîðèùå! Îí ìåíÿ â ýòîì âèäåë!») è ïîáåæàëà íà êóõíþ çà åäîé.  
  
- ß â êîìíàòå ïîåì, - ñêàçàëà ÿ Äæàñòèíó, ñãðåáàÿ áóòåðáðîäû îäíîé ðóêîé, à äðóãîé õâàòàÿ ãðàôèí ñ ñîêîì.  
  
Îí íåäîâîëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, íî íå ñòàë ñïîðèòü.   
  
ß óñåëàñü íà ïîäîêîííèê è, íå äîæèäàÿñü Êðèñà, ïðèíÿëàñü æåâàòü ñýíäâè÷ ñ ñûðîì. Íåðâíî òàê æåâàòü. Èç âàííîé äîíîñèëñÿ øóì âîäû.   
  
Ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòü îí âûøåë. ß óâèäåëà åãî è ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëàñü. Ãîëûé ïî ïîÿñ, ñ ïåðåêèíóòîé ÷åðåç ïëå÷î ðóáàøêîé è ìîêðûìè âîëîñàìè, ïàäàâøèìè íà ëîá. ß ñ øèðîêî îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè ñêîëüçíóëà âçãëÿäîì ïî åãî áåçâîëîñîé íàêà÷àííîé ãðóäè è çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå. Íå òî óìèëåíèå, êîòîðîå îí îáû÷íî âíóøàë ìíå, íå òî òðîãàòåëüíîå ÷óâñòâî ïðèâÿçàííîñòè è òîãî, ÷òî ðÿäîì äîðîãîé ÷åëîâåê – íåò. Ïî-ìîåìó ÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç îñîçíàëà, ÷òî ìåíÿ âëå÷åò ê íåìó. Ôèçè÷åñêè âëå÷åò. Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê åãî îáíàæåííîé ãðóäè ðóêîé… ãóáàìè…  
  
ß ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé. Â êîíöå-òî êîíöîâ… Îí ñòîèò ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû, à ÿ íà íåãî ïÿëþñü, ïðè÷åì ñìîòðþ îòíþäü íå â ãëàçà! Êðèñ ïîäîøåë ê ïîäîêîííèêó ïðè ýòîì êàê-òî ñòðàííî è íåóêëþæå ïðèêðûâàÿ ñâîè áðþêè ñïåðåäè (ÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó íå óñîìíèëàñü â òîì, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî îí ïÿòíî ïðèêðûâàåò íó èëè íàìî÷èë áðþêè â âàííîé), è, ñëåäóþ ìîåìó ïðèìåðó, òîæå çàáðàëñÿ íà íåãî è ïðèíÿëñÿ çà åäó. Îí íå ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, ïîäàðèâ âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå áóòåðáðîäó, íî òåïåðü óæå ÿ çàãëÿíóëà åìó â ëèöî è ðåøèëà ÷òî âçãëÿä ó íåãî êàêîé-òî áåøåíûé. Ïîòîì îïóñòèëà ãëàçà âíèç è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî ñèäåëà â ñâîåé òðàäèöèîííîé êîðîòêîé þáî÷êå-øîòëàíäêå, ïîñòàâèâ îäíó íîãó íà ïîäîêîííèê, è ñâåñèâ âòîðóþ, êîòîðîé âåñåëî ïîêà÷èâàëà, ÷òî Êðèñ òîëüêî ÷òî óçíàë, êàêîãî öâåòà íà ìíå òðóñèêè. È ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ïðèäóøèòü ñåáÿ èëè ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè áûëè äåâ÷à÷üåãî ðîçîâîãî öâåòà.   
  
ß ïîñïåøíî ñäâèíóëà íîãè, íî òåïåðü ýòî áûëî óæå íåâàæíî…   
  
Îí ïðîãëîòèë êóñîê, çàïèë ñîêîì è êàøëÿíóë.  
  
- Òàê çíà÷èò òû íå ñêàçàë êóäà òû èñ÷åç? – ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî íàðóøèòü ýòî íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå, - À íå áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî òåáÿ ïðèáüþò, êîãäà âåðíåøüñÿ?  
  
- ß íå ñêàçàë, íî ÿ íàïèñàë. ß íàïèñàë, ÷òî Ïîë ïîçâàë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå íà ïàðó äíåé… È ÿ ñâÿçàëñÿ ñ íèì, îí ìåíÿ ïðèêðîåò… Íî äàæå åñëè ÷òî-òî íå òàê… Ìíå âåäü íåäåëþ íàçàä èñïîëíèëîñü ñåìíàäöàòü. ß ñîâåðøåííîëåòíèé. È ÿ ìîãó áåç îïàñêè…  
  
ß ñòóêíóëà ñåáÿ ïî ëáó. Àäñêàÿ õèìåðà, êàê ÿ ìîãëà çàáûòü î åãî äíå ðîæäåíèÿ.  
  
- Íó âîò, ÿ äàæå íå ïðèãîòîâèëà òåáå ïîäàðîê, - ðàññòðîèëàñü ÿ.  
  
Îí ìàõíóë ðóêîé.   
  
- À ÷òî áû òû õîòåë â ïîäàðîê?   
  
- Äà íó, íå óòðóæäàé ñåáÿ… - ñêàçàë îí, - ïîòîì êàê-íèáóäü ïðè ñëó÷àå ïîçäðàâèøü, - è ïîäìèãíóë, - Ñëóøàé, à ïî÷åìó òàê òèõî â äîìå? È íî÷üþ òîëüêî îäíî îòêðûòî áûëî… Íåóæåëè òû îäíà?  
  
- Èç õîçÿåâ äà, ÿ îäíà. Îòöà ÿ íå âèäåëà. Áðàòà òîæå íå áûëî, íî â ýòîì íåò íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî, îí ðåäêî ïðèåçæàåò. È íÿíüêà ìîÿ êóäà-òî ïðîïàëà… Â äîìå òîëüêî ÿ, ïîâàð è åùå îäíà ñëóæàíêà, îíà óõàæèâàåò çà ñàäîì.  
  
- Íàâåðíîå çäîðîâî, êîãäà â äîìå ñòîëüêî ñëóã? È êîãäà äîì òàêîé áîëüøîé…   
  
- Íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Êîãäà âñå ñëåäÿò çà êàæäûì òâîèì øàãîì… Ïîñòîé-êà. Ó ìåíÿ èäåÿ.   
  
ß ñïðûãíóëà ñ ïîäîêîííèêà, ñòðÿõíóëà ñ þáêè êðîøêè (êðàåì ãëàçà çàìåòèâ ïðè ýòîì, ÷òî îí ïÿëèòñÿ íà ìîþ þáêó êàê íà Âåñòíèêà Àðìàãåääîíà) è ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, âûáåæàëà èç êîìíàòû, çàõâàòèâ ïóñòîé ãðàôèí.   
  
Äæàñòèí òîëüêî ÷òî ïîãàñèë ïîä êàñòðþëÿìè, â êîòîðûõ âàðèëñÿ îáåä è ñèäåë çà êóõîííûì ñòîëîì, èçó÷àÿ «Åæåäíåâíûé Ïðîðîê». ß îêëèêíóëà åãî èç äâåðåé.  
  
- À? – îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è , óâèäåâ ìåíÿ, îòáðîñèë ãàçåòó è âñêî÷èë íà íîãè, - Î, ìèññ, Âàì åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü? Âû íàåëèñü?   
  
- Äæàñòèí…. ñëóøàé… Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå âçÿòü ñåãîäíÿ âûõîäíîé?  
  
- Âûõîäíîé? – îí íåïîíèìàþùå ìîðãíóë.  
  
- Íó äà, âûõîäíîé. Ñõîäèòü â äåðåâíþ, çàíÿòüñÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü äëÿ ñåáÿ, ïîãóëÿòü… À òî ñèäèøü â äîìå âåñü äåíü, âñå âðåìÿ òóò, â ïîäâàëå.  
  
- Íó â îáùåì ìåíÿ ýòî óñòðàèâàåò, ìèññ, ÿ æå íå æàëóþñü, - îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, íî ÿ óæå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî èäåÿ åìó ïîíðàâèëàñü. ß óëûáíóëàñü åìó ñàìîé îáâîðîæèòåëüíîé óëûáêîé, êàêîé òîëüêî ìîãëà. Ïîòîì âûòàùèëà èç êàðìàíà ïàðó ãàëåîíîâ, è ïîëîæèëà íà ñòîë.  
  
- Âîò. Ñåãîäíÿ ïÿòíèöà, ìîæåò â äåðåâíå ÿðìàðêà?   
  
Îí ïîêîëåáàëñÿ ïàðó ñåêóíä, ïîòîì ñíÿë êîëïàê è ñêàçàë:  
  
- Ïîæàëóé Âû ïðàâû, ìèññ. ß ïîæàëóé ñúåçæó â ×åòûðå ßñåíÿ, íàâåùó ïëåìÿííèêà. Âñå ðàâíî ÿ ãîòîâëþ-ãîòîâëþ, à çà äåíü ýòî íèêòî íå ñúåäàåò, - îí ìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó êàñòðþëü. È Äæàñòèí âçÿë ãàëåîíû ñî ñòîëà è ïîøåë ïåðåîäåâàòüñÿ. ß ïðèòâîðèëàñü, áóäòî èçó÷àþ ñîäåðæèìîå êàñòðþëü, ÷òîáû çàäåðæàòüñÿ íà êóõíå, è ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îí âåðíóëñÿ, ñìåíèâ òåïåðü ïîâàðñêóþ îäåæäó íà ïðîñòóþ ìàããëîâñêóþ (Ôîð Ýøòðèñ, ñîñåäíÿÿ äåðåâíÿ, òîæå áûëà ìàããëîâñêîé) à âìåñòî êîëïàêà ó íåãî íà ãîëîâå áûë ñòàðåíüêèé ñåðûé êîòåëîê.   
  
Îí ïîêëîíèëñÿ ìíå è óøåë.   
  
Íà öûïî÷êàõ ïîäíÿâøèñü âñëåä çà íèì ïî ëåñòíèöå, ÿ óñëûøàëà êàê õëîïíóëà äâåðü, è óæå òîãäà ïðèïóñòèëà â ñâîþ êîìíàòó ñî âñåõ íîã. Êðèñ òåïåðü óæå áûë â ðóáàøêå.   
  
- Òåïåðü êðîìå íàñ â äîìå òîëüêî Ëèäà. Ïîâàð óøåë. Ïîøëè ïîêàæó òåáå äîì! – ÿ ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ðóêó è îí íå áåç îïàñêè ïîøåë çà ìíîé. ß ïîêàçàëà åìó ãîñòèíóþ, áèáëèîòåêó, ïóñòóþùèå ïîìåùåíèÿ äëÿ ãîñòåé, êîìíàòó Ïàòðèêà. Ïàïèíà áûëà çàïåðòà íà êëþ÷. Ïîïûòàòüñÿ îòêðûòü äâåðü ìû íå ðåøèëèñü.  
  
Ïîòîì ìû ñïóñòèëèñü íà êóõíþ, ïðèõâàòèâ òàì ñ âàçû äâà îãðîìíûõ ÿáëîêà, è ïîøëè ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê êîìíàòàì ñëóã è êëàäîâêå.  
  
- Òàê òû ãîâîðèøü òàì òû âèäåëà…   
  
ß êèâíóëà.  
  
- Ìîæåò ïîïðîáîâàòü?..   
  
- Áåñïîëåçíî, - ÿ ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé è ïîãëàäèëà ïàëüöàìè ëåâîé ðóêè ñâîå êîëå÷êî, - À âïðî÷åì…   
  
- ×òî òàêîå? ×òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü? – ñïðàøèâàë îí íà õîäó, êîãäà ÿ íåñëàñü ïî êîðèäîðó ê êíèæíîìó ñòåëëàæó â ñàìîì åãî êîíöå. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü ïåðåä íèì ÿ äîæäàëàñü, ïîêà Êðèñ ìåíÿ äîãîíèò, è íàäåëà êîëüöî íà ëåâûé ïàëåö. Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü.   
  
- Òû ÷òî-òî âèäåëà çäåñü? – ñïðîñèë îí ñ íåñêðûâàåìûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì, ëèõîðàäî÷íî îãëÿäûâàÿ ñòåëëàæ ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí.  
  
- Äà. ß ïîìíþ, ÿ ñïðÿòàëàñü âîí òàì, â êëàäîâêå, à îòåö ïðèøåë ñþäà, äîñòàë êàêîé-òî êðåñò, - ãëàçêè çìåè çàìåòíî ìèãíóëè çåëåíûì ñâåòîì, - ÊÐÅÑÒ!   
  
Ïóëåé ÿ áðîñèëàñü îáðàòíî, áðîñèâ Êðèñó íà õîäó «Ïîäîæäè çäåñü».   
  
ß âëåòåëà â êîìíàòó, ïîðûëàñü â íèæíåé ïîëêå òðþìî è äîñòàëà êðåñò ñ ÷åðíûì êàìíåì, êîòîðûé Ïàòðèê ïîäàðèë ìíå ïîñëå ôèíàëà ÷åìïèîíàòà ìèðà ïî êâèääè÷ó. Òåïåðü ÿ áûëà òâåðäî óâåðåíà, ÷òî èìåííî òàêîé êðåñò ÿ âèäåëà â ðóêàõ îòöà, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí èñ÷åç èç êîðèäîðà â òîò äåíü. Ìîæåò áûòü ýòî ïîðòêëþ÷? Íåò, íå ìîæåò, ÿ ñòî ðàç ïðèêàñàëàñü ê ýòîìó êðåñòó, ïåðåêëàäûâàÿ åãî ñ îäíîãî ìåñòà íà äðóãîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âå÷íî ìíå ìåøàëñÿ è ïîïàäàëñÿ ãäå íå íàäî âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, è ïðè ýòîì íè÷åãî ñî ìíîé íå ïðîèñõîäèëî. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, êîãäà ÿ âçÿëà åãî â ðóêó, íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, è ÿ âåðíóëàñü îáðàòíî â êîðèäîð öîêîëüíîãî ýòàæà, êðåïêî çàæèìàÿ óêðàøåíèå â ðóêå.   
  
- Ýòî ÷òî? – ñïðîñèë Êðèñ, êîãäà ÿ ïðîòÿíóëà ëàäîíü, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ïîäàðîê áðàòà.   
  
- Âîò ñåé÷àñ è óçíàåì.  
  
ß ïðèñåëà íà êîðòî÷êè è íà÷àëà îñìîòð ïîëîê ñ ñàìîé íèæíåé – åñëè ýòî êëþ÷, òî äëÿ íåãî äîëæíî áûòü îòâåðñòèå. Íî íè÷åãî íå áûëî. Êíèæêè ïëîòíî ïðèëåãàëè äðóã ê äðóãó, íà íèæíèõ ïîëêàõ ëåæàëà ïûëü. Êðåñòèê â ðóêå ìíå ìåøàëñÿ. Âñòàâ, ÷òîáû îñìîòðåòü îñòàëüíóþ ÷àñòü ñòåëëàæà, ÿ ïîëîæèëà åãî íà îäíó èç ïîëîê. È óñëûøàëà ùåë÷îê. Çà íèì åùå îäèí. Ïîòîì ðàçäàëñÿ ñêðèï, íî äîâîëüíî òèõèé, è ñòåëëàæ ïî÷òè áåñøóìíî îòúåõàë â ñòîðîíó. Çà íèì, êàê ÿ è äóìàëà, çèÿëà äûðà â ñòåíå. ß âèäåëà òîëüêî äâå âåðõíèå ñòóïåíüêè, óâîäèâøèå âíèç, à âñëåä çà íèìè ïîòàéíîé êîðèäîð ïîãðóæàëñÿ â êðîìåøíóþ òåìíîòó. Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî íè ôîíàðÿ, íè… ïðàâà êîëäîâàòü âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë.  
  
Îäíàêî Êðèñ, îïðàâèâøèñü îò ïåðâîãî øîêà, çàõëîïíóë ÷åëþñòü, âûòàùèë èç-çà ïàçóõè ïàëî÷êó è ñêîìàíäîâàë:  
  
- Ëþìîñ!   
  
Îí ïåðâûì ñòóïèë íà ëåñòíèöó, ÿ - âñëåä çà íèì. Ìû îáà äðîæàëè îò ñòðàõà, à åùå áîëüøå - îò âîçìîæíîñòè ñîâåðøåíèÿ íåâåðîÿòíûõ îòêðûòèé. Ñëàáûé ñâåò íà êîíöå åãî ïàëî÷êè îñâåùàë ëåñòíèöó ìàêñèìóì íà äâà øàãà âïåðåä, è íàì ïðèõîäèëîñü èäòè î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî, îùóïûâàÿ íîãàìè êàæäóþ ñëåäóþùóþ ñòóïåíüêó, ïðåæäå ÷åì øàãíóòü íà íåå. À Êðèñó êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü èäòè, ñîãíóâøèñü â òðè ïîãèáåëè – ïîòîëîê áûë ñëèøêîì íèçêèì äëÿ íåãî.   
  
Ìû óæå óøëè êàê ìèíèìóì íà ýòàæ íèæå ïîä çåìëþ, êîãäà ëåñòíèöà çàêîí÷èëàñü è íàøèì ãëàçàì îòêðûëñÿ íåáîëüøîé êóñîê êîìíàòû ñ çåìëÿíûì ïîëîì.  
  
- Ïîãîäè-êà, - Êðèñ ïðîøåë âäîëü ñòåíû è íàøåë ôàêåëû â ïîäñòàâêàõ. Çàæåã èõ ïðîñòåéøèì çàêëèíàíèåì, ïî î÷åðåäè, îáõîäÿ êîìíàòó, êîòîðàÿ îêàçàëàñü êðóãëîé. Òîãäà ìû êàê ñëåäóåò îãëÿäåëèñü. Ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ñòîÿë áîëüøîé ñòîë, íàïîìíèâøèé ìíå âàðâàðñêèé àëòàðü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òî, ÷åì îí áûë çàëÿïàí î÷åíü ñèëüíî íàïîìèíàëî ìíå çàñîõøóþ êðîâü. Ó ñòåí ñòîÿëî íåñêîëüêî øêàôîâ, â îñíîâíîì â íèõ áûëè êàêèå-òî ñîñóäû è ìåíçóðêè ñ ðàçíîöâåòíûì ñîäåðæèìûì èëè ïóñòûå. Ìíîãèå – õðóñòàëüíûå, òî÷íî òàêèå æå êàê îòåö ïîêóïàë ïàðó ëåò íàçàä â ëàâêå Áîðäæèíà.   
  
Ðÿäîì åùå îäèí ñòîë, íà êîòîðîì òîæå ñòîÿëè êàêèå-òî ðåàãåíòû, ñïèðòîâêà è êîòåë.   
  
ß ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê òîìó øêàôó, ÷òî ñòîÿë ïîáëèæå. Ãëàçêè çìåéêè íàñòîé÷èâî ìèãàëè.  
  
- Òàê çíà÷èò ñåéô, Ïàòðèê? Ñåéô? – ïîâòîðÿëà ÿ êàê çàâåäåííàÿ, îùóïûâàÿ ñòåêëÿííûé øêàô â ïîèñêàõ ÷åãî-òî íåîáû÷íîãî. Êðèñ ðàçãëÿäûâàë äðóãîé, íî ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê íåìó, à òåì áîëåå îòêðûâàòü äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ. Òåì âðåìåíåì ìîå âíèìàíèå óïàëî íà íåáîëüøîå îòâåðñòèå âî âëàæíîé ãëèíÿíîé ñòåíå. ß âëîæèëà â íåãî ðóêó. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ÷òî-òî ñðàçó ïðîèçîøëî. ß íàõîäèëàñü â ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî íå ñäåëàþ íè îäíîé îøèáêè. Â äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû Êðèñ îéêíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè – êóñî÷åê ñòåíû ó ñàìîãî ïîëà ðàñïàõíóëñÿ êàê äâåðü. ß âñïîìíèëà «Àëèñó â ñòðàíå ÷óäåñ» - ñåé÷àñ ÿ çàãëÿíó â ýòó «äâåðêó» è óâèæó òàì óäèâèòåëüíóþ ñòðàíó, íî áóäó ñëèøêîì ìàëà, ÷òîáû òóäà ïîïàñòü...   
  
Ïî÷òè ðàñïëàñòàâøèñü íà ïîëó (Êðèñ ñâåòèë ìíå ïàëî÷êîé) ÿ óáåäèëàñü, ÷òî òàì íåò íèêàêèõ ëîâóøåê, ëèøü òîëüêî ëåæèò êàêîé-òî ìàëåíüêèé ñâåðòîê.   
  
Ñåé÷àñ ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íàì ÷åðòîâñêè ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ñâåðòîê áûë íå çàùèùåí ÂÎÎÁÙÅ íè÷åì áîëüøå êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî áûë ÿêîáû íàäåæíî ñïðÿòàí. Áåç êîëüöà ÿ áû íå íàøëà åãî.   
  
Êîãäà ÿ ïîòÿíóëàñü çà íèì, ãëàçêè çìåè òàì ÿðêî çàãîðåëèñü, ÷òî ýòîò ñâåò ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå ÿð÷å îãîíüêà íà ïàëî÷êå Êðèñà. Ìîé áåçûìÿííûé ïàëåö ïóëüñèðîâàë, êàê îòäåëüíîå ñåðäöå.  
  
ß óæå çíàëà, ÷òî ÿ óâèæó, êîãäà ðàçâÿæó ñâåðòîê.   
  
ÎÍÎ êðàñèâî ïåðåëèâàëîñü, êàæäûé ïàëåö ñîñòîÿë èç íåñêîëüêèõ ñåðåáðÿíûõ ôàëàíã, ìîáèëüíî ñîåäèíåííûõ ìåæäó ñîáîé – âèäíî áûëî, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò ñãèáàòüñÿ, íî äëÿ ýòîãî ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèëîæèòü ñèëû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îíè êàçàëèñü îêàìåíåâøèìè - è íà êîíöå âåí÷àëñÿ êîãòåì.   
  
- Ýòî ÷òî? – ñïðîñèë Êðèñ, íàêëîíÿÿñü è ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ íàõîäêó, - Ïîõîæå íà ïòè÷üþ ëàïó.  
  
- Ëàïà è åñòü, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, - Áðîøü Ëàïà Îðëà.   
  
- Òà ñàìàÿ?!! Ïîñòîé, à ýòî ÷òî? – îí àêêóðàòíî îòîäâèíóë â ñòîðîíó «áðîøü» è êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ âçÿë ìàëåíüêèé êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà, ñâåðíóòûé â òðóáî÷êó. Ïî ðàçìåðàì îí íàïîìèíàë ìíå ïàïèðîñó, èç êîòîðîé âûòðÿñëè òàáàê, - åñòü ó ìåíÿ ïîäîçðåíèå, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ, ïîäíåñÿ áóìàæêó ê ãëàçàì è ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åãî, - ×òî îí óìåíüøåí. Çíàòü áû óâåëè÷èâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå… ×åðò, ìû åãî åùå íå ïðîõîäèëè.  
  
- Ýíëàðãî, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, äàæå íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, - Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå êàê ïðåäìåò óâåëè÷èâàåòñÿ. Äâèæåíèå ïàëî÷êè ñíèçó ââåðõ è ðåçêî íàëåâî.   
  
- ×òî òû äåëàåøü â Ñëèçåðèíå ñ òàêèìè çíàíèÿìè?  
  
ß çàðäåëàñü:  
  
- Ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ øëÿïà õîòåëà îòïðàâèòü ìåíÿ â Ðåéâåíêëî. ß îòêàçàëàñü.   
  
- È ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ îãðîìíàÿ îøèáêà òâîåé æèçíè! – ñêàçàë Êðèñ, ãîðüêî óñìåõàÿñü, - Åñëè ñåé÷àñ ìû íå ñîâåðøèì åùå áÎëüøóþ âäâîåì… Òàê… Ýíëàðãî! – ñêîìàíäîâàë îí, ìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé òàê êàê ÿ ñêàçàëà.  
  
Ïåðãàìåíò äåéñòâèòåëüíî çíà÷èòåëüíî óâåëè÷èëñÿ â ðàçìåðàõ è ñòàë äëèíîé óæå íå ñ ìîé ïàëåö, à ñ ïðåäïëå÷üå.  
  
- Íó ÷òî òàì, ÷òî òàì? – Êðèñ íåòåðïåëèâî ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ìîå ïëå÷î, îæèäàÿ ÷òî ÿ ðàçâåðíó ïåðãàìåíò.  
  
- Ñëóøàé… - ÿ íå òîðîïèëàñü, - Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ìû ñîáðàëèñü ñäåëàòü?  
  
- À ìû ñîáðàëèñü ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, êðîìå êàê ïðî÷åñòü, ÷òî òàì íàïèñàíî? – îí íåâèííî ìîðãíóë.  
  
- Êðèñ, ìû æå íå äóðàêè. Ìû îáà çíàåì, ÷òî ñêîðåå âñåãî òàì èíñòðóêöèÿ, êàê ñîåäèíÿòü êîëüöî è áðîøü. Ïîìíèøü ìû ãîâîðèëè îá ýòîì… Ìû âåäü äàæå íå ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ, åñëè îáðÿä ïðîâåäåì ìû.   
  
- Õì, íó äàâàé ïîäóìàåì ñåé÷àñ. Ñîãëàñíî òâîåìó ìíåíèþ, ÷òî åñòü ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü?  
  
- ×òîáû… íåò, Êðèñ, ÿ íå çíàþ… åùå ïàðó ëåò íàçàä ÿ áû ñêàçàëà «÷òîáû òâîé îòåö ïðåêðàòèë îõîòèòüñÿ çà ìîèì è îñòàâèë åãî â ïîêîå» íî ñåé÷àñ íà ÿçûêå òàê è êðóòèòñÿ «÷òîáû ìîé îòåö ïîëó÷èë ïî çàñëóãàì». À òàê íåëüçÿ… íåëüçÿ æåëàòü åìó çëà… Îí æå ìîé îòåö…   
  
- Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë?  
  
- Â òîì-òî è äåëî, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë.  
  
- À åñëè íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë, òî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå åìó íè÷åãî íå ãðîçèò. Ýòî æå âûñøàÿ ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü, ïîíèìàåøü! Îíà íå îøèáàåòñÿ.  
  
- Íó õîðîøî, à ÷åãî áû òû õîòåë? ×òî òåáå ïîêàæåòñÿ ñïðàâåäëèâûì?   
  
Îí ïîòóïèëñÿ.  
  
- ß íå ìîãó òåáå ýòî ñêàçàòü.   
  
ß ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâè:  
  
- Òî÷íî íå ìîæåøü?  
  
- Ýòî òàéíà.  
  
- Ðàçâå ó òåáÿ îò ìåíÿ åñòü òàéíû? Ó ìåíÿ âîò îò òåáÿ íåò.  
  
- Ñåëü, ÿ… ñëóøàé, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ñïðàâåäëèâî… åñëè îäèí ÷åëîâåê ëþáèò äðóãîãî… ÷òîáû åìó îòâå÷àëè âçàèìíîñòüþ…   
  
Ó ìåíÿ çàêîëîòèëîñü ñåðäöå.  
  
- Äëÿ ýòîãî òåáå íå íóæíû íèêàêèå êîëäîâñêèå îáðÿäû, - òèõî ñêàçàëà ÿ.   
  
- Òû… ÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?  
  
ß çàíåðâíè÷àëà.   
  
- Êðèñ, äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì îá ýòîì ïîçæå… Ïðîñòî ïîâåðü ìíå, óæ î ÷åì- î ÷åì, à îá ýòîì… òåáå íå ñòîèò âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî åùå?  
  
Îí âñå åùå ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ íàäåæäîé â ãëàçàõ. Îí æäàë, ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó åìó, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ åãî? Íî íåóæåëè ìîæíî áûòü òàêèì ãëóïûì, ÷òîáû íå âèäåòü ýòîãî?   
  
- ß õî÷ó ÷òîáû íàñ îñòàâèëè â ïîêîå. ×òîáû äàëè íàì áûòü âìåñòå, - ïðîãîâîðèë îí íà îäíîì äûõàíèè, è íåìíîãî ïîãîäÿ, äîáàâèë, - ×òîáû ìû ïðåêðàòèëè ïðÿòàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íàì íå çàïðåùàëè äðóæèòü. Íàâåðíîå äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü, íóæåí êòî-òî, êòî îáúÿñíèò íàøèì îòöàì…  
  
- ß òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ… ß òîæå ýòîãî õî÷ó, - êèâíóëà ÿ è ðàçâåðíóëà ïåðãàìåíò. Âîïðåêè ìîèì îæèäàíèÿì, òåêñò íà íåì áûë íå íà ëàòûíè, à íà ñòàðîàíãëèéñêîì.   
  
- Ñäåëàåì ýòî?  
  
Îí êèâíóë è âçÿë ó ìåíÿ áðîøü.  
  
- Êëàäè åå íà ñòîë, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, îí ïîñëóøàëñÿ, ÿ ñíÿëà è ïîëîæèëà ðÿäîì êîëüöî.   
  
Â ïåðãàìåíòå ãîâîðèëîñü, ÷òî ïîëîâèíó çàêëèíàíèÿ äîëæíà ãîâîðèòü æåíùèíà, ïîëîâèíó – ìóæ÷èíà. Ñàìî çàêëèíàíèå ïîõîäèëî íà êàêîé-òî êîðÿâûé äåòñêèé ñòèøîê, è ó ìåíÿ íà ñåêóíäó âîçíèêëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî òîò, êòî îñòàâèë ýòó èíñòðóêöèþ âìåñòå ñ áðîøüþ, õîòåë ïîäøóòèòü íàä íàøåäøèì åå. Íî ïîïûòêà íå ïûòêà… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ òàê íàäåÿëàñü.   
  
Ìû ñêëîíèëèñü íàä ïåðãàìåíòîì è èçó÷èëè åãî ñîäåðæèìîå:   
  
(õîðîì)Ñëóøàé ìàã è ïîâåëèòåëü,   
  
Î Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí!   
  
(ìóæ÷èíà)Âåòðû ãîð, è ãëàäü îçåð   
  
È âîäà ðó÷üÿ   
  
Ïðåä ëèöîì òâîèì Îðåë  
  
È åãî Çìåÿ   
  
(æåíùèíà)Äàé íàì ñèëó, äàé íàì ìîùü,  
  
Äàé íàì Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü  
  
×òîáû Õàîñ ïðåâîçìî÷ü,   
  
Êàê íàì è íå ñíèëîñü.  
  
(ìóæ÷èíà)Ðàçáóäè â çåìëå îãîíü   
  
Ðàñòðåâîæü òû ðåêè  
  
Òâåðäîé äëàíüþ, ìàã, òû òðîíü,  
  
Ñìåæåííûå âåêè   
  
(æåíùèíà)Äà îòêðîþòñÿ ãëàçà  
  
Äà ïðîñíåòñÿ Âîëÿ   
  
Äà ïðèäåò ê íàì Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü  
  
Ñóøåé èëè ìîðåì.   
  
- Áðåä êàêîé-òî, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, - È ýòî âñå? Íó à êàêèå-íèáóäü çàêëèíàíèÿ, èëè ìîæåò êàêîå-òî çåëüå?  
  
ß ïåðåâåðíóëà ïåðãàìåíò, Êðèñ äàæå ïðî÷åë íà íåì âûÿâëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå – ìàëî ëè, ìîæåò ñòèõ äëÿ îòâîäà ãëàç, à íàñòîÿùèå Ñëîâà ñêðûòû? Íî íåò, îí îñòàâàëñÿ ÷èñòûì ñ îáðàòíîé ñòîðîíû.   
  
- Íó ëàäíî, âçäîõíóëà ÿ, - òóò íàïèñàíî, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû çàæå÷ü äâå ñâå÷è, âñòàòü ðÿäîì è ñîåäèíèòü ðóêè.  
  
- Òîëüêî á íå çàñìåÿòüñÿ, êîãäà ÿ áóäó ýòîò ñòèøîê ÷èòàòü. Ìîÿ ñåñòðà ïîõîæèì ñïîñîáîì âûçûâàëà äóõ Êðîâàâîé Ìýðè êîãäà ó÷èëàñü íà ïåðâîì êóðñå. Âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èëîñü òåì, ÷òî åå êîìíàòà áûëà îáëÿïàíà âîñêîì, è åùå îíà çåðêàëî ðàçáèëà.   
  
Ìû ñäåëàëè êàê áûëî ñêàçàíî. Ïîñòàðàëèñü ñ ñàìûì ÷òî íè íà åñòü ñåðüåçíûì âèäîì ïðî÷åñòü ýòîò ãëóïûé ñòèøîê.   
  
Êîãäà ÿ äî÷èòûâàëà «Äà ïðèäåò ê íàì Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü ñóøåé èëè ìîðåì», ÿ áûëà íà ãðàíè òîãî ÷òîáû ãîìåðè÷åñêè çàõîõîòàòü, ó ìåíÿ äàæå ñêóëû çàáîëåëè. Íî ñóìåëà – äî÷èòàëà. Âîçíèêëà ïàóçà. Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü.  
  
- Íó è ÷òî òåïåðü… - íà÷àë Êðèñ, íî çàïíóëñÿ, êîãäà ðàçäàëñÿ ðåçêèé ùåë÷îê. Ëàïà ïîäñêî÷èëà íà ñòîëå è çàùåëêíóëàñü âîêðóã êîëüöà, - Î ÷åðò, - çàêîí÷èë îí.  
  
Ïîòîì ïðîøëà åùå ñåêóíäà, è áðîøü, êàê íàïðóæèíåííàÿ, îòñêî÷èëà â ñòîðîíó.  
  
Ìû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.  
  
- Ìíå ïîìåðåùèëîñü?  
  
ß ñóìåëà òîëüêî ïîìîòàòü ãîëîâîé.   
  
Íå áåç îïàñêè Êðèñ ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è äîòðîíóëñÿ äî áðîøè. Âèäèìî îí áîÿëñÿ ÷òî ñåé÷àñ òà ïîâåäåò ñåáÿ êàê áåøåíàÿ ìåõàíè÷åñêàÿ ÷åëþñòü, êîòîðûå ìû çàïóñêàëè ïî øêîëå íà Õåëëîóèí, ÷òîáû ïóãàòü äðóã äðóãà: îíè ñêàêàëè è êëàöàëè çóáàìè òóê-òóê íÿì íÿì íÿì.   
  
Íî áðîøü íå ïîäàâàëà íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ «æèçíè».  
  
ß, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, çàáðàëà êîëüöî è íàäåëà íà ïðàâóþ ðóêó.   
  
- È âîò åùå, - çàìåòèëà ÿ, âîäÿ ïàëüöåì ïî ïåðãàìåíòû, - òóò â êîíöå ãîâîðèòñÿ, ÷òî ïîñëå ñîâåðøåíèÿ îáðÿäà ìû äîëæíû õðàíèòü àðòåôàêòû ïðè ñåáå.  
  
- Òî åñòü, ÿ äîëæåí çàáðàòü ýòó ëàïèùó ñåáå?! Íî âåäü îáíàðóæàò, ÷òî îíà èñ÷åçëà…  
  
- Êðèñ, òû õî÷åøü ÷òîáû âñå áûëî, êàê ìû çàäóìàëè? – ñïðîñèëà ÿ ìåíòîðñêèì òîíîì. Îí êèâíóë, - òîãäà áåðè. Ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî ýòî ïîäàðîê òåáå íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ.   
  
- ß áû ïðåäïî÷åë óïàêîâêó áîìá-âîíþ÷åê, íàïðèìåð… – îí èçäàë íåðâíûé ñìåøîê.  
  
Äî êîíöà äíÿ ìû ìàÿëèñü êàêèì-òî èäèîòèçìîì (åëè, èãðàëè â êàðòû è ïëþé-êàìíè), íå ãîâîðèëè íè î ÷åì ñåðüåçíîì, è æäàëè, ÷òî âîò-âîò ïðîèçîéäåò ÷òî-òî íåâåðîÿòíîå. ×òî, íàïðèìåð, ñåé÷àñ íåáî ðóõíåò, èëè äîì ïðîâàëèòñÿ ïîä çåìëþ. À ïîòîì ñóøåé èëè ìîðåì ïðèäåò ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü ñî ñòðàøíûì îñêàëîì íà ëèöå, ïîáðÿêèâàÿ êàðìàííûìè âåñàìè è íåïðåìåííî ñ êðèâûì ÿòàãàíîì â çóáàõ.   
  
Êîíå÷íî æå íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî êðîìå òîãî ÷òî ÿ ïðîèãðàëà åìó íåñêîëüêî ïàðòèé ïîäðûâíîãî äóðàêà ïîäðÿä.   
  
Íàêîíåö îïóñòèëèñü ñóìåðêè.   
  
- Òû õî÷åøü çàâòðà ïîåõàòü äîìîé? Èëè ñåãîäíÿ? – àêêóðàòíî ñïðîñèëà ÿ.   
  
- Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ, çàïóñêàÿ ðóêó â âîëîñû, - ß íå î÷åíü õî÷ó åõàòü… È ÿ áû îñòàëñÿ äî çàâòðà. Ýòî íå ñëèøêîì íàãëî?  
  
Êîíå÷íî íå íàãëî, ãëóïûé. Áóäü ìîÿ âîëÿ, ÿ áû òåáÿ âîîáùå íèêóäà íå îòïóñòèëà. Òàê ÿ ïîäóìàëà ïðî ñåáÿ. À íà ñàìîì äåëå ñêàçàëà:  
  
- Íåò, ÷òî òû. Êîíå÷íî îñòàâàéñÿ.   
  
Çà óãëîì ðàçäàëîñü äðåáåçæàíèå âêóïå ñ ìîíîòîííûì ïåíèåì. Òàê, Ëèäà âîçâðàùàëàñü â äîì, ñ âåäðîì è ñàäîâûìè èíñòðóìåíòàìè â íåì, êîòîðûå ñîçäàâàëè êàêîôîíè÷åñêîå ñîïðîâîæäåíèå åå ïåíèþ. Ñåé÷àñ îíà ïðèìåò äóø è óñíåò ìåðòâûì ñíîì. Êàê îáû÷íî.   
  
Êðèñ ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ÿ ïðèñëóøèâàþñü ê çâóêàì ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû äîìà.  
  
Ïîòîì òîæå íàâîñòðèë óøè.  
  
- Òû äóìàåøü î òîì, æå î ÷åì äóìàþ ÿ?   
  
- ß íå çíàþ î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü, - ñêàçàëà ÿ ðàñòåðÿííî.  
  
- Ïîøëè â îðàíæåðåþ.  
  
- Êðèñ… à íå ìíîãî ëè ïðèêëþ÷åíèé íà ñåãîäíÿ?  
  
- Áðîñü! Òû ñ÷èòàåøü ÷òåíèå ñòèøêà â ãðÿçíîì ïîäçåìåëüå ïðèêëþ÷åíèåì? Ïîøëè ðàçðîåì ãðÿäêó! À âäðóã…   
  
- Íåò, - òâåðäî ñêàçàëà ÿ, - ìû íå áóäåì ýòîãî äåëàòü. Åñëè ãðÿäêó ìîæíî ïîòîì çàáðîñàòü çåìëåé, òî öâåòû îáðàòíî íå ïîñàäèøü. Ìû æå èõ ïåðåëîìàåì. È ïîòîì… ïîíèìàåøü, åñëè òàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî…. íó åñëè ìíå ýòî íå ïðèâèäåëîñü, ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòè ñêåëåòû áûëè ïîòîì ïåðåçàõîðîíåíû.  
  
- Ïåðåïðÿòàíû, òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü? – íàõìóðèëñÿ îí, âñåì ñâîèìè âèäîì äåìîíñòðèðóÿ íåäîâîëüñòâî.  
  
- Ïðîñòè, íî ñåé÷àñ òû ìíå íàïîìíèë òâîåãî îòöà, - âûïàëèëà ÿ è òóò æå ïîæàëåëà î ñâîåì îïðîìåò÷èâîì çàìå÷àíèè; ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí íà ìåíÿ ðàññåðäèòñÿ, íàäóåòñÿ è, ÷åãî äîáðîãî, óéäåò.  
  
Íî ðåàêöèÿ áûëà ñîâåðøåííî ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé.   
  
- Òû ïðàâà, - ñêàçàë îí. ß?! ß ïðàâà?! À òàêîå áûâàåò?  
  
- Òû ïðàâà. Ìåíüøå âñåãî ìíå õîòåëîñü áû áûòü ïîõîæèì íà íåãî. Èçâèíè.   
  
- Íî òû… òû âñå ðàâíî ïîõîæ íà íåãî âíåøíå, - ñêàçàëà ÿ.  
  
- ×åãîîîîî?!  
  
- Íó… íå òî ÷òîáû î÷åíü… íî ÷åðòû ïîõîæè. Òîëüêî îäíàæäû òâîé îòåö ïðèõîäèë ñþäà. Îíè îáûñêèâàëè ïîìåñòüå. È ÿ ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí òâîé ðîäñòâåííèê. Íî òû êðàñèâûé, à òâîé îòåö… ó íåãî ëèöî çëîå. ß ïëþíóëà åìó â ëèöî! – çàêîí÷èëà ÿ íà îäíîì âûäîõó.  
  
- Òû ÷åãîîî ñäåëàëà?! – Êðèñ âñêî÷èë è áðîñèë êàðòû íà ïîäîêîííèê.  
  
- Ïëþíóëà åìó â ëèöî…   
  
Êðèñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ íåâåðÿùèì âçãëÿäîì, è ÿ ñíîâà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí ðàññåðäèòñÿ. È ñíîâà îøèáëàñü. Îí íà÷àë ñìåÿòüñÿ. ß â ïåðâûé ðàç ñëûøàëà êàê îí ñìååòñÿ. È ýòî áûëî íàñòîëüêî çàðàçèòåëüíî, ÷òî ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä ÿ òîæå çàõèõèêàëà, à ïîòîì óäàðèëàñü â õîõîò.   
  
- Âîò è ïîçíàêîìèëèñü, - ðæàë Êðèñ, - À ÿ äóìàþ, ÷åãî îí òåáÿ òàê íå ëþáèò. À òû åìó íàâåðíîå ïðè÷åñêó èñïîðòèëà. Ïðîìàõíóëàñü ìèìî ëèöà, àãà. Òû òî÷íî ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ïîïàëà â ëèöî?   
  
ß ñõâàòèëàñü çà æèâîò îò ñìåõà, ó ìåíÿ óæå ñêóëû áîëåëè.   
  
- Ìèññ Ñåëåíà? – äîíåññÿ ãîëîñ èç-çà äâåðè. Íàø õîõîò ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðåêðàòèëñÿ.  
  
- Î ÷åðò, ýòî Ëèäà.  
  
×åðåç ñåêóíäó îíà ñíîâà îêëèêíóëà ìåíÿ è ïîñòó÷àëàñü â äâåðü.  
  
- Ìèññ Ñåëåíà, Âû â ïîðÿäêå?   
  
- Ïðÿ÷üñÿ, ñêîðåå! – ÿ çàïèõíóëà Êðèñà â ãàðäåðîá, ãäå îí ÷óòü íå çàïóòàëñÿ ñðåäè ìàíòèé.  
  
Ïîòîì ïðèãëàäèëà ðàñòðåïàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû è îòêðûëà åé, íàðèñîâàâ íà ëèöå áåçðàçëè÷èå (ýòî ìíå òðóäíî äàëîñü).  
  
- ß ñëûøàëà øóì, Âû â ïîðÿäêå? – ñïðîñèëà îíà â êîòîðûé ðàç.  
  
- Äà, ÿ … ÿ â ïîðÿäêå. Ýòî ïðîñòî… ìîè ïîþùèå ïîãàíêè.  
  
- Ïîþùèå ïîãàíêè? – ïðèùóðèëàñü Ëèäà, - ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî ó Âàñ åñòü ïîþùèå ïîãàíêè.   
  
- Íó òàê âîò îíè ó ìåíÿ åñòü!  
  
- Íó õîðîøî… Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ïîòðåâîæèëà… Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è. È… - îíà áûñòðûì âçãëÿäîì îêèíóëà êîìíàòó ó ìåíÿ çà ñïèíîé, - ïîïðîñèòå Âàøè ïîþùèå ïîãàíêè ñìåÿòüñÿ ïîòèøå. È åñëè áóäåòå ñëóøàòü Âàøè ïîþùèå ïîãàíêè âñþ íî÷ü, òî íå áåðèòå èõ ñ ñîáîé â êðîâàòü, ïîæàëóéñòà.   
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ëèäà ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü íà êàáëóêàõ, óäàëèëàñü. ×åðò, íó êàêàÿ ïðîíûðëèâàÿ æåíùèíà!   
  
ß çàõëîïíóëà çà íåé äâåðü, ìàëîñòü ïîõèõèêèâàÿ, è îòêðûëà ãàðäåðîá, ÷òîáû âûïóñòèòü åãî íåçàäà÷ëèâîãî óçíèêà. È çàñòàëà ñîâåðøåííî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíóþ ñöåíó – Êðèñ, âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû âæàòüñÿ â ñòåíêó è áîÿçëèâî æäàòü, ïîêà íåíóæíûé ñâèäåòåëü óéäåò, îáíèìàëñÿ ñ îäíîé èç ìîèõ ìàíòèé. Ãîâîðÿ êîíêðåòíåå, îí åå íþõàë. Êîãäà ÿ ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü øêàôà, îí èñïóãàííî îòïðÿíóë, íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî óñïåëà çàìåòèòü.  
  
- Òû… òû ÷òî ýòî äåëàåøü?   
  
Ó Êðèñà áûëè êàêèå-òî çàòóìàíåííûå ãëàçà, è ÿ óñïåëà åùå ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî áóäü ó ìåíÿ â øêàôó áóòûëêà áðåíäè, ìîã ëè îí óñïåòü íàïèòüñÿ, êîãäà îêàçàëàñü â åãî îáúÿòüÿõ. Åãî ãóáû âæàëèñü â ìîþ øåþ, êàê áóäòî îí õîòåë ïðîêóñèòü åå ñëîâíî âàìïèð, ðóêè ãëàäèëè ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå, îí òÿæåëî äûøàë. Â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò ÿ ïîòåðÿëàñü, íî ÷óâñòâóÿ êàêîå îò íåãî èñõîäèò òåïëî, òîæå ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, åùå êðåï÷å. Êðèñ ïîêðûâàë ïîöåëóÿìè ìîþ øåþ, ïîäáîðîäîê, ùåêè, âèñêè…. ó ìåíÿ òîæå íà÷àëèñü íåëàäû ñ äûõàíèåì.   
  
- ×òî… ÷òî ò... òòû äåëàåøü? – ïðîãîâîðèëà ÿ, ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, ñ êîëîññàëüíûì óñèëèåì.  
  
- ß íå çíàþ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí ìíå íà óõî íå ñâîèì ãîëîñîì è ðòîì íàøåë ìîè ãóáû. Ýòî áûëî… íå òàê êàê ÿ âñåãäà ìå÷òàëà. Ñîâñåì íå òàê.  
  
Ýòî áûëî ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. Åñëè áû ÿ íå ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíêå ãàðäåðîáà, è åñëè áû îí íå äåðæàë ìåíÿ, ÿ áû íàâåðíîå ïîäíÿëàñü â âîçäóõ è óëåòåëà. Åãî ãóáû áûëè òåïëûìè, íåæíûìè, ïîöåëóé – âëàæíûì, ñòðàñòíûì, îí íàñòîé÷èâî ïðèîòêðûë ìîé ðîò è ïðîíèê â íåãî ÿçûêîì, ÿ îòâåòèëà åìó òåì æå. È åùå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó óñëûøàëà ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ñòîí.  
  
- Î ÷åðò... – ïî÷òè ñî çâåðèíûì ðûêîì îí îòïðÿíóë îò ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî ÿ â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñòàëà çàðàçíîé. Åãî ãðóäü ïîäíèìàëàñü è îïóñêàëàñü ñ ó÷àùåííîé áûñòðîòîé, ëèöî ðàñêðàñíåëîñü... è íàâåðíîå, ÿ âûãëÿäåëà íå ëó÷øå. ß ñòîÿëà, âäàâèâøèñü â ýòîò òðåêëÿòûé øêàô... áëàãîñëîâåííûé øêàô! È ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åñëè äâèíóñü ñ ìåñòà, òî ñâàëþñü íà ïîë ìîìåíòàëüíî – ïîòîìó ÷òî êîìíàòà ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïëûëà.   
  
- Ïðîñòè, ÿ... òâîÿ îäåæäà... îíà ïàõíåò òîáîé... è ìíå çàõîòåëîñü... ÿ ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü.   
  
- Êðèñ?  
  
- Äà?  
  
- Åùå...  
  
Åãî íå íàäî áûëî ïðîñèòü äâàæäû.   
  
~*~   
  
- Ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàíîâèñü, - ýòî ÿ ñóìåëà ñêàçàòü, êîãäà óæå ëåæàëà íà êðîâàòè, à îí – ñâåðõó, âñåì âåñîì íà ìíå. Åãî ðóáàøêà è ìîÿ áëóçêà âàëÿëèñü óæå ãäå-òî â äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû íà ïîëó.   
  
Îí íåîõîòíî ïîñëóøàëñÿ è îòêàòèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó.  
  
- ×òî... ÷òî òàêîå? ß ÷òî-òî ñäåëàë íå òàê?  
  
- Íåò, ïðîñòî... - ÿ ìîãëà îòäåëàòüñÿ îò ýòèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé â îáû÷íûå ìîìåíòû. Íó ïî÷åìó îíè äîëæíû áûëè âñïëûòü èìåííî ñåé÷àñ, - ÿ... ÿ íå ìîãó...  
  
Ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ îí íå ñòàë ñåðäèòüñÿ è óãîâàðèâàòü ìåíÿ, à êëþíóë ìåíÿ â ùåêó âñå åùå äðîæàùèìè ãóáàìè, êðàñíûìè è ðàñïóõøèìè îò ïîöåëóåâ è ïîãëàäèë ïî âîëîñàì.   
  
- ß ïîíèìàþ... Äàâàé ÿ òåáÿ íàêðîþ, - ñêàçàë îí. ß óëåãëàñü è ïîä îäåÿëîì ñíÿëà þáêó è ãîëüôû. Îí æå âñòàë è ïðèíÿëñÿ ïðîùóïûâàòü ïîë â òåìíîòå â ïîèñêàõ ñâîåé ðóáàøêè.  
  
- Êðèñ?  
  
- Äà?  
  
- Íå óõîäè ïîæàëóéñòà...   
  
Òîëüêî ÷òî íàéäåííàÿ ðóáàøêà áûëà ñíîâà îòáðîøåíà â ñòîðîíó, à çà íåé è áðþêè. Îí óñòðîèëñÿ ïîä îäåÿëîì ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé.  
  
- Íå óéäó.   
  
- Ïðîñòè, ÿ...  
  
- Òññññ, - îí ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê ìîèì ãóáàì, - íè ñëîâà áîëüøå. Ñïè, Ñåëü, - è ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ â ëîá. ß ïîâåðíóëàñü íà áîê è ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó âñåì òåëîì. È ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ òî÷íî ïîëó÷èòñÿ ñîçäàòü Ïàòðîíóñà.  
  
- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - äîíåñëîñü äî ìåíÿ â ïîëóäðåìå.  
  
- ß òåáÿ òîæå ëþáëþ, - òèõî ñêàçàëà ÿ, è òóò æå ïîãðóçèëàñü â ñîí. 


	17. Inceda per ignes

Íåáîëüøîå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå. Ñ 17 ãëàâû íà÷èíàþòñÿ ñîáûòèÿ, îïèñàííûå Åå Âåëè÷åñòâîì Ðîóëèíã â ïÿòîé êíèãå. Ïîñêîëüêó ñþæåò ôèêà áûë ïðèäóìàí äî âûõîäà ïÿòîé êíèãè, è ïîìåíÿòü åãî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ âîçìîæíûì, äà è íóæíûì òîæå, òî ñåé÷àñ âû ñòîëêíåòåñü ñ àïîêðèôè÷åñêîé, àëüòåðíàòèâíîé Âñåëåííîé ÃÏ – òîé, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ïðèäóìàíà â ôèêå «Èíãà». Åñëè êòî-òî íå ÷èòàë «Èíãó», ìÿãêî è íåíàñòîé÷èâî ðåêîìåíäóþ ýòî ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû ïîíèìàòü äî êîíöà, êàêîãî ôèãà, è ÷òî òóò âîîáùå ïðîèñõîäèò.;D   
  
XVII Inceda per ignes  
  
Óòðî ñëåäóþùåãî äíÿ âñòðåòèëî ìåíÿ äîæäåì è îäèíî÷åñòâîì. Íà òðþìî ëåæàëà çàïèñêà:  
  
«Åñëè áû òû ïðîñíóëàñü äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ñîáðàëñÿ óéòè, ÿ áû óéòè íå ñìîã.  
  
Òûñÿ÷ó ðàç ëþáëþ òåáÿ… Ïîæàëóéñòà íå ãðóñòè.   
  
Òâîé Êðèñòîôåð  
  
P.S. ß ïðèøëþ ñîâó»   
  
À â ðàñ÷åñêå çàïóòàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñâåòëûõ âîëîñêîâ. ß âûòàùèëà èõ è íàìîòàëà íà ïàëåö. Ïîòåðëà ìåæäó ëàäîíÿìè, ïîòîì ñêàòàëà â êîìî÷åê è ïîëîæèëà â òðþìî, ìåæäó øêàòóëêîé ñ óêðàøåíèÿìè è ïóäðåíèöåé.   
  
Âû ìîæåòå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå ÷òî òàêîå ïîëòîðà ìåñÿöà â îäèíî÷åñòâå, â îãðîìíîì ïóñòîì äîìå? Ìû ìîæåòå íàðèñîâàòü ýòó êàðòèíó â ãîëîâå? Âû, íàåäèíå ñ êíèãàìè è ïàðîé ñëóã, êîòîðûå áîëüøå ïîõîæè íà êóêîë, âñòàåòå óòðîì, äûøèòå, õîäèòå, åäèòå, ïîòîì ëîæèòåñü ñïàòü… Ïîòîì âñå ïî íîâîé, è òàê áåç êîíöà. Ýòî áûëî ñàìîå óæàñíîå ëåòî â ìîåé æèçíè. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê Êðèñ óåõàë, ó ìåíÿ â ïàìÿòè íå çàäåðæèâàëîñü íèêàêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé îá ýòîì ëåòå. Ïàðó ðàç îí ïðèñûëàë ïèñüìà, â êîòîðûõ ïèñàë, ÷òî îòåö òåïåðü íåóñûïíî ñëåäèò çà êàæäûì åãî øàãîì, ÷òî åãî íèêóäà íå ïóñêàþò, è ñïàñàëî ìåíÿ ëèøü «Ëþáëþ òåáÿ» è «Òâîé» â êîíöå ïèñüìà.  
  
Ìîé, ìîé, ìîé… ïðèíàäëåæàùèé ìíå. Ýòè äîáðûå ãëàçà ñ ÷óòü îïóùåííûìè âíèç â óãîëêàõ âåêàìè, ýòà ÿìî÷êà íà ùåêå, êîãäà óëûáàåòñÿ, ýòè äëèííûå ïàëüöû, êîòîðûå ìîãóò áûòü êðåïêèìè êàê êàìåíü, êîãäà äåðæàò áèòó, íàíîñÿùóþ ñîêðóøèòåëüíûé óäàð ïî ñâèíöîâîìó áëàäæåðó, è íåæíûìè êîãäà...   
  
Î Êðèñ... Ìîé, ìîé, ìîé.   
  
Îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî Íîâûì, Äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåëà åãî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç. Ñàìûé êðàñèâûé, ñàìûé ëþáèìûé, ñàìûé íåæíûé.   
  
Åñëè áû ìîæíî áûëî ñëîâàìè ðàññêàçàòü êàê ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. ß âñå îòäàì ðàäè òåáÿ.   
  
Òîëüêî ÷òîáû òû ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ êàê â ýòîò ìîìåíò, íà âîêçàëå, êîãäà ìåæäó íàìè ñíîâàëè ëþäè, æèâîòíûå, âîçäóõ... âîçäóõ çàìèðàë... ×òîáû òû âñåãäà áåæàë ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó êàê òîãäà, ÷òîáû îáíèìàë ìåíÿ è øåïòàë, ïðÿ÷à ëèöî â ìîèõ âîëîñàõ «Ãîñïîäè Èèñóñå, êàê ÿ ñêó÷àë ïî òåáå, Ñåëü... Êàê ñêó÷àë...»  
  
È ÷òîáû ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòî â êîí÷èêàõ òâîèõ ïàëüöåâ, ãëàäÿùèõ ìåíÿ ïî ëèöó... Â çàâèñòè ÷óæèõ âçãëÿäîâ. Â âîäå, ÷òî íàïîëíÿåò ãëàçà. Âñåãäà... âñåãäà... íå ïîêèäàé ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà... Âñåãäà – ýòî ëèøü ìãíîâåíèå...   
  
- ß äîëæåí êîå â ÷åì ïðèçíàòüñÿ òåáå, - ñêàçàë îí ñ óëûáêîé, ïîìîãàÿ ìíå ïîäíÿòü ÷åìîäàí â âàãîí è îòâîäÿ ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó îò òîëêàâøèõñÿ ó âõîäà â íåãî ñòóäåíòîâ, - Òû ìíå ñíèëàñü âñå ëåòî. Ìíå ñíèëîñü ÷òî ÿ ëåòàë è íîñèë òåáÿ ñ ñîáîé.   
  
- Ýòî íå ñîí, - øåïîòîì ñêàçàëà ÿ.  
  
- Äà, - îòâåòèë îí, - òåïåðü ó íàñ âïåðåäè öåëûé ãîä. Ìû êàæäûé äåíü áóäåì âìåñòå. Êàæäûé äåíü.   
  
Ïðèæàâøèñü ê íåìó, ÿ òèõî çàïëàêàëà.  
  
Óëûáàëàñü è ïëàêàëà. Åùå ãîä... à äàëüøå – ìíå óæå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå. Ìû ñåëè â ïîåçä. Ïîåçä, íàñòóêèâàÿ ñâîþ ëþáèìóþ ìåëîäèþ, óâîçèë íàñ â åäèíåíèå.   
  
~*~  
  
Íîâîå ëèöî çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì çàìå÷àåøü ñðàçó, ðîâíî êàê è ÷üå-òî îòñóòñòâèå â ñòàíå ó÷èòåëåé. Âåäü ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé âñåãî íåñêîëüêî, à ñòóäåíòîâ – ñîòíè. Îíà ñèäåëà íà òîì ìåñòå, ãäå íà Ïèðó âñå ïðîøëûå ãîäû âîññåäàëà ïðîôåññîð Òèïñè. Î÷åíü ìîëîäàÿ, íå áîëåå ÷åì íà ñåìü ëåò ñòàðøå ìåíÿ, ñ äëèííûìè ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, è êàêèì-òî î÷åíü óäèâëåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, ñëîâíî îíà íå ïîíèìàåò, êóäà ïîïàëà. ß îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà – íåóæòî ó íàñ áóäåò íîâûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ? Áûòü ìîæåò òîãäà ÿ ïåðåñòàíó çàñûïàòü íà çàíÿòèÿõ. Ýòà æåíùèíà âûãëÿäåëà áåçîáèäíî, âðÿä ëè îíà áóäåò øòðàôîâàòü âñåõ íàïðàâî è íàëåâî, ïîäóìàëà ÿ, è óæ òî÷íî íå ñòàíåò íà çàíÿòèÿõ æàëîâàòüñÿ íà ñâîè áîëÿ÷êè.   
  
- Ïðîôåññîð Òèïñè óøëà íà ïåíñèþ, - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð ïîìèìî ïðî÷åãî â ñâîåé âñòóïèòåëüíîé ðå÷è, - è ÿ õî÷ó ïðåäñòàâèòü âàì íîâîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ, ìèññ Èíãó Ãðèãîðüåâó.   
  
Îíà êèñëûì âçãëÿäîì îêèíóëà çàë, ñëåãêà êèâíóëà, êòî-òî ïàðó ðàç õëîïíóë â ëàäîøè áåç îñîáîãî ýíòóçèàçìà, èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî èç âåæëèâîñòè. ß òîæå ïîàïëîäèðîâàëà. Òàêèå ïåðåìåíû âñåãäà ïîçèòèâíû.   
  
ß ïîâåðíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó ñòîëà Ðåéâåíêëî è íàøëà ãëàçàìè Êðèñà. Îí òîæå ñ èíòåðåñîì ðàçãëÿäûâàë ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâó. Ó íàñ íèêîãäà íå áûëî òàêèõ ìîëîäûõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé.   
  
À ïîòîì ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íà ñåáå âçãëÿä. Òèíà ñèäåëà íàïðîòèâ, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñèäåíèé îò ìåíÿ è î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àëà ìîå ëèöî, êàê áóäòî ñòðåìèëàñü ïðî÷åñòü ïî åãî âûðàæåíèþ ìîè ìûñëè. Êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ÿ òîæå íà íåå ñìîòðþ, îíà áûñòðî îòâåðíóëàñü. Äæàäå íèãäå íå áûëî âèäíî.   
  
Ïîñëå ïèðà ìû ñïóñòèëèñü â ïîäçåìåëüå, è çàøëè â êîìíàòó, à Äæàäå òàê è íå ïîÿâèëàñü.   
  
Êîãäà ÿ óæå ëåæàëà â êðîâàòè, è íàùóïûâàëà ñîí, ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñîê Òèíû:  
  
Îíà ïîçâàëà ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè.  
  
- ×òî òåáå? – ñ íàïóñêíîé ñåðäèòîñòüþ è âïîëíå ðåàëüíûì óäèâëåíèåì ( ñ ÷åãî ýòî îíà âäðóã ðåøèëà ñî ìíîé çàãîâîðèòü?) ñïðîñèëà ÿ.  
  
- Ãäå Äæàäå?  
  
- Îíà òâîÿ ïîäðóãà, òåáå ëó÷øå çíàòü, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ è ðåøèëà, ÷òî íà ýòîì ðàçãîâîð çàêîí÷èòñÿ.   
  
Íî íåò.   
  
- À âäðóã ñ íåé ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?  
  
ß ðåçêî ïîäíÿëàñü è îòîäâèíóëà ïîëîã.  
  
- Ñòðàííàÿ òû, Áðåäôîðä. À ìíå äîëæíî áûòü äåëî äî òîãî, ÷òî ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü? Âû æå ñî ìíîé íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåòå, çàáûëà? ß æå êíèæíûé ÷åðâÿê, ÿ æå øëþõà, êîòîðàÿ îòäàåòñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì çà âûñøèå áàëëû. Ñ ÷åãî ýòî âäðóã òåáÿ ñòàëî èíòåðåñîâàòü ìîå ìíåíèå?  
  
Òèíà ìîë÷àëà, îíà òîæå ðàñêðûëà ïîëîã è ñèäåëà â ïîäóøêàõ – ÿ âèäåëà åå î÷åðòàíèÿ â íåâåðíîì ñâåòå îäíîé-åäèíñòâåííîé ñâå÷êè, êîòîðàÿ ãîðåëà íà ïðèêðîâàòíîì ñòîëèêå îòñóòñòâîâàâøåé Äæàäå. Îíà ìîë÷àëà, à ÿ ðàñïàëÿëàñü...   
  
- È ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, ïîñëå òîãî êàê òû âåëà ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ìåíÿ âîîáùå íåò, ÿ äîëæíà ñåé÷àñ áðîñàòüñÿ òåáå â îáúÿòüÿ, äà?!   
  
- ß òàê íå äóìàþ, - òèõî è – âèíîâàòî?! – ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà.   
  
- Íó âîò è ñïè, - è ÿ ãðîõíóëàñü îáðàòíî íà ïåðèíó, ñêðèâèâøèñü îò çëîñòè. Çëîñòè ëè? Ñêîðåå âñåãî ýòî áûëà íàäìåííàÿ ãîðäîñòü.   
  
- ß ïðîñòî ìíîãî äóìàëà ëåòîì...  
  
- Àààõ òû óìååøü äóìàòü? – êèïÿòèëàñü ÿ, ñíîâà âñêàêèâàÿ.  
  
Îíà íå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèÿ íà ìîé âûïàä – íè äàòü íè âçÿòü íåâèííàÿ îâå÷êà – è ïðîäîëæàëà:  
  
- ß ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ìû... ÷òî ýòî áûëî æåñòîêî è ìû áûëè íåïðàâû.   
  
Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî åé ïðèøëîñü ïåðåæåâàòü â ãîëîâå, ÷òîáû ðåøèòüñÿ è ñêàçàòü ÒÀÊÎÅ?   
  
Òåïåðü ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî æå åé îòâåòèòü.  
  
- È ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ. Ïðîñòè.   
  
×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî ìíå, ÷òî áóäü Äæàäå ñåé÷àñ çäåñü, Òèíà íè çà ÷òî áû íå èçâèíèëàñü, êóäà òàì! Äæàäå âñåãäà áûëà çàâîäèëîé, Òèíà åå ñëóøàëàñü. À ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè çàâòðà óòðîì ìû ïðîñíåìñÿ è Äæàäå áóäåò â øêîëå? Òèíà çàáåðåò ñâîè èçâèíåíèÿ îáðàòíî? Ìåíÿ áû ýòî íå óäèâèëî íà òîò ìîìåíò.  
  
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, - ñêàçàëà ÿ íàñòîëüêî ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì, íàñêîëüêî ìîãëà, è íàêîíåö óëåãëàñü ñïàòü.   
  
- Ñåëåíà...  
  
- Íó ÷òî åùå? – íà ýòîò ðàç ìîå âîñêëèöàíèå íå íîñèëî îòòåíêà çëîñòè.  
  
- Òû âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ ñ òåì ïàðíåì èç Ðåéâåíêëî? Ñ èõ îòáèâàþùèì?   
  
- Äà.   
  
- Îí êðàñèâûé...  
  
- Äà.  
  
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.   
  
~*~   
  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ìû óæå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Ïî ìåëî÷è, îñòîðîæíî, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íå øàðàõàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà êàê çäîðîâûé îò ÷óìíîãî. Íî íà ìàããëîâåäåíèè (êîòîðîå ñòîÿëî â ðàñïèñàíèè íà 2 ñåíòÿáðÿ) ÿ ïî ïðåæíåìó ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ Êðèñîì. Ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà âáëèçè ïîêàçàëàñü ìíå äàæå åùå ìîëîæå ÷åì ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ó íåå áûëè î÷åíü ïîäðîñòêîâûå ìàíåðû è ãîëîñ. Îíà ðàññêàçûâàëà äîâîëüíî èíòåðåñíî, è çàäàâàëà ìíîãî âîïðîñîâ, òàê ÷òî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, íè î êàêîé ñîíëèâîñòè âî âðåìÿ ëåêöèè ðå÷è íå øëî.  
  
Â ñåðåäèíå óðîêà ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê ÷üÿ-òî ïîäëàÿ ðóêà ïîëçåò ïî ìîåé êîëåíêå. Ùåêîòíî! Ôûðêíóòü íà íåãî? Äåðíóòüñÿ? Ìû ñèäèì çà ïåðâîé ïàðòîé, ÷åðò! Êðèñ ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è åõèäíî óëûáàëñÿ. Íî ìîëîäàÿ ó÷èòåëüíèöà, êàçàëîñü, íå îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèÿ íè íà êîãî, òîëüêî ïîãëÿäûâàåò â ñâîè çàïèñè, ïîòîì íà ïîñëåäíþþ ïàðòó, ïîòîì ñíîâà â ñâîè çàïèñè. Èíòåðåñíî, îíà óæå íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî îñâåäîìëåíà î áëèçíåöàõ Óèçëè, ÷òî æäåò âîò-âîò êàêîé-òî ïîäñòàâû? Èíà÷å çà÷åì åé ïÿëèòüñÿ íà Äæîðäæà?   
  
- Àé! – Êðèñ ïîùåêîòàë ìåíÿ ïîä êîëåíêîé, è ÿ çàõèõèêàëà. Èíãà íå îáðàòèëà íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Òîãäà ÿ ñòîëêíóëà åãî ðóêó, òêíóëà ëîêòåì â áîê è ïîêàçàëà åìó ÿçûê. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ìåíÿ óõâàòèòü çà ÿçûê ïàëüöàìè. Ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà ñïîêîéíî ïðîõàæèâàëàñü ìåæäó ïàðòàìè, ðàññêàçûâàÿ... Ïîòîì îí òîæå íà÷àë äðàçíèòüñÿ – ïîêàæåò ÿçûê è óáèðàåò. Òóò óæ ÿ íå óäåðæàëàñü è ïîëåçëà ê íåìó – ïîñòàâèëà ïàëüöû â ïîçèöèþ *õàï-õàï* ïðÿìî ó åãî ëèöà è ñòîèëî åìó ÷óòü-÷óòü âûñóíóòü ÿçûê, ïûòàëàñü ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà íåãî.   
  
Îò ñäåðæèâàåìîãî õèõèêàíüÿ ó ìåíÿ óæå ðàçáîëåëîñü ãîðëî.  
  
- Âû íåïðàâèëüíî äåëàåòå, ìèññ Íîòò, - ñêàçàëà âíåçàïíî ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà, è ìíå ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû î÷óõàòüñÿ è ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îíà îáðàùàåòñÿ êî ìíå, - Òàê ó Âàñ íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Ýòî äåëàåòñÿ òàê. Ñâÿçûâàåòå ÷åëîâåêó ðóêè, çàòûêàåòå åìó íîñ, à êîãäà îí îòêðîåò ðîò, ÷òîáû âçäîõíóòü, âñþ ðóêó òóäà çàñóíüòå, íàâåðíÿêà óæ óõâàòèòå çà ÿçûê.   
  
Êëàññ çàðæàë. ß ïîêðàñíåëà, íî îáèäû íà ó÷èòåëüíèöó íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà – ïî åå òîíó áûëî ñëûøíî, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî øóòèëà, à âîâñå íå íàìåðåâàëàñü ñàðêàñòè÷íî íàñìåõàòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé. Êðèñ ïîäìèãíóë ìíå è ÿ ãîòîâà áûëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ ÷òî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ó íåãî â ãîëîâå áûëè êàêèå-òî íåïðèëè÷íûå ìûñëè.   
  
Îí ðóêàìè êðàñî÷íî ïîêàçàë ìíå êàê îáìàòûâàåò ìíå çàïÿñòüÿ âåðåâêàìè è ñâÿçûâàåò.  
  
- È íå ìå÷òàé! – ñêàçàëà ÿ îäíèìè ãóáàìè è ñíîâà çàõèõèêàëà. Ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà ñäåðæàííî óëûáíóëàñü, íî áîëüøå íå äåëàëà çàìå÷àíèé.   
  
Â îáùåì âïå÷àòëåíèå î ïåðâîì åå óðîêå áûëî ïðèÿòíûì, è ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàì óðîê áûë âïîëíå èíòåðåñåí, è ïîòîìó ÷òî íà çàíÿòèè ìû äóðèëè, à íàñ çà ýòî äàæå íå îò÷èòàëè.   
  
Îäíàêî äåíü çà äíåì ïðîäîëæàëè ïðîèñõîäèòü íåîæèäàííûå âåùè, êàê è ïðèÿòíûå, òàê è íå î÷åíü, íî âñå âðåìÿ íåïðèâû÷íûå äëÿ ðàçìåðåííîé æèçíè â øêîëå. Íàïðèìåð â ïåðâûé æå ó÷åáíûé äåíü çà óæèíîì, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñåë çà ñòîë, ïðÿìî ïåðåä åãî ëèöîì ðàçîðâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî íàâîçíûõ áîìá. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàêîé ýòî áûë ñòûä è ïîçîð äëÿ íåãî... ÿ ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáÿ íà åãî ìåñòå è ìíå ÷óòü íå ñòàëî ïëîõî. Íî îí äåðæàëñÿ ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì. Áûñòðî óáðàë ïîñëåäñòâèÿ âçðûâà, è óæ ïîñëå ýòîãî, áåç ñïåøêè è áåç ïàíèêè, ïîêèíóë çàë, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê.   
  
Èëè íàïðèìåð, ìû ñ Êðèñîì ãóëÿëè âå÷åðîì ó îçåðà è ÷óòü ïîîäàëü çàìåòèëè Äæîðäæà Óèçëè è... íàøó ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöó ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ! Îíè ñèäåëè íà ïîäñòåëåííîì ïëàùå è î ÷åì-òî îæèâëåííî áîëòàëè. È ÿâíî íå îá ó÷åáå. Ïðåïîäàâàòåëü è ñòóäåíò? Ãóëÿþò âìåñòå? Ìû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, íî íèêàê íå ñòàëè êîììåíòèðîâàòü.   
  
À çà ïàðó äíåé äî ýòîãî ïðîèçîøëî âîîáùå íå÷òî íåâåðîÿòíîå: ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ðàçðåøèë íàì â êà÷åñòâå ïðàêòè÷åñêèõ çàíÿòèé, âî-ïåðâûõ, ïîñìîòðåòü ñèíåìàòîãðàô (äëÿ ÷åãî ìû âñå âìåñòå ïîåäåì â Ñòðàòôîðä), à âî-âòîðûõ, ïîñòàâèòü ïüåñó îäíîãî ìàããëîâñêîãî äðàìàòóðãà.   
  
Èòàê, ìû îáà ðåøèëè ïîïðîáîâàòü ñåáÿ â êà÷åñòâå àêòåðîâ è îòïðàâèëèñü çà ïüåñîé â áèáëèîòåêó...   
  
Ìíå åùå íóæíî áûëî äîäåëàòü äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, à Êðèñ ñåë ðÿäîì è âçÿëñÿ çà ïüåñó. Ïîëòîðà ÷àñà ïðîøëî â ìîë÷àíèè – òîëüêî ïîñêðèïûâàíèå ïåðà è øåëåñò ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåìûõ ñòðàíèö.   
  
Âíåçàïíî Êðèñ, áåçî âñÿêèõ ïðåäèñëîâèé, ïðîäåêëàìèðîâàë ÷åòâåðîñòèøèå:  
  
- ß âîïëîùåíüå íåíàâèñòíîé ñèëû  
  
Íåêñòàòè ïî íåçíàíüþ ïîëþáèëà!  
  
×òî ìîãóò îáåùàòü ìíå âðåìåíà.  
  
Êîãäà âðàãîì ÿ òàê óâëå÷åíà? *  
  
- ×òî ýòî? Ýòî èç ïüåñû?  
  
- Äà, íî èç äðóãîé... Ýòî òðàãåäèÿ... ß ïåðåëèñòûâàë, è âîò...   
  
- Î ÷åì? – ÿ ïîäñåëà ê íåìó ïîáëèæå è çàãëÿíóëà â «Èçáðàííûå êîìåäèè è òðàãåäèè Óèëüÿìà Øåêñïèðà».  
  
- Î äâóõ ñåìüÿõ. Îíè âðàæäóþò, à äâîå èõ äåòåé, ïî èìåíè Ðîìåî è Äæóëüåòòà, âëþáëÿþòñÿ äðóã â äðóãà.   
  
- È ÷òî ïîòîì ïðîèñõîäèò?   
  
- Îíè òàéêîì îò âñåõ îáâåí÷àëèñü. ß åùå íå äî÷èòàë äî êîíöà.  
  
- Ïîíÿòíî.  
  
Ìû âåðíóëèñü ê ñâîèì äåëàì: îí – ê ÷òåíèþ, à ÿ ê ïîñëåäíåìó ëèñòó ýññå ïî äóðìàíÿùèì ÷àðàì. Òàê ïðîøëî åùå ïîë÷àñà.  
  
- Îíè óìåðëè, - òèõî ñêàçàë Êðèñ, çàõëîïûâàÿ êíèãó è æàëîáíî ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. ß îòëîæèëà ïåðî.   
  
- Óìåðëè? – ãëóïî ïåðåñïðîñèëà ÿ.  
  
- Äà.   
  
- Çà÷åì?  
  
- Òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ïîêîí÷èëè ñ ñîáîé. Òåáå íàäî ýòî ïðî÷åñòü, - ÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí áëåäåí.  
  
- Êðèñ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?  
  
- Íè÷åãî, ÿ... ÿ ïðîñòî ïîä âïå÷àòëåíèåì... Ýòî î÷åíü íàïîìèíàåò ìíå...  
  
- Íàñ? – çàêîí÷èëà ÿ.  
  
- Äà, - êèâíóë îí, ïîòèðàÿ óñòàâøèå ãëàçà.   
  
- Íî íàì âåäü íåçà÷åì óìèðàòü. È óáèâàòü íàñ òîæå íèêòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ... Íó åñëè êîíå÷íî Ñàì-Çíàåøü-Êòî íå ïðèäåò â Õîãâàðòñ è íå...  
  
Êðèñ ïîáëåäíåë åùå áîëüøå.  
  
- Äà áðîñü òû, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîøóòèëà!  
  
- Íåò, ÿ ïîäóìàë... ÷òî â îáùåì äðóãîãî âûõîäà ó íèõ íå áûëî. Îíè áû íèêîãäà íå óáåäèëè ñâîè ñåìüè ïîçâîëèòü èì áûòü âìåñòå.   
  
ß âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó. Ìàäàì Ïèíñ, ïðîòèðàâøàÿ ïîëêè ïî ñîñåäñòâó, ïîêîñèëàñü íà íàñ, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà.   
  
- À ìû íå áóäåì èõ ñïðàøèâàòü, - ñêàçàëà ÿ øåïîòîì.  
  
Îí ñæàë ìîþ ëàäîíü.   
  
- À îíè íàñ? Íàâåðíîå... íàâåðíîå ëó÷øå õîòü íåìíîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ âìåñòå, ÷åì âñþ æèçíü ïîðîçíü.   
  
- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî ó íàñ åñòü. Íåìíîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ. Íåìíîãî âðåìåíè.   
  
- Äà.   
  
- Ó íàñ åñòü Õîãâàðòñ.   
  
- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü òû, - óëûáíóëñÿ Êðèñ è ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ â ëîá.   
  
~*~  
  
À ïîòîì íàñòóïèë äåíü, êîãäà ìû äîëæíû áûëè îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Ñòðàòôîðä. Îò âîëíåíèÿ óòðîì ó âñåõ øëà êðóãîì ãîëîâà, è íàì êàçàëîñü, êàê áóäòî ìû ïòè÷êè, êîòîðûõ íàêîíåö-òî âûïóñêàþò èç êëåòêè ïîëåòàòü.   
  
Çëàÿ è êîëþ÷àÿ êàê ðåïåé ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áåãàëà òóäà-ñþäà è ïûòàëàñü âûñòðîèòü ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ â ðÿä, ïî ïàðàì, íî ñòîèëî åé óñïîêîèòü ãàëäåâøèõ â ãîëîâå ýòîé ïðîöåññèè, êàê íà÷èíàë øóìåòü õâîñò. ß äåðæàëà Êðèñà ïîä ðóêó è íåòåðïåëèâî ïðèñòóêèâàëà ëàäîíüþ îá ìàíòèþ.   
  
- Äà çàòêíèòåñü æå âû íàêîíåö! – âñêðè÷àëà ïðîôåññîðøà òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, óäàðÿÿ ïî ïîëó êàáëóêîì. Åå îñòðîêîíå÷íàÿ øëÿïà ñúåõàëà íà áîê. Óâèäåâ êîãî-òî ïîçàäè, â Õîëëå, îíà íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü, - Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ âàì ìèñòåðà Áåëëà, - âñå ãîëîâû ïîâåðíóëèñü â òó ñòîðîíó, êóäà îíà ñìîòðåëà, à ìîÿ îñîáåííî áûñòðî, - Îí áóäåò ñîïðîâîæäàòü âàñ.   
  
ß ïîäíÿëàñü íà öûïî÷êè è ñåðäèòî ïðîøåïòàëà Êðèñó íà óõî:  
  
- Îíè ÷òî, ñîâñåì ñäóðåëè, îí æå...  
  
- Øàãîì ìàðø! – ñêîìàíäîâàëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë è îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÿ çàïíóëàñü.   
  
Íåñòðîéíî ïðîöåññèåé, ïèíàÿ äðóã äðóãà, ìû ïîáðåëè ê âîðîòàì çàìêà. Ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà âïåðåäè, à Àéçåê Áåëë, íå îáðàùàâøèé íà ìåíÿ (äà è âîîáùå, íà êîãî-ëèáî) íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ – ñëåäîì çà íàìè.   
  
Ìàãëîâñêèé ñèíåìàòîãðàô ëè÷íî ìíå î÷åíü ïîíðàâèëñÿ. Ñíà÷àëà, ïðàâäà, ÿ âîçìóòèëàñü. Åñëè óæ ìàãëû ñíèìàþò èñòîðèþ ïðî Ìåðëèíà, òàê ïóñòü óçíàþò âñå ôàêòû... Ðàçâå ýòî òàê òðóäíî? Ìíå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, ÷òî êîðîëåâà Ìàá âìåñòî ìàëåíüêîãî ýëüôà ðàçìåðîì ñ íîãîòîê, âûãëÿäåëà òàì êàê ÷åëîâåê, è ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìàõèâàëà íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñèíèñòðó, êîãäà îíà íå âûñïèòñÿ. Àðòóð áûë âîîáùå ìàëü÷èøêîé... Ìåðëèí áåç áîðîäû. Íà âèä åìó áûëî ëåò ñîðîê. Íî â ôèíàëå ÿ ðàñïëàêàëàñü. Ðàçðåâåëàñü ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê ðûäàëà ñòîëüêî ðàç, îò æàëîñòè ê ñåáå – ðàñïëàêàëàñü îò ñ÷àñòüÿ.   
  
- Íèêàê íå ïîéìó, ÷òî ýòî çà çàêëèíàíèå áûëî. Êàê îí òàê ñäåëàë ÷òî îíè ñ Íèìóýé ìîëîäûìè ñòàëè? ß íå ïîìíþ ýòîãî... Ýòî ïðîõîäÿò â øêîëüíîé ïðîãðàììå? – íåäîóìåâàë Ïîë ïîñëå òîãî êàê âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü è ìû ñîáðàëèñü óõîäèòü.   
  
- Ïðîñòî òîëüêî Ìåðëèí òàê ìîã, òû, ïóñòîìåëÿ! – ñêàçàë Êðèñ, òîëêàÿ åãî â áîê, ïîòîì ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ïëàòîê è ïîäàë åãî ìíå.   
  
Êîãäà ìû âûøëè èç êèíî, òî íàêîíåö çàìåòèëè, ÷òî Àéçåê Áåëë ïðîïàë. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ çàïàíèêîâàëà áîëüøå âñåõ. ß íå äîâåðÿëà åìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî òåïåðü çíàëà ïî÷òè íàâåðíÿêà, êòî îí... È ýòî íåäîâåðèå óñèëèëîñü, êîãäà âûÿñíèëîñü, ÷òî îí, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îôèöèàëüíî ñëóæèò â ìèíèñòåðñòâå àâðîðîì.   
  
Ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà òîæå èñïóãàëàñü. Âîçìîæíî, äâîå ëþäåé â ïëàùàõ, ÷òî øëè çà íàìè, áûëè ïðîñòî ïðîõîæèìè, íî îíà ñáèëà îäíîãî èç íèõ ñ íîã è âåëåëà íàì áûñòðåå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â øêîëó.   
  
Âïðî÷åì, åå ïàíèêà ïîíÿòíà. Õîäèëè ñëóõè, ÷òî â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå, õîòÿ Ôàäæ ïî-ïðåæíåìó îòðèöàë âîçìîæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä âåðíóëñÿ.   
  
À ìíå è ñëóõîâ íå íàäî áûëî...   
  
Â øêîëå íàñ ïåðåñ÷èòàëè êàê öûïëÿò è îòïðàâèëè âîñâîÿñè. ß ïîòÿíóëà Êðèñà çà ñîáîé ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå.  
  
- Òû íå ãîëîäíà?! – âîñïðîòèâèëñÿ îí, - ïîéäåì îáåäàòü!   
  
Ìèìî íàñ êó÷êàìè ñïóñêàëèñü ñòóäåíòû íà îáåä, íî ÿ ñòîÿëà è æäàëà, ïîêà ëåñòíèöà îïóñòååò.  
  
- Ìíå íàäî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü.   
  
Íàêîíåö Áîëüøîé Çàë íàïîëíèëñÿ øóìîì ãîëîñîâ è çâîíîì ïîñóäû, à â õîëëå ñòàëî áåçëþäíî.   
  
ß äîñòàëà èç êàðìàíà åãî ïëàòîê è ïðîòÿíóëà åìó. Îí ìåõàíè÷åñêè ïîòÿíóë êóñîê êëåò÷àòîé òêàíè íà ñåáÿ, íî ÿ íå îòïóñêàëà.   
  
- ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü...  
  
- Äà?   
  
- Òû ïîìíèøü, êàê ìû ïîçíàêîìèëèñü?  
  
- Êîíå÷íî, ïîìíþ, - íåìíîãî íåòåðïåëèâî îòâåòèë îí, - â ïîåçäå. ß ... ÿ äàë òåáå ïëàòîê, - çàêîí÷èë îí ñî ñìåøêîì.   
  
- À òû çíàë òîãäà, êòî ÿ? Òû ñëûøàë ïðî ìîåãî îòöà?  
  
- Ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü?  
  
- Íó âîò... ñïðàøèâàþ...  
  
- Íà ðàñïðåäåëåíèè, ïîíÿë, äà. Íî ìíå áûëî âñå ðàâíî.   
  
- Ïðàâäà?  
  
- Ãëóïàÿ! – îí ïîòðÿñ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è, - çà÷åì òû çàäàåøü òàêèå âîïðîñû, íåóæåëè òû áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî ìíå åñòü äåëî äî òîãî, êòî òâîé îòåö.  
  
- Íåò, ïðîñòî ÿ... ÿ õîòåëà òåáå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî... ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê óâèäåëà â ïîåçäå øåñòü ëåò íàçàä...   
  
Êðèñ âçäîõíóë è îáíÿë ìåíÿ.   
  
- Òû çíàåøü, Ñåëü, òû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïëîõèõ ìûñëåé â ãîëîâå âàðèøü. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî. Òû íå äî÷ü ñâîåãî îòöà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû – ýòî ÒÛ. Ëó÷øå äóìàé ïî÷àùå î õîðîøåì... î òàêîì...   
  
- Òû ìåíÿ ëþáèøü, Êðèñ?   
  
- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. È åùå ÿ... – îí ÷óòü çàìåòíî ïîêðàñíåë.  
  
- ×òî?  
  
- Íè÷åãî.  
  
- Íåò, ñêàæè.  
  
- Íè÷åãî! – ïîâòîðèë îí ÷óòü áîëåå ãðîìêî, ÷åì òðåáîâàëîñü, è ïîòÿíóë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, - Ïîéäåì åñòü, ÿ ïðîñòî óìèðàþ îò ãîëîäà.   
  
Ìû âîøëè â Çàë, âçÿâøèñü çà ðóêè. Êîãäà ìíå ïðèøëîñü îòïóñòèòü åãî ëàäîíü, ÷òîáû ïðîéòè ê ñòîëó åãî ôàêóëüòåòà, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ðàçæàëà ïàëüöû, êîòîðûìè äåðæàëàñü çà ñêàëó, âèñÿ íàä ïðîïàñòüþ.   
  
~*~  
  
×åðåç ùåëî÷êó â äâåðè ìû ïî î÷åðåäè ïîãëÿäûâàëè íà áîëüøîé çàë. Ïî òðàäèöèè îí áûë îáåäåííûì, íî íå ðàç ïåðåâîïëîùàëñÿ: â äóýëüíûé êëóá, â áàëüíóþ çàëó... Ñåãîäíÿ, âñåãî íà âå÷åð, îí äîëæåí áûë ñòàòü òåàòðîì.   
  
Êðèñ î÷åíü íåðâíè÷àë. Åìó äîñòàëàñü îäíà èç ãëàâíûõ ðîëåé, à ìíå – âòîðîñòåïåííàÿ. Íî ÿ íåðâíè÷àëà íå ìåíüøå.   
  
Ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé Äæîðäæ Óèçëè ïðèâîäèë â ïîðÿäîê êîñòþì, Ëè Äæîðäàí ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðåë íà íàðîùåííóþ äëÿ ñïåêòàêëÿ áîðîäó, è ×ó ïðèãëàæèâàëà ïëàòüå. Ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà ïûòàëàñü âñåõ óñïîêîèòü.   
  
Ñïåêòàêëü ïðîøåë íîðìàëüíî. Áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ ÿ ñòîÿëà çà ñöåíîé è ëþáîâàëàñü íà Êðèñà. Êîãäà áûëà ìîÿ î÷åðåäü âûõîäèòü íà ñöåíó, ïðèõîäèëîñü ñðî÷íî ñíèìàòü ñ ëèöà âûðàæåíèå ìå÷òàòåëüíîñòè è ïðèêèäûâàòüñÿ ãëóïîâàòîé ïëóòîâêîé, êàêîé áûëà ìîÿ ãåðîèíÿ. Òå ýïèçîäû, â êîòîðûõ Êðèñ äîëæåí áûë ðóãàòüñÿ ñ Àíæåëèíîé – âûõîäèëè ó íåãî îñîáåííî åñòåñòâåííî. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òî áû áûëî, îêàæèñü íà èõ ìåñòàõ ÿ è Ôðåä Óèçëè. Ìîæåò áûòü... à ìîæåò áûòü è íåò. Ìîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ôðåäîì óæå âòîðîé ãîä áûëè... íå áûëè. Ìû ïðèòâîðÿëèñü, ÷òî íå âèäèì äðóã äðóãà.   
  
Íàêîíåö íàñòàë ìîìåíò, êîãäà Êðèñ è Àíæåëèíà ðàçûãðûâàëè áóðíîå ïðèìèðåíèå. ß îòâåðíóëàñü. Ñåé÷àñ îí äîëæåí áóäåò åå ïîöåëîâàòü – ìåíÿ ëèáî ñòîøíèò, ëèáî ÿ åãî óáüþ! Ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé âíåçàïíî øèêíóëà ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà «Êðèñ! ×òî òû äåëàåøü!» - íî ÿ íå óñïåëà çàìåòèòü, ÷òî èìåííî îí ñäåëàë, îí ñîîáùèë ìíå óæå ïîòîì: âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü Àíæåëèíó êàê ñëåäóåò, îí àêêóðàòíåíüêî êëþíóë åå íîñîì «ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè áû ÿ ýòî ñäåëàë, ìåíÿ ëèáî ñòîøíèëî íà ìåñòå, ëèáî... òû áû ìåíÿ óáèëà»  
  
- À çà ÷òî ýòî ÿ äîëæíà òåáÿ óáèòü?  
  
- Êàê çà ÷òî? Çà èçìåíó!   
  
ß ðàññìåÿëàñü.   
  
Ïåðåîäåâøèñü, ìû âûøëè â çàë è óñåëèñü çà ñòîë. Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîáëàãîäàðèë àêòåðîâ è ïîñòàíîâùèêà. Íî ïðàçäíèê ïðîäîëæàëñÿ, è ìû ïðèíÿëèñü çà åäó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà îòìåííîé, êàê îáû÷íî. Ëè÷íî ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî ñëóõ î ïðèåçäå ìîåé ëþáèìîé ìóçûêàëüíîé ãðóïïû íà íàøå ìàëåíüêîå òîðæåñòâî – âñåãî ëèøü ñëóõ, è íå âåðèëà â ýòî äî òîãî ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ïîäâåøåííûé äëÿ íàøåãî ñïåêòàêëÿ çàíàâåñ ñíîâà ðàçäâèíóëñÿ.   
  
Íåâåðîÿòíî! Ýòî áûëè îíè! Ñóðîâûé Äæèì, íåñðàâíåííàÿ Øýðîí ñî ñêðèïêîé íàèçãîòîâêó, ðóìÿíàÿ Êýðîëàéí è... ìðàìîðíàÿ êðàñàâèöà Àíäðåà. Óâèäåâ Àíäðåà, ÿ çàìåðëà. Îíà òàê ïðåêðàñíà...   
  
- À çíàåøü, - ñêàçàë ìíå Êðèñ íà óõî, ÷òîáû ÿ óñëûøàëà åãî ñðåäè äèêèõ âèçãîâ è àïëîäèñìåíòîâ, - Òû ïîõîæà íà íåå.  
  
- Íà êîãî?  
  
- Íà Àíäðåà. Âû ïîõîæè âíåøíå.   
  
ß çàóëûáàëàñü.  
  
- Òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ìíå ïîëüñòèòü?  
  
- Áðîñü, ÿ íå âðó, âû î÷åíü ïîõîæè, òîëüêî îíà âûãëÿäèò ñòàðøå. Îíà è åñòü ñòàðøå òåáÿ.   
  
ß ñî ñêåïòèöèçìîì ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé è ïðèíÿëàñü õëîïàòü âìåñòå ñî âñåìè.   
  
Íàêîíåö àïëîäèñìåíòû óòèõëè, â îñíîâíîì áëàãîäàðÿ òîìó, ÷òî ïåâèöà ðàñïðîñòåðëà ðóêè, æåñòîì ïðîñÿ ñëóøàòåëåé çàìîë÷àòü.  
  
Íî ìóçûêè íå ïîñëåäîâàëî. Ïî çàëó ðàçëèëñÿ ëèøü îäèíîêèé ãîëîñ Àíäðåà, ëàñêîâûé è áàðõàòèñòûé. Îíà ïåëà, è ÿ ãîòîâà áûëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ:  
  
There's a pain in her heart  
  
She's trying so hard to unwind.  
  
Makes her cry in the night   
  
When vision's so real make her blind...   
  
Wants to break through the fear,  
  
Erasing the scars from within,  
  
Start a new kind of being:  
  
She's down and she's praying again...   
  
Show me the way  
  
Show me tell me how  
  
Help me be brave for love...   
  
Show me the way  
  
Show me tell me how  
  
What do you say?  
  
You say she should be   
  
Turning the key, unlocking the door  
  
Embracing the roller coaster world  
  
Stepping outside with body and soul  
  
Taking whatever future holds... **  
  
Îíà çàêëèíàëà ÌÅÍß. Îíà ãîâîðèëà ÌÍÅ. Ìîæåò ëè òàêîå áûòü? Êîãäà ïåñíÿ çàêîí÷èëàñü, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïî ùåêå ïîëçåò îäèíîêàÿ ñëåçèíêà.   
  
Íî óæå â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó, íå äàâàÿ ñëóøàòåëÿì çàãðóñòèòü, çàäîðíî âçâèçãíóëà ñêðèïêà, è òàíöóþùèå ïàðû óñòðåìèëèñü â öåíòð çàëà.  
  
- Ñåãîäíÿ âåäü òû íå áóäåøü êðàñíåòü? – ñ óëûáêîé ñïðîñèë Êðèñ, ïîäàâàÿ ìíå ðóêó.  
  
- À òû – áëåäíåòü è ïûòàòüñÿ íàñòóïèòü ìíå íà íîãó? – îòîçâàëàñü ÿ, ïîäìèãèâàÿ ñ åõèäíîé óõìûëêîé.  
  
- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.  
  
- ß òåáÿ.   
  
Ìû ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê òàíöóþùèì. Äà, ñåãîäíÿ âñå áûëî òàê ëåãêî è ïðîñòî, è ÿ íå çàäóìûâàëàñü, õîðîøî ÿ òàíöóþ èëè ïëîõî, è íå ñòåñíÿëàñü ñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà, è êðåïêî äåðæàòü åãî. Ìû íå îòðûâàÿñü ãëÿäåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, è ýòî ïðèâëåêàëî ÷óæèå ëþáîïûòíûå âçãëÿäû.   
  
Íàïëåâàâ íà âñå è âñåõ, Êðèñ ãîðÿ÷î ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ, íå ïðåðûâàÿ òàíåö.   
  
Çàêîí÷èëàñü ïÿòàÿ ïåñíÿ. Íåñêîëüêèìè ìèíóòàìè ðàíüøå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï âîðâàëñÿ â çàë è óâåë çà ñîáîé âñåõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, òàê ÷òî çà íàìè íèêòî íå ñëåäèë, êðîìå çëîáíî ïîãëÿäûâàâøåãî èç óãëà Ôèë÷à. Øýðîí âçìàõíóëà ñìû÷êîì è ïîëèëàñü îäíà èç ìîèõ ëþáèìûõ ìåëîäèé: êåëüòñêàÿ ïåñíÿ î ìàëü÷èêå-ìåíåñòðåëå, îñíîâàííàÿ íà ëåãåíäå ñîãëàñíî êîòîðîé þíûé ïåâåö âûëå÷èë ñìåðòåëüíî áîëüíîãî êîðîëÿ ñâîèìè ïåñíÿìè. Ìíå ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî áóäåò äåëàòü Àíäðåà: ìîæåò áûòü ñûãðàåò íà ôëåéòå, âåäü â ýòîé ïåñíå íåò ñëîâ, - è ÿ ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó ñöåíû. Îäíàêî Àíäðåà ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäîáðàëà ïîëû äëèííîãî êîðè÷íåâîãî ïëàòüÿ è, ñîéäÿ ñî ñöåíû, íàïðàâèëàñü â ãóùó ñòóäåíòîâ. Âñå ðàññòóïàëèñü ïåðåä íåé, êàê áóäòî áîÿñü îáæå÷üñÿ, íî íèêòî íå ìîã îòâåñòè âçãëÿäà îò åå âåëè÷åñòâåííîé îñàíêè è óâåðåííîãî ëèöà. Ìû ñ Êðèñîì çàìåðëè. Íåóæåëè... íî âåäü... äà, òàê è åñòü. Îíà ïîäîøëà ïðÿìî ê íàì è, ñ óëûáêîé êèâíóâ ìíå, ñïðîñèëà íåîæèäàííî õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì:  
  
- Òû ïîçâîëèøü?   
  
ß ïðîìû÷àëà ÷òî-òî íåâíÿòíîå â îòâåò: áëèçîñòü êóìèðà ëèøèëà ìåíÿ äàðà ðå÷è, è îòñòóïèëà â ñòîðîíó. Àíäðåà íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî çàíÿëà ìîå ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ Êðèñîì. Ìíå ñòàëî åãî íåìíîãî æàëêî: îí áûë áåëûé êàê ìåë è âåñü äðîæàë. Âîò óæ òóò åãî ñîâåñòü òÿæåëî ïîïëàòèòñÿ, åñëè îí íàñòóïèò ñâîåé ïàðòíåðøå íà íîãó! Ìåæäó òåì ìåíÿ ïðèãëàñèë êàêîé-òî ñòàðøåêóðñíèê èç Õàôôëïàôôà.   
  
31 îêòÿáðÿ.  
  
ß ÷óòü íå ñäîõ ïðÿìî íà ìåñòå. Ñåëåíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ìåíÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèëþäíî îêëåâåòàëè. Íî ôàêò îñòàâàëñÿ ôàêòîì... Àíäðåà Êîðð ïðèãëàñèëà ìåíÿ íà òàíåö! È ýòî ïðè òîì, ÷òî áåëûé òàíåö íèêòî íå îáúÿâëÿë. ß ñïåðâà ïîäóìàë – íó çà÷åì åé ÿ? Ëþáîé èç ñòóäåíòîâ áûë áû ñ÷àñòëèâ ïðîñòî ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé! À ïîòîì îíà çàãîâîðèëà ïðÿìî ìíå íà óõî, òèõî è ÷åòêî... Êîãäà îíà ãîâîðèò, ó íåå ñîâñåì èíîé ãîëîñ...  
  
Îíà ñêàçàëà:  
  
- Ìíå áûëî âèäåíèå. ß õîòåëà ðàññêàçàòü òåáå, ÷òî âèäåëà, - Äà, ÿ ñëûøàë ðàíüøå, ÷òî Àíäðåà ñ÷èòàþò ÿñíîâèäÿùåé, íî ýòî ñîâåðøåííî â ìîåì ñîçíàíèè íå âÿçàëîñü ñ åå îáðàçîì. Îíà àêêóðàòíî è ñî âêóñîì îäåâàëàñü, ñëåäèëà çà ñîáîé. À êàê ïåëà! ßñíîâèäåíèå ó ìåíÿ àññîöèèðîâàëîñü òîëüêî ñ ïðèñòóïàìè ïîëîóìíîé ñòðåêîçû Òðåëîíè, åå äèêèì âîïëÿìè, çâîíîì äåñÿòêîâ áóñ íà åå äëèííîé íåóêëþæåé øåå, íî âîâñå íå ñ ýòîé ñïîêîéíîé è ìÿãêîé ôðàçîé «Ìíå áûëî âèäåíèå».  
  
- Ìíå ðàññêàçàòü? Ïî÷åìó ìíå?  
  
Íó äà, ÿ ýòî ñïðîñèë. À ÷òî ÿ åùå ìîã åé ñêàçàòü? Äóìàþ, ýòî âîîáùå õîðîøî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ÿçûê íå îòíÿëñÿ.  
  
- Òîëüêî ÷òî. Äåâóøêà, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ñ òîáîé... Ñåëåíà...  
  
- Îòêóäà Âû çíàåòå?! – âûïàëèë ÿ. À äåéñòâèòåëüíî, îòêóäà?!!!   
  
- Íå ïåðåáèâàé. Åé ãðîçèò áåäà. Áóäü ñ íåé ðÿäîì, ïîæàëóéñòà. Îáåðåãàé åå... äàæå îò áëèçêèõ òåáå ëþäåé. Îòî âñåõ. Ó òåáÿ åñòü øàíñ óáåðå÷ü åå. È åùå... Òî, ÷òî âû ñ íåé ñäåëàëè ëåòîì... Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ óæå íà÷àëèñü.   
  
Âîò ïðèìåðíî òàê îíà ñêàçàëà. ß íå óñïåë íè÷åãî îòâåòèòü. Äà ÷òî òàì, ÿ îñòîëáåíåë. À ìåæäó òåì ïåñíÿ çàêîí÷èëàñü è îíà îñòàâèëà ìåíÿ. Òåïåðü ê íåé áðîñèëîñü ñðàçó íåñêîëüêî ñòàðøåêóðñíèêîâ, ïûòàÿñü íàïåðåáîé ïðèãëàñèòü Àíäðåà íà òàíåö, íî îíà âåëè÷åñòâåííûì æåñòîì îòêàçàëà èì âñåì è ñíîâà ïîäíÿëàñü íà ñöåíó.   
  
- ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü âàì... Áåðåãèòå ñâîèõ ëþáèìûõ. Ñëåäóþùàÿ ïåñíÿ îá ýòîì.   
  
Ñåëåíà ðàäîñòíî çàõëîïàëà â ëàäîøè, êîãäà Àíäðåà äîñòàëà ôëåéòó è, ïðèñåâ íà êðàåøåê òàáóðåòà, çàèãðàëà íà íåé. Ñåëåíà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ëþáèò ôëåéòó... À ÿ ñìîòðåë íà ëþáèìóþ è äóìàë... Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ íà÷àëèñü? ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò? Êàê æå ìíå íå òåðïèòñÿ óçíàòü...   
  
~*~  
  
- Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ óæå íà÷àëèñü? Îíà òàê ñêàçàëà?   
  
Êðèñ êèâíóë.  
  
- È òû åé âåðèøü?  
  
- Ïî÷åìó-òî âåðþ. Âåäü â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå... ×òî-òî ñòðàííîå ïðîèñõîäèò. Êàðêàðîâà óáèëè...   
  
- Íî êàê ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ íàøèì ïîíèìàíèåì ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè?   
  
- Íå çíàþ.   
  
Îí íåõîòÿ îòïóñòèë ìîþ ðóêó. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèíÿë ýòî «ïðîðî÷åñòâî» âñåðüåç.  
  
- Íàì ïîðà ðàñõîäèòüñÿ, - ñêàçàëà ÿ.  
  
- Äà, - îòâåòèë îí, - ïîðà, - íî íå âûïóñòèë ìîþ ëàäîíü.   
  
- ×òî òàêîå, Êðèñ?  
  
- ß íå ìîãó, ÿ áîþñü çà òåáÿ.  
  
- Áðîñü, ÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè â ãîñòèíîé. Ñ óòðà çà çàâòðàêîì òû óâèäèøü ìåíÿ æèâîé è çäîðîâîé.  
  
- Åñëè áû òû ñåé÷àñ äîëæíà áûëà èäòè íå â ïîäçåìåëüå, à â áàøíþ Ðåéâåíêëî... – îí çàïíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà, - ÿ áû íå îñòàâèë òåáÿ äàæå íî÷üþ.   
  
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ëþáèìûé, - ÿ àêêóðàòíî âûñâîáîäèëà ðóêó, ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ùåêó, è ïîñïåøèëà âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå, ñïèíîé ÷óâñòâóÿ åãî âçãëÿä.   
  
ß ñäåðæàëà îáåùàíèå: íà çàâòðàê ÿâèëàñü. Çäîðîâîé è äàæå âûñïàâøåéñÿ. Íî îò ìåíÿ íå ñêðûëñÿ åãî âçâîëíîâàííûé âçãëÿä.   
  
- Êàê òû? – ñïðîñèë îí, âûëîâèâ ìåíÿ íà âûõîäå èç çàëà.  
  
- Êðèñ, ïðåêðàòè çà ìåíÿ òðÿñòèñü. Òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî ÿ âîò-âîò ðàçâàëþñü íà ÷àñòè! – íåäîâîëüíî ñêàçàëà ÿ. Îí íàñóïèëñÿ, - ëàäíî, èçâèíè, ÿ íå õîòåëà òåáÿ îáèæàòü. Íî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî â ïîðÿäêå. Çàòî òû âûãëÿäèøü íå î÷åíü.   
  
- Ý?  
  
- Òû íå âûñïàëñÿ?   
  
- Íó êàê ñêàçàòü...   
  
- Òàê è ñêàæè.  
  
- Êàêîé ó òåáÿ óðîê?   
  
Ïåðâûì óðîêîì â òîò äåíü áûëà òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ.   
  
- ß ïðîâîæó òåáÿ äî êàáèíåòà, ìíå íà ïðîðèöàíèå. Åùå åñòü âðåìÿ.   
  
Ìîë÷à ìû äîøëè äî àóäèòîðèè, è îñòàíîâèëèñü ïåðåä äâåðüìè. Ïî÷òè íèêòî åùå íå ïðèøåë.  
  
- Íó òàê? – ÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó è çàñòûëà â îæèäàíèè.  
  
- Ñî ìíîé ÷òî-òî íåëàäíîå. Ïîìíèøü, ÿ òåáå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìíå ñíèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ëåòàþ?  
  
- Ïîìíþ, - ñåíòèìåíòàëüíî óëûáíóëàñü ÿ.  
  
- Ñåëü, ïî-ìîåìó ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ, - ðåçþìèðîâàë îí íà îäíîì âûäîõå, áåç äàëüíåéøèõ ïðåäèñëîâèé.   
  
ß æäàëà ýòîãî, åñëè ÷åñòíî. ß æäàëà, ÷òî ýòî îáÿçàòåëüíî íà÷íåò ïðîèñõîäèòü. Îò÷àñòè ÿ äàæå ýòîãî õîòåëà. Ýãîèñòè÷íîå è áîëåçíåííîå æåëàíèå äîêàçàòü ñàìîé ñåáå, ÷òî íå çàáëóæäàåøüñÿ â ñâîèõ ïîäîçðåíèÿõ. Îòâåò íà ýòó åãî ðåïëèêó ó ìåíÿ áûë ãîòîâ óæå äàâíî.   
  
- Áåç ïàíèêè. Èäè ïî ïðîòîðåííîé äîðîæêå. Îòïðàâëÿéñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî è ïîïðîñè ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çåëüå äëÿ ñíà áåç ñíîâèäåíèé, ñêàæè ÷òî íåðâíè÷àåøü èç-çà óðîêîâ.   
  
Îí êèâíóë.  
  
- À ïîòîì... áåðè ñâîþ âîëþ â êóëàê.   
  
- Ïî-ìîåìó, èìåííî ýòî Àíäðåà è èìåëà â âèäó, - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Êðèñ.  
  
- Ìîæåò áûòü, - òåïåðü ÿ âûíóæäåíà áûëà äîïóñòèòü ìûñëü, ÷òî Àíäðåà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîâèäèöà, - Íó ëàäíî, óâèäèìñÿ íà ìàããëîâåäåíèè.  
  
Îí åùå ðàç êèâíóë è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü íà êàáëóêàõ, óøåë.   
  
Ñëåäóþùèå äíè... êàê â òóìàíå... Ïîáåäà Ðåéâåíêëî â ïåðâîì ìàò÷å ïî êâèääè÷ó, ñòðàííûé ïîæàð â Çàïðåòíîì Ëåñó, ìåðòâûé êåíòàâð, îáíàðóæåííûé òàì ó÷èòåëÿìè, Êýòè â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, ïðèáûòèå äðåññèðîâùèêîâ äðàêîíîâ, ðîññèéñêîãî ìèíèñòðà ìàãèè, ïîòîì îãðîìíîãî äðàêîíà-áðîíåáðþõà è ñëóõè, ñëóõè, ñëóõè... ×òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèëî... Íî ÷òî... Ìû áûëè ñëèøêîì äàëåêî îò ýïèöåíòðà ýòèõ ñîáûòèé, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü... Ëèøü ÷åðåç íåäåëþ äî íàñ äîøëè ðàçðîçíåííûå è òóìàííûå âåñòè î òîì, ÷òî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè ñ Êýòè. Ê íåé íèêîãî íå ïóñêàëè. Ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî îíà îêàìåíåëà èëè âïàëà â êîìó. Ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà çàêëÿòüå Ðèãîð Ýíèãìà. Ìîùíîå çàêëÿòüå êåíòàâðîâ, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü òàéíó.... ß äîïóñêàëà ìûñëü î åäèíñòâåííîé òàéíå, êîòîðóþ Êýòè ìîãëà áû ñêðûâàòü. Åå îòåö... ïðèñïåøíèê. Ïðåäàòåëü. Åå îòåö áûë îáíàðóæåí ìåðòâûì íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä.   
  
Â âûõîäíûå íàñ îòïóñòèëè â Õîãñìèä. Çàéäÿ â «Òðè Ìåòëû» ìû îáíàðóæèëè òàì ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâó, ñèäåâøóþ çà îäíèì ñòîëèêîì ñ ×àðëè Óèçëè, äðåññèðîâùèêîì äðàêîíà. ×àðëè áûë ïîõîæ íà ñâîèõ áðàòüåâ: ðàçâå ÷òî êóäà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíåå âíåøíå. È íèêàêîé çëîñòè â åãî ãëàçàõ íå áûëî. Îí ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå ñïîêîéíûì è ìèðíûì ÷åëîâåêîì.  
  
- Âû íå âèäåëè Äæîðäæà Óèçëè? – ñïðîñèëà ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà. Êàê ðàç â ýòó ìèíóòó Äæîðäæ çàøåë â òàâåðíó.   
  
Ìû ñ Êðèñîì âçÿëè ïî áóòûëêå ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà è ïîøëè ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ. Ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî êàê ìû âûøëè, äâåðü ñíîâà õëîïíóëà è ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà âûáåæàëà, ñ êðàñíûì ëèöîì è áåçóìíûìè ãëàçàìè, à ñëåäîì çà íåé áåæàë Äæîðäæ Óèçëè. Ìû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü:  
  
- Íåò, îïðåäåëåííî ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå, - îòõëåáíóâ èç áóòûëêè, ñêàçàë Êðèñ.  
  
- Äà óæ, - îòîçâàëàñü ÿ ãëÿäÿ âñëåä Äæîðäæó, êîòîðûé íà õîäó êðè÷àë «Èíãà! Èíãà, ïîñòîé!», - Ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííî. Ñòóäåíò íàçûâàåò ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïî èìåíè.   
  
- Ëþáîâü âèòàåò â âîçäóõå, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Êðèñ è ÷ìîêíóë ìåíÿ â ùåêó, - Ýòîìó ìåñòó íóæíà âñòðÿñêà.  
  
- Ìóàõàõàõà!!! Íå ñìåòü õîäèòü â àñòðîíîìè÷åñêóþ áàøíþ, òàì óæå çàíÿòî!! – ÿ ñêîð÷èëà ãðîçíóþ ãðèìàñó è ìû îáà ðàññìåÿëèñü. Ïðè ýòîì îò ìåíÿ íå ñêðûëîñü, êàê Êðèñ ïîêðàñíåë, ÿâíî íå îò õîëîäà.   
  
*ïåðåâîä - Á. Ïàñòåðíàê  
  
** Â åå ñåðäöå áîëü,  
  
Êîòîðóþ îíà áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàåòñÿ çàäàâèòü  
  
Áîëü, çàñòàâëÿþùàÿ åå ðûäàòü ïî íî÷àì,  
  
Êîãäà ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñòàþò îáðàçû  
  
Íàñòîëüêî ðåàëüíûå, ÷òî îñëåïëÿþò åå.  
  
Îíà õî÷åò ïðîðâàòüñÿ ñêâîçü ýòîò ñòðàõ,  
  
Õî÷åò ñòåðåòü ñâîè øðàìû èçíóòðè  
  
Íà÷àòü íîâóþ æèçíü:  
  
Ñíîâà îíà íà êîëåíÿõ, ñíîâà îíà ìîëèòñÿ  
  
Óêàæè ìíå äîðîãó,  
  
Óêàæè äîðîãó, ñêàæè êàê ìíå áûòü  
  
Ïîìîãè ìíå áûòü õðàáðîé â ëþáâè   
  
×òî Òû ñêàæåøü ìíå?   
  
À Áîã ñêàæåò –   
  
Ïîâåðíè êëþ÷, îòîïðè äâåðü  
  
Îòêðîé îáúÿòüÿ áåçóìíîìó âîäîâîðîòó ìèðà  
  
Âûéäè íàðóæó, âûïóñòè òåëî è äóøó   
  
Ïðèìè òî, ÷òî ãîòîâèò äëÿ òåáÿ áóäóùåå... 


	18. Bellum Internecium

XVIII Bellum Internecium   
  
22 íîÿáðÿ  
  
Âîçìîæíî, ó ìåíÿ óæå óñïåëà ðàçâèòüñÿ ïàðàíîéÿ. Íî êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë çà óæèíîì ñîâó, ÿ ïîæàëåë ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò àðáàëåòà ÷òîáû ïðèñòðåëèòü ïòèöó íà ïîäëåòå ê ñëèçåðèíñêîìó ñòîëó. Íå âðåìÿ, íå âðåìÿ... Îíà íå ìîæåò ïðèíåñòè õîðîøèõ íîâîñòåé. ß ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòîëà ïðåæäå ÷åì Ñåëåíà îòêðûëà êîíâåðò. Êîãäà îíà ÷èòàëà, ÿ óæå áåæàë ê íåé. À êîãäà îíà óïàëà... ÿ óæå óñïåë åå ïîäõâàòèòü íà ðóêè... Îíà ïîêàçàëàñü ìíå íåâåñîìîé. Ïðîçðà÷íàÿ êîæà, ñêâîçü êîòîðóþ âèäíû êðîâåíîñíûå ñîñóäû, ãëàçà, íå óñïåâøèå çàïëàêàòü... Ýòî áûëî ÒÎ ÑÀÌÎÅ!  
  
ß äîæäàëñÿ òîãî, ÷åãî ñòðàøèëñÿ áîëüøå âñåãî.   
  
Äâå ìèíóòû åå ãîëîâà áåçâîëüíî âèñåëà, ïîêà ÿ âÿëî ïûòàëñÿ ïðèâåñòè åå â ÷óâñòâî. Íî ÿ ñàì íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü... Áåçðåçóëüòàòíî. Ñêâîçü êàêóþ-òî ïåëåíó äî ìåíÿ äîíåññÿ ãîëîñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. «Îíà óæå íå âûëå÷èò åå. Îíà íå âûëå÷èò ÝÒÎ».  
  
Ïîòîì êîðèäîð. Çåìëèñòîå ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Äâåðè. Ñíîâà äâåðè. Ïëîõî ïîìíþ, êàê ÿ åå äîíåñ. Ïëîõî ïîìíþ, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðèë, êîãäà ìåíÿ îòòóäà âûñòàâëÿëè. Ïîìíþ òîëüêî ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîêðàñíåëà. ß êðåïêî âûðóãàëñÿ íà íåå. Ïîòîì îñåë ó äâåðè. È îáíàðóæèë ÷òî ÿ ïëà÷ó. Õîðîøî, ÷òî ìåíÿ íèêòî íå âèäåë. Ïëîõî... ïëîõî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ òàê ìàëî ñèë.   
  
~*~  
  
ß îãëÿäûâàþñü íàçàä è äóìàþ - ñòîèëà ëè ìîÿ æèçíü õîòü ÷åãî-òî? ×åãî ÿ äîáèëàñü? Êóäà ïðèøëà? Çà÷åì ÿ îñòàëàñü îäíà èìåííî ñåé÷àñ?  
  
À ðàçâå íå áûëà ÿ îäíà äî ýòîãî? ×òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü? Êðèñ. Íî òåïåðü... ìîãó ëè ÿ çíàòü, îñòàíåòñÿ ëè îí ñî ìíîé, ïîñëå òîãî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? È ìîãó ëè ÿ áûòü óâåðåííîé â òîì, ÷òî è ñî ìíîé íå ïðîèçîéäåò òîæå ñàìîå, ÷òî ñ îòöîì, çàâòðà? «Åãî ñõâàòèë Äæåéêîá Ôîóñåòò» - ñëîâà Áåññè èç ýòîãî êîðîòêîãî ïèñüìà îòïå÷àòàëèñü ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå êàê ðàñêàëåííîå êëåéìî.   
  
Î Áîæå... î Áîæå...  
  
~*~  
  
- Ïëîõî äåëî, ïðîôåññîð, - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîòèðàÿ óñòàâøèå ãëàçà, - ÿ áûëà ñ äåâî÷êîé âñþ íî÷ü, ïî÷òè íå ñïàëà. Ïûòàëàñü çàëèòü åé ëåêàðñòâî, íî íå äåéñòâóåò. Îíà ïîæèðàåò ñåáÿ ñàìà. Âñþ íî÷ü ëåæèò è ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñàìà ñ ñîáîé. ß óæå âûñëóøàëà ñòîëüêî âñåãî.... Ïî-ìîåìó îíà ñàìà ñåáå ðàññêàçûâàåò ñâîþ æèçíü, è ÿ...  
  
Ñíåéï æåñòîì çàñòàâèë åå çàìîë÷àòü.  
  
- Îòäîõíèòå, - ñêàçàë îí, - ÿ ïîáóäó. Ìîæåòå ïîçâàòü Ôîóñåòòà.   
  
- Íî ñýð, ìàëü÷èê ìîæåò òîëüêî...  
  
- Ïîçîâèòå Ôîóñåòòà! – ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñêâîçü çóáû òîíîì, íå òåðïÿùèì âîçðàæåíèé.   
  
Ñåëåíà ëåæàëà íà ïðîïîòåâøèõ ïðîñòûíÿõ è òðÿñëàñü â ëèõîðàäêå. ×åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé íå çíàë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, ìîãëî ïîêàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà óìèðàåò. Ïðè÷åì óìèðàåò â àãîíèè.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð ïðèñåë ðÿäîì. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî áåç êîíöà ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàëà, èíîãäà áåññâÿçíî, à èíîãäà ìîæíî áûëî ðàçîáðàòü îòäåëüíûå ñëîâà èëè äàæå îáðûâêè ôðàç. Ïîñëûøàëñÿ øóì, è â êðûëî âáåæàë Ôîóñåòò. Îí áðîñèëñÿ ê êðîâàòè ïîäðóãè, ÷óòü íå óðîíèâ íà õîäó øèðìó, çàñëîíÿâøóþ åå. Íî, çàìåòèâ Ñíåéïà, ïîïûòàëñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è çàìåð ó ïîñòåëè. Íå ñêàçàë íè ñëîâà.   
  
Ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä ñ íåãî íà äåâî÷êó, ïðîôåññîð çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó íåå øèðîêî îòêðûòû ãëàçà è âñòðåïåíóëñÿ. Íåóæåëè î÷íóëàñü? Îäíàêî áîëåå ïðèñòàëüíîãî âçãëÿäà áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü: åå ãëàçà íå âèäÿò òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã. Îíè ïîäåðíóòû òóìàíîì è ãëÿäÿò ëèøü âíóòðü. Âíóòðü âîñïîìèíàíèé è áîëè.  
  
- Ïàïà, - îò÷åòëèâî ïðîãîâîðèëà Ñåëåíà, - Ïàïà!!! – ïîçâàëà îíà ÷óòü ãðîì÷å.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð è ìàëü÷èê ìîë÷àëè.  
  
- Ïàïà!!! – Ñåëåíà õàîòè÷åñêè çàâåðòåëà ãîëîâîé, â ñòîðîíû ïîëåòåëè êàïåëüêè ïîòà ñ åå ëáà, - Ïàïà, ãäå òû?!  
  
Ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè ñîìíåíèé áûëè ñìåòåíû ìîìåíòàëüíî.  
  
- ß çäåñü, - ñêàçàë ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, îáíèìàÿ åå è óêëàäûâàÿ îáðàòíî â ïîñòåëü, - ß çäåñü, äî÷åíüêà.   
  
Ñåëåíà îáëåã÷åííî îïóñòèëà âåêè. Îíà ñïàëà.   
  
- Ìîæåòå ïðîïóñòèòü çàíÿòèÿ, Ôîóñåòò, è îñòàòüñÿ ñ íåé, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï øîêèðîâàííîìó ñòóäåíòó, ñòîÿâøåìó êàê èñòóêàí, áåç ìàëåéøèõ äâèæåíèé, è áåëîìó ñ ëèöà. Ïîòîì ïîäíÿëñÿ. È óøåë, ïðÿ÷à ïîä ìàíòèåé ñâîè ðóêè– îíè áåøåíî òðÿñëèñü.   
  
×åðåç ÷àñ Ñåëåíà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ. È ïåðâîå ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà, áûëî:  
  
- Ìíå íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâîé. Ìíå íàäî ðàññêàçàòü åé ïðî îòöà Êýòè.   
  
- Äàâàé ÿ ëó÷øå ïîçîâó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ, ïîãëàæèâàÿ åå ïî ùåêå.   
  
- Íåò. Äà. È åãî òîæå. Ïîçîâè ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâó, Êðèñ, ïîæàëóéñòà. Íåò, Êðèñ, ñòîé...  
  
- Äà?  
  
- Òû âñå åùå ëþáèøü ìåíÿ?  
  
- Ãëóïàÿ, ÷òî çíà÷èò «âñå åùå»? ß, ÿ äîëæåí ó òåáÿ ýòî ñïðàøèâàòü! Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ...   
  
~*~   
  
- Âñåì âñòàòü!   
  
Øîðîõ îäåæäû, âñå ïîäíèìàëèñü ñî ñêàìåé è ñ îäèíàêîâî êàìåííûìè ëèöàìè íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê ïðèñÿæíûå çàíèìàþò ñâîè ìåñòà. Íàêîíåö âåðøèòåëè ñóäà ðàññåëèñü, ñëåäîì çà íèìè âñå îñòàëüíûå.   
  
- Ââåñòè îáâèíÿåìûõ!  
  
×åòâåðî äåìåíòîðîâ ïîä ðóêè ââåëè äâóõ ìóæ÷èí. Îäíîãî ìîëîäîãî, ñ ðûæåâàòûìè ðàñòðåïàííûìè âîëîñàìè, äðóãîãî – çðåëîãî, âûñîêîãî, òåìíîâîëîñîãî. Îáîèõ óñàäèëè â ÷åðíûå êðåñëà, è âîêðóã èõ ùèêîëîòîê è çàïÿñòèé òóò æå íàìåðòâî çàùåëêíóëèñü öåïè.   
  
- Ïàòðèê Þäæèí Ìàëèñ è Ýâàí Íîòò. Âû ïðåäñòàëè ïåðåä ñóäîì ïî îáâèíåíèþ â ðÿäå òÿæåëåéøèõ ïðåñòóïëåíèé. Ñóä óæå âûñëóøàë ñâèäåòåëåé è íå äîïóñêàåò ñîìíåíèé â âàøåé âèíå. ×èñòîñåðäå÷íîå ïðèçíàíèå ñìÿã÷èò íàêàçàíèå.  
  
Îáà ìîë÷àëè. Ïàòðèê áåçâîëüíî ñâåñèë ãîëîâó – ïîõîæå, îí áûë íà ãðàíè òîãî, ÷òîáû ëèøèòüñÿ ñîçíàíèÿ. Ýâàí õîëîäíî îãëÿäåë ïðèñÿæíûõ, íî íå âûìîëâèë íè ñëîâà.   
  
- ×òî æ... – ñóäüÿ êàøëÿíóë è ñíîâà ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, - Ïàòðèê Þäæèí Ìàëèñ, Âû îáâèíÿåòåñü â: èçãîòîâëåíèè çåëèé, çàïðåùåííûõ ê èçãîòîâëåíèþ è ïðèìåíåíèþ Âñåîáùèì Êîíâåíòîì Ìàãîâ ñ 1632 ãîäà, â øêîëå Ìàãèè è Êîëäîâñòâà Äóðìøòðàíã, ïîä ïðèêðûòèåì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ çåëüåäåëèÿ, ÷òî è ñàìî ïî ñåáå íàðóøåíèå çàêîíà, è çíà÷èòåëüíî ïîäðûâàåò ìåæíàöèîíàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ, ââèäó òîãî, ÷òî Äóðìøòðàíã íàõîäèòñÿ íà òåððèòîðèè äðóãîãî ãîñóäàðñòâà, - ñóäüÿ ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ è ïðîäîëæàë òîðæåñòâåííûì ãîëîñîì, - Äàëåå, âû îáâèíÿåòåñü â ïðèìåíåíèè íåïðîùàåìîãî çàêëÿòüÿ Èìïåðèóñ íà âàøåì ñâîäíîì êóçåíå Ëþäâèãå Íîòòå, à òàêæå äâóõ ñîòðóäíèêàõ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè, èìåíà êîòîðûõ çäåñü íå ðàçãëàøàþòñÿ, è äåëàëè ýòî â ïåðâîì ñëó÷àå ïî òðåáîâàíèþ Âàøåãî îò÷èìà, âî âòîðîì - ïî òðåáîâàíèþ íåïîñðåäñòâåííî Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü. Äàëåå. Ó Âàñ èìåëàñü äîñòîâåðíàÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ î òîì, ÷òî Âàø îò÷èì Ýâàí Íîòò ñîâåðøèë ðÿä óáèéñòâ, è Âû ñîêðûëè åå. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, Âû ÿâëÿåòåñü ñîó÷àñòíèêîì ñîâåðøåíèÿ è ñîêðûòèÿ ïðåñòóïëåíèé. Ñóä ïðèñÿæíûõ çàñåäàòåëåé ïðèãîâàðèâàåò Âàñ çà Âàøè ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ ê äâàäöàòè ãîäàì çàêëþ÷åíèÿ â Àçêàáàíå! Õîòÿ íàäî áû ïîæèçíåííî, - ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó ñóäüÿ ïðîãîâîðèë âïîëãîëîñà, íî Ñíåéï, ñèäåâøèé íåïîäàëåêó, ïðåêðàñíî ðàññëûøàë åãî.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð ðàñòåð âèñêè ïàëüöàìè. Îò äóõîòû è âèñåâøåé â âîçäóõå áðóòàëüíîñòè ó íåãî ðàñêàëûâàëàñü ãîëîâà. Êðîìå òîãî, åìó íåâûíîñèìî õîòåëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó, èáî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî òàì íóæíåå, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ñàì ïîïðîñèë åãî ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà ñóäå. Îí çíàë, ÷òî âñÿ ýòà öåðåìîíèÿ áûëà ãëóïîé ôîðìàëüíîñòüþ: ñóäüáà ïðåñòóïíèêîâ óæå äàâíî áûëà ðåøåíà. Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íàëåâî. Ñ ëèöîì, êîòîðîå ñèÿëî äèêàðñêèì òðèóìôîì, âî âòîðîì ðÿäó íàïðîòèâ âîññåäàë Äæåéêîá Ôîóñåòò. Íà åãî ùåêå òåïåðü êðàñîâàëñÿ øðàì – ÷åðåç ìíîãî ëåò ïîñëå øêîëû Ýâàí íàêîíåö äàë åìó ñäà÷è – íî îí âåë ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî ýòî óêðàøåíèå, áóäòî îíî åìó ê ëèöó. Îí ãîðäèëñÿ ñîáîé è íå ñêðûâàë ýòîãî. Ñíåéï î÷åíü óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî çäåñü íåò òðåòüåãî è ÷åòâåðòîãî êðåñëà ñîîòâåòñòâåííî äëÿ Ñåëåíû è Ëþäâèãà. Íî êòî çíàåò, âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ôîóñåòòà ãîâîðèò î òîì, ÷òî îí âïîëíå äîïóñêàåò òàêîå ïðîäîëæåíèå ïèðøåñòâà.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð ñ òÿæåëûì ñåðäöåì ïîéìàë ñëåäóþùèå äâà ñëîâà ñóäüè. Îí íå æåëàë ýòîãî ñëóøàòü. Íåò, íåò.   
  
- Ýâàí Íîòò, - è âñå ãëàçà, êàê îäèí, ïîâåðíóëèñü ê Ýâàíó, - Âàøè ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ ñòîëü æåñòîêè, áåñ÷åëîâå÷íû è ìíîãî÷èñëåííû, ÷òî íåò íóæäû ïåðå÷èñëÿòü èõ âñå. Â ïîäâàëå Âàøåãî äîìà áûëî ñîâåðøåíî ÷åòûðå ðèòóàëüíûõ óáèéñòâà, à îäíèì èç óáèòûõ áûë Âàø íîâîðîæäåííûé ñûí Äîíàëüä Íîòò. Âû – îäèí èç ñàìûõ ïðåäàííûõ ñòîðîííèêîâ Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü. Çà âàøè ÷óäîâèùíûå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ ñóä ïðèãîâàðèâàåò Âàñ ê Ïîöåëóþ. Ïðèãîâîð áóäåò ïðèâåäåí â èñïîëíåíèå ðîâíî ÷åðåç òðè äíÿ.   
  
Ýâàí òàê è íå ïðîèçíåñ íè ñëîâà. Íà ñåêóíäó ïîâèñëà ïàóçà - êðè÷àùàÿ òèøèíà - à çàòåì òîëïà ðàçðàçèëàñü âàðâàðñêèìè àïëîäèñìåíòàìè.   
  
~*~   
  
Â ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè Ñåëåíà ïîíÿëà, çà÷åì ëþäè íàïèâàþòñÿ äî óòðàòû ñîáñòâåííîãî Ýãî, êàê ýòî ðåãóëÿðíî äåëàë åå áðàò. Îíà íå èñïûòûâàëà ýòîãî æåëàíèÿ ðàíüøå, íî ñåé÷àñ ÷åòêî çíàëà: îíà õî÷åò íàïèòüñÿ. Íàïèòüñÿ è ïîòåðÿòü ïàìÿòü õîòÿ áû íà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Íî ýòî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Äà è çà÷åì?...   
  
- Îíà îòðàâèëàñü, - ñêàçàëà Ñåëåíà íàêîíåö, ñãëàòûâàÿ êîìîê â ãîðëå, - Îíà íàïèñàëà ìíå âñå, âîò çäåñü, - è ïðîòÿíóëà Êðèñó íåñêîëüêî ëèñòîâ ïåðãàìåíòà, ìåëêî èñïèñàííûõ òåêñòîì. Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è îòñòðàíèë åå ðóêó.   
  
- Òû äîëæíà ðàññêàçàòü ñàìà. Òåáå áóäåò ëåã÷å. Ïðîñòè, íî ÿ íå áóäó ÷èòàòü. Âûïóñòè ýòî...  
  
- Åå íàøëè â äîìå, â ìîåé êîìíàòå, - ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ íà÷àëà Ñåëåíà, - Òû ïîìíèøü ýòîò êðåñò, êîòîðûì ìû îòêðûâàëè äâåðü â ïîäçåìåëüå? Â íåì áûë ÷åðíûé êàìåíü. ßêîáû. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî áûëà êàïñóëà ñ öèàíèñòûì êàëèåì. Âòîðîé òàêîé êðåñò áûë ó ìîåãî îòöà, íî îí íå óñïåë... èì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Ïåðåä ýòèì íàïèñàëà ìíå ïèñüìî. Ïè÷... ìîÿ ìàòü... Ó íåå áûë äðóãîé ðåáåíîê ïîìèìî ìåíÿ. Ìàëü÷èê. Åãî íàçâàëè Äîíàëüä, îí áûë íà ãîä ìëàäøå ìåíÿ. Òåìíûé Ëîðä ïðîâîäèë â ïîìåñòüå îòöà òåìíûå ðèòóàëû.... îíè âêëþ÷àëè â ñåáÿ ïðèíåñåíèå â æåðòâó ëþäåé... Îíè óáèëè äâóõ ìàããëîâ è åùå îäíîãî ìàãà. À ïîòîì ó Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà âîçíèêëî ñîìíåíèå â ïðåäàííîñòè ìîåãî îòöà. Áåññè íå çíàåò, ÷åì ýòî áûëî âûçâàíî. Íî Ñàì-çíàåøü-êòî ïîòðåáîâàë ó îòöà, ÷òîáû â çíàê ñâîåé ïðåäàííîñòè îí ïðèíåñ â æåðòâó îäíîãî èç ñâîèõ äåòåé. Ýòî áûëî çà íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü äî Ïàäåíèÿ Ñàì-çíàåøü-êîãî, è ñ ïîìîùüþ ðèòóàëà, â êîòîðîì íàäî áûëî óáèòü ðåáåíêà, îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðèîáðåñòè åùå áîëüøå ìîùè è âëàñòè... è âëàñòè íàä ìîèì îòöîì â òîì ÷èñëå. È îòåö ïðèíÿë óñëîâèå. Áåññè ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî îí íè íà ìèíóòó íå îòâîðà÷èâàëñÿ îò Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà è áûë ãîòîâ íà âñå, ÷òîáû äîêàçàòü ñâîþ ïðèâåðæåííîñòü. È îí ñïðîñèë ó ìîåé ìàòåðè... êîãî èç íàñ îíà ëþáèò áîëüøå. Íàâåðíîå... íàâåðíîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàì îí íå èñïûòûâàë ê íàì íèêàêèõ ÷óâñòâ. Ìàòü ïîñìåÿëàñü íàä íèì, íî ñêàçàëà... îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Äîíàëüä î÷åíü íåñïîêîéíûé ðåáåíîê è äîñòàâëÿåò åé ìíîãî õëîïîò, íî îíà ëþáèò íàñ îäèíàêîâî. Êðèñ... íà ìåñòå Äîíàëüäà ìîãëà îêàçàòüñÿ ÿ... Íî÷üþ ìàòåðè íå ñïàëîñü, è îíà óñëûøàëà, ÷òî âíèçó êàêèå-òî ëþäè. Îíà ñïóñòèëàñü. Ãîëîñà óâåëè åå â öîêîëüíûé ýòàæ. ß íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü, Êðèñ... ÿ íå çíàþ... è Áåññè íå çíàåò... íî ìàìà óâèäåëà. Îíà óâèäåëà Äîíàëüäà óæå ïîñëå òîãî êàê åãî çàðåçàëè. Óâèäåëà åãî òðóï. È òîæå óìåðëà, íà ìåñòå... Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òàê... òàê ñ÷èòàåò Áåññè... Ìîæåò îíè åå è óáèëè, íî.... íåò, ñêîðåå âñåãî óìåðëà îò òîãî, ÷òî óâèäåëà... Âñå ÷åòûðå æåðòâû áûëè ïîõîðîíåíû â ñàäó, à ïîòîì íà ýòîì ìåñòå ñïåöèàëüíî ïîñòàâèëè îðàíæåðåþ è îòåö ïðèêàçàë âûðàùèâàòü ñàìûå êðàñèâûå öâåòû, ÷òîáû íè ïîä êàêèì ïðåäëîãîì ýòîò ó÷àñòîê çåìëè íå ðûëè.   
  
Ñåëåíà îòêàøëÿëàñü – âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî. Êðèñ ìîë÷à ïðîòÿíóë åé ñòàêàí âîäû. Îíà îòïèëà ïàðó ãëîòêîâ è ïðîäîëæèëà:  
  
- Ïîñëå ýòîãî Òåìíûé Ëîðä ïàë. Îòöà àðåñòîâàëè íî, êàê òû çíàåøü, îïðàâäàëè... Îí ïðèäóìàë î÷åíü óäà÷íóþ ëîæü: íàñòàèâàë íà òîì, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä óãðîæàë åìó ñìåðòüþ ñûíà è æåíû, îòåö ïðîòèâèëñÿ åãî âîëå, è òîãäà Ñàì-çíàåøü-êòî óáèë ìàìó è ïîõèòèë Äîíàëüäà. Äîíàëüä ñ òåõ ïîð ñ÷èòàëñÿ ïðîïàâøèì áåç âåñòè. À îòöà ïðèçíàëè íåâèíîâíûì. Êîãäà ÿ îáíàðóæèëà ñêåëåòû, Áåññè èñïîëüçîâàëà íà ìíå çàêëèíàíèå, ëèøàþùåå ñîçíàíèÿ. Îíà ïèøåò... ïèøåò, ÷òî õîòåëà ìíå äîáðà è íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ÿ óçíàëà ïðàâäó... òîëüêî ïîýòîìó...  
  
Ñëåäóþùåå... Êîëüöî è áðîøü. Äîñòàëèñü Ñàì-çíàåøü-êîìó ïî íàñëåäñòâó îò åãî äàëåêîãî ïðåäêà, Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà. Ãîâîðÿò, äîëãîå âðåìÿ îíè õðàíèëèñü ãäå-òî, ïîòîìó ÷òî èõ ñïðÿòàëà åãî ìàòü, êîòîðàÿ óìåðëà ðîäàìè, îí ðàçûñêèâàë, â ðåçóëüòàòå íàøåë è îòäàë ìîåìó îòöó íà õðàíåíèå. Ïîñêîëüêó èõ äåéñòâèå áûëî íåïðîâåðåííûì, àðòåôàêòû îñòàâèëè íà ÷åðíûé äåíü, òàê ñêàçàòü... ß äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàþ, çà÷åì Ïàòðèê ïîäàðèë ìíå êîëüöî. Òî ëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî åãî íå ñòàëè áû èñêàòü òàì, ãäå îíî íàõîäèëîñü, òî ëè ÷òîáû îáâèíèòü îòöà... È ÿ íå çíàþ, êàêèì îáðàçîì Ïàòðèê òîæå ïîïàë ïîä âëèÿíèå Ñàì-çíàåøü-êîãî, è ïî÷åìó îòåö äîâåðÿë åìó âñå ýòî... ãäå ëåæèò êîëüöî è ïðî÷åå... Ìîæåò Ïàòðèê øàíòàæèðîâàë îòöà... À ìîæåò îòåö êàê-òî óáåäèë åãî... ×òî-òî íàîáåùàë... À ìîæåò äåëî íå â îòöå, à â òîì, ÷òî Ïàòðèê ñàì ìå÷òàë ñòàòü ìîãóùåñòâåííûì òåìíûì ìàãîì. Îí ïîëó÷àë îãðîìíûå äåíüãè çà èçãîòîâëåíèå è ïðîäàæó çàïðåùåííûõ çåëèé â Äóðìøòðàíãå. Ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïîíÿòü åãî ìîòèâàöèé... Ó ìåíÿ âîçíèêàëà äàæå ìûñëü, ÷òî îí õîòåë îòîìñòèòü îòöó çà ìàìó, òî òîãäà ïî÷åìó îí äåéñòâîâàë òàê íåëîãè÷íî? Êîãäà ìû ïîåõàëè íà ÷åìïèîíàò, Ïàòðèê óæå çíàë, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ. Íî âèäèìî, îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ â ñåáå è ñâîåì ðåøåíèè, è ïîýòîìó îòäàë ìíå êðåñò ñ ÿäîì ïîä âèäîì óêðàøåíèÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, òàê îí ïðîñèë ïðîùåíèÿ. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ èì îòðàâèëàñü. Òåì íå ìåíåå, êîãäà îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà è óçíàëà îòöà, îí óäàðèë ìåíÿ ïî ãîëîâå ÷åì-òî è ÿ ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå. Ëþäâèã áûë ñëó÷àéíûì ñâèäåòåëåì ýòîãî è òîãäà îí ïðî÷åë íà Ëþäâèãå çàêëÿòüå Çàáâåíèÿ íî, áóäó÷è ïî òàêæå íåèçâåñòíûì ìíå ïðè÷èíàì, íåóâåðåííûì â ðåçóëüòàòå, èñïîëüçîâàë íà íåì Èìïåðèóñ... Âñå... Îñòàëüíîå òû çíàåøü.  
  
- Íå çíàþ îäíîãî, Ñåëü... ß íå çíàþ, êàêèì îáðàçîì ìîé îòåö íàøåë ýòó ëàáîðàòîðèþ, ñêåëåòû, êàê ïîíÿë...  
  
Ñåëåíà óñìåõíóëàñü.  
  
- Äíåâíèê, Êðèñ. Äæåéêîá ÷èòàë òâîé äíåâíèê.   
  
Ïîâèñëà ïàóçà.   
  
- Î Áîæå... – Êðèñ ïîáëåäíåë è ñïðÿòàë ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ.  
  
- Íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà... Óìîëÿþ òåáÿ, Êðèñ... Íå îáâèíÿé ñåáÿ... Òû íå âèíîâàò.  
  
- ß íå âèíîâàò?!! – âîñêëèêíóë Êðèñ è âñêî÷èë, - èç-çà ìåíÿ òû îñòàëàñü áåç ñåìüè.  
  
- Îòåö ïîëó÷èë ïî çàñëóãàì. Ó ìåíÿ è íå áûëî ñåìüè, Êðèñ. Â òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ ñåëà íà ïîåçä â Õîãâàðòñ, ÿ ïîòåðÿëà òó ñåìüþ. Çàòî îáðåëà äðóãóþ. Íàñòîÿùóþ. Òåáÿ...   
  
Ñåëåíà ïîäíÿëàñü è îáíÿëà åãî.   
  
- Òû íå âèíîâàò. Íå âèíîâàò. Íå âèíîâàò, - ïîâòîðÿëà Ñåëåíà ñíîâà è ñíîâà, ïîãëàæèâàÿ åãî ïî ñïèíå.  
  
- ß íèêîãäà íå îñòàâëþ òåáÿ, - îòñòðàíÿÿñü, ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Êðèñ, - ðàç óæ òàê ñëó÷èëîñü ïî ìîåé âèíå... ß íå îñòàâëþ òåáÿ íèêîãäà.   
  
Ñåëåíà ïîñìîòðåëà â ïîë.  
  
- Íî ÿ äîëæíà...   
  
- ×òî?  
  
- ß äîëæíà ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ îòöîì.   
  
- Òû óâåðåíà?  
  
- Äà, - ñäàâëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, è ïî åå ùåêàì ïîòåêëè ñëåçû. Êðèñ äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà êëåò÷àòûé ïëàòîê è ïðèíÿëñÿ âûòèðàòü åå ëèöî. Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Ñåëåíà óëûáíóëàñü.   
  
~*~   
  
-Òû âåäü ìîæåøü ñïàñòè ìåíÿ, Ñåëåíà, - ñ ìîëüáîé â ãîëîñå ïðîíûë Ýâàí, øàðÿ ãëàçàìè ïî ñòåíàì è çàïåðòîé ñíàðóæè ðåøåò÷àòîé äâåðè, - Òû ìîæåøü!  
  
Ìèíóòó îíà îñòàâàëàñü áåç äâèæåíèÿ. Îíà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî äåëàòü, îíà ëèøü ðàçìûøëÿëà, îòêóäà åå ñîâåñòè âçÿòü ïîòîì îïðàâäàíèÿ, äà è íàéäóòñÿ ëè îíè.   
  
Îäíàêî Ýâàí ýòèõ ðåôëåêñèðîâàíèé íå çàìåòèë, îí îáëèçíóë çàñîõøèå ãóáû è çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè, ÷òîáû åãî óðîäñòâî, íåñìûâàåìàÿ ãðÿçü íà íåì, íå ïðîáóäèëà â äî÷åðè î÷åðåäíóþ ïîðöèþ íåíàâèñòè.   
  
-Ïîñìîòðè ìíå â ãëàçà, - ñêàçàëà Ñåëåíà òðåáîâàòåëüíî; â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíà ïîõîäèëà íå íà Äî÷ü, à íà Õîçÿèíà.   
  
Ýâàí ïîñëóøíî, íî ïóãëèâî ñëîâíî æåðòâà, îòâåë ðóêè îò ëèöà. Ñåëåíà ïðèùóðèëàñü.  
  
- Òû äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàë? – ïðîäîëæàëà îíà òîíîì ñóäüè.  
  
Ýâàí ìîë÷àë, ñóäîðîæíî âñõëèïûâàÿ. Â ñàìîì êîøìàðíîì ñíå Ñåëåíà íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî îòåö êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðåäñòàíåò ïåðåä íåé òàêèì – ãðÿçíûì, æàëêèì, çàìó÷åííûì. Â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü òîé íàäìåííîñòè è âåëè÷èþ, êîòîðàÿ âñåãäà ñêâîçèëà â åãî ïîâåäåíèè, ïîõîäêå, ãîðäîì âçãëÿäå.  
  
-Òàê òû äóìàë?  
  
-Äóìàë ëè ÿ?... – ïðîòÿíóë Ýâàí, ñ îïàñêîé îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà ðåøåòêó, íåâäàëåêå îò êîòîðîé, ïðÿìî çà óãëîì, ñòîÿëè íåâèäèìûå ñåé÷àñ äåìåíòîðû-îõðàííèêè, - ß… ÿ íå ïåðåñòàþ äóìàòü… Ýòè ìûñëè æðóò ìåíÿ êàê ÷åðâè. Êàê áóäòî ÿ óæå òðóï è ëåæó â ìîãèëå, íî âñå ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îíè âãðûçàþòñÿ â ìîå òåëî è ïîëçàþò ïî ìîèì êèøêàì.  
  
Íè îäèí ìóñêóë íå äåðíóëñÿ íà ëèöå Ñåëåíû: îíà âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàëà.  
  
-Ýýýýòî îíè! – çàâûë îí, äðîæàùèì ïàëüöåì óêàçûâàÿ íà äâåðü, - Îíè çàñòàâëÿþò ìåíÿ ñíîâà âñå ïåðåæèâàòü!   
  
-×òî ïåðåæèâàòü? – áåçæàëîñòíî ñïðîñèëà Ñåëåíà.  
  
Îòåö çàêàòèë ãëàçà, êàê ôàíàòèê â ðåëèãèîçíîì ýêñòàçå, è âñêèíóë ãîëîâó:  
  
-Ïè÷…. Îíà äàæå íå óñïåëà ñêàçàòü ìíå ñëîâî: îíà òîëüêî ïîñìîòðåëà ìíå â ãëàçà è óïàëà è áîëüøå íå î÷íóëàñü…  
  
Ïåðåä Ñåëåíîé, êàê íàÿâó, âñïëûëî îäíî èç ñàìûõ ÿðêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé äåòñòâà – áåëîå ëèöî ìàòåðè, ñëîæèâøåé ðóêè íà ãðóäè â óñûïàííîé öâåòàìè ïîñòåëè, êîòîðóþ ïîòîì çàêðûëè êðûøêîé è îïóñòèëè â çåìëþ. Îíà ïîìíèëà, êàê ðûäàë îòåö, óïàâ íà êîëåíè, è ïðèêðûâàÿ óøè ðóêàìè, ÷òîáû íå ñëûøàòü, êàê äâîå ìîãèëüùèêîâ, ëèõî ðàáîòàÿ ìîëîòêàìè, çàêîëà÷èâàþò ãðîá äåñÿòèñàíòèìåòðîâûìè ãâîçäÿìè.   
  
-À âåäü ÿ âûáèðàààààë! - ïðîêðè÷àë Ýâàí ñêâîçü ðûäàíèÿ, - ß âûáèðàë ìåæäó òîáîé è Äîíàëüäîì! Îíà òåáÿ ëþáèëà áîëüøå, ýòî ðàäè íåå ÿ âûáðàë òåáÿ! Îò Äîíàëüäà ó íåå îáâèñëà ãðóäü, îíà ñàìà ìíå òàê ñêàçàëà! – âñõëèïûâàÿ â èñòåðèêå, íî óæå áåç ñëåç, îí ïðîäîëæàë, - Îí îðàë, êîãäà åãî êëàëè íà ñòîë, îí çíàë, ÷òî åìó ïåðåðåæóò ãîðëî àààààà! Îí âñå çíàë, îí âñå ïîíèìàë! – Ýâàí ïîâàëèëñÿ íà êîëåíè, - À Ìàêíåéð, îí äàæå íå äðîãíóë, «çàòêíèñü ìåëêàÿ òâàðü, çàòêíèñü!»…   
  
Ñåëåíà îùóòèëà çà ñïèíîé äâèæåíèå – ê ðåøåòêå ïðèáëèçèëñÿ äåìåíòîð, øåëåñòÿ ñâîèì ïëàùîì: íà äåâóøêó äîõíóëî ñìðàäîì, íî íè õîëîäà, íè îò÷àÿíèÿ îíà íå îùóòèëà – ñêîðåå, åùå áîëüøå óâåðåííîñòè â òîì, ÷òî ñîáèðàëàñü ñäåëàòü.   
  
-À ïîòîì áûëî ñòîëüêî êðîâè… ïîòîì åìó ðàçðåçàëè ãðóäü è âûòàùèëè ñåðäöå… ìàëåíüêîå… âîò òàêîå…. ìíå êàçàëîñü, îíî åùå áèëîñü…. – Ýâàí óæå íå ãîâîðèë ñ äî÷åðüþ, îí îáðàùàëñÿ ñàì ê ñåáå, - Ãîîîñïîäè!!!!!! – âçâûë îí, âîçäåâàÿ ðóêè ê êàìåííîìó ïîòîëêó, ñ êîòîðîãî êàïàëà ðæàâàÿ âîäà, - Ãîñïîäèèèèè ïðîñòè ìåíÿ!!!!!  
  
Äåìåíòîð îòïëûë ïðî÷ü îò êàìåðû, äâèíóëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðó; äàæå èìåé îí ãëàçà è óøè, áåçìîëâíûé ñòðàæ óæå íå çàìåòèë áû íà ïîëó ãðåìó÷åé çìåè – îíà çàñòûëà ñëîâíî â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè, ïîòîì çàøèïåëà, ïîäíÿâøèñü ðîâíî íà ïîëîâèíó ñâîåãî íåäëèííîãî ñêîëüçêîãî òåëà íàä ïîëîì è îòêðûëà ïàñòü – ìåäëåííî, êàê âûäâèãàþùèéñÿ ðû÷àã, èç-ïîä âåðõíåé ÷åëþñòè ïîêàçàëñÿ æåëòûé îò ñòåêàþùåãî ÿäà çóá. Çìåÿ ïîìåäëèëà åùå ñåêóíäó, çàòåì ðûâêîì áðîñèëàñü âïåðåä.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî äåìåíòîðà, Ñåëåíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, îæèäàÿ, ïîêà îí ñ øóìîì âòÿíåò âîçäóõ äûðîé íà ëèöå, èëè ïðîòÿíåò ê íåé ñâîþ óðîäëèâóþ, ïîêðûòóþ ñòðóïüÿìè ðóêó, íî áåçìîëâíûé îõðàííèê â ÷åðíîì ïëàùå íå øåëîõíóëñÿ. Òîãäà îíà, åëå ñäåðæèâàÿ ãîòîâûé âûðâàòüñÿ èñòåðè÷åñêèé ñìåõ, ïîäîáðàëà ïîäîë äëèííîé êëåò÷àòîé þáêè è ìåäëåííî, ñòàðàòåëüíî ïðèñåëà ïåðåä äåìåíòîðîì â «ãëóáîêîì òåõàññêîì» ðåâåðàíñå. Îíà äåëàëà ýòî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, îíà êëàíÿëàñü âñåìó, ÷òî ïðîøëî, çàêîí÷èëîñü, è îñòàíåòñÿ íàâåêè çà ýòèìè äâåðüìè è ðæàâûìè çàìêàìè, îõðàíÿåìîå ïîæèðàòåëåì ìûñëåé, ñòðàæåì Àçêàáàíà.   
  
Âå÷åðîì èç âîðîò ôîðòà âûâîëîêëè äâà òðóïà è, çàâåðíóâ â õîëùîâûå ìåøêè, áåç ãðîáîâ, ïî÷åñòåé è öâåòîâ, ñáðîñèëè â îäíó ìîãèëó, âûðûòóþ íàêàíóíå. Â îêðåñòíîñòÿõ òþðüìû Àçêàáàí, íà ìàëåíüêîì îñòðîâêå ïîñðåäè áóøóþùåãî ìîðÿ, ïîä âå÷íî ñåðûìè îáëàêàìè, áûëà âñåãäà çàðàíåå ïðèãîòîâëåíà ñâåæàÿ ìîãèëà – çäåñü óìèðàëè ÷àñòî. Êòî-òî îòêàçûâàëñÿ îò åäû è âîäû è óìèðàë îò èñòîùåíèÿ. Êòî-òî ïåðåãðûçàë ñåáå âåíû è óìèðàë áûñòðåå è ìåíåå ìó÷èòåëüíî, ïîãðóçèâ ðóêè â òàç äëÿ óìûâàíèÿ, êàê îäèí èç ýòèõ äâîèõ, ìîëîäîé ìóæ÷èíà ëåò òðèäöàòè, ñ äëèííûìè êîêåòëèâûìè ðåñíèöàìè è æåíñòâåííûìè ÷åðòàìè ëèöà… Ó êîãî-òî ìîáèëèçîâàëèñü ñòàðûå áîëåçíè è îòêðûâàëèñü ñòàðûå ðàíû. Êàê óìåð âòîðîé èç ýòèõ äâóõ – îñòàâàëîñü íåÿñíî: æåëòàÿ êîæà, çàêàòèâøèåñÿ ãëàçà. Âîçìîæíî, îí íàøåë ÷òî-òî, ÷åì ñìîã îòðàâèòüñÿ.   
  
Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îáà ñáåæàëè èç ÝÒÎÃÎ àäà. À ïîïàäóò ëè îíè â äðóãîé àä, èëè òîò, êòî ñìîòðèò íà íàñ ñâåðõó, ïðîñòèò èõ, ýòîãî ìû íèêîãäà íå óçíàåì. Ìîæåì ëèøü ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îäíîìó èç íèõ, òîìó ÷òî ñòàðøå, âåðîÿòíî ïîâåçåò – èáî îí óñïåë ðàñêàÿòüñÿ â ñîäåÿííîì ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ…   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
- ß íå ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ, - âîñêëèêíóë Êðèñ, - ß íå ïîíèìàþ!   
  
Äæåéêîá íå òîðîïÿñü ñâåðíóë ïàïèðîñó è ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì çàêóðèë. Ñêâîçü ïåëåíó âîíþ÷åãî äûìà îí ñìîòðåë êàê åãî ñòàðøèé ñûí Êðèñòîôåð õîäèò òóäà-ñþäà ïî êîìíàòå, ñæèìàÿ êóëàêè.   
  
- À ïî-ìîåìó ÿ î÷åíü ÿñíî âûðàçèëñÿ. Ýòà ìðàçü, êîòîðóþ òû õî÷åøü ñäåëàòü ñâîåé æåíîé, íèêîãäà íå âîéäåò â íàøó ñåìüþ. Íèêîãäà. ß íèêîãäà íå äàì òåáå ïîçâîëåíèÿ. È çíàåøü ÷òî ÿ òåáå åùå ñêàæó? ß áóäó ñëåäèòü çà íåé, äî òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð ïîêà íè íàéäó, â ÷åì åå ìîæíî îáâèíèòü. ×òîáû îíà îòïðàâèëàñü âñëåä çà ñâîèìè ëþáèìûìè ïàïî÷êîé è áðàòöåì.  
  
- Òû íå ïîñìååøü, - ïðîöåäèë Êðèñ ñêâîçü çóáû, çàìèðàÿ ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû.   
  
Äæåéêîá óñìåõíóëñÿ è ñäåëàë íîâóþ çàòÿæêó. Îí îùóùàë ñâîå ïðåâîñõîäñòâî – îùóùàë åãî ôèçè÷åñêè.  
  
- Åùå êàê ïîñìåþ. ßáëîêî îò ÿáëîíè íåäàëåêî ïàäàåò. ß íå çíàþ, êàêèìè ÷àðàìè îíà òåáÿ îêîëäîâàëà, ÷òî òû íå âèäèøü åå èñòèííîãî ëèöà, íî çíàé – ïîòîì òû ìíå åùå ñïàñèáî ñêàæåøü. Òàêèå äåòè âñåãäà äîëæíû ðàñïëà÷èâàòüñÿ çà ãðåõè ÒÀÊÈÕ ðîäèòåëåé, êàê Íîòò.  
  
- Åñëè ýòî òàê, ïàïà, - ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî Êðèñ ïðîèçíåñ ñ íàæèìîì, - Òî êàêóþ ÷óäîâèùíóþ öåíó ÿ äîëæåí áóäó çàïëàòèòü çà òâîþ ãðåõîâíóþ ãëóïîñòü? Ìîæåò áûòü ìíå ñòîèò ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ ïîéòè è ïîâåñèòüñÿ, à?   
  
- Òû íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåøü, - ñïîêîéíî îòîçâàëñÿ Äæåéêîá.  
  
- Äà, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ íè÷åãî! – âûêðèêíóë Êðèñ èññòóïëåííî, õâàòàÿ îòöà çà ãðóäêè, ñòàñêèâàÿ ñî ñòóëà è ïðèñëîíÿÿ ê ñòåíå. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Äæåéêîá íå ñìîã âîñïðîòèâèòüñÿ, êðîìå òîãî åãî ñûí áûë íàìíîãî ñèëüíåå ôèçè÷åñêè. Ïàïèðîñà âûïàëà èç åãî îòêðûòîãî â óäèâëåíèè ðòà, - È íå õî÷ó ïîíèìàòü, - Êðèñ ïðèïîäíÿë Äæåéêîáà íàä ïîëîì, è ïðèáëèçèë ñâîå ëèöî ê åãî ëèöó, - È åñëè õîòü îäèí âîëîñ óïàäåò ñ åå ãîëîâû, ïàïà, ÿ êëÿíóñü, ÿ òåáÿ óáüþ. Ãîëûìè ðóêàìè.  
  
Îí îòïóñòèë Äæåéêîáà è òîò ìåøêîì ñâàëèëñÿ íà ïîë.   
  
- Àõ òû ìåëêàÿ ìðàçü! – íå áåç òðóäà Äæåéêîá ïîäíÿëñÿ è áðîñèëñÿ íà ñûíà ñ êóëàêàìè. Òîò åãî îïåðåäèë è ñî âñåé ñèëû óäàðèë îòöà â æèâîò, îò ÷åãî òîò ñîãíóëñÿ è çàøèïåë îò áîëè.   
  
- Òû... ïîãàíàÿ... òâàðü... ñó÷îíîê... ùåíîê, – çàäûõàÿñü, ïðîãîâîðèë Äæåéêîá, - Óõîäè... ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå íåò ñûíà. Óõîäè! – íàêîíåö îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è æåñòîì, êîòîðûé åìó î÷åâèäíî ïîêàçàëñÿ âåëè÷åñòâåííûì, óêàçàë ñûíó íà äâåðü. Êðèñ óñìåõíóëñÿ è áåç ëèøíèõ ñëîâ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðÿì. Ó Äæåéêîáà äðîæàëè ðóêè. Îí â áåññèëèè ïîâàëèëñÿ íà ñòóë è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ïàêåò ñ òàáàêîì. Ïîêîìêàë åãî, êèíóë â ñòåíó è çàðû÷àë êàê ðàíåíûé çâåðü.   
  
Êðèñó íà ïëå÷î ëåãëà ðóêà.  
  
- Ñûíîê...  
  
- Ìàìà..., - îí îáåðíóëñÿ.  
  
Ïî ùåêàì Ìåëèññû òåêëè ñëåçû.   
  
- Ïðîñòè åãî, ñûíîê...   
  
- Ìàìà, ÿ íå...  
  
- Ðàäè ìåíÿ, ïðîñòè åãî. Õîòÿ áû... õîòÿ áû êîãäà-íèáóäü. Îí íå ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî ãîâîðèò è äåëàåò. Îí ñëåïî ìñòèò. Êîãäà-íèáóäü, áûòü ìîæåò, îí ïîéìåò... Íî åñëè òû íå ïðîñòèøü åãî – ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîéäåò íèêîãäà.   
  
- Ìàìà, ÿ äîëæåí óéòè.  
  
- ß çíàþ.   
  
- Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ïðåçèðàé ìåíÿ.  
  
Ìåëèññà âñõëèïíóëà è áåñêîíòðîëüíî çàðûäàëà.  
  
- Ñûíîê... Êàê ÿ ìîãó... ß òàê ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Òû æå ìîÿ êðîâèíóøêà...   
  
Ñ ëèöà Êðèñà íå ñõîäèëî ñóðîâîå âûðàæåíèå, êîãäà îí îáíÿë ìàòü.   
  
Êðîâèíóøêà... Îí òàêàÿ æå êðîâèíóøêà ÷óäîâèùà, êîòîðîå ìàëî îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò òåõ, çà êåì îõîòèòñÿ. Êîòîðûé íè÷åì íå ëó÷øå Ïîæèðàòåëåé. È åñëè äåòè âçàïðàâäó ïëàòÿò çà ãðåõè ðîäèòåëåé... ñêîëüêî îí äîëæåí áóäåò çàïëàòèòü? Êîãäà? Êàê?   
  
- Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû òû áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ, - Ìåëèññà âûòåðëà ëèöî ðóêàâàìè, è ïîäòîëêíóëà åãî ê äâåðè, - À òåïåðü èäè. Åñëè çàõî÷åøü, òû ñìîæåøü âåðíóòüñÿ... Ïðîñòî... ïðîñòî åìó íóæíî îñòûòü.  
  
- ß áîëüøå íå âåðíóñü, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ âïîëãîëîñà, íî êàê íèêîãäà óâåðåííûé â ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ è áåñøóìíî çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü. 


	19. Ýïèëîã

Ýïèëîã.  
  
- À åñëè áû êòî-òî ðåøèë íàïèñàòü ïðî íàñ êíèãó...  
  
Ñåëåíà õèõèêíóëà.  
  
- Íåò, ñåðüåçíî. Ìîæåò áûòü, Ðîìåî è Äæóëüåòòà òîæå æèëè ñåáå, à ïîòîì âîò íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà âûëåç ýòîò Øåêñïèð è íàïèñàë î íèõ êíèãó...   
  
- Íåò. Íàâåðíîå, Ðîìåî è Äæóëüåòòà – ýòî âñå æå âûäóìêà. È ïîòîì, ìû ñ òîáîé íà íèõ íå ïîõîæè. Íàñ îòëè÷àåò òî, ÷òî ìû íå ïîëàãàåìñÿ íà äðóãèõ è íå ñõîäèì ñ óìà îò ëþáâè, îò òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî ìû âìåñòå èëè ÷òî íàøè ñåìüè âðàæäóþò... âðàæäîâàëè. Ìû ñàìè äåðæèì ñóäüáó â ñîáñòâåííûõ ðóêàõ... è çóáàõ, - äîáàâèëà Ñåëåíà ñ ãîðüêîé óëûáêîé.  
  
- È âñå æå, åñëè áû î íàñ íàïèñàëè êíèãó, òî êàê áû îíà çàêîí÷èëàñü? Íàâåðíîå, ñ ïàôîñîì?  
  
- Ïî÷åìó ñ ïàôîñîì?  
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî â òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ìíîãî ëåò, áûëî î÷åíü ìíîãî ïàôîñà, òû íå íàõîäèøü? Îñîáåííî ïîñëåäíèé ãîä â øêîëå. Òðàãèçì, ïàôîñ... ÿ ÷èòàë ýòî âî âñòóïèòåëüíîé ñòàòüå ê ñáîðíèêó ïüåñ Øåêñïèðà. Î÷åíü ïîäõîäÿùèå ñëîâà.  
  
- Íî ñåãîäíÿ Ðîæäåñòâî.  
  
- Äà.   
  
- È íè÷åãî îñîáåííî ïàôîñíîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü.  
  
- Íó äà. Íî åùå ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ... Îòêóäà ìû ìîæåì çíàòü, ìîæåò áûòü, íàøà êíèãà íå ïîäîøëà ê êîíöó, - ñêàçàë Êðèñ, óáèðàÿ ÷åëêó ñî ëáà.  
  
- Ñ ïàôîñîì... õì... Íó, íàâåðíîå, òàì áû ãîâîðèëîñü î òîì, êàê âåðíóâøèñü èç Àçêàáàíà, ÿ ïîøëà ê ïðîôåññîðó Äàìáëäîðó è ïîïðîñèëà ó íåãî ïåðåâåñòè ìåíÿ â Ðåéâåíêëî. À ïðîôåññîð íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü ìíå î òîì, ÷òî «ìû – ýòî íàøè ðåøåíèÿ, à ðåøåíèÿ, ïðèíÿòûå íàìè åäèíîæäû, ìû íå ìîæåì èçìåíèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî äîðîãó èçáðàòü íàì ïîçâîëåíî ëèøü îäèí ðàç, íà ïåðåïóòüå» íó è âñå òàêîå, îò ÷åãî áû ó ìåíÿ ãëàçà íà ëîá ïîëåçëè, - ñëóøàÿ ýòî, Êðèñ íàñóïèëñÿ, - Õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå îí ïðîñòî ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî â ïðàâèëàõ øêîëû íåò òàêîãî ïóíêòà, è îí íå õî÷åò äåëàòü äëÿ ìåíÿ èñêëþ÷åíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àþñü îò äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ è âîîáùå îò ìåíÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïðîáëåì è åùå ÷òî óæå ñêîðî îáåä è íå ïîøëà áû ÿ èç åãî êàáèíåòà âîí ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íåãî ìíîãî äåë!   
  
Êðèñ óëûáíóëñÿ.   
  
- À åùå? Ó òåáÿ õîðîøî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ñî÷èíÿòü.   
  
- Åùå ñ ïàôîñîì? Õì... Íó, íàâåðíîå àâòîð ðàññêàçàë áû î òîì, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðèãîðüåâà è áûëà òåì ñàìûì ïðèíîñÿùèì ðàâíîâåñèå ýëåìåíòîì, è êîãäà îíà âûïîëíèëà ñâîþ ìèññèþ, åé íóæíî áûëî óéòè, è ÷òî óïàë îãðîìíûé ñòîëï îãíÿ ñ íåáà è óíåñ åå è Äæîðäæà Óèçëè â äðóãîé ìèð.  
  
- È ÷òî äðàêîí ïðèäàâèë ×àðëè Óèçëè íàñìåðòü è âñå ãîðüêî ïëàêàëè, - äîáàâèë Êðèñ.  
  
- Õîòÿ îí âñåãî-òî ïàðî÷êó êîñòåé åìó ñëîìàë è... ýýýý... ïðèäàâèë åùå êîå-ãäå... Íî â ýòîì âåäü óæå íåò ïàôîñà è òðàãèçìà, åñëè àâòîð ðàññêàæåò, ÷òî ×àðëè ïîîáåùàëè íà âñþ æèçíü îñòàòüñÿ áåñïëîäíûì.   
  
- È àâòîð íè çà ÷òî íå ðàññêàæåò, ÷òî êîãäà Èíãà èñ÷åçëà, âäðóã íà åå ìåñòå ïîÿâèëàñü óðîäëèâàÿ ñòàðàÿ äåâà, íàñòîÿùàÿ Èíãà Ãðèãîðüåâà èç íàøåãî ìèðà, êîòîðàÿ åùå ñâàðëèâåå, ÷åì ïðîôåññîð Òèïñè, à Äæîðäæ Óèçëè çàáûë îáî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, êàê áóäòî òåïåðü åãî ïîäìåíèëè.   
  
Êðèñ ïîâåðíóë Ñåëåíó ê ñåáå ñïèíîé è ïðèíÿëñÿ çàïëåòàòü åé âîëîñû â êîñó. Â êàìèíå ïîòðåñêèâàë îãîíü.   
  
- Î, ÿ ïî÷òè ïðèíîðîâèëñÿ. Òû çàáûëà ïðî Àéðè. Àâòîð íèêîãäà íå ðàññêàçàë áû, ÷òî åãî èçëîâèëè â Ëîíäîíå è îòïðàâèëè â çîîïàðê. È î òîì, êàê ìû åãî îòòóäà âûòàñêèâàëè è î òîì, êàê îí ïîòîì íà ðàäîñòÿõ äîìà ïåðååë ìÿñà è êóêàðåêàë îò íåñâàðåíèÿ æåëóäêà. Íó à êàê âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü áû ïî-òâîåìó, â êíèãå ïðî íàñ?  
  
- Íó, íàïðèìåð âîò òàê. Àìåðèêà, êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ñêàëèñòàÿ ìåñòíîñòü Áåãóò äâîå ìàëü÷èøåê... Àé, îñòîðîæíåå!  
  
- Èçâèíè. Ïîäàé çàêîëêó.  
  
- Äåðæè. Òàê âîò, áåãóò ìàëü÷èøêè èç êàêîé-íèáóäü èíäåéñêîé ðåçåðâàöèè ìèìî ñêàë è âèäÿò, ÷òî íà îäíîé èç íèõ ñèäèò îãðîìíûé ïðåêðàñíûé îðåë. Íå ñìåéñÿ! À âîêðóã åãî ëàïû îáâèëàñü çìåÿ. Îðåë ñèäèò è ñìîòðèò âäàëü. È ñòîëüêî â åãî âçãëÿäå âå÷íîé ïå÷àëè è...  
  
- Ïàôîñà!   
  
- ÊÐÈÑ!!! Íå ïåðåáèâàé! Â îáùåì, îí ñ òîñêîé ñìîòðèò âäàëü, è çìåÿ, îáâèâøèñü âîêðóã åãî ëàïû, ...  
  
- Òèõî øèïèò «Êðèñ! Òû êðåòèí! Çà÷åì òû ìåíÿ ñþäà ïðèâåë! ß õî÷ó èíäåéêè! À â øêîëå ñåé÷àñ èíäåéêó íà óæèí ïîäàþò!»  
  
Ñåëåíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è èãðèâî óäàðèëà åãî ïî ëàäîíè.  
  
- Íàâåðíîå, òàì ãîâîðèëîñü áû, ÷òî íàì ñòàëî íàñòîëüêî áîëüíî æèòü â ýòîì íåñïðàâåäëèâîì ìèðå, ÷òî ìû ðåøèëè íàâñåãäà îñòàòüñÿ çâåðóøêàìè... È íè ñëîâà î òîì, ÷òî òåáÿ ïðèãëàñèëè â ëèãó þíèîðîâ ñáîðíîé Øîòëàíäèè, íè ñëîâà î òîì, ÷òî ÿ çàêîí÷èëà øêîëó ñ îòëè÷èåì, íè ñëîâà î òåõ òûñÿ÷àõ, êîòîðûå ÿ ïîëó÷èëà ñ ïðîäàæè äîìà, è íè ñëîâà î äðóãèõ ñîòíÿõ òûñÿ÷, êîòîðûå îòåö îñòàâèë ìíå â Ãðèíãîòòñ êàê åäèíñòâåííîé íàñëåäíèöå. Àâòîð âñå ïðîâåðíóë áû òàê, êàê áóäòî ìû îñòàëèñü íàâåêè íåñ÷àñòíû è îòðåêëèñü îòî âñåõ ëþäåé.  
  
- Õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ñåé÷àñ äàæå ëó÷øå. ß áû ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîñìåë ñåáå ïðèçíàòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî áåç îòöà ìíå áóäåò ëó÷øå.  
  
- È ÿ. À ñåé÷àñ âñå ñòàëî...   
  
- Ïðîùå, - çàêîí÷èë îí, - Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî íàñ æäåò, íèêàêèõ ñòðàøíûõ íåîæèäàííîñòåé. È çíàåøü, ìíå áîëüøå íå õî÷åòñÿ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. È ìû ïðàâèëüíî ñäåëàëè, ÷òî âûêèíóëè òàëèñìàíû â îçåðî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè áû ìû ýòîãî íå ñäåëàëè... ÷åðò çíàåò, ÷òî áû ñ íàìè áûëî ñåé÷àñ...   
  
- Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ áûòü ÷åëîâåêîì! – êèâíóëà Ñåëåíà, ïîñìåèâàÿñü, - À ïðåâðàùåíèÿ îñòàâèì íà ãåðîåâ êíèã.   
  
- ß èíîãäà ïåðå÷èòûâàþ ñâîé äíåâíèê, è òàê ñìåøíî ñòàíîâèòñÿ. ß áûë òàêèì... íàèâíûì! Ïðîñòî æóòü. ß äóìàë, ÷òî åñëè ó ìåíÿ âñå â æèçíè íå èäåò êóâûðêîì, ÷òî åñëè íåò ýòîãî ñàìîãî ïàôîñà, òî æèçíü ïðîæèòà çðÿ. Åäèíñòâåííîå... ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðèåçæàë ê íàì íà Ðîæäåñòâî â ãîñòè! Ðàíüøå ÿ òàêîå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü òîëüêî â êîøìàðàõ!   
  
Îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà äèâàíå è ìå÷òàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë â ïðèðó÷åííûé îãîíü êàìèíà.   
  
- Çàòî íàì åñòü, ÷òî âñïîìíèòü.   
  
- Äà.  
  
- À ñêîðî ìû ñìîæåì ïîäåëèòüñÿ ýòèìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè.   
  
Êðèñ âñòðåïåíóëñÿ è ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî åå æèâîòó.  
  
- Òû êàê ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?  
  
- Íîðìàëüíî. Òîëüêî ÿ îïÿòü õî÷ó åñòü. Îí òàêîé ïðîæîðëèâûé!  
  
- À ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî îíà!  
  
- Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû íå áëèçíåöû, - óëûáíóëàñü Ñåëåíà è ïîëîæèëà åìó ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î. Óþòíûé çâóê - ïîòðåñêèâàíèå ñãîðàþùèõ äðîâ - óáàþêèâàë, è ãëàçà íà÷àëè ñëèïàòüñÿ. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îíà óæå ñïàëà ñïîêîéíûì ñíîì áåç ïîìîùè çåëèé è çíàëà, ÷òî åé íå ïðèñíÿòñÿ êîøìàðû è, ïîêà îíà áóäåò ñïàòü, îíà íå ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â æèâîòíîå... Íèêàêèõ íåîæèäàííîñòåé... Íèêàêèõ áåçóìíûõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé è ñòðàäàíèé... Íèêàêîãî... ïàôîñà.   
  
Êðèñ íàêðûë ñâîþ æåíó ïëåäîì, ïîöåëîâàë â ëîá è ïðèíÿëñÿ óáèðàòü ñî ñòîëà îñòàòêè ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî óæèíà.   
  
ÊÎÍÅÖ. 


	20. ïîñëåñëîâèå è áëàãîäàðíîñòè îò àâòîðà

Îò àâòîðà. Òî åñòü ìåíÿ. Òî åñòü Ðåñ.  
  
Íó âîò ÿ è íàïèñàëà ÎèÇ. Ïðèçíàòüñÿ ÷åñòíî, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëà çàêîí÷èòü ñ «ïàôîñîì», è çàêîí÷èëà áû, áóäü ýòîò ôàíôèê äîïèñàí ïîëãîäà èëè ãîä íàçàä. Íî â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò ó ìåíÿ äðîãíóëà ðóêà... ß ïîíÿëà, ÷òî õîòåëà ñîâñåì íå ýòîãî. ß ïèñàëà ÎèÇ â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èçëîæèòü íà áóìàãå ñâîè âçãëÿäû íà æèçíü è òî, êàê îíè ìåíÿëèñü ñ òå÷åíèåì âðåìåíè.   
  
Âî-ïåðâûõ, íàäðûâ íèêîãäà íå ïðèíîñèò íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî... È îäíàæäû ëþáîé ÷åëîâåê ïðåñûòèòñÿ ÷óâñòâàìè íà ãðàíè è çàõî÷åò ñïîêîéíîãî è òèõîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ. È äàé Áîã, åñëè îíè åìó äîñòàíóòñÿ. Äåòñòâî óõîäèò, îñòàâëÿÿ âîñòîðæåííûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ â ãîëîâå, âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíûõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿõ, áåçóìíî îïðîìåò÷èâûõ ïîñòóïêàõ, è õî÷åòñÿ ñïîêîéñòâèÿ...   
  
Âî-âòîðûõ, ñàìîå ãëàâíîå â æèçíè äëÿ êàæäîãî èç íàñ – ýòî îñòàâàòüñÿ ñàìèìè ñîáîé. Ìû ðîäèëèñü òàêèìè. Íå íóæíî ïûòàòüñÿ áåæàòü îò ñåáÿ... Íå íóæíî ïûòàòüñÿ áûòü òåì, êåì òû íå ÿâëÿåøüñÿ. Åñëè òû ñìîæåøü ñìèðèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì ÿ, è ïðèíÿòü ñàìîãî ñåáÿ òàêèì êàêîé òû åñòü, òû ñìîæåøü ñòàòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì ÷åëîâåêîì è ïðåêðàòèòü ìó÷èòü ñåáÿ áåñêîíå÷íûìè « à ÷òî áûëî áû åñëè».   
  
È â òðåòüèõ, è ýòî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî íàñòîÿùàÿ ëþáîâü, êîòîðàÿ íà ãîäà – ýòî íå ëþáîâü íà íàäðûâå, ÷òî ÿðêî ãîðèò è áûñòðî ñãîðàåò. Äëÿ íàñòîÿùåé ëþáâè íóæíî íå ïàëÿùåå ñîëíöå è ñóìàñøåäøèå ýìîöèè, íåò. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷åëîâåêà íå õâàòèò íàäîëãî ñ òàêîé ëþáîâüþ. Äëÿ íàñòîÿùåé íóæíî òåïëî, äîâåðèå, ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî íè÷åãî êðîìå ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà òåáå íå íóæíî è... Åñëè òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, ÷òî äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû ëþáèòü ñèëüíåå òåáå íóæíû ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ è ïðåãðàäû... òî ýòî óæå íå ëþáîâü. Çíàÿ ÷åëîâåêà ìíîãî ëåò, ïðîéäÿ âìåñòå ñ íèì ÷åðåç áåäû è ãîðåñòè... Ëèøü ïîòîì îáðåòåøü ñ íèì íàñòîÿùèé Ïîêîé è íàñòîÿùóþ Ëþáîâü. Êàê æàëü, ÷òî ÿ òàê ïîçäíî ïîíÿëà ýòî... êàê æàëü, ÷òî ìíå òàê ÷àñòî õîòåëîñü «íàäðûâà».   
  
Äà è ïîòîì... ÿ êîíå÷íî ìîãëà áû çàêîí÷èòü âñå ïëîõî èëè íèêàê, íî... ñåé÷àñ âåäü êàíóí Íîâîãî Ãîäà! Âðåìÿ, êîãäà ïðîèñõîäÿò ÷óäåñà. Ñ÷èòàéòå ýòî ìàëåíüêèì ÷óäîì.   
  
Ìíå äàæå íåìíîãî ëåã÷å, ÷òî ïîñëå òàêîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ýòîãî ñàìîãî èäèîòñêîãî ÒÐÀÃÈÇÌÀ è ÏÀÔÎÑÀ ÿ, íàäåþñü, çàñòàâèëà Âàñ óëûáíóòüñÿ. Ñ íîâûì ãîäîì! Ëþáëþ âàñ!   
  
Ìíîãî Áîëüøèõ Ñïàñèáî:  
  
Ñàììåð çà åå Ñíåéïà, õîòÿ ñòîèò ëè áëàãîäàðèòü ñîàâòîðà?   
  
Îêñè çà èäåè. Â ÷àñòíîñòè, ÷åëêà, Èðìèê, ÷åëêà!!!! Îõ óæ ýòà ÷åëêà...   
  
Òåì, êòî âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ÷èòàë è ïîääåðæèâàë. ß áëàãîäàðíà âàì îñîáåííî çà òî, ÷òî âû íå çàáûëè ìåíÿ çà âðåìÿ ïîëóãîäîâîé ðàçëóêè….  
  
Òåì, êòî ïðåçèðàë ìåíÿ è âñå ðàâíî ÷èòàë – ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè íåò âðàãîâ, òî è äðóçåé ñêîðåå âñåãî òîæå íåò.   
  
Ìîåé êîøêå çà òî, ÷òî ñîãðåâàëà.  
  
Êîòüêå àêà Sleepwalker'y çà âåðíîñòü, ïîäàðåííîå âäîõíîâåíèå è ëþáîâü. ß íå íàïèñàëà íè ñòðî÷êè, ïîêà ìû áûëè ïîðîçíü, Êîò. Íè ñòðî÷êè. À ýòî ñâèäåòåëüñòâóåò î ìíîãîì.   
  
Ìîåé ñåñòðå Äèàíå, îáðàç êîòîðîé ëåã â îñíîâó îáðàçà Ñåëåíû Íîòò.   
  
The Corrs àêà Ãðåìó÷èì Âîëûíêàì - çà òî, ÷òî îíè åùå íå ïîäàëè íà ìåíÿ â ñóä çà íàãëóþ ýêñïëóàòàöèþ èõ îáðàçà â ìîèõ ôàíôèêàõ.   
  
Ñïàñèáî ñïàñèáî ñïàñèáî  
  
Ñïàñè Áîã!   
  
Îäíî áîëüøîå íåñïàñèáî àêà îãðîìíîå è âîíþ÷åå «Ô¨»:   
  
Ñàéìîíó Ñíîóëîêó àêà Àëàíîðó, èç-çà êîòîðîãî ó ìåíÿ ñëó÷èëîñü ïîìóòíåíèå ðàññóäêà è ÿ îñòàëàñü áåç âàñ è – ÁÅÇ ÑÀÌÎÉ ÑÅÁß – íà öåëûõ ïîëãîäà.   
  
  
  
Aguila et Serpenta inspirational songs   
  
(ïåñíè, êîòîðûå ìåíÿ âäîõíîâëÿëè íà íàïèñàíèå ÎèÇ)   
  
Goo Goo Dolls – Iris  
  
(ïîä ýòó ïåñíþ íàïèñàíû ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå êëþ÷åâûå ìîìåíòû)   
  
Edwin McCain – I'll be   
  
Angie Aparo – Hush  
  
Avril Lavigne – Too much to ask  
  
Avril Lavigne - Tomorrow   
  
Garth Brooks – If tomorrow never comes   
  
The Corrs – Little Wing  
  
The Corrs – Hurt Before  
  
Ricky Martin&Christina Aguilera-Nobody Wants To Be Lonely  
  
Dido – Here with me  
  
Westlife – Loneliness knows me by name   
  
Westlife – I have a dream   
  
Lauren Christy - Walk this earth alone  
  
Garbage - Stupid Girl   
  
Jann Arden – Never give up on me  
  
Alejandro Sanz – Mi primera Cancion  
  
Cranberries – Animal Instinct   
  
Savage Garden – Crash and Burn   
  
Sting – Fragile   
  
Vertical Horizon – When you cry  
  
Vertical Horizon – Shackled   
  
Vertical Horizon – Angel without wings  
  
Vertical Horizon – Wash Away  
  
Maroon 5 – The Sun   
  
Lene Marlin – Playing my game  
  
Shakira – Donde estas corazon   
  
Hanson – I will come to you   
  
Enya - Wild Child 


End file.
